Back From The Dead
by LadywriterA
Summary: This is my very first Bo and Carly fanfiction. Carly Manning was buried alive by the evil Vivian Alamain and was later dug up by Lawrence, who then took her out of the country. Bo Brady had no idea his beloved princess was alive... until one night when he received a visitor. Romance, Intrigue, Nail Biting Moments, Lots of CarBo loving and an unexpected romantic pairing!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Bo looked up from the file he was perusing. 'Yes?'

'Someone here to see you, boss. He said it's very urgent.' the uniformed sergeant said.

'Who is he?' Bo asked, impatiently.

The sergeant handed him a business card which read: _Omar Naveen; Attorney At Law._

'Let him in.' Bo put the file down, closing it.

Omar Naveen was a handsome, distinguished looking man, late -sixties thereabouts. He walked in and the sergeant shut the door behind him.

'Commissioner Brady,' Naveen shook hands with him. 'I'm glad you're able to spare the time to see me.'

Bo waved him to a chair opposite him. 'You have me at a disadvantage, Mr Naveen. What's this urgent business?'

'Carly Manning.'

His dead fiancée's name jolted Bo but immediately pulled himself together.

'Carly's been dead for years, what is this all about?' he asked warily.

Omar Naveen's face was serious. 'This will come as a shock to you, Commissioner, but Dr. Manning is very much alive and has been all these years.'

Shocked was an understatement, Bo was stuck speechless at the lawyer's statement.

'What are you saying? I saw Carly's body, I was at her funeral, and I watched her buried!' Bo snapped, half buried bitter memories resurfacing. The waves of grief from their family and friends as the glossy casket was lowered into the grave. He'd cried and cried; letting his pain, grief and anger out- trying to visualize the incredibly lovely face he'll never see again, the soft body he'll never hold in his arms again.

'She's alive, Commissioner. Or barely alive right now.'

'What's happened to her?'

'It's a very long story.' Omar straightened himself in his chair.

'Yes, that fateful day she was in the casket. Except she wasn't dead…'

'Dr. Horton examined her, he couldn't have made a mistake like that!' Bo snapped- as if Naveen was insinuating his old friend had been inept. At the same time, a nagging thought came to mind. Holding her hand at the funeral, he'd noticed it had been unusually warm and she'd been dead for a week. Everyone, including Tom Horton, had thought he was crazy out of grief.

'If you'll let me explain, sir.' Naveen gently but firmly admonished.

'Dr. Manning was assumed dead because she was injected with potent Chinese herbs. She woke up in the casket, long after every one had left the cemetery.'

The idea of his beloved waking up to find herself buried alive and no one around to help her sent a very cold chill through Bo.

'Who did it and why? Who injected her with those herbs?' Bo asked, anger prompting him to break his silence. A thought occurred to him and his anger rose. 'Lawrence Alamain! It was him- wasn't it?!'

'Actually, it was Vivian Alamain. Remember that day, when Dr. Manning was found in Mrs Brady's room, unconscious?'

Bo nodded, his face hard.

'She'd walked in to find Vivian just about to inject Mrs Brady with…'

'Washing detergent,' Bo finished, shocked. 'It was Vivian! She pretended to be paralyzed!'

'She had an herbalist on her payroll, he gave her herbs to heal her injury, secretly. Then she had her henchman…'

'Ivan Marais?'

'Yes, to steal Dr. Manning's diary and went about killing her patients in order to frame her. Her last victim was to be Mrs Brady.'

'But Carly came in… saw her and Vivian attacked her instead?' Bo deduced. He shook his head. He never believed Carly would kill anyone; much less his own mother- now he finally knew what had happened that fateful day.

'Yes, and gave her doses of the herbs until her entire system was shut down temporarily, enough to fool your Dr. Horton. She conveniently volunteered to arrange the funeral, to avoid suspicion, planting an oxygen tank in the casket.'

'Why the hell did she carry things to that extent?' Bo snarled. 'I wasn't the only one who was devastated; our family, our friends! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to drive over and tell my son he'd lost another mother? Why did she do it, to keep Carly from talking and sending her to jail?'

'More than that, to punish her for taking Nicky from her. Vivian kept tormenting her while she was in the casket, via a walkie-talkie- asking her to sign parental rights over to her or she'll leave her there. The whole plan was because of Nicholas.'

'How come Larry allowed this to happen?' shouted Bo, his rage rising per second. 'He didn't even send Vivian to jail for stealing his son in the first place!'

'He didn't know, at first. It was Ivan who told him, an hour after Carly ran out of oxygen; I suppose he had some shreds of conscience. He and Lawrence dug her out. She was very ill from the herbs and lack of oxygen. Under oath in a signed affidavit, Ivan said she was unconscious for two weeks and delirious- she kept screaming your name.' Bo was even more shocked.

'Why didn't they take her to the hospital?' Bo managed to ask, visualizing Carly's agony.

'Orthodox medicine would have killed her, according to the herbalist. He gave her antidotes and she woke up, with long-term memory loss. Lawrence took advantage of it, he convinced she was Katrina Von Leuschner, they had a son and they were engaged to be married- brainwashed her to fall for him. He and Vivian made sure to burn all the photos she had of you.'

Bo gritted his teeth, hatred for Lawrence and Vivian Alamain at boiling point.

'He smuggled her out of Salem, collecting Nicky from boarding school and they got married in Paris. But then things came to a head.'

'She suddenly remembered me?' Bo jumped in.

Naveen shook his head. 'Carly found out she was two months pregnant.'

'What?' Bo gasped.

'Yes. Lawrence was shocked too but convinced her it was why she'd been ill. However, he fell very sick himself and the disease made him sterile. From then on, he mistreated her and the child, made them prisoners in their own house.'

'Carly and I … have a _child?_ ' Bo said faintly. When they'd been together, Carly longed so much to have a baby with him but had been told the chances were very slim. He'd consoled her, assuring her truthfully his love for her would never waver. Vivian and Larry had not only taken Carly away from him, they'd stolen their child, his child.

Naveen nodded. 'A girl. Her name is Olivia Gwyneth, she's fifteen now; tough, mature and very devoted to her mother- considering what they went through all these years- beatings, verbal abuse, Carly receiving more of it; Olivia was home schooled by private tutors. Like I said, Lawrence kept them incarcerated, watching their mail, monitoring calls via recordings…'

Bo felt he was about to burst. For sixteen years Carly and their daughter were at the mercy of that monster...

'Two years ago,' Naveen continued, 'Carly was sorting out a few things in the attic and found this in the pocket of an old sheepskin jacket.' From his briefcase, he handed Bo a crumbled photograph. It was of him, Carly and Shawn-Douglas, taken by Alice Horton on the Christmas of 1991. Bo's heart tightened as he gazed upon the lovely, serene face for the first time in years, her Nile-green eyes looking at the camera. With an effort, he looked at the older man. 'Please, go on.'

'It began in bits and pieces at first, but she finally remembered who she was, what had happened that night and she remembered you. Naturally, she confronted him and demanded for a divorce. Lawrence refused and tightened security around her and Olivia, cut access to her personal fortune in case she tried to run away. He even threatened to kill Olivia in her presence if she dared try it.'

Naveen sighed then continued. 'However, a scullery maid who had a cousin who dealt in second hand electronics smuggled her a Blackberry. She used it to contact me, via text messages. I advised her to contact you but, Lawrence being a powerful man; she was terrified for you and your family's safety- besides Olivia's. She wanted to find a way to them both out of the country but also wanted to arrange something for Olivia in case anything happened to her. At her instructions, I managed to track down Ivan and then the herbalist, who both signed affidavits. The maid, Sarah, smuggled out Carly's own written testimony.'

'Does… does my daughter know about this?' Bo asked, trying to imagine how she would look like. A child born from their love.

'Yes, Carly told her but warned her not to let Lawrence know. Meanwhile, Carly had Sarah smuggle out some jewellery to me to sell, to obtain cash for passports and their upkeep once they escaped. It took a long time for Carly to find a way to escape but found it. Lawrence found out somehow and flew into a rage when he discovered what she was planning to do. He beat her into a pulp…'

'And?' Bo asked coldly, vowing to kill Larry Alamain first chance he got.

'According to Sarah and Olivia, he was ranting and raving about how he'd kill her before he allowed her humiliate him; he dragged her by the hair to the balcony and threw her…'

'SON OF A BITCH!' Bo snarled, rage and fear finally erupting. 'Is she dead?'

'No. she's alive, but barely.' From his brief case, he handed Bo a folded newspaper. 'If you plan on killing Alamain, I'm afraid you're too late.'

The headlines announced, STATESMAN LAWRENCE ALAMAIN DEAD. It was a month old.

Bo looked at Naveen. 'What happened?'

'While the servants ran down to see to Carly, Olivia flew at him, screaming at him and he hit her. Sarah ran in to rescue her and got hit too. Then Olivia noticed a dagger on his desk, picked it up and stabbed him in the heart.'

Bo buried his face in his hands. All these years he'd blocked Carly from his mind, she'd been the prisoner of a deranged man and their daughter driven to murder. Vivian Alamain had a lot to answer to!

'Olivia called me and I arrived there, with two of my associates. Carly's currently in a private nursing home in Paris. I showed the affidavits to a judge who is an old friend of mine and he placed Olivia under my care. At Olivia's instructions, my associates and I fired Lawrence's men, filed a restraining order against Vivian. According to Lawrence's will, Nicholas is heir to the estate, with the proviso it goes to his sibling or siblings, if he died unmarried. Nicholas was killed in action in Iraq three years ago- so Olivia is the principle heir. Carly's access to the Von Leuschner fortune has been unblocked now that Larry can no longer control it.'

'Is Carly going to be okay?' Bo asked anxiously. 'How badly hurt was she?'

'The doctors had to operate on her, but they're certain she'll regain full use of her legs. But she's in a coma for now. She instructed I contact you should anything happen to her so Olivia won't be alone.'

'Where's my daughter now?' Bo demanded.

'In Paris, with her mother. I told her I was coming here; she asked if you would accompany me back. She's anxious to meet her father; she said Carly told her a lot about you.'

Bo couldn't believe it. Three weeks ago, he was licking his wounds over the end of his marriage and Ciara taken from him. Now he's just discovered Carly whom he'd long thought dead was alive and a long lost daughter.

Olivia Gwyneth Alamain. What was she like, him or Carly? He couldn't wait to find out.

 _Bo accompanied Carly's lawyer to Paris two days later, via the Alamain Private Jet. In a few minutes, he is going to meet his daughter, Olivia._

(I am not a fan of 'Guiding Light', the soap Crystal Chappell starred in so picking the name 'Olivia' was pure coincidence!)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Bo and Naveen rose as a girl entered the visitor's lounge.

'Miss Alamain, this is Bo Brady.' Naveen introduced. 'I'll leave you two alone.' He walked out, closing the door behind him. Bo stared and a pair of very familiar green eyes stared back.

' _A penny for your thoughts, princess.'_

 _Carly shrugged, smiling pensively. 'I was just thinking... if we had a little girl, who would you want her to take after, me or you?'_

' _Of course you. I 'specially want her to have those pretty eyes of yours.'_

She was a beautiful girl, her own glossy chestnut hair shoulder-length and worn in ringlets. She had Carly's face and Nefertiti cheek bones - all together her mother's spitting image except she was considerably tall for her age, at least five foot ten. Bo had expected her see her in an expensive hand tailored outfit but instead, she wore a tight black top and a pair of jeans, the left knee ripped. A silver chain sporting a St. Barbara medallion was round her neck and a tattoo of a phoenix, up her right arm.

'Hi, Olivia.' Bo moved forward awkwardly. 'I guess you know that I'm your Dad.'

'Yes, I was told.' Olivia replied in a thick English accent, her tone solemn. She continued staring at him, hard.

Then she moved forward and Bo enfolded her into his arms, blinking back tears as he felt her arms come round his waist, the thin body shaking with sobs. He held her hard against him as he thought of the years he'd been robbed of; her birth, her first step, her first word. And Carly... they would have been married for 17 years by now! From the bottom of his heart, he cursed Lawrence and Vivian Alamain, wishing for the umpteenth time he had had the chance to make the bastard die a thousand deaths before murdering him for what he'd done to the three of them.

Olivia pulled back a bit to look at him again, a tapered hand wiping his cheek. 'You're incredible,' she said, smiling through her tears. 'More than I imagined you to be.'

'And you're so beautiful, just like your mother.' Bo wiped her own tears with his thumbs and stroked her hair, affection for her already running through him. 'How is she?'

'She's still in a coma.' Olivia's face fell. 'But the doctors are sure she'll wake up anytime soon. She has a long road ahead of her.'

'Here, sit.' Bo led her to the leather couch. 'What about you, are you okay?'

She nodded. 'I'm fine. Just…drained. So many things have happened.'

Bo slipped his arm around her. 'I understand. Naveen told me what you did. And I just want you to know, it's not murder when you're defending a loved one. You did exactly what I would have done.'

'The only regret I have was not doing it a long time ago, after Mama told me everything. I was so glad to know that beast was not my father after all, because I hated him so much. When he threw her off the balcony…' she shook her head. 'All I could think of was seizing the chance of freeing us both, get out of that house at long last and be free.'

'I just wish I'd known… I would have done all I could to get you both out of there.'

'Mama was terrified he'd kill you and your family… she decided she'll find a way to get us out first.'

'That's just like her, putting others before herself.' Bo smiled faintly, remembering Carly's stubbornness.

'I can't lose her, I just can't.' Olivia's eyes filled with tears again. 'Not after all we've gone through… now that we're free of him.'

'She's going to be fine, kitten. You must believe that. Carly went through a lot in the past; she's a very strong woman. She survived being buried alive, she will survive this trauma. We must pray for her.' Bo got up, pulling her to her feet. 'Let's go see her.'

Olivia led the way to Carly's room. Carly was hooked to a machine, a breathing tube under her swollen nose, an IV attached to her right arm.

'Mama…' Olivia whispered in her ear. 'Dad's here. He flew all the way here to see you.'

Bo stroked the warm cheek, still unable to believe he was looking at Carly, whom he'd thought he'd lost forever. Her head and left wrist and hand were bandaged, her neck in a brace and her face covered with half faded bruises and welts, one eye swollen. Both legs were in cast. Remorse hit him as he remembered their last encounter; a senseless quarrel. And rage and hatred at the damage that monster had done to the lovely face.

'Hey, Princess.' He said, chokingly. 'It's Bo.' He sat next to her. 'I know you can hear me somehow. I still can't believe you've been alive all this time… and we have a daughter.' He glanced at the girl, then down back at Carly. 'And she's so beautiful, just like you.'

Olivia wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

'We need you to wake up, Carly. Wake up and get well, get your life back. I know you have an indomitable will, I want you use that to force yourself to live, like you did years ago. Live for our daughter, Carly. You hear me?' he kissed her forehead, then her unbandaged hand. 'Live Carly.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Roman was amazed. 'I don't believe it! That _BASTARD_... and that she-devil, burying Carly alive, I could kill her!'

'You'll have to wait in line. It's not enough she stole Nicky, she had to put Carly through all that hell and helped Larry steal my daughter.'

Bo was in Olivia's apartment not far from the nursing home, talking on the phone with his brother while Olivia was in the kitchen, trying to put some dinner together.

'Olivia, what's she like? You or Carly?'

'Carly, spitting image. She's like me in some ways; has that protective streak. She even has the dagger birthmark Shawn-D, Brady and I have and on the same place.'

'Left wrist?'

'Yes.'

'Poor kid, going through all that. But at least she and Carly are rid of that monster. And how's the little lady?'

'She's still in a coma. That son of a bitch threw her five storeys down after beating her up.'

'Jesus Christ!'

'Listen, I don't know how long I'll be here. Olivia can't leave Carly and I don't want to leave her alone. Hold the fort and tell the rest of the family what I just told you. Except for the Hortons and Victor.'

'Hope too?'

Bo hesitated. 'No reason why she shouldn't know too. She'll hear about it eventually.'

'Okay then, take care. Give my best to Olivia and tell her we all hope to have her and Carly back in Salem where they belong.'

'Right.' Bo hung up and turned to see Olivia laying the table for two. She looked at him shyly. 'I fried up some steaks and made a salad. Not really much of a cook I'm afraid, had to use a cook book.'

Bo smiled, deeply moved at her effort to please. He stroked her hair. 'It's okay, kitten.'

She smiled back, looking so much like Carly that the pain and anger rose again; at all he'd been cheated of.

'It's funny, Mama calls me that too. _Kitten,_ I mean.'

'She does?' Even the years apart, he and Carly were still in tune. It amazed him.

'I guess it's because of your eyes. So green, like hers.' Carly's eyes that flashed fire whenever she was angry, or whenever her kissed her, or made love to her... half-forgotten memories were already resurfacing.

Over dinner, Bo told Olivia about his life over the years; about the family, about Hope and Ciara, Shawn-Douglas and her late brother, Zach. Olivia shook her head sadly on hearing how he'd died and of Ciara's kidnap and his current situation.

'How very sad for you. There's really no chance for reconciliation? Even for the little one's sake?'

'No. It's over and done.' Firmly he changed the subject. 'And you? What makes you?'

Olivia smiled and shrugged. 'I play the piano but I prefer the guitar. I like fishing, I write poetry, lyrics actually. And I don't know why, but I have a thing for motorcycles- I collect catalogues of them.'

Bo grinned, loving her every second. She was definitely her father's daughter.

'I speak five languages. I hate conventionality, maybe it's because of years of being told what to wear, how to walk, how to talk. Dressing like this is like is my way of proclaiming my freedom and letting out who I really am inside. I suppose... I get that from you?'

'Most definitely.'

'I've only known you for about an hour but, I already love you.' Olivia said solemnly. 'I felt this deep connection the moment I saw you. Mama told me about you enough to make me clearly see why she loved you so much.'

Bo took the tapered hand, instantly recognizing the silver ring she wore on her finger. He'd given the antique Claddagh ring to Carly for Christmas back in '92. He remembered how her eyes had filled with tears when she'd opened the box and he'd explained what it represented; the heart love, the crown loyalty and the two clasped hands friendship. The three things they'd shared.

Fighting emotion, he said, 'From now on, we'll never lose each other again, I promise. We have the rest of our lives getting to know each other. Above all, I won't allow Vivian Alamain to lay a finger on you.'

'I so want to kill her for what she did to us.' Olivia said bitterly.

'Leave her to me. After your mother leaves the hospital, what would you like to do?'

Olivia shrugged. 'The future is unpredictable. I don't know about Ma but I'd like to live in Salem. I'm not fond of Europe; after spending a childhood living in a suitcase. It would be wonderful to go to a regular school with other children. I just hope I'll be able to fit in.'

'I'm sure you will.' Bo assured her.

Olivia shrugged again. 'Of course, it all depends on Ma. When she wakes up, she could decide on anything.'

'She will want to come back to Salem, to start afresh. It was why she settled there in the first place. There she can really heal.'

'I hope so.'

::::::::::::::::::::::::

But after two weeks, Carly remained in a coma and Olivia began to despair. Bo hid his own worry, doing his best to console her.

'She needs to get away from here from a while; it's not healthy for her.' Mr Naveen intervened during a visit.

'She doesn't want to leave Carly.'

'I understand that, but she really needs to be in another environment, heal her mind and get some proper rest.' Naveen insisted. 'She'll tire herself with worry.'

Olivia refused to consider the idea of leaving her mother but Bo used his indomitable will to wear her down.

'Naveen and Dr. Simpson promised to call us the soonest there's any change in Carly's condition. You need some time out, proper rest.'

'But Daddy...'

'Olivia, you know very well your mother would be saying the same thing to you. She knows you love her; you don't have to be here 12 hrs. every day. Come back to Salem with me, at least for a week. The family wants to meet you.'

Olivia struggled for a while. Part of her wanted to be near her mother; on the other hand going away for a while was tempting.

'I...I suppose I could take some time off...'

'Terrific. We'll take the next flight out.'

'We might as well use the Alamain jet- one of the few advantages of being an heiress.' Olivia's tone was bitter and sad.

Bo touched her hair, guessing she was thinking about Nicky.

'Don't think about it anymore, kitten. Once we get to Salem, you'll feel better.' As he spoke, Bo wished he'd been there to see the look on the family's faces when Roman had broken the news to them.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After getting off the phone with Bo, Roman had called a family meeting at the pub. His news had stunned everyone speechless for several minutes.

Caroline burst out: 'That wicked, wicked WITCH! Framing Carly for murder, burying her alive, keeping her and her child away from Bo all these years!'

'Obviously playing God with people's lives and stealing children are her two favourite pastimes.' Roman said bitterly. 'It was Nicky the first time. Jesus Christ! How does that woman ever sleep at night? I found it all so hard to believe it when Bo gave me the whole story.'

' Poor, poor Carly!' Kayla Brady Johnson eyes filled with tears. 'Suddenly finding yourself locked in a coffin...'

'Don't, just don't!' Sami Brady shuddered at the very thought. 'The whole thing makes me sick.'

'That woman is sick and I sure hope she gets her comeuppance in time! She deserves a life time in prison and more!' Marlena Evans Black snarled. 'All that agony we suffered when we thought we lost Carly, especially Bo! He was devastated! And Lawrence; God damn him and his soul to Hell!'

'I'd like to say an 'amen' to that. At least he's dead and Carly and Olivia are free of him.'

Caroline's eyes lit up. 'Olivia? Is that her name?'

'Olivia Gwyneth, that's what Bo said. She's still rather shaken up over what happened but they are already bonding.'

John Black, a.k.a Ryan Brady shook his head, smiling. 'Bo must be so psyched, he and Carly tried so hard to get pregnant.'

'Sure sounded so over the phone.' Roman agreed.

'When is she coming to Salem? I want to meet my granddaughter; Heaven knows it's long overdue! When can we see her?' Caroline demanded, trying to visualize Bo and Carly's daughter.

'Right now, she wants to be near Carly, she's still in a coma. I guess Bo will try and persuade her to fly over and meet the family.'

'But surely Nicky can take over...'

'Nicholas is dead, Ma. Killed in action in Iraq a few years ago.'

The family was stunned back to silence.

'Poor boy and poor Carly, poor thing...' Caroline said at last. 'How could she stand all that happened?'

'Carly is a strong, stolid woman, always has been.' Marlena reminded her. 'No matter what, she hardly gave in to weakness. She'll pull through, I know she will.'

'I hope so,' Kayla said wistfully, thinking of her former colleague and close friend, whom she'd thought she'd lost forever. 'I really hope so.'

Caroline suddenly remembered something. 'Frankie!' she exclaimed. 'Roman, did you call him to tell him about this?'

'I called but the machine picked it up instead. I left a message asking him to call me back the minute he got in.'

'What about Hope?' John asked.

Roman hesitated. 'To tell you the truth... I don't know how to tell her. I mean, it's bad enough we never told her about Carly in the first place, how the hell do you think she's going to react when she finds out Bo has another daughter?'

An uncomfortable silence.

'We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.' Caroline spoke up briskly. 'In the mean time we'll wait for more news from Bo and I think you should call Shawn Dee and tell him about Carly and Olivia- Carly was like a mother to him; he deserves to know about this.'

Roman had actually forgotten all about Shawn Douglas and made a mental note to call him as soon as possible. He'd been devastated the fateful day Bo had driven to his summer camp to inform him about his foster mother, but had tried so hard to be brave for Bo. He couldn't wait to tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Olivia was surprised to see her knees were wobbling and hoped her father hadn't noticed.

'Do I look alright? Not too punky?' she asked anxiously, tucking at the black denim jacket she wore over a white top with big red letters emblazoned across the front, a long leather skirt and matching boots that screamed Prada. No jewellery except tiny diamond studs in her ears, the St. Barbara medallion round her neck, Carly's Claddagh ring and a simple black watch.

'You look beautiful and you have nothing to worry about, they'll love you.' Bo assured her as he opened the door to the Brady pub.

'Shh, they're coming!' Caroline silenced everyone. They all held their breath as Bo entered, leading the teenage girl by the hand. Like he'd described over the phone, she favoured Carly, yet the family was startled at the uncanny resemblance. There was no way anyone could take a look at the girl and not immediately know Carly Manning was her mother. They had the same chestnut tresses, vibrant emerald-green eyes, the same shape of mouth and nose, sharp cheekbones, even the same tapered hands with long slim fingers. She blushed red at the many pairs of eyes staring at her.

'Everyone,' Bo pulling her forward proudly, 'this is Olivia.' Inwardly, he vowed to talk Carly into changing their daughter's name to Brady once she was up and about. Olivia may have inherited Larry's money but he'll be damned if she continued bearing that bastard's name.

Caroline was the first to give Olivia a bear hug, kissing her on both cheeks.

'My God, you look just like your mother.' Caroline said tearfully, pushing back curls from Olivia's forehead, holding her face between her palms for a closer look at the lovely granddaughter she never knew she had, a granddaughter she was more than proud to claim. 'Even her eyes. I'm Caroline, your grandmother.'

Olivia nodded, blinking back tears and hugged her back. Everyone gathered round and she received hugs and kisses as they introduced themselves to her. Shawn- Douglas, who'd flown in from Chicago, held her the longest, kissing her soft cheeks like Caroline had done and stroking her hair. No words were needed as the two siblings stared at each other; a play of emotions crossing their features. Shawn-Douglas clearly saw Carly in her and she saw their father in him.

Taking charge, Caroline sat her down next to her and Olivia was immediately served with home-made treats and bombarded with questions from all sides. She answered them all, nodding and smiling at everyone. Years of captivity made her rather awkward around people but the warm hearted, friendly family soon put her at ease. They in turn were more than anxious to make her feel part of them.

'How's Carly now?' Roman asked, entranced by his newly found niece.

'She's still in a coma, but the doctors are certain she'll wake up any time soon.' Olivia replied, praying they were right. They'd assured her over the phone that the swelling in her brain was going down. Any time from now she would regain consciousness. Then extensive physiotherapy would follow.

'She's been in our prayers since Bo told us the whole story. Have faith dear, she'll be back here with us before you know it.' Caroline consoled her.

Olivia nodded soberly. To divert her from sad thoughts, Shawn Douglas swiftly engaged her in conversation and in minutes she was smiling again as she chatted with her half-brother. Abe Carver took Bo aside.

'So, what do you think?' Bo asked, proudly.

'She's going to break a lot of hearts. She's amazing and beautiful. I'm really happy for you.' Abe clapped Bo on the shoulder, wondering where the sullen, mopey man Bo had been weeks back had disappeared to. His handsome face was illuminated with smiles and he kept glancing at Olivia, watching her every move, hanging on to her every word- obviously taken in by his lovely daughter. Abe also couldn't help but wonder if also discovering Carly was alive played a major part in the sudden change in his friend. There was no question that he loved Hope in spite of their problems but Abe clearly remembered how inseparable Bo Brady and Carly Manning were back in the day. Their love had spoken volumes; many times they'd narrowly escaped being arrested for indecent public behaviour. But everyone knew it been more than sex and passion. They'd brought out the best in each other, had stood by each other during the rough times, had been blissfully happy during the good times. Their being different in terms of background yet complimenting each other so perfectly had made Lexie to compare them with Ying & Yang. What was going to happen, Abe thought, when Carly finally woke up? He had a feeling that Salem was going to witness the showdown of showdowns. Because for all her bravado, he knew very well that Hope Williams Brady didn't really want a divorce. The present situation was nothing more than another rough patch; a rough patch that will once again be overcome and forgotten. Bo and Hope have been married long enough to know that it would be foolish to end it all now, especially with Ciara to consider. No, Abe convinced himself. Things weren't going to change just because Carly Manning turned up alive or Bo discovering a daughter he never knew he had. Bo's time with Carly was over a long time ago.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thousands of miles away from Salem, the slim fingers of Carly Manning Kiriakis Brady Alamain's bandaged hand moved. The eyelids fluttered but didn't open. Carly felt herself growing younger. She was twenty six again, back in Mexico, back in his arms...

 _"Enjoying the show so far?" Bo asked, nuzzling her ear. She laughed, awed at the illuminated El Castillo._

 _"Oh yes, it's beautiful!"_

 _"Not half as beautiful as you.' Bo murmured, his lips moving up her cheek, holding her closer against him_

 _"It's so magical, being here. Seeing a place like this from a distance... after everything that's happened... it's almost as if it were all a dream."_

 _"It is a dream, one we'll never wake up from." Bo said, kissing her neck. From the distance, the voice of the lecturer to the tourists boomed, ''these Mayan structures were built to last for thousands of years."_

 _"Just like our love." Bo whispered in her ear._

 _She turned to him and he captured her mouth immediately, his arms holding her in a vice-grip. She clung to him, feeling safe and loved like always whenever he held her._

The dream fragmented into hundreds of tiny pieces as Cary's mind returned to oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Hope Brady felt happier than she'd been in several weeks, thanks to Shawn-Douglas' presence but she had a nagging feeling that there was more to her son's unexpected visit than his wanting to see her and Ciara. For one thing, he seemed to be holding back something akin to excitement. And the timing itself; he'd shown exactly up a day before Bo returned from wherever he'd taken off to, without so much as a text message to her. He'd sounded rather emotional during the phone conversation with Bo and kept rubbing his eyes as if holding back tears. She'd demanded to know what was troubling him but had gotten a vague reply about how badly he'd missed his father. Even Victor and Justin couldn't get anything out of him.

At first Hope wondered if her son's secretive air was based on resentment towards her for filing for a divorce but Shawn Douglas' behaviour towards her was loving and respectful as always and he and Ciara spent the whole day together; playing and laughing with her and reading stories to her from of her favourite book. But then he acted odd again. When she went up to look in on Ciara, she saw Shawn-Douglas seated on the window seat in her room, slowly turning the pages of a book Victor had given Ciara but hadn't gotten round reading to her yet. **_Alice in Wonderland & Through the Looking Glass_**. Every flip of the page, Shawn-Douglas' face tightened, his expression almost angry.

 _He's upset with me_ , Hope thought miserably, _but would rather die than admit it._

She entered the room and instantly the odd look on her son's face was discarded, replaced by a bright cheerful smile that illuminated his handsome face.

'Hi, Mum.' He said in a low voice so as not to awake Ciara. 'She's already out. I better take off now.' He put the book down.

'Why don't you stay here for the night?' Hope suggested.

'Mum, you know this place makes me uncomfortable, grandpa and Phillip more so.'

He and Victor had never exactly been close and he and Phillip were just starting to tolerate each other after Shawn Douglas had won the battle over Belle and their daughter Claire. 'I'd rather crash with grandma.' He walked out and Hope followed, closing the door softly behind her.

'I want us to sit down and have a long talk.' Hope insisted as they went down stairs. 'Something's bothering you and I want to know what it is.'

'Nothing's bothering me.' Shawn Douglas protested.

'The hell there isn't. You've been acting weird since you got back and I can guess why. The divorce; you're angry with me over that.'

'First of all,' Shawn Douglas said, picking up his jacket. 'I don't want to get between you and Dad. Yes, he told me you moved out with Ciara and that you filed, but I figured it's something you two could thrash out, like you always do. But on the other hand, I don't get it. Why did you do it in the first place?'

'Shawn Dee, I...' Hope faltered. 'I wish I could make you understand...'

'The only thing I understand is that you're hurting a man who did all he could to get his daughter-my little sister- back to you both and the only way you could repay him was move out with her and then telling him your marriage is over.' Shawn Douglas said flatly. 'Other than that, no I don't understand, I don't understand a lot of things.' He shrugged into his jacket and went to the door.

'Shawn D, sweetheart... please wait...'

'Mum, it's been a long day and I'm not in the mood to argue with you. Like I said before, I don't want to be in the middle of this and it's only because I'm trying to avoid being forced in taking sides, not because I'm angry, I'm not angry at all.' He went to her and kissed her on the top of her head. 'G'night Mum.'

'Will I see you tomorrow?' she asked, hopefully.

'Actually, Dad's coming back tomorrow and we've made plans ... it's a guy thing.' Shawn Douglas replied his face odd again. 'I'll see you soon, Mum.'

Hope stared after him as he slammed the door behind him. What the hell was really going on here?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was 9:45 pm when Bo and Olivia finally got back to his house. Bo had had to practically tear her away from the family, especially Caroline.

'The night is still young!' Caroline had protested, unwilling to let Olivia out of her sight.

'Relax, Ma- she's going to be here for a while; you'll have loads of time together.' Bo had assured her. 'Right now, Olivia needs to get some shut eye; it's been a long, emotional day for her.'

Caroline couldn't argue with that. Hugging her granddaughter hard she said, 'one of the things I'm going to do is put some meat in these bones, you're thinner than a rail,' making Olivia laugh, to Bo's relief; it was the first laugh his daughter had given voice to since he'd met her. Previously, she'd managed only smiles; mostly shy and faint. Now her face was illuminated with wide, happy smiles and she was actually laughing. Everyone took turns hugging her before Olivia reluctantly followed her father out, Shawn Douglas promising to call on her in the morning.

'I have to say that this was the best day of my life.' Olivia took off her jacket before sinking into the couch, all smiles. 'I felt I've known my family all my life, Dad- they're so nice, every one of them.'

'I told you they'll love you.' Bo said, sitting beside her.

'And I love them too, especially Grandmother and Shawn-Douglas.' Bo smiled, ruffling her hair.

'But when am I going to meet Ciara?'

Bo hesitated then replied, 'Tomorrow. I'll bring her over here.'

Olivia sensed something weird in her father's tone. 'You haven't told Hope about me, have you, Dad?' she shrewdly guessed.

'No, kitten, I haven't. It's rather complicated to explain right now but I want you to trust me on this.'

'Can I do otherwise?'

Bo chuckled. During the great trouble with Victor when he'd urged her to trust him to prove her innocence, Carly had said the exact same words; _can I do otherwise?_

He sobered, thinking of her miles away- hooked to a machine. She's been in a coma for six weeks now and he'd gone out of his way to hide his worry from Olivia. Discovering Carly alive after all these years had been a shock and while he was still confused as to what his feelings towards her were, he also knew if she'd suddenly died for real was something he wouldn't be able to bear, especially now that she and Olivia were finally free of Lawrence Alamain. The demon who had decided to play God with their lives. How he wished he'd had the chance to waste the son-of-a-bitch!

A yawn from Olivia brought him back to the present. 'Might as well turn in... Oh, shoot!'

'What is it?'

'My purse, I must have left it at the pub. And my cell phone's in it.'

'No problem, I'll go back and get it.' Bo rose.

'No no, you don't have to do that, besides it's late!'

'Sweetheart, I'm the Commissioner of Police- I've been out later than this.' Bo said, amused at her concern. 'Go to bed, I won't be long.' He left the house.

Olivia lay on the couch, shutting her eyes. Meeting her family was like tasting a slice of heaven; far more precious than anything she'd had, besides her darling mother. The Bradys were obviously a close knit family, fiercely loyal to each other and their closeness beyond blood ties. Her father had already explained that she, Shawn Douglas and himself weren't Bradys by blood- his biological father being Victor Kiriakis. From the way Bo spoke of him, he sounded just like Lawrence, so Olivia had no interest in meeting that gentleman- as far as she was concerned, he was only her grandfather by the unfortunate case of default.

She must have drifted off to sleep because she jerked awake at sound of the front door opening, followed by a gasp and an angry voice demanding: 'who are you? And what the hell are you doing in my house?'

Olivia jerked up, sleepiness gone. In front of her stood a tall brunette woman, with a menacing look on her pretty face.

'I asked you a question, who are you?' the stranger repeated harshly.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Years of physical and verbal abuse would turn any teenage girl into a shrinking violet. But thanks to Bo Brady's and Carly Manning's blood flowing through her veins, Olivia Alamain was very much her parents' daughter; the turbulent years of her young life had merely toughened rather than break her. So other than being startled, the woman's (whom she guessed was her father's soon-to-be ex-wife) angry tone didn't affect her. Instead, she got up with the grace and dignity inherited from her mother.

'Hello. You must be Mrs Brady.' she said politely, moving forward. 'My name is Olivia Alamain.'

The name meant nothing to Hope and the English accent threw her off for a second but she was bent on getting answers. 'What are you doing in my house? And where's Bo?'

'He had to step out for a moment. He'll be back soon.' _I hope_ , Olivia added silently.

'You still haven't explained your presence.' Hope coldly reminded her.

Olivia pondered on whether or not to come clean now or wait for Bo. She chose the latter. 'Actually, I'm sort of a house guest.'

'House guest?' Hope snapped incredulously. 'In my matrimonial home?'

'He said you moved out...'

'THIS IS STILL MY HOUSE!' was the angry reply. 'My God! Just how old are you, anyway?'

'I beg your pardon?' Olivia asked, astonished.

'Cut the aristocratic crap, it's not going to work. You do realize Bo, my husband, is old enough to be your father? I cannot believe he would stoop this low!'

'No, no, no!' Olivia exclaimed, quite shocked. 'You think... no, it's not what it looks like, really!'

'If it isn't then who the hell are you?'

Olivia was suddenly angry in turn. Just who did this arrogant woman think she was, talking to her like this?

'Sorry, I'm not in the liberty to say.' she replied, coldly. 'Like I said, my... Bo will be back any minute and he will straighten this out.'

Hope gaped. 'Are you trying to be smart with me?'

'No.' Olivia's anger rose several notches. 'I just don't feel l need to explain myself to a woman who would rate her own husband this low. No wonder your marriage is on the rocks, if this is what you always do to him!'

This hit a nerve and Hope completely lost her temper. 'You either tell me what I want to know or I'll drag you out of here myself!'

'GET STUFFED!' Olivia snarled.

'Hey! What's going on here?' Bo demanded, slamming the door behind him. Olivia breathed a long sigh of relief.

Hope turned to him without further ado. 'Exactly what I want to know, Brady! Who is this?' jerking a finger towards Olivia's direction.

'Don't you point that finger at me!' Olivia snapped.

'Olivia!' Bo admonished.

'She thinks we're sleeping together!' was the indignant reply.

Bo stared at Hope. 'Are you kidding me?'

Hope folded her arms, glaring at him.

'Here.' Bo tossed the purse towards Olivia and she caught it deftly. 'Go upstairs. '

'WHAT?!' shouted Hope.

Ignoring her, Bo fixed his eyes on Olivia. 'Upstairs. _Now._ '

Olivia obeyed, her boots making loud thuds on the stairs. She hadn't envisaged the wife Bo had mourned so deeply and then miraculously reunited with to be a First-class bitch; where on earth did she get off having such a preposterous idea and about Bo of all people. Her lover indeed!

'What the hell's the matter with you- how could you talk to her like that?' Bo demanded angrily.

'Oh, I'm sorry, next time I'll remember to be more civil to the next bimbo I find sleeping on my couch!' Hope knew she was acting childishly but she was too unnerved at the sight of the beautiful girl to care how she sounded.

'Don't call Olivia a bimbo again. _Ever_. And I'll like you to stop with the outraged wife routine.' Bo's low voice spelled danger to anyone who knew him as well as Hope did. Stubborn though she was, she knew when to back down. Sullenly, she bit her lip.

The doorbell rang and Bo swore loudly. 'CHRIST! What now?' He moved to open the door, inwardly groaning at the figure on his doorstep.

'Hey, Bo.'

'What do you want, Justin?' Bo asked, exasperated as his cousin stepped past him.

'Roman told me you were back and I was in the neighbourhood so... oh, hi Hope.' A curt nod was the only reply to his greeting.

Puzzled, Justin Kiriakis looked at her , then at Bo. 'Did I come at a bad time?'

'Actually, you did. If you'll excuse us...'

'NO!' Hope cut in, glad an ally was there to be on the ring side seat. 'Justin's not going anywhere. He's family so he should hear your explanation as well.'

'What explanation?' asked Justin, confused.

Bo felt he was helplessly fighting his way through a very thick fog. 'This has nothing to do with Justin, it's between you and me!'

'The hell it is!'

'Will one of you tell me what the hell is going on here?' Justin snapped, irritably.

'This should be interesting enough.' Olivia remarked sarcastically, climbing down the stairs. Justin took one look at her and backed away, stunned. 'NO WAY!' he exclaimed.

WHAT WAS THIS NOW? 'Wait a second... you know her ?' Hope gasped incredulously.

'I thought I told you to wait upstairs.' Bo scolded as Olivia moved to his side.

'And I couldn't let you face the music alone. This concerns me as well , I'm not going to hide in the shadows.' Olivia replied, raising her chin, her green eyes flashing fire.

 _I'm not going to cower in the shadows while you play the detective; I DON'T need a man to run things for her!..._ were the words Carly had hurled at him so many years ago. At that time she'd been framed for Victor's supposed murder and while she'd trusted Bo to protect her and prove her innocence, she'd also refused to play the role of the damsel in distress and had insisted on being a part of the investigation. Why should he expect their daughter to be any different? Bo couldn't help the smile tugging at his mouth as he looked at the defiant girl.

'Bo... who's this?' Justin asked faintly, looking as if he'd seen a ghost.

'This will come as a shock, Justin but...' Bo ruffled Olivia's curls before slipping his arm round her. 'This is Olivia, my daughter.'

Hope looked as if she'd been slapped hard. Justin stared at the girl.

'But Bo... she... she looks exactly like...'

'I know. And that's because she's Carly's daughter, and mine.'

'You have a child outside our marriage?' Hope shouted, thoroughly angry now. 'You mean you cheated on me? And you had the nerve to bring her into my home!'

'No, Hope wait!' Justin jumped in as she moved to the door. He grabbed her arm but she shook it off as if Justin was a buzzing fly and stalked out, slamming the door behind her.

Olivia winced, distressed. 'Oh, dear...'

'Hey, hey!' Bo hugged her, kissing her cheeks. 'Don't start blaming yourself; none of this is your fault. When she's simmered down, she'll get the whole story.'

'Hello!' Justin said, totally confused. 'I'm still here, so I might as well hear it.'

'No sweat. But first things first. Olivia, this is my cousin- Justin Kiriakis.' Olivia moved forward, hand outstretched. Justin automatically took it, trying to gather his thoughts. Carly had died before she and Bo could have kids, how on earth did this development come about?

'Hello.' he managed.

'Hello. I'm Olivia Alamain.'

 _Alamain?_ Justin couldn't take it anymore.

'One of you better start talking... before I really lose it!'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For a long time, Hope paced from one end of Victor Kiriakis' lavishly decorated living room; shock, anger and feelings of betrayal running through her body. For years Bo had kept his love-child a secret from her; now the child, an insolent brat, was living in HER house! And to think she'd felt so guilty and ashamed of her affair with Patrick Lockhart, had agonised over Ciara's paternity until the tests had proven that Bo was the father. He'd forgiven her; sure he had to. Because he'd done exactly the same thing! Hope Brady was close to hating Bo right there and then.

Her mind switched to the girl. Justin had said that she looked exactly like her mother. Which meant that the mysterious woman Bo had an affair with was a real looker, Hope thought jealously and her anger grew with the need to smash something. Instead she threw herself on the couch, staring into space.

Victor came back from a fundraising dinner party about an hour later and found Hope gulping down a third shot of his finest brandy.

'What's the matter now?' he said, in a bored tone.

Hope looked at her father-in-law standing in the doorway, looking distinguished in his expensively cut tux. 'Don't start with me, Victor.' she put the glass down.

'Well, you're still living under my roof. Surely I have the right to know what's bothering you.' He replied, walking in.

Hope gritted her teeth, trying to curb her anger. 'Your precious son is harbouring his secret love child at our house as we speak.'

'Come again?' Victor exclaimed.

'That's right! Bo had an affair and his bastard has resurfaced. He actually introduced her to me!' She laughed mirthlessly, pouring herself another shot.

'Come on now, Bo? Even if he had an affair, a child won't be something he'd keep from you.'

'Yeah, well Bo isn't exactly the boy I married; I hardly feel I know him anymore.'

If he'd heard this statement once, he'd heard it a million times since she and Ciara moved in and he was fed up.

'So who is this girl's mother?' asked Victor, still unable to believe Hope's story.

She made an impatient gesture with her hand. 'Some woman called Kelly... no, Carly or something.'

'Carly? As in Carly Manning?' Victor exclaimed. 'That's impossible!'

'What do you mean by that? You know her too?' Hope snapped. 'How important was she to Bo?'

Victor pulled herself together. 'Her relationship with Bo is immaterial.'

'VICTOR!'

'Trust me on this. Whoever this girl is, she can't be Bo and Carly's daughter.'

'Why not?'

'Because that tramp died sixteen years ago and she and Bo never had children!' Victor snapped, the memory of how Dr. Carly Manning, formerly Lady Katarina Von Leuschner, had spurned his love stinging him all over again. After her untimely death, he'd felt some regret over what might had been and commiserated with Bo, who only scorned his gesture. Bo had been inconsolable with grief for a long time then had slowly moved on with Billie Reed. Then unexpectedly, Hope had returned from the dead.

Hope was stunned but not enough to ask, 'why are you calling her that? Who really was she?'

'She was my wife.' was the bitter reply.

' _Your wife?_ Help me out here, you just said that she and Bo...'

'She was sleeping with Bo behind my back, then later ran off to live with him on that damned boat as bold as you please!' spat Victor, the old jealousy back in full force after several years. 'I promised her the world and she betrayed me!'

'That's not how it happened and you know it, Victor.' Justin cut in before Hope could speak.

'This doesn't concern you.'

'Oh, yes it does- front, back and centre. Carly was more than a friend to me and Adrienne; I'm not about to let you slander a wonderful woman any further besides listening to you play the victim.' Justin wondered just how much poison Victor had fed Hope.

'Go to hell! Victor barked, outraged.

'Justin,' Hope got up, determined to get a word in. 'What did you find out?'

'A lot of things, things I'm still trying to digest. I think you should sit down, especially you Victor.'

'Hope just told me a preposterous story about a girl claiming to be Carly's daughter.'

Justin snorted. Anyone who saw that kid would have little cause to doubt her claim. 'She _is_ Carly's daughter.'

'Carly's dead!'

'No, she isn't.'

'Justin, have you been drinking?' Victor asked suspiciously.

'Far from drunk, Uncle of mine. As we speak, Carly's breathing through a tube, no thanks to your ex nephew- by marriage.'

Victor exchanged a confused look with Hope before sitting down at last.

'Start talking, boy. And it better be good.'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After Justin had taken his leave, Bo went up to look in on Olivia. Clad in a lace nightgown, she was sound asleep; the day's events had worn her out. Standing over her, Bo thought how beautiful, innocent and defenceless she looked. He'd only known her for a few weeks and already felt nothing but boundless love for her. Just thinking of Larry's hands slapping her around as well as his fists making contact with Carly's soft skin sent more surges of red hot hatred and rage through him. Justin had brushed aside his fear about Olivia having nightmares.

'I wouldn't worry too much about Olivia's state of mind, Bo. You're her father, Carly's her mum- two of the most stalwart hard asses I've ever met- which makes her a very a tough kid. And I don't think she'll lose sleep over killing a monster like Lawrence Alamain; the man was a beast and by killing him, she paid him out and freed herself and Carly at the same time.'

 _I won't let anyone hurt you, ever_ , he vowed silently. _I'll kill anyone who dares!_

Gently, he slipped her legs under the blankets, pulling them over her. Moving a chestnut curl from her eyes, he kissed his daughter's smooth, young cheek.

'G'night, kitten.' he whispered, turning off the light and closing the room behind him.

As he settled comfortably in bed, his thoughts moved to Carly. Beautiful, head-strong but compassionate, independent Carly Manning who'd brightened the darkness he was living in before she'd come to Salem. Of blue-blood lineage but the most down to earth woman he'd ever met. One of the most dedicated physicians Salem University ever had. Because of his lingering feelings of Hope's untimely ''death" and abject terror of losing Carly after her stabbing at the lighthouse, he'd pushed her away; denying his love. By the time he'd come to his senses, Victor had tricked her into marriage. Even after she's told him about the forged note, he'd sent her away again because he was stricken by a virus meant for her. But his longing for her prevailed as he got sicker and sicker. He'd sent a note and she'd immediately rushed to his side. She'd raced against time to get the antidote and administered it to him at the hospital, putting an end to the virus at long last.

 _Bo opened his eyes when he felt a cool hand on his hot brow. Carly was sitting beside him on the bed. Her cheeks were wet with tears but she was smiling._

 _'Hey Princess.' he said weakly._

 _'Hey, yourself.' she replied._

 _'How am I doing?'_

 _'You're doing great, sweetheart.'_

 _He reached for her hand and she slipped it into his._

 _'Remember what we talked about at the loft...'_

 _'About Heaven? The place where the music is nothing but silence?'_

 _He nodded. 'Can you hear it now, Carly? The orchestra serenading us now?'_

 _She put her head to one side and nodded, smiling wider. 'I hear it.' She rested her head on the pillow, her face just inches away from his. 'I do hear it.'_

 _He smiled at her. 'Thank you princess. You saved my life.'_

 _The look in the sparkling green eyes said it all. Like he'd told her a long time ago, they needed no words. His love for her must have shown in his own eyes because she moved closer, kissing him lightly on the lips and pressed her soft cheek against his._

Bo closed his eyes. A few weeks later, she'd almost died after she'd walked into a tampered elevator meant for him. Just like she's almost died after a thug had stabbed her when his back was turned. Time and time again, somebody or something or other came between them but they'd stayed strong because of their great love. Once again, fate had brought her back during a dark period of his life; Olivia a wonderful bonus.

 _Hang in there, princess._ Bo said softly. _Hang in there._

::::::::::::::::::::

For the first time in years, Olivia Alamain slept soundly. No nightmares haunted her. But the recurring dream returned...

 _She could hear the sounds of mama's screams before she got to the study, Sarah scurrying after her. 'Stop! Don't Lawrence, don't!'_

 _'I'll kill you first before I let you humiliate me, accursed bitch!'_

 _Olivia ran in, in time to see her mother dragged to the balcony by the hair. 'NOOOO!' she screamed as her mother fell._

 _She ran in, charging at him. 'You cowardly BASTARD! Murderer!' she screamed, scratching his face with her nails, filled with blind rage. Lawrence grabbed both hands in one iron grip and struck her twice across the face before sending her flying across the room. Olivia saw stars as she hit the back of her head against the desk. Through the haze she saw Sarah running into the room._

 _'Miss Olivia!' she cried moving towards her, shrieking as Lawrence grabbed her by the arm._

 _'You kitchen slut, I'll teach you to interfere!' he snarled, a slap on her face following his words. As she fell, one Italian loafer made contact with her side. Sarah cowered, screaming._

 _Olivia struggled up and as if a voice whispered to her to look down spied Lawrence's priceless jewelled antique dagger on his desk. She'd seen it several times, had been told it was of Aztec origin. She picked it up quickly. Lawrence was still kicking Sarah._

 _Your chance, at last. Do it, do it now! The voice in her head ordered. With the agility of a panther, she lurched at the monster, plunging the knife deep into him. Lawrence Alamain's eyes were wide with shock and terror as he looked into her eyes._

 _'You... would kill... your own father...?' he gasped as the life rapidly ebbed from him._

 _Olivia didn't need a mirror to know that her eyes were filled with raw hatred towards the dying man in front her. Years of accumulated hate. She knew exactly what she was doing and had no regrets._

 _'You... are not my father.' she informed him through gritted teeth, before pushing him down to the ground. Lawrence gasped then lay still, eyes open, blood soaking his shirt._

 _'Is he dead?' Sarah whispered from behind._

 _Olivia stood over him for a few minutes, breathing fast, her heart hammering in her chest. Lawrence's eyes were already glassy._

 _'Seems so, Sarah.' She went to the young woman and helped her up. 'Are you alright?'_

 _'Yes, ma'am.' Sarah rubbed her side gingerly._

 _There was no time to waste. Plunking the receiver from its cradle she dialled the number Mama had made her memorize._

 _'_ _Hello, this is Olivia Alamain. Listen very carefully; I've just killed Lawrence. Yes, I'm sure, Mr Naveen- he's dead. No, mama can't come to the phone now; she's badly hurt if she's not dead already! Please get over here now with the police. Yes, yes... I'll do my best. Hurry.' As she put the receiver down, the butler Hoskins burst in, along with two male servants._

 _'Are you alright, Miss Alamain?' he gasped. The other two moved over to Lawrence's body._

 _'I'm fine... get away, Sarah!' Olivia snapped impatiently as the maid tried to rub off the trickle of blood flowing down the corner of her mouth, some drops had already stained her silk blouse. Her left eye was aching badly, rapidly swelling. 'Where's my mother?'_

 _'She's been carried in... She's still alive, Thank God. '_

 _Olivia made for the door but Hoskins blocked her way. 'No, wait!'_

 _'Step aside, I have to see to my mother!' she snarled._

 _Hoskins stood firm. 'You have to deal with those thugs first.'_

 _'I'm their boss, there's nothing they can do to me!'_

 _'Then act it. Show them you are the mistress now.' The old man stared her down. 'The whole staff is behind you. You're not the only one who's lived in fear of him. We couldn't stop the abuse but we can protect you from those men if we have to. Show them that you are not broken.'_

 _Sarah nodded timidly in agreement._

 _Olivia stared back. He's right. I can't let them walk over me; for mama's sake as well as mine. Suddenly she felt older than all her fifteen years._

 _'Who's looking after my mother?'_

 _'Mrs Browning and some of the maids. The doctor has already been summoned.'_

 _She took charge immediately._

 _'Jonathan, Tony... round up the staff, except those with my mother. Tell them to just stand outside the study.' The young men nodded and hurried out._

 _Opening the drawer of the antique desk, she found what she'd expected; a loaded automatic which she tucked into the waistband of her skirt. Despite what Hoskins said, she couldn't take any chances. Mama had long prepared her for a day like this._

 _Hoskins brought out a gun which she recognised as his old service revolver._

 _'Hoskins...'_

 _'I meant what I said, lamb.' His face was set in stubborn lines. Sarah trembled but remained where she was._

 _Gideon Laughton, Chief of the Security detail burst into the room with four of his men, guns drawn. Their eyes moved from Lawrence's body to her._

 _Quick as a flash, Olivia looked Gideon in the eye and said with all the coldness she could muster. 'There's nothing you can do for him. My lawyer and the police are on their way. Any of you lays a finger on me and you'll all find yourselves in a whole lot of trouble.'_

 _Hoskins stood protectively beside her. 'The law is on her side.' the old man warned the men. 'You all saw the atrocity committed on that poor lady. You want to harm his daughter further?' he barked._

 _Gideon glanced from Hoskins back to her. Olivia guessed his mind was working furiously. Her fingers rested on the gun tucked behind her back._

 _'I'm running things now, Gideon. If you and your co-goons have somewhere to run, I suggest you move before the police get here; I'm sure they would be more than happy making acquaintance with most of you with records.' she continued. 'You choose to remain; you'll be paid off handsomely, providing you behave until they get here. Or you'll find yourselves facing a firing squad. Make your choice.' She stood her ground, green eyes locked with grey. At the doorway, majority of the domestic staff were assembled, at full alert for trouble._

 _Gideon made his choice. He moved forward, putting the gun on the table, along with the spare. The other four followed suit._

 _'You win, Your Highness.' he said wryly, his smile not quite reaching his eyes._

 _Olivia didn't back down, her hand still on the gun. 'You will inform the others of this?'_

 _'You have my word and absolute guarantee.'_

 _'Right. Now get out.'_

 _Twenty minutes later, Omar Naveen had shown up with reinforcements._

Yes, no nightmares haunted Olivia, contrary to Bo's fears. She felt safe in her new world and slept like a baby.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Freshly showered and dressed in a bright green tank top over a pair of hip hugging jeans, Olivia bounced down the stairs then stopped short.

'Good morning, Kitten.'

'Good morning Dad. Good Heavens; what is all this?' she asked, staring at the baskets of flowers in the living room. Purple gloxinia, tulips, lilies, orchids and pink roses. 'Who on earth sent these?'

'From Victor and my guess is, he raided his precious greenhouses,' Bo said with wry amusement. 'They're for you.'

Olivia moved forward, examining the fragrant blooms. She pulled off the card attached to one of them.

'Looking forward to meet you, Victor.' she read. 'He and Uncle Justin must have talked far into the night.'

'Trust me baby girl, it takes a whole lot to shock your grandfather. He probably found it hard to believe at first.'

Olivia crumpled the card, turning to Bo. 'Can I ask you something, Dad?'

'You know you can ask me anything.'

'How come you never told Hope about Mama?'

Bo sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. 'Oh, that.'

' "Oh that?"' Olivia's voice was suddenly cold. 'Is it something I'm not meant to ask because I might hear something I won't like?'

'No, of course not!' Bo said quickly, rubbing her arm. 'I didn't mean the way it sounded.'

Her face relaxed a little. 'So, why?'

Bo took her hand and led her to the couch, taking a seat next to her. 'if you want to know the truth, Olivia- the night Naveen came to see me, was the first time in years I actually said your mother's name, something I never thought I'd do again. The same goes for the family.'

Olivia's eyes widened but she was silent, waiting for him to continue. Bo squeezed her hand, as painful memories flooded in. How could he put together words describing the agony he'd felt that faithful day. But he made an effort...

 _'It's not true; tell me it's not true!'_

 _Tom Horton's kindly face held a mixture of sadness and pity as he touched Bo's arm. 'Carly's gone. We did everything we could, we really did... but her heart gave out. I'm so sorry, Bo.'_

 _Bo shook his head, still in denial. Carly couldn't be dead, not his princess- she couldn't be. But Neal and Marcus also shook their heads. Marcus' cheeks were already wet with tears. Marlena was weeping in Roman's arms, Jennifer was being supported by Jack, her face deathly white._

 _Shawn shook his head, tears falling as well. 'Son, I... I don't know what to say. She was such a bonny lass...'_

 _'No, pop,' Bo shook his aching head. 'Don't refer her in the past tense. She can't be dead.'_

 _'Bo...' Alice Horton pleaded, her voice shaking. 'I know this is a big shock, it's a big shock for all of us, but you have to face the facts.' She held his face with both hands. 'She's gone, Bo. Gone.'_

 _Bo shut his eyes. Four years ago, he'd lost his wife and first love. Carly had made him whole again and now she too has been taken away from him._

 _'Where is she?' he asked, brokenly._

 _'Her body... I mean, she's still in her room.' said Marcus, wiping his eyes with his knuckles. 'They'll come for her soon.'_

 _His feet feeling like lead, he walked into the private room where Carly lay. He knelt beside the bed, pushing back her silky hair. Even in death she looked serene, no trace of pain or suffering. For a few minutes, he stared hard at the beautiful face, willing for her to wake up and look up at him out of the vibrant green eyes he loved so much._

 _'Princess!' he suddenly cried in a low voice, raw with pain and grief. 'You can't leave me! I have nothing without you, I'm nothing without you!' Scalding tears fell on the fingers holding her hand. 'Why, why did you have to die? Carly... why?'_

 _Wracking, heartrending sobs shook him as he buried his face against her still warm neck. A few weeks ago, they'd been making love in every room of the large house they'd rented for themselves, making plans for their postponed wedding. The light that had brightened his darkness was suddenly burnt out, leaving him in the dark again. He'll never hear her infectious laugh again, see her green eyes dancing up at him, kiss her, hold her soft body in his arms, listen to her read to Shawn Douglas. She'll never walk down the aisle and be joined with him as man and wife. Never, Never, NEVER! The word tormented him as he cried his heart out for the woman he'd loved, loved so much and cruelly taken away from him._

 _He stayed there with her until Alice and Roman came and gently led him away._

Bo sighed, closing his eyes for a minute. He opened them, turning to Olivia, her hand still clasped in his.

'I loved your mother more than life itself, kitten. It wasn't easy seeing her lying in that casket, watching her being lowered into that damned grave. After the funeral, I got on my bike and just rode for a long time until I got to the woods and I let out my grief. I asked God why the hell he'd taken my princess from me when I needed her the most, what the hell was I supposed to do without Carly now? Just what exactly?' his voice was low and angry at the memory of that night of torment.

'And I wasn't the only one. Everyone felt the loss- our family, our friends- Carly had left her mark everywhere she touched, she did do much, GAVE so much. At first, all I wanted to do was just pine away and die and join her. But I had Shawn Douglas to consider and besides, I learnt from my first mourning experience, about the heartbreak of looking back. Your mother taught me just how painful it was, looking back, that was why I was finally able to close the door and move on with her. She healed me. But then she was taken away from me and it was much harder because I kept thinking of the married life we would never have. So, this time the door didn't close slowly; it was forcibly locked. I couldn't think of her without crying and throwing things, I couldn't bear hearing her name mentioned and I made Shawn Douglas and everyone we knew to stop talking about her. They had to anyhow, because they too were hurting. Slowly I picked up the pieces, then Billie and I became more than friends. You know the rest.' Bo's brown eyes locked with his daughter's. ' So you see honey, why your mother's been unspoken for so long.'

Olivia nodded, soberly. 'I'm sorry, Dad, I just had to ask, after Hope's reaction...'

'Don't be sorry at all. It's all in the past and Carly is alive.'

'Breathing through a machine, no thanks to Lawrence Alamain.' was the bitter response. 'If it hadn't been for him and that bitch...' Bo put his arm around her, resting her head against his chest.

Another nagging question was on the tip of her tongue but Olivia wisely decided not to bother. All they could do now was move forward; why ponder on what would have been and so on? She now knew her real father, she and Carly were free and God Willing; Carly was going to wake up and start life afresh. Yet, thinking over at how her mother had first appeared during Bo's dark period and then resurfaced just after his marriage hit the rocks, Olivia couldn't help but wonder if Fate still had something else in store for her parents.

Bo's cell rang just as they were in the middle of breakfast. The caller ID indicated it was Victor.

'Did she like the flowers?' was Victor's greeting.

'Good morning to you too, Victor.' Bo replied.

'When are you bringing her over here?' Victor continued, ignoring the sarcasm. 'I want to have a look at her.'

Bo was long used to his biological father's arrogance but this piece of it really infuriated him. '"Have a look at her?" you make it sound like she's some new horse you just acquired.'

'Fine! Since you choose to be fussy over words, I want to meet her. She's my granddaughter after all.'

'Aren't you even going to ask about Carly, who just _happens_ to be her mother?'

A pause at Victor's end. 'Bring Olivia over to the house and you can fill me in on Carly's situation.'

'I'm not your errand boy, Victor. Olivia's my daughter- I'll decide whether she can meet you or not.'

'Be that as it may, either bring her over or I'll send a car to pick her up.' Victor hung up.

'Sounds like a real git, ain't he?' Olivia remarked, sipping her coffee.

'A complete understatement. He wants me to bring you over.'

'I gathered as much. I suppose this means an excursion to the dragon's pit?'

More like the criminal's lair, Bo thought. It was bad enough that Ciara was living there, the last thing he wanted was Olivia to set foot in that damned house. Victor had once plotted against Shawn Douglas by trying to help Phillip wrestle little Claire from him. Although Shawn Douglas and Belle finally got their daughter back, Bo never really forgave Victor for his action; which was why he didn't trust him around Ciara or Brady for that matter, as he and Brady's father, John Black, have never really gotten along either. Victor also never forgave Carly for leaving him, Heaven knows what traps he was setting for Carly's daughter. Olivia may have been able to defend Carly but he was determined to protect her with everything he's got. Victor was not going to harm his daughter in any way. Not while he was still around.

:::::::::::::

Shawn Douglas arrived a while later, bearing a pink cardboard box with a white rose attached to it. 'From grandma,' he explained, handing it to his sister. Opening it, she saw it was a chocolate covered cake.

'One of her special homemade cheesecakes, she wasn't kidding about adding more fat to that scarecrow frame of yours.' he ducked as Olivia took a swipe at him with her free hand, giggling.

'I suppose I'll have to eat this all up to put Grandy's mind at rest then. I'll just pop this in the fridge.'

Shawn Douglas waited until she disappeared into the kitchen before turning to his father. 'Mum came by grandma's a while ago.'

Bo sighed. 'I take it she let it rip?'

'She was furious, kept asking over and over why we'd all kept Carly a secret all this time- as well something about living a lie... I left grandma to explain everything to her.' He suddenly noticed the flowers. 'Where did these come from?'

'Victor sent them to Olivia. And he wants me to bring her over.' Olivia came back, overhearing the last bit.

'So, are we going, then?'

'If you really want to, kitten. But I have my reasons of not approving of this, at least for now.'

Olivia hesitated then shrugged. 'Well, I'm not that all anxious to meet him. Anyhow, Shawn D and I've already made plans; he's going to show me around town. And he's taking me sailing.' she grinned at Shawn Douglas. She had no way of knowing as he ruffled her hair, how much Shawn Douglas already loved her, in spite so short a meeting. Roman's revelation had stunned him and he'd cried bitterly over Nicky's untimely death but the knowledge that his beloved foster mother was alive after years of blocking her memory from his mind and the added bonus of a sister who reminded him so much of her had gradually consoled him. As he lived so far away, he was determined to spend a lot of time with Olivia for the rest of his short visit.

'Yes, you two go on. We'll meet at the pub for lunch later.' Bo suggested.

'I'll just go freshen up and get my coat.' she bounced up the stairs again. Shawn Douglas looked sober again. 'And Carly? What's the story?'

'If she pulls out of the coma, the doctors are sure she'll be able to walk. Her spine narrowly escaped permanent damage, three cracked ribs and both legs were in a cast when I saw her.'

'Vivian knows Larry's dead right?'

'Yeah, Olivia sent her his ashes- out of spite. If it hadn't been for Carly and Naveen's careful planning and the court's ruling, that bitch would have filed a petition for guardianship in the possibility of Carly's death. Naveen's a very trustworthy guy, he'll take care of the conglomerate on Olivia's behalf. I can't thank him enough for everything he's done.'

'Sounds like a very dependable chap. How much is Olivia worth?'

Bo told him and Shawn Douglas whistled. 'That much? Wow, considering how Larry was forced to hand over John's rightful share of the estate.'

'Apparently Larry acquired some companies going under and more than trebled what he was left with. It's all in a trust though; until she's eighteen, Olivia will be getting yearly allowances.'

'Mmm.' Shawn Douglas said thoughtfully, already thinking ahead. 'John's in a position to help Naveen out with the administration and Frankie will want to help as well. Does he know about Carly?'

'He's still not answering his phone, we don't know where the hell he is. Probably on a business trip or a safari. Roman said he left several messages on his machine.'

Shawn Douglas was silent and Bo noticed that his eyes were forming tears. 'Son...' he touched his arm.

'It's... just so painful. I mean, all these years we buried our grief and all the while she and that poor kid upstairs, brutalized by that s.o.b...' Shawn Douglas wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. 'he just never accepted the hard fact that Carly loved us both, that she'll rather live on a boat than a damned castle, ride with you on the Harley than in a limo with him, that she was a selfless, WONDERFUL woman who honestly cared about people!' His voice shook with anger. 'He and Vivian stole her from us! She was ours! What gave them the right to mess with our lives like that?'

It was a question Bo would never have an answer to, just like he'll never have the pleasure of inflicting revenge on Lawrence Alamain for his evil deeds.

' Larry's frying in hell for what he did to us.' he assured Shawn Douglas. ' The important thing is that Olivia is here with us now and will always be. Carly is alive and she will get better.'

Shawn Douglas nodded, his handsome face relaxing at his father's assurance.

Olivia appeared, her hair combed and wearing a black leather jacket. 'Alright, I'm ready.' She kissed Bo on both cheeks. 'We'll see you later then.'

'Have fun, you two.'

Bo stared after his son and daughter as they walked down the path; arm in arm. His first borns from Hope and Carly. Two children raised differently and yet already possessing a deep rapport between them. It was like looking at Carly and himself. The biker and the aristocrat. Ying and Yang. Different but a perfect foil to the other.

 _Carly opened her eyes and wondered where she was. Everywhere was dark. Where am I? She thought. She tried to get up but couldn't move around, she was wedged tight in some enclosed space._

 _What the hell? She distinctly heard a noise. The sound of stone and dirt hitting whatever's above her. Raising her hands, she felt something soft, like silk. The noise grew louder. A horrible realisation hit her._

 _'Good Lord! I've been buried alive! She shrieked, filled with abject terror. She pounded uselessly at the casket's lid. 'Help, somebody help me, please!'_

 _The sound of more dirt and pebbles hitting the casket continued. Carly screamed at the top of her lungs. 'Stop! I'm alive, I'm alive... Bo, where are you, help me! Help me, PLEEEASE!'_

Dr. Simpson, in the middle of checking Carly Manning's chart looked up in alarm as the monitor beeped erratically. He hurried to her side, a nurse and a younger doctor at his elbow. His examination gave him disturbing news. _'Cardiac arrest!'_

A nurse hurriedly pulled down the sheet, while the second doctor pulled down Carly's hospital gown to expose her chest. As fast as lightning, CPR was administered. The sounds grew louder.

Dr. Simpson saw that there was no other option and barked some instructions. The prepared defibrillator paddles were hurriedly placed on Carly's chest.

'Charging 200...Clear!' Carly's body jerked under the jolt of electricity.

'Come on, Dr. Manning...' Simpson muttered. 'FIGHT!'


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

As Carly battled for her life, Hope finally got the whole bio of her relationship with Bo, though not from Caroline. Her mother-in-law had confirmed Justin's story that she and Bo had been engaged to be married but couldn't or wouldn't explain why no one had spoken of her in years. And after Justin's reprimand and narration of what had actually happened to Carly, Victor had maintained a sullen silence on the matter. In angry desperation, she turned to her aunt, Maggie Horton. After putting up with her shocked exclamations about Carly's sudden resurface and Larry and Vivian's cruel deceit, she firmly demanded answers to all her questions. And Maggie, albeit reluctantly, had given her the whole story. Now she knew who Carly Manning was.

A doctor who'd worked at Salem University Hospital. Of blue-blood lineage and older sister of Frankie Brady; their birth names Lady Katarina and Lord François Von Leuschner. She and Bo had become close friends after she'd climbed down an oil well at the risk of her own life to rescue little Shawn Douglas. Once finally admitting their love for each other, they'd been inseparable, despite Victor and Lawrence Alamain's efforts. They'd lived together on the _Fancy Face_ , raising Shawn Douglas, who'd adored her, but never called her Mom, out of respect for Hope. She and Bo were named Brady Black's god parents. She'd raced against time to formulate an antidote for Bo when he'd been stricken with a rare virus and had nursed him back to health. Tom Horton, Hope's late grandpa, had recommended her to be the head of the Trauma Unit and she'd started the Medivan Outreach Programme. All in all, a completely down-to-earth, selfless lady who Bo had loved very much, despite the huge difference in backgrounds.

Hope has always revelled being Bo's first love; having first met him when she was a mere 17 year old. They had had their highs and lows, but they knew their deep love kept them as one, more so after their Shawn Dee had been born. It hadn't been easy for her watching him with Billie after her sudden return to Salem, had been so upset when it looked like he was going to marry her but then he and Billie had parted after he'd realized that he still loved Hope. Suddenly discovering that there had been a woman whom he'd obviously loved far deeper than Billie and probably more than her, burned Hope up to the core.

Studying the inscrutable expression on Hope's face, Maggie said gently, 'Hope, you have to understand... Bo was inconsolable, almost demented with grief when it happened. He yelled at anyone who mentioned her name; afterwards no one could make him stop crying- not even Alice. Caroline and Shawn had to take down her pictures, her things, everything. He blocked out memories of her and made us all promise not to talk about her or refer to her in anyway. When you came back... there was simply no point bringing her up. '

'She was that important that he did all that? Wow, it was certainly easier for him when I was gone.' Hope said bitterly.

'Stop that, Hope!' Maggie snapped, annoyed at the statement and the tone. 'Bo loved you very much; he was upset, very upset when we all thought you had died. You're wrong and very foolish if you think it was easy for him to move on, well it wasn't! He kept to himself for months in the boat, only Shawn-Douglas kept him from losing his mind. He denied his feelings for Carly for a long time, kept pushing her away but suddenly came to his senses after Victor tricked her into marriage.'

'Tricked her? I would have thought that his money was more than enough reason...'

'Hope, I'm really going to get mad at you if you insist on trashing Carly this way!' Maggie scolded. 'Carly's old money, she didn't need Victor or any other rich man! She married Victor because Bo made it clear he'll never over his grief, Victor took advantage of her misery. But then she and Bo found their way back to each other when he got sick. I guess he realized that life was too short or something but he moved on.'

Hope said nothing; every word that came out of Maggie's mouth was torture. The Bradys and her own family, the Hortons, had cared so deeply for Carly that they had followed Bo's wishes.

'Hope, listen to me. Bo's way of dealing with his grief over Carly may appear very extreme to you. Yes, he grieved deeply because he loved her, but he was also mourning for the married life they never had, or the kids she was unable to bear... after Nicky's birth, she was told she couldn't conceive.'

Hope laughed shortly. 'Yeah, well... Someone up there thought otherwise.' Skipping the altercation at the house, she informed Maggie about Olivia Alamain and Larry's murder.

'He actually _threw_ Carly off a balcony?' Maggie cried in horror. 'My God, is she alright?'

'Justin just said she's still in a coma.' Hope said reluctantly. 'And Bo's brought Olivia back here.'

'She's here already?' Maggie's eyes lit up with interest. 'Really? What's she like?'

'How did Carly Manning look like?' Hope asked, ignoring the question.

'Hope!'

'Tell me, Maggie.' Hope's voice was cold.

Maggie glared at her. 'Why is it so important to you, I want to know about Carly's daughter!'

'Well, since Justin did a double take when he saw her and her mother's been a deep, dark secret all this while, I'm entitled to know.'

God, she sounds like the bratty teenager she was so long ago! Maggie thought in exasperation.

'Fine. She was beautiful. Her eyes were green, rather slanted. Chestnut hair down her back and really fine cheekbones, the type you'd see on sculptures.'

Hope rocked herself to and fro. 'Huh. Well, Olivia's is her carbon copy then.'

Maggie wanted to ask more questions but the look on her niece's face made her decide otherwise. She was clearly jealous of the child and of Carly herself, based on all she'd heard about her. It was as if Bo had committed a crime, moving on and it was so ridiculous. Surely Hope hadn't expected him to have wallowed in misery for the rest of his days? Or, was she worried, now that their marriage was on the rocks, that Bo would find his way back to Carly?

 _This is the first entry to the story; the story of how the Mayans came to be._

 _Always in suspense, at peace and in silence. There was not yet a man or a woman_

 _Neither were there animals or birds, fish, trees or stones._

 _In this way, the heavens existed, and also the Corzon Del Cielo- the heart of Heaven;_

 _This being the name of God and this is how he is called._

 _The word then reached here, together came two gods and the darkness in the night_

 _And they joined their words and thought. Then it became clear that when dawn came, Man should appear. "'Now that be done thusly, they said, "let the emptiness be filled._

 _If this water withdraw and vacate space, let the land surge up and it shall be solid.''_

 _So they spoke: "Then let there be light. Let there be dawn in the heavens and on earth._

 _"There will be neither glory nor grandeur in our creation until a human creature exists."_

 _And with these words of two... the world began._

 _Carly put down the scroll and looked up at him out of her crystalline green eyes, illuminated by the candles' light. 'I don't think I've heard anything more beautiful than what we've just read.'_

 _Bo understood why Marlena had given it to them as a wedding present. The story wasn't just about the Mayans, it was actually about them; how they had started. He said so and Carly nodded in agreement._

 _'You keep saying I brightened your darkness.' She replied. 'Well, it goes both ways, my love, because you brightened mine too. For years I walked alone, lost in the dark, trying to find a light. And I found that light, not just you but Shawn Douglas as well.' She held his face with her two tapered palms. 'I love you both so much. I am so blessed.'_

 _Moved by her words, Bo drew her into his arms, her jasmine perfume enveloping him. 'I love you too, princess. And this is just the beginning. As long as we're together, the light will never die.'_

 _He kissed her, his mouth devouring hers and she feverishly kissed him back, her arms round his neck in a vice grip. He caressed her back before moving his hands lower and began undoing the sash of her lace dress..._

The shrill sound of his cell phone ringing jolted Bo back to reality. One glance at the Caller I.D made him curse loudly.

'Where is she, Bo?' Victor barked. 'I expected her here AGES AGO!'

Bo swallowed his aggravation, with difficulty. 'Once again, Olivia's not some new property you just bought, she's MY DAUGHTER and I'll let you see her when I'm good and ready.' he coldly replied.

'Do you mind explaining to me why you're keeping Olivia from me? You think I'm going to hurt her in some way, is that it?'

'Considering how much you hated her mother, most likely still do... I'm not at all anxious for her being in the same room with you just yet. And I sharply recall how obsessed you were with the idea of Carly having your baby; so I'm guessing what's going to happen the second Olivia walks through that door; it will be a tug of war for her, just it was like for Carly. You'll never want her out your sight.'

'I've never heard anything so preposterous in my life!'

'What's preposterous is the hatred you still have for Carly. Justin told me how you described her to Hope, so save your breath denying that.'

Silence. 'I want to meet her, that's all. I have a right to.' Victor said at last, quietly.

'And I have the right to protect her, as her father. I wasn't able to protect her from Lawrence Alamain but I'm sure as hell going to make sure I protect her from you.'

'I am not going to harm her, Bo. She's my granddaughter, for God sake. Next thing you'll say is that I might hurt Ciara.'

'Speaking of which, I'm getting her out of that house as soon as possible.'

'I'll like to assume that it means you'll be making up with your wife very soon and stop this divorce business at long last. Which brings me to my proposal, once Hope and Ciara moves back to your house, Olivia can come and stay with me.'

 _Did he hear to a word I said at all?_ Bo thought incredulously. He's already obsessed with Olivia like he was with Carly so long ago; what makes this much worse was that Kiriakis blood flows through Olivia's veins.

'You will meet her, WHEN I say so, Victor; not before then.'

He hung up before Victor could get a word in and instantly put the phone on voice mail, he wasn't about to put up with more bellyaching from him.

The way Bo ruthlessly analysed him always infuriated Victor, but this time he'd gone too far with the assumption he would harm a hair on Olivia's head. He'd been more than sincere in the note he'd sent with the flowers, once he'd gotten over the shock that Bo and Carly actually have a child together, stolen and hidden away for so long. And while he didn't want to feel sorry for Carly Manning, the very idea of her kicking and screaming in a buried casket gave him the shivers. He'd long discovered that his ex-wife was a devil woman but what the hell had possessed her to do such a thing to another human being, he'll never know. All he knew was that if she dared set foot in Salem, Bo will shoot her on sight, if Olivia didn't kill her first. She clearly was her father's daughter; doing exactly what Bo would have done to anyone who ever laid a finger on his precious Carly.

Justin walked in as he was pouring his second cup of coffee out of the ornate silver teapot. 'Spoken to Bo yet?' he asked, sitting opposite his uncle.

'That cousin of yours is skittish at the idea of me being anywhere near his daughter.' was the bitter reply.

'Based on the way you graphically described her mother, if I were Olivia's Dad, I would definitely be more than skittish.'

Victor refused to dignify Justin's remark with a reply. 'What was your impression of her?'

'Very beautiful and clearly her parents' daughter.' Justin helped himself to some toast.

'That's not what I meant.' Victor said abruptly, swallowing his jealousy. 'I meant her state of mind.'

'If you're asking if she seemed traumatized, the answer is no. When she and Bo told me the whole story, she didn't break down or cling to him.'

'I refuse to believe a teenage girl would go through that entire trauma over the years and not be emotionally affected. Once we get to know each other a lot better, I'm recommending a first class therapist for her.'

Justin managed not to choke on his coffee. _Was he serious?_

'You honestly think Bo will allow you to do that? She's his daughter, not yours.'

'If he cares about his daughter at all, he will.' Victor insisted. 'Even if she has his and her mother' traits, doesn't mean she isn't human. I stand by what I say. She needs to be looked at by a professional and I'll see that she gets it.' He finished his coffee and left the table, Justin staring after him.

Sitting at his laptop in his study, Victor typed the address of a very popular shoppers' website. He was going to get his own way, whether Bo liked it or not. If things went according to plan, his new granddaughter will insist on meeting him. After he'd sent the flowers, he'd contemplated sending Olivia a diamond necklace but discarded the idea because he knew Bo would never let her accept it, besides what were diamonds to the only Alamain heir? No, it had to be something meaningful and sincere.

This morning as Ciara had kissed him goodbye before leaving for school, he'd found the answer. Clicking a few buttons, the picture of the item appeared on screen. Lucky for him, the bidding was still on. Victor smiled. Olivia will not be able to resist the present he was about to buy for her.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

One of the many priceless memories Carly had shared with her daughter after coming out of the long term amnesia was the boat trips on the _Fancy Face_ with Bo and Shawn Douglas; sometimes the three of them, other times just her and Bo alone. In detail, she'd described the beauty and tranquility of the ocean and the delicious silence that always surrounded them, which to her and Bo was their own special music. On this beautiful sunny day, Olivia saw what she meant.

Shawn Douglas had made her take the wheel, guiding her until she was able to steer the sailboat with ease. When they reached the mouth of the river, he took over, moving the _Fancy Face III_ into the ocean and turned off the engine. The breeze picked up, lifting Olivia's luxuriant curls and she felt the ocean beneath her. Shawn Douglas put up the sails, the wind immediately catching them and they got under way.

'It's exactly how Ma described it,' Olivia marvelled. 'It's so breath-taking here and the silence... can you actually feel yourself soaking in it? Bloody marvellous, that's what it is!'

'Yeah, it really is.' Shawn Douglas agreed. He watched his sister, whose lovely face was lifted towards the sun, her expression blissful. It had been his idea for them to skip sightseeing and go sailing instead; mostly because he wanted her all to himself, no family members jostling for her attention. Within minutes they found themselves in deep conversation as the boat gracefully cut through the water.

He told Olivia about his troubled teenage and adolescent years and how becoming a father and later a husband had provided a huge amount of stability in his life. Like his parents had done when he was a kid; he, Belle and their little Claire had sailed round the world before setting up house in Chicago.

In turn, Olivia narrated the years within the gilded cage she and Carly had lived, how most nights she'd sat at the window seat in her suite, wondering about the places that lay beyond the boundaries of Alamainia, places she'd read about and tried picturing in her mind. Her early childhood had been spent in Vienna, England and Germany but still within walls. Although she'd been fond of Nicholas, they hadn't been as close as she would have liked because he'd spent most of the time in boarding school and would at home for a week before going off for long visits with his school friends or with his Aunt Vivian in Milan. Obviously Lawrence's means of hiding his abusive practices because Nicholas never suspected a thing.

'I can't believe Nicky went along with Larry and Vivian's lies. He and Dad got close after the funeral, how could he have done it?'

'Lawrence could manipulate the people close to him or who didn't really know him like Ma and I did,' replied Olivia. 'And anyhow, Nicholas was just a little boy back then; he swallowed anything and everything his father and Vivian probably fed him... he thought the sun shone through their arses.'

'How was Larry able to explain away Carly's absences from social functions?'

'Stories of her being ill, or away at medical conferences or Doctors Without Borders.'

'Christ!' Shawn Douglas shook his head angrily.

Olivia continued, 'after college, Nicholas got himself enlisted in the army against Ma's wishes and Lawrence's... oddly enough. But there was no stopping him, Nicholas was really, really stubborn and had this huge thirst to prove himself. One day, we got that telegram and as we speak, he's lying in the Alamain family crypt.'

Shawn Douglas put his arm round Olivia's thin shoulders as her green eyes clouded. He and Nicky Alamain had been good friends, despite the differences in backgrounds, opinions and personalities. They had met by chance at the park and he'd been thrilled on later finding out he was Carly's long lost son; thus making him his stepbrother. But even he had to admit that Nicky had a few issues. Compared to Olivia who possessed Carly's down-to-earth personality, Nicky had been his father's son, turning down his nose at the simple life Carly had chosen to lead. Shawn Douglas hadn't been pleased at the way he'd treated Carly at first when she and Larry had told him that Vivian wasn't his mother after all- as if she had been the one who'd stolen him and not the other way around. And there was the way he'd acted around Bo; he'd made his resentment towards him clear on several occasions and Shawn Douglas had had the feeling that Larry had put him up to it to cause tension between Bo and Carly. If his father had noticed it, he never said so- preferring to tolerate the pampered boy for Carly's sake. But then after Carly's supposed death, Nicky had cried and cried in Bo's arms asking for his forgiveness, admitting he hadn't really wanted to break them up, he'd just resented sharing Carly after seeing the lovely person she really was. Olivia was probably right about Nicky being manipulated by his father and Shawn Douglas felt that if he'd known the whole truth, he would have exposed him a long time ago.

 _'Rest in peace, buddy._ Shawn Douglas said silently. _But I really wish we'd had a chance to meet again before you died a hero's death._

He hugged Olivia tightly, willing her to relax and leave all depressing thoughts behind, making way for the future that lay ahead.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Thanks for bringing me up to speed. No, there's no reason to worry Olivia about it- you say she's stabilised now. Please let me know if there's any positive change. Right, bye.'

Bo hung up, trying to quell the agonising fear in his gut at the news of Carly's cardiac arrest. Dr. Simpson had assured him her condition was stable again but suppose she had another one, a massive one that kills her? Fate couldn't possibly be that cruel; not after the hell she and Olivia had endured for so long. And there were so many things he needed to talk to Carly about, so much to catch up on.

 _Not just that, Brady,_ a voice in his head pointed out to him. _You're also aching to know if there's a possibility of picking up from where you two left of, admit it!_

There were still far too many emotions to process before he could deduce what his feelings towards Carly were. Bo knew however that the most important thing right now, was for her to get better and pick up the pieces.

 _Please, Princess... don't die!_ He cried silently.

So deep in thought, Bo didn't notice Hope standing at the door of his office, looking at him fixedly. Hope always knew when something heavy was weighing Bo's mind down; puckered brow and a deep frown on his handsome face. What was currently on his mind, she needn't bother guessing.

Hope still couldn't get over what she'd heard about Bo and Dr. Manning, or otherwise, Lady Von Leuschner. She didn't give a damn just how down-to-earth Carly had been; she simply couldn't see what an aristocrat had had in common with Bo, Salem's resident bad boy. Of course she was from a wealthy family herself, but at least the Hortons and the Bradys have been close knit friends for so long; the idea of the Bradys rubbing shoulders with Carly's lot was laughable. No wonder Lawrence Alamain had been so furious at being upstaged!

Bo suddenly raised his head and caught her eye. Once upon a time, on seeing her, his brown eyes would light up. Now, they narrowed instead.

'Oh, it's you.' he said coolly, straightening up in his chair. 'Where have you been?'

'Monitoring my movements now? '

'I'm still your boss, Hope. There's a huge difference in the way we relate inside and outside office hours and I'll thank you to remember that.'

'I was over at Maggie's.' was the sulky reply. 'I needed to get some answers.'

'Did you now?'

'Are you expecting an apology?'

'For what; thinking that I cheated on you, accusing a fifteen year old girl of being my mistress or for freaking her and Justin out by making a complete ass of yourself? Which one is it Hope, because I can go on!' Bo said, his angry raised voice causing several officers walking along the corridor to stare.

Hope slammed the door shut behind her, blocking potential eavesdroppers. 'Alright! I was out of line, I can admit that much! But if you'd told me about this woman a long time ago...'

' _Carly_ , her name's Carly and I'm not about to explain myself to you.'

'No need, I GOT the information I needed.' Hope fired back. She folded her arms and continued, 'So, Lady Von Leuschner was the one who really replaced me while I was gone; not Billie. You certainly did well for yourself, finding such a classy dame.'

Bo couldn't believe how the feisty, lovely girl he'd fallen madly in love with so many years ago, his ''Fancy Face'', had changed so drastically. Marry young and grow old together, that had been in the cards. They'd stepped over a lot of obstacles, shared many adventures, had three children, bound by their love and the close friendship of their families. He'd chosen her over Billie because he knew where his heart lay. But the current situation between them couldn't be salvaged this time around. Because the cold hard reality was they've finally outgrown each other.

'What exactly is this about, Hope? That I had the audacity to fall in love with a woman above me in rank or that I fell in love at all while you were gone? Because I don't see what I did wrong at all here. I loved you; I never disrespected you or our marriage in any way. Why are you being like this about a woman you don't even know?'

 _Why wouldn't I be_ , Hope thought resentfully. Listening to Maggie listing all of Carly Manning's accomplishments had been like listening to that of Princess Diana's and how she and Bo had gotten along so well made her strongly suspect that given the recent developments, Bo has been comparing her with his Countess. And the sense of time was staggering; Carly resurfacing while they were in the middle of a divorce.

'I'm not jealous, if that's what you think,' she lied. 'You all kept a secret from me and I have the right to be upset. So, if there's any apology to be made here, it's you apologizing to me.'

'Must you ALWAYS play the victim?' Bo snapped, rising from his chair. 'You've completely blown the whole thing about proportion; and not once did you even bother finding out if Carly's any better or stop to think of how Olivia's going to feel if she loses her mother. Because that's a very strong possibility, I can't believe you can be so heartless!'

'There you go again, putting me down!' Hope shouted back. 'I'm really sorry that I can't measure up to the refined Dr. Manning! I bet back in the day she let you win all the time!'

Bo stared incredulously for several minutes. 'We're done here.'

Stepping round her, he reached for his jacket.

Suddenly contrite and ashamed, Hope grabbed his arm. 'Bo, wait. I'm...'

Bo shook it off easily. 'I'm off to have lunch with my son and daughter now and hopefully when I get back; I'd be in a much better frame of mind to discuss arranging for Ciara to meet her sister.'

Hope opened her mouth in protest but her husband opened the door and left, slamming the door behind him. Miserably, Hope sank into a chair. All they've done since Ciara's kidnap was fight and fight. What exactly had happened to them? Hope buried her face in her hands and began to sob.

The door opened and Abe Carver hurried to her. 'Hope! Honey, what's wrong?' he exclaimed, pulling her to her feet and holding her close. 'I saw Bo storming out just now.'

'Everything's so messed up!' wept Hope. 'And it's much worse now!'

Abe hugged her, soothing her softly. 'Calm down now. Things aren't as bad as they seem.' He sat her down, handing her his hanky before seating himself opposite her on Bo's desk. 'Now, tell me everything.'


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

By the time he got to the door of the Brady Pub, Bo's anger had died down and just as well; he would have taken it out on anyone who'd dared ask what was bothering him. The scene with Hope proved that they were simply not emotionally connected anymore and it was time to call it a day. He probably would have taken the step if Hope hadn't filed first. All they did these days was fight and fight some more. His mind went back to Carly and he relaxed. Back in the day they'd had their tiffs but once over, neither of them referred to it again. No arguments of who was right or wrong, they simply... _settled_.

Bo shut his eyes, praying she would come out of the coma soon. If he was going to go ahead with the divorce, he needed to know she would be there for him. With this positive thought, he entered the pub.

'Hi Brady, Arianna.'

'Hi. Are you ordering?'

'Coffee, for now.' The young woman bustled away.

'So, where's Her Serene Highness?'

'Don't call her that.' Bo snapped crossly.

'Hey, I didn't mean any harm. Isn't that her title now that she's the new ruler of Alamainia?'

'Technically it is, but she's not the ruler of Alamainia. It's run by a Prime Minister now; the monarchy system was dissolved about fourteen years ago but Larry was allowed to retain his title since his ancestors were the founding fathers and then he got heavily involved in politics. Besides, Olivia's not going to use her title and once Carly wakes up and comes back home, we're going to have a serious discussion about her last name. Thanks,' he said as his coffee was placed in front of him.

'You do realise Olivia's going to be the target of gold digging leeches; she has looks and pots and pots of money. You're going to have to be extra careful. '

'One of the many reasons why I'd rather she had nothing to do with Larry Alamain's money but I can't wish Nicky back from the grave, poor kid. And as for being careful, you don't have to tell me twice.' He sipped his coffee.

'I can think of someone who'd be more than happy to get his paws on her.'

'Who?'

Brady leaned forward. 'E.J DiMera.'

Bo looked at his nephew sharply but Brady's face held no trace of a smile. 'You're kidding, right? Olivia's just fifteen.'

'Girls from Stefano's country get married at 15 and Olivia can pass for 19. E.J and his old man are loaded but she's worth five times more. And you know how Italians love old money, lineage and all that crap.'

'There's no way that going to happen. The Bradys and the DiMeras have been at each other's throats for years.'

Brady shook his head soberly. 'Uncle Bo, you still don't get it. Even after Stefano finds out the whole story about Olivia, he's going to put the fact she's half Kiriakis, half Von Leuschner into consideration and encourage that opportunist to make the moves on her with his charm and smooth talk. And he most definitely will, Olivia's very beautiful and all.'

'He'd better not so much as pat Olivia's shoulder,' Bo's voice was ominously low, 'or l'll kill him right there and then.'

Olivia was mature and tough enough not to be manipulated but Bo was still determined to keep a closer eye on her. The son of the other resident gangster of Salem had caused more than enough havoc on Sami's life and both families had been relieved when they'd parted ways. Olivia could most likely be his next prey.

 _That son of a bitch touches her, he'll be more than sorry_ , Bo thought darkly. _I'll make sure of it._

'It won't happen, Brady.' he said, aloud. 'Because I won't allow it.'

Brady nodded and wisely changed the subject. 'Any good news about Carly?'

Bo hesitated. 'So far, no.'

'You know, Dad pulled out some old albums, showed me photos of Mum and Carly and you together. Wow.'

'What did you think?'

' Let me put it this way...If I was this age back then, I'd given you a run for your money, man. She and Olivia's eyes are way too green to be legal.' Brady leaned forward confidentially. 'What was she like? You know...'

'Absolutely none of your business!' Bo said with indignation.

'Come on, you're killing me here.' Brady protested. 'Dad and Marlena talked a lot about you two the whole time we looked at those photos- it's like... like... the princess and the stable boy in a Barbara Cartland story. Love between two people so different in class makes it all the more consuming, more passionate because in the eyes of the world it's kinda forbidden. It was like that between you and Carly wasn't it?'

Brady's assessment was so almost accurate that Bo was silent for a while. When they'd been together, he'd sometimes marvelled over how lucky he was to have the beautiful young doctor in his life; the same girl who'd run away from her family's estate rather than go through with an arranged marriage. If they'd met back when she was Lady Katarina Von Leuschner, they would've definitely been forbidden from seeing each other and would've had to sneak around just to be together, like they did when she was in the middle of the annulment of her marriage with Victor. He and Hope had dated over Doug Williams' objections and Hope was easily manipulated by her father through emotional blackmail and if it hadn't been for her open minded and kind grandparents, they never would have made it to the altar. Carly would have run away with him without looking back, thumbing her nose at her family and Lawrence Alamain.

'It wasn't the class difference, well at least not just that. I almost lost Carly because I kept pushing her away; I guess John and Marlena told you about that?'

Brady nodded.

'The fact that we almost lost a chance together drew us close, very close. I never wanted her out of my sight; I thought about her all the time- my heart always gave a rush whenever I looked at her or hear her voice whenever she read to Shawn Dee. Sometimes, I'd even be a little jealous whenever she would fuss over him and I wanted her whole attention. She's... her type of woman is _rare_ , you know. I guess that's one of the reasons Victor was obsessed with holding on to her.'

'Like Lawrence Alamain?'

Bo snorted in derision. 'Carly's marriage with him was arranged when she was eight. When they were adults, he had to assume a fake identity to make her fall in love with him and it worked until she found out the truth and saw the evil, twisted bastard he was. She ran from one place to another, just to get away from him. When we got together, Larry was always sniffing around her, upsetting her and making me mad. She was a trophy to him, something he couldn't have and didn't want anyone else to have. He couldn't stand or wouldn't believe the young countess arranged for him was in love with an average Joe. Just thinking about him makes me wish over and over I'd been the one to kill him.'

Brady shook his head. 'She's really something, your Carly. Dad also said she helped deliver me and she's my godmother.'

Bo nodded. 'Yeah, we were named your god parents. Izzy had another reason for doing that, though.'

'Oh?' Brady sat straighter, interested. 'What?'

'The period you were born was a tough one for Carly; she'd been told she couldn't have kids and we'd just found out that her supposedly dead baby had been sold in the black market. Turned out later, the buyer was Larry's aunt, Vivian, who'd paid Carly's doctor to lie to her.'

'God, that bitch has a lot to answer for!' Arianna, who'd been listening closely behind Brady's chair exclaimed.

'You said it, kiddo.'

'That's why you're so attached to Olivia, isn't it? Not just because she looks like her Mum.' Arianna deduced softly. 'She's the child you and Carly thought you'd never have. She's your miracle baby.'

'Yes.' Bo said softly, unable to deny it. She was their miracle baby; coming into his life like spring time after winter. Carly's dream child, born from their love.

::::::::::::::::

'There she is! Caroline exclaimed as Olivia and Shawn Douglas entered the Pub fifteen minutes later. She moved towards them, affection and warmth surging as she hugged her granddaughter tightly. 'Oh, we really have to fatten you up; you're so thin!' She fretted, making everyone laugh.

'I'm in your hands, Grandy. Hello, Dad.' Olivia said as Bo hugged her as well, rubbing her back. Everyone had seen how his eyes lit up as soon as she'd entered the room.

'Did you guys have fun?' he asked as Shawn Douglas took her jacket.

'Shawn Douglas took me sailing, he even let me steer the boat.'

'And handled it like a seasoned pro. We'll make a sailor out of her yet.' her brother grinned at her. Bo saw that being out on the boat had done her a lot of good, her cheeks were rosier and her eyes glowed like emeralds.

'Here, Olivia- come sit by me.' Brady patted the chair next to him.

'I'll go see to lunch.' Caroline moved to the kitchen. As Olivia walked towards the table, Bo noticed that she had a larger tattoo, this time on her right shoulder blade. Although half hidden by the strap of her top, he recognized it as a Celtic Knot Work; symbolising the endless flow of the life force of the cosmos through birth, death and rebirth and the interconnectedness of all things. No, she isn't Her Serene Highness, Princess Olivia, Bo thought to himself. By blood, spirit and soon by name, she was Olivia Gwyneth Brady through and through.

Brady poured his young cousin a glass of iced tea from the jug Arianna placed on the table, passing it to Bo. Bo filled Shawn Douglas' glass before his.

'If you don't mind, I'd like to make a toast.' His children and nephew turned to his direction, their glasses in their hands.

'To Olivia- my beautiful wonderful daughter; whom I'm eternally grateful for, brought back to us by Fate and today, God Willing, the first of the many happy days we'll all have with her.'

'Hear, Hear.' Shawn Douglas and Brady chorused.

'Second,' Bo continued, 'to Carly, who we all wish recovers soon and comes back to Salem where she rightfully belongs.'

As far as Olivia was concerned, she'd shed more than enough tears, which was why the only facial expression on her face was a faint smile and the only words that came from her mouth were, 'Thanks, Dad.'

'To Olivia and Carly,' Shawn Douglas said. The three glasses clinked together.

::::::::::

'Hope, I'm about to ask you a question and for the sake of our long term friendship, I need you to be honest with me. Do you or do you not want this divorce?'

Hope folded her arms, her head bowed.

'Your silence says it all, you don't. I never believed it for a second.'

'Abe, you wanted me to be honest, the truth is... I'm not sure what I want anymore.' Hope mumbled. She got up and began to pace.

'I think you do, you want Bo back. You're jealous of a memory.'

'She's NOT a memory, Abe!' Hope snapped. 'She's alive and kicking or will be once she wakes up, waltzes back to Salem and she and Bo will ride off into the sunset!'

'And you've reached the absolute conclusion that what's going to happen?'

'She was that special that Bo had to block her out of his mind, never said a thing about her after we got back together!' Hope insisted. 'He loved her very much, far more than he loved Billie Reed and probably more than me.'

'That's what you really think? More than two decades of marriage and three children, and you're basically saying you've been living a lie.' Abe shook his head. 'I can't believe what I'm hearing.'

'I know he's your friend but even you have to...'

'If you want to finish that sentence with "agree", forget it, because I don't. And I want you to listen to me and listen hard, Hope Brady. Bo loves YOU. Yes, he and Carly were very tight; they were very much in love, he moved on when you were gone but that's hardly a crime just as not mentioning her to you all these years. He'd buried her memory and gave all his love to you, Shawn D, Zach and Ciara. One of the reasons why it hurts to watch you end a very good thing. Don't you think you should reconsider going ahead with this divorce?'

'There's nothing to reconsider, Abe. I made the decision and I'm going ahead with it. I'm just mad at Bo for keeping Carly a secret, that's all.'

 _No, that's not all,_ Abe said silently _. You're also mad that the woman who replaced you may replace you again. You're afraid Bo might fall in love with her all over again._

'If you want to go ahead with it, that's your choice. But stop fighting with Bo over Carly. Remember that poor woman has gone through hell for a long time; her life is hanging by a thread right now. Olivia is just starting to pick up the pieces of her life and getting to know her father, don't resent her over that. And another thing- even if- and I'm sure that's what you're thinking, Carly may still be in love with Bo, it doesn't mean Bo feels the same way. He only had three years with her, he has 25 years with you and he didn't spend every one of them thinking about her. I hope you know what you really want, Hope. Because if you still love Bo, my advice is to find a way of resolving your differences, forget the divorce and stop being angry about Carly. Or Bo and everyone else will start looking at you in a very bad light.'

Before closing the door behind him he turned to her, 'Ponder over what I said, Hope.'

Hope sank back into the chair, her confused mind filled with thoughts.

:::::::::::::::::::::

In the bathroom, Olivia examined the wide stain on the front of her top before pulling it over her head. Shawn Douglas had accidentally swung his fork at her direction while sharing an anecdote and she was waiting on Arianna to arrive with a clean shirt.

She thought about her mother, willing for Bo's prayer to be answered very soon. It's been almost seven weeks now, why hasn't she woken up- unless there was something Dr. Simpson was holding back... brain damage? Olivia made a mental note to give him a call in the evening; or better yet, shorten her trip and go back to Paris. Much as she loved being with her Dad, who was more than kindness itself and her wonderful family, Ma came first, always. Their relationship was deeper than that of mother and child, more like a relationship of equals- born from the years of abuse. They'd long since realized they had to be strong for the other and show no weakness of the sort; or Lawrence would immediately use it to his advantage. Her mother's greatest fear had been dying at Lawrence's hand before she could send word to Bo about her. Olivia would never forget the fateful day Carly had told her the truth...

 _'That's what happened, kitten. I've been living a lie all these years, we both have. See...' she pushed the crumpled square in her hand. 'The man in the photograph, that's your real father.'_

 _Olivia stared at the handsome man in the photograph, whose arm was round Ma's shoulders. She'd never seen such warmth and love in a man's eyes before. And Ma looked so happy._

 _'This is my Dad... this man?'_

 _'Yes!'_

 _'The little boy is Shawn Douglas, my brother... I actually have another brother?'_

 _'Yes, and he's a wonderful wonderful boy, not that he's a little boy now... he'll be all grown up...' Carly's eyes filled with tears as she took the photograph from her. 'Oh, my God... how on earth could I have forgotten them all these years?'_

 _'You didn't Ma, you had amnesia! But what do we do now? That man is not my father, he can't continue keeping us here! Let's contact my real Dad!'_

 _No, we can't.' Carly got up, pacing the room. 'It's not as easy as that; Lawrence hated your father, probably hated him more after you were born. I can't run the risk of him harming Bo or his family. Lawrence will have them all wiped out by a snap of his fingers.'_

 _'What do we do now?' She asked desperately. The revelation of her biological father has lit a fire under her and more than ever she wanted to escape this prison they lived in. 'Isn't there anyone that can help us?'_

 _Carly patted her lips thoughtfully with a finger. 'I could contact my brother... but I have no idea where he is... and Lawrence will hurt him definitely.' She suddenly turned to face her, her eyes bright. 'I know who can help us!'_

 _'Who?' Olivia jumped from the bed. 'Who?'_

 _'He handled some legal work for your grandfather a long time ago; I saw an ad in the papers this morning, advertising his Law Firm- Naveen and Associates. He should be close to seventy now.'_

 _'He's going to get a huge shock, you realize that.'_

 _Carly shook her head. 'Only my friends and family at Salem think I'm dead. Omar has no idea I've been living here in Alamainia- we're not allowed outside these walls remember? If he'd seen me... heaven knows if my memory would have returned earlier than this!'_

 _'Okay, I'm with you so far... how do we get in touch with him under fath... I mean Lawrence's nose? How can he help us escape here?'_

 _'I have to work it out bit by bit, there are many things I need to take care of before we get out of this place.' Carly walked to her, her palms holding Olivia's face. 'You've been more than brave and strong all these years, kitten. There are many things to arrange and a very large web to untangle before we finally leave this place. It's going to take a very long time but I need you to be brave some more until that day comes. Can you do this?'_

 _Olivia thought of how she'd long resigned herself with the fact that there was no way out of these walls. But knowing she had a father who was nothing like Lawrence , gave her hope for the future._

 _Biting her lip, she nodded. 'Yes, Ma.'_

 _'Good girl.' Carly whispered, holding her tightly and kissed her forehead._

 _' We'll be strong for each other. We'll be out of here one day, kitten. I promise.'_

The knock on the door pulled Olivia from her thoughts. Caroline came in, a blouse in her hand.

'Here, Arianna managed to find a green one.' she said holding it out.

'Thanks Grandy.' Olivia turned then flinched as Caroline cried out. 'Oh, my God!'

'Grandy, what's wrong?'

Caroline grabbed her arms, turning her around. 'What are these marks on your back?'


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

'Olivia, answer me- where did these scars come from?'

Olivia winced at her grandmother's stricken face. Obviously Roman hadn't told her she too had been a victim of Lawrence's brutality. The thin scars running across her back were faint except when the viewer was up close and Caroline was treated to a full view of his handiwork.

'It's... it's nothing really...'

'NOTHING?' Caroline exclaimed, 'how can you say they're nothing- these scars were made from a whip! Lawrence beat you too, didn't he? That beast didn't just hurt Carly; he put his hands on you as well. Didn't he?' her voice shook, hands gripping Olivia's arms.

Literally in a tight corner, Olivia had no other choice but to nod slowly. Caroline began to cry, sitting down on the closed toilet.

'Grandy,' Olivia knelt in front of her, 'please don't... you're going to make me cry as well.'

Caroline only cried harder. Olivia bit her lip, eyes burning with held back tears, willing herself not to succumb to them.

'Grandy... Grandy, look at me!' she held Caroline's face between her palms firmly, looking at her in the eye.

'He can't hurt me or Ma or anyone else ever again. I killed him and I'm not sorry at all; I would have killed him earlier given the chance! You mustn't cry over what he did to me because he's serving his comeuppance in hell as we speak. The only thing you should do now is move forward. I'm here now and always will be. Don't think over what he did, only about what he can never do again.'

Caroline stared at her granddaughter through her tears, her horror and grief subsiding. Roman was right, Olivia had Carly's maturity and fortitude and a huge dose of Bo's toughness- it was like listening to Bo talking.

They were two of a kind- her son and granddaughter. Bo had endured beatings at the hands of Torres and his men during the months of captivity had been shot in the line of duty several times. But no one ever succeeded in breaking his indomitable spirit, and he either scorned or got embarrassed at shows of pity. Olivia had weathered the storm with Carly, protecting her in her own way- like Bo would have done and ultimately freeing them both from Lawrence.

'Grandy, you're alright now?' Olivia asked anxiously, wiping Caroline's eyes with the back of her hands.

Caroline smiled faintly, taking her hands. 'I can't pretend I never saw the evidence of what he did to you all these years. But, I want you to know ... I'm so proud of you; not just for defending your mother but the way you held your own against him- refusing to let him break you. That's what he would have wanted; he clearly saw Bo in you and probably knew he was wasting his time! You're truly Bo's daughter.'

'After hearing so much about him and being with him, I wouldn't trade him for Prince Charles himself.' was the sincere reply. 'I love him and I hope I'll always be a credit to him.'

'Oh, I know you will be, my darling girl.' Caroline hugged her. 'Because you already are. To him, to Carly, to all of us.'

 _Oh, Shawn..._ she thought wistfully. _If only you were alive to see this lovely girl the Lord blessed us with!_

Clad in Arianna's blouse, Olivia came out of the bathroom with a now composed Caroline and re-joined the group.

'Ah, here she is.' Bo took her hand as she approached them, 'Olivia, I want you to meet someone.'

A young man sitting next to Brady rose and came around the table, his eyes fixed on her keenly. 'This is our Olivia, whom you've already heard so much about. Kitten, this is Shawn Douglas' cousin- Nathan Horton. He just recently started his internship at Salem University Hospital.'

'A doctor.' Olivia took the outstretched hand. 'Wotcher, Nathan. I'm pleased to meet you.'

'I can say the same,' Nathan replied, as if the words were forced out of him.

'Nathan, it's wonderful seeing you, heaven knows we hardly do these days,' Caroline moved to hug him.

'Well, you know the doctor's lot, work piled on top of the other.' Nathan replied, curbing his disappointment as Olivia sat down next to Bo. Maggie had called him at the hospital and he'd listened in astonishment at what Hope had told her. She then gave him the task of finding more about Olivia and her mother from Bo and he'd been told at the station he was at the pub with his kids.

Nathan had never seen a girl more beautiful in his life; a halo of curls, the face of a fragile Madonna and those green, green eyes... he could lose himself in them. The way she spoke, her smile- he liked everything about her very much. It was as if she emanated a golden light and he was caught in the glow, a glow he never wanted to escape from.

From the moment he'd touched her hand and she'd smiled at him, he knew she was the one he'd been waiting for all his life.

Only Bo saw the expression on Nathan's face, immediately recognizing it as the look of a young man captivated by a beautiful girl. Considering he'd fallen victim to Carly's green eyes so long ago, he didn't blame him. But the natural protective instinct of a father prevailed; no matter how mature Olivia was, she was still a child, compared with Nathan's age of twenty four. Soon or later he'll have to make Nathan realize that any relationship with Olivia couldn't pass beyond the boundaries of a platonic friendship, at least for now.

If he had seen the eyes of another young man, standing at the doorway of the Pub, keenly fixed on his daughter, Bo would have thought otherwise of having that talk with Nathan.

::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline trapped them in spending the rest of the day with her so it was towards seven when Bo and the children got back to the house.

A limo was packed in front of the house and leaning against it was a uniformed chauffeur Bo recognized immediately.

'Parker,' he said as the man straightened up and nodded respectfully. 'What are you doing here?'

'Mr Kiriakis sent me sir, to deliver a gift to Her...'

'She's NOT using her title!' Shawn Douglas interrupted before his sister could speak.

'Be that is it may, I was told to deliver this...' he walked to the back of the car, opened the truck and lifted out something large and obviously heavy.

'Good heavens!' Olivia gasped.

'Jesus Christ!' Shawn Douglas exclaimed as Parker set it down. ' A 1965 Harley Davidson Sprint 250? No way!'

'It comes with this note, ma'am.' Parker handed an envelope and a set of keys attached to a key chain Bo suspected was made of pure silver, to Olivia.

'I certainly didn't expect this.' Olivia moved forward to examine the classic bike, a bright red bow attached to one of the handle bars.

'If you don't want it, can I have it?' Shawn Douglas asked hopefully.

Neither of them noticed the look of utter fury on their father's face.

 _Conniving old bastard_ , Bo thought, thoroughly disgusted. When Shawn Douglas was a little boy, Victor had lavished him with expensive toys as a way of getting into Bo's good graces. Carly also, when she was his personal doctor following his recovery from a stroke, it had been baskets of "Sterling Silver" roses, jewellery, invitations to his villa in the South of France which- she confided much later after she was free of him- had embarrassed her more than anything else.

The only way Victor could get past the line drawn between him and their daughter was this so called thoughtful gesture because he knew very well Olivia would want to thank him for his gift. Once she called him, he won't waste any time inviting her over to the house for dinner and then try to get further into her good graces. Bo knew his bio-father well enough that this was his big plan. He couldn't keep Carly but he certainly wanted her daughter; the child that could have been his if things had turned out differently. Carly would throw a fit if she knew.

 _'_ _Victor doesn't know we're seeing each other.'_

 _Carly shook her head, her lovely face set in worried lines. 'Not yet.' Turning away, she began pacing._

 _'_ _He's really got you spooked, doesn't he? What did he say to you today?'_

 _Carly halted, surprised. 'How did you know I saw him today?'_

 _'_ _Mrs H told me; I was also graced with his presence today.'_

 _'_ _You saw him too?'_

 _Bo shook his head, frustrated. 'He's really flipped out; he's talking about how you guys are going to be reunited.'_

 _'_ _Did he tell you about the house in Greece?'_

 _'_ _No.'_

 _'_ _He's building a villa for us to live in after our honeymoon. He wants us to have our first child there.'_

 _He shook his head again. Victor was so hell bent in keeping his young wife, he simply refused to face the cold hard fact that Carly was never going back to him. 'he's NOW wrapped up too tight these days.'_

 _'_ _Yes! And that just makes him more dangerous, he's SO sure of himself. I'm really afraid him, I'm afraid of what he might do to you.'_

 _'_ _We'll figure out a way of how to handle him.' He soothed her, holding her shoulders._

 _'_ _How are we going to do that, we haven't been able to do anything so far!' Carly insisted, really worried._

 _'_ _We've got people on our side; Roman, Mickey... maybe the law will work for us this time.'_

 _'_ _Victor is a very powerful man...'_

 _'_ _I think it's time we changed the subject.' He interrupted. He was fed up of talking about the old s.o.b- it was a beautiful night and he would rather spend it doing something else._

 _'_ _To what?'_

 _He touched her silken hair, redolent of coconut oil, before holding her face with his palms. 'To this.' His lips captured the soft sweet mouth and immediately got her fiery response. Victor was shifted aside._

Bo could almost hear Carly's pleading voice; _Keep Olivia AWAY from him... Lord knows what he might do to her. Protect our daughter!_

 _I'm on it with my life, Princess,_ Bo said in a monotone.

'What's that now, Dad?' Olivia looked up inquiringly.

'I... was just saying, that's a very nice bike you've got there, honey.'

'Very nice?' Shawn Douglas said, awed. 'Any collector would kill to have this sweet piece, Dad- it's totally awesome, makes mine and yours look like tricy...'

'I GET IT, Shawn.' Bo barely managed not to raise his voice, for fear of freaking Olivia out. 'what does the note say?'

'Oh, right.' Olivia opened the envelope, drawing out the paper and unfolded it.

'Please consider this a ''welcome home" present and I hope you're a safer rider than your father. I hope to meet you soon. Grandpa.'

BULLS-EYE, thought Bo. He turned to Parker. 'that will be all, thanks.' The chauffeur bowed to Olivia before getting into the car and driving off.

'He hasn't met me yet and already has me pegged,' Olivia observed. 'I wonder how he knew I liked bikes?'

'Dad has a Harley, I have a Harley and then there was three,' Shawn Douglas said mockingly. 'it would cut quite a sight, the three of us cruising through Salem in our leather jackets.'

The picture her brother painted was so comical that Olivia burst out laughing and it set him off as well. Their father however was unamused.

'You know you can't ride that thing till you get a licence, Olivia.'

'Oh, yes, yes... I know.' Olivia ran her hand across the leather seat. ' I guess I have to call him and say thanks.'

 _Damn it, how can I talk her out of it?_ Bo thought with angry dread.

'Can I take it for a test ride in the meantime?' asked Shawn Douglas, itching to climb the bike.

Olivia threw the keys at him. 'Enjoy.'

Gleefully, Shawn Douglas mounted it. The engine started with a roar and soon he was moving down the street.

Bo turned to Olivia. 'Kitten, about Victor...'

But Olivia shook her head at him. 'Dad, I know what you're thinking and it's alright, really.'

'Yeah?'

'Yes. Victor _thinks_ he's got me pegged but he doesn't. What he's trying to do is clearer than a magic mirror; an expensive classic bike, flowers... I'm not an idiot. I can't be bought with presents and sooner or later he'll see it and stop trying to. Surely you didn't think I would fall for that old trick?'

Bo shook his head, filled with relief. 'no, of course not. It's just I have my reasons of not wanting him near you right now. If your Mum was here, she'll say the exact same thing. '

Olivia looked at him, a rebellious look in her eye, a look way too familiar to Bo. 'I believe I've proven I'm capable of looking after myself, I don't need protection from him.'

'Yes, you do- Olivia and as your father, it's what I intend to do!' Bo argued.

'I faced a man far worse than Victor Kiriakis and _you weren't even there!_ ' Olivia snapped, infuriated at being labelled a damsel in distress.

'EXACTLY!' Bo winced at the look on her face and took her hand. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I'm not mad at you. It's just...I missed so much! I missed seeing you being born, missed your first step, your first word, your first tooth, everything. You have no idea how much I hate Lawrence Alamain every day, not just for what he did to your mum but for what he did to you. You never had a real childhood, he forced you to grow up way too fast! I'm very proud of you, I really am but I want the chance to do what I wasn't able to; look out for you and protect you like any father would, from anyone who dared put his fingers on you! This isn't the same as mollycoddling, kitten- I love you very much, like I love Shawn Douglas and Ciara and my poor Zach.' He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly, willing her to understand where he was going with this.

Olivia clung to him, her anger forgotten. 'You honestly think Victor might hurt me? Because Ma scorned him?'

Bo hesitated. He'd told her about Carly's marriage to Victor and his obsession with her but not about the elevator "accident". Anger and jealousy had driven Victor to set a trap for him- a rigged elevator at the Salem Inn. But Carly had been the one in it and Bo had very nearly lost her. And Olivia was yet to know about how Victor had faked his death and framed Carly for his so called murder. Telling her would more than solve the problem; Olivia would refuse to have anything to do with him, especially if he also told her of his suspicions of Victor getting obsessed with her.

But he soon realised that while he owed it to Carly to keep their daughter away from Victor, she wouldn't want him to take that course of action and Caroline would be furious and probably accuse him of purposely poisoning Olivia's mind against her grandfather.

He pulled away, brushing back Olivia's curls from her forehead.

'In a nutshell, I don't trust him, I never did- especially around my kids and Brady for that matter- he and John don't get along. I don't want you to fall into his trap, he's really manipulative. He tried that with your mother until she fought back.'

'And if I'm anything like her and you, I'll do the same thing.' Olivia assured him. 'His reasons of trying to win me over, well... I don't know, I'm not interested and I'm not interested in him. But in the meantime, I have to thank him for the gift because it's the polite thing to do but I'm not going to let him get to me with other gifts, I'll make him see that. But as for you,' she smiled, 'you have to stop worrying about me all the time.'

'I'd be lying if I said I'll try.'

Olivia bowed her head briefly then looked at him again. 'I love you for so wanting to protect me, for everything you've done since we met. I suppose it's time to let someone else watch my back besides Ma and myself. _My_ gift to you.' She pressed her lips to Bo's rough cheek.

At that same moment, far away in Paris, Carly's hands began to move again...

Entering the house, Bo checked his messages on the answering machine while Olivia went upstairs. He froze on hearing Hope's voice.

'Bo, it's me. Look, I'm sorry about today, I really feel awful. We need to talk. Call me.'

 _No we don't_. Bo said silently. The next message came up, it was Alice Horton.

'Bo, Maggie just told me everything, I'm still trying to get over it... Carly's alive? Call me back as soon as you get this message.' Bo smiled. Hope's grandmother had been one of the people who'd constantly pushed him and Carly together. He felt guilty for not telling her the whole story himself.

The next message was from Jennifer Deveraux, Hope's cousin and Carly's old classmate and best friend. Her voice sounded teary. 'Bo, it's Jen. Is it true; is it really true Carly's alive? Maggie just sent me an email, it sounds too good to be possible... after all these years? Call me fast.'

No more messages.

Bo dialled Alice Horton's number. 'Hi, Mrs H.'

'Bo dear,' Alice's ever warm voice flowed through the receiver. 'I was expecting your call. Why didn't you tell us about this as soon as you heard? Maggie said she heard the story from Hope.'

'I'm really sorry about that- everything happened so fast; as soon as I heard the story myself, I flew to Paris to see Carly and Olivia.'

'Maggie said Carly's still in a coma.'

'Yes but the doctors are positive she'll wake up any day from now.'

'Lawrence and Vivian Alamain!' there was a trace of venom in Alice's voice. 'How could they do such a thing to the three of you? And speaking of three, when are you bringing Olivia over to see me?'

'I will very soon, count on that.'

'I'm so very happy for you, Bo. I remember how you and Carly badly wanted a baby of your own.'

'I am happy; more than you know Mrs H. She's everything Carly and I pictured our daughter to be.'

'Then I'm even happier for you. Bring her over to lunch tomorrow, alright?'

'I'll do that.' Bo said, as Shawn Douglas entered. 'Yes, bye.'

'Who that?' Shawn Douglas asked, putting the keys on the coffee table.

'Your Gram, she wants me to bring Olivia over to the house tomorrow.'

'Ah, right.' Shawn Douglas sank onto the couch. 'I guess I'll crash here tonight.'

'No problem.'

Olivia came down. 'If anyone's still hungry, I'll order pizza.' Bo suggested.

'What's that?'

Bo kicked Shawn Douglas just as he was about to exclaim. 'Once you get your teeth in it, you'll be addicted. I'll order three now.' He brought out his cell but it began to ring.

'Shit!' He glared at the Caller I.D. 'it's Victor again.'

'Ignore it.' Shawn Douglas and Olivia chorused.

'Yeah, like that will stop him.' Bo pressed the answer button. 'What do you want now?'

'Did she like the bike?'

Bo sighed with exasperation. 'Since you're so anxious to hear her appreciation, ask her yourself.' He held out the phone to Olivia. 'He wants to talk to you.'

'Might as well get it over with.' Olivia held the phone to her ear. 'Hello?'

A booming voice came back. 'Am I speaking with Olivia?'

'That's me, last time I checked.' Bo and Shawn Douglas high-fived at that.

'I was actually meaning to call you myself, to thank you for the fab bike. It's lovely but you didn't have to go through all that trouble.'

'It was the only thing I could think of, considering you're past the age of doll houses and Malibu Barbies,' Victor chuckled at his own joke. _Smarmy, that's what he is,_ Olivia thought.

'Yeah, well... thanks for the gift. I really like it.'

'My pleasure, my dear. But this isn't a proper meeting; we have to meet face to face, get to know each other. I would like it very much if you can come over to the house tomorrow for dinner. Your father and brother are invited of course.'

But of course. If they hadn't been, Olivia would have insisted on them coming.

'Dinner at your house, no problem.'

'Excellent, I'll have the chef make something special. I can send a limo over to pick you.'

'Dad's car will get us there as well as any of your cars can. We'll be there. Thanks once again. Yes, bye.'

She handed the cell back to Bo.

'That's putting him in his place, kid.' Shawn praised as she sank down on the carpet, her head resting against Bo's leg.

'Ah, please- I can read him clear. One dinner and that's it.'

'He won't go out like that, kitten.'

'We'll just see about that, won't we?'

Miles away from Salem, Carly's hands moved agitatedly and her eyes began to flutter. A nurse assigned to watch her immediately summoned Dr. Simpson.

'What do you think sir? Should we call Miss Alamain?' she asked as he examined her.

'It might be a reaction to the medication or she's experiencing a memory- it's common.' Dr. Simpson replied, thoughtfully. 'We don't want to give that young woman false hope.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

In Milan, a woman paced the length and breadth of her bedroom suite, her bare feet sinking into the thick pile carpet; thoughtfully smoking a cigarillo. Now and again, she would move to the window staring at the hundreds of twinkling lights of the city before continuing to pace. She didn't see the view, nor the expensive, pretentious decor of her surroundings for her mind was too full of dark thoughts.

The phone on the nightstand rang and she hurried to answer it. 'Please tell me you have good news for me, Gus.'

'I'm sorry madam,' an apologetic voice replied. 'Still nothing.'

The woman's voice rose in anger. 'STILL NOTHING?! You couldn't get the information from anyone in the estate?'

'I offered Gideon what you told me to but he laughed in my face; apparently he was paid quite an amount by the Princess' lawyer and said he couldn't help me anyway because he truly didn't know where she or her mother are and that it was none of his business; he was heading off to Hawaii. They aren't in any of the hospitals here, I checked thoroughly.'

'What about the servants? Everyone has a price; didn't you try to bribe any of them?'

'The maid I tried that with raised the alarm and I was thrown out by the new guards hired. I was lucky not to be shot.'

The woman bit her lip in frustration. 'They couldn't have disappeared from the face of the earth! Where could they have got to?' She paused for a while then said briskly. 'Go to Switzerland- the private clinic where Olivia was born; perhaps Carly was flown there for treatment. However means necessary find out if they are there.'

'And if they aren't, Madam?

'We'll continue the search. No matter what that idiot judge or that interfering lawyer says, I won't rest until I get my own back on that murdering, insolent brat. Call me as soon as you find out something.'

'I will do my best, Madam.'

She hung up the phone and lit a fresh cigarillo. I've have you yet, Olivia, she said with soft and slow vehemence. The law won't protect you from me. By the time I'm through with you and your precious mother- you'll wish you never bit the finger that fed you. I, Vivian Alamain, will see that you pay... HARD.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

'No... No... I can't possibly eat another bite!' Olivia protested with a smile.

'Caroline was right, you do need fattening up. Now, try one of my doughnuts darling, I made them especially for you.'

Alice's warm voice was impossible to resist. Olivia meekly took one. 'It's the most delicious thing I've ever tasted,' she said after swallowing, nodding in approval.

Alice chuckled, stroking Olivia's cheek.

'Play you cards right, kiddo and maybe Gram will give you the recipe.' Shawn Douglas grinned, helping himself to one as well.

'Now, Shawn Douglas, you know I'd give your sister the recipe in a heartbeat,' Alice scolded, swatting him on the shoulder.

'I would actually appreciate it Mrs Horton, I'm a terrible cook.'

'We'll soon rectify that and I've already told you to call me Alice.'

'Sorry... _Alice_ , of course.'

Alice Horton beamed at Olivia, whom she'd fallen in love with the moment she'd shown up with Shawn Douglas. Bo had been unable to stay as he was called away on an emergency at the station so she had the two young people to herself. Like everyone else, she clearly saw Bo and Carly's traits in her and from the bottom of her heart, thanked God for blessing them with a child at long last.

She thought about Hope and her face clouded a little. Maggie had told her about how childish and aggressive Hope had acted after she'd explained the whole Bo and Carly story and how she seemed resentful towards Olivia. That granddaughter of hers was proving to be a walking contradiction; first she leaves Bo and files for a divorce against the family's advice. Then she hears about Bo's former fiancé and then plays the jilted wife. _I'll have a few strong words with that granddaughter of mine;_ Alice thought to herself. The trouble was that Hope had not only been spoilt by her father, but by everyone else as well and it more or less contributed to Hope's annoying habit of always playing the victim. Bo unconsciously had added his share to the habit by constantly blaming himself for the problems in their marriage, long before Ciara was born. She knew how sad he'd been when Hope had moved out with Ciara although he'd gone out of his way to hide it, like he always did. But, according to Caroline- he was now all smiles and contentment since he'd met his long lost daughter; he and Carly's long awaited child of their love.

She also thought about Carly and how she and Tom had cried the day she'd supposedly died. Tom had said the hospital had lost not only a fine physician but a young woman who'd been like yet another granddaughter to both of them. Carly was selfless, always driven to help at anything, be it people or the environment. Alice still remembered how she'd organised protest rallies against JENCON Oil when its drilling practices threatened most of the small businesses in Salem and how she'd rescued Shawn Douglas from the oil well. From the moment she'd met the beautiful young intern, Alice knew she was perfect for Bo, who'd been nursing his broken heart following Hope's supposed death when Carly had first arrived in Salem. She'd subtly but relentlessly pushed them together and the relationship had appeared one sided at first until Bo had confessed he loved her. She'd been the one who'd urged him to stop Carly from marrying Victor Kiriakis on the rebound and scolded him soundly when he'd failed. How thrilled she and Tom had been when Bo and finally gotten together; it had warmed their hearts to see how Bo was so very happy again. And Carly... so loving and compassionate and not the least threatened by the memory of Hope. She and Tom had invited Bo, Carly and Shawn Douglas over for Christmas dinner and in Horton tradition had hung Christmas ornaments bearing each name of the family on the tree...

 _'Where's the other one? Shawn Douglas piped up after handing Bo's ball to him._

 _'What other one?' asked Alice._

 _'My Mum's ornament.' Shawn Douglas replied innocently- not noticing the room had gone silent._

 _'We'd... we'd thought we wouldn't put it up this year.' Alice said, looking towards Carly's direction._

 _'Why not?' the little boy persisted._

 _Tom cleared his throat. 'Well, Shawn- we weren't sure it would be appropriate...'_

 _'Dr. Horton,' Carly gently interrupted, 'Please, I know you're only thinking of me but it's really alright.' She moved to Bo's side and he slipped his arm round her._

 _'Hope will always be a part of your lives and I think it's very important that Shawn Douglas remembers his mother.'_

 _Alice saw the looks on Tom, Mickey and Maggie's faces at Carly's genuine unselfish gesture and inwardly thanked God once again that Bo finally found his way to this lovely young woman. Obviously moved as well, Bo kissed Carly on the forehead._

 _'Thank you, Carly.'_

 _After Bo and Shawn Douglas hung up the ornaments bearing their names on the tree, Carly knelt beside Shawn Douglas, Hope's ornament in her hand._

 _'I think...' Carly said solemnly, 'that your mother loves you very much and she'll be very happy that you remembered her today.'_

 _The ornament was placed between his and Bo's._

'Gram, is something wrong? You look like you're miles away or something.' Shawn Douglas said, bringing her back to the present.

Alice smiled. 'Nothing, dear. Well...' she patted Olivia's hand, 'I was just thinking about your mother, I'm so thrilled that she's been alive all this time. And you've probably heard this more than once, but Carly's a fighter. You'll have her back before you know it.'

Olivia nodded. 'I know she is. And I thank you.' She glanced at her brother.

'I just hope it would be quite soon enough. I'm beginning to get a tad skittish. Maybe I'll just fly back to Paris tomorrow.'

Alice and Shawn Douglas were immediately up in arms.

'You JUST got here!' Shawn Douglas exclaimed.

'Dear, the doctors will tell you if there was any change.'

Olivia bit her lip. 'I just can't help but worry. I mean, until now- we've only had each other... I don't like being so far away from her and it's been seven weeks now. I can't shake the feeling that Dr. Simpson knows something he's not telling me.'

'Will you stop with the negative attitude? Carly will wake up anytime soon- I believe it, so does Dad. Stop worrying, sis.' Shawn Douglas rubbed her arm. 'She's going to get better, you'll see.'

'That's right, Olivia and no more of this talk about going back to Paris- not when we're just having you with us. I for one plan on teaching you how to cook and bake. Then when Carly finally comes home, we'll take turns in fattening her up.'

Olivia and Shawn Douglas laughed heartily. Olivia smiled at Alice, thinking what a wonderful, warm hearted old lady she was and it was clear why her father loved her very much. He'd not only told her how Alice had helped him with his relationship with Ma when they were just starting but also his relationship with Hope; how she'd encouraged him to kidnap Hope during her wedding with a man her father had arranged for her and tell her his feelings once and for all. Olivia felt she could tell her anything and Alice wouldn't judge but give sound advice instead.

Ciara Brady was only five years old, yet surprisingly sharp and observant for her age; those two traits had proved instrumental in putting Dean Hartman, the disgruntled and money hungry police officer who had kidnapped her, away for a very long time. She however couldn't understand why she and Mummy no longer lived with Daddy since her return home but with Grandpa Kiriakis, Uncle Justin and Uncle Phillip at his very big house instead. Though she got a lot of attention from the three men and the servants and she got to play in the swimming pool and run round the gardens, she badly missed her own house, the backyard and her Daddy's presence. She didn't ask questions, preferring to observe and listen- and she'd come to the conclusion that whatever the cause of her parents' discord, things weren't going to be the same again.  
It was Bo's turn to pick her up from school that day but rather than take her to the Kiriakis mansion, he'd taken her to the park, bought her favourite ice-cream and then told her about Carly and Olivia. He told it as simply as he could; how he and Carly were engaged to be married when her mother had disappeared and thought to be dead, then Carly too had been thought dead but in actual fact had been kidnapped, along with her sister. Ciara sat up straight on hearing that part and listened in silence to her father's story. When he was done, Ciara stared at him, wide eyed.  
'She's here now?'  
'Yes. And she's longing to meet you.'  
'What about her Mummy? Is she here too?'  
'No, Little One- Olivia's Mum is very sick right now; she's in a hospital in France. She needs very special care, which is why she's not in the hospital here.' Bo squeezed Ciara's small hand. 'I'm glad you understand what I've told you, honey. Because it's really important to me that you and Olivia become very close as sisters are supposed to be.'  
For her part, Ciara was excited at having a sister, having had only a brother she was lucky to see only on Thanksgiving and Christmas and hoped Olivia wouldn't eventually move away as well.  
'When can I meet her?' she asked Bo enthusiastically.  
'She's coming over to Grandpa's tonight with me and Shawn Dee and it would mean a lot to me if you two are friends. You think you can do that for me, honey?'  
As far as she was concerned, Ciara has just received an unexpected wonderful present, she didn't have to do anything for his sake- she was already more than anxious to meet her big sister. She also decided to ask her grandfather about her once she got back to the mansion.  
Bo was relieved his younger daughter had taken the news very well. He'd cleverly yet guiltily played the kidnapped card since it would be something Ciara would be able to relate to and at least give her a common ground with Olivia and bond with her. The next person to handle now was Hope. She had to realize that Olivia was a major part of his life now and he wasn't about to tolerate any hostility towards her. When he'd gotten to the station that morning, Hope was waiting in his office with a stream of profuse apologies and he'd noted they'd only been for their previous fight and not for yelling at his daughter. He would only accept her apology, he'd informed her, if she would apologize to Olivia as well, when she arrived at the mansion that evening. Hope had only stared at him then walked away, slamming the door behind her. What sort of scenario was Carly going to come home to after she recovered? Her attitude towards Olivia was bad enough; Carly was going to be a totally different story.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

'Good evening, Ma'am and welcome.' Henderson formally bowed to Olivia who merely raised her eyebrows, before turning to greet Bo and Shawn Douglas. After taking Olivia's shawl, the butler led the way to the living room where Justin and Phillip were waiting.  
'Olivia, great to see you again.' Justin kissed her, again marvelling how she and Carly looked so much alike. 'You look gorgeous.'  
Not having packed a dress suitable for a formal dinner and Arianna had no dress that would fit a girl several inches taller than her; Olivia had to make do with a cream corset-style lace top over a black mini skirt and strappy sandals. Minimal makeup and a pair of gold earrings (a gold crucifix in lieu of the medallion for the night) completed the look.  
'Kissed the Blarney stone recently, have we?' was the flippant reply, making Justin laugh.  
'What's that?' he asked, indicating the wrapped package in her hands.  
'A present for Ciara.' She looked at Phillip, who moved to her, eyes appraising her boldly.  
'This is my brother Phillip.' Bo introduced. Phillip, a few months younger than Brady, was the result of a one night stand between Victor and Kate Roberts- not long after Carly had walked out on him. After finding out about his secret son when he was two years old, Victor had married Kate until Vivian had come between them and the bliss had ended in a nasty divorce.  
Phillip shook hands with Olivia; realizing if she wasn't his niece, he would be having dirty thoughts by now. 'Am I supposed to call you _Your Highness_?' he asked sarcastically.  
Olivia decided she didn't like him. 'Am I supposed to address you as _"Uncle Phil_?" ' she deliberately drawled, pulling her hand away from his.

Justin snorted while Bo and Shawn Douglas sniggered at the look of discomfiture on Phillip's face. Like Victor, Phillip didn't really care for females who talked back. Not just that; unknown to anyone and he'd die if anyone found out, Phillip Kiriakis was intimidated by strong, powerful women , rudeness and sarcasm were the usual cover. And with the way this one looked at him squarely in the eye, he prayed he wouldn't add to the embarrassment by blushing red.  
'Touché.' He managed.  
'Quite.' The men laughed again and he gritted his teeth, praying she wouldn't add more to it.  
'Where's Hope?' Bo asked.  
'She said something about going over to Maggie and Mickey's.' Justin replied.  
'Oh, I actually wanted to talk to her, to apologize for the other night.' Olivia said, disappointed.  
'Don't be silly, it wasn't your fault.' Shawn Douglas pointed out.  
'All the same, it's the right thing to do- I had no right talking back like that...'  
'Drop it, kitten.' Bo interrupted firmly. 'No more of that for the rest of the evening, let's just get through dinner and make our way out of here. Where's Victor anyhow?'  
'On the phone in the study.' Phillip replied. 'Probably a conference call, he's been in there for almost forty minutes.'  
'Well, while he's at it, I'd like to visit with my little sister. Excuse me, gentlemen.' She walked out and after explaining to a maid, was taken up to the room Ciara shared with Hope.  
'Serves you right, by the way.' Shawn Douglas told Phillip, elated at the way Olivia had handled him.  
'It was a joke!' Phillip protested.  
'Sure it was and I'm Wyatt Earp.' Bo said coldly. 'Even after probably hearing what happened to her and her Mum, you just HAD to throw that kind of zinger in her face. I'm not going to stand for that kind of talk around her; she's a Brady, not an Alamain and I'll thank you to remember that and show her some respect from now on.'  
' Yeah right, like he would make the effort to remember that sort of thing.' Shawn Douglas added scornfully.  
Justin joined in the scolding. 'I would have thought you would know better...'  
'You don't have to gang up on me okay, I'll apologize to her when she comes down!' Phillip said, crossly- suddenly feeling like he was five years old.  
Justin turned to Bo. 'Any news about Carly?'  
Bo glanced at the door to make sure Olivia had gone upstairs. 'Just don't tell Olivia, okay? Carly's doctor told me she had a cardiac arrest.'  
'NO! Is she okay?' Shawn Douglas exclaimed, filled with fear.  
'They've got her stabilized now; I just hope she won't have another one. Not a word to Olivia, mind.'  
'I sure as hell won't! At Gram's today, she was talking about going back to Paris and we had to talk her out of It.'  
'Thanks for doing that, son. She came here for a well-deserved rest and I'll see that she gets it.' Bo said, determinedly.  
'It won't stop her from worrying about her Mum either,' Justin pointed out.

'Years of beatings and then thrown off a balcony... you really can't blame her.' He regarded Bo keenly. 'And you? You okay?'  
'No, Jus- I'm not.' Bo shook his head angrily. 'I worry, I worry a lot about her. It's just like the time she had the accident in the elevator, when she got stabbed...'  
Phillip shook his head. _Bo's ex sure gone through a lot!_ He thought incredulously.  
'Bo, Bo!' Justin admonished him. 'You really need to calm down. Carly survived those two incidents; she's going to survive this one.'  
 _Will she?_ Bo thought miserably. Carly was forty two years now; will her age help her withstand thrown five storeys down? Why did it have to happen to her in the first place?  
Justin, Shawn Douglas and Phillip studied Bo's set face carefully and reached a conclusion individually. _Bo was still very much in love with Carly Manning.  
_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ciara was already in her yellow pyjamas and was sitting cross legged in bed, poring over a picture book when Olivia knocked on the door. The night they'd met in Paris, Olivia had seen photos of Ciara Bo carried around with him in his wallet, but her heart skipped at the sight of the dark eyed cherub looking up at her with interest.  
'Hello, Ciara.' she smiled, closing the door behind her and moving to sit with her on the bed. 'I'm your sister, Olivia.'  
Instantly, Ciara sat up, grinning from ear to ear. 'Hi. Daddy said you were coming.' She gazed at her big sister, thinking she was the most beautiful lady she'd ever seen.  
'Is it true you're a real princess?' she asked.  
Olivia laughed. 'Why do you ask, love?'  
'Grandpa said you are. And you talk like Aurora in _Sleeping Beauty_. And you're very pretty.'  
'Oh lor'...' Olivia laughed, smoothing the child's hair. 'That's really sweet, thank you. And you're very pretty too. '  
'So, are you?' Ciara persisted.  
'Well, _I am_...' Lawrence being His Serene Highness Prince Lawrence de Alamain when he was alive gave her the title of Her Serene Highness Princess de Alamain in the eyes of the world. 'But I'm not letting anyone call me "Princess", I'm just Olivia.'  
'Why?' Ciara asked, astonished. 'Why wouldn't you want anyone to call you that, if you're really a princess?'  
'Because I'd rather use our Daddy's name, I like Olivia Brady more than I like "Princess Olivia".'  
Ciara couldn't understand why an actual princess would like such a thing. 'Is your Mummy a princess too?'  
Olivia nodded. 'But before that, she was a Countess.'  
Ciara's eyes widened. ' _Really_?'  
'Yes. She was Lady Von Leuschner. But then she became a doctor and everyone called her Dr. Manning instead.'  
Ciara found the whole thing very interesting; princesses and countesses in stories married princes and kings. Princesses _liked_ being princesses. But the real world was completely different.  
'Daddy said she's very sick. Is she getting better now?'  
'Oh, yes... and she'll be home soon.' Changing the subject, she held out the package in her hands. 'I brought this for you.'  
'A present!' Ciara exclaimed, taking it from her and opened it. She gasped at the revealed antique china baby doll with golden curls, white dress and matching baby cap made of handmade lace and wool socks on her feet. 'She's beautiful!'  
'Mummy gave me this for my birthday when I was four years old.' Olivia said, smoothing the doll's cap. 'Now, I feel it's time Annabelle had someone else to look after her.'  
'She's really for me? _For keeps_?'  
'Yes, love, for keeps.'  
Ciara hugged Olivia tightly, kissing her cheek. 'Thank you, thank you, Olivia! I'll take good care of her!'  
Olivia laughed. 'I know you will.' She kissed her chubby cheeks in turn. 'And you're welcome.'  
'Knock, Knock...' Bo entered. 'How's it going over here?'  
'Fine! Look what Olivia gave me!' Ciara held Annabelle up excitedly.  
'That's really nice and I hoped you thanked her for it nicely.'  
'She did, Dad. I take it dinner's about to be served?'  
'Yeah. And Victor's finally out of the study.'  
She turned to Ciara. 'I'll come up and say goodnight to you before we leave, okay love?'  
Ciara touched Olivia's cheek with her small hand. 'I'm so happy you're my sister, Olivia.'  
'I'm happy you're my sister too.' Olivia hugged her again. Bo placed his arms around his two precious little girls- their happiness couldn't be compared with the one he felt at seeing them bonding so fast. And no one was ever going to take them away from him again.  
'You'll come back before you go? Promise?' Ciara pleaded.  
'Promise? Now, play with Annabelle, or will you pick another name for her?'  
Ciara shook her head firmly, making Bo and Olivia laugh. 'Have fun, Little One.' Bo said, leading Olivia out.  
'She's precious, Dad.' Olivia said as they went down.  
'I'm really glad you bonded so fast, she needs you in her life; a big sister to look up to.' Bo took her arm as they got to the living room. 'Ready for him?'  
Olivia smiled. 'The big question Dad, is he ready for _me?_ '

 _'So, did you dream about me while you were gone?'  
Bo's eyes were bright with fever but it couldn't hide the love mirrored in them. She'd waited so long for Bo to look at her this way. 'All the time,' he replied softly.  
'Me too. I used to lie awake at night in bed and just think about you. Even about the special times we had together; the fun times on the boat, the hospital sleep room...'  
Bo chuckled at that. They'd been engaged in a pillow fight she'd started and he'd won hands down.  
'And the cabin,' she continued emotionally, 'I loved the cabin. I can't remember everything that we said, or everything that happened... but I do remember the silences. Those times when you'd just look over at me, all of a sudden all of my problems, all of my worries just disappeared.' She laughed tearfully, her eyes still fixed on the brown eyes looking back at her. 'Just disappeared.'  
Bo stroked her cheek. 'I remember.' He replied softly.  
'You know... they say this is what Heaven is, the place where all that is not music is silence.' She sniffed, unable to hold back her tears any longer. All she'd held back for so long in her heart kept pouring out and she wanted them to have this moment to remember always.  
'That's pretty.' Bo smiled, leaning forward and kissed her, his lips capturing hers. She returned it tenderly, aware that the tears were falling down her cheeks, unchecked.  
'If this isn't Heaven, it's pretty darn close.' Bo held her face between his hands.  
God, please guide me towards the cure... I love him so very much! Please help me save him! She prayed, tears running down her cheeks. She touched his hot cheek, her thumb tracing his lower lip.  
'I love you.' She whispered, sobbing. 'I love you so much!'  
Bo regarded her solemnly before pulling her against him, her head on his chest. 'Love you too, princess. Love you too.'_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Call Dr. Simpson, _now_.' The nurse ordered her colleague and the young woman fled the room. There was actually a faint smile on the patient's lips, almost illuminating her pale, thin face. She also appeared to be saying something she couldn't catch. She moved nearer to the bed.  
'Dr. Manning?' she said tentatively. Carly Manning mumbled again and she listened hard. It sounded like a name.  
'Bo...' Carly said in her delirium. 'Love... Bo... Bo...'


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Olivia held her own beautifully, like Bo knew she would. Victor stared at her hard as Bo made the introductions standing behind her, his hands on her shoulders like a sentinel; Shawn Douglas, Justin and Phillip watching with bated breath. Victor had then smiled at her- a warm genuine smile that astonished them all- before moving forward, arms outstretched. 'Well, aren't you going to give your old grandfather a hug?'  
Olivia, showing no sign of awe or intimidation obeyed him, kissing him on both cheeks like she normally did, with naturalness that obviously pleased Victor very much; he held her tightly against him before looking her over.  
'You're even more beautiful than I imagined you'd be.' he said, holding her hands.  
'Ma's actually the beautiful one. But then again, you should know- being her ex-husband and all.'  
Victor however didn't look ruffled, at least, not outwardly. He chuckled instead, stroked her hair and patting her shoulder. 'Can't argue with that. And I hope Carly's doing better?'  
'According to her doctors, thank you.'  
Victor slipped his arm around her shoulders. 'That's good to know. In the meantime, you and I must use this time to get to know each other better.'  
Olivia pointed at a painting on the wall. 'Isn't that a Monet?' she asked, using the excuse of examining it to move away from his touch. Phillip moved to her side as Victor began explaining the painting's details.  
'I love this kid,' Justin whispered to Bo, chuckling quietly.  
'Looks like you have nothing to worry about, Dad.' Shawn Douglas remarked.  
'When Victor Kiriakis is concerned, there's plenty to worry about; I'm not letting my guard down for a second, at least until I know what his intentions are.'  
Justin hesitated but decided not to tell Bo about Victor's suggestion of a therapist for Olivia; it would ruin the whole evening if he lost his temper with Victor and create a scene.  
Henderson entered and announced that dinner was served. Taking Olivia's arm, Victor led the way to the dining room.

'Well, sir? What do think?' Nurse Ophelia Marceau asked as Dr. Simpson examined Carly Manning again. Carly was still whispering Bo's name. 'Don't you think it's about time we called the _Princesse?'_

Before he could reply, Carly's eyes fluttered, and then slowly opened for the first time in weeks. Blinking, she tried to focus on the elderly man looking down at her.

'Dr. Manning?' Dr. Simpson said. 'Can you hear me, Dr. Manning?'

Carly tried to nod but already her eyes were closing again.

'Dr. Manning,' Dr. Simpson called again, taking the unbandaged hand. 'Dr. Manning... if you can hear me, squeeze my hand.'

He waited until he felt a slight pressure against his. Carly's eyes opened again slowly. 'Bo...' she said again, groggily then closed her eyes.

'Ophelia, place a call to Commissioner Brady, no- to Miss Alamain.' Olivia had told him long ago never to address her by her title. 'Call her but don't tell her anything, hand the phone over to me once you get through.'

'Yes, _docteur._ '

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

All through dinner, Victor dominated the conversation- his usual habit. Olivia however subtly refused to permit Bo and Shawn Douglas from being excluded in the discussion, neither did she sugar coat her answers to his questions, she was respectful yet frank.

 _Just like her mother_ , Victor thought as he watched her chatting with Justin who was seated on her right; Phillip, seated opposite, hanging on to her every word. Under the refined ladylike demeanour lay the bold spitfire- not to mention the rebel her father was, judging from the tattoo up her arm and back; which he hated, why anyone would choose to mar their skin was beyond him. Justin said she was an equal balance, but Victor disagreed- while she may have her mother's staggering good looks but there was more Bo in her than Carly. Rebellious and not the least bit in awe of him, and like Bo, she was going to be a hard nut to crack. But Victor prided himself charming and persuasive when need be; sooner or later she would thaw and they'll be very close. Just why he was so drawn to her, considering who her mother was puzzled him greatly. Or maybe it was because she would have been his child, if Bo hadn't stolen Carly from him. In a way, he now had the last laugh- Bo and Carly had no choice but to share Olivia with him since she has Kiriakis blood in her; whether they liked it or not.

'So, my dear,' he said as Henderson poured wine in their glasses, except Olivia's who was already nursing a glass of Perrier. 'What are your future plans?'

'I've hardly thought about that since my arrival,' Olivia replied. 'Like I told Dad, everything depends on Ma. She may decide to move anywhere once she's back on her feet.'

'Salem's her home,' Bo insisted, more to convince himself than Olivia. 'And yours too, for that matter.'

'Bo's right,' said Phillip, anxious to be in her good graces for once. 'She belongs here. She can even work at Salem University hospital again. Or, St. Mary's.'

'Well, far be it from me to speak for her, I don't see her living here again.' Olivia saw the look on Bo's face but continued. 'I mean, a lot of things have changed, haven't they? Personally, I'd love to live here, but I'm going with whatever Ma decides.'

Bo inwardly vowed to talk Carly from moving elsewhere; he was _not_ going to lose her again nor have their daughter live so far away from him.

Carly could go to the ends of the earth if it made her happy but at the same time Victor wasn't prepared to lose his granddaughter for anything. _If I have to send her dozens of flowers to persuade her move back to Salem, I'll bite the bullet and do it,_ he thought to himself with angry resignation.

'I think she would want to move back here,' he said aloud. 'Justin convinced her to leave Tahiti and settle here in the first place and she has more than enough friends here.'

Olivia gave him a look that said "except you" but said nothing. Instead she went on. 'But if she chooses to stay here, well I suppose I'll finish school, and then move on to college.'

'Where do you have in mind- Princeton, Oxford...? Harvard?'

'There's nothing wrong with Salem University, is there, Victor?' Bo's voice was cold.

'I wouldn't know, considering you never went there. And considering Olivia's background and what she's been through, she does needs to broaden her horizons- much as I'd hate her going to school so far away.'

Justin, Shawn Douglas and Phillip inwardly groaned. Olivia glared at Victor, her Nile-green eyes glinting dangerously. She opened her mouth to say exactly what she thought of him, putting down her father like that, when her cell phone rang in her purse.

'Excuse me...' she pressed the answer button. 'Hello?'

The phone however made a noise and went off. 'Damn it, I forgot to charge it! And it was the hospital.' She rose. 'May I use your phone in the study, please?'

'Of course, of course. Henderson...'

The butler, who was hovering at the door, led Olivia out.

'Victor, you don't get to decide anything pertaining to Olivia's life; her education, whom she dates, what clothes she chooses to wear- am I reaching you loud and clear?' Bo snarled as soon as his daughter was out of earshot.

'Dad, calm down...' Shawn Douglas began.

'I was only trying to help her out; I mean surely you realise the sky's the limit now that she's no longer cooped up in that fortress...'

'It doesn't make it any of your business. It's mine and her mother's and I'll thank you to remember that.'

'My, aren't we possessive. You suddenly find out you and that tramp have a child and your protective streak is on full power.' Victor hadn't meant to call Carly that but when provoked he couldn't control the words that came from his mouth.

Justin blocked Bo's move towards Victor. 'Now, Bo.' He warned. Bo's brown eyes were burning with fury at the insult on Carly. Olivia was wrong; not all things have changed.

'How dare you talk about Carly like that, she's my mother too, you know!' Shawn Douglas exclaimed in angry disbelief. Phillip stared at Victor, stunned.

'Save your breath, Shawn D, I knew I was going to regret bringing your sister here. But I'm going to make sure she doesn't set a foot in this house after tonight; not after I tell her how you rate her mother, Victor!'

Before Victor could give a suitable retort, Olivia came back, her cheeks wet with tears. Bo and Shawn Douglas hurried to her.

'Olivia, honey, what's happened?' Bo took her by the shoulders, heart racing with abject fear. 'Is Carly any worse?'

Olivia shook her head. 'No...,' she replied in a croaky voice. 'She's out of the coma, Ma's awake... she's awake!' she burst into tears, burying her head against Bo's chest.

Justin laughed with joy and Phillip smiled as Bo, Olivia and Shawn Douglas held each other in a tight group hug; laughing and crying, Victor watching them impassively.

'I'm so happy for you, very happy.' Justin hugged her and Phillip kissed her and shook Bo's hand.

'It's really true?'

Olivia nodded, brushing back her tears with her hands. 'Dr. Simpson said she was drifting in and out of consciousness at first, then she started saying your name and then mine. We have to fly out there tonight!'

'Yeah, sure. We'll make a quick stop at the house, call Jeff at the inn.' Bo turned to Shawn Douglas. 'You stay and explain things to the family. I'll call as soon as we get there.'

Hiding his disappointment, Shawn Douglas nodded and hugged his sister. 'Have a safe trip and tell Carly I love her.'

Olivia nodded and kissed him hurriedly before Bo dragged her out of the room. Shawn Douglas went upstairs to break the news to Ciara. In the excitement, Victor had been ignored completely. Phillip however hadn't forgotten entirely.

'You just _had_ to say that about Carly, when her daughter's a guest at your house? What if she'd been in the room?'

'Shut up, Phillip.' Victor barked.

'Don't you tell him to shut up!' Justin was angry in turn. 'If Bo cuts Olivia from your life, it's because you deserve it! How do you hope to forge a relationship with her if you persist in hating her mother? Carly left you, big deal- and it's only because you manipulated her in marrying you!'

'No one put a gun to her head!' Victor snapped, old hurt back in full force. 'I treated her with love and respect unlike that son of mine who treated her like dirt under his feet all the time!'

'Bo was... forget it , this is not going anywhere.' Justin shook his head in exasperation. 'But I'll say this. Either put aside your wounded pride and welcome Carly back here or lose a chance at being a part of Olivia's life completely and have her hate you instead. Ponder on that Victor, because when that happens, don't expect either of us to talk to Bo on your behalf.'

He stalked out with Phillip at his heels as the old man raised his chin in outward condescension. Inwardly, his mind was already working furiously.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Will Olivia come back soon?' Ciara asked anxiously.

'It will take a while, doodle bug. You know she has to be with her Mummy till she's strong enough to come home.' Shawn Douglas explained. 'Carly's been sick for a very long time.'

Ciara nodded then frowned. 'How did Olivia's Mummy get so sick in the first place?'

Before he could reply, Hope entered the room. 'Oh, hi Mum.' Shawn Douglas rose to kiss her.

'Mummy, you're back!' Ciara scrambled up and Hope hugged her.

'Yes, honey... oh, what's that you got there?' Hope asked, indicating the doll Ciara was clutching against her chest. Ciara held it up proudly.

'Her name's Annabelle... Olivia gave her to me, isn't she beautiful, Mummy?'

So, Carly Manning's daughter has won over Ciara, Hope thought, hiding her chagrin. 'That's nice of her , sweetie.' She turned to Shawn Douglas, who was watching her rather warily. 'Henderson said your father and Olivia left in a hurry.'

'Yeah. Olivia got a call from Paris- Carly's finally come out of the coma.' Shawn Douglas replied. 'She and Dad are flying out tonight.'

It was as if something hard had punched Hope Brady in the chest. The woman who'd replaced her was now awake and in a few hours, she and Bo were going to be reunited. Try as she might in thinking over what Maggie and Abe had told her, Hope couldn't shake off the feeling of resentment she had for Olivia Alamain and Carly Manning. In a short time, Bo was so devoted to the girl in a very short time and all because her mother happened to be Carly. So she'd taken forever to get pregnant like everyone said- big deal- the way he'd handled his grief for her was what really bothered her. For his ex-fiancée's name to be unspoken for more than a decade was simply too much... deep, deep down he was still in love with her, has never stopped her no matter how hard he tried denying it.

'Uh, that's nice.' She managed to say. 'I'm glad for her.' but inwardly her mind was working furiously. What If Abe was right? What if she was making a mistake in ending her marriage after all. Bo would be free to be with Carly if he wanted. Suddenly, right there and then she made her decision.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

 _Paris, some hours later..._

Carly slowly opened her eyes when she felt a cool, trembling hand on her forehead. She blinked at the face hovering over hers.

'Mummy.' Olivia whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. 'It's me, Olivia. I'm here now.'

Carly said something she didn't catch. 'What was that, love?' Olivia asked, moving her head closer.

'You haven't ... called me that... since you were ten...' Carly whispered.

Olivia laughed, pressing Carly's unbandaged hand against her cheek. 'It's so good to see you up at last!'

'What... happened to me? Where am I?'

Dr. Simpson had explained to them that when Carly got agitated after being told Olivia wasn't there, he was forced to give her a sedative that allowed her to doze off for a long while.

'Paris. You're in a nursing home... Lawrence threw you off the balcony. You've been in a coma all this time.'

Carly stared at her. 'Does he know... where we are...?'

'No, No... He can never hurt us again, Mummy.' Olivia squeezed her hand. 'He's dead. I stabbed him.'

'Dead?' Carly's eyes widened. 'Truly... dead?'

Olivia nodded her head vigorously. 'It's finally over. Everything's fine now... Lawrence's out of our lives forever.'

Carly closed her eyes, a huge wave of gratitude and relief enveloping her.

'Ma... someone's here with me and he so wants to see you.' She turned her head towards the door then back at her mother. 'You'll never believe who...'

Carly blinked as the man standing near the door moved to her side. He smiled down at her, his handsome brown eyes misty. 'Carly...'

 _I'm dreaming again_ , Carly thought to herself, refusing to believe he was real. He couldn't be right there; standing next to her... she was imagining his voice.

'It's really me, Princess.' Bo said, reading her thoughts.

Carly's eyes widened. 'Bo...' she whispered. 'It's... is it... really you?'

Bo took her bandaged hand. 'Yeah, it's me.'

'Oh, God...' Carly gasped.

Tears falling, Bo kissed her cheeks and forehead several times, holding her hand to his cheek. Olivia watched them, sniffling, brushing back her own tears.

'I... never thought... I'd ever see you again.' Carly sobbed. 'Bo... I've missed you so much.'

 _'Not as much as I've missed you!_ ' Bo choked. 'All this time I thought you were dead; that I'd lost you forever! I could hardly believe my eyes the first time I saw Olivia... saw you lying here. All I could think of was wishing I had the chance of killing that sick bastard!' He stroked her cheek, the bruises almost faded. 'You're a sight for sore eyes. And you're even more beautiful.'

Carly chuckled quietly. 'You're... such a liar, Bo Brady... more... like something the cat... dragged in...'

Olivia laughed. Carly turned to her. 'Where were you anyhow, kitten?'

'I was with Dad, in Salem.' Olivia replied. 'Mr Naveen's idea.'

'We both agreed she needed a fresh new environment, get some rest...'

Carly nodded in agreement.

'I met the whole family and they've been so wonderful to me, Ma... Shawn Douglas said to tell you he loves you.'

'Shawn D...' Carly's eyes filled with tears again as she thought of the beautiful boy she'd loved and raised with Bo. 'How... is he?'

'He's great. He's married now, with a daughter of his own.'

Bo noticed a faint mischievous twinkle in Carly's eyes as she smiled. 'You're... a grandfather? Actually... _Grandpa_ Bo?'

Olivia sniggered and Bo gave her and Carly a mock glare. 'I'll let you have that, this once.'

'What's her name?'

'Claire.' Bo reached for his wallet, pulled out one of Claire, Belle and Shawn Douglas and held it close to her face.

'Oh... she's beautiful... and Shawn D, he's grown so handsome...' Carly said and began to cry, emotions getting the better of her.

'Carly, it's okay... '

'I'm sorry... I don't even know why I'm crying...'

Bo held her face between his palms while Olivia hurried out to get the doctor.

'Shh, it's okay, honey. I know there's a lot to process right now; but we have more than enough time to talk, to catch up.' He wiped her tears with his thumbs. 'But in the meantime, you gonna have to concentrate in getting better. Don't think of the lost years. Think of getting back on your feet.'

Carly closed her eyes, nodding.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rather than make numerous explanations over the phone, Shawn Douglas called another family meeting at the Brady Pub the next morning. Everyone exclaimed with joy at the wonderful news.

'Thank God, Thank God!' Caroline wiped her tears with a hanky. 'Finally!'

'She's actually awake now?' Marlena demanded.

Shawn Douglas nodded. 'Dad called before I got here.' He blinked back sudden tears. 'I spoke to her... I couldn't believe I was hearing her voice; she said my name and said she loved me. Oh, Grandma...' He and Caroline exchanged an emotional hug.

Roman cleared his throat, keeping his own emotions in check. 'Well, now that Carly's awake, we need to come up with ideas regarding get well gifts, right?'

'Flowers of course,' Kayla said immediately. 'And anything everyone wants to send.'

'How 'bout this,' Steve 'Patch' Johnson, Kayla's husband, said suddenly. 'A way of sending our greetings to Carly, in a _group_.'

'How?'

Steve turned towards John's direction. 'You still got that camcorder, man?'

By redialling the number, Henderson was able to get the address of the nursing home in Paris. Victor immediately swung into action; if he was to avoid getting cut from Olivia's life, he would have to go all out and hide all hostility towards Carly; she was the girl's mother after all and would most definitely side with Bo about keeping Olivia away from him. With the gesture he was about to make, Bo would surely overlook his slip of tongue. Picking up his silver fountain pen, Victor began making a list...

 ** _London, England..._**

'Jennifer. Hey, Jennifer!'

Jennifer Deveraux turned to the direction of the tall brunette walking towards her, waving.

'Billie, hi.'

Billie Danvers, formerly Reed, couldn't help but notice Jennifer's air of suppressed excitement. 'Has something happened?'

'Yes... but not a bad thing,' she added hastily at the frown on Billie's pertly pretty face.

Billie asked, 'What then ... you won the lottery or something? You look like you're about to burst!'

'No, nothing like that, Billie. Something absolutely wonderful...' Jennifer choked, 'it's Carly...'

'Who?'

'You know who I mean! Carly Manning!'

Billie looked baffled and as well as she might; why was Jennifer excited over her best friend who'd died so long ago? 'What _are_ you babbling about?'

Jennifer let out an exasperated noise. Spotting a tea shop nearby, she grabbed Billie's arm. 'We'll talk in there. Honestly, you're not going to believe it...'

 ** _Washington D.C..._**

After washing the day's journey off his body, Frankie Leuschner stepped out of the bathroom and sitting on the bed, switched on the answering machine on the nightstand. He blinked in surprise on hearing Roman's bellowing voice: ' _Frankie, where the hell have you been? This is my sixth message in a row; for the last time call me the soonest you get in, PRONTO!'_

Bewildered, Frankie picked up the phone and dialled Roman's number from memory...

 ** _Los Angeles, California..._**

'That's wonderful news!' Kimberly Brady Donovan exclaimed. 'Patch suggested what? Yes, Yes... I'll fly to Salem soon as I can! Thanks for letting me know, Mum!'


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

'All this time, all this time Carly's been alive all this time... and that woman just sat back and watched Bo... watched us all grieve!' Billie said angrily, in a flash remembering how devastated Bo had been that fateful day. She'd followed him to the rented mansion, terrified of what he might do to himself in a desperate moment, heard a noise above and ran up the stairs to find him thrashing the master bedroom he'd shared with Carly.

 _'Bo! Stop it, please stop!' she pleaded as he swept a vase of flowers off a table._

 _'Leave me alone, okay?' snarled Bo, upturning a chair, before sitting on the bed, rage and grief written all over his face._

 _'What are you doing here anyway?' he asked, not looking at her._

 _'I... I just came here to help you.' She winced at the tears falling down his cheeks; she'd never seen him like this before, ever. 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...'_

 _'I DON'T need your pity!' was the angry answer as he got up again._

 _'I know, I know, I just want to help you...'_

 _Ignoring her, Bo picked something up from the carpet, staring at it._

 _'What's that?' she asked, timidly._

 _Bo breathed heavily, closing his palm. 'The keys to my motorcycle.' He started laughing hysterically, alarming her further. 'What I was looking for!'_

 _He tried pulling himself together but the tears kept coming. 'Carly didn't like me riding... she said...' he gulped, 'she was afraid something was going to happen to me.' More hysterical mirthless laughter, 'that I was going to get hurt! That's funny, isn't it?'_

 _'No, No! It's terrible!' Billie was very sad at his sorrow; she was devastated herself. Carly Manning's beauty and background had intimidated her at first but she'd happily realized Carly was no snobbish, spoiled brat; she'd shown her and Austin nothing but kindness. She'd seen the intense love between her and Bo and often felt like a voyeur. How on earth was Bo going to live through this?_

 _'It's the most terrible thing in the whole wide world for you!' she cried. 'And for Shawn Douglas! Come on Bo, give me the keys.' She couldn't allow him to ride in his present state of mind, he could kill himself. 'Please, you can't get on that bike. If you do, something could happen, come on...' She trembled with fear at the look on his white face, black eyes glinting._

 _'I don't care.' he said harshly. 'Billie, I DON'T CARE!' He brushed past her, ignoring her pleas..._

'How could she do it? How could she and Larry bring themselves do such a thing?'

Jennifer could just imagine Vivian Alamain doing such a cruel thing; she and her precious nephew, ''Sleazy Larry'' as everyone in Salem called him were of the same breed- arrogant, delusional, conniving and evil, trash beneath the upper class wrappings. She herself had been a victim of rape at Lawrence's hands, he had kidnapped Carly's brother Frankie and actually demanded the Von Leuschner fortune in exchange for his return and after all that was said and done openly resented being upstaged by Bo. And Vivian... pretending to be Carly's friend when in fact had hated her guts, had stolen Nicholas and made Carly to believe he'd died at birth, had broken Victor's marriage with Billie and Austin's mother, Kate Roberts; who turned out to be the mother of her and Mike's half-brother Lucas, the result of an affair with their father, Dr. Bill Horton. While Jennifer had no liking for Victor Kiriakis, it was the first time in a long while he was genuinely in love, so his marriage to Vivian after divorcing Kate was greeted with mass scorn. Bo had _hated_ Vivian; he'd tried and tried to make Carly see she was not to be trusted and Carly hadn't listened until Vivian had been exposed as a thief and kidnapper. Add _home wrecker_ to her list of vices.

'Once Bo gets his hands on her, there'll be hell to pay.'

Jennifer snorted. 'Like she'll be stupid enough to show her face in Salem; Bo will shoot her on sight.'

'Can't she be arrested?'

Jennifer hesitated then shook her head. 'Too much time has passed, I sincerely doubt it. Anyhow, about Carly, Bo says she's awake now, and I'll be flying out to the nursing home to see her and Olivia. Come with?'

Billie shook her head regretfully. 'I'm _up to my ears_ with work; wish I could.' She smiled. 'Bo must be so happy.'

'Of course he's happy; he and Carly never thought they'd have kids.'

'I'm not talking about Olivia, I mean Carly.'

Jennifer frowned. 'Billie, Bo's married to Hope, he _loves_ Hope; that's not about to change. Even Carly would realize that. '

'Are you saying that because Hope's your cousin or you know it to be a fact?' Billie persisted. 'You're Carly's best friend; you saw how Bo was crazy about her.'

'Yes, but...' Jennifer suddenly remembered who she was talking to. Billie had been engaged to Bo until Hope's sudden return had ruined everything. She'd nursed a broken heart until she'd met her current husband Winston; a professor of Literature in Oxford after spending two years in London. They've been married ten years and the proud parents of twins- Clarice and Alistair Danvers. Jennifer was relieved when Billie moved on because she sensed she'd nursed a bitter resentment towards Hope when Bo had broken up with her.

'Billie...' Jennifer said, gently. 'Hope being my cousin has nothing to do with this. Yes, Carly was so much a part of Bo's life years ago but that was _years ago,_ so much has changed. Bo's been in love with Hope since she was 17, they'll always be connected. I don't want to see Carly hurt. You know...'

 _Don't I know_ , Billie Danvers thought dryly.

But then again, Jennifer hadn't been there to see how hysterical Bo had been at the mansion. John Black had searched for him after he's stormed out of The Cheating Heart until he'd found him in the woods. He'd later told her and Austin and Carrie how bitterly Bo had wept in his arms; lamenting how Carly had been a huge part in his life as well as Shawn Douglas'; how she'd crept into his heart after he'd long vowed never to love again, still unable to accept his beloved princess was gone.

Hope Williams Brady was different from Carly Manning in many ways but what had galled Billie the most about her was her subtle resentment at being 'replaced' during her absence; making Bo feel like he'd committed a crime moving on and making her feel she was the interloper. Bo's final decision had hurt terribly but in the end, realized his and Shawn Dee's happiness was the main priority. To be honest, she'd always liked Carly a lot more than she liked Hope, who, as far as she was concerned, was nothing more than an overgrown spoiled brat, always in the centre of her family's attention. Carly on the other hand, always thinking of others and she, along with Olivia had been stolen from Bo for so long. Billie seriously doubted Bo would have chosen Hope over Carly, Carly was a gem. _No, Jennifer's wrong_. But she wisely decided not to argue further.

Neither woman noticed a man in the next booth watching them from behind a newspaper, listening to their conversation with much interest...

'THAT BITCH! I'll kill her with my bare hands, _I swear to God!_ ' Frankie yelled, filled with rage and disbelief at what Roman told him. 'Can we press charges?'  
'For one thing, she's out of our jurisdiction and besides; a lot of time has passed...'  
'BULLSHIT! I'm not about to stomach the idea of Vivian Alamain running around free; not after what she did to my sister! I'm telling you, Roman- she's not going to get away with this!'  
'Frankie, leave her aside... _for now_. Carly's awake and she needs to see her brother.'  
Thinking about her, made his anger die down and his face softened. He'd been inconsolable with grief when Caroline had contacted him and with a heavy heart, had changed his name back to Leuschner, omitting the 'Von' ; at the time it seemed like a huge sacrilege using a name his sister never got to bear herself. How he'd missed her! They'd always been there for each other right from childhood, clinging to each other in the lavish yet grim estate they'd shared with unfeeling parents. Her death had left a void in his life.  
Now this miracle, with the added bonus of a niece; who had done exactly what he'd done. Lawrence Alamain; to think their father Henri had handpicked that evil son-of-a- bitch as a 'suitable' husband for Carly!  
'Thanks so much for the info, Roman. I'll fly out to Paris first thing in the morning.'  
'Okay then, cheers.'  
Replacing the phone, Frankie admonished himself for being so stupid; when the papers dealing with Carly's share of the family fortune hadn't been found among her things, he hadn't bothered investigating, and Bo didn't know where they were and hadn't given a damn about it. Lawrence must have stolen them somehow, another way of covering his tracks.

 _You may've escaped my revenge Lawrence, but your partner in crime won't... she'll pay for your sins and hers as well,_ Frankie vowed darkly. _I'll make you pay, Vivian Alamain!_ _  
_

_**Milan, Italy...**_ _  
_

'YOU FOOL!' Vivian shouted over the phone. 'How could you have lost her?'  
'I'm sorry Madam, I really am!' Gus tried to placate her. 'She moved too fast for me to tail her, she and the other lady hailed a taxi and...'  
'Oh, shut up!' From his description and the bits and pieces he'd overheard, she deduced the two women had been Jennifer Deveraux and Billie Reed. 'You're actually sure Jennifer said Carly's awake?'  
'Yes, Madam.'  
 _Damn, damn, damn_! Vivian hung up and stamped her foot. Why couldn't have Jennifer mentioned where they were? Obviously once Carly was discharged, she would move back to Salem and Vivian had hoped to carry out her revenge before Carly could do so. Doing it in Salem would be very difficult; Bo Brady was now the Commissioner of Police and he and many people would be after her blood. Now she'll have to come up with another approach, she was no shrinking violet; Bo Brady or no, she _will_ make Olivia pay for her crime. 


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Carly slept peacefully. While she could now breathe on her own, the breathing tube remained under her nose, just in case. Olivia had called Omar Naveen; he was on his way over. She'd then gone to the apartment, leaving her parents alone.

Her hand clasped in his, Bo marvelled how lovely Carly looked in spite the half healed bruises and cuts on her pale face. And to hear her voice after so long... right now, he felt like expressing his sheer happiness from the rooftops. It had brought back more buried memories and old feelings, he couldn't deny. Nor did he even want to. Touching her and being near her made him feel at peace for the first time in years.

The cell phone suddenly rang. Swearing under his breath, Bo pulled it out of his pocket.

It was Roman. 'How's it going over there?'

'Fine.' Bo glanced at Carly, relieved that the noise hadn't disturbed her. 'Carly's asleep.'

'Oh, I was hoping to say hi. Anyhow, Frankie's on his way over.'

'Finally! Where's he been?'

'Can you believe it, Zimbabwe on a three month safari. Boy's got more itchy feet than Livingstone.'

'Yeah, that's Frankie alright. Thanks for telling me.'

'I know you want to have some time over there but you'll have to come back the soonest. A new case's come up and we need you.'

Bo sighed, exasperated. 'Okay, okay... I'll be back in Salem in the next three days. Frankie can stay with Carly and Olivia meanwhile.'

'Uh, a little heads up before I forget.' Roman spoke slowly. 'Hope's moved back into the house, with Ciara.'

Bo felt a chill run through him. 'When?'

'The next morning, after you took off; Shawn Dee found her there and told me. Apparently, she's changed her mind about the divorce and really wants to have a word with you when you get back.'

 _Changed her mind, since when?_ Bo thought, stunned. She'd made it perfectly clear they could no longer live together, had filed despite his pleas; why now the sudden change of heart? What was her angle?

'Thanks for telling me, bro.'

'No problem. I'll see you then and give the little lady a kiss for me, will you?'

'Okay.' Bo hung up, feeling numb.

'Bo...?' Carly murmured.

'Oh, sorry for waking you. Here...' he propped up the pillows behind her head.

Carly peered at him. 'What's wrong?'

'Why'd you ask?' Bo asked, trying to make his tone sound light.

'You look... disturbed about something. Is anything the matter?'

Bo smiled down at her. 'Nothing's wrong, don't mind me. You need to get your rest.'

Carly sighed. 'I'm _tired_ of drifting off to sleep every ten minutes... talk to me. Tell me... what's been going on with you.'

While Bo had expected this moment to come, he'd also hoped it would lead to a serious discussion about the future; a future he'd hoped she would share with him. But Hope's sudden move has ruined everything.

Carly looked at him intently. 'Bo,' she slightly squeezed his hand. 'Something _is_ bothering you. You can't confide in an old friend?'

Bo forced himself to look nonchalant. 'I'm okay, really.' He kissed her palm. 'Just been worried about you, that's all. You're lucky to be alive.'

Carly shut her eyes and opened them again. 'I know Lawrence's dead and he can't hurt me or Olivia ever again but... it still sounds too good to be true, after being at his mercy all these years...'

'Carly, he's _dead_ ; dead and gone.' Bo said firmly. 'It seems strange at first because you've been shut away from the world for so long. It's over, 'kay?'

'Well, getting back to you... how've you been all these years?' her thumb traced the wedding band he still had on his finger. 'Tell me about your wife... what's she like? What's her name?'

 _Nice going, Brady_ , Bo was furious with himself. With everything that's been going on, he's completely forgotten to take the damn ring off; it meant nothing now.

He looked down at the Nile- green eyes looking up at him expectedly. This conversation wasn't going to turn out like he'd planned at all.

'Hope.'

'Another Hope?' Carly smiled. 'Well now...'

'Carly, you aren't the only one who came back from the dead,' Bo interrupted. He might as well get it over with. After taking a deep breath, he told her the whole story of Hope's sudden return and how they'd picked up from where they'd let off. Carly squeezed his hand when he came to the part of Zach's untimely death at the hands of a hit-and run-driver. _Bo lost a son,_ she thought, _like I lost Nicky_.

'How old is she?' she asked, looking at the photo of Ciara he held in front of her when he was done.

'Five.'

'She's an angel. You must be so proud of her.'

'She's pretty precocious.' Bo smiled faintly. ' I guess Olivia was like that at that age.'

Carly chuckled quietly, then winced. 'Are you okay?'

'Just a twinge.' She lied. 'Yeah... she was. And it grew over the years.'

'I'm proud of what she did, Carly; proud of her. She's so much like you.'

'More like you...I reckon. After I got my memory back, I realised it was like having you with me the whole time. She was always so protective of me, would face Lawrence's wrath without flinching one bit. And I was always so scared he'd carry out his threat and kill her.'

She suddenly realised that they'd deviated from the subject of Hope. 'How did she react... about me and Olivia?'

How could he put it? 'She was... kind of taken aback but she's resigned to it.'

Carly frowned. 'Bo... have you two been having problems... because of us?'

'No, No!' Bo said vehemently. 'Whatever problems we have, it has nothing to do with you and Olivia.' Too late, he realised he'd said too much.

'Bo, what's been going on with you and Hope... what are you not telling me?' Carly's voice was quiet but unrelenting. 'Is... Your marriage in trouble?'

Bo nodded slowly, not looking at her. Carly's hand moved over his. 'Is it something...you two can work out?'

How he'd longed to say no; that this time it was impossible unlike the other times they'd fought and forgiven each other. He longed to tell Carly he wanted her back in his life; start from where they'd been cut. But he couldn't... not until he'd settled accounts with his soon- to- be ex-wife. If Hope thinks he'll let her get away with this ridiculous game of hers, she had another thing coming.

He kissed Carly's hand again. 'It's complicated right now, Carly... but it's not for you to worry about. What you need to do right now is get back on your feet... and come back home.'

Home, Carly thought, the most beautiful word she'd heard in years. Salem had been her haven after years of running and hiding from Lawrence; going back there was far more different because Lawrence was no longer alive to follow her there and hover around like a vengeful spectre.

'Is Salem still the same?'

'More shops... but yeah still the same.' Relived at the change of subject, Bo continued updating Carly until Olivia got back.

'Look at you two.' She kissed her mother, then Bo. 'How are you feeling, Ma?'

Carly smiled. 'Too early to say better, honey.'

'That reminds me, Frankie's on his way over. He just heard because he's been away on a long trip.'

'Oh, that's wonderful!' Olivia said. 'I can't wait to meet him.'

'How's he been?' Carly asked.

'Fine. He's been living and practicing law in D.C.' he looked at Olivia. 'I guess he'll be helping Naveen in handling your affairs.' Besides being the owner of the Alamain Conglomerate, Olivia was also the majority shareholder of The Cone Oil Company in Dallas.

Olivia shrugged. Any mention of her "inheritance-by- default", as she called it, only brought back the bitterness she still felt at her brother's untimely death.

'How long can you stay around?' she asked instead.  
Bo exhaled, frustrated. 'Your Uncle Roman called me while you were gone. Seems like we've got us a big case and I have to see to It.'  
'Oh...' Olivia looked very disappointed.  
'You don't have to stay around... if Roman really needs you.' Carly intervened.  
'I don't have to go right away,' Bo said quickly, already hating the idea of leaving her and Olivia so soon. Then he thought about Hope waiting for him at their house and his eyes narrowed with anger. The first thing he was going to do was sit her down and make her realize that their marriage was definitely over this time.  
'I'll stay for two more days; Frankie will be here by then. Okay?'  
Carly nodded and closed her eyes, feeling tired again. Olivia watched Bo as he stroked Carly's cheek; the look in his handsome brown eyes speaking volumes. But she was certain her father wasn't entirely sure of his feelings; for one thing it was too soon. And a lot of things have changed over the years; whatever feelings the two of them may have now may not be the same they had so many years ago. She prayed, for both their sakes, they wouldn't end up giving each other false hope; much as she would love them getting back together again.  
Later as they were having lunch at an outdoor cafe, she decided to get an answer to the burning question. 'Dad. I want to ask you something... but feel free to tell me to bugger off if it's none of my business.'  
'I'm listening, Kitten.' Bo encouraged.  
Olivia asked slowly. 'Are you... have you fallen in love with Ma again?'


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

'After what I told you back in Salem, I thought you understood.' Bo said, stunned at the question.

'A lot of time has passed since Ma was taken away and I also recall that you chose Hope over the woman you were engaged to.' Olivia hated the question she was about to ask. 'Would that had been Ma's fate if things had been different? Would you've chosen Hope over Ma?'

Bo took her hand, holding it firmly. Since the fateful night Omar Naveen had shown up at his office, the memories of Carly he'd kept locked for so long had come back with full force. Their journey; their fight for love against Victor, the Mayan Wedding, their happy life on the boat, how they'd always been there for each other in the true sense of the world. Like he'd told Brady, Carly's type of woman was rare; which was why he'd fallen in love with her after believed he could never love another woman besides Hope Williams. Hope had been his first love, and while their relationship had been loving, passionate and exciting; he'd been more of the rescuer and she'd been his damsel. He and Carly were two of a kind in spirit and personality; they took care of each other and always talked things out squarely. When they'd first met, she was never afraid to point out his faults yet her way of doing it never made him look bad, like Shawn, she'd been his wise counsel. Shawn once jokingly said she probably had Irish blood in her. Bo would never have given her up for anyone, not even Hope. He said so to Olivia.

'And,' he added, 'in answer to your question... yes, I DO love her. Deep down, I guess I never stopped.'

Olivia closed her eyes, refusing to succumb to tears of relief. 'See, that wasn't so bad.'

'I just needed to know; without hurting you. But Ma...' she shrugged. 'We've always told each other everything; but I never asked her about her feelings for you because her first priority was getting us out of that bloody house.' She smiled. 'You think she feels the same way about you?'

'Even if she doesn't,' Bo replied softly, 'I'm sure as hell going to do all I can to win her back. Because I'm NOT going to lose your Mum again.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'I don't understand why you're being this way with me.' Hope said. 'I thought you of all people would be glad that I've decided to work things out with your Dad.'

Shawn Douglas looked at Hope, arms folded, face hard. 'Not this way, I'm not.'

Hope stared at her son, very hurt at the words as well as his tone. 'What are you saying?'

'I can't support your decision, Mum, not when you're obviously doing this for the wrong reason.'

'Wrong reason?'

'For God's sake...' Shawn Douglas snapped, the temper he'd inherited from Bo in full gear, 'I'm not stupid! You're just doing this to stop him from getting back with Carly!'

Hope turned away, red in the face. 'I don't like what you're insinuating, Shawn Dee.'

'Of course you don't Mum, because it's true! Months ago, you left this house with Ciara...'

'I needed time to think!' Hope shouted, angry that she was being forced to explain herself to her own son.

'Then why did you file for a divorce?' Shawn Douglas demanded. 'Why, Mum? Dad's the love of your life, or so you keep saying. Was it some way of punishing him, to call him to heel?'

Hope opened her mouth but Shawn Douglas impatiently waved her answer aside. He knew what she was going to say; that Dad heard but never actually listened to her opinions, which always made her feel he treated her like a stubborn child. 'Don't even bother. What really bugs me now is this sudden change of heart.'

'I still love your Dad.' Hope insisted heatedly. 'Why's it so hard for you to believe that?'

'Because you're threatened by Carly's history with Dad; you're afraid they'll fall in love again and you're going to end up being the one staring through the window.'

'My decision has nothing to do with that woman!' Hope denied, 'and I'm really hurt that you think that!'

' "That woman"... and my sister, went through a lot over the years at the hands of a bastard who wasn't fit to wipe Dad's shoes. She almost died but you didn't think about that for a second, you were far too focused at being jealous of her for being a huge part of Dad's life while you were gone,' Shawn Douglas said coldly. 'Now you suddenly move back in after she comes out of the coma; only an idiot will find that difficult to figure out!'

Hope's hand made contact with his cheek. 'How dare you!' she hissed. 'How dare you speak to me like that; how dare you think I'm that devious!'

Shawn Douglas' eyes glinted with anger. 'Truth hurts, doesn't it, Mum?'

'You actually want Carly back in your Dad's life?' Hope said, her voice shaking.

'After the way you treated him; after the way you've been treating him after Zach died, topped with this sudden change of heart; yes, I do.' Was the blunt answer. 'This decision of yours isn't based on love, no matter what you say. You've always blamed Dad for your marital problems and getting everyone to side with you. And with everything Dad's been through, it's time he got some stability in his life and if you want to stand in his way, just know it makes you a very selfish person- because you brought this on yourself in the first place.'

Hope turned away, her shoulders shaking. Ignoring her, Shawn Douglas went upstairs to kiss Ciara good night. He found her on the floor, drawing.

'Doodle bug, you're supposed to be in bed.' He said, sitting down beside her.

' I wanted to finish this first.' Ciara explained, holding her work up. Though childlike in perceptive, it clearly depicted a woman in a pink ball gown, holding a sceptre, a tiara on her long wavy brown hair. Two bright green circles were her eyes.

'Who's she?' Shawn Douglas asked, although he had a pretty good idea.

'It's Aunt Carly.' Fascinated at what Olivia had told her about her mother, Ciara had formed a mental picture of her. 'I want to give it to her as a present. Do you think she'll like it?' she asked anxiously.

Shawn Douglas remembered the picture he'd drawn as a get well gift for Carly after the elevator accident. After her discharge, she'd had it framed and hung it in her office, to his surprise and delight. 'She's going to love It.' he assured her. He couldn't help but notice that Ciara now regarded Carly as "Aunt Carly" in place of "Olivia's Mummy." Ciara had told him about her talk with Olivia but still insisted to know why Olivia didn't want to be a princess, like in the fairy tales. Shawn Douglas had the feeling that even if Olivia had been an Alamain, she still would have renounced her title, considering the type of man Lawrence had been.

His mind switched to Carly, wishing he'd been able to go to Paris to see her. He never called her 'Mum,' but she'd been a huge part of his life long before she and his Dad got engaged. He'll never forget how terrified he'd been in the deep, dark narrow oil well before feeling Carly's warm, comforting hands touching him. During his stay at the hospital she was there to comfort him when he'd cried for his mother, holding him in her arms as she rocked him to sleep. When his father was kidnapped, with a child's desperation, he'd slipped away to find him; not regarding the dangers...

 _'Shawn Douglas?' a familiar voice called. Filled with relief he ran into her arms. 'Carly!'_

 _She lifted him up, kissing his cheek frantically. 'Oh, thank God you're safe! We've been so worried about you!'_

 _'I'm sorry, Carly.' He said, ashamed at the distress in her voice._

 _'Here...' she had his jacket in her hands and slipped it on his shivering body._

 _'You must be freezing! That's it...' she zipped it up. 'Why did you come here, huh?'_

 _'Green Oaks is Papa's favourite place, if he didn't come home, he'd come here, so I'm waiting for him.'_

 _Carly shook her head, her hair blowing about in the whistling wind. 'Sweetheart, I think you have to come back to the boat with me; it's going to get really cold tonight.'_

 _'I don't care,' he said stubbornly. 'I'm not leaving without Papa.'_

 _'Shawn Douglas...' Carly's hands held his face. 'Remember what I told you about the bad men who took your papa?'_

 _'I remember.'_

 _'Then you know he's not coming home tonight,' she said sadly._

 _He moved away from her touch, terror and sadness running through him. Suppose Papa never came back... like Mummy?_

 _'Hey,' Carly pleaded. 'I don't think your Papa would like it a lot if you got sick.' She tugged at his hand. 'Come now... let's go home.'_

 _He turned back to her. 'You don't think he's coming back, do you?'_

 _'Of course, I do! Baby, I want that more than anything in this world. We're friends- which means we tell each other the truth, right?'_

 _He nodded._

 _'The truth is, I don't know if your Papa is coming home. But he loves us very much and I trust he's trying everything he can to get back to us.'_

 _'But...' he said, frightened, 'what if something happens to him? What will happen to me?' Carly's pretty eyes stared at him for a moment._

 _'I want you to listen to me and I want you to remember this,' she placed her hands on his shoulders. 'You are as much as a part of my life as your papa and you and I, we're going to be together forever.'_

 _'I'm glad, because I love you Carly.' He said truthfully, consoled by her words. He was not going to be alone like he feared. Although he had his grandparents, uncles and aunts- Carly was the closest link to his Papa and he needed her near him always._

 _'And I love you. I love you very, very much.' She pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly. He pressed his small cheek against hers, feeling a whole lot better._

Shawn Douglas knew very well his words had shocked and hurt his mother but he wasn't a little boy anymore; he had to call a spade a spade. This was more a rough patch this time; this time it was over. It was almost like divine intervention; Carly coming back during another dark period in his Dad's life. For the first time in ages, Dad had that old twinkle back in his eyes, actually smiling and the way he'd looked so worried when he told him, Phillip and Justin about Carly's cardiac arrest said it all. Dad was falling, has fallen in love with Carly Manning again and Shawn Douglas didn't blame him one bit. If he wanted to forge a future with her, then he had his blessing. Looking down at his little sister who was putting finishing touches to Carly's gift, he wondered how their father's new relationship was going to affect her.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Despite the years apart from them, it seemed only yesterday Carly had seen Bo's family last; chatting, arguing or having coffee with them at the Brady Pub. Kayla and Kimberly waving at her had hardly aged; Kayla still wore her hair short but Kimberly's own was now red and she looked thinner but her sweet smile was the same.  
'See Carly,' Kayla dragged a lovely brunette girl into view. 'This is Stephanie, can you believe it; and...' smoothing the head of the gurgling baby in Stephanie's arms. 'This is Joey.' Stephanie grinned and waved as well.  
Sami appeared next, also holding a baby. _What a beautiful woman she's become_ , thought Carly smiling.  
Though she was smiling, Sami's eyes were red and damp. 'Hi Carly. God... I still can't over what happened to you... but I'm so, so happy you're recovering and coming home!' she sniffed. 'I never forgot you, none of us did, you've always been here,' pointing to her heart, 'always. This is my baby girl Sydney...' A teenage boy on her right smiled shyly. 'This is my son, Will and...' the camera turned to a boy and a girl on the arms of a very handsome Hispanic in a leather jacket, 'Johnny and Allie... and this is my fiancé, Rafe. I hope you and Olivia will make it in time for the wedding. Okay?'  
Marlena and John came into view, arm round each other. Carly had been very shocked at what Bo had told her about them; unable to believe Marlena had actually betrayed Roman. But it's long been water over the bridge and their daughter Belle was now married to Shawn Douglas. And Carly's experience has taught her that Fate sometimes played dirty, cruel tricks. Who was she to judge?  
'Hi, old friend. 'Marlena smiled warmly. 'If I say this is a miracle, I'd be putting it mildly. We are so happy and excited and eternally grateful, to have you back. We have so much to catch up on... so much to talk about. And I second Sami... you've always been here.' pressing her hand against her chest.  
John's ebony black hair now had streaks of grey but he's aged well. 'Can't wait to have you back in Salem, honey. Especially, since there's someone here who wants to be acquainted with his godmother.' The camera moved to a tall handsome young man grinning. _Brady.._. Carly whispered. _Where's the little baby boy I carried in my arms gone? He looks so much like John._  
Brady's arm was round the shoulders of a dark eyed Hispanic girl who Carly guessed was related to Sami's young man. 'Hi, Aunt Carly... just want you to know I can't wait to meet my Mum's closest friend, I know you have a lot to share about her. And just so you know, Olivia and I are the best of friends already. Olivia, come back soon, hear? I miss our fights already.'  
'Fights?' Carly turned to Olivia who was sitting beside her bed.  
'Arm wrestling.' Olivia explained, giggling. At the pub after lunch, Shawn Douglas and Brady began to arm wrestle and after winning, Brady had dared anyone to challenge him. Olivia's slim but firm fingers had gripped his hand and amidst loud encouragements from Arianna and the female customers present, she'd won, much to his disbelief. Bo and Shawn Douglas had teased him unmercifully.  
Marlena explained that Carrie had moved away with her husband Austin Reed (Carly wasn't surprised, remembering the devoted young man Carrie dated) but she sends her warmest regards and love and hoped to see her when she and Austin came over for Christmas.  
'Hey little girl,' Roman came to view, his slow precise way of speaking still the same. 'Get better soon and come home, you hear? We've all missed you around here.' He grinned. Handsome, just like Bo.  
Ciara appeared next. 'Hi, Aunt Carly!' she squealed. 'Look at what I made for you!' she held up her drawing. 'I hope you'll like it and...' she added shyly. 'I hope we'll be good friends.'  
 _We are already, dear_. Carly said silently. The drawing was already being framed.  
Her heart lurched as Shawn Douglas came into view. How like Bo he looked. His dark eyes looked at the camera. 'There are so many things I want to say Carly, but the main thing is, I love you very much and I'm so happy right now.' He rubbed his eyes. 'But until I actually see you and hold you, I'll be convinced this isn't all a wonderful dream.' He blew her a kiss. 'Get better soon.'  
Then Caroline, seated at a table. Caroline's eyes were wet with tears. 'More than ever I wish Shawn was here... I know he would have been so grateful to Him for bringing you back to us after all these years. After Roman told us everything, I lit a candle of Thanksgiving for you.' She brushed back a tear, sniffing. 'You've always been in my heart, Carly and I want you know how proud we are of Olivia. She's so much like you and Bo in spirit; she's a wonderful gift to us- thank you, thank you for the lovely person she is now. And we're going to have a wonderful get together when you come home, okay honey?'  
Carly brushed back the tears from her own eyes.  
Finally, the camera man, Steve, pointed the camera to himself. If she's been shocked at John and Marlena's relationship and Hope's return, it hadn't compared to Steve's own sudden return from the dead. Nick Corelli had been the main suspect of Steve's supposed murder and Carly had had to literally stop Bo from beating him to death.  
'You got that, doc? So, the soonest you get back, the soonest we can all have a reunion blast.' He laughed. 'Peace out now.'  
Olivia laughed as the CD ended. 'He's a character, isn't he?'  
'Like your father, in some ways.' Carly gingerly made herself more comfortable on the bed. Her room was filled with bouquets of flowers, Get Well cards and presents from the family, including a hand knitted afghan from Alice Horton, three boxes of Sno Balls from Maggie and Mickey and some best sellers and a large stuffed Panda from Justin and Philip. But the biggest surprise were the things sent by Victor; baskets of 'Sterling Silver' Roses and exotic fruit, four packs of expensive bath oils, lotions, scented soaps and perfume, silk kimonos and several heart shaped pink and red balloons. They'd arrived before the Brady/Horton gifts; astonishing Olivia very much, while Bo had made a disgusted noise but no comment.  
It's been five days since he'd gone and she missed him terribly but knew as the Commissioner of Police, he had to do his duty. She remembered the warm look in his eyes as he kissed her goodbye, his lips brushing her cheeks. 'I'll see you soon, Princess.' He whispered, the use of her old nickname sending a rush of memories and feelings through her.  
But the euphoria hadn't lasted long. Reality had struck hard as she remembered who he was now married to. Hope Williams Brady, his first love.  
That and Jennifer's visit.  
She arrived a day after Frankie. Her darling brother had wept unashamedly in her arms for several minutes, kissing her and hugging Olivia tightly, saying over and over how proud he was of her for defending her mother and vowing vengeance against Vivian. From the look in Olivia's eyes as he spoke, Carly had the feeling it was exactly what her daughter was planning. Much as she was relieved to be finally free of Lawrence, she'd been distressed that Olivia had been forced to take a life and she couldn't allow Frankie to go to jail for a worthless woman like Vivian Alamain. So, she'd quietly but firmly quelled her brother and daughter's dark thoughts. Vivian's day of reckoning, she said, would come but not through them and made them promise, no, swear never not to so much as think of that woman again.  
Omar Naveen had later shown up with flowers and Get Well cards from the servants at the estate and was immediately introduced to Frankie. He approved the idea of him helping with Olivia's affairs, with sincere enthusiasm. He would oversee the Alamainia based companies and factories; Frankie would handle the London and Leeds based ones and represent Olivia at Cone Oil board meetings, until she was of age. Which also meant Frankie would move to London to head the Alamain Conglomerate Head Office; something he didn't mind a bit as Olivia offered him her house at Belgrave Square during the duration of his stay in England. Frankie was very sad when he heard about Nicky.  
'Poor lad,' he said, 'and I never exactly got the chance to meet him.'  
While he was at the cafe, rubbing minds with Naveen, Jennifer had shown up, with flowers and a few packages.  
'Jennifer!' Carly said, her eyes lit with joy. Sobbing, Jennifer dropped what she was carrying and hugged her hard. 'Oh God! I still can't believe it's really you!' she cried, rubbing Carly's arms. 'I just couldn't believe it when Maggie told me, she told me everything you went through; thank God he's rotting in hell where he belongs.' Wiping her eyes, she looked at Olivia before moving to her. 'You must be Olivia.' she smiled, warmth and affection in her voice.  
'Pleased to finally meet you at last, Mrs. Deveraux.' Olivia as Jennifer hugged her close.  
'None of that! It's Jennifer, okay honey?'  
Olivia laughed, nodding. 'Of course.' She turned to her mother. 'I'll just leave you both alone to catch up.' Carly nodded.  
'I'm so happy for you, Carly. I know how badly you wanted a baby with Bo.' Jennifer said after the door closed behind Olivia. 'She's so beautiful! And from what I heard... very brave.'  
Carly sighed. 'Yet in a twist of fate, Bo never got to see her born or her first few years. All we planned gone to dust because of that woman...'  
'Bo has the rest of his life, getting to know her,' Jennifer pointed out. 'Olivia's still young; at least he'll watch her grow, see her graduate high school, college, walk her down the aisle...'  
Carly chuckled. 'You're right, as always, old friend.' Jennifer squeezed her hand. 'It's so good to see you again. How's Jack? And Abby?'  
'They're great. Jack says a big hi, he couldn't get off work. We have a little boy now... Jack Jnr.' She pulled out a pocket album from her purse and showed Carly photos of the family.  
'Abby, all grown up... she looks so much like you. And little Jack's so adorable.' Carly said. 'Families grown since I've been gone. And you live in London now?'  
Jennifer nodded, putting the album away. 'But we do go to Salem for Christmas, mostly to be with Gram.' She looked at Carly intently. 'And you? What are your plans?'  
' What else, go back to Salem and pick up the pieces.' replied Carly. 'Olivia will have to start school sooner or later and I... well I guess practice medicine again when I'm strong enough to work.'  
'I'm sure you and Bo had a lot to talk about, huh?'  
Carly smiled. 'I couldn't believe it was actually him right there in front of me, he hasn't changed much.' A touch of grey at the temples but that was it, he was still the devastatingly handsome, charismatic man she remembered, protective and kind and solicitous. Whom she still loved very much.  
Jennifer's wary tone broke her warm thoughts. 'Of course he must have told you about Hope.'  
'He did. And that they'd been having problems.' Carly watched her. 'But of course, you know that already.'  
Jennifer nodded, her expression tense. ' Yeah, but then again, it's not the first time.'  
'Really?' Carly was surprised. Bo hadn't mentioned that.  
'They've had rough patches during the years; many of them,' Jennifer said in a rush, 'but somehow they've always managed to find their way back to each other. This one's just yet another rough patch and they'll get through it, like they usually do.'  
Carly nodded, thinking of how Bo had sounded when he'd admitted to her about the strain between him and Hope. She'd felt sad for him. 'Well, I hope things work out between them again, for Bo's sake. After all , they do have Ciara to consider.'  
Jennifer nodded again. 'I hope so too. And I'm glad you think that way as well.'  
Carly frowned,. 'What do you mean by that?'  
'I mean... considering you still love Bo... I assumed...'  
'You think I'm going to make a move on Bo? That's why you took the trouble to say what you said about him and Hope… to warn me off?' Hurt and anger was evident in her voice.  
'No! No!' Jennifer exclaimed, looking distressed. 'Of course not, I would never do that to you!'  
Carly slowly pulled her hand away.  
'Carly, please!' Jennifer begged. 'I didn't say it to hurt you, you know I love you like a sister, have always loved you. I just don't want you to get hurt...'  
'Jennifer,' Carly interrupted quietly. 'I'm a grown woman... and realistic. I'm aware a lot has happened since I've been gone; a lot's changed. I'm glad Bo was able to move on with his life, with someone he'd loved before. My coming back from the dead will not change that. If I decided to move back to Salem, it's only because of Olivia; I will not deprive Bo of his daughter for anything. Rest assured that I won't be marking my territory and upset your cousin.'  
Jennifer bit her lip. 'I'm sorry Carly, please forgive me for the way it sounded...'  
'Just stop it.'

Carly sighed, rubbing her head as Olivia bustled about the room, straightening things. Bo was no longer hers, the only thing that linked them now was their daughter. What had hurt was Jennifer's assumption that she would come between him and Hope, reclaim the stolen years by force. But Jennifer went on to insist it wasn't the case; explaining about Billie's break up with Bo.  
Carly had liked Billie Reed but always nursed the suspicion that Billie had a crush on Bo. But it hadn't stopped her from being friendly towards her, especially after Billie had pulled her out of her wrecked car a few seconds before it had burst into flames. If Bo had chosen Hope over Billie; he would have been forced to make a difficult decision if it had been her instead of Billie. She cringed at the thought. It would have broken her heart, but she would never have stood in his way- she would have left Salem with Olivia instead.  
Carly Manning wasn't going to live in the past, in spite her love for Bo. If Bo had been so sweet around her when he'd arrived with Olivia, it was because they'd been caught up in the emotional moment of being reunited after years of lies- she was after all, the mother of his long lost daughter. She'll undergo the rest of her treatment and go back to Salem and gather up the pieces like she said. Under no circumstances must he ever suspect she still loved him, probably more than ever before. If she was going to avoid being hurt, she had to protect herself.  
'Honey?'  
Olivia looked up. 'Yes, Ma?'  
'Don't you think it's time we started looking for a house?'


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Majority of the officers of the Salem Police Department couldn't help but notice the Commissioner and Detective Brady's behaviour around each other since his return from Paris. There'd been strain between them before but this time you could cut the tension with a knife. Except when it was absolutely necessary, Commissioner Brady refused to make conversation or direct eye contact with her and she would look hurt yet defiant around him. And there was the sound of their raised voices behind closed doors; inaudible but loud enough to tell them things had gone from bad to much worse. At this rate, they'll end up not being able to be in the same room together.  
They relied on rumours and gossip to figure out what was the cause of the problem this time. First, they thought it had something to do with the divorce; their boss probably wanted to challenge it or something. But then came the subject of his beautiful long lost daughter some officers had seen in town with Shawn Douglas; the result of an affair, it seemed. However when the name of her mother, Carly Manning, had come up, a detective who'd been in the force for several years had astonished the younger officers by telling them about Carly's relationship with Bo until her untimely death from heart failure, in the middle of being investigated for murdering her patients. Digging around, Detective Quincy then discovered what had actually happened to Carly and wasted no time relaying it to his colleagues over drinks at the Cheating Heart.  
'Yeah, I remember Larry Alamain very well.' Quincy grimaced. 'Under the thousand dollar suits, guy was so creepy; he left a trail when he walked. Always sniffing around that pretty doctor and driving Bo nuts. If I had a nickel for all the times I had to break up a fight between them.'  
'So it was really his aunt who killed those patients?' Officer Wayne said. 'She was trying to pin them on Dr. Manning, why?'  
Quincy shrugged. 'No idea. But now it's turned out she's been alive all this time... first Hope, now her.' he shook his head. 'Salem's really holds some record of dead people showing up alive and kicking.' The most recorded of all being the notorious Stefano DiMera, nicknamed "The Phoenix'' by the Salemites. 'Now that's she's coming back to Salem any time soon, I think we're going to witness a pretty rough showdown.'  
'So Quince, what was she like?' Matthews asked, eagerly. 'Carly Manning, I mean.'  
'Oh, wow...' Quincy shook his head. 'We're talking perfection. We're talking about a goddess with the most gorgeous pair of eyes you've ever seen, slanted and green... and a great, great body.'  
The others murmured their approval. 'And?' Matthews encouraged.  
'Great doctor and she's old money- a Countess, no less.'  
'Man, the boss sure knew how to pick 'em!' Wayne whistled enviously. 'Are they getting back together?'  
Quincy shrugged. 'Wife walks out, ex walks back into town; equals what, men?'  
The others exchanged glances before answering in unison. 'SHOWDOWN IN SALEM.' Their beer bottles clinked.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Bo had never been angrier in his life. The first thing he did on arriving at the house and sending Ciara upstairs was have it out with Hope.  
'What the hell are you trying to pull now?'  
Hope pursed her lips, ducking her head.

'Look at me when I'm talking to you, Hope! What the hell is this, this sudden change of heart of yours?' he barked.  
'I'd appreciate it if you stopped yelling at me, Bo.' Hope said coolly. 'You don't want Ciara coming down and see us fighting again, do you?'  
With difficulty, Bo lowered his voice. 'Well? Talk.'  
Hope raised her eyes to look at him squarely. 'I thought a lot of things over since the last time we spoke.'  
'Argued, you mean.'  
Hope chose to ignore the sarcastic remark. 'I was wrong. I was wrong to have left like that with Ciara, for causing you a lot of pain. I just didn't want to admit it and then I was so mean to Olivia because... because I was so afraid you'll focus a lot of attention on her...'  
'Just stop right there,' Bo interrupted coldly. 'The fact that I spent time with Olivia doesn't mean I love Ciara or Shawn Douglas any less; even they wouldn't think such a thing because they already love her a lot. I never got to see her born, so I have nothing to feel guilty about. But that's not what this is about... it's about Carly. She's the reason you changed your mind and moved back, isn't it?'  
'No, it isn't...'  
'STOP trying to insult my intelligence, will you?' This time Bo didn't care if Ciara heard him or not, he was really fed up. 'I begged and begged you not to leave, you did. You took our daughter away from me, you filed for a divorce. You honestly expect you to welcome you back with open arms, or what?'  
'You're being this way because of her, not because you're still angry with me.' Hope fired back. 'I'm ready to fix our marriage but you're not...because you're falling in love with her again, aren't you?!'  
Bo looked at her squarely. 'Fine. You want to lay the cards on the table; let's do this. If Carly hadn't turned up alive, you wouldn't be standing in front of me now, having this conversation. Well, I got news for you, Hope Brady; even if Carly hadn't turned up alive, I wouldn't have fought the divorce, you know why? I'm _sick_ of living in limbo, I'm _sick_ of being blamed for all the problems we've had, I'm _sick_ of trying to talk to you and end up pushed away. Carly's not to blame for this because bottom line; there's _nothing_ to fix this time, this marriage gone through too many cracks, it's crumbled to nothing!'  
Hope stared at him, pale in the face. 'You're serious?' she whispered.  
'More than serious. There's nothing left between us, Hope- nothing to build on. I'm sorry, but it's true.'  
'It's not true!' Hope walked to him, slipping her arms round him. 'I still love you, Bo. I do.'  
Bo looked down at his wife of 25 years, the large dark eyes looking up at him pleadingly. 'And I love you,' he removed her arms from his neck. 'I'm not just _in love_ with you. Not anymore.'  
Hope stepped back, even paler. 'I'm not going ahead with the divorce, Bo. We can still fix this.'  
'I'm not prepared to have a long battle over this, Hope. We're two mature adults, we can either settle this amicably or the hard way and let Ciara get caught in the middle. Neither of us want that, so I'm opting for the first option.'  
'I meant what I said, Bo.' Hope's voice was now hard and cold.  
'And you know me long enough to know that I always mean what I say. Fight the divorce if you want but know that I'll win, no matter what you try to do. You've moved back in, fine. But don't expect me to put up with this farce.' Looking her in the eye, he pulled off his wedding band in one deft twist and placed it on the coffee table. 'I'll be sleeping in the guest room tonight but tomorrow I'm moving to the Salem Inn.'  
Hope watched as her husband went upstairs, devastation weighing her shoulders. There'd be finality in Bo's words, words she'd never ever expected to hear from him. She couldn't believe their love was finally over... after 25 long years.  
'It's all HER fault!' she thought illogically. 'He's really doing this, because of her! I HATE YOU, CARLY MANNING! I HATE YOU!'


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

A MONTH AND THREE WEEKS LATER...

Using her legs again still felt strange to Carly but she was thankful for every step she took; the doctors had told her she was very lucky her spine hadn't been permanently damaged from the fall; rigorous physiotherapy had more than helped in strengthening her legs and entire body.

During that time, Olivia had flown back to Salem accompanied by Naveen to choose a house for Carly and herself. They'd decided on a house on the beach; Carly wanted peace and quiet and the sound of the crashing waves, from her time in Tahiti, always had a soothing effect on her. For Olivia, it meant picnics on the beach, fishing and endless space to jog and ride her bike. The photos she'd sent of the rambling old house had won Carly's approval and she'd given Naveen the green light to close the deal with the realtor and Olivia carte blanche to furnish and decorate. Over the phone, Olivia said she was enjoying the job but Caroline, Kayla, Marlena, Sami and even Maggie Horton had insisted on helping out with the selections and organising. Frankie was given the task of shipping their things from the mansion in Alamainia, along with seeing the house was still well run in their absence. Olivia still wasn't sure whether to sell it or have it pulled down- she hated the house and all its memories.

Going back to Salem after 16 years felt stranger, especially as a lot of things have changed. On the plus side, no Lawrence to stalk her every move. The minus side... she and Bo weren't going to be like the way they were back in the day. Lawrence and Vivian had gotten their wish. But still, Bo was the father of her child... she'd finally given him the child they'd waited for so long and watching them forging a close and wonderful relationship was more than enough for her. She intended on keeping her word, she just had to do it.

Carly had travelled via a commercial flight, the Alamain jet having conveyed Frankie to London. She'd urged him to go ahead instead of travelling with her to Salem, knowing he had a lot to do. Frankie had reluctantly given in but promised to be in Salem for Christmas, their first Christmas together in years. The plane finally landed and Carly unbuckled her seat belt.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bo couldn't wait to hold Carly in his arms. For the past several weeks, they'd communicated over the phone; as more and more cases piled up he couldn't take time off, much to his frustration. She'd sounded warm but rather reserved and he figured she was rather stressed over the rigorous workout she had to do every day. She was coming back to Salem, back into his life. Standing with him were Olivia, Shawn Douglas and Belle who'd insisted on coming. Not willing to miss Carly's return, Shawn Douglas had told Belle to fly in with Claire. His handsome face was filled with anticipation of seeing his beloved foster mother again. Right now, the rest of the family were at Carly's house; Caroline and Bo's sisters had put together a Welcome Home party for her.

Olivia saw her first, walking with a cane, a porter bearing her luggage. 'Ma!' she exclaimed, running towards her on sneakered feet. Bo stood still for a while, savouring the sight of her. She'd lost weight but she looked devastatingly beautiful. There was more colour on her cheeks and her hair was longer than how she'd worn it back in the day; falling well past her shoulders. His heart surged as all the love he had for her made him smile widely.

'You're here; you're finally, finally here!' Olivia laughed as they hugged and exchanged kisses. 'You look wonderful!'

'It's good to be back.' Carly smiled wider as Shawn Douglas came up, staring at her.

'Shawn D...' she let go of Olivia to touch his cheek.

Choking, he enveloped her in a bear hug, sobbing against her neck.

'Oh, honey, don't... don't...' Carly pleaded, holding him close. 'No tears... there's nothing to cry about...' her own tears were beginning to form.

Shawn Douglas pulled away and Carly wiped his tears, holding his chin. 'Look at you, all grown up.'

'I've missed you so much Carly... so very much. I'm just so happy right now...' he stammered and hugged her again. 'I can't believe you're here and I'm actually holding you!'

Carly kissed him, holding him close. 'We have all the time in the world... to get to know each other again, son.' She smoothed his hair. 'More than enough time.'

Shawn nodded, kissing her hand.

'Hey, can I get in on the hugging?' Bo was at his son's elbow. Shawn Douglas moved aside and Bo and Carly stared at each other for a minute. In spite of her vow, Carly longed to kiss him. More than ever, she loved this man, even though he was no longer hers. It was going to be hard to hide her feelings; talking to him over the phone had been much easier.

'Hi.' She said quietly, blushing.

Without a word, Bo took her in his arms, almost crushing her, pressing his cheek against her soft one. How'd he'd missed the feel of her body against his! If the kids weren't present, he would have planted several kisses on that familiar mouth and made sure she responded as of old. He couldn't wait to tell her how he felt for her, couldn't wait to have her back in the truest sense of the world. But in the meantime he had to be contented with kissing her cheeks and holding her close, smiling warmly at her. 'Welcome home, princess.'

Carly returned his smile with a shy one. 'Thank you, Bo. It's wonderful to be back home.' Carly then turned to the slim blonde young woman who was standing next to Shawn Douglas. 'This is my wife, Belle.' Shawn Douglas introduced. Belle smiled and hugged Carly as well. 'I've heard so much about you these past weeks. Welcome home, Carly.'

Carly smiled at her and looked at Bo again, unable to tear her eyes away. He must have seen something in her eyes because he slipped one arm round her and the other round their daughter.

Looking at Carly, then at Olivia, he said emotionally, 'I'm so grateful... for both of you!' He held both of them tightly in his arms, fighting back his tears. Shawn Douglas moved forward, slipping his arms around them, his chin resting against his sister's head. Belle stood back, watching the moving sight, brushing back a tear. Having heard all about Carly Manning from Shawn Douglas recently, she couldn't help but see there were still strong feelings between her father-in-law and his ex-fiancée. From the moment she'd seen the stately lady walking towards them, she could see why. Carly Manning radiated warmth and serenity and she was glad to see Bo looking so happy again. Fate has brought him this second chance and she silently wished them good luck and a wonderful future to look forward to.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shawn Douglas drove; Olivia shotgun; Belle just behind the driver and steadfastly ignoring Bo and Carly, not at all suspecting the quandary Carly was in. Bo had taken hold of her hand and was slowly kissing her fingers, one by one and she forced herself not to look at him or quiver at the touch of his lips against her skin. She wanted to pull her hand away and yet didn't want to; Bo's animal magnetism was way too strong for her; just like back when they were young- when he'd pushed her away constantly, until he finally acknowledged his feelings. Why was he doing this; he was making it very hard for her to hold a neutral facade. And he was married... to Hope. He'd chosen her over Billie; he would've done the same with her, much as it hurt her to accept it. But here he was kissing her hand, invoking feelings she hadn't felt in a long, long while, feelings only he could stir in her.

 _They've had rough patches during the years; many of them…but somehow they've always managed to find their way back to each other,_ Jennifer's words flashed in her mind like a beacon.

 _Today..._ Carly thought, _only for today, I'll pretend he's still mine. It's wrong but it's just for one day at least._

With that in mind, she gave in to impulse and rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes as she felt his other hand stroke her hair.

Bo smiled when he realised Carly was avoiding his eyes. Back in the day after they'd finally become a couple, he'd ardently kissed her anywhere and everywhere; even in front of his family which had rendered her very shy. None of that, however, whenever they were alone; Carly's inhibition level was zero- she gave as fiercely as she received- her green eyes almost feline when they kissed or made love. She would've given him that look now if the kids weren't in the car with them. God, he loved her! If she would only look at him and see just how much.

Right now, he was in the middle of the divorce. It hadn't been easy; Hope even tore up the papers in front of him - daring him to force her. Shawn Douglas had been furious and told her to her face she was hanging on to his father out of sheer perversity, leading to a shouting match that Bo had to break up. Hope had then accused him of turning their son against her.

Bo had stopped Shawn Douglas from answering back, sending him out of the room. Facing her, he was cold but firm. Hope was being ridiculous holding on a husband who no longer loved her, who wasn't even living under the same roof with her. She could refuse to sign but he's said all he had to say, he was NOT CHANGING HIS MIND. She'd burst into tears and fled upstairs. Two weeks later he'd found the new divorce papers on his desk at the station, with her smudged signature on them. Victory at last but Bo knew he would breathe a whole lot easier after the process was through and he and Carly can begin their fresh start. Bo pulled her closer against him. The future, for the first time in years, was bright.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

The house Olivia had chosen was made of wood and melon coloured stone with wisteria climbing the walls enclosing the house, patio and swimming pool; Olivia had made sure it had a pool as Carly was to follow doctors' orders of frequent swimming, especially in a heated pool. Although the view was blocked by the house, Carly could hear the ocean's rumble and smell the salt breeze.  
'Not too big, not too small,' Olivia said as Bo helped Carly out of the SUV. 'Eight bedrooms, the appliances came with the house, fire places and central heating, lovely view of the sea from the living room and our rooms upstairs. The patio has a pathway leading to the beach; the entrance's gated, of course. Everyone chipped in getting it all ready.'  
'It's beautiful,' Carly said, nodding thoughtfully. 'Just perfect for us.' She suddenly noticed the cars on the driveway. 'What's going on?'  
The door suddenly opened and the Brady women rushed out. Carly was seized by Caroline and Kayla first, then Marlena and Sami, followed by Stephanie, all of them laughing and crying at the same time as they exchanged kisses and hugs, while Bo helped Shawn Douglas with the bags.  
'Oh, just let me look at you...' Caroline pushed back Carly's hair from her forehead. 'Thank God you look none the worse after all you've been through, poor thing...' she wept again, holding Carly tightly, rocking her. 'Welcome home, Welcome home...Oh, we're never letting you out of our sight, EVER!'  
Carly cried softly as she kissed Caroline, who'd always been like a mother to her besides Alice Horton. 'I've missed you, Caroline. So much...' she turned to Marlena and Kayla who were also crying. 'You two...' The three women embraced.  
'I'm looking at you and holding you and I still want to pinch myself!' Marlena laughed, wiping her eyes. 'Welcome home, old friend.'  
Kayla couldn't take her eyes off Carly. 'I've had my share of miracles; but never did I thought... expected this one...' she broke off, weeping against Carly's neck.  
Carly pulled away, kissing her on both cheeks. 'I'm the one who feels like she's dreaming, standing here on Salem soil, surrounded by my friends again...'  
' _Family_ ,' Caroline corrected firmly, 'you were and still are a member of this family, especially after the lovely girl you've given us.' she smiled at Olivia's direction.  
Carly nodded slowly, unable to speak at the touching statement. She turned to Sami. 'And you... a teenager... now a mother...'  
Sami grinned, pressing Carly's hand against her cheek. 'Great to have you back! I can't wait for you to meet the kids!'  
Carly smiled at Stephanie who smiled back shyly. 'And you, all grown up and very beautiful.'  
Stephanie shook her head. 'I'd be happier if I could be half as stunning as you, Aunt Carly.'  
Before she could reply, the men were already coming towards them.  
'Whoa, whoa... I get to hug her first!' Carly shrieked as Steve lifted her off her feet and twirled her around, amidst laughter from the others before setting her down again. 'Glad to finally have your pretty face back here, doc.'  
'I can say the same of you, Steve.' Carly hugged him hard. Kindred spirits; both having returned from the dead. But at least Patch had Kayla back and continued from where they were cruelly cut off.  
She kissed Roman next. 'Hey, you.'  
'Hey yourself, little lady.' Roman briefly held her face between his large hands. 'You sure are a sight for sore eyes. Welcome back where you belong.'  
'I certainly second that.' smiled John, hugging Carly. 'And even lovelier than before.'  
 _No kidding_ , Bo thought, smiling as Carly blushed at John's remark.  
Shaking her head at him, Carly kissed Brady last, smoothing his hair. He had Isabella's eyes but the rest of him was John, split image. When Isabella had made her and Bo his godparents, she never thought she'd miss out watching him grow but then again, none of them had thought that Izzy would die a few months after having him. Fate, playing tricks. But the same Fate had brought her and her daughter back to the real place she called home and for that she was eternally grateful.

Hope entered Bo's office and found it empty. Frowning, she called out to a uniformed officer passing by. 'Davidson, where's my husband?'  
Davidson shrugged. 'I have no idea. But Shawn Douglas came by about an hour ago with Miss Alamain and they took off somewhere, don't know.'  
Hope nodded. 'Thanks.  
Davidson shook her head and walked on. Detective Brady was either more stressed up than she even realized or in huge denial; everyone now knew why she and the Commissioner have been fighting. In cases like this, Officer Davidson tended to side with the wife but she had no sympathy for Hope Brady. What kind of a woman would be so unappreciative of a man any woman would kill to have for a husband? First blaming him for Zach's death, then question his methods of getting back their little girl, then turn around and accuse him of being a lousy, unfit father and then get mad he's fallen in love with another woman, who from what she heard, was way different in more ways than one. Talk about eating your cake and having it. Now they were in the middle of the divorce she no longer wanted but had no other choice because rumour had that even her own son wasn't on her side.

 _You snooze, you lose, Hope Brady_ , Officer Davidson now thought. You can't call him your husband anymore, because it was just a matter of time before someone else bore the title of Mrs Brady.  
In Bo's office, Hope was staring at the photograph she'd found in his desk, under a notepad. Bo with his arm around Carly, his handsome face alight. _Olivia does look like her mother_ , Hope thought, looking at the woman standing close to Bo, green eyes staring at the camera. Shawn Douglas stood in front her, hands holding Carly's resting on his shoulders, grinning widely. They were standing in front of a Christmas tree, a perfect family picture. Bitterness and hatred surged through Hope as she glared at Carly Manning's beautiful face.  
 _You replaced me while I was gone and now you're coming back... to ruin my life!  
Oh, you can have Bo, but I'll be damned before I make it easy for you!_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Milan, Italy...**

'Are you sure of what you're saying?' Vivian exclaimed, shocked and angry. 'Frankie Leuschner's now heading Alamain Conglomerate?'  
'that's what the papers say madam, on his niece's behalf.'  
'did they say where she is?'  
'No, but I found out. The Alamain Jet had conveyed Mr Leuschner from Paris.'  
'So that's where they have been hiding! And you never thought of looking there, after what I pay you!'  
Gus Pascal went red. 'I'm sorry Madam... I...'  
'enough of that, you cretin! What else did you find out?'  
'That Dr. Manning was in a private nursing home, but the princess has been in Salem for the past several weeks.'  
Vivian's blood ran cold. 'Salem, you say?'  
'Yes, Madam.' Gus replied nervously and added in a rush. 'And my contact also informed me that Dr. Manning has already been released and it seems she's gone to join her daughter at ...'  
'No... No, no!' Vivian screamed. 'Not there, not SALEM!'  
Gus pursed his lips, not daring to speak.  
Vivian paced the floor of her living room, hands shaking with rage. Her revenge was going to be all the more difficult with Carly and Olivia under Bo's protection- if only she'd found them before they had the opportunity to return to that cursed town! Bo Brady must now know he has a child with his precious Carly; there was no telling just how much Omar Naveen had told him. Right now, she had no idea how much info he'd gotten; the judge had been tight lipped when she'd demanded to know why she wasn't fit to be Olivia's legal guardian and served with a restraining order. Lawrence's own lawyer has refused to talk to her or return her calls. What should she do now? It wasn't fair that Bo Brady's child now has everything, but Lawrence hadn't thought he would lose his son; her own precious Nicholas, and had been stupid enough not to change his Will. That little demon had killed him, now she owned everything! She would just have to take her chances and travel to Salem; Olivia's weakness was her mother and Vivian planned to kill Carly in front of her before killing that little bitch herself.  
But now, she had to work out another line action, carefully woven to make sure it didn't fail. Once it was done, she would leave Salem before Bo Brady could do anything; he'd be far too demented with grief at the knowledge he couldn't protect his own daughter. She remembered how he'd been after the funeral. He'd wandered about like a ghost, all the fight drained out of him, getting drunk and crying like a little boy over Carly. He would be after her blood, based on whatever Omar Naveen and Olivia would have told him. She has to protect herself.  
Plan B was already forming. Vivian smiled to herself. Not only will she be able to do what she had to do at the same time she'll be protected by someone who hated Carly as much as she did.  
Her ex-husband, Victor Kiriakis.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

It was dark when the family finally took their leave after the lively party; the living room decorated with flowers, balloons and a large banner with the words WELCOME HOME CARLY in bold red letters. The same words were written in icing on the square cake Caroline had baked for the occasion and Carly had blown out the candles.

Then Caroline had led the toast.

'Having you and Olivia back with us, where you belong,' she said, 'once again proves there is a God. May His circle of protection surround you always and never let evil- in any form- ever take you away again.'

The people who'd been absent was Kimmie, having only stayed a few days and Justin and Phillip who had a meeting, but Justin had told Bo he would drop by later.

'You look a lot better now,' Olivia said as she and Bo wrapped up the leftovers in the kitchen.

'What?'

'I watched you the whole time; you were wearing a look of frustration on your face and I think I was the only one who noticed it.'

Bo smiled ruefully. 'Can you blame me? I tried to get your Mum alone and then someone would just swoop down...'

'You're not the only one who's missed her, Daddy. To be honest, I was really touched at the way everyone helped me with the house, being so happy to see Ma...'

'Kitten, Carly's a special woman- of course they still love her as much as I do.'

Olivia took the packages from him and put them in the fridge. 'Do they know you plan on getting back with Ma?'

'No, but I reckon they've pretty much guessed it... _scram_ Phoebe, you've had enough!' Bo scolded Olivia's Welsh Springer Spaniel Naveen had brought back along with her and Carly's personal things. The dog put her tail down and stalked out.

'So what's the situation now with Hope? I've been so busy getting the house ready, I never asked.' She'd been affronted to hear on getting back, that Hope had changed her mind and moved back to the house. She'd stayed with Caroline despite Victor's continuous invitations.

'She has no other choice now.' Bo replied. 'Especially since no one in the family's on her side this time; even they agreed it's the last straw. She signed the new papers a week ago; we just have to wait for the divorce to be final.'

'And then?'

Bo grinned. 'What do you think- I'm going to ask your mother to marry me.'

Olivia grinned back, shaking her head. 'You haven't even told her your feelings yet- she's going to be knocked all of a heap!'

'I'm going to, first chance I get.' Bo promised. 'I'm not going to lose her again; I told you that.' He frowned suddenly. 'Did you guys talk about me after I left?'

'Not much; we mostly talked about her therapy and choosing a house. I didn't tell her about our conversation 'cause I reckoned you would want to do that yourself.' she shrugged.

Bo smiled, reaching out to toy with the St. Barbara medallion hanging from the chain round her neck. It always amazed him how well his daughter knew him, considering she hadn't even known he existed until Carly's memory had returned. Besides being forced to grow up so quickly, she obviously had Carly's maturity, her knack of knowing what made him tick.

'You're an unexpected blessing, have I told you that, kitten?'

Olivia regarded him solemnly before slipping her arms round his neck. 'You showing me a true father's affection and giving Ma hope for the future after all this time... I would say that _you_ are the unexpected blessing, Dad. While I'm sorry for what you went through; I'm glad, very glad we have you to come home to. I love you, very much.'

Fighting back tears, Bo held her in a vice- grip; unable to remember the last time anyone had made him feel he wasn't a failure as a father or as a person. Hope had called him a lousy father after Zach's death; yelling over and over that if he hadn't left their son by himself to answer his damned cell, he would never have been run over by a drunk, who went unpunished; as he too had died. And then Ciara, Hope had accused him of gambling with her life and taken her away. But Olivia-who'd gone through so much without him to protect her- loved him unconditionally, understood him so well. Just like Carly.

'Love you too, baby girl.' he choked, pressing his cheek against hers. 'Love you very much.'

Olivia pulled back, dabbing her eyes with one hand. 'And I believe Mum still loves you and things will work out between you two.'

'I know it will, kitten. You just wait and see what I've got in store for her.' Kissing the top of her head, they went arm in arm to the living room.

Carly was already asleep on the Barcalounger Bo had got her as a Welcome Home present, Phoebe curled in a ball at her feet.

'We should get her to bed.' Olivia whispered.

'Yeah.' Gently and with ease, Bo lifted Carly in his arms and Olivia led the way to her room upstairs. He set her down, drawing the blankets over her. How beautiful she looked, her face serene and sweet like he remembered. Brushing back strands of hair from her forehead, he kissed her cheeks and the tip of her nose. 'Sweet dreams, princess.'

He seriously doubted he would get any sleep tonight.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That night, Carly had a dream. The special, special night in Mexico eighteen years ago, when they'd made love for the very first time. When their bodies merged together in an ecstatic, white-hot fusion; Bo thrusting relentlessly within her and her legs gripping his hips, nails raking his back until finally reaching the summit...

 _Bo kissed Carly's neck, raising his head to look down at her. Her face wore the look of blissful afterglow. It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. What they'd just done... amazing, earth shattering._

 _'What?' Carly murmured, her fingers running through his hair, still trying to catch her breath._

 _'You.' was the soft reply._

 _'What about you me?' she smiled._

 _'Everything... everything about you.' Bo shook his head, dazed. 'I just don't know how else to put it.'_

 _Carly chuckled. 'You put it just fine.'_

 _'Think so?'_

 _'I know so.' Bo lowered his head again and she responded fiercely to the wild hunger of his mouth. Coming up for air at last, he gazed at her again, a look of reverence on his face._

 _'What, honey?'_

 _'You're so beautiful...' he shook his head in wonder. 'Heart and mind and body and soul, you're just so beautiful...' another deep, passionate kiss followed his words before he rolled onto his back, pulling her with him to cradle her head against his shoulder, savouring the feel of her warm, soft body spooned against his._

 _'What?' he asked slightly worried at her silence._

 _Carly was feeling more than exhilarated. If Bo wasn't holding her so close right now, she would float. 'I'm okay,' she replied softly, playing with his chest hair. 'I don't want to talk anymore. I just want to lie here and listen to your heart beat.'_

 _Stroking her hair, they lay together, not speaking._

 _'You're so soft,' Bo said at last, his hands caressing her skin. 'Your skin... I never had the opportunity before to notice how soft you are.'_

 _Carly sighed. 'I thought we weren't going to talk anymore.' She felt his lips on her forehead and lifted her head to kiss him, long and hard for several seconds. In turn, she looked down at him._

 _'What's wrong?' Bo asked, touching her face._

 _'I don't know... I don't know how to describe it.' She sat up, drawing the sheet up to her chest and he sat up as well, looking at her anxiously._

 _Looking deep into his eyes she admitted, 'I've NEVER felt this way in my entire life. I mean...I knew I loved you but I didn't know just now... when you touched me for the very first time, REALLY touched me.' Just reliving it made her shiver with pleasure. 'I'm been waiting for this moment my entire life.'_

 _'It's only the beginning, princess,' Bo replied, meeting the glowing eyes in front of him. 'Only the beginning.'_

 _'I feel like a whole new person... in a whole new life.'_

 _'That's because you are, so am I.' Bo smiled, stroking her hair. He'd never felt so happy, so complete. After a turbulent year of fighting her off and then fighting for her, she was finally his; body and soul- his missing other half._

 _'I had the most beautiful wedding today.' They both chuckled, thinking of their vows at the top of the El Castillo. They'd been beautiful, meaningful and sincere._

 _'And this...' Carly kissed him again, 'magic. And it's perfect. It's... heaven.'_

 _Bo traced her lower lip with his thumb. 'There's that word again.'_

 _'I used it this afternoon, and it was in Marlena's gift. How did it go again?'_

 _Bo smiled, remembering the Spanish words on the scroll. 'Corzon Del Cielo' he replied, capturing her mouth again, loving the taste of the soft sweet mouth, his tongue tracing the lower lip._

 _'"_ _The Heart of Heaven"' she said as his lips moved to the side of her neck. 'And that's exactly where we are, aren't we?'_

 _'Yeah, it's where we are, Princess. And I promise you... that's where we're going to stay.'_

 _Pulling her down, he moved onto her body again and they kissed wildly; Bo moved to her neck, her shoulders and breasts and they made love again. And again._

The sound of the waves woke Carly up in the morning. Blinking against the light streaming through the French windows, she sat up, yawning. She didn't remember going to bed last night. Bo must have carried her up. Just thinking about him made her remember the dream and she blushed. Looking round, she saw that her room was peach coloured and well decorated, complete with a dressing table, thick pile carpeting and her bed was queen sized, with a brass head board. Olivia had really done a good job.

Getting out of bed and wrapping herself with the duvet, she opened the French windows and hobbled out on to the balcony, taking in the view of the sea and the blue sky above it. Peace and tranquillity on waking up, just liked she'd experienced when she'd lived on the boat with Bo and Shawn Douglas. Chiding herself for thinking over the past again; she went back into the warmth inside, moving to the en-suite colour coordinated bathroom.

When she got out after a long hot shower she found Olivia with a tray, Phoebe at her heels.

'Breakfast in bed. Good morning, Ma.'

'Good morning, kitten.' Carly smiled, kissing her and bending down to pat Phoebe. She got back into bed and Olivia placed the tray on her lap. Coffee, toast and an omelette. Too well trained to jump on the bed, Phoebe sniffed round the room.

'This looks good,' Carly dug in. 'Thank you, baby. And you really did a wonderful job with the house, from what I've seen.'

'Ah, everyone helped. And with it been a few weeks to Christmas, I didn't want us spend the whole time moving things up and down... what's wrong, Ma?' there was an odd look on Carly's face.

'What's today?' she asked slowly.

Olivia frowned. 'The 7th. Why?'

 _Oh, My God..._ Carly breathed. It was the anniversary of her Mayan wedding with Bo- eighteen years today. _And last night I dreamed of our wedding night..._ does it hold some sort of weird significance?

Because she was still technically married to Victor at the time; it had been a symbolic wedding and it had been all Bo's idea- to pledge their love for each other at the top of the El Castillo; an improvised version of a man and woman searching for a union and part of the cosmic universe and become spiritual partners. When they'd exchanged their vows, Carly had felt that even an official church blessing couldn't have possibly brought them closer than they'd been felt that day. Bo had given her the gold North Star chain and in return she'd given him a jade ring. She wondered if he still had it; she had no idea what had happened to that treasured chain.

The sound of a cell ringing broke her thoughts. Olivia pulled it out of her pocket and pressed 'answer'.

'Hello? Oh, good morning Daddy. Yes, she's here.' She handed the phone to Carly.

'Hi, Bo.'

'Hey, Carly. Sleep well?'

Carly thought about the dream again and blushed red, to Olivia's astonishment. 'Like a baby.'

'Glad to hear that. I thought I'd stop by first chance I get... if that's okay.'

For once, Carly ignored Jennifer's warning words; how could it hurt to spend the day with him? She wasn't stealing him from Hope and he clearly wanted to see her. They were old friends catching up, that's all. 'You know you're welcome here any time, Bo.'

'Okay then. By the way... Happy anniversary.'

Carly gasped, surprised and touched. 'You remembered.'

'Like I would forget our very special day,' his voice was husky. 'We both knew what it meant, didn't we, Carly?'

'I suppose we did. It was really beautiful.'

'So, first chance... I'll drive over. Take care.'

'You too.'

'Daddy remembered what?' Olivia asked curiously as she put the phone down.

'Our Anniversary.'

'Anni... oh, the Mayan wedding! You sounded surprised he remembered.'

Carly shrugged. 'It was a long time ago and he's moved on with his life since I've been gone; I didn't think it was still important to him, that's all.'

Olivia opened her mouth but changed her mind at the last minute. It was really best she heard it from the horse's mouth.

Carly ate her breakfast, feeling more cheerful and suddenly optimistic. Despite Jennifer's words and her own vow, she could help but dare to hope- was it possible that Bo was trying to tell her something?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As he got ready for work, Bo thought of the hot dream he'd had, causing him to wake up dazed and panting and in need of a long cold shower. He hadn't had that dream in years... it obviously held a special significance and in the morning he'd realised what day it was. More than ever, he needed to tell Carly about his feelings for her but he also wanted it to be perfect. After his confession, he wanted to follow it up with a proposal. And if that was going to happen, he'll just have to wait for his damned divorce to be final. Also, he didn't want Carly to think she had anything to do with his problems with Hope; she'd expressed a genuine concern about his marriage which had moved him deeply. If she heard about the divorce, she might feel responsible and not want to be with him; he wouldn't be able to bear that. He would have to tell the family to keep their mouths shut.

'A matter of time, Princess,' Bo said softly as he let himself out. 'We'll be together again.'


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Leaving Phoebe with Carly, Olivia rode into town. Carly didn't approve of the bike at all; more so after discovering who had given it to her in the first place and made her promise to ride safely and keep her helmet on.

Pulling up in front of the Brady Pub- Olivia took off the helmet; shaking out her curls- not noticing someone intently taking in her figure emphasized by the tight leather pants she had on.

Glad her leather jacket was warding off the December chill; Olivia spotted a news stand and walked to it.

'I don't believe we've met.' a deep voice came from behind as she made her selection.

Turning round, she regarded the stranger with mild curiosity, not sure she'd seen him around town before. He was very handsome; clean-cut in appearance, probably in his early thirties and he spoke in an English accent, slightly thicker than hers.

'You live here?' she asked, wondering who on earth he could be.

'I do actually; I just got back from a business trip, yesterday. But I've seen you around before, Miss...' he held out a gloved hand.

'Alamain. Olivia Alamain.' She shook his hand.

He smiled wider, his eyes warm. 'It would have been my last guess, but it really suits such a beautiful woman like you.'

Olivia's been told, more than once, that she could pass for 19 but she hadn't thought it would attract male attention all of a sudden and she was yet to know and master the art of flirting.

'Thank you, I suppose.' The vendor gave her her change and she picked up her magazines. 'If you'll excuse me...'

'Olivia, please.' The stranger said urgently, taking her arm. 'I've wanted to meet you for a long time and ask you...'

He was cut short by the sudden appearance of Shawn Douglas, whose face was contorted with rage. 'Just what the hell do you think you're doing?'

'Mind your own business, Shawn Douglas; I'm trying to have a conversation.' was the cold reply.

'You know each other?' Olivia asked, baffled at the look of hostility on the young men's faces.

'Move along, scum.'

'Watch yourself!'

'What the bloody hell's going on?' Olivia snapped, completely confused.

Shawn Douglas pulled her to his side, his black eyes not leaving the face of the man in front of him. 'I'll only say this once; stay away from my sister. I should think it should have dawned on you that the Brady women are OFF LIMITS to the likes of you!'

Grabbing Olivia by the arm, he led her away from E.J DiMera, who was wearing a look of stunned disbelief on his face.

E.J felt like a sledge hammer had suddenly hit him on the chest. _She's a Brady_... he moaned, bitter disappointment following shock. Of all the families in Salem, she had to be related to _them_.

He frowned. He had no idea Bo Brady had another daughter and from her accent, she hadn't been raised in the States either. Also, _Alamain_... the name was familiar. Walking back to his car, E.J was unable to get Olivia's image out of his mind. Unconventional fashion wise, but it only added to her wholesome uniqueness. And those simmering eyes... he could lose himself gazing at them all day. He hadn't felt this way for a long, long time.

It's always been a bitter joke between him and his father; the DiMera men having an almost fatal attraction for the Brady women. For his grandfather Santo, it had been Colleen Brady, which had actually caused the feud between the Bradys and the DiMera; the result being John Black. For him, it had been Samantha Brady- the result his children Johnny and Sydney. Now he was strongly drawn to that lovely girl and he was yet to figure out how to win her over in spite of what her family would probably tell her about him. Right now, he had to go see Stefano and ask him or Kate if they had an idea who Olivia's mother was.

'NOT EVER! You MUST never talk to that jerk again; he's a poisonous snake- you hear me?' Shawn Douglas was still ranting as they entered the Pub.

'You've said that more than once, what's the problem? You know very well I can handle myself!' Olivia fired back, still baffled at her brother's strange behaviour.

'Trust me, with that guy; you'll also need to arm yourself with an automatic!'

'What's going on?' Belle asked, astonished, coming from the back with Caroline and Claire.

'I caught Pretty Boy E.J hitting on Olivia! I'll kill him if he dares try that again!' Shawn Douglas snarled.

'So who is he exactly, Freddy bloody Krueger or what?' Olivia asked irritably, taking off her jacket. 'What were you afraid he'll do, hack me into pieces and stick me into the boot of his car?'

Caroline shook her head firmly. 'Your brother's right darling, you must NEVER have anything to do with E.J DiMera- he and his family have caused nothing but misery to us for years.'

Olivia stared at her and Shawn Douglas. 'This is a Montague/Capulet sort of thing? A _feud_?'

'In a matter of speaking, yes.' replied Caroline. 'But there's more to it than that. E.J is your cousin Sami's ex-husband and just you hear what he did...'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'She's Carly Manning's daughter? You're sure about this, Kate?' Stefano exclaimed incredulously. How is this possible?'

Kate revealed what she'd gotten from Will and Stefano whistled after hearing the whole story.

'Ah, Lawrence Alamain; so that's how he met his end at last.' He shook his head. 'He never forgave Bo Brady for the lovely doctor's preference to him... of course he and Vivian carried out that outrageous scheme. '

 _Like you're as white as snow yourself_ , thought E.J coldly. He'd been sickened at the tale of Olivia being abused.

'So... Olivia Alamain is here in Salem and she's the Commissioner's daughter.' Stefano said, very interested. 'I read in the business papers that Frank Leuschner was now running the Alamain Conglomerate but I got confused over the connection after she was mentioned as his niece. But what about his son...Nicholas?'

Kate shook her head. 'Will said Nicky was killed in Iraq.'

'And now, his rival's child owns it all!' Stefano couldn't help but laugh at the sheer irony. 'A classic case of poetic justice.'

'I hardly find it amusing, she and her mother suffered under that swine!' E.J said coolly.

'And came out smelling like a rose in the end. Why are you being so concerned?'

E.J raised his chin. 'Because, I'm attracted to Olivia Alamain. Very attracted.'

Stefano stopped laughing immediately and Kate stared at him, stunned. 'Please tell me you're joking.'

'It's not a joke; I like that girl very much...'

'HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND COMPLETELY?' his step mother cut in angrily, rising from her seat. 'She's barely sixteen years old... she's a _child_ ; Bo Brady will arrest you for statutory rape, that is if he doesn't kill you first! Besides that, do you honestly think that the Bradys will actually accept another alliance?'

'She's more than enough woman for me.' E.J insisted. 'And it's not like I'm so itching to have my way with her; naturally I'll wait...'

'Just hold it right there!' Kate raised her hand. 'The whole idea is ridiculous... Olivia is Sami's cousin, she's too young for you - Stefano, will you please talk to him?'

'Leave us for a while, my dear,' Stefano said, his eyes fixed on his son's face. Kate obeyed, her heels clicking angrily.

'Now that we're alone...'

'I'm dead serious.' E.J looked at his father in the eye.

'You certainly have a knack of making trouble for yourself, my boy. Samantha, Nicole, Samantha again; now you think you're in love with Bo Brady's daughter.'

'Is it because she's young or because she's a Brady, father?'

Stefano waved his hand impatiently. 'Her age is of no consequence; in Sicily she would be betrothed by now. However, she's of noble blood, even if half of it is Kiriakis.'

'I'm not interested in her lineage... or her fortune!' snapped E.J, angered at his father's point of view of the situation.

'Spare me your drama. If you want this girl that badly, you would have to do some damage control; naturally the Bradys, especially your ex-wife would have exposed your crimes to her by now. And you'd better pray that she has a very strong will.'

'So you approve?'

Stefano shrugged, inwardly thinking about the advantages. At least this one has money and isn't white trash like Nicole Walker. And surely a girl who was able to end Lawrence Alamain's miserable life could scale through her family's objections towards his son if he's lucky enough to win her. Most especially her father, Bo Brady.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

'So, what's in the box?' Carly asked as Bo refilled her glass with the Chablis he'd brought along with the small white cardboard box currently resting on her coffee table.

Before Bo arrived that evening, Carly had received several visitors bearing gifts. Olivia returned with Shawn Douglas and Belle, along with a cheese cake from Caroline. Claire had climbed on Carly's lap when she'd held out her arms to her and later spent the rest of the visit playing with Phoebe. Then Justin showed up with flowers and Carly was introduced to Phillip who was so courteous that she marvelled over how Victor's sons were so different from him.

Next had been Maggie and Mickey Horton with more flowers and a lasagne and endless questions that Carly had to answer, albeit painfully, as the last thing she wanted was relive the terrible years with Lawrence. She was more than glad when they finally left; Maggie was a good woman yet the most inquisitive woman she'd ever met and remembering that she was Hope's aunt only made her more uncomfortable. Finally, Bo arrived and all the tension in her immediately melted away. Olivia discreetly went upstairs, taking Phoebe with her.

Bo smiled. 'Why do you assume it's yours?'

'I did NOT.' Carly retorted, smiling in return. 'But you obviously brought it for some reason, didn't you?'

'Okay Carly, you caught me.' Bo pulled the box nearer. 'Close your eyes first.'

Carly groaned. Bo always had the habit of keeping her in suspense when they were still together; it drove her completely nuts, because nothing she did or threatened to do ever made Bo reveal the secret until he decided to. 'Bo!'

'Close 'em, now.'

Carly shook her head at him, exasperated. 'You're still an original pain in the ass; you know that, Beauregard Brady?'

Bo laughed. 'Come on, Carly- indulge me here. Close your eyes, please.'

Taking a sip of her wine, she put the glass down and closed her eyes obediently.

'No peeking now.' he warned.

'I promise, they're closed!'

Carly thought she heard the sound of a match being struck but kept her eyes shut tight.

'Okay... you can open them now.'

Carly chuckled as she saw what Bo was holding in his palm, a large white Sno Ball, with a lit pink candle on it. 'This is very sweet Bo, but my birthday was last month.'

'No reason why we shouldn't acknowledge it. That, and our anniversary and...' Bo reached out to brush back her hair. 'The fact you're alive... and back here in Salem... and I'm doing what I never thought I'd do again.'

'What's that?' Carly asked in a quiet voice.

'Sitting here, looking at you.' was the equally quiet answer. 'If anyone had told me months ago I would actually see you again...'

'You would've thought they were crazy.' Carly finished for him. She felt warm, yet confused, very confused. So much time gone by and yet here they were; almost like it was back in the day. He was married, yet it looked like he still cared about her enough to make this gesture. It made sense actually; he'd long thought her dead and she was the mother of his older daughter. No matter what, they still have a bond; even if it wasn't love on his side. Who was she to ask for more than that?

'Thanks, Bo. It really means a lot to me... that you remembered today and the other stuff as well.'

Bo smiled at her and held up the coconut and marshmallow covered cake. 'Make a wish.'

Carly put her head on one side for a second then blew the candle. She broke the cake into two after Bo handed it to her, giving half to him.

'The first time you gave me a Sno Ball, twenty years ago at that first cabin, when I told you it was my birthday...'

'Yeah, I pulled it out of my backpack...'

Carly laughed. 'And you improvised by putting a lit match on it. That was really sweet.' It had been more than that; that was the day she'd finally realized she loved him very much. He'd discovered that as well but she didn't know that until much later. How deliriously happy they'd been until the evil hand of Lawrence and Vivian had ruined everything; her life, her happiness and a chance of a married life with Bo.

'Carly, what's wrong? You look pensive all of a sudden.'

She smiled, shaking her head. 'Just being in the moment, that's all.'

She looked up at him out of luminous Nile-Green eyes. During the dark period when he'd mourned her, those eyes had tormented him; he'd seen them everywhere, especially in his head- which had driven him to drink for a while, a lame effort to block them out. But now, he couldn't stop looking at them or her face. She was so beautiful, more so now she was in her forties. He so badly wanted to plant a kiss on that mouth, several kisses until they were both breathless but he was afraid if he did, he would blurt out his feelings and the time wasn't right... not now. However, her natural allure was too strong to resist. He'd waited so long to kiss her.

Putting down the piece of cake, he removed Carly's from her hand, tossing it back in the box. Carly's eyes widened as he slipped his arms around her. 'Bo, what are you doing...?'

'Shh... Don't talk, don't think...' he whispered, his face close to hers. 'Just feel.' He covered her mouth with his, his heart beating fast as he devoured the familiar soft sweet mouth; his tongue rubbing against hers. _Oh God, she tastes exactly the same_ , he thought, one hand reaching up to rake through her hair. Carly's hands moved up his chest and her arms went round his neck, kissing him back fiercely; revelling in the hard feel of his muscles and his hand touching her. What she was doing was wrong but for now, he was hers- no one else's.

Bo gripped Carly tighter as he felt her response, kissing her with increasing passion; lost in the magic of the woman he still loved, returned back to him by Fate. How he'd missed her kisses, the feel of her body against his, her arms around him. He wanted her badly; wanted to lay her down right there and then and make love to her. Ignoring the voice in his head reminding him now wasn't the right time; he lowered her against the cushions and followed her, his legs covering hers. Unbuttoning her shirt, he buried his face against her neck, moving down to the top of her breasts. Carly sighed, shutting her eyes...


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

Carly's fiery, eager response told Bo she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. Her hands were already under his sweater caressing his back, her jeans clad legs wrapped round him. Sixteen years stolen from them yet her mouth still knew him very well and his hands still knew which particular areas to touch in order to get her respond to him instantly. The very first time they'd made love in Mexico, so long ago; it was as if that soft, soft body was made specifically for him- every part of her was his and they fitted perfectly together whenever they made love after that; tender yet wild and frisky, sometimes almost brutal- like the night he'd publicly announced their engagement. Whatever was going to happen between them right now, it would be fuelled by their long separation. Everything Larry did to her over the years he'll make her forget; tonight and the rest of their lives.  
Lifting Carly up slightly, he pulled the shirt from her shoulders and down her arms, raining kisses on her neck and breasts. Her breath warm against his cheek, she tugged at his sweater and he helped get it off before lowering her down again on the couch, grinding himself against her. Their mouths devoured each other's, hands feverishly caressing.  
A sudden ringing in his jacket resting on the Barcalounger nearby broke the spell; just as Bo was pushing the bra strap down her shoulder. They both froze. The ringing sounded again.  
' _I don't believe it!_ ' Bo muttered against her neck.  
Reality hitting at full force, Carly shifted under him. 'I guess you have to get that,' she said, gently pushing him off her and sitting up.  
Retrieving the phone from the jacket pocket, Bo pressed 'answer'.  
'What?' he snapped. After listening in silence and speaking for a few minutes, he hung up and turned back to Carly. 'It's the station... a case I'm working on...' He stopped, staring at her. She was just doing the last button and pushing back her dishevelled hair. She met his eye and lowered her gaze, red in the face.  
'No... Don't you dare do that!' he pulled her into his arms, holding her head up to look at him. 'No guilt.'  
 _Too late for that_ , Carly thought; shame and embarrassment running through her. How could she have forgotten completely; she'd come on to him like a bitch on heat, forgetting he belonged to another... _Hope_! This was way different than before; she was alive and kicking, how could she ever compete with her? Billie wasn't able to!  
She shook her head, pulling away. 'I... I guess I had too much wine and strayed a little too far down memory lane, that's all. I'm sorry...'  
'Carly, stop that!' Bo shook her slightly. 'We're adults; we knew what we were doing! I for one am not sorry.' His face softened, stroking her hair. 'I've wanted to do that... for the longest time. And I know you wanted it too.'  
Carly stared at him, about to ask him exactly what he had in mind for them; a one night stand or, and it was too crazy to hope for... a second chance.  
 _This one's just yet another rough patch and they'll get through it, like they usually do..._  
Jennifer's words gave her her answer. Bo was lonely and she was his ex whom he'd shared a lot of passion with. He needed solace now but in the end he will go back to Hope, which is what he would have done if Lawrence and Vivian hadn't played God with their lives. If she wanted to prevent her heart from being broken, this could never happen again, ever.  
She looked up at him, smiling faintly. 'I admit that. I guess we both got carried away in the moment... this being a special day for us.' She rubbed his arm. 'You better get going.'  
Frustrated beyond measure, Bo put his sweater back on and Carly helped him with the jacket, smoothing the lapels without looking at him. He lifted her head, brown eyes locked with hers.  
'I know what you're thinking right now, Carly,' he said in a low voice. 'And the only thing I can tell you right now is, _this isn't over_.'  
He kissed her hard before letting her go. 'I'll see myself out. Get some rest, okay?'  
She nodded. Stroking her hair, he left the house, slamming the door behind him. Carly sank back on the couch and began to cry softly; beginning to think it would have been better if she'd died from the fall after all. Everything was so messed up!  
She stayed there for a while then jerked as the bell rang again. Picking up her cane she went to answer the door, wondering if it was Bo and why he'd come back so quickly.  
'Good evening, Carly.' was the cool greeting. 'Long time, no see. May I come in?'

::::::::::::::::::

Olivia turned down the volume of Limp Bizkit to answer the phone, wondering who could be calling her now. 'Hello?'  
'Miss Alamain?' a deep hesitant voice replied. 'E.J DiMera.'  
'Oh, _you_. How did you get this number?' Olivia asked suspiciously, strongly remembering Shawn Douglas and Grandy's warnings.  
'Uh... I have my connections. I take it you've heard...'  
'You supposed right. And I'll use this opportunity to say that you're the most despicable human being to walk the earth and I hope you burn in hell for what you did.' Phoebe raised her head at Olivia's harsh voice.  
'Olivia, _please.._.'  
'Oh, the old chestnut, "there's two sides to the story". You have NO excuse for what you did!' Olivia spat. He was just like Lawrence; evil lurking behind the charming smile, the very worse type of mask.  
'I don't; you're right!' E.J said hurriedly, desperate. 'But I promise you- I've learnt my lesson long since, I'm not that type of man anymore...'  
'Save it for confession, Mr DiMera. I don't know what you want from me but don't you ever call me again.' She hung up. Caroline's story about E.J and the DiMeras had made her skin crawl, considering she'd lived with Evil personified for most of her life. Apparently, another evil lurked in the place she thought would be peaceful; E.J and his infamous father, Stefano. Her brother didn't have to tell her twice about staying away from him; if he's anything like his father.  
Settling back on the large canopied bed, she picked up the remote only to curse loudly when the phone rang again. She answered it. 'What?'  
'Olivia, please; _don't hang up._ ' E.J said, his heart lurching at the sound of her voice, even though it was harsh right now. She affected him more than she possibly knew and it broke his heart that she'd already been fed with stories about him so soon. If he wanted her in his life and oh, how he did- he had to fight very hard to win her over.  
'You're starting to get on my nerves,' she said coldly. 'I already told you...'  
'Yes, I did it. I did everything your brother must have told you!' E.J's words tumbled one after another. 'And I hated myself for what I did, for a very long time- I still do! But please... give me a chance to show you... that I'm not that kind of man, not anymore.'  
Olivia's eyebrows went up. 'Why's _my_ opinion of you so important?'  
E.J hesitated, wondering if he should tell her now. He might freak her out and force her to tell her father and the Commissioner was known to be very touchy when it came to his family; _especially_ his children.  
'I... well, you've just moved to Salem and I want us to be friends on a clean slate, a sort of new beginning for me.' he said, praying she would by it.  
Silence from her end. 'Olivia?'  
'I find you very weird.' she said at last. 'I don't like you and you want me to be friends with you. What exactly do you want?'  
'Just that.' E.J pressed. 'Your friendship.'  
'After what you did to my cousin? After what your family's done to mine? Are you serious?'  
'Regard it as my step towards redemption, Olivia. I'm starved for a friend, someone I could really talk to. When I saw you today, I sensed you're the type of lady who would look beyond the surface and I hope you'd do that with me.'  
Olivia didn't really like the way the conversation was going. 'Mr DiMera...'  
'E.J, please call me E.J.'  
' _E.J_ , I don't really know you but based on what I've heard about you, we obviously can't be friends; it's ludicrous. I've not known my family long, true- but my loyalty lies with them. I'm sorry, but the answer is no. Goodnight and once again, don't call me again.' She hung up. History wasn't going to repeat itself; she was not going to allow a pretty boy in a fancy suit to get obsessed with her and not take no for an answer; just like Lawrence.

Victor had received the news of Carly's return from Justin with mixed feelings and curiosity had led him to this visit. On the way, he'd kept wondering if Carly was still the fresh faced beauty he remembered vividly or pale, haggard and thin from her ordeal over the years. He was wrong on both counts. Carly was even more beautiful, albeit a bit fragile looking, and carried an air of dignity on her shoulders as of old despite leaning on a cane. As he looked at the familiar green eyes, the old bitterness at her 'betrayal' reared up its ugly head and for a brief moment had an ugly thought; Lawrence should have finished her off. And then he remembered she was Olivia's mother. He was very much attached to the prickly young woman and if he wanted to have that close relationship he craved, he had to play nice. At least Hope has moved back in with Bo; so no danger of Bo losing his head over Carly again- that was something he would never approve of, because it would be another reminder that Carly had chosen Bo over him.  
Carly in turn, regarded Victor with surprise, although hers was mild. Victor was now in his seventies yet, carried himself straight and proud; obviously still fit. The iron grey hair was now completely white and the face... sterner than ever. Bo and young Phillip didn't have that look thank God, neither did Justin or Brady.  
'Long time, no see indeed, Victor.' she said, allowing him to enter. Victor entered the living room, looking round. 'Nice house.' he said, nodding in approval.  
'Olivia picked it for us; she put everything together while I was still at the hospital.' She indicated an easy chair.  
'Thank you.' Victor sat down. He saw the wine bottle and the two glasses on the coffee table but said nothing. 'Olivia did all this, you said. You trained her well.'  
'This is not about training, Victor. This is a girl who was forced to grow up too quickly.' Carly replied, sitting down on the couch. Victor eyed the cane.  
'That's not permanent, is it?'  
Carly smiled sarcastically. 'Wouldn't you love it to be.'  
'Come, come Carly; I didn't come here to fight with you. I came to see how you were.' Victor said gruffly. 'Why are you suspicious over one innocent remark?'  
'Because _none of your remarks are innocent_ , Victor Kiriakis. I know you and still do even after all this time. I saw the things you sent to me in Paris; you went all out, for a reason.'  
'I sent them purely as Get Well presents. Be paranoid if you want but it's the truth.' Victor shifted, determined not to let those cat- like eyes get to him. The old anger was building up and he had to quell it and fast.  
'SO, what brings you to my house, Victor? Mind you, I'm still in shock you came at all.'  
Victor managed not to glare at her but he didn't smile either. 'It's more like a courtesy call; you're the mother of my eldest granddaughter after all. And I feel it's in Olivia's best interest that we let go of the past.'  
 _So that's it_. 'You mean _you_ , Victor.' Carly replied coldly. 'You've always hated me, ever since I walked out of your house; _you_ refused to let go of the past- you did all you could to come between Bo and me- even stooping to attempted murder.'  
Victor looked back at her impassively. 'But I wasn't the one who lied to Bo about Nicky being your son and ruining your wedding day in the bargain. I'm still surprised he forgave you at all.'  
'He forgave me because he LOVED me, it's what compassionate men like Bo do, _they understand and they forgive!_ ' Carly snapped, infuriated. 'Bo's nothing like you, he never holds grudges! Let go of the past indeed... I now know what this is about; you want to get close to my daughter!'  
'Carly, once again I didn't come here to fight with you,' Victor said, as coolly as he could. 'I take back what I said. And yes, I admit I do want to establish a relationship with Olivia, she is a Kiriakis...'  
'She's a _Brady_ \- make no mistake about that.' Carly interrupted him. 'And I'm not sure I'm comfortable about the idea of Olivia being around you.'  
'You _are_ being paranoid, Carly. Like I would harm any of my grandchildren for anything!' Victor protested.  
'We're talking about _my_ child here, Victor.' Carly persisted. 'She looks exactly like me! How can you assure me that every time you look at her, you don't feel like any hate?'  
'My blood runs through her veins, she's Bo's daughter, _my_ granddaughter.' Victor maintained stubbornly. 'As for you, It's hard to hold a grudge on someone locked in a coffin. Or maybe I'm getting old. Either way, Olivia's friendship is something I really want and the best thing to do is for us to learn to tolerate each other.'  
Again, the arrogant 'us'. What a bastard he was, Carly thought. He'll never change, no matter what he thinks or how hard he pretended. 'I'll consider it... _for now_.'  
'What on earth is there to consider...'  
'Victor, Olivia was forced to live with a demon for sixteen years; she was kicked, whipped and beaten by him and I barely managed to keep him from killing her. If you want me to let you have access to her - you have to give me a valid reason to trust you. She has the mind of a twenty five year old but I'm still her mother and I'll protect her... with any means necessary.' Picking up her cane, she pulled herself up, looking down at him. 'Give me time to consider it.'  
Victor knew when he was beaten and he didn't like it one bit. He got up. 'Very well, Carly. It's your call. I'll say goodnight.'  
She inclined her head politely and saw him to the door.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

After locking up, Carly turned off the lights and hobbled upstairs; stopping to check on Olivia first. Olivia was already asleep; Phoebe too, perched on the window seat.

Looking down at her only daughter, Carly thought about Nicky. She'd loved her son dearly; had done her best to be a good mother but she'd always sensed something was missing. At first she figured it was because he seemed more of Lawrence and Vivian's son than hers since he was hardly at home but after regaining her memory she'd realized what it was.

When she'd been pregnant with him, she'd loved him intensely and fiercely and mourned him when told he'd died at birth. After finding out the truth years later, she'd tried to make up for lost time and gradually he'd responded to her. She'd loved him because he was a part of her; _her baby_ and if Vivian hadn't stolen him, he would have eased her loneliness just like Shawn Douglas had done for Bo. But then Olivia had been born and from the moment those tiny green eyes had peered up her, she knew that her darling little baby girl was closer to her heart... closer by far than Nicky but hadn't known why until after the night she'd found the old photograph of Bo and Shawn Douglas. _It was because her father was Bo_.

All those years of lies and suffering, she'd had a part of him the whole time... their long awaited child... Olivia; meaning "peace-of the olive tree".

 _'What if I can't conceive again? Will you still love me?'_

 _Bo, holding her from behind, stiffened. 'Excuse me?'_

 _She turned in his arms, looking at his stunned face squarely. 'I know how much you want to give Shawn Douglas a brother or a sister.'_

 _'_ _Carly, listen to me...' Bo placed his large hands on either side of her face. 'I love you no matter what; regardless of whether or not we can have children together, okay? And if we can't, there are other alternatives...'_

 _She cringed, remembering Dr. Alvarez's words. 'Bo, my chances of conceiving a child by any method are none existent.'_

 _'_ _We can always adopt, princess.' He said softly._

 _'_ _I know... we have Shawn Douglas and I love him very much.' She shook her head sadly. 'But he's not my flesh and blood, Bo. Every time I look at him I see you and Hope and it's wonderful... but I want that too; I want to be able to do that, I want to be able to look at a child of ours and see the two of us... I want to be able to have YOUR baby, love.'_

 _Bo held her tightly in silence, doing his best to give her the solace and comfort she needed._

Touching Olivia's hair, Carly reminded herself that her main priority was Olivia and Bo making up for lost time; rather than her trying to relieve the past. She loved her sailor more than ever, always would. But this time... her love will be unspoken.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bo got back to the Salem Inn two hours later, exhausted and angry. Not because he and Carly's lovemaking had been interrupted but because he'd freaked her out; she would now be on her guard and start avoiding him. _God, what an idiot I am!_ He thought savagely, as he took his clothes off and stepped into the shower. And she even _apologised_ for coming on to him, when it'd been him who'd initiated it, he'd been the one who'd lost control after promising himself he would take things slow with Carly; when the time was right... confess his love and they would take it from there. But one look at those beautiful crystalline eyes had sparked the fire in him and he'd completely lost his head. Now he would have to embark on some serious damage control or simply tell her the whole truth. He vetoed the latter immediately; her reaction to what they'd almost done already told him she would blame herself for the failure of his marriage- she was very stubborn and will not listen to arguments on the contrary. No, he would wait the divorce proceedings out and then tell her.

Satisfied with that plan, he smiled. At least he knew now that Carly still loved him, not matter how hard she would try to pretend from now on. She wasn't the type of woman who would give it up if love wasn't involved; she never even slept with Victor during the course of their marriage. She belonged to him then and still did.

Turning on the water, Bo began to picture the ring he was going to give his princess.

 **Milan, Italy...**

'Are the documents ready yet?' Vivian demanded, her fingers gripping the phone.  
'It's a rather delicate procedure Madam... but the man assures me they'll be ready in two days' time.'  
'Very well, then! Once I have them in my hands, I'll leave immediately.'  
'With all due respect, Madam- I still think you're putting yourself at great risk, returning to that town. You don't know what Dr. Manning's lawyer must have told the Commissioner; you may end up arrested... or worse.'  
'Bo Brady cannot touch me; I'm more than covered Gus, so don't you worry about anything. Just make sure you come to Salem when I tell you and not before. This plan of mine cannot fail; I'll get my own back on that murdering brat- make no mistake. Everyone has an Achilles' heel and Olivia's her precious mother. I can't wait to see her cry tears of blood!' Vivian said savagely.  
'Deliver those papers to me as soon as possible, understood?'  
'Yes, Madam. Good night.'  
Vivian lit another cigarillo. Everything was now set. And although he didn't know it yet- Victor was going to play a major part of the plan, without his co-operation it would fail. They hadn't parted as friends but he was bound to help her. He just had to. And when all was said and done; Carly and her little bastard will be dead.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

 ** _Two weeks' later..._**

Olivia opened the door, looking delectable in a green sweater and black wool pants. 'Hello, everyone... Merry Christmas!' The Brady family filed in, planting kisses on her cheek. As Sami passed her, Olivia took hold of Sydney and Rafe ruffled her hair, winking.

Carly was standing by the fire burning in the hearth while Frankie was adjusting the Christmas angel on top of the tree; underneath it, presents of several shapes and sizes already stacked. He jumped down the stool to welcome their guests.

'Frankie! When did you arrive in town?' exclaimed Caroline, hugging him after kissing Carly and surrendering her to hugs from the others.

'Last night; even Carly didn't know I was coming.' Frankie grinned at his sister over Caroline's head.

Carly shook her head at him. She'd phoned Frankie to wish him a Merry Christmas and he'd shown up at her door step hours later with a suitcase and several packages and shivering with cold. She'd woken up Olivia and they'd talked far into the night over hot cocoa. Because she knew very well the Bradys would have Christmas dinner with the Hortons, Carly had long planned her Christmas party for December 26th and having her brother around was a wonderful bonus; she and Frankie and Olivia spending their first real Christmas in years with their family.

Roman slapped Frankie's shoulder affectionately. 'I've been wondering the next time we'll see your August ass around here.'

Frankie shrugged. 'Hey, since I started babysitting Olivia's estate; I barely have time to put my feet up. And speaking of August visitors, where's Bo?'

'I'm sure he'll get here anytime soon...' the doorbell rang suddenly. 'That must be him.'

Carly waved Olivia aside and went to answer it; her step steady, her heart not. Since the night of their anniversary she'd hardly seen Bo, only communicated with him over the phone. While she was relived he was putting some space between them for her sake; she'd also missed him terribly. Bo smiled at her when she opened the door; his handsome brown eyes alight; holding a small shopping bag. 'Hi... Merry Christmas.' He drew her into his arms and she kissed him on the cheek.

'Merry Christmas, Bo.' She suddenly noticed he wasn't alone. A young man stood behind, holding a large covered dish and smiling at her shyly.

'Carly, this is Maggie and Mickey's grandson; Nathan. Nathan, Carly Manning.'

Nathan shook hands with her, seeing up close and personal just how much Olivia resembled her mother. 'Pleased to finally meet you at last, Dr. Manning.' He held up the dish. 'Gram sent me with this; it's lemon chicken.'

'That's so sweet of her... I planned to visit but I just get tired easily since I got back. Thank you, Nathan. You can stay for the party if you want.' Carly invited.

'I don't want to intrude...' he faltered as Olivia appeared.

'Daddy!' she hurried to hug him. 'You finally made it... Merry Christmas! Oh, hello... Nathan, isn't it?'

Nathan nodded vigorously, his heart skipping at the sight of the girl of his dreams. Since she got back from Paris, he'd hardly had time to ask her out – thanks to his busy schedule- but he hoped to make up for lost time from now on. 'Hi, Olivia. You look great.' he managed not to stutter.

'Thanks much, what's that?' she pointed at the dish in his arms.

'Alice sent us something; take it to the kitchen will you honey, and get Nathan a drink. He's staying for the party.'

'Righto. Dad, what about Ciara, you said you were going to bring her.'

'She came down with a cold-she's in bed. That's why I'm a little late, just got back from looking in on her.'

'Oh bad luck... this way, Nathan.'

'You look great too.' Bo said softly, touching the cowl neck of Carly's black sweater. Her hair was pulled back from her face, in a sleek French braid. Unable to help himself, he slipped his arm round her waist. But Carl took hold of his hand, as he tried to draw her closer. She simply couldn't trust herself around him.

'Let's not get carried away again, okay?'

'Is that what you call it?' he murmured, the look in his eyes unrepentant.

To her chagrin, Carly felt herself blushing again, her cheeks growing warm. He just _had_ to look at her like that.

'Bo... stop that. Now come on, we've all been waiting for you.'

Taking his hand, she led him into the living room where the family were gathered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Victor looked up from the first edition he was reading. 'Yes, Henderson?'

'You have a visitor sir,' Henderson replied, looking rather strained, as if afraid of getting into trouble.

'Who is it?'

Before the butler could reply, he was interrupted by a quiet, hesitant voice. 'It's quite alright, Henderson- I can announce myself.'

Victor slowly got up, staring incredulously at the unexpected and, most certainly _unwanted_ guest; imposing in a glossy brown mink coat and matching pill box hat. ' _You!_ '

Underneath the hat, the face was pale and her smile strained. 'Hello Victor. It's been a very long time.'

'Apparently, not _too_ long. What the hell are you doing in my house; in Salem for that matter?'

'Victor, _please_. I ... I didn't come back here to cause trouble, I promise...'

'Make no mistake Vivian; I'm not worried about _that_.' Victor snorted contemptuously. 'Once word gets out you're here, there's going to be a damned lynch mob camped outside my door. So, I'm giving you exactly five seconds to take yourself out of here!' he snarled.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After partaking of the delicious dinner produced by Olivia who'd painstakingly followed the recipes in the cookbook she'd used; the family then exchanged gifts. Carly had luckily done some early Christmas shopping with Frankie before coming home and everyone loved what she'd got for them and vice versa.

'Trust me; Carly I'm going to wear this with pride.' Roman said, admiring the leather bomber jacket he'd received. John, Shawn Douglas, Brady, Rafe and Patch nodded appreciatively, slipping theirs on as well. Except Caroline, the ladies were given Hermes handbags, along with expensive bottles of perfume. The grandchildren were satisfied as well; Will smiled over his Mp4 player, Johnny crowed over his train set, Claire and Allie were already cuddling their porcelain baby dolls and Sydney was playing with her large stuffed lamb. The doll house for Ciara remained under the tree.

Olivia handed her father a package wrapped in sky blue paper. Opening it, he saw it was a hardback copy of _The Godfather_. 'Read what I inscribed inside.' She directed.

' "Merry Christmas, from your loving daughter. PS: Better late than never."' Bo read.

'I don't get it.' Frankie said, frowning slightly.

Bo smiled, meeting Carly's eyes. Years back; he explained, he and Carly had gone to the movies to see the film one night, both addicted to Al Pacino. Carly had been stunned afterwards when he'd confessed that he'd never read the book and nothing she ever did could make him.

Everyone laughed loudly at the tale.

'I'm going to pay you out for feeding our little girl that story, you just wait.' He warned Carly, who merely raised her chin. 'And you too,' he yanked Olivia's curls making her squeal, 'for your cheek.'

'Here's your present from Carly,' Kimberly handed him another package which felt rather heavy. In a flash, Bo was reminded of what she'd given him on their first Christmas as a couple; a fishing pole, which had caused a lot of laughter because it was exactly what he'd gotten for her as well.

'Wow...it's beautiful,' Roman whistled enviously. It was a chess set; the board made of alternating blocks of polished black and white stone. Each individual chess piece, also made of stone, was hand carved.

'Carly, this is a great present...' Bo said, delighted by it. 'Thanks... where did you get this?'

'In Paris, at an antique store.' She replied. 'It was actually a steal.'

'Right... like _these_ were.' Caroline scoffed, holding up the antique rosary beads she'd received; made up of cabochon emeralds and citrines, the tips of the cross dotted with tiny rubies.

Olivia and Carly opened their presents from Bo last. Bo had gotten Olivia a pair of turquoise earrings. 'Thanks, Dad,' she grinned, slipping them on.

Carly opened the narrow velvet lined box with trembling fingers, removing an exquisite pear shaped topaz pendant in a rose-gold setting, dangling from a chain. The birthstone of November.

Blinking back tears, she smiled. 'It's beautiful, Bo. Thank you.' She squeezed his hand, everyone's eyes on both of them. It was more than obvious that Bo was very much in love with her and they couldn't understand why Carly was stubbornly blind to that fact. But Bo had made them promise not to say anything to her; when he was good and ready, she'll know and they'll officially pick up from where they left off. As far as Caroline was concerned, tonight was good a time for Bo to tell Carly how he felt but then again her son always had a good reason for doing things.

Olivia cleared her throat. 'At the risk of sounding _nauseatingly_ sentimental...' everyone yelled with laughter at her dry tone, 'but I want to say something.' Bright green eyes scanned round all of them. 'I received a wonderful Christmas present tonight, a present no one can put a price tag on. It's this family right in front of me; my parents, Uncle Frankie, all of you... all of us being together like this for the first time in years. Ma told me long ago how you sheltered her and Uncle Frankie when they'd wandered about the world unhappy and lonely. When I first met Dad, I immediately felt so happy and safe because of his warm heart and kindness and after arriving here ... meeting all of you; I knew where he'd gotten it from and...' she blinked back a tear, taking hold of Carly's hand, 'I just want you to know, how grateful Ma and I am, that we have you all to come back to and I am more than proud... to be a member of this fab family.'

Sobbing, she turned to Bo. 'I love you, Daddy...' Father and daughter hugged each other tightly. Carly, wiping her own tears found herself engulfed in hugs from Caroline and Bo's siblings. It was the most wonderful Christmas gift, for everyone present. And they'll treasure that moment forever.

After the emotion in the room had died down, Olivia reached behind the Christmas tree, bringing out a glossy rosewood violin.

'That all being said...' she slipped the instrument under her chin. 'I think this moment should be sealed by a gesture of thanksgiving.'

Everyone sat back expectedly, including Phoebe who was on the carpet between Johnny and Claire. Olivia drew the bow over the strings and began playing _Amazing Grace_. Caroline sang the first line, 'Amazing Grace... how sweet the sound...'

The rest of the family followed suit. Nathan sang along, watching Olivia the whole time. He was sure, more than ever, just how much in love he was with this special girl and vowed to make her feel the same way about him.

::::::::::::

Several minutes later, Carly was in the kitchen making another round of coffee when Bo appeared at her elbow, making her jump.

'Bo, you scared the...' she laughed softly at what he held over her head. 'You don't give up, do you?'

'Hey, I didn't make the rules! Mistletoe... you know the drill.' Bo's eyes twinkled mischievously.

Carly shook her head at him, exasperated. 'Ah, Bo Brady... what are you doing to me exactly?'

Bo pulled her close before she could step away. 'Sweeping you off your feet.' He said quietly.

'Bo, I...' he silenced her with the kiss he'd wanted to give her all evening, his arms holding her tight. At first gentle, it intensified and Carly found herself kissing him back thoroughly, arms locked round his neck. Coming up for air at last, Bo's hands reached up to frame her face, staring down at the green eyes he loved so much.

 _I can't take this anymore_ , he thought suddenly. _Tell her, NOW!_

'Carly,' he said softly. 'There's something I want to tell you...'

Her eyes widened. 'What is it?'

Bo took a deep breath.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

'Carly, I…' he stopped, gripping her a little harder. 'What's wrong?' She was suddenly blinking and shaking her head. 'Are you okay?'

Carly blinked again. 'A little headache.' She placed a hand to her head.

'Do you need to sit down?' he asked, concerned.

'I'm fine.' Carly focused her eyes on him. 'Now, you were saying?'

They both jerked at the ringing coming from his jeans pocket.

' _Damn it!_ ' Bo exclaimed savagely. Carly winced at his swearing.

'Sorry…' one arm remaining round her shoulders; he pulled out the offending phone. 'What the hell…?' he frowned, staring at the caller ID.

'Who is it?'

'Victor. Why the hell is he calling me now?'

Scowling, he pressed the _answer_ button. 'This better be important.'

'It is important,' Victor's impassive voice replied. 'I need to see you.'

Bo sighed, exasperated. 'Fine; I'll stopped by tomorrow.'

'It has to be tonight.' Victor said sharply.

'Stop talking to me like I'm one of your lackeys!' Bo snapped crossly, letting go of Carly.

'It's imperative we meet tonight, Bo- it concerns Olivia.'

Bo stiffened. 'What? What are you talking about?'

'I can't discuss this over the phone; get over here now please.' He paused for a bit then added, 'and bring Roman with you, I assume he's at the party as well.'

'Yeah but...' CLICK. Victor had hung up.

Carly stared at Bo as he slipped the phone back into his pocket. 'What does Victor want with you?'

Bo shook his head, bewildered. 'He wants to see me urgently, told me to bring Roman.'

'A police matter?'

Bo looked at her. 'He just said it concerned Olivia.'

Carly grabbed his arm. 'What? What else did he tell you, Bo?!'

'Calm down, we'll find out once we get there...' he soothed.

'What could he possibly have to say about...?' Carly stumbled and Bo caught her before she could hit the floor.

' _Princess!_ What's wrong?' Bo exclaimed, scared. Her face suddenly looked pale and sweaty and her eyes were closing.

'My head's pounding... and my eyes hurt.' she mumbled.

Slipping his arm under her legs, he lifted her and carried her back to the living room.

'What happened?' Olivia exclaimed, running to them. Everyone gathered round.

'Everybody- stand back,' Kayla instructed, going into doctor mode as Bo placed Carly on the couch, slipping a cushion behind her head. The family looked at Carly anxiously.

'Did she faint?' Frankie demanded.

'No, she suddenly complained her head was hurting... and her eyes as well.'

Kayla placed a hand to Carly's temple. 'Might be a migraine but she's not burning up. Is this the first time it's happened, Carly?'

She nodded.

'I'll give you some painkillers now but if it goes on I'll run some tests...'

'I'm sure it's nothing serious, I'll be fine in the morning.' Carly said, trying to smile.

Bo pulled his brother aside and relayed Victor's message.

'And he didn't tell you what it was?' asked Roman.

'No, and we might as well go see what it is. Shawn...'

Shawn Douglas went up to his father who briefly explained.

'Why now?' he asked, astonished. Caroline, overhearing, appeared at his elbow.

'Why does he want to see you tonight? What's this about?'

Bo glanced at Roman who shrugged. He turned back to them. 'Victor said he has to see us about something that has to do with Olivia.'

'What could it be about?' Caroline demanded.

'That's what we're going to find out.'

'I'm coming too.' Shawn Douglas said firmly. 'I'll go get my jacket.'

'Mum, explain things to everyone and please tell Carly not to worry.'

'Yes, yes... go!'

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Victor was waiting at the foyer and looked very disturbed to see Shawn Douglas. 'You didn't have to bring Shawn Douglas along, I only asked for you two.'

'Olivia's his sister; more than enough reason for him to be here. Now spit it out!' Bo snapped, irritably. 'What the hell's going on?'

Victor glared at him for a minute. 'Listen, I didn't let her know I was calling you; I felt it was best you heard her out yourselves...'

'Who?' Roman asked, impatiently. Sighing, Victor turned to the living room, the men following.

'WHAT?' Bo barked, flabbergasted the sight of the apprehensive woman seated on the couch. Roman was speechless.

'You!' Shawn Douglas yelled, outraged. Vivian sprang from the couch to cower behind Victor. 'The _hell's_ that bitch doing here?'

'Exactly what I was about to ask.' Roman said, the icy cold tone making his drawl ominous; eyes not leaving Vivian's face. She bit her lip.

'For heaven's sake, Vivian!' snapped Victor, grabbing her arm and pushing her back onto the couch. 'No one's about to attack you here.' Vivian kept her head down, wringing her hands.

'I can't believe you have the audacity to set foot back into my town after what you did to Carly; I have every reason to rip your throat out!' Bo took a few steps forward, his face as hard as granite. Victor blocked his way. 'If you can't control yourself Bo, I'll have to ask you leave.'

'Control be damned!' Roman said, completely disgusted. 'We all know you don't give a shit about Carly but this is way too much, even for you! What are you now, Vivian's fucking advocate? What stops us from arresting her right now?'

'You don't have a warrant to arrest her and you know it.' Victor's face was impassive.

'Omar Naveen has written testimonies from Ivan Marais and the herbalist...'

'And she tried to kill grandma!' Shawn Douglas snapped, glaring at Vivian. 'I bet she didn't tell you that part!'

'I called you here to listen to what Vivian told me, not get involved in a screaming match with you!' Victor said sharply.

'She buried Carly alive, sat back and watched we all mourn her; I never got to see our daughter being born...' Bo's voice went up several decibels, his face red with fury, 'and you're telling me _to listen to what she has to say_?'

'This is absolute bullshit!' Shawn Douglas spat. 'Just what the hell does she have to say to us now?'

Roman placed a placating hand on his nephew's shoulder. 'Might as well hear it... and then take the necessary course of action afterwards.'

::::::::::::::::::

'I had fun tonight, and it was nice seeing you again.' Nathan said as Olivia walked him to his car.

'Well, I'm glad you were able to stay; you always seem to be so busy and all.'

Nathan laughed, shrugging. 'Yeah, well... a doctor's lot...' he smiled at her, wishing they were at the stage when he could pull her into his arms and cover her with kisses. He suddenly wondered if she's ever been kissed before.

'Would you like to go out with me sometime?' he asked, finally taking the plunge.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. 'Go out with you?'

'Yeah, a date. I know a great place here that serve excellent food, ambience's great too.'

Olivia smiled. 'Sounds lovely. So when?'

'When next I'm free, after New Year's Day. I'll call to tell you what time I'll pick you up.'

'I'll be expecting you then,' Olivia held out her hand and they shook hands. She stood back, waving as he drove off. He was good looking and rather sweet, and unlike E.J DiMera, she'd gotten a good vibe from him.

She frowned. Not strictly true; until Shawn Douglas and Grandy told her otherwise, she'd found the man very attractive. But, experience has taught her to look beyond a smile- a person could be terribly handsome and beautiful on the outside, yet be terribly ugly and evil inside. Just like the character in a book she'd read as a child, _The Picture of Dorian Gray_. _And just like the man she'd called father._ She'd do well to remember that from now on.

Turning, she walked back to the house, and then stopped. A small box rested on the edge of the step, wrapped in silver paper, a card taped to it bore her name in black ink. She hadn't noticed it when seeing Nathan off.

Picking it up, she shook it warily. Deeming it safe, she took it inside.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::;

'Hello, dear. Where've you been?' asked Maggie as Nathan entered the kitchen.

'At Gram's- she asked me to deliver something at Dr. Manning's house and I was invited to stay for the party.'

'Oh, Carly was hosting a party?' Maggie raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah, just dinner and exchanging presents... Olivia played the violin afterwards...' he grinned, unable to help himself.

Maggie looked at her grandson carefully. 'You like Olivia a lot, don't you?'

Nathan only smiled wider, and then stopped. 'Why are you looking like that?'

Maggie was frowning.

'Grandma,' Nathan got up from the counter. 'What's wrong?'

Maggie shook her head. 'I don't think it's a good idea for you to get involved with Olivia Alamain... at least not at the moment.'

'Why not?' Nathan demanded. 'You think she's out of my league or too young...'

'No, it's not that. If Hope finds out...'

'What's it got to do with Hope?' Nathan snapped. 'She can't tell me who and who not to date!'

Maggie shook her head again and took his hand. 'Honey, Hope _resents_ Olivia and Carly; more so now that she and Bo are in the middle of the divorce...'

'She and Bo are actually getting the divorce?' Nathan asked, surprised. 'I didn't think she'd actually go through with it.'

'Neither did I. But Bo insisted and right now she blames Carly for his decision. It will make things worse if she finds out you're considering dating their daughter.'

'I'm in love with Olivia and Dr. Manning has nothing to do with Bo's decision to walk out of a marriage already on the rocks before she ever came back!' Nathan said angrily. 'Why can't Hope see that?'

Maggie's face was set in a scowl that said it all. 'Oh, my God... you blame her too! I don't believe this!'

'She and Bo have always been able to work out their problems, if Carly didn't make a move on Bo...'

'How do you know she did? Doesn't it occur to you that Bo wants to move on with his life at long last? Hope left him, for heaven's sake! And you said yourself that Bo loved Carly very much!'

'But he loved Hope as well; they've been married for so long; they have Ciara to consider!' Maggie argued stubbornly. 'He needs to think about that!'

'Hope should have thought about that before she left town with Ciara in the first place! If doing that and then filing for a divorce was a ruse to call Bo to heel; it didn't work. If I were in his shoes, I'd want out myself!' Nathan snapped.

'Hope needed time to think!' Maggie protested.

' _Hope is a spoilt brat!'_ Nathan shouted, finally losing his temper. 'As far as I'm concerned, Bo's way too good for her; always making excuses for her, always allowing her to make him feel guilty!'

'Keep your voice down!'

'I'm doing no such thing; it's time to stop making allowances for her; she's a grown woman! She made her choice, she and nobody has the right to hold Bo hostage by using guilt- he has no reason to feel guilty at all! And I cannot believe you actually think Carly's to blame!'

'I'm not saying she's to blame!' Maggie denied hotly. 'I just feel that if Carly hadn't probably given Bo some encouragement...'

'She's the woman Bo wants, he doesn't need any encouragement,' was the cold reply. 'If you think he and that cousin of mine can find their way back to each other again, you're mistaken.'

'How could you possibly say such a thing?'

'Because I saw Bo kissing Carly in her kitchen and trust me, the way they were at it, I don't think he was thinking about Hope at all.' Nathan said bluntly. 'Face it, he's moved on.'

Maggie bit her lip, looking over his shoulder. Turning, he saw Hope standing at the door leading to the landing, white in the face.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

'Not in her right mind at the time?' Frankie's voice shook with anger. 'She didn't know what she was doing; that's what she said?!'

Everyone, except Stephanie, Will, Rafe, Arianna and the children were gathered in Carly's room. Kayla and Kimmie had helped her up to bed when the pain in her head had intensified.

'According to Vivian; the herbs that healed the injury on her spine also had some side effects- rendering her hyperactive and temporally insane.' Bo explained, 'bringing up pent up rage at Carly over Nicky; driving her to frame Carly for the murder of her patients. She admits Carly took her by surprise when she was about to inject Mum; in panic she injected Carly with a lot of morphine... and afterwards the same herbs, disguised as a nurse.'

Frankie swore loudly.

'Dad, please tell me that you and Uncle Roman didn't believe her rubbish; please tell me you didn't!' Olivia said angrily. 'Ivan will tell you she wasn't crazy at the time, the affidavit...'

'We've both read the affidavit sweetheart; it doesn't say she was insane at the time,' Roman concurred, 'but even if we try to build a case against Vivian, it's going to be very difficult. For starters... the time interval, it's too late to arrest her now and second... Marais can't be called in to testify.'

'Why not?' asked Carly, who was reclining against the pillows.

Roman turned to Bo. 'I didn't tell you because I figured there wasn't any point. After I got through with Frankie, I called Naveen- I asked him to tell me where we could find Ivan. He gave me his address in Vienna but when I called, his housekeeper said he'd died some hours before, from an aneurysm.'

Bo shook his head.

'I can't believe that woman has the audacity to come back here... why did she come at all?' Caroline cried.

'Heaven knows what she's up to now.' Marlena said grimly.

'So what does this all mean... that bitch is just going to run around, scot free... after what she and Larry did?' Frankie demanded. 'They both kept Carly locked up, kept Olivia from us; from you, Bo! You're just going to sit back and do nothing?'

Bo gave Frankie a cold look. 'You know me better than that, Frank.' He glanced at Olivia and Carly and back to him. 'Out of everyone in this room; I'm the one who mainly has a score to settle with Vivian Alamain. We can't arrest her for her crimes but she knows I'll be on to her if anything happens to Carly and Olivia. And I won't be arresting her either; if they get so much as a bee sting, _nothing and nobody_ will stop me from breaking her neck.'

The cold, ominous tone of Bo's voice read loud and clear. He totally meant what he said. Roman, who'd always gone by the book, wasn't at all shocked by his brother's statement- from the moment he'd seen Vivian, he'd felt like strangling her himself, especially when he remembered how Bo had been so heartbroken over Carly for a long time and Vivian and Larry had been laughing at him; at all of them, the whole time. Whether she'll remain in Salem for a long time, neither one of them knew. But they sure as hell were going to watch her like a hawk.

:::::::::::::

Carly opened her eyes as Bo came back from seeing the others off. Kayla had given her something out of her medical bag for the pain but the recent development has weighed her down.

'Where's Olivia?' she asked as Bo sat on the bed.

'Locking up. I told her I'll spend the night with you guys... if that's okay.'

Carly nodded, not having the strength or mind to remind him that Frankie was still around. Bo took her hand, kissing her palm.

'I'm not going to let that woman hurt you, or our daughter... trust me on this, Carly.'

Carly sat up, her eyes troubled. 'I'm more worried for Olivia, Bo. She's obviously here for revenge; Olivia killed Lawrence and she won't rest until she's gotten back at her.'

Bo sighed. 'The main reason why I wish over and over that I'd wasted Larry myself! But I'm here...nothing's going to happen to you both; I promise.'

Carly looked at him solemnly for a minute, then nodded.

'Come on ...' Bo said. 'Snuggle down and get some rest.'

Obeying him, she looked up at him again. 'Can you do something for me?'

'Sure, anything.'

'Can... Can you stay with me here, at least until I'm asleep?' was the hesitant request. 'I'd feel a lot better if you were close by.'

Without a word, Bo took his shoes off and got into bed, wrapping his arms just below her breasts, spooned against her. Laying facing away from him, Carly shut her eyes- feeling safe in Bo's arms immediately. 'Thank you.'

'None of that. Go to sleep, princess.'

His declaration of love was shot to hell for the moment but he was more than content to lie here next to Carly, holding her in his arms like he used to when they'd lived together on the boat.

 _No one's going to take you away from me again_ , he said in his heart, kissing the back of her neck. _I love you so much!_

The next time they shared this bed, he promised himself, they were not going to do much sleeping; that's for sure.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After locking up and saying goodnight to her uncle; Olivia suddenly remembered the mysterious package she'd found on the doorstep, wondering who on earth could have sent it. Unwrapping it in her room, she saw it was a square velvet lined box marked _Cartier's_ and resting against the white satin lining inside was a sparkling emerald heart pendant set in white-gold, dangling from a matching white-gold chain.

 _Who on earth could have sent this?_ She wondered. Not Victor, he would've sent one of his lackeys to give to her. Who else could have... a thought struck her and she frowned. _E.J DiMera. He did this!_

She snapped the box shut and threw it across the room, furious. What a bastard; did he honestly think she could be won over with _jewellery?_ Just wait until she saw him next, she'll tell him exactly what she thought of him and his stupid gift. He was the least of her worries right now; her enemy was now in Salem and she had to watch her back, in more ways than one.

Frankie had called her as she was about to go upstairs. 'Come here, honey- I need to talk to you.' Taking her by the hand, he led her to the living room.

'We have a huge problem, Olivia.' He said, his face very grim, seating himself on Carly's Barcalounger.

'You don't have to tell me, Uncle Frankie.' She replied. 'Vivian followed us here, out to get revenge- no matter how she managed to convince Victor, she knew what she was doing at the time.'

Frankie nodded. 'I'm going back to London in a few days. And I'd rest a whole lot easier knowing that you and your Mum are more than well protected.'

Olivia lifted a graceful brown eyebrow. 'You don't trust Dad?'

Her uncle shook his head. ' I trust Bo with my _life_. However... now that he's the Police Commissioner there are certain things he can no longer do, like taking the law in his own hands.'

'Even if he was justified?'

'Even that. His position will be compromised; I don't want that, neither would Carly.'

'Neither would I, Uncle Frankie.'

Frankie leaned forward. 'I see a lot of Bo in you, Olivia... You're definitely your father's daughter. You love your mother very much... you would do _anything_ to keep her safe, won't you?'

Olivia stared back at him squarely. 'If I had to do what I did back in Alamainia again... I _would_.'

Frankie nodded again. 'Carly said Vivian will meet her day of reckoning one day and by her own hand. But Vivian is slick, she would be on her guard, trying to avoid making mistakes and let herself get caught. You will have to be on your guard, _always_. While I hope she'll never get her hands on you and Carly, I want you to promise me something.' He looked her in the eye. 'If she does... if you have no other choice but defend yourself or your mother like you did before... don't hesitate for one second, _just do it._ '

Olivia returned his knowing look. 'You mean...?'

Frank nodded. 'She's back here to kill _you_ especially. It's not murder if you're defending a loved one, or yourself.'

Olivia had had no qualms taking Lawrence's life; ending Vivian's would be more than a pleasure because it meant disposing bad rubbish for good and guaranteeing her mother's safety.

 _You don't know me at all, Vivian; so have every reason to fear me,_ Olivia thought now, her lovely face set in hard, inscrutable lines _. I'll kill you in a heartbeat if you dare do anything to my mother... or any member of my family this time!_


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

 ** _AFTER NEW YEAR'S DAY_**

'You're sure you feel strong enough to resume practising again?' asked Kayla.

'I am. I'm tired of lying around and now that Frankie's gone back and Olivia's starting school, it would be just me in that house.'

'Oh, Olivia's starting at Salem High... wonderful! But she has a lot to catch up on- being home schooled for so long.'

Carly shook her head. 'On the contrary, she's _way_ ahead, according to the results of her evaluation and the transcripts faxed by those pompous fools that tutored her. She's only going to do a year at SH before moving on to college.' She smiled proudly. 'She's not at all sure what she'll study then but I'll let her make that decision herself.'

'She might major in Business; she does have an empire to run someday, remember?'

Carly changed the subject. 'So... when do I get feedback?'

'As soon as possible, but you have nothing to worry about. This hospital will be more than glad to have one of its former physicians again.' Squeezing her hand, Kayla added, 'I for one can't wait to work with you again.'

Carly returned her smile, thinking just how the role of Chief of Staff suited Kayla so well; just like Tom Horton. Bo had told her in Paris that he'd died peacefully a year after she'd been gone, following a heart attack. Like Shawn Snr., Dr. Horton had been like a father to her and realising they won't be there to welcome her home had made her sob herself to sleep that night. Before coming to the hospital to see Kayla, she'd paid Alice a visit as promised. Alice had cried softly as they exchanged hugs and kisses and kept patting Carly's hand as if to convince herself she was actually there. At 95, Alice's hair was now a blaze of pure silver around her wrinkled but sweet natured face and still very much the voice of reason of the people especially close to her. Her quiet but firm voice always yielded more results than a hundred nagging ones. Very few people dared go against Alice's solid words of advice, including Bo.

Carly had informed her of Vivian's own sudden return and what she'd told Bo, Roman and Shawn Douglas. Alice was visibly troubled. 'But why on earth would Victor defend Vivian of all people? She made his own life a living hell the last time she was here and bearing in mind what happened to you.'

'Victor doesn't care what happens to me.'

'But Olivia is his granddaughter; he should at least bear that in mind, before believing that woman's lies!' Alice shook her head in disgust. 'Victor has done a lot of reprehensible things... but this is too much!'

Remembering how Victor had paid a man to sabotage the elevator at the Salem Inn to kill his own son, Carly had refrained from telling Alice that there was _nothing_ that ruthless Greek _wouldn't_ do. As for Vivian, she'd just like to see her pull anything with Bo and Roman around to protect her.

Leaving Kayla's office, Carly made her way towards the elevators, spotting a familiar graceful profile. 'Lexie!'

Dr. Alexandra 'Lexie' Carver turned, her fine eyebrows rising in surprise. 'Carly, is that you?' she moved forwards, hands outstretched.

Carly hugged her, smiling- again marvelling over the changes in Salem since she'd been gone; Lexie, formerly a police officer, now an M.D. 'How've you been? How's Abe- I was meaning to drop by and see you both.'

Lexie shrugged. 'A Mayor's job is hardly ever done but other than that, we're fine. We have a little boy, do you know?'

'Yes, Bo told me; Theo isn't it?'

Lexie nodded, her eyes not leaving Carly's face. 'And you have a daughter. We've already met. She really looks a lot like you.'

'Yeah, on the outside at least... everything else is Bo all over,' laughed Carly, visibly proud of Olivia. 'To be honest, I wouldn't want it any other way.'

Lexie had an odd look on her face. 'At least you have a part of him, if not him exactly.'

Carly stared at her, baffled at the cool tone. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Lexie hesitated but then decided to cut to the chase. 'you clearly still have feelings for Bo... but you have to remember what you two have was a very long time ago; he's now married with a family.'

'I can't believe I'm hearing this, and from you!' Carly said, horrified at the insinuation. 'I'm not pursuing Bo, I wouldn't dream of it! How could you even think I am capable of doing such a thing?'

Remembering Hope's tears as she narrated what Nathan had seen, Lexie's heart only hardened. Hope was her best friend, albeit their past differences; she couldn't keep back her resentment at Bo and Carly laughing behind her back.

'Listen Carly, I have no quarrel with you. While I'm sorry about what you must have gone through with that evil man, you have to stop behaving as if nothing happened since you've been gone; Bo is Hope's husband... you have to give her some respect and stop being around Bo so much, even if he's Olivia's father.'

Carly's slanted green eyes stared back at Lexie with the unwavering ferocity of a basilisk.

'Lex, I came back to Salem to rebuild what's left of my life. Bo and I share a daughter, but that doesn't change anything; whatever problems he and Hope have, they'll sort it out... as _mature_ adults with no interference from _me._ '

'So you deny you still love him.' Lexie persisted.

'Whatever feelings I have... are _my own.'_ Carly said coldly. _'_ I'm no home wrecker, no matter what you may think. Nice seeing you again.'

Carly stalked away, her heels clicking on the linoleum covered floor angrily. Suddenly ashamed at her behaviour- Lexie hurried after Carly just as she was about stepping into the elevators. 'Carly... I'm sorry if I sounded too harsh. But Hope's my best friend; I have to look out for her.'

Carly's face was impassive. 'It still doesn't give you the right to speak to me like that.'

'Carly wait...'

The elevator doors closed before she could finish. Lexie bit her lip. She'd truly gone and put her foot in it; why on earth had she said all that to Carly; considering all she'd been through all these years and they'd been friends back in the day as well. Why, she'd been the one who'd constantly said that Carly and Bo were Yin and Yang personified- different in backgrounds but complimenting each other so well, very much in love. But Bo hadn't been able to deny his feelings for Hope when she'd unexpectedly returned to Salem, choosing her over Billie Reed in the end.

Now the same thing was happening again; Carly returning from the dead, with a long awaited child Bo openly adored already. But what was the real deal with Carly; that he was more than willing to kiss off twenty five years of marriage? Lexie knew he and Hope were in the middle of the divorce now but she and Abe assumed that somehow Bo will change his mind at the last minute, his love for Hope overlooking their differences. After all, Bo would've chosen Hope over Carly in the first place.

:::::::::::::::::::

As the elevator took her to the ground floor, Carly's anger abated; hurt and worry replacing it. If things were going to be hostile and difficult between her and Lexie, maybe she'd be better off working at St. Mary's instead. Lexie had basically called her a home wrecker; going after Bo. If only she knew the dilemma she was in, trying to keep Bo from guessing she was still in love with him. The morning after the party, she'd been relieved to see he'd gone while she was still asleep; she wasn't sure she was ready to face him after that kiss in the kitchen. That kiss had been too passionate to qualify as the usual mistletoe type and she'd kissed him right back, inhaling the manly scent of his aftershave. Forgetting, once again, he was married. But the way he'd kissed her... it was almost like he was trying to tell her something. Come to think of it, he was going to tell her something but Victor's call had interrupted and she never thought of asking him since then. Whenever he called or visited after that, she never asked him what he meant to tell her that night. To be honest, she was afraid to hear what it was.

Hope had moved in with Mickey and Maggie the day she'd signed the new divorce papers, finding the house terribly lonely without Bo. She'd never felt more miserable or so betrayed; Bo walking out on her and Shawn Douglas and Nathan siding with him, encouraging his love affair with Carly Manning. She'd seen the woman in question in town a few times; at the news stand getting a paper, at the pub having coffee with Olivia and at the supermarket shopping. Hope had just managed not to march up to Carly and tell her to her face what she thought of her for taking her husband away from her and ruining her life. She couldn't accept what Bo said; that he would have gone ahead with the divorce even if Carly hadn't resurfaced; he was the same man who'd broken his engagement with Billie just to be with her! No... She tried convincing herself later; Bo was merely trying to get back at her for taking Ciara away. Then on Boxing Night, she'd come down to get herself a hot drink in time to hear her cousin's harsh words; _I saw Bo kissing Carly in her kitchen and trust me, the way they were at it, I don't think he was thinking about Hope at all..._

Nathan hadn't bat an eye lid on discovering she'd overheard what he'd said. Instead he'd brushed past her without a word and went to his room. She'd spent over two hours sobbing in Maggie's arms over Bo's cruelty. The divorce wasn't even final and he was already all over that woman... most likely sharing her bed, comparing his classy Countess with his neurotic, nagging ex-wife to be. With those thoughts running through her head, Hope began losing weight, her strikingly pretty face wearing a listless look.

'Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself while we're gone?' Maggie asked worriedly. She and Mickey were leaving for a long awaited cruise in half an hour's time. ' I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone like this.'

Hope shook her head, smiling. 'You and Uncle Mickey need this vacation and I 'm not going to be alone... Ciara's going to be with me after all.'

Maggie shook her head. 'You know what I mean, honey... I don't like seeing you like this, especially with the divorce soon going to be final...'

Hope shook her head. 'Aunt Maggie, please stop. I've come to terms with it already.'

'Have you?'

Hope raised her left hand, her wedding ring missing. 'What other choice do I have? What else is there to do except move on? Bo's already done that... with _her_.' she said bitterly, hating Carly Manning with all her heart.

'It's still feels unreal to me that it's finally over between you both... you've always been able to scale through your differences.'

'Yeah well, over the years there was no Carly standing between us. Honestly, I really don't want to talk about her or Bo right now.' Glancing at the clock, Hope asked, 'Uncle Mickey must have finished packing, don't you think?'

'We did our packing last night; I'll go and see what he's doing- we can't miss that boat.' Maggie got up and went upstairs. Hope reached for the coffee pot which slipped from her fingers and shattered on the floor when she heard Maggie scream. Heart pounding, she darted up the stairs, two at a time.

'Aunt Maggie, what is it?!' she cried, running into the bedroom. Mickey lay on the bed, eyes closed and very pale. 'Oh My God... what's happened, we need to call an ambulance!'

Maggie's face wore the look of death as she shook her head numbly. 'It's too late... he's gone.'

Hope refused to believe it. She felt Mickey's neck and grabbed his wrist to check for a pulse. Nothing. Her beloved uncle was truly dead. Gazing at him, she saw he looked very peaceful in death. It must have come all of a sudden. Her mouth twisting in pain and sorrow, Hope turned to Maggie and the two women clung together, weeping heartbrokenly.

After Mickey's body was taken away half an hour later, Hope phoned the members of the family and spent the rest of the time consoling Maggie; glad that she'd left Ciara at the Kiriakis Mansion. She wondered how on earth she was going to tell Gram and whether or not to call Bo, he and Mickey had been close and now wasn't the time to show any hostility towards him; she needed his strength right. Maybe, although she hated herself for such a thought; this could even bring them back together.

The first people to arrive were Doug and Julie. As they comforted Maggie who was silently weeping, Hope went to the kitchen to call Bo. His phone was switched off and calling the station, she was told he was out, investigating a case. It would be ages before she could get hold of him.

Will soon showed up, followed by Nathan. An hour later, Will's father Lucas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carly looked up from her magazine as Olivia came down the stairs. She looked pale.

'Darling, is something wrong?' Carly asked, concerned.

'Nathan just called me to tell me we won't be able to go out tonight. His grandfather just died of a heart attack.'

Carly was shocked. ' _Mickey?_ Not Mickey!'

Mickey had acted as both her and Bo's lawyer during their trouble with Victor. No nonsense but very kind, he'd been relentless at getting Victor off their backs once and for all. And he'd helped Kayla and Isabella too when they'd been accused of murder. He and Maggie have been married for so long... she must be utterly devastated.

'I want to go over there and see him.'

Carly got up. 'We'll both go. Get your jacket.'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The house was filled with people when Carly and Olivia arrived. Will opened the door, his face wan.

'Hi, Aunt Carly.' He hugged her briefly and squeezed Olivia's arm.

'Where's Maggie?'

'In the living room, she's really in a bad way.' He shook his head. 'They were going on a cruise today.'

'Oh dear Lord... poor Maggie!' Carly brushed back her tears. What a terrible thing to happen.

Nathan came up, and Olivia hurried to him. 'I'm so very sorry...' she kissed him on both cheeks, hugging him. He held her tightly, fiercely glad she'd come.

Carly entered the living room, scanning the crowd. No sign of Bo. Maggie was sitting on an easy chair, white faced and already dressed in black, Julie sitting on the arm of the seat.

'Carly...' Julie gasped, rising.

Carly shook her hand. 'Julie. I'm sorry we had to meet again under these circumstances.' Turning to Maggie, she knelt in front of her, kissing her hands. 'Maggie, I don't know what to say... I still can't believe it myself.'

'How did you find out?' Maggie choked.

'Nathan phoned Olivia, we came together. If there's anything I can do...'

Maggie shook her bowed head. 'It was good of you to come anyway... thank you, Carly.'

Wiping her eyes, Carly rose. Julie Williams stared at her. She'd heard the whole story of course but seeing Carly alive and kicking was a big shock all the same. 'How are you, Carly?' she managed to ask.

Before Carly could reply, a hand grabbed her arm and a voice hissed, 'Get out of my uncle's house this minute- you whore!'


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

'You and Mickey, you were close?' asked Olivia, sympathetically. They were seated on a bench outside the house, bundled against the cold.

'Very close. He and Maggie adopted my Mum and... Well, I don't know my Dad at all, so Grandpa filled that gap. I don't know what I'll do without him now.' He sighed.

'I only met him once, when he and Maggie came to the house; Ma told me a lot about him though- how he helped her and Dad and what a brilliant lawyer he was.'

Nathan winced at her use of past tense. Only yesterday Mickey was enthusiastically talking about the cruise, so looking forward it. Fate was simply so cruel.

Olivia said quietly. 'You know, the only experience I've had similar to this was when my brother died. Nicky was killed in Iraq.'

Nathan shook his head.

Olivia continued. 'He was hardly at home enough for us to be really close, but I loved him; I'd hoped eventually he would stick around long enough for us to forge a relationship but... I just never thought he would die so suddenly and he was so young.'

Nathan squeezed her hand.

Olivia looked up at him, her eyes solemn. 'But one thing I do know and I hope it helps, Nathan- Nicky's always in my heart... and Ma's. He'll always be a part of us as long as we live. Just like Mickey will always be a part of you.'

Nathan smiled at her tenderly. 'It does help.'

Olivia shrugged, suddenly embarrassed. 'Yeah well, Ma's a lot better at this stuff...'

'I mean it, it does. I'm really glad you're here.' Nathan said softly, touching Olivia's hair. The tangled mass of curls was longer now, falling well past her shoulders. She was so beautiful, she took his breath away every time he looked at her. She stared back at him for the longest moment, her green eyes unwavering, not answering; not sure why she was so drawn to Nathan Horton. She was generally wary of men outside the family, promising herself not to date for a while. But Nathan... he was exceptional for some reason, maybe because of the genuine warm look in his eyes. Having no words to say, she smiled faintly.

Nathan leaned forward, savouring the fragrance coming from her. This wasn't the time or place to do what he's longed to do for a long time now. But he could no longer hold back his need for her. Slipping his arm round the girl he loved, Nathan's lips touched hers. Instinctively, Olivia's lips parted under his like a flower opening to the sun; as she received her very first kiss.

::::::::::::::::::

The whole room was suddenly quiet, everyone stunned at Hope's outburst but not as stunned as Carly. She recognized Bo's wife immediately. 'Hope? I don't understand...'

'You slept with my husband and now you have the nerve to set foot in this house,' Hope shouted, her eyes glinting with rage, 'and pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!'

'Hope!' Maggie rose from her seat, shocked. 'You can't talk that way to Carly!'

'Why the hell should I show any courtesy to this home wrecker; Bo's divorcing me because of her... I owe her nothing!' Hope yelled, thoroughly infuriated at Carly's presence, her hands balled into fists. No one noticed Will slipping away.

Carly shook her head, shocked at the accusation. 'You've got it all wrong... Bo and I aren't having an affair, I promise you...'

'A liar as well as a thieving whore and slut, using that little bastard of yours to take Bo away from me!' Hope shoved her violently. 'I've already told you to get out... GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!' she screamed.

Olivia suddenly appeared from behind, her face very white as she faced Hope.

'How _dare_ you call my mother names!' she hissed.

'Olivia, no.' Carly pleaded.

Hope glared back at the girl she loathed as well. 'You want to defend your mummy, be my guest! If she didn't want to be called a whore she shouldn't have fucked my husband in the first place!'

Carly clearly saw what was coming next and tried to prevent it but Olivia was quicker.

 **WHAM!**

Everyone gasped as Olivia's ringed fist made contact with Hope's jaw, causing her to stagger.

'Oh shit...' Will murmured.

'Call my mother a whore or put your fingers on her EVER AGAIN, I will slit your bloody throat; _you hear me?_ ' Olivia snarled, her green eyes glinting as she let loose the temper she'd inherited from Bo.

'You little hellion; how dare you!' cried Julie, shocked.

Doug grabbed Hope's arms before she could pounce on Olivia. 'You get out, before I arrest you for assault!' she shouted.

'You want a piece of me- then let's take it outside instead of hiding behind Daddy Dearest!' was the angry answer.

The two women were separated before they could come to blows- Hope was pulled away by Doug, Maggie and Julie; Olivia- with some difficulty- by Nathan and Carly.

'Get out!' Hope screamed.

' **UP YOURS** , **_you first class bitch!_** ' Olivia snarled back.

' _That's enough!_ ' Maggie cried, truly distressed. 'Hope, upstairs now!'

Hope's parents led her away. Maggie turned to Carly helplessly as she was leading her simmering daughter out, 'I'm so sorry about this...'

Carly shook her head, her face white but wearing cold dignity. 'Please Maggie, don't. I've caused enough trouble already. Let's go home, honey.'

The crowd parted as Carly and Olivia made their exit. Nathan tried to follow but Will stopped him. 'I don't think she would want you hovering around just now. Give her time to cool off.'

'I still can't believe Hope said all that to Carly.' Nathan said, appalled. Hope was a totally different person all of a sudden, yelling insults at the innocent woman like a freaking banshee. What the hell was she thinking? And what the hell was Bo going to say when he arrived?

A thought suddenly occurred to him and he slapped his head. _It's my fault!_ He scolded himself, remembering his words Hope had overhead _... I saw Bo kissing Carly in her kitchen and trust me, the way they were at it, I don't think he was thinking about Hope at all..._ those fatal words had made Hope, already jealous of Carly, to assume the worse and trash her in public. If Olivia found out he partly caused her mother's humiliation, she'll never forgive him!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A few hours later, Olivia opened the door and Bo entered, gathering her in his arms and held her for a long while. 'Are you okay?' he asked, letting her go.

Olivia nodded. 'I take it you heard what happened,' she said gruffly. 'You're probably disappointed in me but I couldn't sit back and hear Mum being called a...'

Bo held her face. 'I'm not angry, nor disappointed.'

'She made me see red!' Olivia burst out, anger resurfacing. 'If only you'd been there to _hear_ her...!'

Bo shook his head. 'Nathan, Lucas and Will told me the whole story.'

After hearing it, he'd been both incredulous and furious, demanding to know where Hope was to give her a piece of his mind but Doug and Julie had refused to let him see her. And Maggie was more than upset, so after paying her his respects had left the house immediately; Carly and Olivia foremost in his mind.

'Where's your Mum?'

'Taking a walk on the beach, she hasn't said a word since we got back.' Olivia shook her head. 'She's trying hard to hide it, but I know she's really upset and freaked out by everything Hope said to her.'

Bo let her go. 'I'll go find her and explain things.'

Olivia hesitated. 'Are you also going to...'

'Tell her I love her?' Bo said calmly. 'Watch me.' Inwardly he longed to shake Hope until her teeth rattled for her terrible behaviour. There'll be hell to pay to pay if Carly decided to leave Salem because of the mess his ex-wife has caused.

 _Ex-wife_. The divorce was now final and he was free at last. And now, he was more than ready to claim his princess.

Opening the patio doors, he walked down the path way leading to the private beach.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A lot of thoughts were running through Carly's mind as she pulled her coat closer to her. Shock, anger, confusion, helplessness. Lexie assuming the role of Hope's advocate was bad enough but for the woman herself to slander her in public was way too much to ignore.

 _What the hell am I supposed to do now?_ She thought miserably. Leave Salem? She couldn't take Olivia away from Bo. Yet again, how the hell could she live with this humiliation or watch Bo's marriage crumble because of her? _Bo's divorcing me because of her!_ Hope's angry words rang in her ears repeatedly.

'Carly!'

She turned as Bo hurried to her, his anxious eyes on her face. 'Are you okay?' he asked.

Carly stared back at him, arms folded, not answering him.

Bo sighed. 'I guess I have a lot of explaining to do...'

'Bo, you said you and Hope weren't having problems because of Olivia and me.' Carly said quietly. 'But now I find out you were lying to me.'

'It's not like that, Carly!' Bo protested. 'I didn't lie! And I'll never forgive Hope for what she said to you, she was way out of line.'

'Maybe. But angry wives don't really see that line- not when they're fighting for what's theirs. If you were trying to spare my feelings, it didn't work. We have to make new arrangements now.'

'What do you mean by that?' Bo snapped.

It was the most heartrending decision she's ever had to make but Carly had no other choice. 'I'm taking Olivia and we're leaving Salem...'

'Over my dead body!' Bo said, his voice shaking. 'You're not going anywhere and you're sure as hell NOT taking my daughter away!'

'But what do you want me to do?' Carly cried. 'We can't avoid each other all together... and you and Hope stand a better chance of reconciling if I'm not there...'

'Hope is no longer my wife.'

'What?' Carly wasn't sure she'd heard right. 'What was that?'

'The divorce is now final; I'm no longer married to her.'

Carly shook her head in disbelief, filled with shock.

'Bo, _what have you done?_ You did this because of me?' she backed away only for strong arms to pull her back.

'Carly,' Bo held her firmly. 'Hope and I already had problems, long before Naveen came to me.'

'But... but Jennifer said...'

' _Jennifer?_ ' Bo said sharply. 'What the hell did she say to you?'

Carly didn't look at him. 'She said you and Hope have had many rough patches but no matter how serious they were, you two always found your way back to each other.'

'I don't believe it!'

'Bo, please don't get angry with her; Jennifer would never say something like that just to hurt me. I guess, she was just trying to...'

' _I don't give a damn what Jennifer thought!_ ' Bo snapped, furious at Jennifer's big mouth. 'She had no right to say that to you; especially since it was Hope who filed for a divorce in the first place!'

'What?' Carly gasped. 'Hope did that? But why? How did things get that bad?'

Bo told her the whole story of Ciara's kidnap and the aftermath. Carly was shaking in disbelief when he added, 'She told me I was a bad father, a lousy husband and was sick of me ruining her life and hurting her children.'

'Like _you_ would put your children's lives in danger!' she said angrily. 'Zach's death _wasn't_ your fault! And your methods GOT Ciara back; why she of all people would question that, it's beyond me.'

Bo stroked her hair. 'You would never have done that.'

'She and I are different.'

'Exactly.' Bo looked deep in her eyes. Blushing, Carly lowered her glance.

'Bo, I... damn it, it's difficult to put words together!' she burst out in frustration.

'Why?'

'Because of the way you're looking at me right now,' Carly muttered, 'and I really wish you wouldn't.'

Bo raised her chin, moving his face close to hers but Carly turned away at the last minute. 'Carly...' he said, hurt.

'I'm sorry, Bo. I just think we're too caught up with emotion... you suddenly find out I'm not dead, you just got divorced...'

'Carly, I'm not a kid; I know exactly how I feel about you.' Bo raised her chin again, his brown eyes blazing. 'I love you, princess.'

She stared at him, still not daring to believe what he was saying. ' _You love me?_ '

'I never stopped loving you!' Bo said passionately. 'Do you have any idea what I went through when you supposedly died? How I had to block the memories because it hurt so badly? Carly,' he held her face between his large hands, ' you were taken from me. Now, I want us to pick up from where we left off.'

Carly's green eyes looked back at him solemnly, before asking the question she'd long dreaded to ask, 'And... If Hope had returned when we were married?' at the same time thinking about Billie Reed.

Bo shook his head firmly. 'I wouldn't have left you, _never._ I loved Hope very much; she was the love of my youth. But you and I... we're different. We're each other's port in the storm, princess- always rescuing each other. You're my mature love, to put it plainly.'

He stroked her lower lip with the tip of his thumb. 'years ago, when I finally admitted to myself I'd made a huge mistake pushing you away, I said to myself and I'm saying it to you now; _you_ are the one I want for the rest of my life.' his eyes bored into hers, filled with love and sincerity. 'I love you so much, princess. You coming back during another dark period of my life more than proves we're meant to be together, always.'

Carly's eyes filled with tears at his words. 'I... don't know what to say.' she murmured.

Bo wiped away her tears with the back of his thumbs and held her head, brown eyes fixed fiercely on hers. 'Say you believe everything I said.'

Carly bit her lip, struggling not to cry again. 'Every word.' Her hands went up to touch his cheeks; thinking she'd never loved the man standing before her more than she did right now.

'You're the most wonderful man I've ever known,' she whispered. 'I tried so hard to hide just how much I love you... I just kept thinking about how so much time's passed and a lot of things have changed...'

Bo's lips captured hers, murmuring against them, 'you stupid... stubborn... beautiful... adorable... precious woman...'

Carly clung to him as he kissed her long and hard, his arms wrapped closely round her.

'I love you Carly Manning, with all my heart and soul. I'm not going to lose you again; I won't let anyone take you from me again, _never._ '

They held each other tightly, their lips merged in a passionate, almost brutal kiss. Leaving her mouth, Bo trailed his lips down her neck, his breath warm against her skin; kissing her cheeks, her eyes, the tip of her nose before capturing her mouth again. Carly kissed him back fiercely, matching his passion with hers, fingers running through his hair. She wouldn't have interfered in his marriage- even if Jennifer hadn't given her the well-meant warning. But she'd turned out to be wrong; _so very wrong_.

They kissed for a long time, completely lost in a world of their own.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

As they walked back to the house arm in arm; they saw Olivia at the end of the pathway, just behind the gate. They waved at her and she grinned, waving back. On cue, she turned her heel and went in, knowing full well her parents wanted to be alone; their happiness at being together at long last curbing the rage she still felt. She didn't care what Hope thought about her but NO ONE slandered her mother and got away with it, hell no. Whistling for Phoebe, she ran upstairs to her room at the end of the hall, Phoebe lumbering after her.  
After getting rid of their coats, with mutual, unspoken consent, Bo and Carly went upstairs to her room, hand in hand. Bo closed the door behind them, locking it.  
'Don't,' Carly said as he reached for the switch. The lamp on the nightstand was already on. She took his hand, pulling him forward. For a minute, they stared at each other; their love mirrored in their eyes. Bo touched her face, his fingers tracing her cheeks, forehead and chin bone, then her eyebrows, nose and lips. So beautiful after all these years. In turn, Carly touched his unshaven cheek; feeling like the luckiest woman in the world. After his confession, she'd realised her new life has really just begun; having her sailor with her. She still couldn't believe they belonged to each other once again, after all this time... that she meant that much to him.

'I love you, Bo.' She whispered. In reply, Bo took her hand from his cheek, pressing his lips against it. Wrapping his arms round her, he kissed her deeply before pulling away to peel off her sweater over her head and tug down her slacks.  
Unbuttoning Bo's shirt and getting it off, Carly caressed his hair-roughened chest before planting hot, stabbing kisses on it, her hands reaching down to unfasten his belt and zipper; then further down to touch him gently. Bo closed his eyes, his hands gripping her hair as he savoured the feel of her fingers and lips against his skin, his desire for her increasing every second. He wanted to make love to her so badly but curbed his impatience. They had all night.

Breathing fast, he pulled her head up; hungrily devouring her mouth, pressing her hard against his arousal. Reacquainting himself with her body, he started with her neck and shoulders, all the while kissing her passionately. Caressing her stomach, hips, the small of her back, he felt something; which he guessed was a scar but wisely said nothing. Instead, his hands slowly moved up her back to unclasp her bra, taking it off; hands moving over the ultra-soft skin. Spasms of white-hot pleasure- pleasure she'd been denied for years- pierced Carly as Bo's warm mouth closed on her breast, his tongue circling the sensitive tip. She fastened her fingers in his hair; her breathing coming out in gasps as he moved to the other one, sensually torturing her. Straightening up, Bo put his hands under her thighs and lifted her up onto his body and carried her to the bed, lowering her onto it and followed her; his hard body against her softness. Carly reached for him again but he grabbed her arms, placing them high about her head in a vice-grip. He devoured her mouth again then placed nibbling kisses on her neck, her breasts and down her stomach; peeling off her panties. Parting her thighs, he touched her then replaced his hand with his mouth; causing her to squirm and whimper, fingers gripping the headboard. After getting rid of his pants Bo moved onto her and captured her mouth as he entered her; her slim legs wrapping round him.  
'Carly... I love you, love you so much...' he whispered, lifting her hips.  
Carly was instantly reminded how things used to be between them and how things still were after sixteen years; hot, passionate, erotic. She curled her fingers in his chest hair, her legs tightening round his waist as they moved in unison; Bo raining kisses on her face and neck.  
Carly felt she was sinking into a wild, wonderful vortex and she never wanted the journey to end. Gasping out his name, her fingers dug into his back as they lost themselves in the burning inferno.  
Their love making grew faster; wilder and harder as their entwined bodies thrashed about the bed. Burying his mouth against Carly's throat, Bo grabbed her hand as he felt himself about to climax, Carly already close to. With a hoarse cry he did; Carly's fingers tightly entwining with his as she cried out her own release.  
Bo collapsed on her, hardly able to breathe for the pounding of his heart. Carly held him close, panting. 'I love you,' she managed to say. Bo rubbed his cheek against hers before kissing her lingeringly, unable to get enough of her mouth. She was truly his again. Now and forever.  
'I love you too, princess.' Was the soft reply.

:

'What's wrong?'  
They lay together; arms and legs entwined; savouring the soothing afterglow of passion. Carly was rubbing his bare chest absently with her finger tips, a contemplative look on her face.  
'Princess,' Bo pushed her hair from her face and cupped her chin. 'Tell me what's bothering you.'  
'I'm scared, Bo.'  
'Scared of what, Vivian? She's never getting her hands on you or...'  
'No, not her.' Nile-green eyes looked down at him. 'Of Fate.'  
'Because of Mickey's sudden death?'  
'Not just that. You told me that your marriage had its downs as well as its ups the time I was gone. But look at us- in the three years we were together, something always threatened to split us up. I almost lost you to that virus, Victor tried to kill you, he got us both in jail, Torres kidnapped you, and I ruined our wedding day because I didn't tell you about Nicky...'  
'That wasn't your fault! You were trying to protect him; it's what any mother would do.'  
'What about afterwards? We kept fighting over him- I made so many allowances for him...'  
'Carly, I'm going to get mad at you in a few seconds if you don't stop beating yourself up over this!' Bo chided her firmly, squeezing the hand resting on his chest. 'You were trying to make up for the time you lost with him.'  
'At the same time, not noticing that Lawrence was using him to come between us.' Carly looked at him. 'You know... that day; the last time we saw each other, that was the day I found out I was pregnant.'  
Bo's arms tightened round her. 'That very day?'  
'I took the pregnancy test four times to make sure I wasn't crazy. I'll never know why I didn't just open up and tell you; this was something we've waited for... for so long! We were fighting over Nicky and I had a chance to stop it and get us celebrating instead. We were having a baby at last but I didn't tell you!' a tear rolled down Carly's cheek, to Bo's distress.  
'Honey...'  
Carly shook her head. 'Something always happened to us, Bo. Now I'm afraid Fate could split us up again and I can't bear any more of its twists and turns!'  
Bo wiped her tears, pulling her closer. 'Listen to me. I for one and you must from now on, believe that we'll always be together. Fate brought you back into my life; when we needed each other the most. Don't blame Fate completely; we both made some mistakes back then too. We're older and wiser now. No secrets between us and we're not going to let anything or anyone come between us... EVER AGAIN. Am I reaching you?'  
Carly regarded Bo solemnly, then pressed her face against his. She slipped her arms round his neck, kissing him feverishly. Rolling her onto her back, he parted her thighs and they made love again. And again. All night long.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The first thing that crept into Carly's mind the minute she woke up was the question; had last night been a hot, wonderful dream?

Seeing Bo fast asleep beside her showed otherwise. Smiling, she watched him; thinking how vulnerable and young he looked, his face all relaxed and peaceful. She traced it gently with her finger, pressing a light kiss on his lips. She loved everything about him; his kindness, his strength, his stubbornness… _everything_. From the moment they'd met on his pier twenty years ago, she'd known he was the one; the one destined to heal the past hurts and never make her feel lonely again. She'd loved him then, and she loved him now, more than ever. She thought about what he'd said to her last night and realised he was right; no more secrets of the past to come between them now and she had no doubts of his love for her. They were going to be alright.

Reluctantly, she crept out of bed and walked naked to the bathroom, into the huge glassed-in shower cubicle and turned on the taps. Still tingly from last night, she was surprised she could walk at all, considering the number of times she and Bo had made love; he'd been so passionate and tender, intent on giving her pleasure. Lawrence had been….

NO! She shook her head violently. She must never think about him, never. He's dead and gone, along with her miserable past with him. Her future was with Bo and their daughter. Bo, who loved her…

The glass door opened and she found herself pulled against a hard, muscular chest, followed by a low, sensual growl in her ear. 'Good morning, Princess.'

Carly turned in Bo's arms, slipping her arms round his neck. 'Good morning,' was her breathy reply, whimpering as his hands and mouth resumed its sensual torture on her body. Pushing her wet hair from her forehead, Bo crushed Carly against him, kissing her hotly and hungrily; desire for her engulfing him. Picking her up, he pinned her against the wall, her legs immediately locking round him.

With the water pelting on them, Bo thrust again and again into her, his teeth nipping the side of her neck. Carly's thighs tightened round him, her nails digging into his back as her cries echoed his.

Shuddering at last, Bo pressed his face against her neck, cradling her trembling body; his breathing ragged. Carly rested her head on his shoulder, struggling to catch her breath. 'That,' she managed to say, 'was some good morning.'

Bo smiled, trailing his lips up her neck and cheek to meet her mouth in a fiery kiss, sucking her lower lip. 'You got that right. Maybe that will teach you to try showering without me.'

Carly laughed again, arms encircling his waist. His warm brown eyes scanned her face. 'I've almost forgotten how beautiful you look in the morning.' He said, his fingers tracing her cheeks. 'Last night was….'

'Oh, I know.' She breathed, kissing him. 'I do know.'

They showered, soapy hands caressing each other, kissing deeply. Turning her round, Bo washed her hair, planting kisses on the back of her neck.

'So,' Carly said, as they towelled each other dry afterwards in the bedroom. 'Where do we go from here?'

'I don't know,' Bo replied, eyes dancing. 'You tell me.'

'Well,' Carly smiled. 'Since we've already shared a bed; _twice_ , we might as well share a house.'

'You want me to move in?'

Carly raised an eyebrow. 'Unless you're afraid your boys down at the station will regard their Commissioner as a 'kept man'.' She slipped her arms round his neck, her face serious. 'Jokes apart; will you come and live here with Olivia and me?'

'So long as we both pay the bills, I can live in Windsor Palace with you.' His arms tightened round her waist. 'I love you, and I know I'm going to love living with you again. Lying next to you at night, coffee together every morning…'

'Nights by the fire…' Carly sighed as Bo began nuzzling her neck, 'making love…'

'Fine by me,' His mouth devoured hers, sealing all the plans for the future ahead of them. In need of her again, he slipped the towel off her and carried her to the bed.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

Working at Salem University Hospital again felt strange to Carly at first but her old skills of a trained physician automatically came to her as she tended to the patients she was assigned to. She truly felt reborn, saving lives and curing the sick like she used to before the years of incarceration as Princess Katarina de Alamain. Remembering her married name made her shudder and immediately blocked it from her mind. Katarina was gone, along with Lawrence. She had her life back now, along with Olivia and Bo.

Just thinking about the father of her child made her smile as she went on her rounds. Living with him again felt even stranger for the first few days; waking up next to him every morning, sneaking up behind him in the kitchen as he made breakfast for her, the wild nights of love and the heart-to-heart talks afterwards , lying in each other's arms.

"A pair of cooing turtle-doves" Olivia wryly described them after catching them cuddling on the couch once. Every kiss or touch from Bo always made Carly feel he was double checking to make sure they were truly together again, that it wasn't all a dream.

Of course there a few people who were peeved at their relationship. Besides Hope, Doug, Julie, Maggie... to some extent, Lexie and Abe and of course Victor, who'd made his objections more than loud than clear. As they were leaving the cemetery after Mickey's funeral, he'd walked up to them, face contorted with fury.

'What is she doing here? It's bad enough she's caused enough trouble but I would have thought you'd know better than to show off your mistress for all to see...'

'I'll thank you to show Carly some respect,' was Bo's cold reply, 'or I'll be forced to remind you that if you don't, Olivia's off limits for good although not having you in her life would definitely not be a big loss. You insult her mother, you insult her, and me as well.'

'He'll never change, will he?' she'd remarked as they drove off. 'It's like he's shrunken to a totally embittered old man over the years.'

'Probably because most of the women he was married to resisted being called to heel.' Bo replied dryly. 'Especially you.'

'Ugh, don't remind me,' she said with a slight shudder. Thinking that Victor would heal all the hurt Bo's constant rejections had inflicted on her, she'd stupidly fallen victim to his Greek charm and outer solicitous attitude towards her only to find out later he'd forged the love letter Bo had sent to her; begging her not to marry Victor, that he truly wanted a chance with her. Victor had shown his true colours; a conniving, obsessive tyrant who hated to lose anything or anyone to someone else; his son no exception. What Caroline and Loretta Toscano had seen in him, Carly would never figure out. Caroline had eventually chosen Shawn Brady over him, but Bo was embittered for a long time on discovering that he was a Kiriakis. She, on the other hand, had walked out on him- the ultimate wound to his pride and he never forgave her for it. Somehow or other, Victor brought about misery and destruction on lives he touched but Bo and Isabella had narrowly remained untarnished.

'I'm not about to lose sleep over Victor,' she'd told Bo, 'I don't care what he thinks of me. But I don't want him around Olivia.'

'Neither do I, princess. But we both know very well he won't let us hear the last of it.'

'Then we'll make him listen to reason!' she insisted. 'Victor will never stop hating me, what sort of relationship does he hope to have with Olivia? This seems like an obsession to me, Bo and I don't like it at all. What if he wants to hurt her in some way, for revenge?'

Bo was silent for a while, his eyes on the road. 'He wouldn't.'

'We're talking about a man who once tried to kill you! He can't stand the idea of us being together, yet you think he can be trusted around our daughter?'

'What I meant was, he can't hurt her while I'm around; he wouldn't dare. Trust me, Carly; when it comes to my family, especially my children, I make no exceptions.' He seized her hand, squeezing it tightly. 'He lays a finger on her, in any way, his ass is in prison. I'll personally guarantee it. '

Carly shook her head, refusing to let dark thoughts of Victor Kiriakis ruin her day. Bo had called her a while back to see if she was busy as he had a surprise for her and she wanted to finish up before he arrived to collect her.

Opening the door to her office, she put down the files on her desk.

'The white coat's always suited you, Carly dear.' A cultured voice from behind said.

Spinning round sharply, Carly glared at the woman seated on the couch, legs elegantly crossed. 'You. What are you doing here? You have no business here!'

Vivian got up, raising her hands. 'I came in peace, Katarina.'

'Don't you dare call me by that name!' Carly snapped, anger and stark hatred in her voice. 'Never again! And don't touch me!' she backed away as Vivian came nearer.

Vivian bit her lip. 'I take it you're still angry with me.'

'You _think_? You ruined my life, you and Lawrence! You buried me alive, with a baby inside me! How the hell do you sleep at night, Vivian Alamain? And what the hell are you still doing in Salem?'

'I have a valid reason.' Vivian said, defensively. 'I have some health problems which requires a two week check-up. Today being my appointment, I thought I'd use this chance to see you.'

'Well then, you wasted your time because I have nothing to say to you. I want you to leave, now!'

'Carly, come now. I'm aware that I caused you a lot of pain and I want you to believe me; I regret everything... I wasn't well at all that time.' Vivian pleaded, reaching out towards Carly again. 'Especially now that Nicky's gone... I need your forgiveness.'

 _Was this old hag for real?_ Carly thought incredulously. She drew herself up, backing away from Vivian's touch.

'Don't think you can use the name of my poor boy to get around me, you hear? Even if I can overlook what you did to me, I can never overlook what you did to Olivia, to Shawn Douglas and Bo. Olivia lost several precious years with her father; thanks to you- that nephew of yours beat her for years! You made the man I love and our son and my family believe I was dead, caused them a lot of grief! You may have pulled the wool over your idiot ex-husband's eyes but not mine, or Bo's. And I suppose all the beatings I got from Lawrence, including him trying to kill me; he was not in his right mind too?'

'He wasn't!' Vivian said, vehemently. 'The illness he had addled his mind, he didn't mean to hurt you, he loved you too much...'

'Ugh, stop before I throw up!' Carly interrupted, thoroughly disgusted. 'Please leave, I can't stand being around you one more second!'

'But Carly, dear...'

'You heard the lady loud and clear.' Bo interrupted, materialising. 'What are you doing here in the first place? I thought I told you during our last encounter to stay away from Carly.'

'You are being too paranoid.' Vivian said with injured dignity. 'I came here with no intention but pay Carly a courtesy call.'

'She needs nothing from you except maybe six degrees of separation.' Bo said ominously, taking Carly's arm. 'Leave and don't let me see you sniffing round her again. Same with Olivia, stay away from my daughter; because Victor won't be able to protect you if anything happens to her or Carly! Am I reaching you?'

'I have no deadly intentions towards them,' Vivian mumbled. 'I promise you.'

' _Yeah, right_. I'll be watching you, make no mistake. Get out.'

Pursing her thin lips, Vivian beat a hasty retreat. As she walked towards the elevators she smiled knowingly. Carly not being fooled by her act didn't bother her. She had the element of surprise and Bo Brady won't know what hit him until it was too late. Olivia and Carly were going to pay dearly for Lawrence's death. The plan was more than fool proof.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Where are we going?' Carly asked for the third time, knowing full well he wasn't going to tell her.

'You'll soon see Princess, keep your skirt on.'

Carly sighed in frustration. 'You don't want to tell me, fine. But was it necessary to blindfold me too?' she grumbled, touching the black cloth.

'Touch that and you've ruined my surprise.' Bo grabbed her hand. 'Patience, we're almost there.'

'Patience he says,' Carly muttered.

Bo grinned at her adoringly. If she was impatient, it was nothing compared to how he'd felt the past month. Once he'd admitted his feelings towards her, he wanted to propose immediately but Caroline had advised him otherwise. It was too soon, she argued. After sixteen years apart, they had to get to know each other all over again. Surely there was no hurry.

A month was how long Bo could wait. No one could blame him for wanting to bind Carly completely, not after what she'd been through; he was hell bent on making sure no one ever took her away from him again. Living with her was bliss, holding her in his arms every night and kissing her awake every morning; he felt he'd returned to the place they were in the night they'd made love for the first time almost twenty years ago; _Corzon del Cielo_ \- the heart of Heaven. And they'll stay there from now on, thanks to the second chance Fate has given them.

Kissing her hand, he pulled to a stop finally. 'We're here. No... Keep the blindfold on.'

Carly muttered something that sounded like "pain in the tonsils" but allowed him to help her out of the car and lead her to some steps and through a door.

'Okay, now.' He pulled the cloth off her eyes. Blinking, she looked round. 'Remember this place, Carly?'

Carly stared round the beautiful old church. 'This is St. Benedict's. Where we almost got married...' she replied, voice trailing off as she remembered that fateful day. Arriving at the church in her dress and veil, walking down the red carpeted aisle towards Bo who looked so devastatingly handsome in his tux, that she'd felt no Award winning actor could have pulled it off better. And Shawn Douglas, wide eyed and eager and looking so sweet, bearing the satin pillow holding the rings. Bo had recited his heartfelt vows, his brown eyes looking down at her so lovingly. In the middle of hers, Lawrence had swooped down like an angel of doom and ruined everything with the news of Nicky's kidnap. Bo refused to speak to her for weeks after the fiasco.

Bo stroked her cheek, wincing at the clouded look in her eyes. 'I'm sorry; I didn't mean to stir up sad memories.'

Carly shook her head. 'Why are we here, Bo?'

'Come on.' Bo said quietly.

They walked down the aisle, hand in hand. The church was empty, no one there except themselves.

Bo stopped in front of the altar before turning to face her. 'When we stood here, years ago; I called you a gift from God. You made me so very happy when I thought I never would be again; everything we went through, all the odds we beat... every single one was worth it because it got us to that point in our lives where we could finally say how we felt for each other and live our love. That's what you've done again Princess; you came back, just when I thought my life was over. With you by my side, my life's gone through a brand new chapter, having you and our daughter with me and I'll truly grateful to Him for that.' He kissed her palm, holding it against his cheek.

'I feel the same way too.' Carly replied, softly. 'And I love you.'

'I love you too, Carly. Very much. That's why I want to take what we have a step forward.' Releasing her, he reached into the pocket of his coat, bringing out a small velvet lined box.

He opened it, holding out for Carly to see the ring nestled inside. It was a traditional Claddagh ring but unlike the one he'd given her for Christmas years ago, this one was made of yellow gold with a diamond heart and crown between the two clasped hands.

Carly shook her head, hand to her heart. 'It's so beautiful.' she whispered, entranced by the exquisite ring.

'I saw it advertised online and Kim found a jewellery store in L.A specialising in Irish and Celtic jewellery. Remember what a Claddagh ring represents?'

'Love, friendship and loyalty.' She replied.

'This particular Claddagh says much more than that. It's a _Diamant mo Chroí_ and it means "Diamond of my Heart"; which is exactly what you are princess, the diamond of my heart; precious and priceless.'

Bo took her hand, kissing it. Looking deep in her eyes, he said softly. 'By giving you this ring, I'm giving you my heart and crowning it with my love. And I chose this place because I want Him, who brought you back to me, witness me asking you, Carly Manning, to marry me ; I want us to be joined as Man and Wife a month or two from now, if you'll have me.'

Carly was already sobbing, deeply touched and so very happy she couldn't speak. She couldn't believe she meant that much to him.

'Princess, will you marry me?'

Carly nodded. 'Yes, Bo.' she whispered. 'I want to be your wife, more than anything.'

Without a word, Bo slid the ring onto her finger; the heart pointed towards her to traditionally signify she was engaged to be married and kissed her hand again before hugging her close.

'I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, Bo Brady.' Carly choked. 'Why am I so blessed to have you in my life?'

Bo smiled, pulling away. 'Why am I so blessed to have _you?_ Either way... I know we're going to be alright, Princess. Nothing and No one will come between us, ever again. I believe it and I want you to believe that too.'

Carly glanced at the huge cross on the wall then back at Bo. 'I'm glad you chose this place, because I feel His circle of protection surrounding us right now. I do believe it; more than ever. We won't be separated. He won't allow it.'

Bo nodded, holding her face in his hands. 'We will be alright,' he repeated, as if to convince her still.

'Yes,' she whispered.

Wrapping his arms around her, they kissed long and deeply; their mutual happiness almost complete. When they finally become Man and Wife, they would reach the pinnacle of their long journey.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

'Olivia! Olivia!'

Ciara's short legs peddled her towards her sister who gathered her up in her arms. Ciara's sitter Sally- who'd picked her from school- watched, smiling.

'You are a one you are; running so hard.' Olivia kissed her soundly on both cheeks before putting her down, nodding towards Sally who took her leave, waving goodbye. Ciara eyed the Welsh Springer spaniel at Olivia's heels with great interest. 'Is he yours?'

'She not he, love. Phoebe, shake hands.'

The dog solemnly raised her paw and Ciara shook it, giggling. Delighted, Phoebe butted Ciara with her soft nose, tail wagging. Ciara patted her longingly. 'You're a real pretty dog... I wish you were mine.'

'Never mind, we'll share her, okay?' Olivia assured her, stroking Ciara's hair; always happy to see her adorable little sister and more than relieved. If Bo had been denied access to her, Olivia would never have forgiven herself. For a long time Hope had fought against the idea and both families had to get involved. Olivia and Carly hadn't been present at the meeting and the only thing her Dad told them afterwards was that Hope had accepted she went too far at the wake and they would jointly share custody of Ciara. But he'd taken Olivia aside later.

'I can't get mad at you or judge you for what you did,' he'd said quietly but firmly, 'I understand you were provoked, but you can't defend your Mum all the time with your fists either.'

Personally, Olivia had no remorse punching out Hope; that woman more than deserved it for slandering her mother in public. But she _was_ sorry for upsetting Maggie and had gone back with flowers the day after the funeral to apologize, which Maggie had quietly accepted. She'd also kept Nathan at arm's length, despite his protests; feeling he'd be better off with a girl who didn't have a hot temper like hers. Besides, Hope's his cousin; how on earth will they be able to get past that awful episode?

Phoebe suddenly growled, making Olivia turn.

'Hello, again. And hello to you, Ciara.' The little girl winced, moving closer to Olivia.

Olivia scowled. 'Go inside to Grandy, I'll be with you in a moment.'

'No.' Ciara said, refusing to let go of Olivia's leg. Phoebe let out another growl. But E.J appeared unruffled by the sound. He looked at Olivia squarely. 'I need to talk to you.'

'Leave my sister alone.' Ciara said, her voice tremulous. She didn't like him or his scary looking father; he had kidnapped Sami's baby and Sami had cried and looked sad for a long time until Sydney was returned. Maybe he wanted to kidnap Olivia also- she was a princess and had lots of money.

Olivia freed herself from Ciara's grip. 'Love, do what I say.'

Ciara's pretty eyes were round with fear. 'No!' she whispered, shaking her head.

Olivia squatted, holding Ciara's face. 'Nothing is going to happen to me; stop worrying. Go inside the pub with Phoebe.' Rising, she opened the glass door.

Ciara eyed E.J but obeyed, Phoebe following her inside.

'Do you make a habit of stalking females about town, E.J?'

'Why did you send back the necklace?' he asked, not wasting anytime. He hadn't been pleased when he'd received it via messenger, along with a note coldly telling him never to send her anything again.

'I don't have to explain to you why I don't want anything from you or anything to do with you for that matter.'

'It was a Christmas gift, given with the best of intentions.' E.J protested.

'I don't care, you had no business dropping it on my doorstep!' Olivia snapped. 'How you possibly think you could win me over... with jewellery, of all things?'

'I meant no insult, I just wanted to get you something; something meaningful because I find you ... adorable.' E.J reached out to touch her cheek, wishing the hard look in those luminous eyes would disappear.

Olivia stared for a minute then shrank from his touch, furiously realising her heart was beating fast and not out of fear or anger. He was very handsome and polished and she found him disturbingly attractive; he radiated something she couldn't put her finger on and didn't care to. He was a DiMera and besides, he reminded her too much of Lawrence; clean-cut and arrogant. There was no way she planned on letting history repeat itself; becoming the object of obsession of a polished snake in a suit.

'There can never be anything between us and I can't believe you actually think there could be.'

'I beg to differ. There's something happening between us Olivia, and it would be wrong to just deny it.' He edged closer. 'I have an effect on you... don't I?' he said caressingly, delighted that a flush was spreading over her cheeks.

'I have no idea what you're talking about,' Olivia replied coldly, 'and we're not having this conversation again.' Turning her heel, she disappeared into the Pub.

E.J DiMera smiled after her. The most beautiful of roses had thorns; but after the momentary pain from its sharp jab, nothing mattered except for the pleasure of its beauty and fragrance. Olivia Brady, which she now answered to, was lying more to herself than to him and she didn't even know it. One way or the other, she would succumb to him and when she did; they'll find a way of getting round her family.

'A matter of time, my darling,' he murmured, walking away leisurely down the street, not noticing Nathan Horton's angry stare.

Ciara rushed to her anxiously as she entered. 'Is he gone? What did he want?'

'He was just being a pest, love. Nothing to worry about.' Olivia took Ciara's hand. 'Let's go home. Just wait until you see your room. Mum and decorated it just for you.'

'Really?' Ciara bounced up and down as they walked to her car, Phoebe at their heels. It was Bo's week to have Ciara so she was riding with her to the beach house. One of the cars Olivia inherited had been shipped from Alamainia recently; a shiny dark-green Volkswagen New Beetle and Brady, Will and Phillip already expressed their scorn towards it.

'Of all the cars in that huge garage, you had to choose this one.' Phillip, who proudly drove a Porsche, snorted.

'This car isn't you at all.' Was Brady's opinion.

'The bike... hands down.' Will said.

As Olivia buckled Ciara up, Nathan appeared from behind. 'Olivia.'

She rose sharply. 'Nathan. You startled me.'

'Really? I'm willing to bet it was a more pleasant feeling with your real boyfriend.' Nathan remarked with bitter sarcasm.

'What the devil are you talking about?'

Ciara blinked in surprise at Olivia's language. She'd never heard her talk like that before. And why was Nathan looking so angry?

'If you didn't want to see me again, couldn't you have been straight with me regarding the real reason!' Nathan snapped. 'At least it would have been honest!'

'You do know the real reason!' Olivia snapped back. 'After what happened at your grandfather's house...'

'Cut it out!' there was more pain than anger in Nathan's voice, the pain of betrayal. 'Just stop it! It's bad enough I got chewed and spit out but of all the guys you had to sneak around with... E.J DiMera! You want to end up like your Mum, be my guest!'

The stinging slap on his cheek stunned him. Ciara gasped in amazement.

Nathan felt like his head was snapped from his neck by the force of Olivia's open palm.

'HOW DARE YOU!' Olivia's voice shook with rage. 'How dare you imply Ma encouraged that bastard, how _dare_ you assume I would betray my family with the likes of that man! You've proven exactly what I thought about you...'

She stopped short suddenly, seeing Ciara's bewildered face. She was about to about to finish the sentence with "You Hortons". Nathan thought she was two-faced; the rest of his family thought her precious mother was a home-wrecker. Just as well she'd made the decision to stay away from him; they could never be a couple thanks to the incident at the Wake coupled with his stupid assumption and she wasn't about to explain herself to him.

She turned away from him but Nathan held her by the shoulders, angry with himself now. He knew what she'd wanted to say and felt terrible over the words he'd hurled at her. If it ever hit Bo's ears...

'Olivia wait, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said...'

Olivia proudly disentangled herself from his grip. 'Don't touch me, don't even talk to me. I don't ever want to see you again, Nathan Horton.'

'Olivia, please!' Nathan insisted, distressed. 'I...'

'Don't bother.' Pushing him aside roughly, she got into the car, started the engine and drove off.

Nathan swore loudly, kicking himself. He'd lashed out of jealousy but he'd had no right to talk about Carly like that. He was no better than Hope, saying what he did. And now the girl he loved very much wanted nothing to do with him, thanks to his big mouth. If he didn't do some damage control any time soon, E.J DiMera would swoop in and seduce her. Thinking of "Pretty Boy E.J"- as he was contemptuously called by the young men of Salem- made Nathan scowl darkly. Since when was he into sixteen year old girls and did he honestly think Bo and Carly will allow him date their daughter? No one will ever forget the misery he'd caused Sami, not to mention the DiMera/Brady feud. E.J's gone completely crazy, or maybe Stefano's putting him up to it. Either way, Nathan decided, Bo _has_ to know and put a stop to whatever father and son are planning.

All through the drive to the beach house, Ciara kept glancing at her sister anxiously. Olivia's eyes were on the road; her tapered hands gripping the steering wheel. Olivia had Aunt Carly's face and green eyes but even Ciara could see that at that moment, Olivia looked like their Dad when he was angry; lips tight, eyes narrowed to slits. She didn't understand the weird conversation between her and Nathan but he must have made her very angry for her to slap him. Olivia never got angry; she was always smiling, her green eyes twinkling like emeralds.

'Olivia, are you okay?' she said, touching her arm. To her relief, her sister's face softened as she turned to her briefly. She looked like Aunt Carly again. 'I'm fine, love.'

'What were you and Nathan yelling about?'

'Just grown up matters, nothing to worry your pretty little head about.' Olivia smoothed Ciara's hair. 'Nothing at all.'

Ciara nodded, not believing her. First that scary man no one liked bothered her, then Nathan had said something about Aunt Carly and it made her angry. Why would he do that? Aunt Carly was so pretty and sweet; and she'd given her that beautiful doll house for Christmas. Although she'd been upset at the divorce at first; Mummy and Daddy had talked to her for a long time, gently telling her Daddy will always be her Daddy and be there whenever she needed him. She and Mummy will be living at their old house but she'll also get to stay with Daddy, Aunt Carly and Olivia at their beach house. She'd first met Aunt Carly at the Pub last month when Daddy had introduced them. 'Honey, this is Olivia's Mum.' He'd said to her. 'She's the one who got you the doll house.'

Ciara had thanked her shyly and spent the rest of the day watching her. Aunt Carly looked like Olivia's twin although her hair wasn't curly, she wasn't as tall and she didn't talk the same way. Ciara had also noticed that she made Daddy laugh a lot, something she hadn't seen him do for a long time. That had made her walk over to her and climb onto her lap. Aunt Carly had held her close to her; smelling like flowers, her arms so warm. Much as she loved Mummy dearly, Ciara had to admit that Aunt Carly made her Daddy happy; they didn't fight at all and she was always so nice to her. And now she was going to stay at their house for a whole week.

'Can we build sand castles at the beach?' she asked now.

'Oh no, love.' Olivia laughed. 'It's still too cold for that. But we can do a lot of other things; we can make pop-corn together and watch any film you like or play the video games I got for you. We're going to have a wonderful time, the four of us.'

Ciara grinned widely as Olivia listed out the things they were going to do. But she still hadn't forgotten what had happened with her and Nathan and E.J. Both men had bothered her sister and she didn't like it _. When Daddy gets home, I'll tell him and he can make them leave Olivia alone_ , she decided.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'I don't think I've seen a more beautiful ring!' Kayla said, holding up Carly's hand as she admired the exquisite Claddagh ring. 'That brother of mine's always been sentimental.'

'Only to those in the know.' Marlena smiled. 'It's really a fabulous ring, Carly. And congratulations! We knew he'd pop the question sooner or later.' The two women hugged Carly tightly.

'Thanks, you guys.' Carly smiled round. ' I actually didn't except this so soon...'

'Soon? I hardly think Bo sees it that way!' Kayla laughed. 'he's probably held himself back from doing this for a long time... oh, it was really sweet where he proposed, where you two almost...'

Carly nodded, her eyes misty. Everything Bo did always reminded just how and why she loved him. But then again- anything they'd ever shared in the past had something symbolic attached to it; the Sno' Ball at the cabin always made her remember they'd fallen in love that fateful cold day, the star pendant he'd given her a year later represented their favourite star- The North Star, their vows at the top of El Castillo which had bound them spiritually... so many things. _Diamond of my heart_ , he'd called her. And she was yet to give him something symbolic in return.

'Well, now we know what your surprise package's all about.' Marlena cut through her thoughts.

'Surprise package?'

'While you were out,' Kayla explained, 'a package came for you, via messenger. I signed for it and put it in your office.'

 _The package_ turned out to be a garment bag. Unzipping it, Carly pulled out a strapless evening gown; black silk embroidered with gold.

'Oh my...' Carly murmured, smiling widely.

'Looks like Bo wants to celebrate your engagement.' Marlena said, nudging Kayla mischievously. 'You didn't know he was sending you this?'

'No, I didn't.' Carly shook her head. 'It's just like him; he springs one surprise after the other. I can hardly keep up with them.'

Marlena laughed again. ' Yeah, but you love them.'

' That I do. He didn't say anything about going out tonight. But I guess I'll have to change to this before he gets here. Wonder where he has in mind.'

'Knowing him, somewhere very romantic.' A beeper sounded from Marlena's pocket. 'I'll see you both later.' She left, closing the door behind her.

Kayla rubbed Carly's arm. It's a new beginning... for both of you. Right now, I wish I could go back to the very beginning; when Steve and I were about to get married- looking forward to the future ahead of us.'

Carly looked at Kayla. 'I'm happy for you too. That Steve came back to you, after all that time. You must have been shocked.'

'Shocked being an understatement. One minute I was crying over his grave, next minute I turned round and there he was.' Kayla's voice trembled with emotion at the memory. 'He had acute amnesia- it took him months to remember me, Stephanie, everybody. So many awful stuff happened during that time, even afterwards... but we've remained together ; he's all the more precious to me.'

Carly took her hand, Kayla squeezed it. 'Did you ever found out how...'

Kayla looked at Carly intently. 'Steven's IV was poisoned that day. Then his casket was switched before we could bury it.'

'My God!' Carly exclaimed. It sounded close to what had happened to her. 'Who did it, was it Nick Corelli like Bo suspected?'

'No, the person who had him murdered. Lawrence.'

Carly sat down, stunned. 'Lawrence... he... he faked Steve's death? Why did he do that to the family... to you and Bo?'

'The enforcer who killed Nick confessed when Bo arrested him on another charge. It was right after Steve got his memory back. He saw him and just had to spill it all out. Lawrence was afraid Steve was on to him about something incriminating and...'

'Decided to silence him.' Carly said bitterly, hatred for her dead husband resurfacing with full force. 'And Bo suspected him too, wanted to kill him to avenge Steve and what did I do... I talked him out of it! I should have kept my mouth shut and just let him do it!'

Kayla knelt in front of her, taking her hand. 'Larry covered his tracks well enough... you didn't want Bo to end up in jail...'

'He did nothing but play God with everyone's lives, everyone's!' Carly spat, tears pouring down her cheeks. 'It's bad enough he and Vivian did it to me, but he had to do it to Steve as well... your husband, Bo's best friend! Just how could he live with what he did to the family? He might have done the same thing to Bo if we'd gotten married years ago; taken him away from me! To think... to think... my father handed me over to that... DEMON!'

Kayla gripped her hands tighter, tears falling down her cheeks as well. 'It's over, Carly. Steve is alive and well, you and Bo are together and will remain together. Larry can no longer hurt us, ever.'

Carly wiped her tears with the back of her hands. 'I just think of all the times he insisted he'd changed and expected me to believe him...'

'But you never did.' Kayla interrupted her. 'And that's why he took advantage; he took what he could get; Katarina, not Carly. He never had Carly.' She stroked Carly's cheek. 'Come now, honey. Don't let memories of him ruin your day. I shouldn't have told you.'

'No Kayla, I'm glad you did. This is just what we did back in the day; telling each other things from the heart. I really feel we're back to where we were then.'

'Remember you've always been in my heart, Carly. Just like Steve always was, even when I was with Shane.' Kayla replied softly. 'And no one's going take you both away again.'

The two women hugged each other tightly.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Hours later, decked out in her new dress and protected from the cold; Carly was shaking her head in a mixture of amazement, exasperation and delight.

' _Oh My God, he didn't..._ ' she said, as soon as she saw the stretch limousine packed in front of the building. The door opened and Bo got out, looking very dashing in a suit and dark topcoat, grinning all over his face.

'Beauregard Aurelius Brady, no you didn't!' Carly exclaimed, unable to hold back her laughter. 'What is this?'

'First stage of our engagement celebration; a limo transporting the princess to her destination.' Bo replied, touching her cheek.

'And the destination would be...?'

'Hello, have we just met? I'm not telling you that.'

Carly groaned. 'Just when I thought you were fresh out of surprises you spring another one! You're going to wear me out one of these days.'

'Oh, I intend to, Princess.' Bo's eyes sparkled. 'In more ways than one.' He raised her chin and kissed her, his mouth warm against hers.

'You look beautiful, by the way.' He said, eyes skimming her.

'You don't look bad yourself, Commissioner.' Carly smiled, reaching up to adjust his tie. 'I have a good mind to skip our date and ravish you, right here and now.'

'Much as I'd love that,' the look on his face was more than enough evidence, 'I spent a lot of time putting this evening together and I intend to let you experience the whole package.'

'You bet your skippy I'm going to experience the whole package.' Carly purred, a feline look in her green eyes.

'Okay, that's enough out of you.' Taking her arm, he led her into the warm and plush interior of the car. On cue, it moved away from the hospital's drive way. Unable to help herself, Carly took Bo's face in her hands and kissed him deeply, her arms going up to circle his neck as his arms went round her waist. For a while they held each other, their lips fused in barely held back passion. Overwhelmed, Bo's hand reached down to spread over her stocking- covered thigh under the slit in her dress. Carly freed his mouth, moving up his cheek which drifted him back to reason.

'Carly...' he choked as her lips went further up, ' I think we're starting the party a little early.'

'So?' she said, her teeth and tongue on his ear lobe. 'I'm game if you are.'

His longing told him to go for it, his head reminded him he'd gone through a lot of trouble putting their special date together and he wasn't about to let it go up in smoke. Chuckling, he plucked her arms off him. 'Carly, behave now. We've got the whole night for this; after you see what I arranged for us.'

Carly lifted her brow at him. 'I just hope our bedroom's sound-proof enough.'

Bo grinned. 'Who said anything about going home?'

'We're staying out all night?' Carly exclaimed. 'But the girls...'

'I told Olivia not to wait up for us and she's more than capable of looking after her baby sister.'

'Bo, I'm not comfortable leaving our daughters all by themselves! Vivian...'

Bo stilled her mouth with his palm. 'Stop that. There's nothing to worry about; they're perfectly safe.'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Royal flush,' Olivia said, dropping the cards on the table triumphantly. 'My game I believe. Pay up, gentlemen.'

Dropping their cards in disgust, Phillip and Brady reached for their wallets.

'Who the hell taught you how to bluff?' Brady grumbled, sliding a hundred dollar note to her.

'The butler back at the estate, Hoskins. He learnt a lot of tricks during his war service and passed them on to me.'

Ciara, long bored by the lengthy poker game, was seated on the carpet with Phoebe watching _Swan Lake_ on the huge plasma T.V, a dish of chocolate-chip ice cream in her hands.

'Always a pleasure,' Olivia grinned, slipping the two hundred dollars she'd won into her bra and got up. 'I'll make another batch of pop-corn.'

'Remind me not to trust her bluff again.' Philip muttered as she disappeared into the kitchen.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carly sighed with heartfelt relief. 'See, all taken care of.' Bo slipped his arm round her shoulders. 'Nothing to worry about.'

' I should have known... I'm sorry for freaking out.'

'That's okay. Let's see that smile... come on.'

Carly's face softened again as her lips lifted. 'That's better...' Bo kissed her again. 'No more worries or fears. Remember what we're celebrating.'

'Our engagement.' Carly replied, savouring the word. Glancing down at the ring sparkling on her finger, she smiled wider. 'Still feels like a dream to me.'

'Then maybe we're both dreaming.' He held her close, kissing the top of her head. 'This night is ours, Princess. And I'm going to make sure you live to the full like you deserve.'

Carly pressed her cheek against his, anticipating whatever surprises he had up his sleeve.

After an hour's drive, the car finally pulled up in front of a place she hadn't been to before. An imposing red brick building almost as large as the Salem Inn but more traditional in decor. It reminded Carly of an English country home.

'Sunset Guesthouse. It opened its doors about three years ago.' Bo took Carly's arm and turned to the driver. 'We'll see you tomorrow. Thanks.'

The chauffeur touched his cap and rolled up the window before driving off.

'Now what?' Carly asked, expectedly.

'On to Phase Two.' Bo led her into the building where the owner; a tall, angular woman in her mid-sixties greeted them warmly, leading them through the brightly lit courtyard to their cottage.

'Everything you requested has been attended to, sir but if there's anything lacking, please let me know.' She handed him a key.

'Thanks, Mrs Russell.' Bo said.

Smiling at them, the woman took her leave.

Carly's eyes widened as Bo let her into a lovely living room decorated with antique furniture and plush carpets; a fire burning on the hearth. The table was set for two, complete with candles on silver candlesticks.

'My God Bo...' she whispered, turning to look at him. 'I can't believe you did this.'

'Well, you know me... full of surprises.' Bo laughed, helping her out of her coat. 'Wasn't this all worth the wait?'

'More than worth it,' Carly replied, overwhelmed and moved by his gesture. 'This is more than perfect...' Carly looked round the room. 'Everything.' She pulled him close to her, drawing his head down to kiss him.

Bo pulled back before things got too heated. 'First things first, Princess.' Letting her go, he pulled back a chair. 'If you'll take your seat, ma'am...'

She took her seat smiling, feeling so cosseted and loved. Touching her hair, Bo lifted the chilled champagne from the ice bucket.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'When will Daddy and Aunt Carly come home?' Ciara asked again as Olivia tucked her in.

'Stop fretting ducky, they'll be back in the morning. They just want some alone time. What story would you like?'

'Can you tell me a poem instead?'

'Poem... let's see. Okay, how about _Mr Sandman_?'

Ciara shook her head. ' I know that one already.'

'Okay then... this is one Ma used to recite to me when I was your age. Listen now.' Clearing her throat, Olivia began, stroking Ciara's soft hair.

 _Winkin', Blinkin', and Nod, one night sailed off in a wooden shoe;  
Sailed off on a river of crystal light into a sea of dew.  
"Where are you going and what do you wish?" the old moon asked the three.  
"We've come to fish for the herring fish that live in this beautiful sea.  
Nets of silver and gold have we," said Winkin', Blinkin', and Nod._

 _The old moon laughed and sang a song as they rocked in the wooden shoe.  
And the wind that sped them all night long ruffled the waves of dew.  
Now the little stars are the herring fish that live in that beautiful sea;_

 _"Cast your nets wherever you wish never afraid are we!"  
So cried the stars to the fishermen three - Winkin', and Blinkin', and Nod._

 _So all night long their nets they threw to the stars in the twinkling foam.  
'Til down from the skies came the wooden shoe bringing the fisherman home.  
'Twas all so pretty a sail it seemed as if it could not be.  
Some folks say 'twas a dream they dreamed of sailing that misty sea.  
But I shall name you the fisherman three - Winkin', Blinkin', and Nod._

 _Now Winkin' and Blinkin' are two little eyes and Nod is a little head.  
And the wooden shoe that sailed the skies is a wee one's trundle bed.  
So close your eyes while mother sings of the wonderful sights that be.  
And you shall see those beautiful things as you sail on the misty sea,  
where the old shoe rocked the fishermen three - Winkin', Blinkin', and Nod._

By the time Olivia was done, her little sister's eyes were closing, her rosebud mouth widened in a yawn. Smiling, Olivia stroked her hair as Ciara drifted off to sleep. Turning off the lights, she closed the door softly behind her and joined Philip and Brady who were settling down to a movie.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Well?'

'Dinner; delicious. Champagne; excellent.' Carly sipped the sparkling drink, her eyes dancing over the glass. 'My fiancé? Absolutely yummy.'

Bo gave a mock stern look. 'Now, Carly...'

'So, now what?' Carly asked, putting down the glass flute.

Bo stood up 'Phase three; a little trip down memory lane.'

'Memory lane?'

Bo picked up a remote from the coffee table next to the couch and pointed at the stereo system opposite them.

Carly shook her head in disbelief as the familiar tune started. 'That's... that's...' Bo pulled her to her feet. 'Bo... how did you...'

A hot kiss on the mouth silenced her. Without a word, Bo held out his hand. Without a word, she slipped her hand into it, his fingers enclosing hers. Pulling her close, he slipped one arm round her waist. Her other hand rested on his shoulder and they slowly moved in time to their song.

 _Once upon a time... I dreamt that you were mine_

 _I dreamt we sang one song for one night only_

 _Dreams were all of you, a hope for me and you_

 _Time to steal one kiss for one night only..._

Carly closed her damp eyes as Bo's lips touched her forehead, his arm tightening round her waist.

 _One dream in the night,_

 _Sunlight in your dreams,_

 _The more I seem to care,_

 _The more I need to there,_

 _I need more than one night of love_

 _To hold you..._

Bo's lips moved down her cheek to her neck and shoulders, making her tremble and sigh.

 _One dream in the night,_

 _Sunlight in your dreams,_

 _So if you tonight you hear singing in the air,_

 _Remember that we share our dreams forever_

 _Someday soon we'll see a place for you and me,_

 _And our love will last for more than one night only..._

As she lost herself to the soft music and the magic of being in Bo's arms, Carly's mind went over the dances they'd shared back in the day. The night they were at the Hortons. Frankie's send-off party. In the garden during Victor's birthday party. On the roof of Izzy's apartment. New Year's Eve of 1992. They'd been the first set of memories of Bo that had crept back after years of long term amnesia and lies, from the moment she'd seen the ruggedly handsome man and the adorable little boy in the photograph. They'd been vague at first until more memories rushed in and she'd finally remembered who she was, remembered Bo and Shawn-Douglas. She felt Bo's lips move to the corner of her mouth and she lifted her head for his kiss. Which he gave her; Deep. Possessive. Passionate.

 _I'll dream one dream in the night,_

 _Sunlight in your dreams,_

 _One dream in the night,_

 _Sunlight in your dreams..._

Carly's arms went round his neck , her hold tightening as his hands went lower, pressing her hard against him. The stolen years may not have existed; in spirit they'd remained as one without realizing it at all.

Carly clung to him, savouring the feel of his hands caressing her body; his mouth eagerly devouring hers. Bo pulled back, brushing back her hair with his hands; the crystalline eyes, illuminated by the candles' light, looking up at him.

'What are you thinking about right now?' she asked, softly.

'A lot of things. Mostly... how much I love you and how grateful I am, very grateful that you're with me... in the true sense of the word.' He took her left hand, kissing it. 'I can't wait for our wedding.'

'Oh... me too.' She whispered, pressing her face against his. 'This will be like what, our third attempt down the aisle?'

Bo's arms tightened round her. 'This time we'll make it, Princess. You are going to be my wife, no matter what. We have a hell of a lot to look forward to. I love you... so much.'

'I love you too. For loving me, for all this.' Carly reached up, stroking his cheek. 'Most of all, for everything that makes you. You're my great love, Bo Brady. Every passing day, you just remind me why I love you.' Her arms went round his neck again. 'I can't wait to be your wife.'

'Not as much as I want to be your husband, Princess. And it's going to happen because I'm never letting you go. Ever.'

With that soft vow, he lifted her face and kissed her again; the kiss close to brutal and Carly fiercely responded, moaning as his lips moved to her neck, shoulders and chin moving up to capture her mouth again, his fingers running through her luxuriant tresses. Breathing hard, he crushed her against his hardness and Carly gasped, wanting him badly.

'Let's not wait any longer...' she whimpered, clutching him.

Eyes dark with passion, Bo picked her up, carrying her to the enjoining bedroom. He groped her back for the zipper of her dress; Carly guided his hand to her left side and within seconds the dress peeled off her body onto the carpet and she stepped out it.

Bo lay her on the great poster bed, eyes not leaving her face as he took off his clothes then joined her; his desire for her at boiling point as her soft body moulded against his. They kissed frantically, hands feverishly caressing and touching each other. Bo's fingers followed his mouth as he explored her face; her eyes, cheeks, chin. When he traced her lips, she captured a finger, sensually sucking on it. Growling, he pulled it out and crushed his lips against hers, their tongues merging. As he lowered his head to kiss her breasts, Bo's hand reached down to stroke her between her thighs and she arched beneath him, eyes shut tight as she moaned. 'Bo...' she managed, in the middle of the sweet torture. She reached out to stroke him in return; groaning, he grabbed her wrist and pushed it aside before parting her legs. Carly cried out as he filled her, grasping his shoulders as they moved.

'Oh yeah... baby, that's the sound I want to hear,' he rasped, losing himself in her essence. 'Give me yourself...'

'I'm yours, all yours...' Carly cried out, filled with excruciating love for her exciting, passionate lover. She pulled his head down and kissed him repeatedly. 'I love you Bo... I love you so much...'

'Tell me again.' Bo growled, burying his face against her neck, nibbling on it. 'Tell me again, Princess.'

'I love you... oh, how I love you...'

Bo moved against her fiercely, her nails digging into his back as she met his thrusts, raising her legs to his waist. To Bo, the night they'd made love for the first time in seventeen years, the nights after that and tonight, it was like their first time almost twenty years ago. In an instant, he was back in Mexico; in the candle lit hut where he'd possessed her body at last, after denying her and fighting for her for so long. Every part of her was his, her body and soul. Finally they shuddered, breathing hard; trembling in each other's arms. Sweet thunder after the storm.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Carly smiled drowsily as she felt Bo's lips on her forehead. 'You asleep?' he whispered.

'Just resting my eyes.' She opened them to look at him. 'This has to be the most romantic night you've ever come up with.' She kissed him on the mouth.

'Yeah well... you're more than worth it.' Bo's arms tightened round her, returning the kiss, a long lusty one.

Carly kissed his chin, side of his neck and chest. 'You are a one though, bringing me up here with the mind of seducing me.'

'If I recall correctly, you were the one who couldn't keep her hands to herself in the car on our way here.'

'Touché.' She kissed him again, nuzzling his neck. Bo cradled her head over his heart. 'Mmm... I could stay like this with you forever.'

Bo smiled. 'If we didn't have two little girls to go home to, I might take you up on that offer. I sort of like having you to myself. Speaking of little girls... I found the home videos of Olivia the other day.'

Carly looked up at him, surprised. 'You did? I didn't know Frankie packed those.'

'They were in a box at the back of the closet. I saw they had Olivia's name on them, with dates.'

Carly raised herself on her elbow, scanning Bo's face anxiously. 'You played them?'

Bo nodded soberly. 'You were at work and Olivia was in class, and I couldn't help it. I had to see what our little girl was like... all the years I missed.'

'Oh, honey...' Carly touched his cheek, detecting the trace of pain in his voice. Not being there for Olivia during the first few years of her life was still a touchy subject for him.

'No, princess.' Bo pulled her back down, arms round her, 'it's okay really. It was like unwrapping a precious gift. Who made them?'

'Her nanny, Barbara Hennings. When... when Lawrence was out, we would make one; it became a sort of ritual for the three of us.' Carly rubbed his chest. 'How did you feel?'

Bo thought about the first tape. Olivia at about seven months crawling across the carpeted floor, Carly smiling behind her. Olivia's hair had been in pigtails, tied back with pink ribbons- green eyes bright in her plump face. Barbara must have been resting on her stomach while taping because Olivia had crawled up to the camera, touching the lens with wide eyed innocent interest. Bo had felt something akin to tenderness and nostalgia as he'd watched each tape- Olivia in a pink lace dress stained with icing from the birthday cake she'd dug her little hands in, riding her tricycle in the garden, squealing with laughter in Carly's arms.

'A lot of things; mostly what an incredible, beautiful baby she was; playing, making those cute noises... and wishing over and over I'd been there with you when she was born, instead of... _him._ '

'He wasn't there.' Carly said quietly. Bo looked down at her.

'I had Olivia at a Swiss hospital. Lawrence was in London on business; but he'd sent two guards and Barbara with me. She was the one in the delivery room, holding my hand. Olivia came out all crumpled and red, poor thing.'

Bo smiled at the thought.

'After the doctor placed her in my arms, she kept looking up at me... like she was trying to read my mind or something, holding my finger in her little hand.'

Bo held her tighter in his arms, visualising that moment; hating Lawrence and Vivian all over again for taking it away from him.

'All I could think of the first time I saw her in Paris, how much time I'd missed.' He shook his head, remembering the moment he'd held their daughter in his arms. 'It was like I'd gone back twenty years when I first saw you. Just like with you- the first thing I noticed were those eyes and that beautiful face. '

Carly rubbed his chest soothingly. 'Olivia doesn't think of what would have been, she thinks of what she has _now_. And she looks up to you a lot, Bo. She keeps talking about how it felt she'd known you her whole life; that she didn't see a stranger waiting for her that night in Paris, but her father, in every sense of the word.'

'Our daughter's a smart kid.' Bo said softly. 'I just love her so much...'

'I know,' she replied. Bo enfolded her in his arms, unable to stop thinking about the chubby bright eyed baby he'd seen on screen and how he'd cried watching scenes of the first few years of her life, feeling so sad and angry as he thought about the rest of them- years of beatings from Larry Alamain. If his wish of time be turned back could come true, it would be spent emptying his gun into that son of a bitch's head.

'Bo, please...' Carly traced his face with her fingers. 'Don't think so much about it.'

Bo relaxed his face, eyes meeting hers. 'You're right, I'm sorry. Late's better than never, isn't it?'

Carly nodded. 'You have her now; she loves you very much and I love you very much. You're the one who insisted we think positive from now on because we have a lot to look forward to.'

'Yeah, we do.' Bo kissed her. 'A whole lot, princess. And I can't wait.'

'Neither can I.' she kissed him back, smiling up at him. Pushing back her hair, Bo kissed her more deeply. 'So... do you want a big wedding?'

Carly wrinkled up her nose thoughtfully. 'Something small with the family and close friends- nothing major. But I have a feeling I won't be the one planning it- not if Olivia has anything to say about it.'

Bo didn't cringe at the thought since Olivia was a marvellous organiser. 'Fine. But she's NOT planning our honeymoon, that's _my_ department.' he said firmly.

'Is it going to be anything like tonight?' Carly asked, grinning.

Bo gave her a leer in return. 'More.' He kissed her again. 'Much, much more...' His lips moved to the side of her neck.

'Commissioner Brady, when will you _ever_ run out of surprises?' Carly sighed, slipping her arms round him.

Bo chuckled, moving down to her shoulders. Carly moved, pushing him onto his back, kissing him feverishly on the mouth, down to his chest, stomach and much lower. Bo shut his eyes as she had her way with him, his arm over his face as he groaned with sheer pleasure parallel to erotic pain. Moving back up, Carly shifted to fit her hips over his, lowering herself onto him. Gasping, Bo curved his arms tightly around her waist, arching his hips to meet Carly as she moved against him; white-hot passion engulfing them.

Carl suddenly found herself on her back and Bo taking her with a new, wild desperation; tormenting her into losing control. She raked her nails across his shoulders and back, pressing him harder against her, whimpering his name. Bo planted fiery kisses on her neck, marching her passion with his own, incoherent words of love whispered in her ear. Before he knew it, he was collapsing against her, her arms in a vice grip round his neck as they struggled to catch their breath, panting.

Carly fell asleep before he did. Brushing a strand of hair from her eyes, Bo touched her face lovingly; lightly tracing her lips with a finger and thinking what lay ahead; the rest of his life with her and Olivia, who he had so much to make up to. No matter what Carly said, no matter how much he loved their daughter, he still couldn't shake of the nagging feeling of the loss of Olivia's first few years, especially her birth. He suddenly wondered if he and Carly would have another baby; a baby they could really raise together. He wanted to see Carly big and round with their child, be there when she gave birth, watch her breastfeed him or her; everything he was cheated of. Turning over onto his side, he made an arc of his body around hers, caressing her stomach under the blanket; willing his seed to flower another child born of their love, a son or another beautiful replica of the woman in his arms.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Come on, Olivia... you're missing the best part!' Brady yelled. 'Isn't that pizza warm enough?'

'I'll go see what's going on.' Phillip jumped up from his seat. 'Hey, kid- you're holding us up, you know!'

Entering the kitchen, he stopped short in horror at the sight that met his eyes. 'Brady! _Get over here quick!_ '

Olivia was lying on the tiled floor, her face sweaty and deadly pale. Phillip rushed to her side, raising her head up. 'Olivia... Olivia, can you hear me?'

Brady ran in. 'oh, my God...What's happened to her?!' he cried, hurrying forward.

'I don't know, I just found her like this!' Phillip replied, scared. 'What do we do?'

'Give her CPR and I'll call the paramedics.' Brady ran out to make the call.


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38

Rushing out of the elevator, Carly immediately spotted the Head Nurse by the nurse's station.

'Maxine,' she hurried to her, Bo at her heels. 'My daughter was brought here a while ago... where is she?'

'Oh yes. She's in Room 107.'

Olivia looked very pale and drained of energy as she lay in bed; an IV attached to her arm and hooked to a monitor.

'Precious kitten, can you hear me? It's Mum.' Carly whispered stroking Olivia's cheek as Bo took her hand, enfolding it between his as he sat next to her.

No response. She looked up at Phillip and Brady. 'She didn't wake up at any time at all?'

The young men shook their heads worriedly.

'One thing though,' Phillip said quickly. 'When Brady ran out to call for an ambulance, I noticed something in her hand... a half-eaten piece of pizza.'

Carly's blood ran cold. Glancing at Bo, she saw his face wore a black look of rage.

'Are you sure? Who else knows about this?' he demanded.

'Lexie, Kayla and then Roman, he took it and the whole box for analysis; he hasn't got back to us yet. But Kayla said... well, it looks like Olivia was poisoned.'

Carly turned pale. 'No, oh my God... no...' she whispered.

The door opened and Kayla entered, holding a clipboard in her hand. 'Oh good... you guys are here now.'

Bo's face was thunderous, his eyes glinting ominously. 'You're certain Olivia was poisoned, Kay?'

Kayla nodded soberly. 'Yes. And whatever it is, it's pretty potent. We hope the antidote we're administering is strong enough to reduce the effect.'

The door opened and Lexie's head appeared. 'Bo, Carly... Hope's here with the results from the lab.'

Bo took Carly's arm and they walked out to the lobby where Hope was waiting for them, an inscrutable look on her face as they approached her.

With all her heart, Hope wished Abe hadn't assigned her to relay the bad news. Since the incident at Mickey's wake she'd been so ashamed to face Bo ; she didn't know what was more embarrassing, the realisation she had made a complete fool of herself by screaming at Carly or getting decked by a teenage girl she provoked in the first place.

'Well?' Bo asked.

'The poison found in the pizza is herbal; whoever mixed it used hemlock and tropane.' Was Hope's quiet reply.

'Tropane?' Bo frowned in confusion.

'It's found in Deadly Nightshade.' Carly's voice shook. 'Oh, my God...' Tears ran down her cheeks. 'Not Olivia, not my little girl, please...'

Hope was treated to a full view of the diamond Claddagh ring sparkling on Carly's finger as her hands went up her face.

'I'm very sorry about this,' she said gruffly, antipathy towards Carly mixed with the compassion of a mother who had lost a son to an untimely death.

'Can anything be done for her?' Bo turned to his sister, slipping his arm round Carly's trembling shoulders.

Kayla bit her lip. 'Well, we'll have to consult a toxicologist- get him to formulate the correct antidote for this sort of poison.'

'Do anything, anything and everything necessary!' Carly choked, motherly fear for her child overriding the professional physician in her. 'You've got to save my daughter, you just got to!'

'Princess, calm down- Olivia's in good hands, she's going to be all right; you have to believe that.' Bo soothed her, holding her. Unable to act neutral, Hope turned away.

'You go and stay with her. I need to talk to Hope further.'

Sniffing, Carly allowed herself to be led away by Kayla and Lexie.

'I assume you're the one assigned to the case.' Bo said flatly.

Hope misinterpreted the look on his face. 'I know Olivia and I've had our differences Bo, but that doesn't mean I won't go all out to find the person who did this to her. I can just imagine what this must be doing to you.'

Bo nodded, fear perceptible on his face despite trying to put up a brave front. More than ever that Carly was right; what mattered was what he now had with their daughter. He didn't care about the missing years anymore, what was important was Olivia to survive this attempt on her life.

And no matter what Abe said, he was still the Commissioner of Police; nothing was going to stop him from hunting down and punishing whoever poisoned her. And he already had a pretty good idea who did.

Hope read his mind. 'You think Vivian Alamain did this?'

'She came back here to harm Olivia and Carly,' Bo replied, his voice hard. 'Who else could it be? She wants to get revenge for what happened to her darling Lawrence. '

Hope however looked sceptical. 'She would have to be very stupid to make herself that obvious, don't you think?'

'Hope, you don't know that bitch at all!' Bo snarled, pent up rage bursting out. 'Her deadly intentions are never on the surface; that's her style! We're talking about a woman who pretended to be paralyzed but all the while she was killing off Carly's patients and framing her, the same woman who Carly stayed with after she lost her baby but turned out to be the one who stole her son in the first place, passing him off as hers for eight years! Then she comes back here, pretending she was insane when she buried Carly alive! This is nothing but damned reverse psychology; she poisoned Olivia but knows very well she would be too obvious a suspect for her to get arrested! But it's not going to happen that way; once I get enough proof, I won't arrest her... I'll kill her!'

'Bo, don't talk crazy!' Hope snapped, shocked at his statement. 'And for God sake, keep your voice down! You can't be heard making that kind of threat...'

'What the hell do I care!' Bo's voice rose several octaves higher. 'It's my daughter lying in a coma right now, thanks to that snake! _My daughter_ , Hope; who I couldn't protect from Lawrence Alamain! But his punishment will be like child's play compared to what's coming to his accomplice; she will die a thousand deaths before I break her neck, _really break her neck!_ '

Bo stalked away, going back to Olivia's room. Hope shook her head, shaken at the violent way he spoke, at the depth of his love for his older daughter; was it because she looked so much like Carly or because of the missing years which obviously bothered him so much? In a flash, her mind went back to Mickey's wake.

 _'_ _How dare you call my mother names!' Olivia's English accented voice low but ominous. Just like Bo's when he was angry._

 _'_ _You want to defend your mummy, be my guest!' knowing full her words were unfair but the need to vent her anger and hurt far too strong. 'If she didn't want to be called a whore she shouldn't have fucked my husband in the first place!'_

 _A look that said it all. The way Bo looked when he was about to pounce on an enemy. Next thing she knew, her head was almost snapped off her neck from the impact of the fist landing on her jaw._

 _'_ _Call my mother a whore or put your fingers on her...EVER AGAIN, I will slit your bloody throat; you hear me?' Olivia's harsh, snarling tone. Just like Bo sounded when he made a threat_.

 _Just like Bo..._

'She's just like him,' Hope said to herself. ' _She's both of them_.'

She gave herself a shake. If she was going to carry out an objective investigation, she had to squash her resentment towards Carly, at least for now. She'd lost her own little Zach but Olivia was Carly's only child and she couldn't even imagine her devastation, or Bo's, if she took the turn for the worse. And much as she hated to admit it, Hope had a reluctant liking for the young spitfire; admired the way she had freed her mother, how she turned out unbroken despite Lawrence Alamain's abuse. But if it turned out Vivian had poisoned her, she would have to make sure Bo didn't ruin his career by carrying out his threat, no matter the will question her in the morning.

Kayla and the others left Bo and Carly alone with Olivia. Carly's eyes were filled with sadness and worry. Bo sat next to her, holding her hand.

'I spent several years worrying about her,' she said quietly, eyes not leaving Olivia's face. 'Every waking moment, making sure she got through another day without Lawrence hurting her in any way. When she was twelve, she bit him on the arm when she saw him hitting me. He flung her away, pushing her down the stairs and she broke a rib.' Carly squeezed her daughter's hand tighter. 'You want to know the strange part?'

'Tell me.'

'She didn't cry at all. When I ran down to her to pick her up, the first thing she did was look up at me and asked "Are you alright, Ma?" '

Carly bowed her head. ' "Are you alright, Ma?" I was the one supposed to protect my child yet it ended up being her trying to protect me.'

'You're a great mother, Carly,' Bo said. 'You did all you could and she turned out great because of you. And I'm willing to bet she bore that injury with pride; with no regrets running to her Mum's defence.'

'Vivian did this to her, Bo. I should have killed Lawrence myself first chance I got, I should have had the courage!' Carly's voice broke, 'instead of our little girl paying the price now!'

Bo slipped his arm around her. 'We both have to be strong for Olivia, for each other, princess. And I promise you, Vivian's going to pay for this; make no mistake.'

Carly regarded him solemnly. 'She's not worth going to jail for, Bo. There has to be another way.'

Bo's eyes were like steel. 'She's forced my hand with what she's done to Olivia. It's bad enough she's walking around scot free after what she did to you. But anyone who lays a finger on any of my children... that person's days are numbered.'

Carly shook her head. 'I can't let you do that. Remember years ago when Victor set the boat on fire? _You_ were the one who ended up in jail, not him- he managed to bounce the law on _you_ because you confronted him. Vivian thinks just like him, like Lawrence. You will be the one that will end up destroyed, not her. And she'll love it.'

She looked back at their daughter. 'Olivia wouldn't want that to happen to her father. And if we're going to be married, I need you with me every day, every night.' She turned back to him. 'I trust you to do the right thing.' Green eyes looked at him unwavering. 'Won't you, Bo?'

Bo would rather follow his original plan but he knew Carly was right. If they were going to have the future they both wanted so much, he would have to follow the proper channels to bring Vivian to justice.

At the Salem Inn, a surprised Vivian was receiving Victor in her room. 'To what to do I owe...' her greeting was abruptly cut off by Victor's hands grabbing her throat.

'You poisoned my granddaughter.' Was the ominous hiss.

'What are... you talking about...' she squeaked, trying to wrestle free of his surprisingly strong grip.

'You know what I'm bloody talking about!' Victor snarled, shaking her violently, causing her to choke. From the moment Phillip told him, he knew for sure who the culprit was, yet unable to believe she actually had the audacity. 'Olivia's at the hospital in a coma because of you! I should have known... I should have known you came back here to cause trouble!'

He shook her again, his fingers tightening round her neck. 'What Bo will do to you is nothing compared to what I'm about to do to you right now! No one hurts my grandchildren and lives!'

'I... I didn't do... anything!' cried Vivian, struggling frantically.

'Stop trying to insult my intelligence, bitch!' Victor shouted, thoroughly enraged. 'Woe betide you if my granddaughter dies!'

It's now or never... Vivian thought as she felt her supply of oxygen diminishing fast.

'She's... not your... granddaughter...' she gasped.

'What lies are you spitting out now, you miserable viper?'

Vivian made one last desperate effort. 'Olivia isn't a K...Kiriakis... she isn't even an Alamain... _Carly's lying to all of you...!_ '

Victor stared at her, finally relaxing his hold. Gasping and wheezing, Vivian sank on the bed, rubbing her bruised neck.

'What are you talking about?' he snapped. 'What do you mean Carly's lying?'

Vivian inhaled and exhaled deeply for several minutes, her heart pounding. This was not how she'd intended to tell him but he'd more or less twisted her arm.

'Carly's been playing you for a fool... all of you,' she said quickly. 'Olivia's _her_ daughter, not Bo's...'

Victor's laugh was loud, harsh and mirthless. 'Only a complete idiot would fall for that...'

' _She's not Bo's daughter!_ ' shouted Vivian. 'She isn't! I know what I'm saying! Do whatever you like to me, call me what you will... yes, I've done terrible things in the past- Carly's doing a bad thing herself, using her bastard to lure Bo back to her!'

Victor eyed her with heavy suspicion. 'I don't believe you.'

Vivian drew herself up. 'I don't expect you to. But I have proof; _authentic_ proof, Victor!'

Getting up, she went to the closet, drawing out a small rosewood box. Opening it, she brought out a document and held it out to him.

'What's this?'

'It's a death certificate, or at least a copy. You look at it.'

Victor brought out his reading glasses and snatched the document from her. It was dated 1994; certifying the death of a Catherine Francesca Alamain.

'Who was this Catherine?' he asked.

Vivian swallowed. 'Cathy was Bo's daughter... Bo's _real_ daughter. She was stillborn.' she whispered. 'I'm so very sorry, Victor...'


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The stalwart police officer Bo assigned to guard Olivia's room shook his head firmly. 'Family members only.'

Accustomed to having his way always, E.J was more upset than angry. The news of Olivia Brady found unconscious in her kitchen had spread like wildfire round Salem. Kate had gathered from Will that Olivia had been poisoned but Bo was yet to prove that Vivian Alamain was responsible. She'd been questioned by Hope but the interrogation had yielded zero results; Vivian stubbornly maintained that she was innocent and Bo's accusations were on the grounds of their bitter history. No one of course believed that for a second but Bo was yet to have enough evidence to hold her.

Listening to Kate's report, E.J was more certain than ever that what he felt for Olivia Brady was not plain passing passion. The realisation had stunned him but he couldn't deny it; Olivia sparked something in him, a burning flame that consumed him. If Vivian Alamain truly poisoned her, Bo Brady would have to wait in line.

He stopped pacing and faced the guard again. 'One minute, I _have_ to see her... please.' He said urgently.

The guard shook his head again, wondering what was with Pretty Boy E.J all of a sudden. There was no way he was Olivia's boyfriend; Commissioner Brady would skin him alive and ask questions later. Sergeant Newton could already visualise the look on his boss's face if he saw E.J camped outside his daughter's door.

'I'm sorry Mr. DiMera, I have my orders.'

As the words came from his mouth, Nathan strode up to E.J. 'What the hell are you doing here?'

'I came to see Olivia, not that it's any of your business.'

'It's bad enough you caused her family a lot of pain; now you want to get your claws on her.' Nathan accused.

E.J raised an eyebrow, his expression scornful. 'So do you, from the sound of things.'

'We're talking about you, not me! What do you want with her exactly, her money?'

'My intentions towards Olivia are nothing but honourable.'

Nathan made a disgusted, incredulous noise. 'You're sick, E.J DiMera... like that beautiful, wonderful girl would have anything to do with the likes of you.'

'And who do you have in mind for her, _yourself_? It wasn't my family who labelled Dr. Manning a home wrecking whore. Yes, Horton... word gets round.' E.J added, seeing the angry flush creep across Nathan's face. 'I at least stand a better chance with her.'

'In your dreams!' Nathan found his voice again, laced with scornful contempt. 'Olivia knows you for what you are... so do the Bradys. There's no way she'll walk into your trap, you know why? She's not like Sami!'

E.J's expression was inscrutable. ' _Exactly_. That's why I aim to keep her.'

'Like hell you will!' Nathan grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket. 'Just you dare try it!'

'HEY!' the guard jumped in the fray. 'Break it up!' He pulled them apart. 'Enough of that. Mr DiMera, I'm gonna have to ask you leave, right now.'

Again the arrogant lift of an eyebrow as E.J straightened his tie. 'It's not your call, Nathan. Block me; I'll merely step around you or everyone else for that matter.'

Watching E.J walk towards the elevators, Nathan had no way of knowing that the arrogant demeanour was camouflaging the huge pain in his heart. Just why he loved Olivia so loved much, E.J didn't know and couldn't care less about the reason. It had begun with fascination that day he'd seen her through the Brady Pub's window; standing out from the rest of the people surrounding her. The first thing he'd noticed was her laugh, sweeter than the sound of a silver bell and the chestnut curls framing that unbearably beautiful face. He remembered how she'd looked up at him when he'd approached her at the newsstand; for the first time seeing her eyes, which had pored deep into his soul. There was more woman than girl in her, thanks to the pain and torture she'd lived through with her mother but she still had a strong aura of innocence around her; a woman with no guile or blemish, unlike his two ex-wives. Could _that_ be the reason why he loved her, why he felt so different from the man he used to be?

E.J shook his head as the elevator doors closed. He didn't care what Stefano or anyone else thought; all he knew was that having Olivia in his life would erase his sins and mistakes of the past because she would be his very own guiding angel, filling the places Johnny and Sydney, much as he loved them dearly, couldn't. She has to get well, hear him out and give him a chance. Of course her family would be outraged... Sami especially. But love knew no obstacles; somehow or other he and Olivia will be together.

Simmering with rage at E.J's words, Nathan composed himself before entering Olivia's room and was surprised to see she had a visitor.

'Gram.' He closed the door and moved to kiss Alice's cheek. 'How long have you been here?'

'Not very long.' Alice stroked his hair. 'Maggie gave me a lift. I thought I heard some sort of commotion outside.'

Nathan hesitated at first but knew he wouldn't get away with lying to Alice of all people. Alice listened intently as he narrated the conversation with E.J.

'He's in love with Olivia?'

' _Please_.' Nathan scoffed, 'that son of a bitch is incapable of loving anyone. It's nothing but some sick obsession and Bo's going to hear about it.'

'He's already upset enough as it is, have some consideration.'

'Gram...'

The look in Alice's ancient eyes silenced him. 'Bo's main priority right now is finding the person who poisoned Olivia, the last thing he needs is having an altercation with E.J. He doesn't have access to her for now, so there's nothing to worry about.'

'What happens after she's up and about, Gram? E.J will do all he can to manipulate her...'

'Oh, Nathan dear... you say you love Olivia and yet you don't know the first time about her.' Alice scolded him. 'Can you actually look at me and say that child over there can be manipulated? I've not known her long but I've known Bo long before you were ever born... from the moment I first saw her, I saw him. She's not some naive damsel in need of direction and I'm more than sure she'll hold her on against anyone, including E.J DiMera.'

Nathan chose not to argue with Alice's assessment. Instead he sat down next to her. 'How did you know about my feelings for her?'

'Maggie told me.' She smiled. 'At least you're more flexible than Bo.'

'I am?'

'Oh, yes. It took him a long time to admit he loved Carly and by the time he did, she'd given up on him... poor dear and it got to be his turn to do the chasing.' She patted his hand. 'Does _she_ know?'

Nathan shook his head, suddenly miserable. 'After what happened... at the wake... she didn't want to have anything to do with me- wouldn't even give me a chance.' Tears suddenly threatened to fall. 'The last time I saw her, we had a fight over him... over E.J. I... I...actually accused her of sneaking around with him, I knew it wasn't true... I just got so mad seeing him talking to her...'

Getting up, he walked over to Olivia, fighting back tears. When he'd first heard about the poisoning he'd been devastated, especially after remembering their last encounter. The prominent toxicologist consulted was yet to formulate the right antidote. A vigilant team of doctors managed to prevent the poison from getting to her heart but she now had respiratory problems; hence the oxygen mask. If it wasn't forthcoming anytime soon...

'She's not going to die.' Alice broke into his troubled thoughts. Getting up with surprising ease for a woman of her age, she moved to his side. 'Before you know it, she'll be up and about Salem again and you two will work things out once and for all. That is... if you're really serious about her.'

'I love her Gram, very much.' Nathan whispered. 'I'd give anything for her know that.'

'Patience and faith, Nathan. It's exactly what I told Carly when Bo was very ill with a rare virus. He'd just told Carly, at long last, that he wanted to be with her and I prayed very hard that he would come out it and be with her like he should have been sooner. And that's what going to happen with you and Olivia, darling. You _must_ believe that.'

Nathan closed his eyes as Alice rubbed his arm; willing for her to be right. He couldn't lose Olivia, for anything.

Suddenly remembering what he'd come for, he reached into his pocket and brought out a prayer card depicting a woman standing in front of a castle holding a chalice and host in one hand, a sword in the other. Taking Olivia's hand, he wrapped the long slim fingers around the card, kissed her palm before placing it back on her chest. St. Barbara; patron saint against storms. And Olivia was going to get through this one.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The manager of the pizzeria had told Hope the delivery boy he'd sent to Bo and Carly's house that night never came back. Whether Vivian had hired or bribed him to plant the poison or he'd acted alone was a mystery, but he's definitely skipped town. The question of how the suspect knew of Olivia's order was answered after discovering a minute microphone in the living room's phone receiver; probably planted the day Olivia was out of the house with Phoebe to pick Ciara up. With that discovery, Bo had all the locks changed and installed an alarm system.

'Even we do find him, Olivia's the only one that can give a positive ID; according to Phillip, she answered the door- he and Brady didn't get a look at him at all.'

It's been a week since Olivia's been in a coma- no leads and still not remedy for the poison. Carly's been handling the situation as bravely as she could; only Bo knew what it was doing to her. For three days she'd camped in Olivia's room, not sleeping or eating until he'd bullied her to go back home and get some rest. For the first time since they got back together they'd even fought; Carly had shouted that she needed to be nearby and he'd fired back that she wouldn't be any use to their daughter if she got sick herself and should stop being so pig-headed over it.

Roman objected to Bo being involved with the investigation but his protests fell on deaf ears. Bo wasn't prepared to just sit back and wait for results or details; the fact that the victim was his daughter gave him more than enough reason to hunt down the culprit.

'So what's our next line of action?' Bo demanded. Officer Davidson knocked on the door.

'Sorry to interrupt...sir, Dr. Manning's here.'

Roman saw the way Hope's face clearly dropped as Bo left the room.

'You okay?'

Hope folded her arms, eyes averted. 'Yeah... I am. It still needs getting used to, seeing them together. What gets makes me mad is the nagging feeling he's comparing us both... his perfect countess and his bitchy ex-wife.'

 _Guilty conscience or jealousy talking?_ Roman thought drily.

'If you don't finally wake up and accept the reality, you never will.' He said in his blunt manner. 'And if you have any love left for Bo, you should put his happiness first, instead of assuming a ridiculous thing like that. He's not with Carly out of spite; he loved her once and he's in love with her again. She didn't cause your problems, and you darn well know that. For the last time, let it go.'

'Can't everyone see it's really difficult for me?' Hope snapped, hurt at his words.

'It's difficult because _you're_ making it difficult for yourself.' Roman's tone was unrelenting. 'When Marlena cheated on me with John, it hurt like hell but I faced the fact that things could never be the same between us ever again. It was hard, very hard but I stepped aside... mostly for her- not him. Look at the three of us now, best of friends.' He stared Hope down. 'I don't expect you to ask for Carly's friendship but at least start showing some sort of maturity about this. Especially since Ciara and Shawn D love that little girl lying at the hospital right now. It ain't going to be pretty if Bo's kids are split in two camps. Am I reaching you?'

Hope swallowed, wondering how on earth she'll be able to live through this. Until Davidson announced Carly's presence, she'd felt that she and Bo were back to what they used to be; a team working hand in hand. Now she was forcibly reminded that Bo belonged to another woman, who'd given him his first daughter... and was now wearing his ring.

Perched on Bo's desk, Carly fiddled with her fingers; not noticing several male officers checking her out as they passed by Bo's door, the preoccupied expression on her face not at all diminishing her beauty.

'That's her?'

'Uh huh. What do you think?'

'Man, now that's what I call...'

'Can I help you boys with something?' came Bo's cold voice behind them.

'Sorry sir,' was the universal mumble as they dispersed hastily. Carly got up as he closed the door and went to her.

'Hi Princess,' he hugged her, stroking her hair. 'You okay?' he asked, although he didn't need to. Carly's done nothing except handle the whole situation with stolidity.

'Hanging in there. I came by to check if there's anything new.'

'Nothing. Whoever delivered Olivia's order to the house, we have no idea where he is.'

Carly shook her head. 'So what now? Without him, no evidence to hold Vivian. And I can't believe Victor's sticking up for her; he's really gone crazy this time. It's almost as if he's trying to spite us; me especially for some reason. Or what do you think?'

'I don't know. He hasn't even been by to see Olivia, not showing any concern- the same guy who was so obsessed with her in the beginning.'

Tried as she might, Carly couldn't comprehend Victor's odd behaviour either; but then again her ex-husband always kept things way below the surface and it took an astute person to work the way through the layers he hid himself in. The only time Carl remembered Victor displaying shreds of human feeling was after he'd found out about Isabella's cancer, had been devastated when she'd told him there was no hope for Izzy.

'Perhaps he's trying to help us somehow?' she suggested, tentatively. 'By taking Vivian's side he could get some important info that will expose her.'

Bo thought about that for a while but shook his head. 'Does that explain why he believed her story about being crazy when she buried you alive? For some sick reason he's protecting her and it's only a matter of time before I find out why, count on that.'

Carly watched her fiancé pace the office, more confused. The only reason Vivian was back in Salem was to get revenge, going as far as to risk facing Bo's wrath. The first person she'd turned to was Victor- who had no reason to help her at all, except perhaps to prevent Bo from doing something drastic. That made sense. Taking Vivian's side in the present situation however made no sense at all.

'Are we ever going to get any peace in our lives at all, Bo? You would think that after everything we've been through all these years; we would finally have some reprieve. It's even affecting Ciara; she's so attached to Olivia now, she fears the very worse. It breaks my heart every time I tell her I don't know when her sister's going to wake up! I mean...' she struggled to pull herself together as Bo reached out, hugging her again. 'When will this end?'

Bo kissed her forehead, feeling too helpless and angry to comfort her in words. Right now, Vivian Alamain was probably laughing her head off at how she's able to wiggle her way out of an arrest; thanks to the smooth way she covered her tracks and getting Victor to side with her. The whole family was furious with Victor's behaviour, especially Caroline who'd flown at Vivian on the street; calling her a scheming, devious cow and it had taken the combined efforts of Carly and Marlena to prise her off. Bo felt like strangling the woman himself for the pain she was putting them all through every time he thought of her smug confident face. So far, Shawn Douglas didn't know about Olivia' condition neither did Frankie who would surely murder Vivian if he did. Once he got real evidence, not even Victor will be able to protect that bitch from her long overdue punishment.

A knock sounded on the door.

'Come in,' Bo said, keeping an arm round Carly's shoulders.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The last time Victor Kiriakis remembered sitting in the dark, staring at nothing was the fateful night several years ago when John had called from Venice to inform him of Isabella's death. Vivian had attempted console him but he'd gruffly told her he needed to mourn his daughter in private. Isabella had been his second chance at being a father as she had been a bit more yielding than her brother. Losing her so young had been a huge blow.

What Vivian had revealed to him had been an even bigger blow.

At first he'd dismissed it as one of her vicious lies but she'd dished out more facts and more papers. Bo and Carly's daughter had died five minutes after birth and now lying in the Alamain family vault, next to Nicky. Olivia was the result of an affair Carly had when she and Lawrence were at Ibiza; a one night stand with a Russian surgeon, who'd been one of Lawrence's house guests. Carly never knew that Lawrence had had him killed- disguised as an accident -before going back to Alamainia.

That explained the years of beatings and abuse... punishment for daring to cuckold him. His injury close to the bone, Lawrence had taken out his anger out on Carly and then her bastard child. It all added up; after getting back her memory decided to use Olivia as her ticket back into Bo's life and she had more than enough time to coach her daughter on Bo's mannerisms. With that and bearing an uncanny resemblance to Carly; Bo had been unable to resist.

 _Conniving, whoring bitch!_ Victor snarled over and over in his head. Marital vows were nothing to Carly; she'd betrayed him during the course of their marriage, betrayed Lawrence then wrecked Bo's marriage and now had him firmly under her thumb. Bo, poor besotted fool had fallen hook, line and sinker! Victor never felt more enraged in his life. No wonder Carly had been so reluctant to have the girl anywhere near him... she was afraid something about Olivia would give her away.

'The only flaw in your fool-proof plan was that Brady and Phillip and Ciara could have eaten out of that damned pizza as well!' he scolded her now.

'I had no idea they were at Carly's house, I told you that before!' Vivian retorted. 'No harm's been done; Olivia ended up eating it alone.'

'You're lucky my son and grandchildren are safe,' Victor snapped, 'or I would have ended up killing you myself!'

'Come now, darling...'

'Don't you "darling" me. We're partners, nothing more. Just you remember that.'

'Just you also remember to keep your own end of the bargain.'

'I'm well aware of what I promised. Get Carly and her bastard out of Bo's life,' he gave her mock toast with the brandy glass in his hand, 'and you become Mrs Kiriakis, once again. Just don't expect to share my bed this time.'

Vivian reddened. 'You don't have to be so vulgar. That was your idea, not mine.'

'A measure to make sure Bo won't come after you; which he's bound to. I'm not about to let him go to jail for murder.'

'Your parental concern is so touching, Victor. I'm almost sorry I told you Carly's dirty little secret.' Vivian said, knowing her statement will rile him up all over again. Thanks to his intense hatred for Carly Manning, her plan was working out better than she expected, he was her pawn and didn't even know it. The offer of marriage was an unexpected bonus; for she intended to remain Mrs Kiriakis for the rest of her life. Bo Brady can never touch her; he won't even be able to prove she had arranged Olivia's poisoning.

'This should break Carly enough to confess,' Victor broke through her thoughts. 'Accursed bitch; using that brat to wreck my son's marriage and he fell for it; hook, line and sinker! My God, I'll make her pay!' he spat.

'She'll rather die than admit she's been lying to everyone. Even if you decide to publicly denounce her; thanks to her dramatic return from the dead, everyone regards her as pure as the driven snow. No one will believe you.'

'If I openly confront her, they will.'

Vivian managed to swallow her aggravation. If Victor confronted Carly, all hell would break loose and her whole plan ruined.

'I actually thought you'd prefer her dead.' She said slowly.

'It's too quick, too easy; I want to publicly humiliate her- goad her into admitting Olivia isn't Bo's. I'll blackmail her... offer her the cure and in exchange, she confesses in front of everyone what she did!' Victor nodded with grim satisfaction. 'Bo will finally see the snake that woman really is and thank me for it later.'

'We're talking about your son who forgave her for hiding the truth about Nicky from him! So what? He'll forgive her eventually and it will all be for nothing! I really wish you'll let me handle it my way!'

'And what is your way?' Victor demanded. 'Kill Carly? Olivia's the one who killed Lawrence.'

'Do you want her out of Bo's life for good or not? We'll both be getting what we want; Carly out of your son's life and that little bastard getting her comeuppance for murdering my nephew!' she spat, hatred written all over her face. 'You just leave the rest to me.'

Shrugging, Victor turned to pour himself a brandy while Vivian silently reviewed the real plan in her mind. Olivia was dying; Bo had his hands full investigating who poisoned her, thus rendering Carly vulnerable. Gus was just waiting for the green light to grab her. Right now, he was out at Green Oaks, digging a grave. A grave that would soon host Carly's casket.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'And no changes yet?'

Carly shook her head. 'Until Dr. Macaulay comes up with the correct antidote, we're on pins and needles here. But Kayla says he's very good so we have to remain optimistic.' She turned to smile faintly at the sturdy young man beside her as they walked towards Olivia's room. 'Not the homecoming you expected, did you?'

'After finally getting time off; the hell it isn't!' He patted her shoulder. 'But it's really great seeing you again. I couldn't believe it when I heard the whole story. And I'm so glad about you and Bo.'

'Thanks, that's good to know.'

The guard nodded respectfully at Carly and her companion as he opened the door. Olivia's room was filled with flowers, balloons, the nightstand piled high with Get Well cards, including handmade ones from Ciara, Johnny and Allie.

'You have another visitor, kitten.' Carly said, convinced that somehow Olivia could hear her.

Max Brady took one look at the unconscious girl and his heart gave a lurch as he sat beside her bed.

'Well now...' he said softly, stroking the chestnut curls fanned out on the pillow. 'You're a pretty one, aren't you?'

Frankie hadn't exaggerated at all.


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40

'I must admit Madam,' Gus Pascal said to Vivian, 'I never expected an astute man like Mr Kiriakis to actually fall for it.'

'Hatred is a powerful drug,' she replied, 'use it carefully and with the right doses, it has the expected effect. I simply used what I had in my disposal to get him on my side. Now,' she went on briskly, 'you have the casket?'

'As we speak.'

'Excellent. Do it tonight and make sure no one hears her screams; or see you at all. When this affair is over, expect a huge fat bonus from me.'

'Thank you, madam. And congratulations on your engagement.'

Vivian would hardly call Victor's proposal romantic but who was she to throw away a golden opportunity?

'I appreciate your good wishes. Now prepare yourself for what you're going to do.'

'Be assured Madam, I'll get the job done.'

Vivian hung up, slipping the phone back into her purse, realising her hand was trembling, from excitement. Her revenge was coming out nicely, more than she'd dared hope. She'll never forget in a hurry that fateful morning when she'd read in the papers of Lawrence's death... how he was described to the whole world as psychotic and abusive... his death labelled as a suicide. Then she'd received the urn containing his remains and a cold note from Olivia, after which Gus had gotten the whole story from Gideon about what really happened. Her grief and rage had known no bounds; she'd helped her brother Leopold raise him, she'd taught him all he knew- she'd loved him like her own son and he'd been crushed in his prime... by Carly's bastard child!

Vivian shut her eyes, quelling the pent up anger rising within her. The first step was already complete. Now for Carly, who was yet to know she was going to spend the final few hours of her life in a deep, unmarked grave in the woods, with no one around to rescue her... Olivia was dying and Bo Brady wouldn't have the faintest idea where to search for her.

 _I really outdid myself this time,_ she smiled smugly.

'Ms Alamain.'

She turned, eyebrows raised at the man who'd called her name. 'Yes?'

The man moved forward. 'I'm E.J DiMera.'

'Oh!' Vivian exclaimed, 'so, you're Stefano's son. Well, I'm really pleased to meet you, young man. And how is your father?'

E.J ignored the hand stretched out to him, his handsome face wearing a very cold look. 'Let's skip the pleasantries; I'll come straight to the matter. I know.'

Vivian shook her head. 'Pray tell, what are you talking about?'

'You poisoned Olivia Brady,' his voice shook with anger.

'That is the general rumour spreading about but I assure you,' Vivian drew herself up in affected dignity. 'It's completely untrue. I have no reason to kill that dear child. I've known her since she was a baby.'

'The baby you kept away from her father for several years, the child that psychotic nephew of yours abused...'

'Don't speak ill of Lawrence!' Vivian shouted, the insult stinging deep. 'He was a sick man!'

'Who threw a defenceless woman several storeys down! Don't you tell me you have no motive, I know Olivia killed him...'

'Yes, she did!' Vivian choked.

'Out of self-defence.' E.J finished grimly. 'Even if it wasn't, he more than deserved what he got.'

'Lawrence was a brilliant; powerful man... he didn't deserve to die, to be slandered posthumously!' Vivian spat, 'but no matter what anyone thinks, I have nothing to do with Olivia's poisoning! Her biological father's the police commissioner; heaven knows just how many enemies he's made in the course of his career...'

'You lie very convincingly Ms. Alamain, but you should be aware I've dealt with cleverer liars in my time. I just want to let you know something.'

Smartly, he grabbed the back of Vivian's head in a vice-grip.

'How dare you!' she struggled, more outraged than scared . But E.J's fingers were like steel, his eyes fixed on her face.

'I'm giving you this warning, you old bitch. You better pray nothing happens to that girl because you'll have me to deal with, not the Commissioner. If, and I mean if, she dies, you _die_. The police may need proof to get you but I don't. There won't be anywhere to run because I'll find you, make no mistake.' Was the ominous promise.

'Let go of me, you animal!' Vivian said, refusing to back down. 'Let go of me I said!'

E.J's hand relaxed and she sprang back, face red with anger. 'You'll be sorry for this, Mr. DiMera. No one treats me that way, ever!'

'Well, there's a first time for everything. And I always mean what I say,' E.J's voice was low and colder than before, his eyes menacing . 'As of now, keep looking over your shoulder.'

Vivian glared at E.J's retreating back, adjusting her coat. His father all over. His threat was however baffling; if she didn't know better, she could swear Bo was using him to entrap her. E.J and Olivia... ridiculous!

But she didn't bother herself by thinking further on the subject or E.J's threat. It took a lot to scare her and Vivian Alamain's never been known to scare easy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maxine knocked on the door, bearing a large bouquet of flowers. 'These just arrived, Dr. Manning.'

'Thank you Maxine, put them over here.' Carly pulled the card off, reading it.

'Who are they from?' asked Max as the Head Nurse closed the door behind her.

'From Olivia's class. They must have all chipped in.' she smiled faintly.

'I'm willing to bet she's got loads of guys in love with her already.'

Carly shrugged. Since her arrival, Olivia's attracted a lot of admirers; Chad Woods, the son of the D.A, a few infatuated young constables and several Salem High seniors who kept Olivia's cell phone busy nearly every day, to Bo's annoyance. Carly knew it was resentment towards the Hortons' that made Olivia shun Nathan and it hurt that her daughter was yet to live the life she'd been denied for so long, instead of still concerning herself with looking out for her mother. A young girl shouldn't be burdened with that, especially since Bo's willingly taken over that role.

'Olivia's just starting to find boys interesting; it's still all new to her.'

'I can understand that, with everything you two went through.'

'I'd rather not dwell on that. We have a new life now, or at least we really will when she gets better and Vivian's finally out of our lives.' Touching Olivia's cheek, she looked at Max anxiously. 'Frankie doesn't know about this, so please don't...'

Max didn't look pleased but nodded. 'I won't tell him, promise. But what's the deal with that woman; didn't she think everyone would obviously suspect her first?'

'She's the most devious woman on the face of the earth,' Carly said bitterly. 'No one knows her like I do. She knew that very well and used it to her advantage. Then somehow, got Victor to side with her.'

'But Olivia's his granddaughter!'

'Bo and I are as stumped as you are, Max. I don't know what to think anymore; I just want this affair to end.'

'You better watch out yourself, Carly. God knows what that bitch has in line for you.'

'I'd like to see her try doing anything to me this time. If I disappeared, Bo and the family will be on to her fast, even if she tries using Victor as a shield. She can't pull the same scheme twice and get away with it.'

Her beeper went off in the pocket of her white coat. Pulling it out and glancing at it, she sighed.

'Excuse me, Max. You'll stay with us while you're in town?'

'That would be great, thanks.'

As soon as Carly left, Max leaned over Olivia, tracing her eyebrow with his finger. 'You better wake up real soon, little lady... because I can't wait to get to know you a whole lot better.'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Phillip looked up Justin entered the living room. 'How was your trip?'

'Same all, same all.' Justin looked exhausted as he sank on the leather coach. 'Can't wait to really get some time off. Where's Victor?'

'Probably isolated himself in the study.' Phillip said scathingly, scowling.

'What's up with you?' Justin asked in astonishment.

Phillip narrated what happened to Olivia and Victor's bizarre behaviour.

'You're kidding me!' Justin shouted. 'Victor's actually taking her side? What the hell's wrong with him... Olivia's a Kiriakis! Wasn't he that bent on being a part of her life?'

'I can't even begin to guess the reason behind this weird attitude of his, Justin, It doesn't make any sense. I just hope Bo gets evidence to nail that bitch because I can't stomach seeing her around here.'

'She's been here?'

'More often since Olivia's been at the hospital.'

Justin shook his head, accepting the glass Phillip handed over to him. 'Olivia's gets poisoned, Victor takes sides with Vivian... the same woman who not only buried Carly alive, but also ruined his marriage to your Mum. Something's sick is going on here.'

'And it gets worse. He's not even been to see her, not even sent her flowers or a Get Well card.' Phillip continued angrily. 'Brady and I confronted him and all he did was bite our heads off. Even Bo can't understand the whole situation.'

Justin sipped his brandy. 'She obviously has some sort of hold on him, it's the only logical explanation. I can think of. Or... he's trying to trap her somehow, make her admit she poisoned Olivia and expose her to Bo.'

Phillip frowned. 'That could be it. I didn't really think about that.'

'I'm probably right. I don't buy this heartless attitude of his, not towards Olivia. He adores that kid for heaven's sake.'

'Who doesn't?' Phillip smiled faintly, remembering their first encounter. 'She's the first girl I know to put me in my rightful place.'

'Just like she's the first female Kiriakis to have the mark.'

Phillip started. 'She has the mark? You're kidding.'

'I saw it the night we met at Bo's house, when I shook her hand as I was leaving. Same place, side of the left wrist. Victor always says that mark's only occurred on the Kiriakis men, Isabella didn't have it. Poor kid... I'll stop by the hospital once I take a shower and change my clothes.'

'I'll come with you.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Good evening Mr Kiriakis.' The sergeant opened the door.

Olivia looked pale and thin against the pillows, dark smudges under her eyes. Victor swallowed as he stood over her, trying to quell the rising panic in his stomach. He'd eavesdropped on Justin and Phillip's conversation from the other side of the door and hurried over to the hospital ahead of them just to be sure Justin was mistaken. He just had to be, Olivia wasn't Bo's daughter, she wasn't a Kiriakis... he knew the whole truth. Vivian had given him more than enough proof!

With trembling hands, Victor took hold of Olivia's left hand, turning it. On the side of her left wrist he saw the small dagger shaped birthmark that's occurred in the Kiriakis clan for generations, mostly among the men. It was exactly like his; like Bo, Justin, Shawn Douglas and Brady's!

'Oh God...' he whispered, his blood running cold. He rubbed it hard with his thumb. No smudge.

'Oh good Lord... that bitch!' he said, through gritted teeth, shaking with anger. ' _That lying bitch!_ '

Vivian actually did poison his granddaughter and now, he was an accessory to murder!

 _I still need to be sure..._ he thought, looking down at her, still refusing to accept the evidence staring at him in the face. Dropping her hand, he reached out, yanking a few strands of chestnut hair off the top of Olivia's scalp and wrapped it in his handkerchief. It has to be some sick coincidence, Victor tried reassuring himself but had the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach that Vivian's made him the biggest idiot in Salem.

As he was thinking this, Carly was frantically struggling with an assailant at the hospital's darkened parking lot. Before she could scream, she was viciously hit on the face, crumpling in the masked man's arms.

'Nighty-night Dr. Manning.' Gus chuckled.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Everyone in the room was tense as Dr. Macaulay filled a syringe with the long awaited antidote. Black, six foot tall with the build of a quarterback; the toxicologist's calm, precise manner strongly reminded Kayla and Justin of Marcus Hunter, the hospital's Head of Surgery a very long time ago and a mutual friend. 'So she'll wake up any time soon?' Justin asked, anxiously.  
Once it takes full effect, yes,' Dr. Macaulay replied in his pronounced Leeds accent, holding up and tapping the clear plastic tube. 'But Miss Brady will still be given a few more doses, to completely neutralise every trace of the poison in her blood stream.' Swabbing a spot on Olivia's arm with alcohol, he jabbed the needle into it.  
'Now we'll wait and see the result.'  
Kayla shook his hand. 'I'll let you know the minute she wakes up so you could give her the remaining doses.' Nodding to Justin, Phillip and Stephanie, Dr. Macaulay took his leave.  
'Where's Carly?' Justin asked, dialling Bo's number on his cell.  
'Maxine said she's already gone home; I'm calling her right now.'  
Stephanie stroked her cousin's curls, kissing her forehead. 'You're going to be alright now, babes,' she said softly, as Phillip squeezed Olivia's hand. She looked up to notice her mother frowning at her cell phone. 'What's wrong, Mum?'  
'Carly's not answering.'  
'The line's busy?' asked Phillip.  
'It's ringing but she's not picking up. I'll call the house.'  
Max heard the phone ringing from the kitchen and hurried out to answer it. 'Hello?'  
'Is that you Max? I need to speak with Carly.'  
'She's not here; I left her at the hospital ages ago, she's the one who gave me the key.'  
'She's not home?' Kayla said, more confused by the minute. 'Where could she be, she's not answering her phone. '  
'Maybe she went back to the station; she was there earlier with Bo. Is something wrong?'  
'Colin's found the antidote; he's administering it on Olivia now.'  
'Hey, that's great!' Max exclaimed. 'Does Bo know?'  
Kayla glanced at Justin who gave her a quick nod. 'Justin's just got hold of him. No, no... Don't come over, stay around in case Carly shows up and give her my message, understood?'  
'Okay. Hold on, Kay... Victor was here looking for Carly a while ago.'  
'What did he want?'  
'Said he had a message for Carly.'  
'Did he say what it was?'  
'No. He looked kind of agitated, asked if he could use the bathroom, then left.'  
'Oh, well... Thanks.' She hung up; worry lines already appearing on her brow. 'She's not home either.'  
'Oh my God, you don't suppose...' Stephanie began.  
'Let's not jump the gun now, Steff,' Phillip squeezed his fiancée's shoulders, refusing to think the worse. 'Carly's probably on her way home as we speak; maybe she had a flat or something.'  
'Bo's coming as soon as he can; he's at a crime scene right now. ' Justin said. 'And Carly better be around by the time he gets here, or he's really going to freak.' Looking at Kayla, he saw her frown had deepened. 'What's wrong now?'  
She shook her head. 'I'm not sure, Justin...'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carly's phone rang nonstop as Gus drove away from Salem but he couldn't afford to stop until he was well away from the town; any minute from now she would be declared missing and as the Commissioner's fiancee, every police officer would make it their priority to search for her in every nock and corner.  
The plan really went well. Listening in on the princess's conversation via the hidden microphone, he'd driven to the beach house that night and skulked in the bushes until the delivery boy had shown up with her order. He'd jumped him, swiftly and silently dispatched him with a quick snap of the neck and immediately dosed the pizza with the deadly poison he'd made in powder form before donning on the uniform and cap and delivering it to the princess as bold as you please. Leaving the house, he'd driven out to Green Oaks and buried the body. It had all been too easy. And in a few hours, Dr. Manning will be joining him, only she would have the dignity of being buried in the handsome mahogany coffin Madam selected especially for her. Right now, she was bound and gagged in the trunk of the car, dosed with enough sedatives to knock out a horse for several hours.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Bo finally made it to the hospital, Kayla was standing outside Olivia's room, talking to Justin and Marlena in urgent tones. 'Is she awake yet?'  
'No, not yet, Bo. Carly's not with you?'  
Bo stood still, his eyes narrowed. 'What?'  
'We can't find her,' Marlena said, very worried. 'She's not here, she's not at the house, we even called the pub; no one knows where she is. I've called her, texted her, no answer.'  
'Who saw her last?'  
'The nurses said she left the building after tending to a patient and that was ages ago.'  
'Dr. Johnson asked me to check the parking lot, Dr. Manning's car's still there.' Sergeant Newton, who'd been hovering near the group, added quickly.  
'Vivian Alamain... ' Bo raged, furious he'd given way to Carly's stubborn refusal of having a bodyguard follow her around.  
'Not that I want to add fuel to the fire, but Max said Victor came by the house to see Carly.' Justin interrupted. 'Said he wanted to talk to her.'  
Bo glanced at Kayla who shrugged. 'I'm as confused as you are.'  
'He ignores his granddaughter the whole time she's been here, now he wants to talk to Carly all of a sudden...what the hell's going on?'  
'I'm probably right about what I told Phillip,' said Justin. 'Victor's probably found something that can help you finally arrest Vivian.'  
'If that's true, then why didn't he come to me, why go to Carly instead? I don't understand any of this!'  
'Or the other hand, maybe we're panicking a little early...'  
' _For God sake_ , Justin!' Marlena snapped, worry for Carly making her temper rise, 'What reason would she have not to answer her phone or her beeper except she's in trouble?'  
The door opened suddenly and Stephanie's dark head poked out. 'Mum... Uncle Bo, she's coming round!'  
Phillip was leaning over Olivia as they all hurried in, watching her face anxiously. Her head was moving on the pillow slowly, her eyelids fluttering.  
'Olivia...' Bo said softly, nudging him aside to take his daughter's hand, 'can you hear me, sweetheart?'  
Slowly, Olivia's eyes came into view and saw her father looking down at her. Bo kissed her fingers as she closed her eyes then opened them again, trying to groggily focus on him, making a muffled noise. Deeming it safe, Kayla cautiously removed the oxygen mask. 'Inhale and exhale, honey... slowly.' She instructed.  
Olivia obeyed, and then croaked, 'Daddy?'  
'I'm here, kitten.'  
She ran her tongue over dry lips. 'Thirsty...' Stephanie ran out and came back with crushed ice in a foam cup and a plastic spoon.  
Olivia's parched mouth was immediately refreshed by the frozen water Bo fed her. Swallowing, she looked down at the plastic ID on her right wrist and IV on the left. 'What am I doing here... what happened?'  
'Vivian poisoned you, kitten. You've been out for a week.'  
Her eyes, the whites a pale yellow, widened in her thin face. 'What? How...?'  
'The pizza.' Phillip explained. 'We don't how yet but it was in the pizza. Brady and I found you passed out in the kitchen.'  
'Bloody hell...' Olivia muttered, sinking it in. 'You two might have...'  
'Don't think about that,' Marlena said quickly.  
Olivia shifted to Bo. 'Have you arrested her?'  
He shook his head grimly. 'All we've got are suspicions and no proof.'  
'Cowardly bitch.' Olivia muttered. 'I'd sooner nab her myself.' Coughing, she peered round. 'Where's Ma?'  
Everyone looked at one other uneasily.  
:::::::::

After driving for three hours, Gus deemed it safe to stop and turn off Carly's phone. Pulling it out of the purse resting on the passenger's seat, he saw there were several new text messages. He clicked one open, his eyes widening as he read it. He opened another unread message, then another and another, alarm bells ringing in his head.  
'It can't be...' he whispered, 'it just can't be, My God!'  
Digging out his own cell, he hurriedly dialled Vivian's number.  
'I thought we agreed that I would call you, not the other way around!' Vivian hissed. She sounded very tense.  
'This couldn't wait, Madam...' Gus said urgently. 'I just read a text on Dr. Manning's phone, they've found an antidote!'  
'What?' Vivian exclaimed. 'How is that possible, you gave her a very potent poison didn't you?'  
'I promise you I did...'  
' _Damn you_ , can't you do _anything_ right?' Vivian screamed, furiously angry. 'We're back to phase one! Everything was supposed to be over and done with tonight!'  
Gus swallowed hard, not knowing what to say. 'What are we going to do now, Madam? Should we proceed?'  
'Most definitely; all or nothing!' Vivian snapped. 'Olivia's not going scot-free; I'll have my revenge by any means necessary! Do what you're supposed to do and make sure you remember to leave the radio and oxygen tank inside the casket.'  
'Yes, but...'  
'But what?'  
'Sooner or later, the princess will be asked to describe me and they'll trace me to you.'  
'That's why you going to go back and kidnap her from the hospital.'  
'Madam, with all due respect!' Gus exclaimed. 'How's that going to be possible? She'll be surrounded by guards...'  
'Find a way and take her to Green Oaks,' Vivian cut in. 'I don't care how you do it; make sure you get her there! Understood?'  
'Understood.' Gus shook his head in resignation as Vivian hung up. He'd sworn to always obey her and he wasn't about to walk away from an assignment, no matter how difficult.  
In reality, Vivian was using anger to hide the abject fear cruising up and down her spine. Victor had called her long before Gus did and she'd been startled at the tone of his voice.  
 _'I need to talk to you.'  
'I'm rather busy right now, Victor...'  
'You lied to me!'  
'I... don't understand...'  
'Cathy wasn't Bo and Carly's daughter, she was yours! I had Dimitri hack into the Swiss hospital's records, I saw her birth and death certificates- she was born in 1998... To you! The documents you showed me were forged; you were using me as a shield, playing me for a fool the whole time, you BITCH!'  
'Victor, really... I can't imagine where you got that bogus information...'  
'Stop it, just stop it!' he screamed. 'Olivia has the Kiriakis birthmark and I've checked everything... you gave me lies, all lies! And I was stupid enough to believe you! But you're not worth swinging for- I'll leave Bo to deal with you himself!'  
'Look who's sounding sanctimonious now,' she'd sneered, inwardly horrified her latest deceit was suddenly out. 'What makes you think I won't tell your son you knew I poisoned your precious Olivia the whole time and you kept quiet because of what you believed about Carly?'  
'Speaking of Carly... what have you done to her?'  
'That's no longer your business; I've already gone too far to back out now. You say a word to Bo, I'll expose you- I swear it! One way or other, you will go down with me!'_

Galvanised into action, she'd hurriedly packed her bag, glad she'd chosen to travel light, which wasn't her usual style, and checked out of the Salem Inn.  
If Victor did actually tell Bo, which she doubted because he would be implicating himself; then it was best she made herself scarce.

Carly finally stirred, her back and left side aching badly as if she'd been slammed down on something. Yet whatever she was resting on felt soft underneath. Her face ached too; she dimly remembered someone hitting her. She sat up, or rather tried to, her back was killing her and she realised she was in a dark enclosed place. A place that was way too familiar.  
'No...' she whispered, pushing desperately at the padded wood above her. 'Not again...'  
Vivian couldn't be stupid, just couldn't be that warped with hate to do this again. This was all a bad dream. Feeling solid wood at the sides told her otherwise.  
'NOOOOOOOO!' Carly screamed, as the sheer terror of a claustrophobic gripped her; thrashing hopelessly in the buried casket. 'Help! Someone get me out... GET ME OUT!'


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42

Predictably, Olivia didn't take the news of Carly's disappearance at all well.

'Don't you _dare_ tell me to relax! I don't care how you do it, make Vivian tell you where she's taken my mother!' her voice was hoarse but fierce, tired eyes now hard with fury.

Nathan, who'd come in while Bo was telling Olivia took her hand comfortingly but Olivia was too strung up with anger and anxiety to tolerate him. She shook her hand away, glaring at him. ' _You get out!_ ' she snarled, making him shrink back, hurt evident on his face. The others exchanged disturbed looks.

' _Everybody_ out.' Bo ordered. He didn't need to tell them twice; they all scrambled for the door. Olivia struggled under his firm hands.

'I need to get out of here... I have to go find Ma...'

'Olivia, stop that... _right now!_ ' Bo hardly ever yelled at her and hated doing it now but someone had to force Olivia to pull herself together. 'Now's not the time to take it out on everybody or do anything crazy; I'm going to get your Mum home safe, with every means necessary! But I don't want to have to worry about you too so you've got to keep a level head!' His voice softened at the pale, angry face in front of him, reading her mind like a book. He understood his headstrong daughter only too well; for several years it had been only her and Carly hence the difficulty to relinquish the role she'd been forced to assume.

'You've always been the one protecting your mother and I know you're worried and scared for her. But you have me now, and your uncles; we're going to get her back.'

'And Vivian?' Olivia said bitterly. 'She's going to elude the law again...'

'Like hell she will,' Bo denied, his eyes now hard like hers. 'Even if she escapes kidnapping charges, she won't escape charges of attempted murder. I'll personally see to that. And you will have to do your part by trusting me.'

'It's not that I don't trust you, Dad...'

'I'm responsible for you and your Mum now, Olivia.' Bo cut in firmly. 'This is Salem not Alamainia; you leave the job of protector to me from now on, understood?'

Olivia looked at him, her face set in stubborn lines as she struggled between heeding her father and venting out her anxiety some more. Finally, she gave a defeated nod.

'It will be okay, kitten.' He promised, holding her close. 'Just hang in there.'

'Okay,' she whispered against his chest. 'Bring her back, Dad. I'm counting on you.'

Kissing the top of her head, he set Olivia back down on the bed and tucked her in.

' _Let's get you nice and comfortable here.' He straightened the pillow under Carly's head._

 _'_ _I'm good,' she protested weakly, a faint smile on her face._

 _'_ _Well tucked in, hmm?' he insisted._

 _She shook her head at his fussing. 'Yeah, I am.'_

 _Anyone looking at her would find it difficult to believe she'd almost died of internal bleeding. If he'd lost her, his life would've definitely been over._

'What?' Olivia's concerned voice jolted him back to the present. 'What's wrong?'

Bo shook his head, assuring her it was nothing.

'I called Steve for you, about Vivian.' Kayla informed him as Bo closed the door behind him. ' He said he was going to the Salem Inn with Rafe to haul her in for questioning.'

'I'm going over there myself. Newton...' the guard hurried to him. 'Remember, no one but medical staff and family members are allowed into my daughter's room. And make sure every doctor or nurse's ID is checked.'

'Yes sir.'

'Vivian obviously hired a professional to kidnap Carly; someone that could blend in a crowd,' said Phillip. ' Because I don't remember seeing anyone suspicious in town since she arrived.'

'I'm increasing security.' Bo decided grimly. ' Two officers will be stationed at the hospital's entrance, Newton will stay up here and keep his eyes wide open. In the meantime, you guys stay with Olivia and try and calm her down.'

Bo looked stolid to all present but was inwardly burning with anger, frustration and fear. And in truth, the flash of memory he'd had earlier disturbed him; it seemed almost like an omen. Like it was trying to tell him he was already too late to save Carly.

:::::::::::::::

Carly had stopped screaming herself hoarse, realising it was futile. Who the hell would hear her in a sealed casket -God knows how many feet -below the ground? She knew Vivian was a vicious creature but had been naive enough to think she wouldn't pull this stunt again and right under Bo's nose. Thinking of him made her want to weep, but she couldn't afford to let herself lose control; she would go insane. They may have underestimated Vivian, but she's made a big mistake this time. It wasn't like before, seventeen years ago when Bo and their family and friends had no idea Vivian had buried her alive. It was only a matter of time before Bo rescued her. She shut her eyes, willing herself not to scream again as she felt the walls closing in on her. She mustn't succumb to the agonising fear, she mustn't!

A scratchy noise near her ear startled her, accompanied by a mock singsong voice. 'Carly dear... are you awake now?'

Gritting her teeth in fury, Carly groped about, expecting to grab hold of a walkie talkie but couldn't find one, probably the radio was built-in, or she would have ripped the batteries out. Step Two of Vivian Alamain's Mind Game- the gloating and taunting... waiting to hear her prisoner beg for her life. Only this time, Carly was not going to give her the satisfaction.

'Carly? You aren't by any chance ignoring me, are you?' Vivian tutted. 'I do apologise for the confined accommodations, a sarcophagus was what I had in mind initially but it would have been too conspicuous to haul about Salem, don't you think?

 _Don't answer_ her, Carly told herself, fiercely. _Whatever she says, don't give in to despair._

Vivian's tone became icy-cold, infuriatingly arrogant like Lawrence's. 'Very well then… carry on with the silent treatment, it means nothing to me. After all, I've finally got you right where I want you, Carly Manning- under my hand. You honestly thought you were safe from me, you were wrong, bitch!' her voice rose, sounding almost manic. 'YOU WERE WRONG! How does it feel Carly… knowing you and that precious policeman of yours were outsmarted again? He was so sure he could protect you and that murdering brat from my revenge, pah! Lawrence was better off without the likes of you, Katarina Von Leuschner. You'd been dead by now if Ivan hadn't gotten soft and betrayed me. You maybe from one of the first families in Europe but to me, you've always been a low-life cow. Using your so-called charm to beguile men before tossing them aside; first Lawrence, then Victor... before sleeping with his own son behind his back, you broke his heart like you broke my nephew's!'

If she wasn't flat on her back, locked away in a casket, Carly would have laughed. She knew very well what Vivian was trying to do; provoke her into losing her cool. _Well, screw you bitch. You aren't going to mess with my head, not this time._

'Have your fun now,' Vivian hissed, finally realizing Carly wasn't going to oblige by answering her. 'But just so you know my dear Katarina, the air supply in the oxygen tank will only last you the night. By dawn, you'll be breathing your last and the toxic fumes slowly eating your mind. Goodnight, _forever_.'

Carly felt the stabbing rise of panic but stifled the scream threatening to come out of her throat. Will Bo find her on time? No… he was a shrewd detective; he, Roman and Patch- they won't rest until they captured Vivian, force her to tell them where she was. Bo would probably go out of line and physically torture her. For the first time, Carly hoped he would carry out his threat. The woman was beyond redemption.

 _My love, I miss you already,_ Carly cried in her heart. _But I know you'll come for me and I will see you and Olivia again, finally have the life we were robbed of. It's going to be heaven on earth. You've done nothing but show me heaven since I came back. I will survive this._

She suddenly remembered what Bo had told her their first morning together after his escape from Torres; how the image of her face had kept him going while in captivity. If there was anything that could keep her from losing her mind right now was the clear image of the father of her child, the only man she's ever loved; passionate, wonderful, protective Bo who would bend over backwards for his loved ones… her Bo, _hers_.

 _Seated on their bed, brushing her hair she watched Bo as he went through her CD collection, wondering if he realized how devastating he looked; his blatantly male body naked except for a pair of tight faded jeans. But then again, she always got the hots for him, no matter what he had on._

 _Slipping the selected CD into the compartment, Bo pressed 'play', moving over to join her_.

 _'_ _Here, let me do that.' Taking the brush from her, he sat behind her and slowly ran the brush through the chestnut strands, Janet Jackson's 'Someday is tonight,' serenading them from the stereo, her soft voice adding to the serenity around them. His other hand sensually caressed her neck._

 _'_ _Mmm, that feels great,' she murmured._

 _'_ _More than happy to serve, princess.' She felt the warmth of his breath as he kissed her cheek. 'Anytime.'_

 _She reached behind to stroke his hair. 'Just like old times, isn't it? I'd come back to the boat tired out, and you'd do this... then you'd make dinner...'_

 _'_ _Yeah, those were wonderful times.' He said quietly. Putting the brush down, he encircled her waist, flush against his chest. 'It was one of the many memories I kept locked away for so long. I knew if I'd let myself go over them...I won't be able to stop crying.'_

 _Her heart clenched at the thought of his suffering. 'Sweetheart...' she squeezed the arms holding her._

 _'_ _I know, stop thinking about it. From now on, we're making new memories.' Raising his chin from her shoulder, he planted kisses up the side of her neck, making her tremble._

 _'_ _We are?' she chuckled._

 _Bo smiled, nibbling her ear. 'You bet we are. Starting right now.'_

 _'_ _I thought we took care of that like five nights ago.'_

 _'_ _I wasn't living here then. Tonight's our official first night here as a family; you, me, Olivia.'_

 _'_ _You have no idea how thrilled she is you moved in with us.' She said softly, stroking his cheek. 'I've probably said this before but... I never thought this could be the two of us together like this- hearing you say you love me again. That night on the beach when you told me... it was the best moment of my life.'_

 _'_ _Me too,' Bo replied, brushing back a few strands of hair from her face. 'I've wanted to tell you for so long. But I didn't want you to think it was some sort of rebound or feel responsible for my divorce. I was afraid you wouldn't give me a chance if you knew too soon.' he kissed her long and hard, murmuring against her lips, 'You're more than worth the wait, princess.'_

 _She turned in his arms, kissing him back, fingers buried deep in the hair covering his chest. 'Well then... let's start making new memories.'_

 _'_ _Great idea.' Deepening the kiss, he pulled the blue tank top over her head, hands going over her body, before unclasping her bra and taking her breast in his mouth, his thumb tormenting the other._

 _She shut her eyes, feeling the stab of desire, the running blazing flame racing through her. She held his head, whimpering. 'Oh, please...'_

 _Meeting her eyes, he smiled up at her; piercing brown eyes sparkling, his love for her more than obvious._

 _They kissed again, mouths and tongues merging in a hot passionate frenzy, as he lowered onto to the bed; loving the feel of his weight on her, savouring the excruciating heat coming from him. Eyes squeezed shut; she arched her back, surrendering to his frenzied kisses._

 _'_ _I love you... tell me you love me...'_

 _'_ _I do princess...' he growled, against her stomach. 'I do...'_

Carly brushed away the tears from her eyes, mouth trembling. _Please God,_ she begged, _guide him to me._

Gus shook his head, marvelling at Carly's stolid attitude. 'She's tough, that woman.'

'Shut up.' Vivian snapped, infuriated she'd been unable to crack Carly. 'Don't credit her with any type of valour. She's simply denying me my moment of triumph!' She paced the dirty carpet, shuddering at the seedy room. She'd managed to make it to a motel on the outskirts of Salem, away from the main road, checking in under a false name and heavily disguised. Once she was certain it was safe, she'd called Gus to meet her, instructing him to use a special knock. Bo Brady must have already put an APB on her but he won't be able to find her. Even if Victor did know where she was, it didn't matter. There was no way he was going to implicate himself by confessing his own part of the plot. She could kick herself; how the hell could she have known the brat had a family birthmark? There went her dream of being Victor's wife forever. Now she will have to leave Salem again... but not before she carried out the last phase of her revenge.

'You have to get Olivia out of that hospital. I aim to have her buried side by side with her mother. You'll get another casket, a cheap one this time, no padding and no oxygen tank.' Her thin lips twisted vindictively. 'Her final hours will be spent in pure agony.'

Gus opened his mouth to argue but shut it again. How the hell did she hope he'll succeed at this hare-brained scheme? The princess will be surrounded by heavily armed guards waiting to shoot any intruder on sight. It was going to be very, very difficult indeed. But Madam was not the sort of woman who listened or tolerated excuses. If she wanted something done, she got it done no matter what. And he was sworn to her service.

'Yes, madam.' He said, hoping the resignation wasn't obvious in his voice.

:::::::::::::::::::

Caroline was waiting at the station with Max when Bo, Steve and Roman got back from the Salem Inn. 'Well?' Caroline demanded anxiously.

'She checked out hours ago,' said Steve in disgust. 'The bitch's gone underground.'

'When I get my hands on that... that _creature_...' Bo's voice shook with anger.

Everyone watched him, clearly seeing just what the situation was doing to him. His face wore the look of a man ready to kill, face red, eyes blazing.

'You need to calm down...' Max began, almost jumping out of his skin at the look on his brother's face.

'Calm down? You have any idea who we're dealing with?'

'You can't believe she's dead, Bo.' Steve said firmly, willing his best friend to pull himself together.

'No, you mustn't think that, son!' Caroline exclaimed, grabbing his arm. 'She's alive, I know she's alive! And you're going to find her.'

Roman shook his head soberly. 'The odds are against us, Ma.'

Caroline turned to look at him. 'What do you mean by that?'

Roman nodded to Rafe, unable to speak. Rafe opened the evidence folder he was holding. 'We found this in her room.'

Caroline and Max scanned its content, filled with horror.

'A receipt for the purchase of a casket?' cried Max. 'She _wouldn't!_ '

'Oh my God!' Caroline looked at Bo, whose eyes where blazing in his set face. 'Bo...'

Bo's voice was curt. 'Vivian bound to have an oxygen tank in the casket, keep Carly alive to torture her emotionally like she did before, which buys us some time. Rafe,' he turned to his niece's fiancé, 'Put out the APB on Vivian Alamain, I want several officers on this.'

Rafe nodded, leaving the room.

'I think it would be a good idea to pay Kiriakis a visit,' Roman said.

'You think Victor will know where Vivian bu...' Caroline swallowed, 'took Carly?'

'Justin has this theory that Victor's been acting under cover ... pretending to be on Vivian's side to find out what she's up to.' Bo said, coldly. 'But there are a lot of things that don't make sense. For instance, Max said he stopped by our house, looking for Carly, acting weird, right?'

Max nodded.

Caroline rubbed her nose in confusion. 'If he did know something, why didn't he tell you instead?'

'It's exactly the question I want answered. Steve, Roman... let's head over there now.'

'We're coming too.' Max said firmly. 'We all might as well hear Victor's explanation.'

Bo knew his biological father well enough to know they weren't going to get the whole truth from his mouth. But as long as he knew enough to lead them to his princess, he didn't care.


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43

'I've told you already,' Victor said sullenly. 'I don't know where Vivian is and I have nothing to do with Carly's disappearance.'

'What was it you wanted to tell her that you couldn't tell me?' Bo demanded.

'Just to warn her to be on her guard. Vivian seemed to be excited about something that involved Carly, but she took off before I could find out what it was.' He smiled sardonically at their baffled faces. 'Nice try at attempting to paint me the villain again, Bo. I know what you've all been thinking of me ... sticking up for Vivian all this while. I was trying to find out what she was up to, get some information, even if I had to go to the extremes by ignoring Olivia.'

Roman and Steve made rude, derisive noises, while the cynical expression on Bo's face deepened. 'You honestly expect us to believe that?'

'You can try to convince us all you want,' Roman said coldly, 'but your so called undercover work yielded nothing. Carly's locked in a casket somewhere and we have no idea how long she's going to last in there.'

'If Carly's that precious to Bo, he would've done a better job at protecting her instead of letting her wander about alone...'

'Don't you start that now!' Steve jumped in the fray, realising Bo was about to explode. 'Passing blame isn't going to get Carly back. But if you do know where Vivian is, tell us! Carly's life's hanging on the balance here!'

'I can't help you.' Victor's tone was flat. 'Somehow or other Vivian must have suspected I was on to her and made a run for it. I don't know where she is, or where she's hidden Carly. That's the truth.'

'He's lying.' Max said after Henderson closed the door behind them.

' _Of course_ he's lying,' Roman growled, 'he's hiding something. I don't buy his so-called suspicions; Vivian must have told him something- which made him go warn Carly.'

'Obviously,' Steve added, 'he doesn't want to implicate himself. What do you reckon, Bo?'

'Your guess is the same as mine...' Bo ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, 'but we won't know for sure until we find Vivian, hopefully in time to get Carly out of there.' Biting his lip he turned away abruptly; trying not to imagine Carly screaming hopelessly beneath the ground. Suppose the oxygen had run out by the time they do find her? How will he be able to face Olivia? How will he continue without Carly?

 _'_ _It's for you,' Carly said, an uncharacteristically shy look on her face. 'Merry Christmas.'_

 _'_ _It is?' he asked, taken aback and touched in spite of himself. Since their return from Alamainia, he'd promised to distance himself further away from Carly Manning or, in actual fact, Lady Katarina Von Leuschner. But he kept breaking his own rules; she was so beautiful... inside and out, constantly drawing him to her like a magnet. Right now she looked every inch the Countess in a Tudor-style long sleeved, full skirted dress with an embroidered squared neckline and cuffs, real diamonds glittering at her neck and ears, her hair pulled away from her face. Only sheer iron will kept him from drawing her into his arms._

 _'_ _You can open it here if you want.'_

 _'_ _Sure, of course.'_

 _Opening the gift-wrapped box, he brought out a shiny, rather heavy brass bell. Of the things he could have guessed, this would have been way below his list._

 _'_ _It's for the boat.'_

 _'_ _I figured,' he smiled, turning it over in his hands, noticing it was engraved._

 _'_ _I saw that you didn't have one and you should. In the old days, ships had carved figure heads at the front...'_

 _'_ _Uh huh?' he said, settling back, with great interest._

 _'_ _Well they were out there for luck and nowadays a brass bell does the same thing.' She explained._

 _'_ _Oh.' Holding it up, he read the engraving: "To calm waters and smooth sailing."' He looked back at her, impressed by her knowledge and very pleased with the unique gift. 'How come you know so much about sailing lore?'_

 _'_ _There are lot of things I know,' she smiled, then added soberly, 'and there are lots of things you don't know about me.'_

 _'_ _Still?'_

 _She nodded. 'Still.' Their eyes locked for a few seconds. Then briskly, she continued, 'anyway I found the bell for the bow of the ship as they say... so may I do the christening?'_

 _He was a bit confused before realising what she meant. 'Oh okay.'_

 _He held out the bell towards her and she took hold of its clapper. 'Eight bells at the end of the watch, right? "Eight bells and all is well."'_

 _'_ _That's right.'_

 _'_ _Well, that's what I wish for you,' she said softly, eyes fixed on him. 'For this year and all the years to come. Calm waters... smooth sailing and all is well.'_

 _I'll find you soon, Carly..._ Bo vowed _, and Vivian will be out of our lives forever. That woman will pay, I swear to God, one way or the other. After that, all's going to be well._

He turned back to the others, the implacable mask back on his face. 'Let's go hunting.'

Meanwhile Victor poured himself a brandy, his third. Years ago, when Carly had confronted him about switching Bo's letter to her with a forged one, he'd told her the cold hard truth; he was not the type of man who thought or cared about the consequences of his actions.

 _Our marriage is over_ had been the cold answer to his excuse and Carly had packed her bags and moved out of the mansion forever. He'd been forced to live with the consequence of his deceit from then on, watching Carly and Bo live their love after his attempts at separating them. Such a thing had never happened to him and it had burned him up more than Carly's angry statement that he'd never loved her rather only _loved having_ her.

Now it was only a matter of time before he faced the outcome of what he'd done, believing Vivian's lie about Carly and Olivia. Forget Bo, no one in the family would ever speak to him again or have anything to do with him; he would have zero access to Olivia, Ciara and Claire, he might even end up jail for being an accessory to attempted murder.

The only way out of it was get to Vivian before Bo did and silence her for good. But Victor shed that idea immediately, as ruthless as he was in all his activities, he'd buried that sword years ago, after Isabella's death. With any luck, he thought, Bo might just end up doing the job for him by carrying out his threat.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carly shifted to a more comfortable position, wondering if she could tear off the silk padding on the lid and try breaking the wood. But remembering she would then be suffocated by several tons of earth made her drop the idea. All she could was wait... and pray.

She thought of Bo again, and Olivia... her hot tempered, affectionate little girl. If only she knew her condition, if an antidote has finally been found.

Even if she made it out of here alive, life wouldn't be worth living if Olivia died. Not just for her but Bo too, he couldn't live through burying another child... not after poor Zach. The few occasions he spoke of his son, she saw the pain in his eyes, the scars still evident. Nicky had been in his twenties but the pain of losing a child could never go away; because a parent would always be a parent- not like a wife becoming a widow or a husband becoming a widower.

 _Poor Bo and Hope,_ she thought, imagining their agonising pain at the time, along with Shawn Douglas'. After being an only child for so long, it must have devastated him so much as well. But then they got blessed with Ciara; the beautiful, sweet little girl who followed Olivia around like a shadow. In many ways, she reminded her of Shawn Douglas; she was such an easy child to love. It had gladdened her heart seeing Bo's daughters so happy in each other's company.

Carly suddenly stopped herself short. _I'm thinking in past tense_ , she realised. _I mustn't do that again. And I have to keep my spirits up, I can't freak out in here. I mustn't..._

She shut her eyes, breathing in the deep, slow yoga way as she forced herself to put her mind off her present surroundings and back to another memory...

 _'Oh, she's a tiny little sweetheart!' Barbara crooned after the doctor placed the crying infant in Carly's arms, wrapped in a pink shawl._

 _The child quietened, staring up at her unblinkingly out of tiny, bright green eyes. My eyes... she thought, entranced with the child, stroking the fluff of hair covering her head. My beautiful little girl. And Lawrence isn't even here to see her; he will be so thrilled with this new addition to the family._

 _Maybe Lawrence would be a lot less uptight now; he'd been rather out of sorts all through her pregnancy, almost like he was angry about it. It had been the reason for her illness; he kept saying._

 _'_ _This must bring back memories of Nicky's birth, right Ma'am?' Barbara remarked, stroking the baby's cheek._

 _She looked up, wondering whether or not to tell Barbara she hardly remembered Nicky's birth. Or that while she loved her son dearly, he was almost like a stranger; like she hadn't known him all her life. She didn't understand a lot of things; why Lawrence was solicitous yet had moments of coldness. What was he hiding from her?_

 _The baby made a noise and she immediately put her to breast, smiling as she closed her little eyes in concentration. This child was going to have the best of her and everything she wanted._

 _'_ _Uh, yes... It does,' she lied, drawing her new born daughter closer, stroking her hair. 'I want to call her Olivia.'_

 _'_ _That's a beautiful name.' The older woman nodded approvingly, 'it suits her so well. Olivia Marie?'_

 _She frowned, reluctant to give her daughter her own middle name she didn't like very much._

 _'_ _No, I won't call her that; it's stupid tagging a piece of a person on a new baby. I want to give her a name that's hers alone. Her name is going to be Olivia Gwyneth. Olivia Gwyneth Alamain.'_

 _She stroked the baby's little head again, love for her daughter almost leaving her breathless. My baby, how I love you so!_

 _Please be okay kitten,_ Carly prayed, clasped hands shaking. _Please, please be okay! Bo, help me... please help me!_

Blind terror rose up within her body again and she began to sob out loud, pushing against the casket's lid hopelessly. Memories just weren't strong enough at fighting claustrophobia; she was losing her mind trapped in here. Despite the supplied oxygen, she suddenly had trouble breathing. Gasping, she put her hands on her aching head, trying to quell the sick feeling of dizziness. _Keep your head Carly... keep your head!_

But it was no good, her breathing felt worse, her whole body shook uncontrollably and beads of sweat appeared all over her face. She screamed loud and hard, pounding her fists against the lid. 'Get me out... Get me out! Oh, God... I don't want to die in here! Bo, where are you... come quick, please!' she wept pitifully.

To crown it all, the scratchy noise returned, followed by Vivian's manic, mocking laughter.

'Finally cracked, have we? Thought you could exercise enough stolidity until your dashing knight Bo Brady came for you. You've always expecting someone to rescue you; the proverbial damsel in distress. I've always thought you hated people fighting your battles for you.'

Carly's chest heaved up and down, sobbing.

'Not this time, you miserable wench!' Vivian laughed gleefully, delighted at the sound of Carly's despair. 'And by the way, what you're doing right now... music to my ears.'

Carly couldn't take it anymore. 'God damn you and your soul to hell, Vivian Alamain!' she shouted. 'I hope Bo kills you! And he will, make no mistake! He'll hunt you down and make you die a thousand deaths- you'll be serving your precious Lawrence's punishment as well as your own! So do your worse, BITCH!'

Ominous silence and the sound of the radio being turned off.

 _So much for that,_ Carly thought, suddenly feeling better. She prayed her panic attack wouldn't resurface any time soon. Wiping tears with the back of her hands, she hugged herself, wishing she had a flashlight.

'You're going to be alright.'

Carly's head darted sharply at the new voice in the darkness. It didn't sound like it came from the radio but right inside the casket. Or was it her imagination?

'I've finally lost my mind,' she whispered. 'Now I'm hearing voices in my head.'

'No you're not, Carly.' The voice came up again. 'It's completely real.'

Carly screamed as a beam of light shone on her face, lightening up the casket's interior. Shielding her eyes, she called out, terrified. 'Who's that? What do you want?'

'Nothing except to give you some comfort.' A figure materialised, hovering just above her; a woman dressed in white. Carly rubbed her eyes hard to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. The woman had curly hair framing a sweet, spiritual face, her smile brilliant. 'You have no idea how wonderful it feels to see you again, old friend.'

Carly shook her head in disbelief, gasping, ' _Isabella_...?'

::::::::::

Olivia sent everyone away, pleading sleepiness but in actual fact wanted to be alone to think. She truly trusted her father but like he said, the role of protector was difficult to just cast aside like that; not after several years of living under Lawrence and having no one else to look out for her and her Mum but themselves. In a way she felt resentful about it, like she was being shoved aside. But the feeling soon died down, her father loved them both so much, still felt so bad for not being the one who saved them from Lawrence... hated the idea that his daughter had been forced to take a life, even though it was justified. When Shawn Douglas was born, he told her once, he'd vowed he or any other child he had would never go through any drama in their lives. But fate had decided otherwise; all four of them had experienced such, even Zach, who'd been in the middle of the tug of love between Hope and Lexie before he'd been killed at age 5. And somehow Bo felt he was to blame for his children's turbulent lives, especially hers. Saving Carly now from Vivian's clutches was obviously his way of attaining some redemption.

 _I hope he finds her and finally sheds away that guilt_ , she thought. _Not that he even has a reason to feel any guilt. The trouble with him is he cares too much; torn between being a rebel, a policeman and a father._

Suddenly having the need to get some exercise, she pulled back the blankets, pressing the button above her bed. Within seconds, a young nurse entered her room. 'You need anything, Miss Brady?' She asked solicitously.

'Yes, a need to get out of this bed and walk about.'

The young woman looked doubtful. ' I don't know about that... you just got out of a coma, you're sure you're up to this?'

'Right now,' Olivia said impatiently, 'I feel like the world's biggest Nancy just lying around here, I need the exercise. Now, will you please do something about this?' indicating the IV on her hand.

The IV was unhooked, capped off and neatly taped on her hand. Rummaging in the closet, the nurse brought out a robe, holding it out as Olivia gingerly stood up and slipped it on. Her arms and legs felt like lead.

'Are you sure about this?' the nurse said anxiously. 'Why don't I get a wheelchair...'

'No wheelchair.' Olivia said firmly, although she could barely stand, her head swimming with dizziness. 'I don't need any help.'

'Sorry, but that's not your call.' The nurse firmly slid her arm around Olivia's thin waist. 'It's my job to help you. No arguments.'

Leaning on her helper reluctantly, Olivia took cautious steps out of the room for the first time since she'd been brought in. She shuffled rather than walk but it beat lying on her back for a week.

'Miss Brady,' a uniformed officer hurried forward, 'nice to see you up.'

'Who are you?'

'I'm Newton, Sergeant Ron Newton. Commissioner Brady assigned me to guard you.'

'Oh, thanks.' Nodding at him, Olivia made her way down the hall, the nurse holding on to her firmly; doctors and other nurses milling around. Olivia's face was sweaty with the effort but she felt a little less dizzy.

A thought suddenly struck her. 'Is Dr. Horton still around?' she asked.

The nurse, who'd introduced herself as Susan replied, 'He's about somewhere attending to a patient. You want me to get him for you?'

'Not if he's busy.' Olivia said hastily. She wanted to apologise for snapping at him earlier, to tell him it had nothing to do with their previous encounter. She still felt angry with him for what he said, still felt a huge resentment towards his family for their attitude towards her mother. On the other hand, the feelings that he invoked in her were still there, hard as she tried pushing them aside.

 _They will go away eventually_ , she reassured herself. _A relationship with a Horton is impossible... they'll never stop hating Ma and I'll be damned before I give those people more ammunition._

Her mind shifted to her mother, praying that she'll be found soon. If Vivian has done anything to her she'll...

'Look who's finally up!' Lexie Carver appeared, beaming. 'How are you feeling, honey?'

 _Hypocritical bitch,_ Olivia thought as she nodded coolly at her instead of doing what she longed to do, give her a dirty look. Another one of her mother's critics, her and her pompous husband.

Lexie didn't seem to notice anything. She went on, 'I was actually on my way with someone who's been so worried about you.'

Oh, God no... Olivia moaned inwardly at the man who appeared at Lexie's elbow.

'You already know my brother, don't you Olivia?'

 _Brother?_ Olivia's eyes darted from her to EJ. _They are actually related?_

EJ beamed brightly at her, a bouquet of long stemmed roses and heather in his hands. 'So wonderful to see you, Olivia.' He held the flowers up. 'Straight out of the greenhouse especially for you.'

'How... generous.' Olivia managed to say.

'Susan, put these in water, will you and take them to Miss Brady's room.' Lexie said, authoritatively.

'Yes, Dr. Carver.'

'Here, I'll take her,' EJ grabbed hold of Olivia before she could protest, strong arms wrapped round her waist. Susan hurried off with the flowers.

'Actually, I was just going back to my room...'

'Nonsense, moving around a bit will do you some good. But if you feel any form of dizziness, EJ here will let me know, okay?' She gave EJ a warning look before leaving them. Bo and Carly would definitely skin her alive for this but EJ had pleaded so hard that she'd given way and said she'll get him inside Olivia's room . But she was still going to have a long talk with him, before something else happened.

' I can walk on my own,' Olivia lied, wanting to get away from him but her whole body throbbed with weariness, her arms still felt stiff.

'I don't think you can just yet. Here, sit down a bit.'

She sank gratefully on the chair he lowered her on, pulling her robe closer to herself as she scanned him out of dark smudged eyes. She looked wan and thinner than before but to EJ, she never looked more beautiful.

He sat next to her. 'I'm so glad to see you up, I've been so worried about you.'

'That's kind of you,' was the cool answer.

'Not at all,' he said softly, 'you already know how I feel...'

'I thought we weren't going to have this conversation again, no... Don't interrupt me.' Olivia raised her voice, or rather tried to raise it, her voice was still hoarse. 'EJ, I've said it once and I'll say it again, nothing can come out this. You and me... impossible. Give it a rest once and for all.'

'How can I possibly give it a rest when you wouldn't even give me a chance?' EJ demanded. 'This is a classic case of giving a dog a bad name before hanging him... I'm not the same man everyone's been telling you about. My feelings are real, Olivia, they are. I wouldn't be here if they weren't.'

Olivia rubbed her head, feeling dizzy again.

'EJ,' she said wearily. 'I have a lot on my mind right now. I'd really prefer it if you would just...'

'GET DOWN!' he shouted suddenly, grabbing her and driving both of them on the linoleum floor amidst the roar of gunfire.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Pinned beneath EJ's body, Olivia heard more gunfire, screams and pounding of feet around.

'Oh no, you don't!' she heard someone yell, and then the sound of a struggle and more screams.

Nathan was locked in a fierce battle with the shooter who was dressed in doctor's scrubs, trying his hardest to wrest the gun from him.

'Someone call 911! For god sake's somebody call 911!' was the general scream.

Olivia's mouth went dry with horror as she raised her head in time to see Nathan's arms wrapped round the shooter and grabbing the hand which still held the gun. The gun went off in the air, chucks of plaster falling from the ceiling. Everyone screamed again from their hiding places.

'No... No, no!' she squeaked, trying to disentangle herself from EJ. 'He'll be killed! Nathan!'

Two uniformed police officers suddenly materialised from the stairs and rushed at the struggling pair. The shooter was disarmed and subdued after another fierce struggle.

' _Get off me, EJ_... Oh OUCH!' Her back felt sore from being slammed so suddenly onto the hard floor.

'Are you alright?' he demanded, pulling her to her feet.

'I'm fine...'

Before she could push EJ aside, she was wrenched away from his arms.

'Are you alright... are you okay?' Kayla's voice shook with sobs as she held her tightly.

Lexie appeared as well, tears pouring her cheeks as she pressed her lips against Olivia's forehead. 'Thank God you're okay! If anything had happened...'

'Who the hell is that in the first place?' EJ said, finally getting a word in, swallowing his jealousy as Olivia pulled away from her aunt's grip and hobbled towards Nathan who immediately enveloped her in his arms.

'You're the biggest idiot on the face of the earth, you know that?' she sobbed against his neck.

'Nathan! Over here!' Lexie hurried to Newton who was lying on the floor, his chest gushing out blood. Two nurses ran over to him as well. Kissing Olivia on the cheek, Nathan went to join them. Other doctors and nurses and a few robed patients appeared from where they'd taken cover, still looking much shaken.

Meanwhile the shooter was being handcuffed and roughly pulled to his feet. Wild eyed and dishevelled from the struggle he caught Olivia's eye, glaring at her.

'YOU!' she gasped in amazement.

'You know him?' Kayla snapped.

'He's the one who delivered my pizza that night! You son-of-a-bitch... you're the one who poisoned me!'

Kayla looked at the man, whose colouring made her suspect he was either French or North African, Algerian maybe.

'So it was you.' EJ growled menacingly. 'That's why you were shooting at her... That means you work for Vivian Alamain!'

'Then he's the one who kidnapped Dr. Manning!' Nathan added, leaving Newton at the hands of Lexie and Dr. Scavo to stand beside Kayla.

'Where's my mother?' Olivia snapped. Loosening herself from her aunt's grip she went up to him. 'Where have you and that witch hidden her, answer me!'

In reply, Gus spat on her face. Making a sound of sheer outrage, EJ darted forward and punched him right in the middle of his mouth while Nathan and Kayla pulled Olivia away from him. A nurse hurried forward with a clean cloth.

'You've just sealed your fate, pal.' One of the officers said grimly. 'A few hours in the holding cell will cool you off and make you talk.'

Gus hissed through bleeding teeth, in heavily accented English. 'Do your worst, I'm telling you nothing.'

'Check his pockets, Nathan.' Olivia said desperately. 'If he has a cell phone we can probably get some information.'

Gus snarled and tried to break free, a pointless effort considering his hands were handcuffed behind his back and was being held in a vice grip by two burly men. Nathan pulled out a BlackBerry, handing it to Olivia. With shaking fingers, Olivia clicked on "Messages", while Gus was led aside, snarling and kicking.

After searching through three texts, Olivia hit jackpot.

:::::::::::

Bo, Roman, Steve and Max, who'd come along for the ride had already been to several motels with no success when Bo's cell rang in his jacket.

'Brady.'

'Dad! We know where Vivian is now, she's at the Rose Motel, Aunt Kayla thinks it's a little outside town, just off the main road.'

'How did you find out?' he asked, surprised.

'It was in her henchman's phone. That bitch sent him to finish me off...'

' _What?_ ' he barked. 'Are you okay, did he hurt you?'

'Not a scratch. They've taken him away but your Sergeant Newton was shot.'

'Jesus Christ! Did he tell you where your Mum is?'

'No, he won't talk. Hurry, Dad... maybe she's holding Ma's there.'

'We're on our way there now. In the meantime stay put.' He relayed the message to Roman who was driving and then radioed Steve who was in the car following them. Steve in turn radioed for backup.

Meanwhile, Olivia refused to stay at the hospital a minute longer. 'I have to go there, I have to make sure Ma's alright...'

Kayla was immediately up in arms. 'You're not even completely recovered, absolutely not! How can you even consider such an idea?'

'Aunt Kayla, the only way you can make me stay in bed is if you strap me to it and I swear... I'll still find a way to break free!' Olivia snapped despite her aching head, eyes flashing. 'I can't rest easy till I see her with my own eyes!'

'I'll take her...' EJ began.

'This is a _family_ discussion and she's not stepping into _your_ car for anything,' Kayla interrupted swiftly, glaring at him. 'Besides, you have to stay around until the police get here to take your statement. _You too,_ ' as Nathan opened his mouth.

 _'_ _Damn it_ , Aunt Kayla!' Olivia was getting close at being hysterical. 'We don't have time for this...I'll walk there if I have to!'

Kayla held her head between her hands. 'Alright, alright! I'm going to call Phillip and Brady to come with us. In the meantime... change of clothes.'

::::::::::::::::::::::

'For a moment I thought you've come for me... come to take me away.'

Isabella smiled wider. 'I'm not the angel of death. Besides, you still have many more years to spend on this earth. Your life is actually just beginning.'

'Once I get out of here that is,' Carly said dryly. 'Not exactly how I imagined spending my evening... I don't even know how many hours I've been in this hell hole. I don't even know if my baby girl's okay.'

'She's okay,' Isabella reassured her.

'She is?' Carly gasped. 'Are you sure?'

Isabella nodded. 'She's safe and sound.'

'Thank God! Thank God!' Carly whispered. 'I don't know what I'd do if I lost her.' She rubbed her head. 'Until I got my memory back... I thought she was all I had in the world, it's been just the two of us for so long.'

'Not quite, Carly. I was with you both the whole time,' said Isabella. 'I watched your struggles, I witnessed your beatings, the torture... everything. You couldn't see me, but I was right there in the delivery room when you had Olivia.'

'How come you never showed yourself, never talked to me?' asked Carly, stunned by the revelation.

'You wouldn't have known who I was, amnesia remember? I had no power over that. Just like I had no power to stop Vivian from doing what she did or Lawrence taking you away from Bo. But there was one thing I did know... I knew you and Bo would find your way back to each other again. You two were destined right from time to be together.'

Carly was silent for a while, remembering what Bo had said that night on the beach... that he wouldn't have chosen Hope over her. But what would she have done if she'd been around when Hope came back? Would she have been secure about his love for her or stepped aside for them to be together? They'd only been married for five years after all.

'You would have left, wouldn't you?' Isabella said, reading her mind.

'Bo's happiness was always my priority from the moment I met him, Izzy. I watched him mourn her, she was the love of his life; mother of his son... it took him a whole year before he brought himself to love me at all.'

' _Brought himself to love you_...' Isabella said in disbelief. 'Carly, how can you say that? Bo loved you long before he realised it himself! You shared so many things the few years you were together; he wouldn't have given you up.'

'That's what he told me and I believe him, I would have believed him then. But I would have felt so guilty,' Carly confessed. 'Guilty that Hope returned to see someone else with her husband.'

'I think you would have allowed Hope to make you feel guilty. I'm not saying she's a bad person... far from it. Bo's first love... yes. Voice of reason? No. She didn't and still doesn't understand him completely; the main reason they fell apart. Then you came back...exactly the right time.'

'I guess things do happen for a reason...' Carly shook her head. 'The timing... why I didn't die from the fall...'

'And why you never gave in to despair all those years because you had something to live for, not just Olivia... the future that lay ahead of you but didn't know it.'

'Is there a reason why I'm in here now?' Carly asked, her tone heavy with sarcasm.

'Actually there is. You will see soon enough.'

'But what is it exactly?'

Isabella's bright eyes stared down at Carly for a while. 'You ever heard the expression "spiritual bond", old friend? You're going to experience the full extent of it.'

:::::::::::::::

Vivian paced the floor of her room, wringing her hands agitatedly. She and Gus had argued heatedly over the plan. At the last minute he insisted that it would be impossible to kidnap Olivia without drawing any attention from the hospital staff or possible armed guards; killing her in her room with a silenced gun would be easier. She'd refused loudly, preferring to make Olivia suffer before she finally died but in the end had reluctantly agreed to Plan B. Once the matter was over, she would leave Salem and never come back; her revenge finally complete. But it would have to be somewhere very far away, even if Bo couldn't touch her, Frankie would.

'At last,' she muttered, 'at long last I've avenged you, Lawrence!'

 _Gus should have finished the job by now, where can he be?_

She froze suddenly at a noise, the unmistakable noise of sirens at full blast. Running to the window, she pulled back the curtain, her mouth agape at the sight of police cars parked outside, red-and-blue bar lights flashing and several uniformed officers jumping out, guns drawn. In the middle of it all, she could make out the large shape of Bo Brady appearing in front, a bull horn in his hand. How in the devil had they found her? Surely Gus hadn't turned traitor? No, it wasn't possible!

Bo's voice sounded from the bull horn. 'It's no use trying to escape, Vivian Alamain, the area is completely surrounded. Come out with your hands up or we'll have to use extensive force.'

 _Like hell I will_ , Vivian muttered to herself. Kneeling beside the bed, she pulled out a loaded Browning Automatic 5 Gus had left behind for her just in case. If Bo Brady actually thought she was coming quietly, he had another thing coming. What ever happened, she was not going to prison.

'You think she'll come quiet?' Steve asked, standing next to Bo.

'She doesn't have any other option.' was the grim reply.

After about three minutes, Bo gave the same warning, again no response.

'The hell with this!' Roman growled. 'Is that bitch for real?'

'Vivian, if you don't come out on the count of three...' Bo shouted. The door opened suddenly. Vivian emerged and opened fire.

'DOWN!'

The officers sheltered themselves behind their cars immediately, some of them planted themselves on the pavement. Vivian's bullets smashed several headlights and windscreens.

'Hold your fire!' Bo ordered. 'No shooting till I say otherwise!'

Vivian kept up her fire for about five minutes then ran back in, slamming the door behind her.

Furious, Bo got up, his own gun drawn. Roman and Steve did likewise.

'Man, she doesn't want to make this easy, does she?' Roman snapped, clicking his Beretta in place.

' _Vivian!_ ' Bo barked over the bull horn again. 'Come on out and drop your weapon or we'll be forced to open fire! You have exactly two minutes to comply!'

For a few seconds, there was silence. Then the door opened again and all guns were immediately aimed at Vivian, who looked somewhat out of place holding the gun and wearing her fur coat and hat. She glared all round before settling her baleful eyes at Bo.

'I'm not cornered, you hear me Bo Brady?' she screamed at him.

'Drop your weapon, Vivian!'

'I don't take orders from you!'

'Vivian, I'm warning you...'

'You wouldn't dare shoot me! Not if you want to know where I buried your precious Carly!' she gave a cackling laugh. 'You'd make a bargain with the devil himself just to have her back in your arms.'

'I'm not here to bargain,' Bo shouted back, gun raised. 'I'm here to make an arrest; kidnapping and attempted murder. Surrender now and maybe you'll be lucky enough to serve twenty years instead of a life sentence!'

'Go to hell! Vivian Alamain will NOT spend the rest of her life in a cage!' she shrieked. Even from where they stood, they saw she looked absolutely demented, her face all wild, eyes flashing in the lights shining on her. 'And I'll have the everlasting satisfaction of you _never_ getting Carly back!'

Before anyone could do anything, Vivian pointed the nuzzle to her neck.

'No!' Bo shouted, darting forward as she pulled the trigger and crumpled on the ground, the middle of her neck spurting blood. Roman, Patch and Max hurried forward to stare down at her. Trust Vivian to make an exit on her own terms. _Ding dong... the witch is dead,_ they all thought.


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER 45

Rafe entered the interrogation room at the station house and went to Hope, whispering something in her ear. Her fine eyebrows rose as she turned sharply to him, mouthing, 'really?'

Rafe nodded grimly.

Hope looked across the sullen looking man, whose handcuffed hands were resting on the old office table. 'Your boss is dead, Augustus.' They'd taken his fingerprints and run them in the computer, hence revealing his full name and record; several arrests for vicious assault, burglary and manslaughter.

Gus started, staring at her wide-eyed and furious. 'You lie.'

Hope returned his look with a cold one of her own. 'I never have time to play games with criminals. Once again... Vivian's dead, so you don't have anyone to protect now.'

Filled with grief and rage, Gus started up, but Rafe roughly pushed him back down again.

'We advise you to save yourself a lot of trouble and tell us where you buried Dr. Manning.' he said harshly, hating the sight of Gus with all his might; unable to believe one human being would actually commit such an act on another. Neither did Hope; when Maggie had told her how Carly had been buried the first time, it hadn't seemed real to her. This time, the very thought made her shudder and feel sick.

Gus compressed his lips stubbornly. The two detectives wouldn't even give him a moment to mourn. He couldn't believe Madam was gone... no doubt she was gunned down while resisting arrest. He knew her very well, indomitable to the end. He was going to miss her terribly; already he missed her terribly.

Irritated, Hope slammed her hand on the table. 'Come on, out with it! Where is Carly Manning now? We know now you were acting on Vivian's orders, including poisoning Olivia. You're going to face even more serious charges if you don't spill your guts now!'

Gus still betrayed no signs of emotion.

'Will you answer the bloody question!' Rafe snarled, having an excruciating need to smash his fist into the man's face.

Gus's mouth twisted with scorn as he looked at Hope. 'You are such a hypocrite... the biggest hypocrite I've ever met! Like you aren't pleased that the woman who stole your husband isn't finally out of the way! Like you aren't sorry the murdering bastard she used to get him isn't dead!'

'Rafe, no!' Hope snapped as Rafe grabbed Gus by the neck, shaking him like a rat. She shoved Rafe away from him. 'Leave him alone!'

'I struck a nerve didn't I, Mrs Brady?' Gus taunted, not cowed one bit. 'I'm telling the truth, aren't I, I'm telling the truth...'

Hope felt her face going red, with fury. 'Shut up!' she snarled. 'You just shut up now!'

'Do whatever you want to me; I have absolutely nothing to lose.' Gus sneered, his dark eyes glinting maliciously. 'That whore can stay where she is and rot! And you can all go to hell!'

'Wayne...' Hope said, struggling to contain herself. 'Get him away from me before I kill him myself. Bo or Roman can question him when he gets back; just get him out of my sight now!'

The uniformed officer standing by the door came up and roughly pulled Gus to his feet. Gus smirked at Hope and Rafe as he was led out.

'Damn it!' Rafe raged. 'How the hell are we going to get Carly out of that casket now, every second counts!'

'If you can come up with a better way of getting that cretin to talk, share it!' Hope shouted back. 'And stop acting like it's my fault!'

'You might have showed a little more professionalism by not letting him get to you like that,' Rafe said irritably. 'As a trained and experienced cop, you should know better! If Carly winds up dead from asphyxiation, who you think Bo and Olivia will hold accountable... YOU!'

If there was anything Hope most hated was being told she was in the wrong and she was angry because Rafe was right; clever manoeuvring on her part would have made Gus spill his guts about Carly's whereabouts but instead she'd allowed herself to be provoked by a malicious insinuation and embarrassing herself in front of a criminal in the bargain.

'Alright, I made a mistake.' She said, through gritted teeth. 'And I will fix it, excuse me.'

Walking round Rafe, she left the room. Rafe Hernandez shook his head in disgust. Anyone who couldn't separate his personal and professional life really had no business being a police officer. And a perfect example was Hope Williams Brady.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'She actually shot herself?' Olivia said disbelievingly, staring after the ambulance conveying Vivian's body away to the morgue.

'I'd say good riddance and then some,' was Brady's opinion. Phillip nodded in agreement.

'But did she tell you where Carly is?' asked Kayla, anxiously.

Bo shook his head, his arm round Olivia's shoulders.

'Well then... the only person who can tell us is that man who tried to kill Olivia at the hospital, he's bound to know. The officers you assigned to guard the entrance heard the shooting and took him away to the station after disarming him.'

'I just hope Rafe and Hope will be able to get it out of him soon enough,' Patch said grimly. 'We can't afford to wait one second; Carly could be running out of oxygen as we speak...'

'Patch!' Roman barked furiously. Max swore under his breath.

Patch realised his mistake on seeing the look on his niece's face. 'Oh, hell...'

'What are you not telling me?' Olivia whispered, clutching at her father.

'Calm down,' Bo held her.

'Dad, what are you not telling me?' Olivia repeated, her voice shaking. Phillip and Brady looked confused and Kayla shook her head, praying what she suspected was wrong.

Bo took a deep breath, knowing very well he couldn't lie. 'Kitten... please don't freak out...'

'Where is my mother, Dad?' Olivia's hoarse voice was fierce. 'Where is she?'

'All we know, is that she's... she's... Vivian had her buried somewhere...'

Kayla, Phillip and Brady made exclamations of sheer horror.

'Buried?' Olivia gasped. 'BURIED?'

'Kitten!' Bo gripped her tightly, 'Look at me... no, look at me!' He held her face between his hands, forcing her to meet his blazing eyes.

'Remember... you promised to trust me, remember that?'

Hand pressed to her mouth, Olivia's eyes filled with tears but she nodded.

'We'll get her back... I'll get her back, alive and well.' he vowed. 'Whatever it takes, I swear it.'

Shivering in the coat Nathan had insisted she borrow, Olivia pressed her face against Bo's chest; praying her mother was not already dead.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'It is going to work, Carly,' Isabella assured her. 'As long as you keep at it, Bo's going to find you before you know it.'

'I've heard of this thing but never thought I'll actually try it,' Carly replied. 'It seems like such a long shot.'

'Far from it, this is as old as the world itself. You do this Carly and you'll realize just how deeply you and Bo are connected. Believe it or not,

your symbolic wedding in Mexico made this possible. A man and woman searching for a union and part of the cosmic universe through such a wedding... become spiritual partners.'

'We actually are?' Carly gasped in wonder. 'In the actual sense?'

'Yes, Carly. Now it's time you tested it. Right now.'

'You're not leaving me, are you?' Carly asked in sudden fear. 'Please Izzy B; don't go, please don't go...'

'There's nothing to be afraid of, honey.' Isabella said gently. 'As long as you stay calm and follow my instructions, Bo will find you. Trust me and trust the love you have for each other. Love is the strongest force there is.' Leaning closer she smiled wider, face radiant. 'Always remember... I love you, Carly.'

'I love you too, Izzy.' Carly whispered.

Isabella vanished and it was dark again.


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 46

Hope guessed rightly that Augustus Pascal was not the sort of man susceptible to negotiation or threats, considering he had a rap sheet longer than her arm. Even after she informed him that his beloved 'Madam' had actually taken her own life, he didn't break down; the malicious light in his eyes only revealed his pride in her.

'I'm not telling you anything, so you might as well save your breath, Detective.'

'Why?'

'Regard it as my pound of flesh.' He peered at Hope through the cell bars. 'You should be thanking me.'

'I'm not like you,' Hope said coldly. 'You and Vivian are the most inhuman pair I've ever met. I would never do to Carly what you two did to her and Olivia.'

'Liar.' He contradicted softly, 'you still don't have the grace to admit that you're glad she's out of the way at last.'

'My marriage is none of your business and no matter what your sick mind thinks, I don't condone another human being buried alive! Don't you have any shred of humanity?'

'I'm a hardened criminal, I have no humanity.' Gus smiled mirthlessly. 'The only person I cared about is gone. She died seeking justice and I won't let her death be in vain by betraying her. Dr. Manning is going to stay where she is... for eternity.'

'Name of God!' Hope shouted, appalled at his unbending attitude. 'You can't do this! She has a daughter...'

'Who deprived my Madam of her nephew!' he spat back. 'She's the real murderer! An eye for an eye. And believe me when I say I shall not lose any sleep over those two women.'

Hope's heart sank as he lay down on the cot and rolled on his side to face the wall.

God damn it! Hope kicked the bars furiously and stormed out.

'Well?' Rafe demanded.

'Short of putting a gun to his head, which won't do us any damn good, he won't talk. He doesn't care.' Hope threw up her arms in frustration.

Rafe swore loudly, wondering what the hell he was going to tell Bo now. What were the chances that Carly will still be alive even if they do find her?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _'_ _Carly? What's got you so jumpy?'_

 _If only you knew, she thought in despair. How can I possibly tell you of all people that I'm the missing Katarina Von Leuschner? You barely like being around me already. I'll be lucky if you ever speak to me again after everything comes out in the open._

 _Without looking at him, she replied, 'I think we're all a little nervous, Bo. We all came here for different reasons; I just hope we all get what we want.'_

 _'_ _Oh, we will.' He assured her briskly. 'There's a bunch of good people working for the same thing. We'll get what we want.'_

 _We? Carly turned round. 'Do you mean me too?'_

 _In the bright moonlight, she could clearly see Bo's eyebrows rise in surprise at the question. 'Of course I do.'_

 _Uncertainty was obviously on her face because he shrugged and went on, 'Julie and Shane and Kayla... they're here all by themselves. I'm not.'_

 _'_ _You're not?' she repeated._

 _He shook his head. 'I've got you.'_

 _For the first time since they met, she saw a whole new expression on his face besides hostility, wariness, and cold reserve as he looked down at her. It was a look of tenderness. Everything she felt for this tortured enigma of a man rose to the surface and all she wanted was run her fingers through that mane of hair and hug him tight. Was he trying to tell her something?_

 _Curbing the impulse, she replied quietly, 'I don't know what to say to you.'_

 _His smile almost took her breath away. 'You don't have to say anything. I said it all. I just want you to know how I felt.'_

 _And what do you feel for me exactly, Bo Brady? She thought. Is your broken heart making room for me at last? If only I could read your mind, if only you'd let me see the side of you no one else sees!_

 _Both of them found it difficult to look away. Unable to resist, she reached out to touch his unshaven cheek but he didn't flinch and move away from her like he usually did. Instead, eyes not leaving her face, Bo squeezed her hand then pressed it against his lips. Carly's heart hammered painfully against her chest. Could it be? Could it be he was finally healing?_

 _She had no idea who moved first. All she knew was that he was suddenly holding her against him, moving his face towards hers._

 _He's going to kiss me! She screamed in her head, thrilled. He's really, really going to kiss me!_

 _Bo's mouth captured hers, his arms tightening round her waist. It was beyond her wildest dreams. The kiss was tender, yet demanding and she felt he was sweeping her up into the sky. Holding his head with both hands, she kissed as she'd longed to kiss him, his beard grazing her skin. Under the moonlit Alamainia sky, she savoured her first kiss with Bo. It was the most wonderful, unforgettable moment of her life._

 _Clear your mind completely_ , Carly told herself sternly, shaking the memory, glorious though it was, away. _You have to make this work for Bo to come to you._

Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes, concentrating the love she had for Bo and his for her as she began the process, praying it would work.

:::::::::::::::

Olivia's ghostly pale face and unsteady walk told Bo loud and clear she was still very ill so he firmly sent her back to town with Kayla, along with some of his men as escort. Brady and Phillip elected to stay behind and help with the search. He then called Hope who gave him the bad news. Gus simply won't tell them anything.

In Vivian's room, they went through her things, hoping against hope for a clue to Carly's whereabouts. All they found were clothes, some jewellery, passport and some odds and ends. Bo rummaged her Gucci handbag, pulling out her cell phone. Scrolling through the list of received calls, he saw that Victor had called her that day and the call had lasted for about three minutes. The rest was mostly from Gus, no doubt the son of a bitch who had kidnapped Carly and almost killed Olivia.

'Hello, what's this?' Phillip held up a piece of paper he found in Vivian's vanity case.

The others looked over it carefully.

'It's a death certificate.' Bo frowned. 'Catherine Francesca Alamain... born on the fifteenth of March, 1994, died the same day. She must have been still- born.'

'You never told us Olivia's a twin, Bo.' Phillip said reproachfully.

'That's because she isn't. This certificate states that Catherine was born on the fifteenth of March; Olivia was born on the seventh of February, remember? Besides, Carly showed me her birth certificate.' He scanned it again. 'And this isn't the original either. It's a copy.'

'Who is was this Catherine then?' Roman asked. 'And why would Vivian have this with her?'

'A lot of things still don't make any sense,' Bo muttered, folding the paper and slipping it in his jacket pocket. 'But we can't worry about it right now. Keep looking for anything that could give us a lead.'

Suddenly he started.

'Uncle Bo, what's wrong?' Brady asked, staring hard him.

His uncle shook his head, as though trying to clear it. 'I just had a very weird feeling.' Before he could stop himself, he turned his head sharply as if urgently searching for a thing only he could see, his face suddenly going pale.

'Bo!' Roman grabbed his arm anxiously. 'What is it? Are you okay?'

Bo's eyes only widened in reply.

'Bo cut it out; you're freaking us out...' Patch began.

'Shut up!' Bo hissed. The others stared at one another then back at him, wondering if Bo's anxiety for Carly was suddenly making him lose it.

'There it is again,' he said softly as though talking to himself.

'Bo,' Phillip said cautiously, eyeing him warily. 'What is it?'

Bo looked at his brother, a strange expression on his face. 'I can hear Carly's voice... in my head. Very clearly.'

More worried glances.

'Bo, don't you think...'

'For God sake, keep quiet!'

 _Bo, Bo can you hear me?_ The words came to him again. Closing his eyes he sent his thoughts back to her. _Yes. Carly, is that you?_

 _Thank God!_ Her voice sounded tearful. _It worked! Bo, Vivian's buried me again, please help me!_

 _Where are you, princess?_ He asked anxiously.

 _I don't know, it's all dark. Bo, I'm so scared... I need you to get me out of here quick!_

 _You know I will, sweetheart. Keep talking to me... I'll follow the sound of your voice, okay?_

 _Okay,_ Carly replied. _I believe in you, remember that. And I love you._

 _I love you too. I'm on my way._

Bo opened his eyes to see his brothers, brother-in-law and nephew were staring at him, concern and fear on their faces.

'I know how we can find Carly now,' he said urgently. 'Let's roll.'

Bewildered and bursting with questions, they hurried out after him into the night.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Kayla blamed herself over and over for giving way to Olivia's insistence because by the time they got back into town, Olivia's temperature was so high that she could hardly speak, her usually vibrant green eyes listless in her pallid face. Kayla drove her back to the hospital and within moments, she and a nurse tucked Olivia back into bed, administering antibiotics and a mild sedative. Susan, who was on night duty, came in and informed her that Sergeant Newton had come out of surgery successfully and was recuperating at the ICU.

Kayla sat with Olivia as she fell into a drugged sleep, the IV hooked back on her hand. It was 2.37 in the morning; more than half the night gone.

Rubbing her sleepy eyes, she wondered if Bo, Steve and the others would have any luck finding Carly. But then again, if she knew her brother very well, he won't rest at all until he did. Bo never allowed anything stop him from getting things done. She vividly remembered the dark period when she'd thought her life was over; when Steve had supposedly died. Bo had vowed to avenge his death, even if it meant going to jail for it. Bo was always so driven to protect the people he loved without thinking of the consequences and taking it to heart whenever he felt he'd failed them.

 _Olivia takes that from him_ , she thought, touching the girl's hot cheek _. She and Shawn-Douglas... Rebels to the bone._

Her mind turned to her husband, Steve. Some people used to call him Bo's "dark half" but that all changed after he and Kayla unexpectedly fell in love. Steve was so much like Bo in many ways, the difference being he learnt to control himself, became less impulsive. But like Bo, remained driven at anything he did. Between them, Carly will be found.

She jerked as her cell phone suddenly rang out in her pocket.

'What the hell's going on?' her mother's agitated voice piped up. 'Nathan called me earlier and told me about the shooting but when I got there with Stephanie he told us that you and Olivia dashed off to God knows where! We've been trying to call you, are you both okay?'

'I had the phone on the whole time; I guess the signal wasn't so good. We're fine, Mum. Bo sent us back, Olivia began running a fever.'

'You shouldn't have let her out in the first place,' Caroline scolded. 'How's my little one?'

'She's sleeping now, by morning her fever should have broken.'

'And Carly?'

'We still don't know where Carly is, Mum. Vivian killed herself without telling Bo...'

'Run that by me again,' Caroline interrupted, incredulously. 'That woman... committed suicide?'

'Shot herself in the neck,' Kayla said grimly, 'without telling Bo where she buried Carly. I don't know how he's going to do it... I just hope he's not too late. I don't even want to think of what Carly's going through locked up in there.'

'He'll find her... and she'll be alive, I just know it. The good Lord didn't bring her back from the dead to meet this kind of end, Kayla.'

'I hope so, Mum... I _pray_ so. Why don't you try and get some sleep now.'

'There's no way I can sleep until I know that girl's out of the ground. Call me the minute you hear from Bo.'

'I will, promise.'

Caroline hung up. That vicious prima donna she hated so much was finally dead and the world was already a better place without her. Yet her death was on her own terms, Caroline thought _. I would have killed her myself if I'd had the chance... after what she did to my son, to all of us so many years ago. And as if it wasn't enough, she poisoned my granddaughter and Victor actually took her side!_

She picked up the phone again and dialled Victor's cell number. It rang several times before he finally answered, sleepy and furious at being woken up at almost three in the morning.

'Your accomplice is dead,' Caroline didn't mince words.

' _My_ accomplice? What the devil are you talking about...?'

'I mean your precious Vivian's dead, the same Vivian who poisoned your granddaughter and then sent her goon to kill her... who buried Carly alive again!' Caroline spat, anger rising. 'The same Vivian you defended! What do you have to say for yourself now? How did it feel to go against your own family... _again?_ '

Silence. Then Victor spoke quietly, 'I can explain.'

'Of course you can. The problem is, it's not going to be the truth! I know you better than anyone else, Victor Kiriakis, enough to figure out that you knew what Vivian was going to do to Carly and Olivia the whole time! Do you hate Carly that much that you'd condone what Vivian did?'

' I swear to you...'

'Don't you even dare, you son-of- a-bitch! What you should be doing right now is pray that Bo finds that girl alive because no way will you escape what's going to come to you, believe me!'

Slamming the receiver hard on the cradle, Caroline sobbed; her shoulders shaking. You simply never knew what a moment of selfishness would lead you to. Hers had led her to Victor; she'd felt abandoned by Shawn, who at time was so busy trying to set up the family fish market in order to provide for his family. Victor Kiriakis, the sophisticated, Greek tycoon had bedazzled her with his charms and attention and given her more than she'd ever dreamed of. The result had been Bo and she'd kept his true paternity a secret for many years; both he and Shawn had found out the worse possible way. Even after the dust settled and they were a family again, the consequence of her action prevailed. Bo had to live with the fact that he wasn't a Brady by blood and whether he liked it or not, a career criminal was Shawn Douglas' grandfather. As for Victor, being Bo's father didn't stop him from battling with his own son over Carly who he'd manipulated into marriage in the first place; even stooping to attempted murder, arson and faking his own death to punish them both. While Carly lay between life and death at the hospital after walking into the trap meant for Bo, Shawn had vowed to kill Victor if she died. Caroline coolly knew what she would do to Victor if Bo was too late to save Carly now. _I will blow his brains out._

Lying on the sofa, Caroline vividly recalled when she'd first laid eyes on Carly. More than half of Salem was at the pier that clear day in 1990 participating in a rally against Jencon Oil who was threatening the various small businesses in town, including their own fish market as well as the environment. In the middle of it all...

 _'_ _Who's that over there with Marcus? Lovely lass, isn't she?' Shawn commented._

 _'_ _Hmm... Beautiful,' Caroline narrowed her eyes at the girl talking animatedly with Marcus Hunter. 'She must be new in town, I've never seen her before.' Curiosity nagging her, she walked up to the couple, Shawn close behind, still holding their protest signs. 'Hello Marcus.'_

 _'_ _Mr and Mrs Brady, fancy meeting you here!' Marcus said in his usual jovial way. Turning to his companion, he placed his hands on her shoulders. 'I want to introduce a friend of mine, Dr. Carly Manning. Carly, this is Kayla's Mum and Dad.'_

 _Caroline hoped her surprise didn't show on her face. The girl looked too young for a doctor, early twenties at least. Mostly likely an intern. And she looked so... what was the word, chic. The simple but expensively cut white blouse she had on coupled with her hair style would cause anyone to mistake her for a fashion model._

 _Carly's eyes shone warmly as she replied, 'pleased to meet you both.'_

 _'_ _Hi,' she replied._

 _'_ _Our pleasure, doctor.' Shawn smiled._

 _Another thing, Caroline silently noted, there was a slight trace of an accent in her cultured tone... German or Dutch, she wasn't sure but she could hear it. Marcus was a workaholic, it was about time he got himself a girlfriend. And she liked this Carly Manning very much already._

Rising, Caroline went to the cabinet and pulled out a candle. Placing it on the counter, she lit it then got down on her knees, bowing her head in prayer.

::::::::::::::::::::

 _He watched her face closely as she broke the fortune cookie, her eyes widening as she pulled out the solitaire diamond ring. For a minute he worried she would find it too small, but her expression was of surprise and delight. She stared at him, smiling; unable to speak._

 _'_ _What's an engagement without an engagement ring, huh?' he grinned._

 _'_ _This is... beautiful,' she whispered, hugging him. 'It's just so beautiful!'_

 _'_ _Yeah,' he chuckled, stroking her hair. 'Told you there's good fortune in there.'_

 _'_ _I love it. It's beautiful.' She pulled away, still holding the ring. Considering she was a Countess with probably a king's fortune worth of jewellery languishing in a deposit box somewhere, he was deeply moved at her reaction, like she'd just received a very special gift._

 _'_ _I'm trying to think of what to say, say the right thing, just in the right way.'_

 _She shook her head, eyes bright with tears. 'You don't have to say anything.'_

 _'_ _You're right; it's exactly what I figured out. Because when you and I were on top of the Castillo, on top of the world...we said it all.'_

 _Taking the ring, he slid it on her slim finger, the diamond glittering in the candle light._

 _'_ _All there is...what I feel. All I have to do is look at you, all that I got going inside... there are no words.'_

 _She nodded solemnly, slanted green eyes fixed on him._

 _'_ _Only music... and the silence.' He continued, echoing her words to him at Izzy's loft. Looking down at Carly, his love for her rendered him at a loss for more words. But then again, they needed no words at all. Their love for each other was more than evident._

 _Holding her cheek, he whispered emotionally, 'love you, princess.'_

 _Sobbing, she hugged him again, pressing her cheek against his. 'I love you too. I love you so much!'_

 _Bo, are you still there?_

 _I'm here. Keep talking, princess._

 _For a minute there I lost you._

 _I was suddenly thinking about the night I gave you the ring. Remember?_

 _Like I'd ever forget. You hid it in a fortune cookie._ She chuckled. _Always full of surprises._

 _It makes everything we do more fun, don't you think?_

 _No complaints here. Every day was always an adventure with you, sailor._

 _And we're going to have more of them. When I get you out of there, the first thing we're going to do is go sailing. The whole day; just the two of us._

 _I can't wait. But what I really want right now is hold you and Olivia and Ciara again._

 _Long as I get to hold you first._

He heard her chuckle softly. _I hope hearing me say I love you hasn't gotten old._

 _Never. And I love you too, Carly Marie. More than you possibly know._

Bo stiffened as he suddenly heard a choking noise. Then a gasp.

 _Princess, what's wrong? Talk to me!_

 _I can't breathe!_ More choking. _Bo, I can't breathe!_

'Carly, don't cash out on me now!' He shouted out loud, Roman and the others almost jumping out of their skins.

'What the hell is this shit, Bo!' Max snapped, completely fed up. They've been driving for well over two hours and all that time, Bo would fall into some trance before saying 'straight ahead,' or 'getting close.'

'Quiet!' Roman, who was driving, admonished him sharply. 'He's had visions before and we've got nothing else to lead us to Carly. He knows what he's doing!'

Brady leaned forward anxiously. 'Uncle Bo, what's happening... is Carly okay?'

'She's losing oxygen, fast...' Bo's voice shook.

Steve cursed. 'Do you think we're anywhere near her now?'

Bo was about to respond when his eye caught on a familiar sign on the side of the road. It read: "Green Oaks, Four Miles Ahead."

 _OF COURSE!_ He and Carly had taken Nicky and Shawn-Douglas camping there over Vivian's objections. Where else would that woman's sick mind turn to, the last place any one would guess.

 _'_ I'll say we are!' he exclaimed. 'Rom, drive straight to Green Oaks... that's where she is!'

 _I'm coming, baby...we're almost there. You've got to hold on, you hear me?_

Roman picked up speed, three police cars following close behind.

Carly struggled to breathe in the now airless casket, holding her head to quell the waves of dizziness hitting her with full force. Gasping, she unbuttoned her blouse, unfastening the front of her bra but it gave very little comfort, her lungs were starting to feel like lead. There was no air left in the oxygen tank.

 _Hurry Bo... please, please... hurry!_ She tried to say to him but then blacked out.

 _Carly... Carly, say something!_

'She's not answering me, Roman!'

'Just a few more miles, little brother. We'll get to her on time.'

 _Please God, don't let her die... don't take her away from me!_

After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at their destination.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Dizzy from the impact of Lawrence's fist and the edge of the desk, she shook her head, trying to focus. He was kicking Sarah who was trying to crawl away, screaming and crying. She pulled herself up on shaky knees and out of the corner of her eye; the antique dagger glittered up at her from where it lay. She picked up without hesitation, heart beating fast. Their freedom was a few seconds away; she couldn't afford to miss her target._

 _She meant to catch him unawares by stabbing him from behind but he suddenly spun round, the knife's point getting him in the heart instead. She didn't care if it took several more stabs to end his miserable life; Lawrence Alamain's reign of abuse was going to end tonight._

 _'_ _You... would kill... your own father...?' he gasped faintly, cold fingers grasping her wrist._

 _'_ _You... are not my father,' she hissed in his face before pushing him away from her, sending him sprawling on the ground._

'Mummy?'

Kayla jerked awake at the sound of Olivia's faint voice, hurrying over to her.

'Olivia?'

Olivia opened her eyes, staring up at Kayla. 'It's alright, Mummy...' she whispered. 'He's dead, I stabbed him.'

'I know... I know, honey,' Kayla soothed her, 'go back to sleep now.'

'He's dead... he can't hurt us again...'

'Yes, yes...' Kayla kissed her forehead, stroking her curls, 'and I'm so proud of you. Now close your eyes... that's it...'

:::::::::::::

The strange force within Bo told him to follow the path on the left and he took it, certain he was almost there; the others following close behind, shivering in the cold night air.

Bo suddenly ran forward. 'There! It's over here, you guys!' He shouted excitedly.

By the light of their torches, they could see a spot that looked like it was recently dug up.

Snatching a shovel from one of the officers, Bo frantically began digging; Roman, Steve, Brady, Max and Phillip feverishly joining in; sending chunks of dirt and snow flying in their haste to get to the buried woman.

'Come on; put your backs into it!' Bo snarled, sinking the shovel deep into the earth again, telling himself that Carly was still alive. She just had to be... she has every reason to live!

On and on they dug until suddenly their shovels struck wood.

'Almost there now!' Steve shouted.

Hearts hammering painfully in their chests, they dug up some more dirt until the casket finally came into view.

Dropping his shovel, Bo leaped into the pit, shaking fingers feeling the side of the casket for the lid.

'Use this!' Roman tossed down a crowbar an officer handed to him. Catching it, Bo prised the lid open, revealing the woman inside.

' _Carly!'_ he choked tearfully, running his hands over her face amidst triumphant shouts from the men above.

Brady and Steve jumped into the pit and helped Bo lift her out of the casket.

Several hands reached out and Carly was half –carried, half pulled out of the pit.

'Stand back, all of you!' Roman barked at the men. Roughly nudging everyone aside, Bo knelt over Carly, tilted her head and opened her mouth, breathing deeply into it. Steve crouched beside him, holding Carly's wrist.

'Carly... come on baby... breathe, open your eyes...' he whispered, brushing back her hair and administered rescue breathing again but it still yielded no result.

'Please, Carly...' he begged, tears falling down his cheeks. 'Come on... come on... I'm not letting you leave me again! Breathe!' he began compressing her chest, the others watching with bated breath.

'I'm getting a pulse!' Steve cried out. 'Keep going!'

Bo didn't need to be told twice, his hands repeated the compressions over and over.

At last, Carly's chest began to rise and fall slowly. 'It's working!' Brady exclaimed, almost weeping with relief.

'Carly?' Bo held her face anxiously. 'Carly, can you hear me?'

Carly's lips half parted, her eye lids fluttering. Then suddenly she began to cough.

'Oh thank God!' The men gave a deafening cheer as Bo held her in a vice grip.


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER 48

Carly opened her eyes as Bo slipped beside her on the narrow hospital bed, careful not to kick her bandaged right foot. As soon as they arrived, she was given more oxygen and thoroughly examined for broken bones and internal injuries and the whole time Bo didn't leave her side, holding fast to the hand that bore his ring and Carly in turn refused to let go of his for a second. Besides a sprained ankle she had a sore back, bruised ribs and she felt very stiff, achy and tired all over. Everyone, including members of staff still around made a huge fuss over her, piling her with questions which Bo firmly put a stop to and sent them all out so that Carly could get some much needed rest. Roman squeezed Carly's shoulder before leaving; Patch dragged his weary but very much relieved wife home while Bo sent the boys to the beach house to catch some sleep, thanking them profusely for their help. They kissed and hugged Carly in turn before leaving; Bo couldn't help but notice how she held on to Brady for a long minute with an expression on her face he didn't understand.

'How do you feel?'

'I'll be okay. Olivia?'

'Sound asleep and her temperature's down like Kayla said. She's going to get a wonderful surprise when she wakes up.'

'Maybe you should've gone home with the boys, you could use some sleep yourself.' Bo had faint dark circles under his eyes.

'Yeah right,' He kissed her forehead. 'Like I'm about to let you out of my sight for anything.'

Carly smiled faintly as she nestled closer to the man she loved, feeling safe and warm in his arms like always. 'I don't want you leave either.' she admitted.

For a while they held each other in silence; Bo had no words to tell Carly how terribly scared he'd been that he might be too late to save her and how he would've had to face their daughter with the news he had failed her. On her part, Carly couldn't begin to tell Bo how all the more precious he was to her, after everything Izzy had revealed and predicted.

'You want to talk about it?' Bo asked softly after a while.

Carly tensed. That question had to come eventually but how on earth could she even begin to explain it to him, especially since the whole thing still overwhelmed her. Besides, he may not even believe it.

'Talk about what, honey?'

'How you knew I would hear you when you called me? Even when I couldn't hear your voice something weird led me where you were... like some strong cosmic force. Did you feel it too?'

Carly raised her eyes to look at him intently. 'You'll probably think I'm crazy.'

'Why would I think that?' Bo stroked Carly's hair. 'Tell me.'

Rubbing the arm encircling her, Carly took a deep breath and told him about Izzy's visit and all she had told her. Bo listened silently, eyes not leaving her face.

'Then she told me to call you and keep calling you until you answered. She promised you would come to me and you did.' She stroked his cheek. 'You saved my life.'

Bo took her hand, brushing his lips on her knuckles. 'Wow,' he said at last. 'That's some pretty heavy stuff, princess.'

'So you believe me then.'

'You thought I wouldn't?'

Carly freed her hand to pick at the buttons of his shirt. 'I don't know Bo, I was sort of afraid I'd sound like I was full of myself or something... I'm still finding hard to believe we actually have this connection.'

'Why?'

Carly looked up at him again. 'I know what Izzy said. But I also remember that Hope's your first love, I was there when you grieved for her...'

'Carly, we've already been through this, I told you...'

'You wouldn't have left me when she came back... I know and I believe you.' she interrupted.

'Not everyone's destined to be with their first love anyway.' Bo insisted. 'Of course I wouldn't have believed that years ago when Hope and I were kids just starting out. When I lost her the first time, I thought I could never love again- that she was my one and only. But I felt this pull the day we met... from the moment I saw these eyes,' his fingers traced her eyebrows, the look on his face emotional. 'I felt angry and guilty for feeling that way so soon after losing Hope.'

'That's why you were always so aggressive whenever we ran into each other after that.'

'That's right. I didn't want to love you, or any other woman. Not just because of Hope; I didn't want to go through that kind of pain again. I wanted you far away from me as possible and I tried to stay away from you... but I never could. Before I knew it, I was falling in love. And when we finally hooked up, that strange pull got stronger.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. When Marcus and Dr. H were operating on you the night you had that elevator accident, I had this stabbing sense of terror you were slipping away. I would've barged into that damned operating room if Isabella hadn't stopped me. I never forgot that feeling after that, it was something I couldn't even explain to myself.'

'And then you talked to me the whole night, urging me to live for us and Shawn D. Even Marcus said you were the real healer.' Carly gripped his arm. 'Does this mean it's always been there and we never knew?'

'Everything all adds up, including the time you came back to me. I kept wondering why it happened just at the time I was so miserable and angry over the divorce but for the most part, I was just so thankful I had my princess back.'

Carly held back her tears, with difficulty. 'There's something else, Bo. Something I told Isabella.'

'What's that?'

Carly swallowed. 'If... Hope had come back when we were married... I don't think I would've stayed.' Her heart clenched at the stricken look on Bo's face.

'Are you serious? You mean to tell me you wouldn't have trusted my love for you after all that time?' his voice shook. 'After all we shared, _all we went through?!_ '

'No... No, of course not!' Carly's hand gripped his face, her face pleading. 'I know you loved me. I would've left because I would have felt so guilty that Hope came back from her ordeal to find us so happy... that I owed her something to make up for those lost years.'

'Me.' he bit out, his face hard.

'It would have been for your sake, too.' Carly said tearfully. 'She was Shawn D's Mum and ... above anything else I would've wanted you to be happy. I loved you more than life itself and I love you now, more than ever. Can you understand what I'm saying now?'

Tears pouring his face, he pressed his lips on her fingers; holding them against his face.

'I understand. And I would've followed you to the ends of the earth and dragged you back kicking and screaming. Our Mayan wedding wasn't symbolic after all; it spiritually joined us forever, like Izzy said. What happened tonight more than proved it.'

'Doesn't it scare you?' Carly asked softly, relieved he wasn't angry with her anymore. 'To love this deep?'

'Yes and no. Yes, because I don't know what I'll do if I lost you for good.' He touched her face, his fingers tracing his lips, her cheeks and chin. 'No because I know our future days will have no number. None.' His eyes went over the beautiful, beloved face, staggered at all she'd told him. If she was precious to him before, she was priceless now.

'There are many things we'll never be able to explain, Carly. Why two people from totally different worlds ran into each other, fell in love, stayed together against all odds and found each other again after so many years. What matters is it's now a certainty we'll be like this forever and I'm never letting you go.'

'Spiritual partners for life.' Carly smiled through her tears. 'Even a wedding ceremony can't possibly bring us closer than we are right now.'

'Does that mean you don't want to marry me anymore?'

'Of course I still want to marry you, stupid. But now that we know what we know now, is there any hurry?'

'I guess not. As long as there's still going to be a wedding, I can wait.' he brushed back her hair from her face. 'I love you, princess. I love you so much.'

'I love you too.' she wept softly. 'Oh Bo...'

Bo captured Carly's lips, his mouth fierce and possessive as he kissed her breathless, remembering how close he'd come to losing her. Carly kissed him back, giving him her whole heart and soul.

Afterwards, as he held his future wife close to his heart, Bo felt his whole life was finally complete. For all the sixteen years they'd been apart, their lives had been turbulent; there had been love between him and Hope, all the more consuming after she'd unexpectedly returned to him and Shawn Douglas. But a marriage depended on trust and compatibility to make it last and sadly the lack of those two pillars had been one of the many reasons they'd been off and on, on and off again. Carly had suffered a whole lot more; she'd had to protect their child herself... had no memory of him for so long. But now, two spiritual partners were merged back into one, forever bond. And, Bo vowed silently, it was going to stay that way.

As Carly drifted off to sleep, the vows she recited to Bo on their Mayan wedding so many years ago came back to her:

 _I know not if the voice of man can reach to the sky_

 _I know not if the gods will hear as I pray_

 _I know not if the gifts I asked for will be granted_

 _I know not what will come to pass in our future days_

 _I hope that only good will come, my love... to you_


	49. Chapter 49

CHAPTER 49

Olivia woke up from the long therapeutic sleep to the welcome sight of her mother sitting beside her, a hand on her warm forehead.

'Ma...' she whispered, delight all over her thin pale face. 'You're here.'

'Yes, I'm here...' Carly leaned forward in her wheelchair and Olivia nestled in the arms holding her tightly.

'I'm here, sweetheart.' Carly sobbed, so happy and grateful to hold and touch her beloved child again, pressing her cheek again hers. 'And I'm never, ever going to be away from you again.'

Kissing Olivia's cheeks and stroking her dishevelled hair, Carly scanned her anxiously. 'How do you feel?'

'Much better now.' the girl smiled faintly, holding fast to Carly's hand. 'But I never want to go through that again. I was so worried about you...'

'I know... I know...my poor baby.' Carly kissed her again. 'But it's over now. Vivian can't hurt us anymore and now we can really go on with our new life.'

'Yes, I know.' Olivia replied, resigning herself to the fact that her revenge on Vivian will never be carried out but grateful that the bitch was dead even if it had been on her own terms. 'But what kind of person would do what she did? Shooting herself in the neck so that Dad will never be able to find you? Surely no one else besides her could be that cold blooded.'

Carly could easily think of another cold blooded person; Victor, who had been more than ready to let his son die rather than let him be happy with her, not even considering Shawn Douglas' trauma and grief if Bo had been the one in the elevator that fateful night. That man put the E in evil and yet, he'd gone unpunished.

'Vivian was a woman with no soul,' she said at last. 'It's the only explanation I can think of because Leopold was nothing like her; he never held my refusal to marry his son against me. Vivian on the other hand felt I humiliated the family so made it her business to make me pay for it; including kidnapping your brother and making me think he died at childbirth and the other things she did later.'

'And she died, still warped with it.' Olivia replied coldly. 'She was nothing but a fucking sociopath and I hope she's screaming in hell with her precious Lawrence as we speak.'

The hard look in Olivia's eyes disappeared in an instant as she suddenly smiled. 'But in the meantime, where's Daddy?'

'He went home to get a few things; he was here the whole night. '

'I never doubted he'd find you. But how did he? Did he get that man who tried to kill me to talk after all?'

Carly hesitated. She and Olivia have never had secrets between them but what had passed between her and Bo last night was deeper than magic itself to reveal to anyone.

'Actually...' she began then frowned. 'Who are you talking about?'

Olivia told her about the shootout and how she'd recognised the shooter as the poisoner after he was subdued by Bo's guards.

'My God...' Carly gasped in horror, gripping Olivia's arm.

'It's alright Ma, someone pulled me down and Nathan was wonderful too, he tried to grab the gun from him. Then we found a text from Vivian in his cell phone telling him where she was. I bet anything he's kicking himself right now for not deleting it.'

Carly shuddered, more thankful than ever that Vivian could no longer harm her or her child.

'Well we're both safe and your father I'll definitely make sure Vivian's accomplice gets what he deserves.'

'Knowing Dad, he'll make sure that son of a bitch gets hard time. Dad really came through in all this, didn't he?'

'Like always.' Carly smiled, pride in her lover shinning in her eyes. 'You should know by now when your father sets his mind on something he gets it done no matter what, especially when it comes to his family.'

'I know, it's more than obvious... from everything he says and does. Last night, when he promised me he'll bring you back safely, I really saw the man from all those tales you told me about him... the rebel who'll do anything for the people he loves. No one can possibly question why you fell in love, everything that makes him is so fab, Ma. Don't you sometimes wish you could go back to the beginning.. .when you two first started?'

Carly smiled wryly, remembering their first meeting like it was yesterday.

'Actually, we didn't have the best start.'

'I know all about that, you had an exchange of words at the pier...'

'That wasn't our first real encounter. It took place six years before I arrived here, in Alamainia.'

Olivia stared at Carly with great astonishment. 'Alamainia? How...?'

Carly took a deep breath. 'Remember I told you my marriage to Lawrence was arranged when I was a child?'

'Yes.'

'Well I was determined not to go through with it, I refused to be dictated to by my parents so as soon as I could, I left Nordica and moved to France to attend college and decide where to go from there. There I met a man who introduced himself as James and I fell madly in love with him... he was so handsome and charismatic, everything I imagine my knight in shining armour would be. He spoiled me rotten and I felt like I was living the ultimate romance. Then one day, he said we were invited to a masquerade ball hosted by Vivian Alamain in Alamainia so we went. That's where I got the biggest shock of my life... James turned out to be...'

' _Bloody hell_...' Olivia gasped, shocked. 'Lawrence! He'd been using a false identity to trap you to the altar!'

Carly nodded.

'Then how did you really meet my father?'

'Well...'

 _'What difference does it make what my name is?' snapped Lawrence. 'I'm still the man you fell in love with!'_

 _'The man I thought I knew doesn't exist!' she hurled back. 'All this time you were laughing behind my back...using charm and poetry to seduce me. Did you honestly think I'd take it lying down?'_

 _'You're acting like a child! And I can't believe you walked out on our engagement party!'_

 _'A bloody trap that's what it was! You should have thought things through before you decided to trick me! I told my parents two things years ago; l'll never ever marry Lawrence Alamain and my life's mine and mine ALONE. So I'm telling you again, it's over between us.' Taking her purse, she got up with the excruciating need to be far away from him as possible._

 _'No, we're not Katarina! You're not walking out on me like you did last night!' Lawrence rose at the same time, gripping her arms._

 _'Let go of me!'_

 _'You're going to be my wife, whether you like it or not! You were promised to me!' he snarled._

 _'Go to hell! Let go, you're hurting me!' she struggled under his iron grip, almost staggering._

 _'Hey!' a voice from behind them sounded. 'Leave her alone!'_

 _'Back off!' Lawrence snarled at the stranger._

 _She struggled again desperately but Lawrence stubbornly held on to her._

 _'I said let her go!' the stranger, who sounded American insisted, pushing Lawrence away from her. 'If you want to come after somebody, come after me... leave the girl alone!'_

 _She suddenly found herself free as Lawrence furiously turned on her rescuer, taking a swing at him._

 _Scrambling away from the two men, she stood aside, staring in dismay but the long haired stranger held his own as he blocked Lawrence's blows, punching him in return._

 _Lawrence suddenly turned round and made a dart at her, but the stranger pulled him back. Not dawdling a minute longer, she ran out of the cafe and kept on running..._

'That man was Dad?' Olivia whispered incredulously. 'And you never saw each other again until you moved to Salem? My God, he must've been...'

'He didn't know that girl was me and I didn't recognise him, I only caught a glimpse of his face before I ran away that day. He and Hope and Shawn D had docked in Alamainia while they were sailing round the world, on a whim he'd come ashore on his own and, through sheer coincidence, stopping at the same cafe where Lawrence and I were arguing. He later told me that story after Shawn D and your Uncle Steve's accidents because he thought that Lawrence was after him because of that fight. At the time, I couldn't tell him I knew Lawrence or that I was the missing Lady Von Leuschner. We had a lot of obstacles to cross before we were free to be together at last but I long realised that it didn't matter how fast we got there but the journey itself. We both learnt a lot of things and those obstacles only brought us closer than apart.'

'What did you learn?'

'That no matter how independent or self-sufficient you are, sometimes it's nice to have someone look out for you... as long as you return the favour. Being with your father and Shawn Douglas after that was like heaven on earth after all those years of pain and loneliness. The answer to your question earlier... even if I could turn back the clock, I wouldn't have to because we're both back at the beginning already.'

Olivia smiled, deeply moved.

'But as for you little kitten,' Carly's face turned serious. 'You have to make me a promise.'

'What's that, Ma?'

'I know you've gotten used to looking out for me but I want you to stop doing that. Don't let the need to protect me every time stand in the way of your own life. I want you to finally enjoy being a real teenage girl; go on dates, have fun with friends, embrace your youth. The past denied you of a real childhood... I don't it to now affect the rest of your growing years. '

Olivia was silent.

'Nobody's casting you aside...'

'I know Ma, I've had this conversation with Dad and you're both right. It's been just the two of us for so long that old habits die hard. I can't say I'll never stop worrying about you but I suppose it's time Dad took the reins from now on.'

'Good, I'm glad you understand.'

'But you know what Ma...' Olivia looked at Carly earnestly, 'How you and Daddy started out, it's so... odd.'

'What do you mean, darling?'

'Well look at it, he crashed into your life the very day you broke up with Lawrence ... rescued you from him. You crashed into his when he was grieving for Hope and fell in love against all odds. Then right after his marriage hit the rocks, he finally found out about us and you two are reunited after so many years. The three encounters, they sound... well, almost predestined to me. It's so uncanny.'

 _You have no idea..._ her mother thought.

 _'"So they spoke..." ' Bo read from the scroll she was holding up, "Then let there be light. Let there be dawn in the heavens and on earth."'_

 _"There will be neither glory nor grandeur in our creation until a human creature exists."_

 _And with these words of two... the world began." She concluded._

Carly blinked as Izzy suddenly materialized at the foot of the bed. She glanced at Olivia then at her with a smile on her face, giving her a knowing look. Blinking back tears, Carly nodded.

'Ma, are you alright?' Olivia asked, touching her arm.

Don't go! Carly wanted to cry as the ghost faded away, blowing her a kiss.

'Ma?'

Shaking her head, Carly turned back to Olivia, rumpling her hair. 'I'm okay. Really I am.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The previous night's events swept across town via the local grapevine, the Salem Spectator's headlines and the early morning news on T.V and radio. The Hortons and the rest of the Bradys were agog at the story as it was passed about, shocked at Vivian's demise and Carly and Olivia's narrow escape.

On getting downstairs after a long hot shower, shave and gathering a change of clothes for Carly and Olivia, Bo found the boys watching the news with Stephanie, Arianna, Will and his girlfriend Gabi, eating their breakfasts off trays at the same time.

'The phone's been ringing off the hook,' Max informed him. 'Mum said she was on her way to the hospital with Ciara.'

'Who else called?' Bo asked.

'John, Sami, Victor, Maggie and Alice...oh and Shawn D and Frankie.'

Bo groaned. 'How did they find out?'

'Shawn found out from Justin then he called Frankie thinking he already knew about it. Frankie's really mad; he said he's flying in as soon as he could.'

'Yeah... to chew me out real good.' Bo muttered, vividly picturing Frankie's wrath.

'Funny... the news didn't say anything about EJ.'

All eyes turned to Will.

'What does he have to do with this?' Brady demanded.

'Granny told me EJ spotted the perp first and pulled Olivia down before he could get a clean shot.'

'Nathan was there too,' Stephanie added. 'Mum said he tried to get the gun away from the guy.'

Phillip whistled. 'Alright Nathan!' The others gave a big whoop.

'And what exactly was EJ doing at the hospital in the first place?' Bo snapped, grateful his daughter was saved but not at all pleased at EJ's part in it.

Will shrugged, sobering at the menacing look on Bo's face. 'My first guess would be he went to see Lexie.'

Bo exchanged a meaningful glance with Brady, remembering their conversation months ago. But then Will could be right and he was worrying about nothing. Still, the very last person he wanted to be indebted to was EJ DiMera; Stefano would definitely milk his son's heroic action for what it's worth.

'Do you want me to make you some breakfast?' Arianna piped up.

'No thanks Ari; I'll just grab some coffee before I head back to the hospital. You guys are coming with, right?'

They all affirmed and Bo went to the kitchen.

'I guess Victor will be relieved that Olivia made it,' Stephanie commented. 'He must've worried himself sick.'

'Right.' Brady scoffed. 'He worried himself sick but never went over to visit her... and took Vivian's side!'

'Are you going to start that again?' Phillip snapped.

'I don't care what you and Justin swallowed from him; his behaviour's been way too bizarre...'

'Okay, so it was a little extreme but he was trying to get incriminating evidence. Maybe it didn't work but at least the bitch's dead now, give it a rest.'

In the middle of the argument, no one noticed Gabi slipping away to the kitchen.

Bo was pouring coffee in a mug as she walked in. 'Hey, Gabi.'

'Hey.' Gabi replied quietly. 'Do you mind if I have a word with you?'

Bo regarded the girl with mild curiosity. 'Sure. What's on your mind?

'Something you need to know... about Mr Kiriakis.'

Bo lowered the cup in his hand, eyes narrowing. 'Which one?'

Gabi swallowed. 'Victor. And I haven't told this to anyone, not even Will.'

Bo indicated one of the stools besides the counter, taking a seat beside her.

'Alright, talk.'

Gabi told her story from beginning to end.


	50. Chapter 50

CHAPTER 50

Olivia opened her eyes when she felt someone kissing her forehead. This time, it was Nathan's handsome face hovering over hers, smiling. 'Hey, you.'

'Well hello,' she smiled back, sitting up. 'I wondered when you'll come and see me.'

'I came by earlier but Caroline and Ciara were with you, I didn't want to interrupt.' He held up an ice-cream container. 'Brought you a little contraband. Strawberry.'

'Smashing.'

Nathan opened it for her, handing her a plastic spoon. 'I thought I'd take this chance before the rest of the family showed up. Caroline and Ciara left already?'

'No, they went to see Ma. Poor Ciara... she climbed up on the bed, covering me with kisses and kept asking when I'm coming home.'

'You can't blame her for missing you so much.'

'I don't, I've missed the little cherub too.' Olivia smiled. 'She told me how she and Theo have been taking care of Phoebe. I have to make it up to her... Grandy said she's been so worried.'

'She's not the only one,' Nathan said, brushing back her hair. Olivia met his eyes steadfastly but had no words to say.

'The whole time you were in a coma and what almost happened to you last night... I've never been so scared,' he whispered, cupping her face. 'If anything ever happened to you again...'

'Nathan...'

'Olivia, I love you. And you can't tell me you don't feel the same way,' he added firmly. 'Because I won't believe it. And if it's still my family you're worrying about, they can't tell me how to run my life and besides Gram already talked to them.'

Olivia bit her lip, staring down at the ice cream in her hand. It should be so easy to tell Nathan she loved him too, but did she? She did have feelings for him, deep feelings she couldn't deny but something still held her back. And it wasn't his family's hostility towards her mother, not anymore. Until it's completely resolved and she was absolutely sure of what she felt for Nathan Horton, she couldn't promise him anything for now.

Nathan stroked the glossy chestnut curls, wondering what was going through her mind. She was like a rare fragile butterfly and the last thing he wanted to do was put pressure on her and make her withdraw away from him again.

Finally she looked up, green eyes fixed on him.

'You're the most wonderful person I've ever met,' she said softly, slim fingers touching his face. 'And I care deeply about you...'

She was cut short by Nathan's warm mouth exploring hers. In spite of everything she found herself kissing him back, as eagerly as he was kissing her.

'Nathan,' she whispered against his lips. 'Nathan, wait...'

'I think I've waited long enough.' Nathan held her head with both hands, eyes blazing. 'You have no idea how long I've waited for us to be like this. I knew I loved you the minute I first saw you. All I thought of doing was hold you in my arms, taste this gorgeous mouth.' Which he did again, slipping his arms round her.

Olivia pulled away resolutely. 'No, Nathan. I really need for you to listen to me.'

'What's wrong?' he asked, hurt.

'Nothing wrong,' she assured him hurriedly, running her hand over his hair. 'I can't do this.'

'What do you mean?' Nathan looked confused. 'I thought...'

'It's not you or Hope or your family... it's me. I've never been in love before, I need to know what I feel for you is the real thing. This is all still new to me... you know the type of life I lived before coming here.'

'But you can't think every guy's like your stepfather. I could never treat you the way he treated you and Carly.'

'I know, Nathan.' Olivia rubbed his cheek. 'I want to experience what my parents have but until I process these feelings, you and I will be having a one sided relationship. And you don't deserve that.'

Nathan sighed. 'So what are we exactly, Olivia? Just friends in the meantime?'

'We're two people who are keeping it casual, in the meantime. It doesn't mean we'll be avoiding each other, we just won't be dating officially.' Olivia replied quietly. 'And I'm not making any promises right now. Alright?'

Nathan cursed as his beeper went off in his pocket. Pulling it out he looked at it briefly before facing Olivia again.

'Okay. I understand completely. Take all the time you need, no pressures from me.' he touched her hair.

'Thank you,' Olivia took his hand, kissing it. 'It means a lot to me that you understand.'

Nathan smiled back her tenderly. 'As far as I'm concerned, you're more than worth the wait.' Leaning over, he kissed her on the mouth, lightly this time. 'I'll see you later.'

'Okay,' she settled back in bed, watching him as he left, closing the door behind him.

Olivia sighed heavily, relieved that Nathan wasn't angry with her. But she' d only told him half the truth, if he only knew the other reason for her hesitation...

'Damn it,' she muttered, pressing her hand to her eyes in despair. 'Why? Why is this happening?'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'I heard in the news Dr. Manning was found last night. Is she alright?'

'Still a little shaken but she's going to be okay. But as for you, we need to talk.'

'Can't it wait? I want to see Olivia.'

'Which is what I want to trash out, what the hell are you doing?'

EJ put the gifts he brought for Olivia on a nearby chair before turning to stare his sister down. 'I already had this discussion with Father and Kate; I'm not ready to start it all over again with you.'

'Well, you're going to have to some time,' Lexie refused to back down. 'And you're going to tell me the truth. I've been mulling hard over this and I really hope I reached the wrong conclusion. EJ, please tell me you're not chasing Olivia. '

'You may call it chasing, I call it wooing because I love that girl to distraction.'

The shocked look on his sister's face said it all.

'I know what you're going to say; I still can't believe it myself but it's true. She brings out these wonderful new feelings I've never had before for a woman...'

'Don't you mean an erection?' Lexie said sarcastically.

EJ glared at her. 'That's an uncalled for, _stupid_ assessment...'

'Well excuse me for not properly grasping the fact that my brother has the hots for another Brady girl and about to start another clash between our families! Look at what happened between you and Sami...'

'I made my own mistakes but it's not like she was perfect herself; the way she played both me and Lucas Horton for fools and deliberately kept her pregnancy from me. Olivia is totally different from her; I just know she's the one. And before you say it, I'm well aware of the age difference and it doesn't matter to me either- she has all the maturity and inner beauty Sami lacks and I love her very much, whether you or anyone else choose to believe it.'

Lexie was silent for a while, completely staggered.

'There's no way Bo 'll give you his blessing,' she said at last, shaking her head. ' _Never_. Besides him you'll have Carly, Roman and the rest of the family to contend with. A relationship between you and Olivia's simply too impossible.'

'Not when love is involved,' EJ stubbornly maintained. 'And look who's talking... years ago Abe didn't want to have anything to do with his "DiMera wife" as he so charmingly put it...'

'EJ...!'

'Against all odds you got back together, even after Brandon Walker and Tek...'

'Bottom line...' Lexie snapped, infuriated he'd brought a touchy subject up, 'Bo and Carly will never allow you to date their daughter! Bo just got her back after all those years at the mercy of that stepfather of hers; and after this episode with Vivian, the last thing she needs are more complications in her life! You better get over this weird fixation right now before it leads to another massive conflict, for God's sake!'

'Sorry sis,' EJ drawled, 'I'm afraid I can't do that. I've finally found true love and I won't let anything or anyone keep me away from her, not even you.'

'You're playing with fire, EJ,' Lexie protested. 'Bo will skin you alive when he finds out about this...'

'He and Dr. Manning will realise my feelings for Olivia are sincere by the by the time we're ready to tell them. I'll never hurt her in anyway.'

'Oh yes you will, EJ... you're going to force her to choose between you and her parents and possibly estrange her from her family if you persist in pursuing this... You're living in a fool's paradise!'

She prevented him from angrily turning away from her by grabbing his arm. 'EJ, don't do this. Leave that girl alone, and don't think you can take Bo on because we both know you won't win!'

EJ wrenched his arm away, his eyes blazing. 'I thought at least you would understand.'

'How can I?' Lexie cried. 'How on earth do you expect me to understand or condone a major disaster waiting to happen...?'

'I don't care what you or anyone thinks!' EJ sharply interrupted her. 'Olivia and I are going to be together, whether you like it or not and you're in no position to sit in judgement of me, sister dear.'

Lexie grabbed his arm again. No matter what he'd done in the past he was still her brother and much as this sudden development horrified her, something told her to give him the benefit of the doubt.

'All right, you love Olivia- I believe you. But you can't use what happened last night to get her feel the same way.'

'Damn it, Lexie! ' EJ snapped, affronted. But then again she had the right to be sceptical. He'd done so many things in the past for anyone in Salem to believe he was turning his life round for the better. That and the stain in his name. Lexie was able to scale through it, it now remained for him to do the same.

'That's not my intention,' he assured Lexie, picking up the large stuffed Panda and bouquet of yellow roses he'd brought for Olivia. 'What I did last night, I would do it again in a heartbeat. And stop worrying about me hurting Olivia; I will never do that to her.'

Lexie sighed heavily, shaking her head. 'I'm still not happy about this EJ. I can't stop you but listen to me. If Olivia says she's not interested, please, PLEASE promise me you won't push it. She's still so young and been through enough drama, okay?'

Not bothering to reply, EJ made his way to Olivia's room.

::::::::::::::::::::::

'That's what he kept saying, "I need to be sure, make sure you're thorough" and he was so agitated the whole time.' said Gabi.

Bo had not moved a muscle throughout Gabi's narration, his face expressionless. 'And he didn't see you?'

'No, once I heard him mention Olivia's name I kept out of sight. And...' she added hurriedly. 'If you're worried, don't be. I looked at the results over and over... it was a positive match.'

Bo's hands were clenched so tight the veins stood out, his eyes now blazing with utter fury. Victor's bizarre behaviour during Olivia's coma was gradually starting to make sense, just remaining a few more pieces of the puzzle.

'Thanks Gabi, you just did me a huge service.' He patted the girl's shoulder. 'Of course I don't have to tell you to keep this in confidence.'

'I won't tell anyone.' She promised truthfully.

Bo got up as Stephanie and Arianna entered with the breakfast trays. 'Ari, Steff; you all go ahead to the hospital and tell Carly and Olivia I'll look in on them later, there's something I have to do first.'

'Okay sure,' Stephanie nodded.

'Thanks, the stuff I got for them are behind the couch.' Grabbing his keys and jacket, Bo departed, unnoticed by the boys who were still watching T.V.

Starting the car, his mind was full of dark thoughts; angry, vengeful thoughts. If what he suspected was true thanks to what Gabi just told him, Victor was finally going to get his ultimate punishment and this time, he won't escape it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Olivia looked up when she heard a knock on the door. 'Come in.' she said, placing the empty ice cream container on the nightstand.

EJ entered, his face lighting up at the sight of her. 'Hello Olivia. I wanted to see how you were after last night's excitement.'

Olivia swallowed, glad he couldn't read her thoughts. Part of her hated him for the dilemma she was in, the other part was shamefully glad to see him.

'Hello, EJ.' She replied quietly.

How was it possible to have feelings for two _completely_ different men?


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

'I owe you my life.' Olivia said. 'I won't forget what you did.'

'You don't owe me anything, Olivia. I couldn't let that bastard kill you. What mattered to me at that moment was your safety.' EJ squeezed her hands before pulling her close, revelling in the soft, slim body against his, one hand reaching up to stroke her curls.

He smiled when he felt her arms encircle his neck, but when he moved his lips towards hers, Olivia backed away. After kissing Nathan, doing the same to EJ would be sheer sacrilege.

'You have to leave; my sister and grandmother will be back any minute and the last thing I need is them finding us like this.' She shifted away from him.

'I wish you wouldn't be so afraid of me.'

Olivia looked at him coldly. 'I'm afraid of _nothing_ , least of all _you_.'

That was true, but she was afraid all the same. Afraid of how he made her feel. The whole thing still horrified her but she was determined to quell these feelings for her own sake; she simply couldn't fall in love with a DiMera.

'Alright, I'm sorry for putting it that way. But I won't apologise for what I feel for you.'

'AND I'm sorry but I don't intend to be Salem's _Lolita_.' Olivia said bluntly. She saw the hurt in his eyes but went on. 'I'm being realistic here. It's not just the age difference, I'm a Brady and you're a DiMera... you're my cousin's ex-husband for God sake!'

'If I wasn't a DiMera, will all that matter to you?' EJ asked, equally bluntly.

Olivia stared at him in frustration. It was like talking to a brick wall.

'You seem to also forget all the misery you caused Sami; you want me to just overlook that? '

'If you knew of Samantha's crimes too, you wouldn't be too quick to judge me. No wait,' he grabbed her hand as she made a noise of disgust. 'I'm not trying to justify myself; for a long time I was ashamed of what I did. I'm not that man anymore Olivia, I swear! I need for you to believe that and the love I have for you.'

Olivia exhaled sharply. 'Please don't say that to me.'

'Why?' he insisted.

'Because we can never be together and you're putting me in a very awkward position!' she snapped. 'My parents and the family... your family! I know all about the feud, not just about you and Sami; we can't be the cause of another altercation between them!'

EJ was silent for a while.

'I don't want an altercation either. But I'm not ready to give up my feelings just like that all the same. And why do I get this idea that you are using the feud between our families to hide your own feelings?'

'I don't know what I feel for you!' she cried, then clamped a hand to her mouth. EJ stared at her, a smile lightening his face.

'So... you do feel something. Look at me!' he closed his hand over the back of her neck, forcing her to face him. The exquisitely beautiful face was bright red, her eyes filled with emotion.

'Olivia, tell me the truth... do you love me?'

She shook her head. 'I don't know.'

'You hate me?'

Hesitation then another shake of the head. 'No.'

EJ moved his face towards hers again but she turned away just in time. 'I want you to leave, EJ... I can't be around you right now.'

'Olivia, don't you see, this was meant to be!' EJ insisted, holding her face between his hands. 'I knew it... I just knew you felt something too, I never gave up on that.'

'This is wrong...' she whispered.

'You can't call something Fate brought about wrong.' EJ disagreed. 'We're meant to be together.'

'EJ, I don't want you having false hopes. Yes, I do have feelings for you... but it's probably just infatuation... a crush if you will...'

'From any other young girl I would believe that, from you... no.'

Olivia pulled away. 'It doesn't matter what you believe. We can never be together.' looking at him she added firmly, 'this time it's me talking. I can't be with you because you're a complication I don't need in my life. And that's the truth.' She raised her chin, her eyes fixed on his.

Without a word, EJ pressed his lips against her hand and left the room, closing the door silently behind him.

I did the right thing, Olivia told herself.

Yes? A voice in her head mocked her. Then why do you feel like running after him?

Before she could allow herself give in to tears, a loud knock on the door startled her.

'Knock, Knock...' Brady sing songed before entering, followed by Phillip, Max and the girls. After a while, more members of the family trouped in and Olivia momentarily forgot her inner sadness.

::::::::::::::::::::::

The first thing Bo did when Gus was led into the interrogation room was punch him squarely in the mouth, sending him sprawling on the ground. Gus' lip, already split and swollen from EJ's fist the previous night started bleeding again. Davidson pulled him roughly to his feet, loathing all over her face.

'Bo, he's not worth it.' Hope admonished.

'Don't start telling me what I can or cannot do! ' Bo's voice shook with rage as he glared at the lout who almost brought about the deaths of his daughter and the woman he loved.

'Believe me; I know how you feel...I'd probably do the same if he hurt Ciara.' Hope pointed out. 'But all the same, you have the satisfaction of knowing he'll be facing hard time with what we're charging him with.'

She glared at Gus, wishing Vivian was there to face her sentence as well. She'd met several criminals during the course of her career but no one came close to Evil personified like Vivian Alamain; sending her henchman to finish off Olivia, not at all contented she'd succeeded in poisoning her, then having Carly buried far out in Green Oaks of all places. Right now Roman and Rafe were out there, exhuming the body of Rex Cole, the delivery boy who Gus had killed before taking his identity that fateful night, according to the written statement she obtained after telling him Carly had been rescued. She'd relished the look of incredulous anger and bitter resignation all over that arrogant face.

'All I did was follow orders...' Gus made the mistake to say quietly.

Bo lurched towards him again but Hope prevented him. 'No, Bo!'

Bo pulled his arm from her grip, itching to reach for his gun and simply just kill the bastard right there and then. But Hope was right, he wasn't worth swinging for. Besides, there was still two more pieces left in the puzzle and he needed Gus to fill it.

'Leave us alone, Hope.'

Hope looked at him suspiciously. With the mood he was in he could easily lose control.

'I don't think that's a good idea.'

Bo gave a look that said it all and she stepped back obediently, praying he wouldn't do anything stupid.

After she left, Bo surveyed the prisoner coldly for a while. Gus kept his head bent, not daring to meet Bo's angry eyes or make any movement.

'The law's the only thing protecting you from me, because I could really kill you for what you did to Carly and my daughter.' Bo bit out.

'Like I said...'

'Repeat that statement and you'll know the real meaning of pain.'

Gus wisely shut up.

Bo moved to sit across from him. 'I'm going to ask you a few questions and you're going to tell me the truth.'

Gus finally raised his head, watching Bo warily. 'Will this give me immunity?'

Bo struggled to control his temper. 'No deals. Two questions and you will answer them... or else.'

Gus swallowed at the sheer look of hatred in Bo's eyes. 'I'm listening.'

Bo leaned forward in his seat. 'First question: was Victor Kiriakis involved in Vivian's plans to kill my daughter and Dr. Manning. Second question: who is Catherine Francesca Alamain?'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Two hours later, Bo was walking towards Carly's room after stopping to see Olivia first. Her tight hug and kisses of gratitude almost made him cry with her but he basked in her pride and love for him for saving her mother. As he got to Carly's door, he could hear loud pitched laughter. Grinning, he entered, acknowledging everyone's enthusiastic greetings but his eyes were only for the woman in the hospital bed, flowers and balloons in every corner of the room. John was quick to see the look that passed between the couple, thinking somebody should have an extinguisher handy to hose them down; that look was intense enough to make them burst into flames.

'Come on everybody, I think a certain pair really need to be alone.'

Laughing again, they hugged Carly in turn before departing in a body. As soon as the door closed, Bo sat on the bed; drawing Carly in his arms, pressing his face against her neck.

Carly felt him tremble. 'Bo, what's wrong?' she asked anxiously.

'Let's not talk right now, princess.' Bo held her tighter. 'Right now I just want to sit here and hold you.'

'Okay.' She whispered, rubbing his back.

The more he thought over what Gus Pascal and Gabi Hernandez had told him, the more the hatred burning within him intensified. Carly and their precious daughter had almost died... Victor had been a part of Vivian's diabolical crime. The whole time Olivia lay between life and death he'd known Vivian had poisoned her, had defended her and Bo finally knew the reason why. The man was simply pure evil and right now he was undecided on how he was going to punish him.

If Carly and Olivia had died...

Blinking back tears, Bo kissed Carly's neck, moving up to her cheek then mouth. Her fingers gripped his hair, holding his head down as they kissed hotly and hungrily. Using his tongue to the utmost, Bo poured all the love he had for Carly in the kiss, unable to get enough of the soft sweet mouth; her heart beating against his chest as her arms tightened round his neck.

Finally he raised his head. Carly's face was flushed, lips pink and slightly swollen from the kiss; Nile-green eyes glowing.

'I wish I had enough words to tell you just how much I love you.' he murmured.

'Remember what you once said years ago?' Carly replied softly, her thumb rubbing his lower lip. 'We don't need words.'

'No, we don't.' Bo agreed, kissing her again, more gently but possessively all the same.

'Arianna gave me your message.'

'Yeah, I had to make arrangements to see that scum is put away for a very long time.' Bo replied grimly.

'So who is he?'

'Augustus Pascal, Vivian's bodyguard/goon. He came with Vivian but kept a low profile the whole time, all the better to carry out her orders. He can never hurt you or our little girl... ever again. In the meantime, how's my lady?'

'Better. Lexie said I'll be discharged tomorrow but Olivia has to stay a while for a series of injections.'

'Tomorrow can't come soon enough; I can't stand facing an empty bed tonight.' Bo grumbled.

Carly chuckled, kissing him. 'Just one more day.'

Bo smiled, running his hands over her hair. 'I got a few things planned for us.'

'Like what?' she asked, interested.

'Well we'll go sailing for the whole day like I promised once Olivia's comes home. Afterwards, what do you say we go up to the cabin?'

'I would love that!' Carly exclaimed. 'Olivia will love it there...'

'Whoa, slow down, princess! Kitten's not invited.'

'What?' Carly slapped his shoulder indignantly. 'What do you mean she's not invited?'

'Because much as I love our daughter, I want you all to myself for a while; our romantic date got interrupted remember? Besides, Ciara doesn't want Olivia out of her sight; this whole thing with the poisoning really scared her. I already told Olivia and she agreed with me.'

'Really agreed with you or you managed to persuade her not to come with us?'

'I swear she's okay with it and she really wants to spend time with Ciara... and Nathan I think.'

Carly's eyebrows went up. 'Nathan Horton? Really?'

'You don't mind do you?'

'Of course I don't mind, it's just after Mickey died... she didn't seem so keen on Nathan anymore. But if they want to start a relationship now, I'm fine with it; she really needs to lead her own life now. And he really came through for her last night.'

'Nathan's a great guy,' Bo agreed, 'but I hope he takes things slow; Olivia's been through enough. On the other hand, I'd choose Nathan over that...' he stopped himself short.

'Over who?' Carly asked sharply.

Bo could have kicked himself but it was already too late. 'EJ DiMera was here last night too. Apparently, Olivia was talking a little walk and EJ pulled her to safety when Gus fired at her.'

Carly was surprised. Olivia hadn't mentioned him; she only said "someone" had pulled her away.

'Oh. So... he saved her, what are you worried about?'

'I just don't want Stefano hanging the fact that his son saved Olivia from being shot over my head; using it to call in a favour or something.'

Carly watched him intently. 'That's the only thing bothering you?'

'Well, I can't stomach the idea of EJ's hands on my daughter. I'm glad she's safe and sound but I don't want Olivia indebted to EJ DiMera in anyway. If he comes anywhere near to remind her what he did, he'll lose an arm.' Bo said, ominously.

'Slow down Bo, Olivia can handle herself...'

'I'm her father and I'll protect her with any means necessary.' Bo bit out, his eyes flashing as he remembered Brady's warning. A young woman like Olivia appealed to bad boys like EJ DiMera and he vowed to keep him from her.

Carly hugged him, willing him to calm down. Gradually she felt his shoulders relax and he hugged her back.

'Forget him in the meantime.' She said softly. 'We have a lot ahead of us, remember? Our sailing trip first, then the cabin...'

Bo grinned, anger forgotten. 'Yeah and let's not forget two more events coming up.'

Carly raised her eyebrows again.

'Our wedding and what comes after.' Bo reminded, tweaking her nose.

Carly smiled back. 'Most definitely. A whole lifetime with you.' she kissed him. 'It's going to be like Heaven on Earth.' She laughed suddenly. 'This trip to the cabin wouldn't by any chance be for the long awaited fishing rematch?'

'What, you think you'll win me again after all these years?' Bo asked, affronted by her laughter.

'I don't think that at all, I know I'll beat you again.' she laughed.

Bo glared at her. 'Care to make a wager on that?'

Carly glared back, struggling not to smile. 'Name your terms, Commissioner.'

Bo looked deep in the crystalline eyes. 'I catch the most fish, you'll have to clean and cook them without my help.'

'Suppose I win?'

'You're _not_ going to win.'

'Bo!'

'Alright, alright... if you win, I'll clean and cook your catch.'

'Just make sure you don't burn them this time because I can still clearly recall...' Carly's words were cut short by his mouth descending on hers again and for a long while, there was no talking.


	52. Chapter 52

CHAPTER 52

While her parents were revelling in each other's company, Olivia received yet another visitor after the family said goodbye to her.

'Hello, Tamara.' Olivia sat up in bed, glad to see her best friend.

Tamara Carver was the daughter of Abe's younger brother; born not long after Jonah was sent to prison for vigilante activities. His girlfriend Sondra had put her up for adoption so Abe and Lexie had taken her in. Because of her uncle and aunt's on and off and on again relationship over the years, Tamara's childhood was rather turbulent, causing her to develop a no nonsense attitude towards life and early maturity to Abe's chagrin. Sassy, blunt and a year older, she was a perfect foil to Olivia with whom she became fast friends after meeting her at school. The teachers and other students at Salem High on the other hand found them the very odd couple; Olivia tall and statuesque, the main reason why she looked older than her age while Tamara was petite with the grace of a ballerina.

'Hey girl.' The two young women exchanged hugs. 'Jeez ... I can count every bone under your robe. How do you feel?'

'Much better. How've been things?'

Tamara shrugged, tucking a long braid behind her ear. 'Same ole', same ole'. You haven't missed much.' She placed a paper bag filled with Galaxy bars on the nightstand already covered with _Get Well_ presents and flowers the family had brought. 'Lexie told me what happened last night. You okay?'

Olivia nodded, her face clouding over as she remembered the two men who had saved her.

Tamara saw the look immediately. 'What's wrong?'

Olivia didn't mince words, knowing too well Tamara had no patience with people who did that; neither did she. Her friend sat back and listened silently as she poured out her heart.

'I thought I knew myself quite well, now I'm not so sure.' Olivia added. 'All of a sudden I feel like the proverbial confused teenager who doesn't know what she wants and it really makes me cross.'

Tamara shook her head. 'You have to reach this phase of your life some time Olivia, no matter what. '

'I realise that. But right now, I don't know what's worse; that I have feelings for two men or that one of them is EJ DiMera.' Olivia sighed, picking at the woollen fur of the panda he'd brought her. 'And even worse, I don't know what they are, or if they are real or not. _Damn it!_ ' she spat angrily. 'Is a little relative peace too much to ask? After what happened to me and Ma; I'd thought I'd be free from more drama.'

Tamara snorted derisively. 'Girl, weirder things have happened in this town for years; before you and I ever existed. Our generation's just paying the price for the last generation's mistakes.'

'Mmm... My great-aunt falling in love with the very wrong man.' Olivia muttered. She'd heard the whole tragic story of Colleen Brady and Santo DiMera from Caroline and Shawn Douglas.

'EJ's got some nerve sniffing after you like this, I never figured him for a cradle-snatcher. Not I blame him much, you looking like the _Playmate of the Year_.'

Not being vain, Olivia was unamused by the compliment. 'This isn't funny. I'm in a real pickle here.'

'What exactly is the problem? You don't know what you feel for both guys or you don't know who you really want?'

'Both. I'm so confused right now. There's Nathan who is so wonderful but then there's EJ who's just too...charismatic.'

'Did you feel that way about him before you heard his whole story?'

'Yes. And Nathan and I got rather close when he lost Mickey but Hope and I had an altercation at the wake.'

'What happened?'

Olivia told her and Tamara whistled in surprise and admiration.

'She sure got off easy; personally I would've opened up a can of whoop ass! But why did you let that come between you and Nathan?'

Olivia shrugged. 'It just seemed so awkward being with a guy whose family hate my Mum... though I know Alice Horton doesn't.'

'Mrs Horton's a great lady, "hate" isn't in her dictionary.' Tamara assured her. 'Hope brought all her problems on herself; she had no call talking to your Mum like that. Not that Lexie would admit it, she and Hope are pretty tight.'

'Well whatever,' Olivia shrugged again. 'What the hell am I going to do about my present situation?'

'I don't see what there is _to do_ in EJ's case. The age difference isn't even the point, you know you can't be with a DiMera with what's still going on between your families, Stefano's a career criminal and there's way too much history between EJ and Sami.'

'What the hell was she thinking getting involved with him in the first place?'

'To be fair, when EJ first came to town no one knew he was a DiMera; his name was Wells then.'

Olivia snorted in disgust. He was just like Lawrence. On the other hand, the look in his eyes had been so sincere. _I'm not that man anymore Olivia, I swear!_ He'd insisted.

'I'll just have to process my feelings about Nathan then and stay away from EJ as best as I can.'

'Now, you're talking.' Tamara rubbed her shoulder. 'If that doesn't get him out of your system, nothing will.'

 _For my sake, I certainly hope so_ Olivia thought to herself, remembering the pained look on EJ's face when he'd left.

'You also need to concentrate on getting back on your feet; we've really missed you over there, especially me.' Tamara added.

Olivia smiled. 'I know what I'll be doing when I get out of here. Actually, it's going to help me forget my catch-22 situation for a while and you're going to be a part of it.'

Tamara raised her eyebrows with interest. 'I'm game. What's the project?'

'Planning my parents' wedding.'

'Ah, right!' Tamara laughed enthusiastically, clapping her hands. 'Got any ideas on how's it going to be?'

'One very good idea and Dad and Ma don't even know it yet.' Olivia leaned forward conspiratorially. 'They're going to have a _Mayan_ themed wedding.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carly gently pulled back when Bo's kisses got too heated. 'I think we should quit before things get to the point of no return.'

'So?' Bo asked, arms still locked round Carly's waist. 'We've made love here before. And at that time your leg was broken.'

'And at that time, you were the one afraid someone might walk in.'

'No one did.'

'Only because you put a "Quarantine" sign outside my door, I doubt anyone's going to fall for that this time.'

Bo let out a growl of utter aggravation.

'I'll be home tomorrow and we'll be really alone then.' Carly soothed, stroking his cheek.

'Okay, okay...' Bo sighed, and then smiled at her. 'Would you be up to a little romance t?'

Carly smiled back. 'Yes... depending on what you have in mind.'

'The wheels are already turning in my mind, planning something special as my way of welcoming you home.'

'Mmm... I like the sound of that.' Carly kissed him. 'But I already know you well enough you're not going to give me a hint.'

Bo shook his head firmly. 'Not a chance.'

'Fair enough. Whatever it is I know I'll love it.' Carly regarded him thoughtfully as she raked her fingers through his hair.

'What's going through your mind, princess?'

'Just that everything we do or give each other always has some symbolism attached to it. Like this.' She raised her finger where the Claddagh engagement ring flashed. 'It's always been like that with us, no?'

'Well, we already know the reason for that, don't we?' Bo said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Carly nodded. 'We're so lucky.'

If only you knew the half of it, Bo thought, pulling her close in another heartfelt hug as he thought about the night's events and what he'd found out a few hours ago. Victor was going to pay for his part in the worst possible way. All that was needed was the right time and place.


	53. Chapter 53

CHAPTER 53

'You got all that, Henderson?'

'Yes sir. Your instructions will be carried out.'

Justin, just entering the study, overheard the tail end of Henderson's statement.

'What instructions?' he asked after the butler closed the door behind him.

'I'm throwing a dinner party for Carly and Olivia, just family and a few friends they might like to be there. I trust you'll invite Adrienne?'

Justin brushed aside the tactless mention of his estranged wife to ask bluntly, 'Are you kidding me?'

'You seem surprised.'

'More like shocked. Where did this sudden warm gesture come from, Victor? Since this whole thing happened, you showed no concern for Olivia.'

'I'm tired of explaining over and over to you about that- I wanted to obtain information from Vivian.'

'That was my theory to Phillip and Brady. By the way, Brady still doesn't believe that was your reason, neither does Bo.'

'Brady's being ridiculous and as for Bo, he's been paranoid I might hurt Olivia ever since I found out about her. For God's sake, she's my granddaughter!'

'Old wounds run deep,' Justin reminded him, 'and I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about Bo. He doesn't forgive or forget easy and he doesn't trust you. You still hate Carly's guts and you've given him more reason to want to keep Olivia away after this weird behaviour of yours.'

'I did what I had to do.'

'Letting that old cow stay here besides sticking up for her and showing no concern for Olivia, I would call that carrying things too far. Much as I'm prepared to give you the benefit of the doubt, don't expect Bo or Carly to honour your invitation. You haven't even been in to see her or Olivia.'

'It's not like I would be welcome over there,' was the dry reply. 'Carly especially will enjoy slamming the door on my face if I dared. That's why I'm throwing this party; not just to celebrate her rescue and Olivia's recovery... but to mend fences once and for all. She's going to be my daughter-in-law soon and I still want to be a major part of Olivia's life. I'm pretty sure she'll understand the reasons for what I did and let bygones be bygones.'

Before Justin could say anything, Victor added, 'oh... and I'm inviting Hope too.'

 _The old man's finally going senile_ , thought Justin incredulously. 'You _what?_ '

'I meant what I said about mending fences. She and Carly have to learn to be in the same room together if they want Shawn Douglas and Ciara to continue getting along with Olivia.'

'The kids already get along very well, Victor. There's no need to force an encounter between Carly and Bo's ex-wife!' Justin exclaimed, really appalled. 'Bo's not going to like this and Hope's going to feel humiliated. You're asking for trouble here.'

'I've already made up my mind. Since I'm inviting Shawn D and Belle, not inviting Hope would be more humiliating than her being in the same room with Carly. She saw it fit to leave Bo in the first place; she might as well live with it and Carly's perfectly capable of standing up for herself.'

All of a sudden, he was no longer sympathetic towards Hope and now on Carly's side... or so it seemed. Justin was beyond baffled. What was his angle? He couldn't be trying to buy Carly and Olivia's affection, they'll see right through it in seconds. And the thought of a Hope and Carly face-off in front of the family, in front of the children, made him shudder. Hope's adjusted to the divorce but as far as he knew not to Carly; whom she still resented. What if she forgot herself again and the party turned out to be a repeat of what happened at Mickey's wake?

'This is not a good idea and I'll have no part in this.' He said bluntly. 'Don't count on me being there. Mending fences my ass... the whole town knows you hate Carly; you never had anything good to say about her since the annulment and as for Olivia, she's not just your granddaughter, she's your dream child- the child you and Carly would have had if it'd worked out between you two. It's an obsession and frankly I can't stomach it.'

'I'm sorry you feel that way.' Victor said coldly. 'Nevertheless, this party is holding for the best of intentions whether you think so or not. You don't have to show up if you don't want to but I rather you did.'

'The whole scenario's an accident waiting to happen and frankly I think you're crazy.'

'You'll show me proper respect, Justin.'

'Sue me.' was the rude reply he got accompanied by the door slam.

Victor cursed Vivian's soul to hell. Even in death she still had a hold on him, how could he ever tell Bo the truth? In case Vivian's goon did tell Bo anything, he was more than ready to deny it; besides he was as much of a victim as Carly and Olivia since Vivian had tricked him in such a terrible way. He should have remembered that once a liar, always a liar. That bitch... when he'd heard in the news she'd blown her own neck off, he's thought he hadn't heard right but after the first shock had passed, grim satisfaction. Neither he nor his son had needed to dirty their hands to kill Vivian after all; she had done it for them, and how. Now she was out of the way for good, she can never hurt anyone in his family again. Most especially his beautiful Olivia. It would be a long time before he could get rid of the guilt and shame he still felt for what almost happened but he was going to make it up to her in many ways. After the party, he would ask her to accompany him on his annual vacation to Greece, maybe even tour Europe together during spring break... finally get to know his granddaughter and vice-versa. As for Carly... maybe he could host her and Bo's wedding for starters and then convince her to be friends as they should be now. She was stubborn but for her daughter's sake, she would have to agree.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lexie examined Carly's foot carefully. 'It's a light sprain, so it will heal up completely in a week or so.'

'Thanks.' Carly rolled down her jeans leg.

'I'm really glad you and Olivia came out of this well. That horrible woman...'

'Well it's all over now,' Carly said briskly. 'Neither of us has any more to fear from her ever again.'

Lexie regarded her silently before adding awkwardly, 'Carly, I... I'm really sorry about the day we first ran into each other. It was completely unfair on two counts; it wasn't your fault that Bo and Hope were estranged and I had no right to say all those things after everything you and Olivia went through all those years.'

'Lexie, there's no need for this...'

'It is necessary, it's been on my conscience for a long time and after what happened to you again, plus Olivia almost getting shot... I just hope you can forgive me and be friends like we used to. Please?'

In reply, Carly held out her arms and the two women embraced.

'Oh, thank you.' Lexie whispered, stroking Carly's hair.

'No, thank you.' Carly replied emotionally, pulling away to look at her. 'Now I feel I really have you back. I know Hope is your friend too and it's natural you'd want to look out for her.'

'Look out for her without acting the bitch, which is what I did to you that day.' Lexie insisted. 'She made her choice and I accused you to your face of something you had nothing to do with and it's not like I'm as white as snow myself.'

'What do you mean?' Carly asked, puzzled.

Lexie shook her head, her lovely face suddenly sad and bitter. 'Let's just say Abe and I had a lot of downs too, and it was mostly my fault. But Abe gave our marriage... gave me another chance when I didn't deserve it. Any other man in his shoes wouldn't be so loving and forgiving after all we went through but here we are.'

'Some things are jut meant to be, Lexie- we can't question them. When I first back... I swear I had no idea Bo was falling in love with me again, I really thought he and Hope would things out like always, that what we had was long over...'

'Carly, it's okay- I believe you. I think on some level I knew Bo was feeling that way and I said what I did to stop you from giving him any encouragement. Again I'm sorry about what happened.'

Carly squeezed her hand. 'Well, if you want to make it up to me, how about you and Abe attend our wedding, once we fix a date that is.'

Lexie smiled. 'We would love that. When exactly do you hope to get married?'

'Probably the first week of June.'

Lexie shook her head again. 'I don't think Bo 'll be ready to wait that long, not after what just happened. Can't you guys get married earlier than that?'

'I wish but we can't disappoint Olivia with a quick do at City Hall, she wants to plan the wedding. I don't know what she has in mind yet but it will definitely take some time.'

'What's going to take some time?' Marlena asked, as she came into the room with Kayla.

Carly explained and they agreed with Lexie.

'If you two hadn't procrastinated the first time you'd be married by now.' Kayla pointed out. 'And personally I can't stand it anymore, get on with it already. We've had more than enough incidents.'

'Seriously Carly, don't delay this any longer, not after what just happened.' Marlena added. 'Vivian's dead but... you just never know.'

Only sheer will power prevented Carly from telling them about her conversation with Izzy in the casket. Part of the reason she wanted to wait was because she still felt guilty at the idea of marrying Bo soon after his divorce from Hope. Even after what she'd heard from Izzy, the guilt over Hope was still there. On the other hand, her friends had a point. Olivia would just have to work some magic to make it happen soon.

'I'll talk to Bo then.'

'Good, the sooner you two finally get this over with the better.' Marlena smiled, hugging Carly. 'Lord knows it's long overdue.'

'The understatement of the year.' Lexie said dryly, causing the other women to laugh.

::::::::::::::::::

Carly hated leaving Olivia behind but Lexie and Kayla had assured her she'll only be at the hospital for three more days. When she and Bo said goodbye to her, she was chatting happily with Max and to her relief Olivia had more colour on her cheeks, making her look less waif-like.

As they drove off, Bo told her they were going to have the house to themselves as Max was banished to Caroline's for the night while Phoebe was still with Ciara and Hope. But in the meantime, they were going out to a romantic dinner and Carly rightly guessed, Bo refused to tell her where.

'I really wish you'd stop keeping me in suspense, I don't remember ever doing this to you.' she grumbled, pulling her jacket closer to her. 'One of these days Bo Brady, you'll use up the rest of my patience.'

Bo laughed; one had reaching out to squeeze her knee. 'Come on princess, don't be that way. Besides you like surprises.'

'Not too many of them and the worst part is I can't even use sex to make you give up a secret.'

Bo's grip on her knee tightened and she was pretty sure he was leering at her in the dark. 'You want to test that theory?'

'Coming from someone who can hold well under torture... right.' Carly slapped his hand away, giggling. 'You get some but you still won't tell me. I know you.'

Bo laughed with her. 'Guilty as charged.'

Before Carly could reply, her cell phone rang in her pocket. The caller ID on the illuminated screen revealed it was Frankie.

'Hi honey. Slow down... I'm fine, I just left the hospital. Olivia's fine too.'

Bo could faintly hear Frankie's voice over the phone, clearly agitated.

'If he didn't tell you, it's because he didn't want you to blow the investigation by going after Vivian... it was a perfectly good reason!' she raised her voice.

Bo almost jumped out of his skin when Carly's next sentence was in a language he'd never heard her speak before. 'Nein, hören Sie François!' _No, you listen François!_

Recovering fast, Bo realised she was speaking in her native tongue. She'd told him a long time ago that her and Frankie's country, similar to Monaco, was once annexed by Germany, hence German as the official language but in a different dialect. When they'd first met he'd quickly caught the faint intonation in her speech but now it was no longer there, nor in Frankie's. Right now she sounded like Katarina, not Carly.

She was still talking angrily. 'Verstehst du? _Do you understand?_ She added after another stream of words. 'Gut.' _Good_. Switching back to English, 'No there's no need to fly in... We're fine and we're safe. Okay, I love you too. Yes, I'll tell him.'

'Wow, princess what was that all about? I don't think I've ever heard you yell at Frankie before.'

Carly pocketed her phone, shrugging. 'Frankie and I have always been tight but this is actually the first time we've had a real argument. He's furious because you didn't tell him what happened but I managed to straighten him out.'

'Maybe I should have...'

'Bo!' Carly snapped. 'Neither Frankie nor anyone else has the right to question your judgement. If you had told him, Frankie would have killed Vivian; in Paris he talked about revenge and I was afraid he might do something that could send him to jail so I talked him out of it, Olivia too.'

Bo wasn't surprised, his daughter was him all over and Frankie was more than justified. And Carly's faith further reminded him just why he loved her.

They drove to their destination in silence, holding hands.

The place was Gino's, a newly opened Italian restaurant; small, intimate and, to Carly's relief, informal since she was wearing jeans and one of Olivia's black T shirts with silver lettering across the front.

'It's been a while I had Italian,' she smiled at Bo before going over the menu. 'This was a good idea. Everything looks so delicious.'

'Better not order anything too heavy,' Bo pointed out with a glint in his eye. 'Or we might not have the stamina for the... after dinner part of the evening.'

Carly cleared her throat, her face bright red as she went over the menu. They both agreed on minestrone, veal and Cassata siciliana for desert and Bo ordered a bottle of their finest Chianti.

'Well?' he asked as they sipped the wine after the meal, while a thin boy serenaded them with a beautiful melody from his violin.

Carly smiled over her glass. 'A beautiful evening, as always. And I forgive you for keeping the suspense. It was worth the wait.'

'You're worth the trouble.' He reached across the table to take her hand. 'Every moment's been beautiful, magical and exciting since you came back to my life. And more so after what you told me... what Izzy said.'

Carly nodded, looking deep in his eyes. 'Yes. Being locked up in that casket was awful but at the same time we found out about this thing we have between us; scary the way things happen for a reason.' She sighed deeply. 'But at the same time, I'd like to believe we've had enough drama in our lives. I don't know about you but I'm all for relative peace.'

'I second that.' Bo clinked his glass against hers. 'Once we're married, we're going to be the average married couple. Old and boring.' He added, making them both laugh.

'Old, you? Never! And boring...' Carly leaned forward. 'That word isn't in your dictionary, Bo Brady. Some way or the other you'll find lots of ways to keep me on my toes.'

'You know me so well, princess.' Bo's handsome eyes sparkled. 'And just for that, I'll let you in on a little secret; I want us to go to Cancun for our honeymoon...' Carly's eyes widened with joy, 'and... We'll take a trip to Chichén Itza and maybe look up Professor Moore and Soledad how does that sound?'

The crushing kiss and hug he received from her answered his question far better than words ever could.

::::::::::::::::::::

As soon as Bo unlocked the front door, he lifted Carly up in his arms, kicking the door shut behind them. 'Welcome home, princess.'

Carly kissed him as he carried her across the foyer into the living room. 'Alone at last.'

'The evening's not over yet.' Depositing her on the couch, he went to the fireplace and started the fire before disappearing into the kitchen then returned a few minutes later with two mugs of cocoa, marshmallows swimming on top. Handing her one, he took her hand and led her near the fire, both of them sitting crossed legged on the rug, sipping their hot drinks.

'To us.' He toasted after a while, 'And to the future. No one can take that from us. Larry, Vivian... no one can ever hurt you or Olivia ever again.'

'To the future,' Carly replied. 'And to you... my protector, the love of my life. You know what I think whenever I look at you?'

'What?'

Carly's hand reached out to stroke the side of his neck. 'That there can never be another you.'

'Or you.' he whispered emotionally. 'I sure do you love you.'

Carly moved closer, pressing her lips against his cheek, her warm breath grazing his skin as she whispered, ' _Ich liebe dich_.'

Bo didn't have to understand German to know that she'd said, ''I love you.''

Taking her mug from her hand, he moved away briefly to place it and his on a coffee table before returning to her, wanting her so bad that he could barely curb himself. Taking her in his arms, he whispered against her neck, 'Tell me that you love me again... the way you just said it.'

' _Ich liebe dich_ ,' was the breathy reply as he kissed her neck, moving his lips up to her soft cheek.

'Again.'

' _Ich liebe dich_...' Carly planted her lips against his. His hands reached up to brush back errant strands of her hair and massage the back of her neck as he kissed her back.

Carly pressed herself hard against her lover, feeling the heavy beating of his heart as the kiss intensified, almost brutal in passion. Bo's hand closed on her breast, kneading it into swelling sensitivity as he left her lips to plant several sensual bites on the side of her neck. Breathing heavily, Carly tugged Bo's shirt off, slowly running her fingers over his chest and stomach, lips following her hands.

It was more than Bo could take; the urgent, greedy pressure of her mouth and warm breath on his skin was driving him crazy. Pulling her T-shirt over her head and casting it aside, he captured her mouth again, lowering her onto the rug. Within tense seconds the rest of their clothes were ripped off and cast aside; two warm bodies finally entwined.

Like the night they'd first made love, so many years ago Bo took his time, caressing and kissing every part of her body with tender reverence. She tried capturing his lips with her own for a kiss but Bo moved from cheek to neck to chin to nose then finally her mouth. Parting her thighs with his knee, Bo guided himself into her hot, pulsing body; both moaning as flesh melded with flesh. Carly gripped his biceps as he thrust hard; the sounds coming from him almost inhuman. She strained against him, her thighs gripping him tightly as she met his thrusts, raking her nails across his shoulders and back, exchanging feverish kisses. Their passion was richer, more intense than what they'd shared when they were younger; kindled by the fire that sprang from their sixteen year long separation.

'I love you princess,' Bo rasped against her lips as they rose and fell as one, consumed in the inferno of their love making.

Carly whimpered an incoherent reply, turning her face against the side of his neck as he plunged in deeper, bringing her to the brink of ecstasy.

'Bo...' she gasped out, feeling a quickening in her stomach.

He was close as well. His fingers digging in her hips, they climaxed together; hard.

Their breathing heavy and ragged, they held each other in a tight embrace; hearts hammering in their chests. Carly rubbed Bo's back, sighing when she felt his lips on the side of her neck.

Carly lost count of how many times they made love that night, not that she cared. After several hours of being locked in a casket she revelled in the hot intimacy, making love with him over and over again and exchanging soft words of love. And she felt something different about him, an almost fanatical fear she might disappear again. Every aftermath, he would cradle her close in his arms and kiss her tenderly, running his hand over her face as though made of fragile porcelain. In the firelight she saw the love in his eyes, which moved her. Kissing him, she rested her head on his shoulder, rubbing his chest. Like always, they needed no words at all.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

That Saturday Vivian was cremated with no memorial service or no mourners. Soft hearted though she was, Carly felt no sorrow and refused to pretend to feel any. If she hadn't stolen Nicholas in the first place, he would have grown up beautifully with Shawn Douglas and Boas a father figure instead of being strongly influenced by her and Lawrence. As she watched the plain casket disappear in the crematorium, Carly felt a strong sense of liberation. The woman who had caused her pain and heartbreak for so long has ceased to exist. With her and Lawrence gone, she was finally free of the Alamains and the painful memories.

Justin, who had accompanied her in Bo's stead, drove her to The Java for coffee. Bo had asked him to accompany Carly as an urgent case required his attention along with strict instructions to keep her away from the Brady Pub; Caroline was putting together a surprise party for her and Olivia who was coming home from the hospital later that day.

Justin was only too happy to; since Carly's return he hadn't spent enough time with her and looked forward to an afternoon of real catching up. He vividly remembered their first encounter in Tahiti twenty years ago, on his honeymoon with Adrienne. She was twenty four then but looked like a seventeen beach bunny which was why he'd refused to believe she was a qualified doctor when she offered to treat his stung foot. Before he knew it, he and Adrienne had befriended her and it was actually thanks to them that Carly Manning came to Salem and later on healed Bo's broken heart. Just like she'd just done again, if the warm twinkle in Bo's eyes these days was anything to go by.

If he wasn't so fond of Bo and Carly, Justin would be feeling bitterly jealous. Bo was devastated when his marriage ended but miraculously got Carly back while he, Justin, had no one after his own painful divorce from Adrienne. Looking at the way Bo and Carly acted around each other, it was as if the sixteen years' apart never happened in the first place. The sullen, unhappy man he was last year was replaced by one happy and very much in love and as for Carly; no lingering signs of her ordeal from Lawrence, if anything the years had only enhanced her staggering good looks.

'Have you guys fixed a date for the wedding yet or are you just going to be living together like before?' he teased.

Carly chuckled. 'No definite date because I have to talk it over with Olivia; she's going to plan it. But soon enough. Will Adrienne be able to come?' She winced at the clouded look on Justin's face. 'Oh, I'm so very sorry...'

'Not at all, not at all.' he waved his hand dismissively. 'I'll let her know once you do fix a date. The situation's not so bad that we can't stand being around each other.'

Carly shook her head. 'What did happen between you two all this time?'

'Search me.' Was the flat, bitter reply. 'All of a sudden we were no longer compatible and before I knew it she served me with the papers. Till now I keep asking myself where and when I went wrong.'

'You still love her?'

'What difference does that make? Her mind was already made up before I even had the chance to talk her out of it.'

'It makes all the difference in the world, if you still love her like you did when you first got married, that should make you use everything you have to get her back. Talk to her.' Carly urged. 'I saw how you two were, it can't be really over.'

Justin shook his head. 'Just because you and Bo have the proverbial story book ending doesn't mean the rest of us are destined to have the same thing, Carly. You two were obviously made for each other from the start.'

'And you and Adrienne?' Carly argued. 'You don't believe you were made for each other as well? You could be wrong you know, just like you're wrong not doing something about it. You haven't answered me, do you still love her?'

Justin sighed. 'Yes. But she chose to end our marriage; she did it- not me. That should give you a clue we're no longer the couple you ran into in Tahiti back then. Time only stood still for you and Bo, not for the rest of us. While you were gone, people and relationships changed.'

He glanced at the ring on the finger of Carly's left hand. Though he was of Greek descent, he knew its significance- Love, Friendship, and Loyalty. Those three pillars kept Bo and Carly together in spite of Victor then later Lawrence and drew them back after so many years. If things had been different, Justin thought as he looked up at her intently, I might have asked her out myself. Bo's damn lucky to have her.

Carly's slim fingers reached out and he enfolded them in his. 'I understand. But at the same time, better to find out if it's really over for her than not knowing at all. Take an old friend's advice, call her. Better yet, fly over there and thrash it out once and for all.' she shrugged. 'It's worth a try.'

Justin nodded, remembering how happy he and Adrienne had been back in the day, despite the heartache and pain she'd suffered as a teenager and Victor's disapproval of their relationship. They had beaten a lot of odds so why not try to scale through this one like Carly says he should?

Changing the subject he asked, 'What's going to happen with Vivian's estate? With Lawrence and Nicky gone...'

'Oh, I forgot to tell Bo. Naveen called me this morning after he left; Vivian's lawyer got in touch with him and Frankie. Apparently she'd originally willed her estate to Nicky but after...' she swallowed, 'he got killed, she changed her Will leaving everything to Lawrence. And since at the time of his death he was legally Olivia's father...'

'Everything goes to Olivia.' Justin guessed.

'Yes. Frankie's going to bring the necessary papers over for her to sign as soon as possible.' Carly sighed. 'She's not going to be thrilled about this.'

'Neither will Bo; Lord knows how many fortune hunters and leeches will go pawing at her if word gets out. With this and Lawrence's enormous fortune she inherited, your daughter's one of the richest young women in the world. It's a good thing she keeps a low profile.'

'And that Bo's her father. There's no danger of him promising her to some titled spoilt brat like mine did. My life would have turned out so different if I didn't have Lawrence and Vivian in it!' Carly said. Though it was a very long time ago, the bitterness she felt towards Henri still lingered. He and Francesca couldn't care less about her feelings or Frankie's- all they cared about was marriage for business and alliance purposes. But thank God, her own daughter will never be subjected to that.

'That's all behind you Carly. You have a terrific kid and you're soon going to be a terrific guy's wife. You have to let it go.'

'I know... I'm sorry Justin. But when you've lived through a lot of pain and fear like I did for so long, it takes a while to adjust it's really finally behind you... that the people who hurt you can't anymore.' Carly shook her head. 'this is the first time, the real first time that I feel completely safe... that no more shadows from the past will suddenly pop up and ruin everything again. Vivian stole my son, then tried to kill my daughter...'

'Carly, she's dead!' Justin gripped her hand. 'Dead and gone, she's not coming back- ever. Everything she and Lawrence did, forget them. Bo would be telling you the same thing if he were here so come on, stop all this and start thinking about your wedding.'

Carly blinked her eyes hard , forcing herself to leave all dark thoughts behind. Bo had already urged her to believe nothing could ever go wrong between them again and she didn't doubt Isabella's words. But still...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The cell phone's shrill ringing made EJ jerk awake. Cursing loudly, he sat up on the couch where he'd been dozing to grab the offending object vibrating on the coffee table.

'What the hell...' he muttered, blinking at the Caller ID. It was Victor Kiriakis. Victor hardly ever called him.

'Hello?'

'Did I call you at a bad time?'

EJ gritted his teeth at the thought of the dream he was forcibly pulled from. 'Not exactly. What do you want?'

'It's more like what you did for me. My granddaughter's alive because of you.'

'I wasn't expecting any form of reward...' EJ began.

'Be that as it may,' Victor went on, 'as a businessman I make it a habit of paying my debts. So I'm inviting you to a dinner party I'm throwing for her. Next week Saturday- formal of course. That should make us about even.'

Much as EJ couldn't believe his luck, he wisely kept his tone neutral. It would be a disaster if the perceptive Victor Kiriakis ever suspected his feelings for Olivia.

'I hardly think that the Commissioner would be thrilled by my presence, or Roman for that matter.'

'It's your decision to attend or not; either way it's no skin off my nose. I'm simply doing the right thing.'

 _Bastard_ , EJ thought, disgusted. If only he knew.

'You're right, it would make us about even so I accept. What time?'

'Seven o' clock and don't be late.' Click.

If he wasn't in love with Olivia and badly wanted to see her again, EJ would be feeling more than insulted. When he'd left the hospital room, he was furious but not at Olivia; at the circumstances keeping them apart- the feud, his father's past and reputation as well as his own, which was why no one would ever believe that there was no hidden agenda behind his good deed. Even Lexie thought he was going to use it to force Olivia fall for him. Give a dog a bad name and hang him.

 _Well they'll just have to see it's not true then_ , EJ thought to himself. Olivia more or less admitted she had feelings for him too and until she said otherwise, he wasn't going to give up on her. Next Saturday couldn't come soon enough.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Olivia ran a brush through her long curls, grateful she was finally going home. The blood tests had yielded positive results; no trace of the poison whatsoever and except losing some pounds, she felt more than fine. She would have loved to spend a little time with Nathan before her Dad picked her up but to her disappointment he was in surgery, according to the nurse who brought her release papers. Maybe once she was back in the warm comfort of her home, she'll be able to think more clearly about the two men occupying her mind. Her face clouded as she thought about EJ. He'd looked so hurt when he left her that day; but she had to make sure he wouldn't nurse any false hope about them ever getting together.

 _'I'm being realistic here. It's not just the age difference, I'm a Brady and you're a DiMera... you're my cousin's ex-husband for God sake!'_

 _'If I wasn't a DiMera, will all that matter to you?'_

 _'Olivia, tell me the truth... do you love me?'_

 _'I don't know.'_

 _'You hate me?'_

 _'No.'_

Olivia jumped at the sound of knocking on the door. 'Come in.'

To her surprise, it wasn't her father but Max. 'Hi beauty.' He grinned, hugging her.

'You're the one picking me up? Where's Dad?'

'He got tied up at the station so he sent me. Disappointed?'

'Don't be daft, of course not.' Olivia picked up her denim jacket. 'I'm all set.'

'Tell you what, how about we stop at the Pub and get you some real food, you're all skin and bones.'

Olivia chuckled. 'That's about right and I'd like to see Grandy for a little bit, so why not?'

Max smiled to himself as he slung her overnight bag over his shoulder. The plan was going perfectly and she didn't suspect a thing. And he was glad to have her to himself for a few minutes. She took his breath away; her looks, the way she spoke, the thoughts she shared with him and he was eager to spend more time getting to know her better and forge a proper relationship, if she would have him.

'Would you like to go to the movies with me tomorrow?' he asked as they drove away from the hospital.'

Olivia glanced at him. 'Are you asking me out?'

'Yes,' Max glanced back briefly. 'You don't sound thrilled... you have a boyfriend I don't know about?'

Christ, not another one. Olivia groaned inwardly.

'No. And I would have thought someone with your looks would have someone back in London.'

'Nope, nada.' Max shook his head firmly. 'all my relationships so far barely last two months so I gave up for a while...' he turned back to smile at her. 'At least till I met you. So how 'bout it?'

Olivia hesitated then replied. 'Sure. Sure... I'll go with you, why not?'

Why not indeed. Anything to forget her inner dilemma for a while. And as Max's an adopted Brady, there was less chance of EJ venting any form of jealousy on him if he happened to see them together.

Oh God, I really need to get him out of my mind and concentrate on Nathan! I want to be in love with Nathan, not him!

'Beauty?' Max's concerned voice broke into her thoughts. 'Look... you don't feel up to going out...'

'No, no... Max I said I'll go. Don't mind me; I'm just a little tired. Really, I want to go.'

'Are you sure?'

She patted his shoulder. 'Positive, I look forward to it.'

Max relaxed, she'd sounded somewhat distant in her answer but was probably just tired like she said. He truly hoped their first date would be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Ma!' Olivia hurried to hug Carly who was just getting out Justin's car. 'What are you doing here; I thought you'd be at home.'

'Your father's still at the station and Justin suggested we come here to grab some dinner. How are you feeling?'

'Loads better and very hungry. Hi Uncle Justin.' She greeted, kissing him on the cheek.

'Fade out the "uncle" kid, I'm still young.' Justin kissed her in return as Max and Carly laughed. 'Come on ladies, there's a clam chowder in there with my name on it.'

'Lead the way then!' Olivia grabbed Max's arm then halted, suddenly frowning. 'Why's the Pub dark? What happened to the lights?'

Justin managed to keep his tone puzzled. 'I don't know... a blown fuse? Come on Max.'

Max opened the door for the two women and Carly stepped in calling out, 'Caroline, are you there?'

The lights suddenly came on, accompanied by the shout , 'Surprise!' and a round of thunderous applause from the family gathered en masse , a large banner with the words WELCOME HOME OLIVIA AND CARLY hanging over the bar.

The two guests of honour glanced at each other speechless for a few seconds; everyone laughing at the stunned look on their faces. Bo walked over to them grinning, then immediately got a whack on the side on the head with the edge of Carly's purse. 'Ouch! What was that for?'

'You promised you weren't going to do this to me again Bo Brady...you promised!' Carly hobbled after him as he ducked away from her blows. 'I should have known you were up to something... get back here!'

'You bloody git.' Olivia hissed at Max who was shaking with laughter before turning to hug Caroline then Ciara, who joyfully leapt into her arms.

'Pax, Pax!' Bo seized Carly's arms. 'Stop hitting me! I'm sorry, okay. But in my defence, the party was Mum's idea and it was my job not to tell you about it.'

'And it being a surprise adds more to the fun dear, don't you think?' Caroline smiled, one arm round Olivia. 'Come on now, kiss and up.'

Came the universal chant: 'Kiss her, Kiss her...' accompanied by clapping. Carly tried to maintain a stern expression but failed miserably when Bo grabbed her, bent her backwards in an exaggerated tango stance and planted a deep kiss on her, amidst yelling and catcalls. Justin rolled his eyes as Carly's arms went round Bo's neck and kissed him back. 'Christ you two... get a room!'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Refreshments were passed round and the guests of honour were made to eat their fill; Olivia didn't mind since the hospital fare hadn't impressed her while Bo and Ciara spoon-fed Carly with ice-cream over weak protests from her.

In the middle of it all, the same question was asked from all and sundry... when was the wedding?

Bo turned to Carly, raising his eyebrows. 'The ball's on your court, princess. When?'

'You haven't even set a date yet?' Sami exclaimed. 'What are you guys waiting for, till you're both 90?'

'Or maybe they're going into domestic partnership.' Max suggested, making everyone roar with laughter. Carly grinned, shrugging.

'Bo knows very well I want to marry him... and I don't think I can wait any longer, to be honest. 'Why can't we just get a JP and just do it tomorrow?' She suggested, knowing how loud their daughter was going to scream and she wasn't disappointed.

'Absolutely not!' Olivia exclaimed. 'You aren't going to ruin my plans!'

'Well, whatever plans you have can you please speed them up?' Bo pointed out. 'You know, before your Uncle Frankie has me lined up in his shotgun sights?'

Everyone laughed again.

'You're planning the wedding, dear?' Caroline asked, surprised but interested. 'I hope you don't plan on doing it all by yourself.'

'Of course not, Tamara's going to help and I was meaning to ask Stephanie, Arianna and Sami...'

'Sure we will,' Sami agreed, Arianna and Stephanie nodding as well. 'We'd be more than happy to.'

'Nothing elaborate honey, all we want is a simple wedding.' Carly insisted.

'Oh, it's going to be simple and beautiful at the same time Ma... you wait and see.' Olivia promised, smiling. 'And everything should be ready before the, let's say the second of April.'

'Well I sure don't my wedding day to fall on April fool's Day.' Bo replied, laughing. 'That's sounds about perfect... April 2nd it is.'

Everyone cheered and applauded at the wedding date, Ciara as well.

'Will I be a flower girl?' she asked excitedly, tugging at Carly's skirt.

'Of course darling, you and Claire and Ally will be my flower girls.' Carly assured her.

'Yay!' Ciara jumped up and down, Phoebe barking on cue. 'What am I going to wear?'

'I don't even know what I'm going to wear yet.' Carly laughed. 'Olivia?'

Olivia shook her head. 'It's a surprise because your wedding has a theme.'

Carly groaned and Bo laughed. 'I DO NOT like surprises. If I had a nickel for the times your father here drove me nuts with surprises and wouldn't give me a clue...'

'This surprise is for you both and trust me, you'll love it.' Olivia's smile widened.

'Can't we get a hint at least?'

'Sorry Mumie. Not until I say so.'

'You're as bad as your father!' Carly huffed and the family laughed again.

Roman raised his glass. 'But in the meantime...to Bo and Carly and their upcoming wedding!'

'To Bo and Carly!' was the general shout.

Bo kissed Carly's cheek, holding her close. 'Excited?'

'I almost feel like jumping around like Ciara's doing right now... I'm more than excited!' Carly grinned happily.

Caroline slipped her arms round Olivia. 'Whatever you have in store for your parents, I know it's going to be lovely, dear.' She said her words for Olivia's ears alone.

'Oh it is, Grandy... really it is and they deserve to have this type of wedding after all this time.'

Caroline kissed her forehead, looking pensive. 'More than ever I wish your grandfather were here. Your Grandpa Shawn I mean.'

Olivia nodded soberly. 'Yes. I really wish I'd known him.'

'He was a wonderful man... so full of life, warmth and laughter.' Caroline sighed. 'I miss him every day.'

Olivia rubbed her arm consolingly. 'I like to believe on Ma and Dad's wedding day, he'll be with us in spirit.'

'Oh, speaking of which...' Caroline went round and brought something out from behind the counter. Olivia's eyes widened at the beautiful old guitar her grandmother held out to her.

'This is lovely. Was it Grandpa's?'

'Yes, honey.' Kayla said, recognising the old instrument, her eyes filling up. 'Pop used to play Irish ballads for us with this when we were kids... didn't he, Bo?'

Bo nodded memories of his father, his father in the true sense of the word, playing that guitar flooding in; his deep, baritone voice pouring out the words.

'Consider this sixteen birthdays' worth of presents from us, darling.' Caroline placed it in Olivia's hands, stroking her hair. 'With this, you'll always feel Grandpa's with you.'

'Oh Grandy...thank you.' Olivia whispered, deeply touched. She already had a guitar but this was more precious, more valuable... an instrument that had belonged to Shawn Brady, who she never got to meet. Blinking back tears, she ran her slim fingers across the strings.

'Play it.' Ciara piped up.

'Yes, give us a song!' everyone pleaded from all sides.

What to play? A song was already coming to mind... one she's always liked, whose words and melody she'd memorised. Sitting down on a stool, she cleared her throat and began to play, her voice soft and sweet:

 _What lies before me_

 _What stands between_

 _No one can tell me_

 _What I have seen_

 _Some see the tarnish_

 _I see the gleam_

 _I have to wonder_

 _I have to dream_

 _One dream can change you_

 _One dream can make_

 _All the difference_

 _One heart can take_

 _I dream of flying_

 _I'm in mid-air_

 _I have to wonder_

 _What's out there_

 _The sky's the limit_

 _Today's the day_

 _Heavens are still there_

 _When skies are gray_

 _Some days are better_

 _Than they seem_

 _Some days are better_

 _Because you dream_

 _On rainbows to rainbows_

 _On starlight to star_

 _To dream isn't that what_

 _Tomorrow is for_

 _Only a dreamer knows what I know_

 _What it's like to wonder_

 _And then let go_

 _On rainbows to rainbows_

 _I know what I seem_

 _I have to wonder_

 _I have to dream_

The applause was thunderous and the praises enthusiastic and Olivia found herself swarmed with hugs and kisses, Caroline's hug more emotional than the others. From where he sat, Bo watched his older daughter admiringly; loving her so much. Everything she did or said seemed to bring out a ray of light, just like with Ciara.

'She's something else, isn't she?' he murmured to his fiancé.

Carly smiled at him. 'She's your daughter, why wouldn't she be?'

'Oh no... She has more of her mother's magic.' He kissed her. 'And her beauty, her natural grace, her smile...'

'But also her father's resilience,' Carly interrupted softly. 'His kindness, his charm, his love for family.'

Bo kissed her again and held her tight in his arms, thinking that his life just couldn't get any better than this wonderful family moment.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

So excited and proud to be a part of the upcoming wedding party, Ciara prattled the news to her mother as Bo dropped her off at Maggie's house. Hope's face noticeably tightened but managed to smile. 'That's great, honey. Go on upstairs and get ready for bed, okay?'

'Okay, bye Daddy.' Ciara soundly kissed Bo before darting up the stairs. Hope faced her ex-husband, arms folded. 'So, you and Carly are finally getting married.'

'I should think that already a given.' Bo replied dryly.

'Your wedding's your own business, Brady. Why must you impose it on our daughter?' Hope's voice was low and angry. How did you think she's going to feel watching her father exchanging rings with another woman...?'

'Are we going to do this again, Hope?'

'If we have to... yes, only this time it's your own fault- no thanks to your lack of tact! Just when I thought you couldn't be more insensitive, you pull this!'

Bo glared at her, exasperated. 'First of all, Ciara asked if she could be flower girl, was Carly supposed to say no and let her feel left out when Claire and Ally walk along the aisle without her? And what's this crap about being more insensitive?'

Hope fought to control her temper, having a strong urge to punch Bo out. 'Victor called today, inviting me to a dinner party he's hosting for Olivia and Carly- saying it was in the best interest of the family I came.'

'Inviting you to that damned party was not my idea.'

She snorted derisively. 'Like I'm supposed to believe you didn't put him up to it.'

'I didn't even know he did! And what's with this attitude? After what happened to Carly and Olivia, I figured you'd called a truce by now.'

'For your sake, I'm glad they are safe. But I can't go to that party and pretend to be okay about you and Carly, because I'm not.'

Bo stared her down. 'It's your choice whether you want to come or not. It's no skin off my nose either way. As for Ciara, if she wants to be a part of the wedding, she will be a part of it.'

'She won't...' Hope replied with cold deliberation. 'Because I won't allow it. And anymore manipulations of this kind again, I'll sue for sole custody, believe me.'

'Don't you dare threaten me!' Bo snapped, really angry now. ' And how dare you say I manipulated Ciara. Carly and Olivia are a part of her life now; especially Olivia... she loves her very much, whether you like it or not so do us all a favour and grow up, Hope!'

Hope went after him as he walked towards his car. 'You know something, Brady... all of a sudden I don't regret leaving you like I did, you know why? You prefer a wife who was passive and didn't have the guts to criticise you to your face or make her opinions heard. That's what attracted you to Carly in the first place, didn't it? She just sat back and let you make all the decisions, you couldn't do a thing wrong in her eyes. If that's the case, I wish her joy of you... you have your perfect woman at last!' she hurled at him.

Bo gritted his teeth then turned to her. 'Yeah... I have the perfect woman, Hope. But you're wrong about something. Carly's even more stubborn than you are but she's independent, mature and not blind to my faults like you just implied. And if you and I can turn back the clock, we wouldn't be having this conversation, you know why? Because the last 20 years would have been spent with Carly.' Hope shrank back, stunned.

Bo looked back her, feeling no ounce of pity or regret at his words. 'And that's the cold, hard truth, Hope. Goodnight.'

He got into the car and drove off, not bothering to glance at the rear view window.

::::::::::::::::

Carly pounded on the glass door of the shower cubicle. 'Are you coming to bed or you're going to sulk in there all night?' she asked.

Since he got back from dropping off Ciara he hadn't said a word but the look on his face told her he had another argument with Hope and she was distressed. For how long was Hope going to retain her hostile attitude?

No reply.

Sighing, Carly fastened the protective wrapping securely over her bound foot and took her robe off. Opening the glass door, she went in.

'Bo?' she slipped her arms around him when he didn't turn. 'What happened? Don't shut me out, you can tell me.'

Still no reply, just the rigid set of his shoulders. Carly's hands went up to caress his chest, running butterfly kisses along his back, shoulders and down his arms. The burning anger Bo felt at Hope's behaviour was soon replaced by a totally different type of burn as he felt Carly touching him and her soft, wet body moulded against his. Swinging round, he crushed her against him, kissing her hard and deep; the steam from the hot water surrounding them. For a while, they just kissed and caressed each other with the water splashing over them then Bo lifted her up against the shower wall.

'You're so beautiful.' he whispered as she slipped her legs around him. 'So very beautiful.'

'You make me feel beautiful.' Carly whispered into the heat of his mouth as he moved within her at first slowly then with frantic energy, her nails driving into his back.

'Bo gasped as they moved together. She tightened her hold on him, the scorching hot flame reaching its peak and she cried out against his neck; his body throbbing against hers at last.

Afterward they got into bed, lying spooned together. But then they began caressing each other and before long they were entwined again in a frenzy of passion; this time slower but no less sweet and in the end, no less urgent.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Bo will kill us if we do this.'

'I take it you don't want me then?'

'Oh, I do.' He breathed, enfolding her in his arms. 'I've wanted you for a long time, Olivia.'

'Then take me, Nathan.' She whispered against his cheek. 'Make me yours... now.'

His kiss was way different than the few he'd given her in the past; more urgent, more fiercely passionate. But she wasn't afraid, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Her fingers worked on his shirt as they kissed, then reached down to unfasten his belt.

'I've never undressed a man before,' she murmured shyly. Nathan grinned, pushing back her hair and ran kisses over her face and neck before pulling her tank top off then carrying her to the bed, lowering her on the mattress before joining her. Olivia shut her eyes, submitting herself to his caresses and kisses in anticipation of what was coming next... their first time of making love.

'I love you, sweetheart.' He murmured against her neck.

'And I love you...' he raised his head as she spoke and she gaped when she saw it wasn't Nathan. 'EJ...?'

Olivia sprang up in bed, trembling from head to foot. 'No, no, no...' she whispered, holding her head in her hands. 'No!'

 _God damn EJ DiMera_...he was tormenting her in her dreams now?

Startled awake by her sudden movement, Phoebe lumbered over to the side of the bed, whining anxiously.

'Hey girl...' Olivia stroked her ears absently, her mind swimming in a sea of confusion. Nathan... EJ... somehow or other she was going to end up hurting one of them or maybe even both... she couldn't go on like this; not knowing if she was in love or who between the two men she really wanted to be with.

The cell phone on the nightstand suddenly rang, startling her further. With shaky fingers, she pressed the answer button. 'He.. Hello?'

'Olivia, it's me.' Nathan's warm voice came through the line.

'Oh Nathan, hello.' Olivia pushed back her curls, resting more comfortably against the pillows.

'Did I wake you? I wasn't sure if you would still be awake or already in bed.'

'I actually went to bed early, no...You didn't wake me. How was the surgery?'

'The patient's going to be fine. Since we didn't get to see each other before you left, I just decided to call you. How are you?'

'Well... it's nice to be back in my own bed again.' Olivia smiled in spite of herself. 'And it's really sweet of you to call.'

At the other end, Nathan grinned also. 'I couldn't go to sleep without hearing your voice. And I also called to ask if you'll have dinner with me tomorrow.'

Olivia hesitated then replied. 'Nathan, we had an agreement about keeping things casual between us.'

'I know... but can't this be a "just friends" date?' he pleaded.

'I need some space to think things through and I can't do that if we go out now. No matter what name you give it, it's still a date and I'm not ready. I thought you understood when we had this conversation.'

Nathan exhaled deeply in frustration. 'I did understand... I still do. But you've got to understand how much I love you and want to be with you.'

'If you love me like you say you do, then please honour this request, okay?' Olivia said gently, wishing with all her heart she could say those three words to him right now.

'Okay... okay. I'm sorry I broke my promise. You want time and space... you got it. Whenever you're ready.'

'Thank you. Are you home?'

'Just on my way out.'

'Go home then and get some rest. Good night Nathan.'

'Good night, sweetness. Love you.' click.

Putting the phone down, Olivia rubbed her head before turning to Phoebe who was still looking up at her anxiously.

'Oh, Pheebs...' she stroked the dog's head. 'What am I going to do?'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carly rubbed Bo's chest comfortingly as he narrated what when on with Hope.

'I actually thought we've gone past the hostilities and resentments then she starts that attitude all over again. I'm telling you, Princess... I'm sick of arguing with her.'

'If there's anyone to blame for this, it's Victor. What did he mean inviting her to the party in the first place? Not that I have a problem with her being there but it's almost as if he's forcing her hand.'

'That doesn't give her the right to accuse me of being behind the invitation.' Bo cradled Carly tighter in his arms, quelling the anger he felt rising again. But not at Hope now, but at Victor and the memory of the terrible crime he committed. He was still going to get his comeuppance for that.

'Did she actually say she didn't want Ciara to be at our wedding?' Carly asked quietly.

'She did but don't worry your pretty head about that- Ciara's going to be there whether she likes it or not.'

'Bo, maybe I should talk to her. Shawn D and Ciara love Olivia so much; I can make her see we can't afford to remain adversaries... for the kids' sakes. Surely she'll listen to reason if I make that argument?'

Bo thought for a while, then turned to her. 'I have a better idea. I'll ask Mrs H to talk to her...'

'No Bo... not a good idea. Then she'll think you're treating her like a child by telling on her to her grandmother.'

'So what, for a long time she's accused me of doing just that.'

'I still think I should be the one to talk to her. Maybe I'll do that at the party if she actually changes her mind and does come. She probably will if she doesn't want Shawn D to see her resentment towards me. Take her aside and have a serious talk, make her listen to me.'

Bo stroked her hair. 'Well if you feel you can make an impact on her... good luck.'

'You don't have to worry. Hope isn't an ogre and I can hold my own anyhow.'

'Oh I know you can, princess.' He kissed her, rubbing her back. 'Just you did that day at the pier... when I first laid eyes on you.'

'That wasn't our first meeting.' She reminded.

'No... But it was the first time I saw this face.' he smiled, tracing her cheek with a finger. 'A gorgeous green-eyed spitfire. You gave as good as you got.'

She smiled back, stroking his cheek in return. 'I sure did. But you more or less called me a pest.'

'Only to my piece of mind!' he gripped her tighter. 'And you became a part of me. Then and now... now and always.' He kissed her again, devouring her mouth.

Carly murmured against his lips as he rolled her onto her back once again. 'You know for a guy pushing 50, you've got even more stamina than the first time we were together. Why's that exactly?'

Bo moved to the side of her neck, chuckling. 'Because... men don't get older, only better?'


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

The last thing Olivia wanted to do on a Saturday night was go to some stupid party, even if it was being hosted for her. Thanks to Lawrence who'd forced her to attend A-list balls for the sole purpose of parading her before his exclusive and distinguished guests, she hated formal gatherings. As she slipped on a pair of antique amethyst earrings; there was a knock on her door.

'Ready?'

'Come in Max, I'm all set.' She called out, getting up to face him as soon as he entered. 'Do I look alright?' For the party she'd chosen to wear a short deep purple dress with thin straps, the usual minimal makeup and her long hair piled up, curls artfully hanging on either side of her face. Max stared at her, speechless for a long minute.

'Wow, you look... phenomenal.' He said finally.

Olivia chuckled, turning away for one last look at herself in the mirror. 'Thanks. For a moment there I thought I would have to guess what you were thinking.'

Max walked up to her, slipping his arms round her waist from behind. 'I only think of one person... all the time.' he said, brushing a light kiss on her cheek.

Olivia sighed. Their movie date had evolved to dinner at The Wings where he made his feelings for her clear. He was very attractive and she found him charming but unlike with Nathan and EJ there was no spark which was a huge relief since the last thing she needed was more emotional complications.

'Max... we've already been through this.' She said softly, disentangling herself before turning to face him. 'I'm flattered, honestly... but I don't feel that way about you.'

Max held her face between his palms, his expression wistful. 'Once again I have to ask... is there someone else?'

Olivia hesitated before nodding. 'But it's a complicated situation right now, one I really don't want to talk about.'

'That bad?'

'It's not bad per se... A lot of issues are just involved. And it would be even more complicated if I start a one sided relationship with you.'

Sighing, Max let her go, burying his hands deep in his pockets. 'Wow.' He muttered.

'Oh Max, please don't be this way. You're absolutely wonderful and kind and any girl would be more than proud to be your girlfriend. But I prefer you know about this now rather than after we start something and we fall out because of it. I don't want to lose your friendship for anything.' Olivia said persuasively.

Max regarded her silently for a few seconds. 'Well, I guess I'd rather have you for a friend than not having you in my life at all.' he said at last. 'It's just... I really do love you, Beauty.'

Olivia winced. 'Max...'

'No, no... it's okay.' He took her in his arms again, kissing her forehead. 'You've been more than honest and I respect that. Guess it's just a case of very bad timing.'

'I suppose.' She said softly, toying with his tie. 'Which is a shame 'cos you're dishy and everything.'

This time Max laughed out loud, hugging her as another knock sounded on the door. 'Come in!'

Shawn Douglas entered, eyebrows raised at the sight before him. 'Wow, wow... when did this start?' he exclaimed.

'NOT what you think big brother so don't start getting all steamed up and protective on me.' Olivia warned jokingly, one arm still round Max's waist.

'Yeah man, we're just hanging out.' Max assured him, grinning.

Shawn Douglas shrugged, eyeing him suspiciously. It was all very well for her to say it was nothing but he didn't think that Olivia was fully aware of how the male species operated and judging by the way Max was looking at her, it was something to him. Max was an uncle, friend and brother to him but he didn't want him or any other guy forcing anything on Olivia just yet; mature or not she was still his little sister and there was no way he can shake off the need to protect her.

'Anyhow, you look great.' He smiled, moving over to kiss her. 'So how are we going to go?'

'I suppose Max and I will ride with Mum and Dad, you and Belle can take my car.'

Shawn Douglas groaned at the thought of her New Beetle. 'Oh I don't know...'

'Fine, take Ma's.' Olivia huffed, offended. 'A Camry's less offensive to your macho image; I'll never understand you men! Better yet, you can take the bike.'

'Oh no.' Belle came into the room. 'I'm not getting on a bike that's going to mess up my hair!'

Shane Douglas snorted, unrepentant. 'I'd take it over that bug anytime.'

Max laughed the dirty look Olivia gave her brother. 'Tell you what... me and Olivia will go in her car; you and Belle can borrow Carly's. I'll go get the keys from her now.' he left the room.

'Hey, can I have some perfume?' Belle asked, after shaking her head at her husband.

Olivia waved her hand towards the laden dressing table. 'Help yourself.' She deliberately turned her back on her brother but then started squealing and laughing helplessly when he caught hold of her and began tickling her sides.

'Get off...What are you, eight?' she exclaimed, struggling away from him. Belle laughed as she watched them.

'By the way... Bo told us about you inheriting Vivian's estate.' She remarked, putting down the bottle of Chanel No.5. 'Doesn't that make you feel weird?'

'I feel a whole lot less guilt than when I inherited what was supposed to go to Nicky.' Olivia shrugged.

'If I were I you I'd regard Vivian's money as reparation after what that bitch did to you and Carly.' Shawn Douglas said, slipping his arm round his sister. 'I knew she was here to make trouble, I still can't believe Victor defended her the whole time and then host this damn party.'

'Yeah, I don't understand it myself. What the hell does he hope to gain... buy your love or something?' Belle wondered.

'I sincerely don't know. Somehow I get the feeling something is going to unfold tonight.'

'What's going to unfold?' asked Shawn Douglas.

'It's just a feeling I have, Shawn D.' she shrugged again. 'And it's not a good one either. Not a good one at all.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hope suddenly made a last minute decision to go to Victor's party after all. Why should she cower in the shadows when the interloper was with Bo at this moment, probably hanging on to his arm and basking in the fact that he belonged to her now? She was by no means a vindictive woman but Bo's parting words had left a bitter feeling in her heart, once the one of shocked disbelief had passed. The last 20 years would have been spent with Carly... those words appeared again in her mind. This meant that he would have stayed with Carly despite everything... despite the fact that she'd spent about five years cut from him, their family, their son... five years believing she was Princess Gina, while he was walking in the sunset with his Countess. Maggie had told her that Bo forcibly pushed back all memories of Carly when she'd supposedly died, which explained why he'd moved on with Billie. But he left Billie to be with me! She cried out wordlessly, tears sliding down her cheeks. He loved me... He begged me to come back home! But then Carly resurfaced and all of a sudden he forgot all about his wife and their whole life together as if it had meant nothing to him at all.

Determinedly she went through her closet, anger and resentment motivating her to choose the right dress to face Bo and Carly; especially Carly. And right there and then in front of the other guests she was going to tell Carly exactly what she thought of her. It was the only way she was going to get closure.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Being in Victor's house for the first time in years gave Carly a surreal sensation. It was hard to believe that once upon a time she lived here as Victor's private physician, then as his wife. Nothing seemed to have changed; the same decor, even the same priceless paintings she remembered hung on the walls. Henderson whom she hadn't laid eyes on for years had greeted her with the same deferential respect he'd given her during her brief time as Mrs Kiriakis; welcoming her back to Salem and congratulating her and Bo on their engagement.

No one seemed to notice the preoccupied expression on her face as she walked about the room, not even Olivia who was chatting animatedly with Tamara Carver, Shawn Douglas and their cousins or Bo who was in deep conversation with Roman and John. Being back in this house... in this room that evoked so many memories was one thing, the serious talk with Hope she was bracing herself for was another. All in all she was not in a celebratory mood; she just wanted the evening to end. Unnoticed, she made her way through the open French windows into the garden lit by a half moon.

More memories, she thought. Here she and Victor had been joined as Man and Wife. During the reception later on she'd wandered out in deep misery at how uncaring Bo had appeared all through the ceremony, staring at her and not saying "I object" like she expected him to. While she thought about it, she'd heard a sound from behind...

 _It was Bo, unbearably handsome in his tux and looking at her oddly. Trying to gather her startled faculties together she stammered, 'what are you... I didn't know you were here.'_

 _'I noticed.' Was the cold reply. 'I saw the look on your face.'_

 _'What are you talking about?'_

 _'You know. What's wrong?'_

 _Puzzled at his sudden concern, she shrugged. 'Nothing, I'm a little tired... it's been a long day.' She turned away to look at the flowers, unable to look into his eyes now. If she didn't know any better the expression on his face was almost of... betrayal. Which was impossible, Bo didn't love her._

 _'Yeah... well it's not over yet.' His voice was heavy with sarcasm. 'It's quite some scare you gave everybody.'_

 _She turned round again. 'What do you mean, when?'_

 _'Before the ceremony.' He laughed mirthlessly. 'Nobody knew if you were going to show up. Poor old Victor was sweating blood.'_

 _She had no idea what new game he was playing but she was fed up. It was bad enough that he burst in on her while she was getting ready simply to discuss the cruel letter he'd sent her now he was insinuating God knows what. He'd made it clear he didn't want to be with her, did he seriously think she would pine away waiting for him to change his mind?_

 _'Oh he knew I would show up.' She replied coolly. 'I just needed to adjust my veil that's all.'_

 _Which was a lie. She'd lurked in the bedroom filled with second and third thoughts about marrying Victor, debating whether or not to slip away and make a run for it. Or maybe walk down the aisle and wait for Bo to object, drag her by the arm and they'll run off together. Victor would understand and forgive them later._

 _But Bo stood by and did nothing._

 _'You sure took your time about it.' he pointed out._

 _'I wanted it to be just right.' She was starting to get cross; why was she explaining herself to him?_

 _'Was everything just the way you want it?' he persisted._

 _No, she longed to tell him. I'm wearing another man's ring! I just got married to a man I don't love! Instead she raised her chin, looking him squarely in the eye. 'Everything's exactly the way I wanted.'_

 _A sneer was what she got in reply to her proud answer. 'What was it the minister said... oh yeah, "Truth remains elusive."' He gave her one hard look before stalking away and for the first time she saw the bottle in his hand. And it was almost empty._

 _She followed him angrily, the long, full skirt of her wedding gown rustling. He obviously just called her a liar and it infuriated her._

 _'Bo, you're drunk!' she said accusingly as he took one last swallow._

 _'Oh, not yet.' He remarked, glancing at the now empty bottle. 'But I'm working on it.'_

 _'You know this makes perfect sense to me; you wouldn't be saying all this if you were completely sober!'_

 _'Oh yeah?' he glared at her. 'You think that I'm some kind of jerk who needs to be drunk in order to say what he feels?'_

 _'I didn't say that...'_

 _'No, you didn't! Ever since my...' he didn't finish the sentence. Instead he turned away, examining the empty bottle. 'Not anymore.' Suddenly he flung the bottle away, smashing against the paved path behind them. 'Not anymore!' he spat._

 _She shrank back in fear at the pure rage on his face as he moved closer to her. 'From now on you're going to hear exactly how I feel! You won't know what I'm going to say... or do!'_

 _Fear passed, followed by weariness. Again he was talking in riddles; he was so drunk he probably didn't even know what he was saying himself. 'Go... Just go!' she pleaded._

 _'Go? And miss my dance with the bride?' he sneered again._

 _'I mean it Bo, I want you to get out of here!' she snapped, walking away but his steel fingers gripped her arm, pulling her back._

 _'What are you afraid of?'_

 _'I'm not afraid of you!' she struggled._

 _'Oh yeah? Afraid I might mess up your little party? Might say something I shouldn't?' he shook her roughly. 'Speak out of line? Maybe I'll spit in the punch bowl... maybe I'll cause a fight!'_

 _She couldn't bear seeing him like this; so angry and hateful. Why, why was he behaving like this? She struggled again but his hold was too strong._

 _'You don't know what I'd do, do you? And that scares you.' he challenged, eyes glinting._

 _Which was true, God knows what he was capable of doing in the state he was in right now. But she wasn't afraid of him either because he was nothing like Lawrence. 'You would never do anything to hurt me or anyone else.'_

 _'Yeah?' he pulled her close to him. 'I sure can embarrass you.'_

 _'I am NOT afraid of being embarrassed!' she denied, heart painfully beating against her chest. Now what was he planning to do, ravish her right here? He wouldn't dare..._

 _But his hands were now gripping both sides of her face, his own much too close. 'What are you afraid of?' he repeated harshly. 'Tell me. Afraid of this?'_

 _The kiss she received was brutal. Passionate. Incredible._

Carly flinched then relaxed as a pair of warm arms snaked round her waist.

'I missed you in there. You okay?'

She shrugged. 'Just took a quick stroll down memory lane. This place brings back so many memories.'

'Which one in particular?'

She turned, looking at him. 'The conversation we had after the reception.'

'Ah...' Bo said ruefully. 'I was not on my best behaviour that day. We were both pretty miserable... too stubborn and afraid to say what we really felt.'

'So true.' she agreed, adjusting his tie. 'If I'd told you what was in the note I thought you sent we'd have come clean then.'

'And I would've stolen you away on the back of my Harley, with everybody cheering.' He grinned.

Carly smiled back. 'That would have been a sight. But looking back now, if we'd reconciled that day, we probably wouldn't have had that special time in Mexico.'

'Yeah... I wouldn't give that up for anything. And we're going to relieve those memories on our honeymoon.' He promised, kissing her lightly on the lips.

'So did you call Professor Moore?'

'I wanted to but I figured we give him and Soledad a surprise instead. Sounds good to you?'

'Of course it does, I can't wait.' She sighed heavily. 'Just like I can't wait for this evening to end.'

Little did she know that the evening's end was something the Salemites would be talking about for a very long time.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

'Nathan can't make it?' Tamara asked, seeing the disappointment on her friend's face.

'No... He has to cover another doctor's shift at the last minute.' Olivia replied, slipping the cell phone back in her purse.

'Looks like you're leaning closer to Dr. Gorgeous than Tony Montana.'

'Let's not talk about him if you don't mind.'

Tamara's eyebrows went up. 'You still don't have feelings for that guy, do you? Olivia come on...'

'I don't know what the bloody hell's wrong with me, all right?' Olivia hissed, not wanting her brother, Brady, Phillip and Max standing not far away to overhear. 'After what I said to him that day I thought it would be easier for me to shed off whatever I feel but...'

'What happened?'

Olivia narrated the dream she had but Tamara scornfully dismissed it. 'Means nothing. Are you going to let something like that let you decide who you really want to be with?'

'Of course not, you know me better than that!' Olivia snapped, affronted.

'Then forget the damn dream and focus on Nathan. Oh, I forgot... you still don't know if you love him or not.'

'Sometimes I hate myself.' Olivia muttered.

Tamara winced, suddenly feeling sorry for her. 'Don't be that way now. You didn't ask for this problem.'

'Somebody's going to get hurt... I just know it. Suppose EJ finds out that Nathan's in love with me and does something to him? Or worse, tells Nathan?'

'Sweetie, as long as you didn't promise him anything you got nothing to worry about. Maybe you should talk to Aunt Lexie, she'll straighten him out good... they're pretty close.'

Olivia shook her head, vetoing the very idea. 'I'm still capable of fighting my own battles, thank you very much.'

Tamara glanced over her shoulder. 'Well, get ready to put the fighting gloves on... Pretty Boy EJ just walked in.'

Sure enough Henderson was ushering him in; his cool eyes scanning the room before going over to Victor.

'I'm going to strangle Victor! What the bloody hell was he thinking inviting him?' Olivia said angrily as the two men shook hands. Everyone else in the room was already looking stone-faced, except Lexie who went across the room to greet her brother. 'And him... he knows quite well I never want to see him again.'

'Apparently you weren't convincing enough.' Tamara said dryly. 'Which probably explains why he's heading this way.'

EJ hoped the expression on his face was neutral as possible as he walked up to Olivia. She always looked beautiful but seeing her for the very first time in a dress was like looking at a rare exotic flower just bursting in full bloom. He prayed he'll be able to control himself.

'Good evening, Tamara.' He nodded at her briefly before turning to Olivia. 'Hello, Olivia. Just when I thought you couldn't look more beautiful you prove me wrong.'

'What are you doing here?'

'Well I'm not gate-crashing if that's what you think. Victor invited me as a thank you.'

'Throw that in her face, why don't you?' Tamara said sarcastically.

EJ glared at her and she glared back. Despite Lexie's efforts they've never gotten along and Abe flatly refused to encourage any friendship between them. Before he could think of a suitable comeback, someone spun him round roughly from behind. 'Didn't I tell you to stay away from my sister, DiMera?' Shawn Douglas spat.

'No, no!' Olivia firmly pushed herself between the two men. 'You're not doing this again!'

'Perhaps you need to take something for that serious paranoia of yours; I was invited fair and square.' EJ retorted.

'Boys!' Olivia snapped. 'Let's not have a brawl here of all places, all right? Shawn D calm down, he was invited and we have to put up with it. Please... people are staring.'

Shawn Douglas opened his mouth to protest further but Bo and Carly suddenly appeared through the French windows. 'What's going on here?' Bo asked, his brown eyes glancing at his children sharply.

Shawn Douglas hesitated only for a second then shook his head. 'Nothing.' Was the gruff reply, to Olivia and Tamara's relief before walking away.

'Good evening Commissioner Brady; Dr. Manning.' EJ swiftly greeted, turning on the full charm on Carly especially, seeing where Olivia got her exquisite looks from.

Carly inclined her head politely but Bo only narrowed his eyes as they shook hands. 'Fancy seeing you here. But then I guess it's a good time as any to say thank you for saving my daughter's life.' Seizing the chance to escape, Olivia moved away with Tamara at her heels to where her cousins and brother were.

'I just happened to be there that's all and I'm glad I was able to help.'

EJ did have designs on Olivia, Bo realised. He hadn't been quick enough to mask the burning look in his eyes before she'd walked away. Brady was right after all.

'Well thanks for your help, but understand that it ends here. She's under no obligation to you and you're to stay away from her from now on.'

I should have known he wouldn't mince words, thought EJ ruefully. How on earth had he guessed or did she tell him?

He forced a laugh. ' I don't know what you mean...'

'Let's not do this, DiMera.' Bo's tone was hard and resolute. 'I'm only saying it once, I don't want you near my daughter at any time.'

EJ shook his head, raising his hands in mock surrender poise. 'I really don't have any intentions towards her, Commissioner Brady.'

'For your sake you better be telling the truth. I'll be watching you from now on.'

Carly gripped Bo's arm as they walked away from him. Stefano's son strongly reminded her of Lawrence and it gave her an uneasy chill. After all, she hadn't been that much older than Olivia when she'd first encountered Lawrence as James. She'd seen the look too, surely EJ wouldn't dare try anything on Olivia with Bo around?

Bo read her thoughts clearly and slipped his arm around her. 'Don't worry Princess, history's not going to repeat itself.'

Carly could only hope he was right.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Before we all go in to dinner, I want to say something.' All eyes reverted to Victor, who raised his glass. 'Family's always been the most important thing to me. And that feeling's more emphasised after the near tragedy we almost had.' He looked at Olivia then at Carly. ' Some of you have probably thought I've been hard hearted the whole Vivian episode which is one of the reasons why I hosted this party, to clear the air and show my beautiful granddaughter here how much I love and appreciate her. Olivia, having you in this family is like having your Aunt Isabella back. I'm more than happy you're a part of us and I hope 16 years isn't too late for us to have the relationship that we were denied.'

Turning to Carly, he said with a faint smile. 'And Carly. Having you back was an even bigger surprise. I know we've had our differences but tonight I want to put an end to all that and do what I should have done a long time ago; extend the hand of lasting friendship and formally give you and Bo my fatherly blessing. Here's to Olivia and Carly and the new chapter of your life together.'

'Hear, hear...' everybody said in unison, raising their glasses. That is, everybody but Bo. Carly who was standing next to him was startled to see his face was a mask of pure fury.

'Bo?' she took his arm. Everybody turned to look at him, astonished at the look on his face. 'Bo, what's wrong?'

Bo shook his arm off. 'How...dare... you?' he said, his voice shaking.

Victor stared at him. 'What are you talking about? Why are you looking at me that way?'

Bo flung the champagne flute on the floor where it smashed into pieces. 'How _dare_ you say all that bloody crap about family after what you did to Olivia and Carly, you despicable, double dealing bastard!'

Everyone gasped at his words, gasping even louder when Bo pulled out his gun; aiming it at Victor.

'Bo, _don't!'_ shrieked Carly in horror. 'What are you doing?'

'What I want to do now is nothing compared to what Victor did... the whole time he was Vivian's accomplice!' he spat. Everyone turned to Victor's direction in askance.

Victor's blood went cold. Vivian's goon had talked after all. But he wasn't prepared to go down like that, the best weapon in this situation was total and complete denial. There was too much at stake.

' I don't know what you're talking about.' he blustered. 'And put that gun down, I'm not about to tolerate this sort of behaviour in my own house!'

'Bo...' Roman said in his most persuasive tone, 'put the gun down, whatever Victor's done, it can be handled legally... come on.'

'Come on son, don't do this.' Caroline pleaded. 'What is this about?'

'Bo, you better have a good reason for this huge insult.' Victor said coldly, relying on his experienced skills of manipulation to get out of this situation. Inwardly he cursed himself for not making sure he was covered.

'Dad, what's this about?' Olivia demanded. 'What did he _do?_ '

Bo moved nearer to Victor, gun still aimed at him. 'Tell them what you did.'

'Bo, cut it out!' Abe snapped, really appalled.

'Tell them what you did!' Bo barked, not heeding his friend. 'And maybe I'll be able to spare what's left of your miserable life! Tell them how you were in cohorts with that bitch, how you knew all along she poisoned Olivia but you kept quiet about it because of what she told you about her and Carly.'

Carly blinked hard, very confused. Victor's face was still unyielding. 'Whatever that thug of hers told you was a lie.' He muttered.

Bo's eyes narrowed into slits. 'Don't make me pull this trigger, Victor.'

'Bo...' Carly pleaded.

'I have nothing to say. If you can't see that man wants to pin something on me to save his own skin... fine pull the trigger. You're bluffing anyway!' Victor retorted.

'The technician who ran that DNA test on me and Olivia... whose results made you change your mind, are you going to call him a liar when I call him to back up my story?'

'DNA test?' Carly asked sharply. ' _What_ DNA test?'

'Wait a minute-' Victor began.

' You want me to do your dirty work for you... fine! Carly, Vivian convinced him that Olivia wasn't my daughter; that you used her to get back with me, that's why he defended her when she was accused.' A loud murmur like the sound of angry bees from the family.

'Hold on, that's not true!' Victor barked.

' I don't believe you!' Bo shook his head in utter disbelief. 'You seriously think you can get away with this, by lying? I know everything Victor! A more than reliable source saw you at the lab. You gave the technician a strand of Olivia's hair... and mine, the one you managed to get when you came to our house looking for Carly!'

Max's mind swiftly went back to that fateful day. He'd told Victor Carly wasn't home. Victor had asked to use the bathroom and went upstairs...

'What were your words Victor... "I need to be sure, make sure you're thorough"' . Bo went on relentlessly. 'I also went through some documents I found in Vivian's suitcase. She made you believe a Catherine Francesca Alamain was my real daughter and Olivia was a result of an affair and that Carly was using her to easily worm her way back into my life.'

'What?' Olivia cried, enraged. 'You actually believed that about my mother? Vivian dodged arrest the whole time because you fell for her nonsense?!'

'Catherine was Vivian's daughter.' Carly said with deathly calm, unable to fully catch on with what she was hearing. 'She was stillborn... she was born four years after I had Olivia, how did Vivian ...'

'She changed the date on the death certificate then had a false report about you having an affair with Catherine's father to make her lie completely plausible printed out.' Bo supplied. 'Vivian lied to him to use him as a shield... to justify to him why she poisoned Olivia.'

He finally lowered the gun, his face white with anger. 'Need I say more?'

'Bo,' Victor tried to gather the last shreds of his dignity. 'Let me explain...'

'Explain what? You can't deny any of it.'

'Yes, Vivian lied to me. She convinced me that Olivia was not your daughter but then I happened to see the Kiriakis birth mark on her left wrist. I overheard Justin and Phillip talking about it and I... I went to the hospital and saw it for myself.' Victor swallowed. The game was up. 'And to make double sure I took a strand of her hair... and yours.' Looking at Olivia imploringly he said, 'you have no idea how I felt when I realised my huge mistake.'

'Huge mistake?' Olivia shouted. 'What do you then call condoning with Vivian to bury Mum alive?'

'No, I swear I didn't know she was going to do that!' Victor protested.

'You can't expect any of us to believe that!' Patch cut in. You must have known she was going to do something to hurt Carly and you weren't going do anything about it because of what Vivian told you about her. You were totally convinced she was lying to us, and you were prepared to let her die and be out of Bo's life for good.'

'Oh no... Victor didn't need any convincing.' Bo objected. ' Ever since Carly left him, he never stopped hating her for it. It was so easy for him to condone with Vivian's plans. He believed Vivian because he wanted to, because he still hates her.'

Carly shook her head slowly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Bo...'

'Twenty years ago, Carly almost died because you tried to kill me,' Bo's voice was cold and harsh. 'And I came this close to losing her and my daughter because of your jealousy and vindictiveness.' He faced his children and their cousins who were standing in stunned silence. 'You lot might as well hear this now. Victor manipulated Carly into marriage. My fault because I was too stupid... and afraid of my feelings. When we finally found each other Victor refused to accept it, did all sorts of things to break us up, including murder. Shawn D; that elevator accident Carly had was no accident, Victor had it rigged up as a death trap for me.'

Shawn Douglas' eyes flashed with anger as he faced his grandfather. 'You tried to kill my father?'

'I would've preferred it was me and not Carly.' Bo's voice shook. 'But Carly walked into the trap meant for me and I almost lost her that night.'

'And when that didn't work he faked his own death and framed Carly for it...and went scot-free, manipulating his own daughter who tried to testify against him.' John added bitterly. 'Pleading insanity got him off.'

'Oh my God!' Brady exploded.

'You bastard!' Olivia was beside herself. 'You vicious, two faced, vindictive bastard! You had the audacity to throw this damned party to exonerate yourself but the whole time you were harbouring this secret almost too disgusting to be true! I wish to God Dad wasn't related to you, because that would give me the excuse to kill you myself! I want nothing to do with you, you hear me? You are dead to me, DEAD!'

She marched away from the room; Carly, Shawn Douglas, Tamara and Max hurrying after her. The silence in the room was ominous. Victor turned away, unable to make eye contact with anyone. Caroline was trembling, her face white. 'I caused this.' She whispered as she left the room. 'I caused this.' Kayla and Patch followed her.

Roman turned to Bo. 'What do you want to do, make an arrest? Say the word.'

Bo glanced at Abe who shrugged. 'No.' He shook his head. 'I prefer a punishment he'll never be able to escape from, one that will last him for the rest of his life. Victor.'

Slowly, the old man faced him.

'As of now, consider yourself disowned. I don't want you anywhere near my children, my granddaughter, my mother, my sisters, my brothers... no one. You won't be invited to any family gatherings; you'll not be welcome to our homes, not even the Pub. Should you dare try to manipulate your way back in, you'll spend what you've got left in prison.'

Bo left the room, slipping the gun back into his jacket. Phillip and Brady gave Victor looks that said it all as they took their leave, Stephanie and Arianna clinging to their arms. One by one, the guests left; leaving Victor alone, sitting on the armchair, alone and broken.

The only person left in the room, who'd arrived unobserved during the whole drama, was Hope. She'd heard the whole thing and she was still trembling with shock.

'How could you bring yourself to do what you did... believing Vivian's lies?' she burst out at last.

Victor raised his head, his face pale. ' I honestly don't know.' He mumbled.

'You don't know...' Hope shook her head. 'Just like you didn't know why you did all you did to break up Bo and Carly while I was gone, huh? Your own son, you tried to kill your own son!'

'Carly left me!' he cried, sounding demented. 'She ran around with Bo like our marriage never existed... she made a fool of me...'

'If she left you,' Hope shouted, 'it's because you didn't deserve her! Just how the hell did you go through each passing day living with the truth of how you tricked her? How could you bring yourself to actually plan Bo's death? You and Lawrence Alamain... you're both sick men, filled with obsession and the misguided notion that you have the right to steal people's lives... My God!' Hope shook her head in shame. 'to think I blamed Carly for my failed marriage, to think I listened to the crap you told me about her... how could I have been so stupid? Why didn't anyone tell me what Bo and Carly went through because of you?'

In her heart, she knew the answer. She wasn't told because she hadn't been prepared to listen. She'd resented Carly for taking her place in Bo and Shawn D's lives while she was gone; believing they'd lived in total bliss. But Victor, as well as Lawrence Alamain had used all the means in their disposal to ruin their happiness. Victor... his own father.

Hope quietly let herself out of the mansion, her mind filled with thoughts.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carly was very surprised to see Hope at her doorstep. 'Can I come in?' Hope asked quietly.

'Uh, of course.' Carly made way for her, closing the door behind them. ' Bo's upstairs, I'll go get him...'

'No. It's you I actually came to see.'

Carly looked at her warily and Hope shook her head. ' I didn't come here to fight with you. I came to apologise. I'm... so sorry for the way I acted at the wake. Not just that, I'm also sorry for blaming you for something you had absolutely nothing to do with.'

'Hope...'

'Please Carly, let me do this.' Hope raised her hand. 'I did know all along you weren't to blame. But I was so angry and jealous after I heard all about you... this woman who's everything I'm not that I went ahead and cited you as the reason why my marriage ended the way it did. You wouldn't have made all the mistakes I made and that made me more angry and unreasonable and the idea of you and Bo the whole time I was gone... then tonight I found out what Victor did to you both... it was because of me he didn't want to be with you at first wasn't it?'

Carly had no choice but to nod her head. Hope chuckled mirthlessly. 'Maggie told me that ages ago but I didn't believe her. Bo and I had our downs as well as ups even back then, you know. When I first found out about you I was like... Bo and his Countess, living the perfect life, no fights... no tiffs. None, because you both went through a whole lot worse! But you got through it...' she regarded Carly solemnly. 'And thinking over what Maggie told me I now see that Bo wouldn't have left you when I came back. No man in his right mind would give you up.' Hope moved closer, extending her hand and Carly took it.

'I'm sorry... for everything. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me and believe me when I say you have my blessing?'

Carly's fingers enfolded hers. 'There's nothing to forgive and thank you... that means a lot to me.'

Hope inclined her head. 'Good night, Carly. And please tell Olivia I'm sorry as well.'

'I will. Thanks again.'

A night full of surprises, Carly thought as she locked up. First the shocking truth about Victor, now Hope's sudden epiphany. It had taken a long time coming but all the same it was a relief knowing Bo's ex-wife no longer hated her. As for Victor, he was beyond redemption; she'll never ever forgive him for what he did.

Bo was lying on their bed, arms clasped at the back of his head. Carly got into bed, sitting crossed legged beside him. 'Why didn't you tell me all this when you found out? I can't believe you kept it all to yourself.'

'Because I wanted to expose Victor the way I did tonight. And I didn't want you and Olivia to be upset so soon after leaving the hospital.'

'You must have been so angry.'

Bo shook his head. 'More than angry. Stunned, furious... shocked. After all this time, his jealousy springing up and I came this close to losing you and Olivia because of it.'

'But what I don't get is ... how come he didn't confront me? Didn't Vivian think he would come to me and I'd tell him that Cathy was her daughter? Or that he might tell you?'

'Victor knew I wouldn't believe you'd actually pass off another man's kid as mine and she probably convinced him you were better off dead.' Bo's tone was bitter. 'And it would be better for us all if he left town for good because I never want to see him again.'

'It's easy to blame Victor for what he did to us in the past,' Carly said quietly. 'But it's my fault- I chose to marry him and for the wrong reason...'

'No you don't!' Bo sat up, pulling her against him. 'If there's anyone to blame it's me. I was so stupid and I handled the whole thing so badly... I should have just come to you instead of sending that damned note through Emmy...'

'But...'

Bo's hand closed over her mouth. 'No buts, princess. I messed up, I'm the reason Victor became obsessed with you. If I'd had the guts to make you mine sooner, he wouldn't have chased you at all and do all he did to keep us apart. But he's never, ever going to do that again. I've made sure of that.'

Freeing her mouth, he touched every part of her face, his brown eyes meeting her green ones. 'This is our new beginning, Princess. No Victor, no Vivian, No Larry- no lies, no secrets. Just you and me and Olivia, Shawn Douglas and Ciara.'

Carly's eyes filled with tears. 'Oh now... no tears.' He brushed them away. 'Don't cry. Now we can really be happy and face the future... our new chapter.'

'I'm crying because I'm so happy.' Carly pressed her face against his, sobbing. 'I love you, I've always loved you!' Raising her head she added, 'You're the love of my life.'

Bo pulled her into his arms and they kissed passionately for a long minute. Ending the kiss, he pulled her tank top over her head and tossed it aside before unhooking the front hook of her bra, wasting no time after tossing that as well in taking her breast into his mouth, torturing the other with the back of his thumb. Carly closed her eyes as warmth spread through her body, her heart racing as she gripped his hair. Lowering her on the silken sheets Bo slid his tongue down her stomach, savagely pulling her sweat pants down and over her legs, tossing them on the floor with the other pieces of discarded clothing. He unsnapped his pants and removed them before resuming his sensual exploration of her body. Carly moaned and shivered as his fingers found her core and touched her intimately before burying his head between her legs.

'Bo! Oh God...' she cried out, arching her back and clutching the bedspread beneath her as his lips and tongue tormented her and she gave herself over to complete and utter abandonment. 'Now... Please now...'

Suddenly he was over her, on her, deep inside her. She clutched at him, fusing her mouth with his as the primitive rhythm began; slowly, gently then faster and wilder.

'I love you,' he rasped in her ear. 'I want you!' He dug his fingers in her hips and her nails left pink trails across his back. He suddenly flipped her over and she rode him fiercely, bringing them to earth shattering climaxes. Carly gasped and shivered, beads of sweat on her forehead as she savoured sweet fulfilment. Bo raised himself up, pressing his face against her breasts panting and she held him for a while; both exhausted and sated. Pulling her back down, he lifted the covers over them and she snuggled against him as he held her tightly in his arms, savouring the blissful night ahead.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 59

Gabi Hernandez worked part time as an auxiliary assistant at the private lab Victor had chosen to run the DNA test. After eavesdropping on Victor's conversation with her boss and checking the results later, she informed Bo. Bo then got the whole story from Gus who'd signed a sworn affidavit afterwards, revealing how Vivian had gotten a forger to make up a false private investigator's report and death certificate to convince Victor Olivia wasn't of Kiriakis blood after all. Questioning the technician who ran the test had sealed Victor's fate.

Olivia thought over it again as she leaned against her car in the Park. She'd spent a restless night; feelings of rage, betrayal and hatred cruising through her head, that a man who'd professed to love her would do such a thing all because he was still smarting over Carly leaving him... so many years ago! A man who could hold a grudge that long was simply dangerous and evil.

'You honestly think Victor might hurt me? Because Ma scorned him?'

'In a nutshell, I don't trust him; I never did...'

Victor had actually stooped to murder...he'd tried to kill my father, his own son! Olivia thought, still shocked. What sort of man would do that? No wonder Dad didn't want me anywhere near him!

Nathan had called her wanting to know if she was alright; having heard the whole story from Hope. EJ too, refusing to stop calling until she talked to him. The rest of the night was spent in deep thought and before dawn she'd made a big decision.

She straightened up as a black Mercedes pulled to a stop behind her car and EJ got out, striding over to her.

'Hey...' he hugged her tight before she could step away from him. 'I was so glad to get your call.'

Olivia swallowed, bracing herself for what she was about to do. 'Thanks for coming... I need to talk you.'

EJ touched her face. 'How are you bearing up?'

'Fine.' She muttered, pulling away. 'Seriously, we have to talk... about us.'

EJ shook her head, hoping she wasn't about to say what he feared she was going to say. What Victor had done really shocked him and he'd spent an agonising night worrying about Olivia and how things would stand with them from now on. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

'Olivia... I can imagine the huge shock you had last night, but you can't base what happened to your parents not to give me a chance...'

'Damn it EJ, wake up!' Olivia shouted. 'How can you still think there could ever be anything permanent between us after what my mother went through with Lawrence and Victor and your own track record?'

'Because I love you!' was EJ's loud declaration.

'The same thing both those bastards said to Ma and it turned out to be a sick, twisted obsession that led them to do terrible things to her and my father and I even got my own share!' Olivia hurled back. 'And I'm through with the drama EJ... no more of it! What I want is a normal life, a normal relationship with a man and it can never be you, I see that now.'

'Don't say that...'

'I am saying it, loud and clear.' Olivia insisted. 'Yes I had feelings for you and they've haunted me for a long time because I had no idea what they were. And the cold hard truth is... it's not love.'

EJ slowly shook his head, unable to digest what she was saying to him. 'Come on...'

'It's NOT. What I felt for you was... passion. Passion because in spite of myself I found you very attractive and probably because you're forbidden to me thanks to our families' past. But you're mature enough to know passion begins with white hot heat and then ends up in cold ashes before you know it. And it has, EJ and I'll be lying if I said I'm not happy it did. You and I... can never happen and you have to stop believing that it could.'

'You didn't even give it a chance for it to evolve into love!' EJ protested. 'Does that seem fair to you? You kept pushing me away!'

'It would have been unfair to both of us if we actually started something not because of our families now but we would've ended up just like you and Sami.'

'That's not true!'

'Being in love and thinking you're in love are two different things.' Olivia pressed on. 'What sort of relationship would that have been? Until I met my father and saw him and my mother reconnect, I had no notion about love at all, what it entailed. The more I watched them and then knowing just how they fought to stay together in spite of Lawrence and Victor, it became clear to me. I spent the whole night going over this and I can now stand here and say this... I don't love you.'

EJ felt like his whole world was crashing down. Olivia didn't love him and the way she said it was so blunt that it couldn't be an act. He was so stunned and devastated that he couldn't speak at first.

Olivia bit her lip as she stared at him. 'I'm sorry, so very sorry. But it's for the best.'

'Olivia...' his voice shook. 'What will I do without you? I love you, so much. My life changed the day we met; I kept imagining a future with you.'

Olivia shook her head.

'I suppose now you'll move on with Nathan Horton.' He said bitterly.

'What?'

'Don't pretend!' he snapped. 'I saw the way he looked at you that night, how you acted around him; he's the lesser of two evils, the safe one!'

Olivia glared at him. 'You're insinuating I want to be with him because he's safe?'

'Why not? He's from a well-respected family, closer to your age, doesn't have a sordid past like EJ DiMera! But let me tell you something my dear... if you're choosing him over me purely because of those points then you're making a huge mistake.'

'So what now, you're threatening me?' she accused.

EJ winced, realising too late how that had sounded. 'No... Of course not, never. That's not what I meant at all. I'm fully aware of Nathan's feelings for you. But I'm willing to bet you still aren't sure of yours. If you want to be with him, fine... but do you love him? It's more for your sake I'm asking you this because you said it yourself, you don't want any more drama in your life. The answer to my question should come from the heart and not your head.'

He smiled grimly at the amazed look on Olivia's face. 'Yes, I love you that much! Enough to want you to be really happy even if it's not with me but it should be for the right reasons that you want to be with him.'

Nathan's face appeared boldly in her mind, handsome features, gentle eyes, devastating smile. Every time she thought about him, EJ'S image always intruded. But not anymore... now that she's finally come clean with him. Did she love Nathan Horton?

Yes, I do, her heart answered. There's only Nathan. There only ever has been Nathan. My feelings for EJ kept interfering and I had to make sure they were real. They are real. I love Nathan!

She looked EJ in the eye. 'They are the right reasons. Truly.'

EJ bowed his head. 'I suppose there's nothing left to say.' he said resignedly.

'Will you believe me when I say it wasn't my intention to hurt you?' she asked softly.

'Of course.' he smiled faintly. 'You wouldn't wilfully hurt anyone and it's not like you led me on. Will you also believe me when I say I'll never come between you two?'

Olivia hesitated and he smiled wider, the smile sad now but genuine. 'You have nothing to fear from me. I intend to keep my word.'

'I'm sorry EJ.' Olivia's eyes suddenly filled with tears. 'I'm so very sorry...' Moving forward she hugged him, taking the initiative for once. EJ held her, breathing in the scent from her hair and savouring this moment that will never come about again.

Olivia kissed him on both cheeks and the top of his head before pulling away, still looking at him intently. 'Good bye.'

'Good bye, Olivia.'

Turning away she got into her car, started the engine and drove off. EJ stood watching until the car was out of sight. Tears filled his eyes. 'Good bye my darling.' He whispered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bo, who was the only one up, was amazed to see Olivia entering the house fully dressed. 'Where were you, it's not even 7 o' clock yet!' he exclaimed.

'There's no need to go freaky on me Dad...I went for a drive.' Was the quiet answer. 'Needed to clear my head.'

Concerned Bo went to her, framing her face with his hands. 'Are you alright?'

'Considering last night's bombshell...' she shrugged. 'just when I thought Ma and I left Evil behind for good I found myself facing a much bigger form of it...'

'Hey... hey.' Bo hugged her tightly. 'He's out of our lives for good. Don't you think of him ever again.'

Olivia pulled away, staring hard at him. 'Tell me Dad... that night we met in Paris, would you have accepted me the way you did if I was actually an Alamain?'

Bo nodded without hesitation. 'Not just acceptance, I would've loved you as much as l love you now, baby girl and not for your Mum's sake... but because you are you and I love everything that makes you. You're an amazing kid; smart, beautiful, selfless and very, very brave. Any guy would be more than proud to claim you for a daughter even if you weren't his flesh and blood. And I know you'd felt the same for me.'

'I would have.' Olivia nodded, sniffling as she hugged him again. 'I would have. But all the same I'm so glad I'm _yours_!'

Bo kissed the top of her head, thinking over Carly's words a long time ago. I want to be able to look at a child of ours and see the two of us...

If Olivia had come to his office in Naveen's stead that fateful night his life changed forever, one look at her would have told him she was that child. And every day he treasured her, vowing to protect her always. 'I'm glad too. I love you so much!' he kissed her forehead again, ruffling her hair. 'Come on... help me fix a breakfast tray for your Mum.

Arms round each other, they went to the kitchen.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Olivia waited a week before going to see Nathan. The look on EJ's face when she'd said goodbye to him at the park haunted her for a while and she truly felt terrible for hurting him even though there was simply no possibility they could ever have a relationship. She could only hope he was sincere when he said he would never come between her and Nathan and eventually get over his obsession with her. And why wouldn't he; he was handsome, rich and sophisticated enough to lure women of all shapes and sizes to him.

At the hospital, a smiling Maxine directed her to the doctor's lounge where Nathan was resting after assisting in a tedious surgery. Entering the spacious room she found him stretched out on a divan still in his scrubs, fast asleep. Sitting down beside him she kissed him, deepening the kiss as she felt him stirring.

Nathan had only kissed them once but he knew those pair of lips anywhere. Immediately he put his arms around her neck, slowly sitting up and kissing her in return, eagerly and possessively.

'Mmm...' he murmured against her mouth, pulling back a bit to grin at her. 'Now this is a huge wonderful surprise.'

'I'm glad you think so.' Olivia said softly, planting a kiss between his eyes, his chin, and the tip of his nose. Nathan had the strong feeling that something wonderful has happened judging by the kiss and the almost shy look she was giving him.

'So...what do I owe this surprise visit?'

Olivia smiled at him, feeling very happy. 'I love you.' she said simply.

Nathan's eyes widened, unable to say anything. Instead he pulled her onto his lap, slipping his arms round her, pressing his face against her soft cheek. He'd waited, dreamed for this moment and now that it's finally happened he was at a loss for words. Needing to make sure he still wasn't dreaming he kissed her again, hungrily devouring her mouth, running his fingers through her curls.

'I think this has to be the best day of my life.' he murmured, hugging her tightly. 'I love you too... so much.'

'I'm sorry it took me so long to realise it.'

You know now and that's what really matters, isn't it? Don't beat yourself up so much, Sweetness.'

Olivia pulled back a bit, stroking his cheeks covered by a five o' clock shadow. 'I'm hardly sweet, love. I have a terrible temper; I have the tendency to use my fists...'

'You're wonderful, kind, unique and the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I'm a very, very lucky guy.' He kissed the tip of her nose. 'I would never change anything about you... ever.'

Not wanting any secrets between them, Olivia murmured, 'there's something else you have to know.' Quietly she told him the whole truth and her meeting with EJ at the park. Nathan wasn't surprised, remembering his own exchange with EJ when Olivia was in a coma. Alice had assured him that Olivia would never fall into EJ's trap and her prediction has come true. Even better, he was Olivia's choice and DiMera was out in the cold like he deserved.

'Nothing and no one matters except us and what we feel for each other.' He assured her.

'You're not angry with me?'

'Of course not, you needed to be sure and here we are now.'

Olivia planted another kiss on his mouth before slipping her hand into the pocket of her denim jacket. 'I bought you a little something on my way here.' she handed him a small velvet lined box. "The little something" was a solid gold medal attached to a matching chain.

'It's a St. Luke medal... the patron saint of physicians and a symbol of my love for you.'

Touched, Nathan took it out of the box, holding it up. 'Sweetness... it's beautiful, thanks. But you didn't have to do this.'

'I did it because I wanted to, to show you just how much you mean to me.' Olivia stroked his face lovingly. 'Take a peek at the engraving in the back.'

Turning it he read, "Forever Love." He looked back at her, his handsome eyes glowing. 'You bet it's forever love, lady. Because I've never loved anyone as much as I love you and I'm never letting you go. ' Pulling her back in his arms they kissed again and again; the young couple finally happy and secure in their world.

::::::::::::::::::::::

The family followed Bo's lead; Victor was firmly ostracised and no amount of letters imploring forgiveness made them change their minds. Phillip resigned from Titian and moved in with Stephanie, accepting John's offer to work for him instead. The old grapevine swung into action and everywhere Victor went he was stared at, pointed at and loud whispers stung his ears. Unable to put up with it any longer, Victor left town for a long sojourn in Greece leaving Justin, who'd kept his promise of not attending the party, in charge of his business concerns. Much as Justin didn't want to have anything to do with him after hearing the whole story, he resignedly took on the reins. After all, someone had to do it.

Carly had informed Bo about Hope's visit and she confirmed what she'd said to Carly after Bo asked her about it and apologised to him as well. Bo brushed it aside.

'I'm just glad we can finally move on with no lingering grudges.'

Hope nodded. 'You and Carly have been so great about this considering the way I behaved. I never thought I'd say this but she's an amazing woman. I really hope you'll be very happy.'

'Thanks, Hope. I appreciate this.'

No more Fancy Face... thought Hope sadly in spite of herself. Pulling herself together she went on. 'By the way... I'm taking a month's leave of absence. Dad and Julie are going to Paris and they asked if I wanted to go with them. Ciara of course will stay here with you and Carly.'

She obviously didn't want to be around on the day he and Carly were going to be married but Bo knew only too well it would be tactless if he attempted to dissuade her from going or worse, invite her to the wedding. It was actually best for both parties Hope was out of town that day. The only Hortons who showed any interest in coming to the wedding besides Alice and Will were Lucas, Jennifer's brother Mike who called him to ask the date and of course Jennifer herself.

'Sure. I hope you have a great trip.'

'And I hope you and Carly have a great wedding.' Hope's tone was sincere. 'And a wonderful life.' Impulsively she hugged him, struggling not to cry. It was so painful not knowing what you had until on a sudden moment of stupidity made you throw it away and never get it back.

Bo in turn hoped the trip would do Hope a lot of good and she'll come back much better than she was now. She was clearly unhappy despite her kind words but he wasn't going to feel guilty because of it. That ship has sailed for good.

Pulling away, he patted her shoulder. 'Thanks again. I have to head home now.'

Home to where Carly was waiting for him. Carly, who in a few weeks was going to be Mrs Brady at long last.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Olivia threw all her energy planning her parents' wedding which Frankie insisted on paying for as his wedding present. At first Bo flatly refused but Frankie pointed out that according to tradition the bride's family normally foot the bill. So Bo reluctantly agreed but drew the line on certain details like the honeymoon trip to Cancun, not even Olivia was allowed to handle that. After much pressing, Olivia had finally told them her idea for a Mayan themed wedding which immediately won their approval.

'A way of re-enacting what you two did at the top of El Castillo only this time with a minister and more elaborate,' she explained enthusiastically. 'I did a lot of research; Mayan weddings are usually performed in tranquil, natural surroundings like a beach or a tropical forest to absorb nature's cosmic energy. See...' she opened the folder showing Carly a photo. 'That's the Mayan Wedding altar and this...' handing her a list. 'This is what's usually served but if you want to add more choices, no problem, the caterers are more than ready.'

Carly read through it thoughtfully, nodding. 'We'll need to add Nachos, salad, salmon, chicken and steak and of course champagne and soft drinks besides the Xtabentún.'

Olivia added everything to the list. 'Anything else? I've already booked the cake.'

'Ice cream. Ciara and the other kids might get the cravings. What about the invitations?'

'Tamara, Ari and Steff are handling that; I gave them your list and Dad's. Flowers, no problem. The caterers are flying in from Yucatán with the cases of Xtabentún... the caterers here can handle the non-Mexican dishes.'

'Everything sounds lovely... thanks for doing all this, honey.' Carly kissed her. 'This is going to be a wonderful wedding.'

'Oh wait till you see your dress.' Olivia grinned. 'Grandy dug out the one you wore on the first Mayan wedding and...'

'Caroline still has my dress?' Carly couldn't believe her ears. 'Where was it?'

'In a trunk in the attic and I saw that lovely hand woven shawl too. Wait...'

Olivia dashed upstairs and after a few minutes came down with them. Carly ran her fingers over the familiar handmade wedding blouse- dress Soledad Moore had given to her as a gift, which she said was called a huipil. 'I never thought I'd be holding this dress again.' she said emotionally. It was still in good condition after all this time, even the sash. 'My God... am I going to wear this?'

'No Ma, you misunderstood me. I took a photo of it and emailed it to a top designer in Acapulco ... Paloma Lujan. She's of Mayan ancestry and she was more than happy to copy it after I explained everything to her; her crew's already creating it as we speak and promised it will arrive by end of next week, along with the bridesmaids' dresses. I want to make sure you look every inch the Mayan bride and all eyes on you at day.'

Only one pair of eyes was her main concern; she wanted to be especially beautiful for Bo on their wedding day. He too was excited at having a Mayan themed especially since this time they'll be surrounded by more members of the family and their friends. It was simply so good to be true... they were finally getting married.

The bell rang and Olivia sprang up to answer the door. 'Hello. Can I help you?'

The man at the door was a handsome African American and the expression on his face was of great amazement. Olivia lifted an eyebrow when he still didn't speak. 'Uh... cat got your tongue or something?'

'Honey, who is it?' Carly said, appearing behind her then exclaimed. 'Oh my God... Marcus!'

'Carly Manning, come here you!' the man yelled back, running to her and gave her a bear hug, twirling her around; both of them laughing. Olivia stood nearby, amused.

'Marcus, I can't believe this!' Carly shook her head in delight, pulling him into the living room. 'It's been like... how many years?'

'Way too long, I can't even begin to calculate.' Marcus kissed her on both cheeks. 'You're just as beautiful as I remember.' He turned to look at Olivia, bemused. 'For a minute there I thought I'd walked into a time machine and gone back to 1990.'

Except Carly wouldn't have unruly curls, wear tight hipsters and emblazoned tank top or sport a tattoo on her upper arm. And an upper English accent, which was totally out of place with her appearance.

The two women laughed. 'Marcus, this is my daughter Olivia. Kitten... Marcus Hunter, we used to be colleagues. He was the one who actually took me under his wing when I first moved here.'

Marcus whistled. When Steve called him in Philadelphia with the whole story he'd also said that he was going to get a huge surprise which surprised Marcus, what could surprise him besides seeing Carly again? Carly's heartfelt dream in living form that's what! He thought.

'A real pleasure, Olivia and I really mean that.' He hugged her, rubbing her back.

'I'm glad... for a minute there I thought I would have to call the paramedics with the way you looked awfully shell shocked at the door.' Olivia said wryly. 'Sit down, Dr. Hunter and I'll rustle up some coffee.'

Marcus gazed after as she walked away, leaning forward to whisper. 'Jesus Carly, it's like looking at...'

'Me and Bo, I know.' Carly laughed. 'She's been getting that a lot since we moved back here.'

'I'm willing to bet!' Marcus still looked dazed. 'I can't even imagine what lucky guy she's with would be like.'

'Don't worry; it's not some tattooed biker. She's with Nathan Horton. They just started dating.'

Marcus shook his head. 'Now I wonder who's going to wear the pants of that relationship...'

'Oh stop that!' Carly swatted his arm. 'Bo and I are thrilled about it and so is Alice... she really hoped they'd eventually get together. But forget that for a while, how've you been?'

'Thriving practice in Philly, divorced five years... I'm pretty good. And much, much better after finding out another one of my friends came back from the dead.'

Carly smiled faintly, remembering how Steve's "death" had devastated him; the two men had grown up in the same orphanage and closer than blood brothers. Marcus was more of a brother to Steve than Jack Deveraux.

'Steve and I were lucky considering we were both victimised by the same person and then found our way back here and got our lives back. I thought I'd just live here quietly and watch Bo and Olivia make up for the lost years. But I got a whole lot more.

'You sure did... you and Bo are back to where you were 20 years ago, how many people are this lucky?'

'Not many.' She smiled, squeezing his hand. 'You're staying for the wedding?'

'Are you kidding, nothing's going to make me miss it!'

They turned at the sound of the door opening and closing. 'Carly I'm home.' Bo entered, his face breaking into a smile at the sight of his old friend. 'Marcus, hey!'

'Bo, my man!' the two men embraced.

'Great to see you! What are you doing in Salem?'

'Let's just say your brother-in-law called to drop me a bombshell...' Olivia came out with a laden tray. 'And in more ways than one I got to say.'

Bo laughed, slapping his shoulder. 'Well, we all got more than our share of miracles, isn't that right, princess?' he winked at her.

'Most definitely. Get a cup for your Dad, honey.'

Olivia went back to the kitchen. Marcus smiled as Bo sat next to Carly again marvelling over how more head over heels in love they were... how their happiness was reflected by the way they looked at each other, just like when they were young. And this time they had a child together. Since Steve's sudden return a few years ago, Marcus Hunter nursed more faith in miracles and possibilities. Seeing Carly who was so dear to him very much alive and back with the man she loved completely sealed that faith. And he wished them every happiness.

After serving the coffee, Olivia excused herself leaving the three old friends to catch up and it was twilight by the time they were done.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As their wedding day came nearer more relatives from out of town arrived in Salem. Kimmie flew in from California with her children, Sami's twin Eric from Colorado, their elder sister Carrie and her husband Austin too. Frankie arrived from London with Jennifer' daughter Abby. To Carly's great disappointment, Jennifer was unable to make it because Little Jack had suddenly come down with a bout of flu so she couldn't leave him but sent Abby to attend in her stead.

The dresses arrived on schedule and to prevent Bo from walking in on them, Carly and Olivia took the garment bags upstairs with the Brady women in tow, impatient to see Carly's wedding dress.

'Open it, open it!' Caroline said as soon Sami locked the door behind them. 'Let's see it!'

Olivia unzipped the bag, carefully bringing it out and every one gasped.

'It's perfect!' Carly exclaimed. Her new traditional Mayan wedding dress was made of white glossy silk with a lace bertha intricately decorated with geometric shapes in gold thread and elbow sleeves. The long skirt was in two tiers and lace trimmed and the outfit came with a white velvet sash.

'Oh Carly, you're going to look so beautiful in it, just like the first one!' Marlena smiled clapping her hands. 'It's really wonderful.'

'Go on... try it on!' Caroline urged, captivated by the dress as well. 'Bridesmaids, try yours on too!'

Olivia handed Arianna, Stephanie and Sami their dresses whose berthas were decorated with delicately embroidered multi-coloured flowers before bringing out hers; the bertha embroidered with silver thread but the skirt wasn't tiered like Carly's. Each dress was a perfect fit.

'I almost wish I wasn't already married, I'm so jealous of these dresses!' Belle said, gazing at the bride and her attendants as they proudly paraded themselves in front of Caroline, Kayla, Kimberly, Carrie and Marlena for their inspection.

'I love this!' Sami enthused, running her hands over the skirt. 'I'll think get this made for my wedding.'

'Don't forget your veil Ma.' Olivia said, unfolding the long hand woven lace veil and slipped it over Carly's head. The effect was magnificent and everyone nodded in approval. Carly looked like a beautiful Mayan maiden.

'Of course the veil is taken off by the groom before the ceremony commences which is just great because Ma's hair going to be decorated with flowers. I'm going to make sure the hairdresser I hired does it well.' Olivia pointed out. 'He's going to do ours too.'

'Works for me.' Carly agreed.

'I wish him good luck with your hair.' Stephanie pointed at her cousin's unruly mass of curls. Unruffled at the general laughter, Olivia cleared her throat, smiling.

'Hello... what's this?' Kayla picked up a long flat box and envelope on the floor. It had fallen out of the garment bag when Olivia got out Carly's dress. Olivia opened the envelope, pulling out a note. ''Wishing you and your fiancé _muchos suerte_ on your wedding day. Please accept this as your wedding gift from me, remain blessed- P.L" she read. 'Looks like Paloma threw in something nice, Ma. '

Carly opened the box bringing out a long strand of beautifully carved green beads.

'Jade! For luck.' she smiled, deeply moved. 'This is really generous of her.'

'And earrings too.' Kayla added, admiring the dangling jade-and-gold earrings. 'I suppose this answers the question of your 'something new'.'

'This will definitely do! Looks like I have everything I want.'

'Not quite, there's still the something borrowed, old and blue.' Kimmie reminded, ticking them off on her fingers. 'Mayan wedding or not , you need those.'

'I've got the "old" covered.' Caroline said, bringing out something wrapped in a handkerchief from her purse and gave it to Carly. It was an antique gold bracelet. 'It belonged to Shawn's mother,' she explained 'and it's my wedding present to you.'

' I have the "blue".' Kayla brought out a blue garter belt from her pocket. 'A bride must always have a blue garter belt.'

'Here... it's not much but I want it to be your "borrowed".' Bending down, Carrie unfastened the silver bracelet round her right ankle and gave it to Carly.

Carly tried her best but the tears kept flowing down her cheeks. 'I have much more than any bride... it's every one of you. I just don't know what to say right now except I love you all so much.'

Caroline hugged her tight. 'And we love you too, more than ever. And more than ever we're so glad to have you with us again.' she turned to touch Olivia's cheek affectionately. 'And you too of course, darling girl.'

Kayla kissed Carly's forehead, hugging her as well. Kimberly and the others followed suit.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

On the eve of their wedding, Carly came home from the surprise hen party thrown for her by the nurses at the hospital to find a note on the foyer table. "I'm at the pool, grab a suit and join me." she read.

Smiling, she went upstairs and slipped on a black one piece suit, wondering what Bo had in mind. Most likely seduction since they'd hadn't made love in a week and Bo's been taking so many cold showers that she was almost afraid he'll drown himself.

Bo was lounging on a recliner near the pool, the pool lights reflected on the water. He sat up as soon as he saw Carly. 'Well... check you out.' He leered as she stood in front of him.

'What are you up to now, Commissioner Brady?' Carly raised her eyebrow. 'You do know tomorrow's our wedding day... we don't want to wake up with bags under our eyes.'

'I know.' Bo got up, drawing her hard against him. 'but there's a ritual we have to perform the night before a Mayan wedding.'

'Oh?' Carly slipped her arms round his neck. 'what ritual would that be?'

'If I'm not mistaken in my study about the Mayans, the betrothed couple are supposed to do a ritualistic cleansing on the eve of the wedding. So...'

'Ah, hence this.' Carly smiled. 'I'm game. So long as it doesn't go beyond that.'

Bo growled in frustration. 'Woman, you're driving me insane here!'

'You're the one who's a stickler for tradition so you have to abide by it. Come on... promise you'll behave or you'll be swimming in the pool all by yourself.'

Bo rolled his eyes comically. 'I promise. By the way, I put together something for later.' He indicated the tray on the table, along with Olivia's portable CD player. 'Come on, princess.' Taking her hand, they dived into the water and soon were swimming smooth laps across. Carly challenged him to a race which he accepted and soon won.

'No fair, you had a head start!' Carly protested.

'Or maybe I'm simply better at this. Come here sexy.' Bo pulled her close to him again, pinning her to the side of the pool and kissed her deeply, slowly peeling her suit down her shoulders. Carly shut her eyes, holding on to his wet shoulders as he lowered his head to kiss her breasts.

'Bo, we... we...' she moaned, 'we shouldn't do this...'

Bo paid no attention, caressing and teasing the hardened tips with his tongue and drawing them into his mouth. Carly felt overcome with desire and it was sheer iron will that she raised Bo's head, panting. 'I don't think you understand behaving, honey.'

'But I need you so bad... it's been a week, I'm going crazy...' he pleaded, rubbing her lower lip with his thumb.

'This time tomorrow we'll make love until sun up, that's a guarantee.' Carly gently pushed him away, pulling her suit back up.

Shaking his head Bo got out and reached for a towel, wrapping Carly with it as she climbed out, lingeringly kissing the back of her neck as he dried her.

'Bo...'

'I'll behave, promise.'

She took a towel and dried him off as well, kissing him lightly on the lips when she was done. 'Now what?'

Taking her hand he sat her down on the recliner then went over to the table opening a bottle of wine and filled two glasses handing one to Carly before turning on some music.

'Kenny Chesney ... I love this song.' Carly brushed back her damp hair as Bo sat next to her, slipping his arm round her shoulders.

'To us and our future and I hope we have many years together.'

'Amen to that.' Carly clinked her glass with his. 'and also... Gracias a la vida.'

'Gracias a la vida. Cheers.'

Carly savoured the anise and honey flavoured liqueur known as Xtabentún, her mind going back to the forest in Mexico where she and Bo first drank it in front of the fire they'd lit together and talked half the night away, making plans for the future.

'Marcus said not many couples are as lucky as we are.'

'Oh a few are,' Bo replied. 'Kayla and Steve example. When he first came back he didn't remember her or any of us but love brought back all the memories he had of her and Stephanie and look at them today, more in love than ever after all the pain and hurt we all suffered when we thought we'd lost him and they even have another child to raise. Which brings me to another topic, Princess.'

'What?'

'How do you feel about us having another baby?'

Carly stared at him, surprised. 'You wouldn't mind being a father again... after Ciara?'

'Absolutely not, it would be great. I love Olivia very much and I know I agreed that what we have now is more important than the lost years but part of me still hurts I wasn't there for her when she was a little girl. I want another child with you, raise him or her with you. What do you say?'

Carly hadn't thought about being a mother again. Olivia was a miracle baby, would she be able to conceive again? Since she and Bo got back together they never used any form of birth control.

'Well, sure... having another baby would be more than great. But you know how hard we tried before I got pregnant so I don't you want to get your hopes up, Bo.'

'Yeah but Dr. Alvarez also said your chances were slim but we have Olivia now. And after you came back into my life I've had more faith in pre-destination, miracles, all of that. We're so blessed and lucky... who is to say we won't have yet another wonderful miracle? We tried hard the first time, we'll try harder this time or go to a fertility clinic.'

Carly leaned against him. 'if it's what you want, okay.' She whispered.

Bo pressed his cheek on the top of her head, looking up at the moonlit sky; feeling he'd been blessed more than he actually deserved.

'I love you, princess.'

She raised her head, eyes glowing at him. 'I love you too. So much.'

They exchanged a deep, fiery kiss; the sound of the waves from the beach yonder mingled with Kenny Chesney's golden voice serenading them in the beautiful night.

 _Every day I live_

 _Try my best to give_

 _All I have to you_

 _Thank the stars above_

 _That we share this love_

 _Me and you_

 _Every day, I need you even more_

 _And the night time too_

 _There's no way I could ever let you go_

 _Even if I wanted to_

 _Ordinary, no_

 _Really don't think so_

 _Just a precious few_

 _Ever make it last_

 _Get as lucky as_

 _Me and you..._

But the princess and the sailor hardly heard the words of the song. Like they did back in the day, they basked in their own special music, the purely beautiful song of silence with the knowledge that the following day would mark the beginning of the whole new chapter of their lives.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Carly woke up, the early morning light beaming against her face through the French windows. Blinking she sat up, smiling. Bo had carried her up to bed, kissed her breathless before going off to sleep in one of the guest rooms. And apparently came back to drop what she saw propped up against the pillow next to her; a white rose and a small flat box. Opening it she brought out a folded piece of paper, gasping at was hidden under it.

 _My North Star..._ she whispered, holding up the familiar gold star pendant. Caroline must have dug it out as well. Unfolding the paper, she sat back to read:

 _By the time you read this, you've already opened your eyes to the morning of our wedding day. Our time has come at last Princess; a new beginning, a new era. We've reached the end of one journey and now setting sail for another, this time on calm waters. I'm no poet, so I can't claim this poem as mine but it sums up just what you mean to me._

 _I love you,_

 _Not only for what you are,_

 _But for what I am_

 _When I am with you._

 _I love you,_

 _Not only for what_

 _You have made of yourself,_

 _But for what_

 _You are making of me._

 _I love you_

 _For the part of me_

 _That you bring out;_

 _I love you because you_

 _Are helping me to make_

 _Of the lumber of my life_

 _Not a tavern_

 _But a temple;_

 _Out of the works_

 _Of my every day_

 _Not a reproach_

 _But a song._

 _I love you_

 _Because you have done_

 _More than any creed_

 _Could have done_

 _To make me good,_

 _And more than any fate_

 _To make me happy._

 _You have done it_

 _Without a touch,_

 _Without a word,_

 _Without a sign._

 _You have done it_

 _By being yourself._

'I love you too,' she smiled through her tears, turning back to the pendant and chain in her other hand. A million diamond necklaces were worthless compared to the trinket in her hand. It was Bo's first birthday present to her but he's first placed it round her neck during their symbolic Mayan wedding in Mexico so long ago. The North Star guiding them back home, in more ways than one. Her soul mate, her other half was finally going to be her husband today. He's kept the promise he'd made to her so many years ago...

' _I believe half of Salem's gone to bed.' Wrapped in Bo's leather jacket, she leaned against him, his arms encircling her from behind. They were on a hill overlooking Salem, watching their brightly lit town._

 _'Mothers and fathers who have to get up in the morning.' He agreed._

 _'So many people, so many stories… I wonder how many have a happy ending.'_

 _'Yeah, well… unfortunately in real life I think that happy endings kind of cancel each other out.' He held her tighter. 'But if you're into fairy tales…'_

 _She laughed, turning in his arms and he lifted her off her feet. 'Oh, yes… I'm living a fairy tale tonight!' she grinned as he set her down again._

 _'I always knew you were a princess,' he teased._

 _'I am a princess,' she gave a mock curtsey before slipping her arms round his neck. 'And you are my handsome, kind, charming prince who promised me a love everlasting.' Her tapered hands smoothed his long hair._

 _'I'll always give you love everlasting,' Bo said softly. 'And you and me; our love story's never going to end.'_

 _Everlasting, such a beautiful word..._ thought Carly, wiping her eyes with a Kleenex. She smiled as the thought of the card she'd slipped under Bo's door just before dawn, wondering if he has found it yet. Bo was actually just reading it, smiling over each line:

 _To my sailor:_

 _On this earth there is a oneness_

 _A rhythmic flow through everything that lives_

 _The things with roots and stems and leaves_

 _The things with shells and fins and furs_

 _The things with wings with which to fly_

 _The things that crawl and those that walk_

 _Each thing must eat and breathe and rest_

 _Each thing must seek and each is sought for_

 _Each has a birth, a purpose to fulfil_

 _To each an end and then a new beginning_

Bo's mind went back to a conversation they had at the cabin nineteen years ago...

 _'Isn't it strange? You and me back here... in this cabin? I never thought we'd come back here and I'm sure glad we're here together.' This was the same place he'd told her he loved her for the very first time and they would have made love at long last that night if not for the sudden memory of Hope's last moments... followed by the terrible night Carly was stabbed at the light house. He'd cruelly thrust her away yet again, putting the cold mask back on and the belief any woman he loved would be taken away from him. How stupid and wrong he'd been and thanks to him, Carly had turned to Victor for solace. But now she truly belonged to him... and Shawn Douglas. He'll never lose her again._

 _'Yes, this is a special place' she agreed, looking up at him lovingly, 'especially thinking about all the things that happened here, all the things we finally told each other.'_

 _'No kidding. There were a lot of things I couldn't say back then.'_

 _He watched her as she paced round the room, green eyes scanning every corner thoughtfully before turning back to him._

 _'I never could stop thinking about this cabin. I thought of being here with you, having your arms around me... making love to me.' she reached out to stroke his lower lip, smiling as he trapped a finger between his teeth. 'And it was here you said you loved me and sometimes I used to think I'll never hear you say that to me again.'_

 _Taking her hand in both of his, he kissed her knuckles. 'I love you.' he murmured, trailing up her arm with his lips, and then planting one on her mouth, drawing her against him. 'I love you. Things are different now; we're together and we're going to stay this way... forever.' He vowed before kissing her again, savouring her response._

Removing his cell from under his pillow, he dialled Carly's number which he had on speed dial. She answered after two rings. 'Good morning you.' she murmured. He could sense the smile on her face.

'Good morning Princess. Sleep well?'

'I'm surprised I was able to. You?'

'Barely. I thought about you half the night. I just read your card... it's beautiful.'

'Not half as beautiful as your note; it just further reminded me that I'm getting the most wonderful man in the world for a husband.' Her voice was husky. 'I can't believe you had my North Star.'

'When you were gone, Mum gave away a few of your stuff except that and your Mayan dress. I just told her to put them away. She gave it to me yesterday, thinking it was time it was back round your neck.'

From her end, Carly smiled wider. 'After today, it's never going to be off my neck. I love you so much.'

'I love you too, Princess. More than you could ever know. Now go get ready!'

Carly laughed, hanging up and kissing the phone. Rising, she entered the bathroom and ran a hot bubble bath.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carly looked at herself in the mirror for about the eighth time. Alexi fussed round her, making sure every strand of hair was in place and her makeup perfect before draping the lace veil artfully over her head and shoulders. He'd attended to Olivia and the bridesmaids earlier and they looked lovely in their Mayan dresses; each girl spotting flowers in her hair. Olivia was downstairs giving last minute instructions to the caterers in the kitchen and checking for the umpteenth time that the chairs and tables were neatly set up on the patio where the reception was going to take place. Tamara and Belle were ushering the guests to the beach while Phoebe sniffed about, sensing the excitement in the air.

In the living room Bo paced to and fro, suddenly nervous. Roman and the other men watched him, trying not to laugh. This time Phillip was his best man while Shawn Douglas and Brady were the groomsmen and every male member of the wedding party looked handsome in tailored Mexican wedding shirts- known as Guayaberas – and white pants. Bo was glad; a tux would look so out of place at a beach wedding. As they were having a Mayan themed wedding; every guest has to wear white or cream. Olivia made sure to put that instruction in the wedding invitations.

Bo turned as Olivia appeared through the doors with Ciara, Allie and Claire at her heels, adorable in the white silk shifts Caroline had bought for them, carefully holding their little flower baskets.

'Dad... you look incredibly handsome!' she exclaimed, hurrying over to hug him, the others murmuring their approval of her appearance.

'Thanks, you look so beautiful yourself.' Bo held her hands, looking down at her. If Olivia looked this gorgeous, Carly was probably ten times more in her wedding dress. He bent down to kiss the smiling little girls. 'And you three look adorable.'

'Wow...' Roman got up, admiring the picturesque looking girl in front of them. 'If you weren't my niece I'd ask you to marry me today.'

'Me too.' Marcus agreed, grinning.

'Ahem... no fraternising with the maid of honour.' Olivia said with mock severity. 'come on, places... Ma should be ready to come down now.'

'Finally, because it looks like Bo's about to go kaboom any second.' Phillip snorted with laughter, swiftly dodging the punch his brother aimed at him. Justin, Roman, Marcus, Max and John shook hands with him before heading down to the beach.

'Ready?' Olivia asked, adjusting Bo's collar.

'More than ready...every second seems like an eternity. Bring her down already!' he said, already agitated.

'We're on it.' Frankie grinned, slapping his shoulder. 'Meet you there, bro.'

Shawn Douglas kissed his daughter, sisters and Allie before following Bo and Phillip outside.

'Now you three sit here quiet and don't move while we go get Ma, alright?'

'Okay!' They chorused.

Upstairs, Carly's hands were shaking. 'Are you alright?' Arianna asked, concerned.

'I just can't believe it's happening, that this day's finally here. I mean… it's all like a dream.'

Sami smiled; happy her aunt to be was finally getting her special day. 'It's all real. And right now, out there is a guy impatient to make you his wife.'

'Hello... Hello...' Olivia entered with Frankie. 'Ma, it's time.' she grinned happily at her. 'Ready?'

Carly got up. 'I was ready twenty years ago, so yes!'

Everyone laughed.

'Alexi, you did a wonderful job... thank you. You're welcome to stay if you like.'

'Very kind, but I have an appointment with another client.' He replied kissing her hand and Carly's before taking his leave. 'Have a wonderful wedding.'

'Thank you.'

Olivia handed Carly a cascade bouquet of calla lilies and gave Johnny who was chosen to be the ring bearer the satin pillow, making sure Carly didn't catch a glimpse of the rings.

'We better get going...Bo looked like he's about ready to burst a gasket when we left him.' He looked round them. 'You all look beautiful, especially the bride of course.' He kissed his sister on the cheek. 'it's finally here, huh?'

'I'll only believe it's real when Bo puts that ring on my finger.' Carly whispered.

'Well now,' Frankie offered his arm to his sister. 'Let's get you married.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Olivia had followed the Mayan customs as best as she can. The guests, all in white- were gathered in a large, wide circle, only Alice despite her loud protests was seated. In the middle was the Mayan altar gaily decked with different coloured floral representations of the four cardinal points; North, South, East and West. Red flowers represented North, yellow East, purple South and white West. The points, a candle located on each, symbolized the four Mayan gods of the cosmos; the central candle, in the centre represented the unity of the feminine-Mother Earth, and the masculine-Cosmic Energy.

Not far from the altar was the hired band who began playing the wedding march on catching a glimpse of the female bridal train. The guests turned and made way for Ciara, Allie and Claire as they entered the circle, scattering rose petals from the baskets over their arms. Then came Johnny, proudly and carefully bearing the pillow holding the rings. Stephanie, Arianna, and Sami next, colourful posies in their hands. Olivia followed, tall and statuesque, earning a wink from Nathan. Bo caught in his breath as Carly finally appeared on Frankie's arm, her eyes meeting his, her smile shy. Everyone stared in speechless admiration at the bride and her attendants. To Bo, Carly was how he would picture Flora; the Roman goddess of flowers and springtime, to look like; exactly like how she'd looked on their first Mayan wedding. Frankie kissed his sister on both cheeks before handing her over to Bo. Bo took her hand, holding it firmly.

'You look incredible.' He mouthed.

'So do you,' was the silent reply.

Following Mayan custom, Bo and Carly circled the altar before taking their places before the officiating minister under the arch. Remembering what to do, Bo slipped the veil down to her shoulders. Alexi had stylishly decorated her hair with white star orchids. Frankie took his place next to Phillip, Brady, and Shawn Douglas a few yards from Bo, the bridesmaids not far from Carly. Carly handed her bouquet to Olivia.

'Nothing pleases Almighty God more,' the minister began in a clear loud voice, 'than when two people enter the holy sacrament of matrimony. Dear friends and family; we gathered today to witness the joyous union of Bo Aurelius Brady and Carly Marie Manning and may the blessings they are about to receive today be with them always. If there's anyone present who can give any reason why this man and this woman should not be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace.'

No reply.

Reverend Gordon continued, 'I understand Bo and Carly have prepared their own vows and it will be followed by a reading. Carly, you may proceed first.'

Carly swallowed, gazing up at the man she loved more than life itself.

'Bo, I've loved you from the moment we met that day at the pier, so many years ago. No one else has given me what you gave me; love, joy and so much happiness. When I first came back here, I told myself a lot of things have changed... except my love for you. I feel so lucky and blessed and grateful we're back to where we were, after all this time... more in love than before. You're my best friend, my saviour, my protector... the great love of my life. I love you for everything you are; and I'll always love you, through the good times and the bad times.'

Bo kissed the hands clasped in his before speaking his heart.

'When I thought I'd lost you forever Carly... what I thought mostly was how we would've had a lot more time together if I hadn't pushed you away at the beginning; if I'd admitted to myself earlier how much I loved you. Fate took you away and brought you back to me; along with a more than wonderful bonus.' he directed a tender look at Olivia before turning back to her mother. 'I love everything about you. You're the princess of my heart, my spiritual partner, my best friend, my everything. Each passing day we're together I love you even more and for the rest of the time I have left in this world, I'm yours.'

Squeezing her hands tightly, eyes still locked with hers, he recited, 'I know now that the voice of man can reach to the sky.'

Carly continued, her voice shaking, 'I know now that the gods have heard as I prayed.'

'I know now that the gifts I asked for have all been granted.'

Carly hoped they'll be able to get through the next lines; it was obvious she wasn't the only one fighting back tears. 'I know now that the word of old we truly have heard.' Her voice shook.

'I know now that our future days will have no number.' A tear was now falling down Bo's cheek. They held each other's hands in a vice grip and together said the last line. 'I know that only good will come, my love, to us.'

Fighting the excruciating impulse to kiss him, Carly wiped Bo's cheek with her thumb and he held her hand against it, his eyes not leaving her face. Their family and friends' eyes were already red from crying at the moving words of the couple and the way they were looking at each other. Alice, Caroline and Bo's sisters pressed hankies against their eyes.

The minister nodded in approval. 'You have both made your vows of commitment before God, friends and family. Now for the exchange of rings.'

On cue, Johnny moved forward, holding up the pillow to him. The minister picked one, passing it to Bo. Carly's heart gave a lurch as soon as she saw it. Bo had chosen gold Irish Claddagh rings; the motif of clasped hands on a crowned heart and the wedding knot encircling them. She stared at him, unable to speak.

'Bo, place this ring on Carly's finger as a sign of your love, everlasting.' The minister directed.

Bo took her hand, brown eyes speaking volumes of his feelings.

'Carly, with this ring, I take you as my wife. With this hand I give you my heart, and crown it with my everlasting love.' He slipped the ring onto her finger.

Carly took the other ring from the minister, turning to Bo. 'With this ring...' she choked, 'I take you as my husband. With this hand I give you my heart and crown it with my everlasting love.' She slid the ring onto Bo's finger, never loving him more.

'At the maid of honour's request; I'm to recite an ancient prayer to seal your union. My dear...' Olivia passed him a scroll tied with white ribbon. Unrolling it he read:

 _Now you will feel no rain,_

 _For both of you will be shelter to the other._

 _Now you will feel no cold,_

 _For both of you will be warmth to the other._

 _Now there is no more loneliness,_

 _For both of you will be companion to the other._

 _Now you are two souls,_

 _But there is only one life before you._

 _Go now and enter into the days of your togetherness._

 _And may your days be good and long upon the earth._

By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. What God has brought together, no Man should put asunder. You may now kiss the…'

Everyone laughed and cheered, breaking into a thunderous applause as Bo grabbed his new wife and planted a deep, heartfelt kiss on her before the minister could even finish his sentence, lifting her clear off her feet.

'… Bride.' Reverend Gordon shrugged in defeat, smiling. The couple paid no attention, lost in the magic of each other as they kissed and kissed some more.

'Hey, get a room!' Steve yelled. Kayla poked him on the ribs, laughing.

Bo and Carly finally came up for air, still holding each other, brown eyes locked with green. After jumping over obstacles they'd finally reached the pinnacle. They were married.

'We did it,' Bo whispered, holding her face in his hands. We really did it.'

'Yes!' Carly sobbed. 'I love you.'

'And I love you too, princess.' Unable to help themselves they kissed again, everyone groaning good naturedly and whistling, clapping harder.

Shawn Douglas and Ciara rushed forward the same time Olivia did and Bo and Carly were enveloped by hugs and kisses from them, Claire scrambling to join in the heartfelt group hug before everyone began spraying rose petals at the couple.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After the photographs were taken Owen, the DJ Olivia hired besides the live band spoke over the microphone. 'Right everybody... let's have Bo and Carly out here to take their first dance as a married couple.' Everyone applauded as Commissioner and Dr. Brady hand in hand made their way to the dance floor. DJ Owen selected a Dan Hill classic: "Dance of Love."

Bo and Carly danced close, unable to stop grinning at each other. 'Have I told you how very beautiful you look?' Bo said softly.

Carly kissed him lightly on the lips. 'If I'm beautiful, it's because you bring it out in me. Especially today which is the happiest day of my life. I take it you like my dress?'

'Like doesn't even come close, Mrs Brady. Olivia really scored with everything; I wouldn't have thought of having another Mayan wedding if she hadn't come up with the idea... she's absolutely amazing.'

Carly inclined her head. 'You're not the only one who thinks so.' Bo turned his head to see Olivia and Nathan dancing not far from Marcus and Tamara; the young couple lost in each other's eyes.

'Yeah, I hope they're as happy and lucky as we are. Nathan's a great kid. But I hope the time when I have to hand her over to him is a long way off.' He smiled back at her, kissing her in return. 'But in the meantime... I can't wait to get this dress off you.'

Carly giggled. 'Oh laugh at me now but wait till I get you alone Mrs Brady.'

'I'm shivering in my sandals, Commissioner Brady. Shivering with anticipation.' She ran her hand over his back. 'There a lot of things I'm dying to do to you.'

'For example?' With a gleam in her eyes, Carly leaned forward to whisper something in his ear and Bo found himself growing rock hard at each sentence.

'How about we sneak off right now?' he whispered with an effort.

'Olivia and Caroline will kill us if we try it ...we haven't even cut the cake.'

'Oh now you tell me, after getting me...!'

Carly silenced his words with a kiss.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The reception went on smoothly; the guests were especially delighted with the heaped plates of Mexican food and the deliciously chilled Xtabentún won unanimous approval and was used to toast the couple. The large three tired cake was wheeled out and Bo and Carly cut it amidst applause and cheers. Carly served Bo first with a tiny slice, nipping the tip of Bo's thumb when he fed her, her eyes dancing wickedly at the look on his face; a look of raw animal desire.

'Just you wait till I get you alone.' He growled at her.

Alice warmly kissed Bo on both cheeks and did the same to Carly when they stopped by her table; Lucas, Mike, Will and Abby having gone off to claim a few dances. 'Congratulations.' She smiled. 'It was a wonderful ceremony.'

'We're more than happy you're here to celebrate this day with us, Mrs H.' Bo said. 'It really means a lot to us.'

'Well you know you've always been like a son to me and Tom and you've always held my heart Carly.' Alice patted her cheek. 'I'm especially happy I witnessed this because Lord knows how many years I have left.'

'Oh... don't say that Alice!' Carly protested. But the stately old lady shook her head.

'Now now... Carly, it's harsh reality; I've had a long and wonderful life so I can freely say it. At my age you can't lie to yourself.' she smiled. 'Now don't look that way, my dears. Enjoy your wedding and think of what lies ahead of you.'

Bo kissed her hand, a little sobered by what she'd said. He couldn't imagine life without Alice Horton; neither could Carly who hugged her tenderly. Back in the day she'd constantly pushed them together, helped them exchange secret love notes during the trouble with Victor; supportive, loving and so kind to them. They owed so much to her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Finally it was time for the bouquet toss. Carly now in a simple pants suit held the flowers like a samurai holding his sword, her back to the giggling bridesmaids and other single females chanting Throw it! Throw it! Throw it! The men laughing at them and staying clear out of the way.

'Daddy, why do they want Aunt Carly to throw her flowers?' Ciara tugged at Bo's jeans' leg.

'The girl who catches it will be the next one to get married, sweetie.' Bo explained.

'Really?!' Ciara ran to the group before Bo knew what was happening.

'Ready?' Carly called.

'Yes!' was the loud response.

Carly threw the bouquet just as Ciara ran in front of Abby. Unfortunately it was a poor throw and the flowers landed on Ciara's head. Ciara grabbed them, clutching them to her chest triumphantly.

'It's mine, it's mine!' she cried delightedly amidst loud, disappointed groans and more laughter. 'I'm getting married next!'

Laughing helplessly, Olivia swung her up in her arms. 'Of course you are, cherub!'

Bo and Carly went to them. 'Thank you for this kitten. It's a day we'll never forget.' Bo kissed her on the forehead, bestowing one on Ciara as well. Carly hugged Shawn Douglas and Belle and Frankie and Caroline. 'You all made this day complete, thank you so much.'

With everyone throwing rice at them the couple finally took their leave; climbing into the limousine taking them to the airport where the Alamain jet was waiting to fly them out to Cancun.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

By 11 o'clock, only the young couples were left dancing on the patio lit by Christmas lights. The older ones had either departed or lounging at the tables while the children were fast asleep upstairs.

'I know the maid of honour isn't supposed to be named more beautiful than the bride but you're a real picture today.' Nathan said as they danced to the strains of Cascada.

'No you shouldn't but you're a love for saying so all the same.' She smiled.

Nathan kissed her. 'I don't think I've ever seen a couple more in love than your parents; totally amazing what they have.'

'It's a predestined type of love and that sort withstands anything and lasts for always.'

'Yeah, they really belong together. We're just starting out but I know we were meant to be. But to be honest I didn't think a real princess would look twice at an average Joe like me.'

'I'm more of a rebel than a princess, Dr. Horton. Princesses are docile and refined, nothing like me.'

'Well I beg to differ, Your Serene Highness. No princess except maybe your Mum can ever top you.'

'Oh _you!_ ' Olivia pressed her face against his, her arms tightening round his neck as they went on dancing under the stars.

 _'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling..._

 _And every time we kiss I swear I could fly..._

 _Can't you feel my heart beat fast; I want this to last,_

 _Need you by my side._


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

After lighting the scented candles strategically placed round the room, Bo lifted the champagne from the ice bucket and filled two glasses. According to hotel policy, newly wedded couples were always presented with a complimentary bottle of champagne, a basket of exotic fruits and chocolate, flowers and assorted accessories as a wedding gift. He still couldn't believe how far he'd stretched his iron will considering it's been a week since they'd made love. Once he'd carried Carly over the threshold all he wanted to do was to rip her clothes off; the exchange of heated kisses had led to even more heated petting but the need to give Carly the perfect romantic wedding night had curbed him from taking her right there and then. Smiling at the closed bathroom door he wondered what Carly had in store for him; she'd gone in with her vanity case, a shopping bag and a glint in her eyes that told him it was probably something guaranteed to blow his mind.

Carly finally came out freshly showered and perfumed; her hair a gleaming nimbus down her shoulders and looking hotter beyond his wildest fantasies in a silk peach robe wide open to reveal the scant peach lace lingerie underneath. All Bo could at first was stare at her, speechless.

She moved towards him smiling, her eyes reflected in the candles' light. 'You like?'

'Like?' Bo drew her in his arms, loving the smell of her; akin to a summer breeze. 'I think Victoria just gave away one of her secrets. You're incredibly beautiful Mrs Brady.'

Framing her face with his hands, their lips merged in a crushing hot kiss that instantly dulled their senses. Carly drawing his lower lip into her mouth and sucking it sensually was almost his undoing and with difficulty he broke the kiss, not wanting to rush the prelude to their lovemaking. 'First things first.' He moved to the table where their drinks rested and handed her a glass before taking his. 'To us.'

'To us.' She touched her glass against his and sipped the sparkling drink, eyes fixed on him. How handsome he looks... she thought possessively. The slight heaviness on her finger and the glint of the matching band on his reminded her yet again that the day's events hadn't been a dream; she was now Carly Marie Brady and no more Lawrence or Vivian to ever come between them again. 'Happy?'

'Deliriously.' She whispered. 'You know, this morning I remembered something you said to me a long time ago... that our love story will never end. Remember that night?'

'Yeah... the night I found out the whole truth about Nicky and caught up with you by the skin of my teeth when you were about to leave town.' With his free hand, Bo stroked her cheek. 'Our love never actually ended... it's just been in hiatus for 16 years. And here we are now Princess.'

The look they exchanged conveyed the message of their mutual love more than words ever could. Bo kissed her again, looking at her lovingly and stroking her cheek with a finger before reciting softly:

 _Who knew a touch this perfect would happen,_

 _or planned a night this insatiable,_

 _beneath a rising moon?_

 _I look into your eyes—green oceans_

 _of calm, great storms of desire,_

 _pulling me into their current._

 _Breathe again that same breath,_

 _and I will answer it with my own—_

 _faltering, hurried and warm._

'That is so beautiful.'

'It's not mine either.'

'I don't care… it's a wonderful, loving gesture. What I rehearsed doesn't even come close to that.'

'I doubt that, princess. I want to hear it.'

Touching his face she said softly,

 _'Your soft touch, like the glow of the moon,_

 _brings forth my heart from its dark cocoon._

 _And in your eyes your love shines forth,_

 _more than the stars, your glance is worth._

 _And every word brings forth the fire_

 _within my veins, the brink of desire._

 _To grow old in your arms, only with you_

 _that is my dream, it is all I want to do._

 _When sands of time have finally run short_

 _my spirit will fly. The gods, my escort._

 _And I will save a seat, for you at my side_

 _Eternity awaits, only for us to abide._

Bo turned his head to kiss the hand resting on his cheek, his own eyes filling up; unable to remember how his life had been the first several months after her "death". He'd lived in a void, forcibly pushing away images of her sweet face and wondering how to face a bleak and uncertain future without her. Predestination… he thought again. She's my destiny and I'm hers. Forever.

Without a word, he took her glass and placed it and his on the table before picking up the remote next to the basket of fruit and pointed it at the stereo, soft music immediately flowing from hidden speakers. Carly trembled as he slowly slipped the robe off her shoulders and down her arms. He touched her face first, fingers smoothing over every part of it then moved to her neck and down her cleavage. Carly's breathing became unsteady as he untied the ribbon lacing the front of her short nightie together, slowly peeling it off her shoulders and dropping it on the floor; kneading her breasts which immediately went taut under his hands and roaming her mouth with his tongue.

 _Here we are just you and me_

 _Got something for you baby_

 _Wait and see_

 _No need to worry, come follow me_

 _I don't want you to think about anything else_

 _Tonight_

 _We've been together for quite sometime_

 _Now I know that your love is mine_

 _No more fantasizing of how it would be_

 _Cause tonight all your dreams come true..._

Ending the kiss, Carly untied his robe and he shrugged it off, eyes not leaving her face. Pressing herself full against his heated flesh, she kissed his neck and chest, caressing it with her fingertips then went down on her knees. Bo gasped out her name hoarsely and shut his eyes, his fingers combing through her hair as she filled him with her mouth; his whole body gripped with knife-edged pleasure. Pulling her back up on her feet he crushed his mouth with hers again, pressing frenzied kisses over her face as he picked her up and carried her to the bed, placing her on the cream satin sheets.

Carly wrapped her arms round her husband as he lowered himself on top of her and they kissed wildly and hungrily; hands caressing and stroking frantically. Bo freed her lips to kiss her neck, savouring Carly's moans as he kissed and devoured her breasts; grabbing hold of her hand when he felt it move down his lower body. Gently pushing it away, he murmured against her lips, 'No speeding allowed, princess.'

Carly's low chuckle switched to a breathless cry, her hands gripping his hair as he moved down to lick her navel then moving further down to return the sweet, hot provocative pleasure she'd given him earlier; torturing her almost senseless. Carly arched her back as Bo gripped her thighs, his stubble grazing her skin as he stoked the flames within her further until he brought her to the peak. Gasping, Carly barely managed to get her breath back as he moved back up, his blazing eyes looking down at her as he ran his fingers through her tousled hair.

'Make love to me.' She whispered, wrapping her legs round him.

She didn't have to tell him twice, he was excruciatingly ready for her. He plunged into her almost roughly, enveloping himself with her heat. He meant to go slow but a great wave of passion surging through him as he began to move within her, crushing her mouth with his. Carly's arms tightened round his neck as Bo increased the pace, ignited by his intense desire and love for the beautiful woman in his arms.

 _She's mine... body and soul, I'll never, ever lose her again._

 _Ready to give all my love_

 _Won't hold back_

 _Someday is tonight_

 _Let me make your dreams come true_

 _Don't hold back_

 _Someday is tonight..._

Carly's nails digging into his back coupled with her moans excited him further, causing him to plunge even deeper, his movements intensifying and growing faster and she clung to him; eagerly responding to the burning possession of her body.

'I love you princess...' he gasped against her lips. 'I love you so much!' With one last thrust he carried her with him in a shuddering climax welding them together in a tight, desperate embrace; shuddering and panting in each other's arms.

Bo felt Carly's heart beat against his chest as he pulled her against him, clearly hearing the sound of her unsteady breathing. Clasping the hand stroking his chest, he lifted it to his lips; Carly's rings glittering in the candles' light. Carly felt like every bone in her body had dissolved as she lay against Bo and for a long time they held each other close without speaking; enveloped by the serenity of their surroundings and the intensity of spent passion.

'I'm struggling to find the exact right word to describe what just happened.' She murmured at last.

Bo smiled, rubbing her back and stroking her hair. 'Perhaps it's just indescribable then.'

'I think everything about us is indescribable. Our bond, how we feel about each other... how we make love. Even after all these years nothing's changed.' She kissed his chest.

'We both know the reason for that don't we, Princess? Having that symbolic ceremony up at El Castillo was the best thing we ever did.'

'I can't wait to see it again. It's my favourite place in the whole world.' She raised her head to look down at him; the green eyes he loved so much wearing a marvellous radiance. 'So when are we going to Chichén Itza?'

'Beginning of our second week here. I want you all to myself for a while, Mrs Brady.' He kissed her lingeringly; brushing back some errant strands away from her flushed face. 'Do you know you always look even more beautiful right after we make love?'

Carly smiled at the remark, suddenly looking shy.

'Really, you do. I sure love this face.' He traced her cheek with his finger.

'You always put a smile on it, with love and that special kind of magic only you have, Bo Brady. I love you so much.'

'I love you too, Princess. More than life itself.' He kissed her again, cradling her face with his hands. So beautiful, precious and serene, a face he'd never thought he would behold again after so many years of blocking her from his mind. If she was precious before, as his wife she was ten times more now and tonight was the official start of the creation of new memories.

'Penny for your thoughts.' Carly said softly.

'Not worth a penny.' He smiled, stroking her hair. 'Just admiring you. Anything on your mind?'

'Besides you?'

He chuckled.

'So many things; our wedding, this moment in your arms... the rest of our lives ahead of us.' She looked pensive. 'And I don't know about you but I felt Isabella, Nicky and Pop's presence during the ceremony; like they were right there watching us.'

'Yeah, I think I felt that too. I like to believe they were there giving us their blessing, especially Nicky. I'm pretty sure wherever he is; he's more than happy for you... for us. We became the best of pals when you were gone, before Larry packed him back to boarding school. '

'I know, Shawn D told me all about it.' She whispered, touching his face. 'But what should I expect from somebody who's always been so giving and wonderfully kind. I'm really happy he finally gave you the chance to be a father figure to him.'

'We had one major thing in common, how much we loved and missed you so terribly.' Bo suddenly felt a lump in his throat and his eyes welled up.

'Hey... Hey...' Carly brushed his eyes with her finger tips, immediately distressed. 'What's wrong honey?'

He held her tight, looking deep into her eyes. 'Even with what we both know, sometimes I just can't help feeling it's all too good to be true. I'd die if I ever lost you again, Carly. For God sake, don't ever die on me; I couldn't go through all that nightmare and pain again...' his voice broke.

Carly hugged him close then planted kisses over his face before looking down at him again. 'I'm not going anywhere... for a long, long time. God Willing I'll still be with you when my hair's all silver and my looks all faded.' She whispered.

Bo smiled at her tenderly. 'You'll always be beautiful, Mrs Brady. A face this gorgeous can never fade.'

'And you'll never be an old man to me.' She smiled back. 'I can never, ever forget the night I saw you again after so many years... the same handsome, dashing, wonderful man I fell in love with looking down at me. After I got my memory back, I kept fantasizing the moment we'd face each other again, what your reaction would be, what you'd say to me.'

Bo traced her eyebrow with a finger. 'Was it like it you dreamt it would be?'

'Far more than I dared.'

They kissed, hands feverishly caressing; their need for each other again energizing resting muscles. Carly tilted her head to give Bo access to her throat, which he trailed with his lips, then moving up to her cheek, gently pulling her earlobe with his teeth. 'God... I can't enough of you.'

'How about enhancing my beauty even further then?' Carly murmured, turning her head back to capture his mouth again as she slipped one thigh over his hip. Bo sat up as she joined with him again, arms gripping her waist as they moved in heated unison; guttural sounds coming from him, choppy gasps from her. Carly ran her fingers through his hair as she rode him, closing her eyes as Bo planted quick, hot kisses down her throat; lowering his head to open his mouth on a breast, his thumb rolling over the other before administering the same treatment on it. Capturing her mouth hungrily again he felt her finally coming apart in his arms and as she cried out, it triggered his own release. Exhausted, he sank back down on the mattress, still holding his wife tightly in his arms. 'Oh my God...' Carly panted against his damp neck. 'That was so...'

'Indescribable?' he managed to say, trying to catch his breath.

'Fuck you.'

'Have a heart woman, at least give me ten minutes.'

Giggling, they continued kissing and cuddling close until they drifted off to sleep; this time the gentle sounds of Il Divo serenading them.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They woke just before dawn and languidly made love again; falling asleep afterwards. When Carly opened her eyes again the sun was streaming through the window, filling the room with its morning light. Leaning over Bo, she pressed a kiss on his forehead, moving down to his cheek. 'Good morning,' she whispered sensuously in his ear, grinning as a slow smile spread across his sleepy face. As he opened his eyes to look at her, Carly couldn't help noticing how his warm brown eyes always looked darker when he woke up.

'Good morning beautiful.' He murmured, tracing her lips with a finger. 'What a wonderful way to wake up, huh?'

'I've always regarded waking up in your lover's arms the most beautiful way to wake up.'

'Well you're not just my lover, you're my wife. That makes it three times more wonderful.' Stroking the thigh draped over his, Bo kissed her; the tender kiss growing possessive in seconds and soon they were engaged in another bout of passionate love making. All in all, a wonderful way of celebrating their first morning as a married couple.

::::::::::::::::::

'Promise we'll do this often when we get home.' Carly said as they luxuriated in the hot scented bath ten minutes later.

'No problem,' Bo replied, sponging her back. 'But I'd sooner take more showers with you. Easier, broader and faster access, you know what I mean?' He growled, kissing her shoulder and the side of her neck.

'Now how come you managed to make that sound so dirty?'

'Don't you know by now this soft, gorgeous body of yours always brings out the animal in me.' Bo rubbed his unshaven cheek against hers. 'You've always been so soft...' he reached from behind to knead her breasts. 'And I like my hands free enough to explore every inch of it.'

'Mmm...' Carly turned her head, capturing his lips with hers. 'As much as that's turning me on, we're going to have to practise some restraint for a while; as soon as we get out of here I want to order room service.'

'Tired of me already?' he teased.

'Like that's possible.' She grinned. 'Besides, sex isn't the only thing in our itinerary now is it?'

'Course not. After breakfast we'll go exploring. Remember how we spent our last honeymoon, Princess? Romance "Cancun style".' He kissed her again.

After barely managing not to let things go too far in the tub, they fed each other breakfast; pancakes, sausages and fresh strawberries. Slipping a strawberry into her mouth, Bo watched her chew slowly before tasting it on her tongue as he kissed her deeply which she eagerly reciprocated but firmly pushed off the hand going up her thigh. 'Watch the hands, Commissioner. Once this terry robe comes off, we'll be stuck in here all day and we have a lot to do, remember?'

'It would be a lot easier to keep the hands away if you weren't so damn hot.' He complained, giving her a mock glare. 'There's just this much temptation a man can resist, you know.'

Carly deliberately drew her long legs well out of his reach. 'Well, you just going to have to tough it for several hours and if you dare put one finger on me, I'll make you stand in a corner.'

Bo laughed, ruefully waving his hands. 'Okay, hands off then. But you'd better make it up to me afterwards… big time.'

Carly grinned, her green eyes suddenly wearing a feline look. 'We'll see.' She stretched out one leg, placing it on his lap. 'We'll definitely, definitely see…'


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

For several days Bo and Carly set out to create new memories they would always treasure; exploring Cancun, horseback riding on the beach, boat rides, rides in a hot air balloon, pool side lunches and candle lit dinners; finding time to send postcards to the children.

One evening after dinner, armed with blankets, they walked along the beach to the small cove they'd named their "special spot"; the day they'd arrived in Mexico the first time around years ago. Bo managed to find some dry wood lying nearby and Carly helped him arrange them along with a few twigs. For a while they watched the flames of the fire they'd built; Carly resting against Bo's chest.

'Seems just like yesterday when we first came here.' Carly reminisced fondly. 'After I got off the boat, I kept praying for the very minute I could finally walk along the beach with you hand in hand in full view instead of skulking in the shadows like a criminal. It was here we were finally free to live our love… no more sneaking around, no more denials… right here.'

Bo's arms tightened round her. 'I feel the same way about this place. I never came back here after you were gone… it wouldn't have seemed fair and it would've hurt so bad if I'd allowed the memories to rush back in after fighting so hard to lock them away.'

She squeezed his hand hard. 'Of all the memories I kept replaying after coming out the amnesia was of our wonderful time here, especially our wedding night. For a while after I came back to Salem I figured it was the only part I'll always have of you, besides Olivia of course; part of you that still belonged to me after so long- that nobody could ever take. Even after I had that dream I didn't dare think I had more than just a part.'

Bo's fingers stroked her cheek. 'What dream?'

Carly felt herself blush red. 'I dreamt of the night at the hut… when we first made love.'

Bo couldn't believe it. 'Was it on the night you came back?'

Carly turned her head to look at him in surprise. 'How do you know?'

'Because I had the same dream that same night, for the first time in years. I didn't understand the significance until I realised in the morning it was our anniversary.'

'Oh my God…' Carly shook her head, smiling. 'It never stops, does it? This weird and wonderful thing we have… so that's what reminded you what day it was.'

'Exactly.' Bo kissed her. 'And it gave me even more willpower to get you back. I told our daughter in Paris that I was never going to lose you again and I meant every word.'

Carly rested her head back on his chest, closing her eyes as she felt his fingers comb through her hair. 'You've got all of me now, Princess; along with our new memories and the future ahead of us.'

'I know. I just hope another child of ours will be in that future; I know how badly you really want us to raise one together.'

'There will be another child, Carly; I just feel it.' He kissed the top of her head.

Carly prayed he was right; she wanted that too but she was yet to really believe she could conceive again. While their spiritual link to each other had united them for life, giving them a baby was another matter. Bo didn't love her any less before she finally got pregnant with Olivia but she'd felt a great sense of failure all the same; the main reason she was determined to be a good mother to Nicky and Shawn Douglas. But if her husband truly believed another child was coming, she had to draw strength from that and believe it as well.

So smiling, she looked up at him. 'Do you hope for a boy or girl?'

'I don't care.' His hand went down to caress her stomach. 'A son or a daughter… either way… it would be a wonderful gift; having another kid we can see each other in.'

'Yes. So…' she fingered the open neck of his shirt. 'Do you feel like making a baby again?'

'Hmm…' Bo pulled the thin straps of her dress down her shoulders. 'Isn't that the whole point we're came out here?'

'That's inspiring…' Carly sighed as his lips and hypnotic hands went over her soft skin; his mouth capturing hers in a searing kiss. In a few minutes they were making love on the blanket they'd spread on the sand; the benign moon casting her light over them.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Two days later they set out for Chichén Itzá early, armed with a cooler full of bottled water and wrapped sandwiches and small bags. Although it was a three hour trip by road they rented a jeep anyway; Bo didn't mind the long drive one bit and Carly was more than happy to freely ride beside Bo this time; on their first trip to the area with Isabella, she was forced to hide in the back of the truck under a blanket, away from the policía. She looked forward in seeing El Castillo again and the Professor and Soledad.

The sun was overhead when they finally got to their destination. There was a handful of hotels in the area, which looked more developed since the last time they were there but the couple only had eyes for the Moore's house, which wasn't at all difficult to find. The last time Bo had communicated with Hank Moore was when he'd gathered the courage to write to him about Carly's "death" and they'd drifted apart since then.

'Well... here we are.' Bo got out of the jeep. 'I hope they're home.'

Carly got out as well, wiping her damp, trembling hands on her shorts. 'Maybe we should have called first... suddenly it doesn't feel right surprising them like this.'

'Tell you what... I'll go in first. Stay here.'

Carly nodded, taking off her dark glasses and watched as Bo walked up to the familiar house. He didn't have to knock, the door was wide open as usual and Professor Moore was working at his desk, his back to him. But Bo knocked anyway, anticipating his reaction.

Hank Moore turned and sprang from the chair; his weather beaten face filled with great amazement and delight at the sight of his august visitor. 'As I live and breathe! Bo, is that you? I can't believe this… Bo!'

'Professor…'

The two men exchanged a tight, heartfelt hug, laughing. 'It's so good to see you!' the older man exclaimed. 'How've you been all this years? And your brothers and Marlena and Isabella… how are they? My God, we have so much to catch up on, Bo!'

'I know… it's really been a long time; I'm so very sorry for not keeping in touch or visiting at all…'

'Not at all, it's one of those things… that's not important!' Professor Moore shook his hand firmly. 'You're here and that's what matters… querida Solida, come here!'

Soledad Moore's serene face had only a few lines and her black hair now had strands of grey glinting here and there. Her eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of Bo who walked up to her and hugged her.

'This is a big surprise… I never imagined we will ever see you here again.' she stammered, incredulous joy on her face. 'Welcome, welcome! Did you come alone… or you brought your wife with you?'

Bo's laugh was happy and excited. 'Yeah… I brought my wife, she's outside if you'll follow me and meet her.'

Carly ran forward as soon as they came out with Bo, heading towards Soledad.

'Oh my God!' the woman crossed herself. 'It's not possible… not possible!' her hands reached out to touch Carly's face. Professor Moore stopped short, stunned beyond measure as the two women burst into tears in each other's arms.

'Carlina… you're alive; I grieved for you for so many years!' Soledad wept, holding Carly close. 'Dios Mio! This is a miracle!'

Carly sobbed against Soledad's neck, so very happy. Seeing the professor over Soledad's shoulder she released her and went over to hug him as well; the old man unable to speak as he held her tight in his arms.

Over lunch Soledad immediately put together, Bo and Carly narrated everything that had happened to them from beginning to end; including Isabella's death, which made Soledad briefly bow her head in sorrow; Hank squeezing her hand consolingly. Carly added her second time in the casket, Isabella's visit and how Bo found her that night in the tale.

'You went through all that…' Hank whistled, shaking his silver head. 'Amazing! I've never heard a story like this in my life!'

'You survived your ordeal, found each other again and you discovered your spiritual link and made use of it. And now you're married.' Soledad said softly, looking down at Carly's rings. 'You're truly blessed… I told you that years ago, Carlina.'

'I remember.' Carly looked at Bo lovingly, holding fast to his hand. 'But now I know just how much I'm blessed.'

'Me too.' Bo smiled back, kissing her hand. 'You could say it was one full circle.'

Hank and Soledad surveyed the photograph of the children Bo had passed to them; Shawn Douglas and Olivia sitting on a couch with Ciara between them. 'So this is your son… he looks a lot like you, Bo.'

'Your daughters are very beautiful.' Soledad said, her eyes moving from Ciara to Olivia who held her interest more. 'Has Olivia begun to break hearts yet?'

'A few.' Bo chuckled. 'But now she's got a steady boyfriend.'

'I bet she's got a lot of your spunk besides her mother's looks too.' Hank grinned, admiring the young girl in the photo.

'Everybody says that.' Carly laughed. 'And she's so proud of it. I really wish you'd been at our wedding. Olivia gave it a Mayan theme… the food, the décor, everything; the symbolic wedding we had here made a huge impression on her.'

'She really sounds like a great kid.'

'Perhaps she might come over here herself with Nathan, that's her boyfriend; when her school breaks up for the summer. I'll advise her on it.' Bo promised.

'So you will stay with us, yes?' Soledad asked.

'We can check into a hotel nearby since we sort of sprang a surprise on you…'

'No, No… we won't hear of it; we're always prepared for guests.' Hank insisted firmly. 'And I'm sure you need to rest after your long drive down here and visit El Castillo later. By the way, you can't climb up there this time if you're thinking about it.'

'Why not?' Bo asked, disappointed.

'No one is allowed to, ever since a local woman fell to her death down the steep stairs four years ago.' Soledad explained, crossing herself. Bo winced and Carly shuddered at the thought.

After getting their carryalls from the car, Soledad led them to the guest bungalow. Before she left them alone, she enveloped Carly in a tight hug again. 'I'll light a candle of thanksgiving tonight.' She whispered.

::::::::::::::::::::

'The best moment of our time here.' Carly said as they stood at the foot of El Castillo, also known as the Kukulcán Pyramid, the next morning. 'When we climbed up there and got our sacred blessing, without even knowing it then. It's still like we left it; hardly changed… still so strong and solid, no cracks.'

Bo slipped his arm round her waist. 'Remember that night? The light and sound show when the lecturer was telling the tourists how these Mayan structures were built to last thousands of years.'

'Yes… I remember. And you said to me "just like our love."'

'No cracks, still strong and solid. Or actually, stronger.' Bo took off the wide brimmed straw hat she was wearing, staring deep into her eyes. 'And not just our love, Princess. You.'

'Me?'

'Yes. You're still the same Carly Manning I fell in love with years ago. You never changed after all this time in spite of what happened; you're still beautiful inside, strong… generous and spirited.'

Carly blinked, touched by the compliment. 'But I'm still not perfect. We would have been married years ago if I didn't have the habit of keeping secrets. After you found out about Nicky, our relationship went through a lot of cracks.'

'But it stayed strong… like this building, like these structures all around us. And you know what I think? I think the spirits of the ancient Mayan Shamans were probably with us that day; working their magic on us while we made our vows. Maybe they knew what we were going to face much later on and decided to make sure we'll always be linked and our love will always stay solid no matter what.'

Carly shook her head. The way he'd put it, it sounded so true. Maybe it was. 'I like to believe that.' She looked at the ancient castle again. 'Perhaps… that's what really happened that day. I can never get over how lucky we are.'

'While we're still here, I want to do something.' Bo took her hands and unexpectedly knelt before her. 'If the spirits of the Mayan Shamans are really present right now, I want them to witness this.'

Surprised by the sudden gesture, Carly knelt as well, looking at her husband intently.

' I promise to always love you Carly Brady; to always be there for you in every way, be the best damn husband and your best friend. I'll never ever give you cause to be disappointed in me and if another obstacle comes along, my love for you will help us get through it.'

Carly sobbed, tears pouring down her cheeks. 'You haven't changed either Bo. You're still the same wonderful man who stole my heart; that's why I can never stop loving you.' Holding his face, she kissed him passionately before saying: 'I promise to love you for the rest of my life; I'll never keep anything from you for any reason, I'll always be there for you too… in any way you want me to be. And I'll always draw strength from you and trust you with my life.' She kissed him again, hugging him tight. 'I love you so much! Don't ever change, ever!'

Bo pulled back to grab hold of her chin. 'Don't you ever leave me.'

'Never.'

Another passionate kiss sealed their heartfelt new vows.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After spending three days exploring and shopping for souvenirs for the family, Bo and Carly took their leave, despite pleas from their hosts to stay a while longer.

'Don't let be so long before your next visit you two.' Hank hugged Carly before shaking Bo's hand.

'Not this time.' Bo promised. 'It's going to be an annual thing from now on.'

Soledad hugged Carly, her eyes damp as she reluctantly pulled away to look at her, wishing from the bottom of her heart they would prolong their visit. 'God go with you my friend. Here…' she pressed a small package in Carly's hands. 'I look forward to meet your daughter. This is for her.'

'I'll see that she gets it.' Carly kissed Soledad on both cheeks. 'And we'll see each other again, I promise.'

Soledad turned to Bo. 'Take good care of her, please.'

'I will.' He smiled, kissing her on the cheek and took Carly's hand. 'It was great seeing you both again.'

The Moores waved frantically as Bo and Carly drove off, Carly waving back tearfully.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The children were in the living room, watching television when the newly married couple finally returned.

'Anybody home?' Bo called out, putting down their suitcases.

'Daddy, Daddy!' Ciara squealed as she ran into the foyer, hurling herself at Bo, followed by Claire. Phoebe ran out as well barking excitedly, pawing at Carly who patted her.

'Hey Munchkins!' Bo lifted them in his arms. 'We've really missed you!'

'We missed you too, and we missed you, Aunt Carly!' Carly kissed the little girls as well as Shawn Douglas and Belle.

'Welcome home!' Olivia greeted joyfully, exchanging a hug and kisses with Carly before Bo enveloped her in a bear hug. 'So marvellous to have you back!'

'Well, well… look at you.' He grinned. 'You straightened your hair.' Instead of the familiar natural ringlets, his older daughter's chestnut tresses were now in lush waves down her shoulders and back, enhancing her beautiful features further.

'I don't like it.' Ciara pouted sulkily.

'That's about the fourth time she's said that.' Shawn D chuckled. 'And she still hasn't forgiven Belle.'

'Why's that?'

'Because she's the one who gave me the hair straightener in the first place. I just wanted to experiment a bit.' Olivia rumpled her hair.

'Finally trying to be a conformist at your old age, kitten?' Carly teased, remembering the time Bo horrified her when he'd shaved his beard in an effort to be taken seriously at the police academy. But after he'd made plain clothes detective he'd let it grow back along with his hair, hence causing a few of his colleagues to give him the nickname "Serpico."

Olivia noticeably bristled at the idea. 'No!' was the contemptuous reply. 'Not now, not ever.'

Carly hoped she meant it; Bo as well. Olivia was a free spirit and everything about her, including her tattoos made her unique. She may strongly resemble Carly but she was obviously determined to have and maintain her own identity. Except during the dinner party at Victor's and their wedding day, she never wore dresses despite having a closet full of them, her jeans were always ripped or tight, she wore leather pants and skirts and her footwear were mostly sandals, sneakers and boots. Anyone looking at the deep red top she was wearing over black leather pants could hardly expect her to become a conformist anytime soon.

'Good for you, kitten; don't ever change your style for anyone.' Bo kissed the top of her head.

'So how was your trip?' Shawn D asked as they led them to the living room.

'Did you visit El Castillo? Did you climb up there again?' was Olivia's question.

'We want to hear everything!' Belle said.

'What's El… El Castio?' asked Ciara curiously.

'Did you bring us presents?' Claire piped up hopefully.

 _Here we go,_ thought Bo ruefully, exchanging a defeated look with Carly. Still, it was so good to be home again. And the honeymoon was far from over.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Waiting to spend time with Carly before he went back to Philadelphia, Marcus invited her to lunch at The Wings, taking a walk

together along the pier afterwards.

'Marriage sure agrees with you.' he smiled at her, very glad to see his old friend looking so radiant and happy. But then again, any

woman would have more than enough reason to smile if she was in Carly's position right now. Against all odds, her life was finally

complete.

'I like to think so; at least we made it through this wedding… unlike the last time.' Carly said wryly.

'Past tense my friend; you guys made it this time and it was a lovely wedding.'

'I'm glad you were there. And don't worry; raking up the past is something I don't intend to do ever again. Our honeymoon taught me a

lot of things; lock away the bad memories, treasure the good ones but make new ones.'

Marcus nodded. 'I can imagine how hard it must have been for you… trying to forget everything you and Olivia went through.'

'After coming out of the coma, I had nightmares.' Carly admitted. 'Mostly of Lawrence dragging me to the balcony… then I'd wake up

screaming. I made Olivia promise not to tell Bo… at the time I didn't want to burden him with it; I felt he had enough on his plate

without going out of his way trying to take care of me as well. At the nursing home, I had excellent therapists; gradually I stopped

having bad dreams.'

'And Olivia how was she able to handle it?'

'Till now, I don't know. I know my daughter inside out but I got to admit… sometimes she's an enigma to me.'

'Like Bo was when you guys first met.'

'Yes, exactly.' Carly stared at the water, watching the fishing boats move across the river towards the sea. 'Maybe it was because

she finally settled the score with Lawrence that night or Bo's strength in her, I don't know. But it was a huge relief that besides

growing up too fast, the experience didn't traumatize her permanently. I couldn't bear for that to happen to my daughter.'

Marcus squeezed her shoulders from behind. 'Having those nightmares was a perfectly natural reaction. It doesn't mean you're a

weakling; it just makes you human. Olivia may be tough but she's human as well. And she's got your strength besides her Dad's.

Remember I was there when you looked after Bo when he got so sick; you didn't allow yourself to break down even when you thought you

wouldn't be able to find a cure for the virus on time; when Torres kidnapped him, you remained strong for his son! Nobody who knows

you this much can ever say you're weak, Carly Brady.'

Carly turned to regard him solemnly. 'You're the only one besides Bo and Frankie who know me this well. And to think I was evasive

about my past when we first met.'

'But you confided in me and I was honoured you trusted me enough to do that, especially since you had good reason to be cautious.'

Enfolding her hands in his he added, 'you're going to have a wonderful life from now on. But if you ever need me, I'm only a phone

call away.'

'I won't forget. You always held a place in my heart, Marcus.' She smiled. 'And you still do.'

She had no way of knowing then that it wasn't her past that would resurface; but Bo's. Several miles away, an old enemy was at that

moment tracing her features in a newspaper clipping for the umpteenth time…


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

As Alice had predicted, she quietly departed from the world two months after Bo and Carly's wedding. The out -of-town Hortons returned to Salem one after the other once word got out that Alice's health was failing; to be by her side during her last moments. The Bradys visited her as well, her room filled with roses; photographs of her children and her husband Tom strategically placed on the nightstand. Alice could only smile and nod at the visitors; her ancient eyes looking at them intently as if to imprint their images in her mind as she prepared for her journey's end. Everyone struggled not to cry in front her and she touched their faces before leaving the room to break down in tears.

On the morning of the funeral, Bo found Carly downstairs already dressed in sober black; her eyes red from weeping.

'Oh God, Bo… what are we going to do without Alice? She's… she's always been here… I can't believe she's gone…'

Bo held her tight, tears falling down his cheeks again. He was still trying to come to terms with the news himself. There could be no one like Alice Horton; ever. She'd lived a long, fulfilling life but it was so hard all the same. She'd been a warm, comforting presence for long and had touched so many people's lives, people besides her own family.

'It's okay, Princess... Shh, it's okay. We have to find comfort that she went peacefully, surrounded by her family and...' he gulped, 'think of the good times she was there for us all.'

Carly sniffled, raising her head to wipe his tears with her bare hands. 'I know how much you loved her especially. I can't even imagine what you must be going through right now.'

Bo ran his fingers over her hair. 'I'm going to be alright. It's hard and very painful... but I have to accept she's passed on and she's now with Dr. H and Mickey and Addie.' He hugged Carly tightly again, so very grateful she was here. 'She lived to witness a lot of things; including seeing you again, meeting our daughter... seeing us getting married at last.'

'I know…' Carly shook her head. 'I'll always carry her with me. There was never a time she made me feel like an outsider; she and Dr. Horton. And the way she kept pushing us together when we both thought it was impossible.'

'Considering I was married to her granddaughter; but you were like a daughter to her too, you always were. I thought I was could never love again but she never believed that. But then again…' he traced Carly's eyebrow with the back of his thumb. 'Mrs H knew me better than I know myself. She never judged, especially when it came to my feelings for you; then and now.' He kissed her lightly.

During the drive to the church; Bo about Mrs Horton again, how she'd seen the good in him when the others, especially Doug, had written him off as a degenerate. How she and Dr. Horton had supported him during his dark period of loneliness and anguish then later urged him to allow Carly into his heart; going out their way to bring them together several times. He clearly recalled the afternoon Alice set them up, making up an excuse for them to be at her house at the same time...

 _'You're thinking what I'm thinking?' a smile tugged at his mouth._

 _'Yes, it smells suspiciously like a set up.' Carly agreed wryly._

 _'That's because it is.' Alice said, entering the room; her tone unrepentant. 'I know you probably think it's sneaky and underhanded of me but I couldn't help myself.' she regarded them both sternly; 'I couldn't stand by and watch the two of you make the biggest mistake of your life.'_

 _'Alright Mrs H, this was sneaky.' He accused._

 _'I agree with Bo.' Carly added quietly._

 _'Well,' Alice was still unruffled. 'Thank heaven something brought you together! I've made you a nice pot of coffee and some muffins and I want you to...'_

 _'No Mrs H...'_

 _'Mrs Horton...'_

 _Alice's firm voice smoothly drowned their protests. '...Sit down and talk to each other! I know you don't like it and you probably think it's none of my business. But you know how fond I am of both of you.'_

 _He knew that quite well but he was determined to have his way. 'Well, we're adults; let us handle it our way.'_

 _'Darling, I want so much for you and I wish you felt the same way. I wish you will start giving to yourself... there's so much for you, so much out there, if you'll just let yourself...'_

 _'Mrs H, I already told you why this can't happen...' how many times did she want him to explain; Carly was lost to him, she was soon marrying Victor. He knew very well it was his entire fault but she pointing it out to him only made it more agonising._

 _'Alright, alright stop it! Just let me talk to Carly.' Taking hold of Carly's hands, she pleaded, 'Carly; I know you've been hurt. You've been hurt by people you love. But if you think accepting Victor's proposal is going to help you get over something... or somebody, then you're getting married for all the wrong reasons.'_

 _'Mrs Horton, I appreciate everything you're saying to me; I do.' Carly's tone was respectful but resolute. 'But that is not why I'm marrying Victor.'_

 _'It's not?'_

 _'Because I care about him; and I know that he'll make me very happy.'_

 _'Oh? Even though you still care about Bo? Wait a minute... now don't tell me that you're not and neither do you because I'm not going to believe either of you!'_

 _He couldn't blame Mrs H for that; he clearly saw a look of longing in those crystalline eyes and he might as well be mentally undressing Carly for all to see._

 _'All anyone has to do is see you look at each other and see how much in love you still are!'_

 _He watched Carly's face clouding, the look in her eyes earlier suddenly disappearing. Obviously Mrs Horton's words hadn't sunk in deep enough; she was still determined to go ahead with the wedding. On his part, much as he hated himself for it, he was too stubborn to give in to his feelings or take back his cruel words to her._

 _'Mrs H,' he said as gently as he could, out of respect for her, 'I know you mean well, but we've worked this out; it can't happen.'_

 _'But why...'_

 _'It can't.' Was his firm answer._

 _'No, it can't.' Was Carly's resigned but equally firm answer. 'You know something, I've reconciled myself with that and Bo has too. So, I'm afraid you'll have to keep this session for someone else.'_

 _'Oh, obviously I won't need it for you and Victor because things are so good between you two.'_

 _'They are good; really they are good! I want this marriage; I'm committed to it, to Victor and I know he's committed to me.' She refused to look at him; he might as well not be standing there at all. 'And that means everything to me, Mrs Horton. I have to go.' She hugged Alice. 'I appreciate how much you care about me, it means the world to me, remember that. Bye.'_

 _'Bye.' He said even though it wasn't him she was referring to but she didn't reply as she closed the door behind her. Alice turned to him, her face sad._

 _'Mrs H...'_

 _'I don't care what she said. I think Victor's an escape.'_

 _'Maybe you're right.' He bit out. 'But you're wrong in doing this; trying to force something here.'_

 _'Victor is going to hurt her!' she insisted._

 _'Don't you think I know that?' he snapped._

 _'Do you?' she said, disbelievingly._

 _'Yes, I know that! And it's killing me to have to sit back and watch her with him! To think that she's going to marry MY father! Just the thought of her with him Mrs H...'_

 _'Bo, if you feel that way,' Alice was now as angry as he, 'then you get out of there and do something to stop it!'_

Bo smiled faintly at the memory, briefly catching Carly's eye. She smiled back, blinking back tears. It was on her mind too.

::::::::::::::::::

Alice Horton's funeral had a massive turnout; everyone in Salem who'd known and loved her filled the church to pay their respects and console the large family she'd left with her. Shawn Douglas, who had been called back, sat with Hope who was silently weeping; Belle, Ciara and Claire with her as well, along with Doug and Julie. Jennifer was present with Jack, Abby and their son as well as Mike, Lucas and the other out of town Hortons. They and the Bradys occupied all the front pews and silently listened as Father Matt began the service. After speaking movingly about Alice Horton and her contributions to the community, those who wished to give a eulogy went up to the pulpit.

Olivia was the last to give a eulogy. 'When Dad first introduced me to Mrs Horton,' she said in her crisp English accent, 'it didn't feel like a first meeting; I felt I'd known her for most of my life. She made me so welcome, was so very kind that I immediately saw why everybody, including my father gave her the respect and love she more than deserved. I may not have known her as long as all of you here...' she swallowed, green eyes bright with unshed tears, 'but I feel like she was my great grandmother as well and I believe, no... know that she's always going to be with us. As long as her spirit remains around us, her memory will never die.'

At the cemetery, family and friends gathered round the casket, each holding a single yellow rose, silent and grieving; some still weeping openly as they prepared to say a final farewell to a woman who'd been a friend and mother to them all. Bo held Ciara in his arms; Carly stood by his right, holding Claire's hand while Shawn Douglas and Belle stood on either side of Hope.

Father Matt performed a brief ceremony, followed by a final prayer. Everyone moved forward, placing their roses on the casket, tears falling down their cheeks. Carly wept silently as she pressed the rose on the glossy casket; the image of Alice's loving, twinkling face vividly on her mind.

'Here's to your next adventure Gran,' Jennifer sobbed, heartbrokenly; a sober Jack keeping his arm round her heaving shoulders.

Swallowing, Hope added, 'I love you, gram. You look out for us, for the rest of our lives.'

Silently Olivia came forward, her violin in her hand. Tucking it under chin, face white but composed, she drew the bow over the strings as the casket bearing Alice Grayson Horton was slowly lowered into the benign earth; her final resting place beside her husband, Thomas with whom she was at last reunited in death. The piece Olivia selected was beautiful but heartrending and brought about more silent weeping from the mourners.

Hope enveloped Olivia in a tight hug when she was done. Shawn Douglas and Ciara moved forward to embrace their mother but she kept her arms round their sister. Hope was remembering the note Alice had left in her bible: "as long as this family gathers together to touch and share and laugh and remember, and as long as our hearts and arms are open to new friends, new loves, then we have everything a human being can hope for in this life and it never ends."

::::::::::::::::

Later at the wake, Bo kept his eyes and ears open for veiled insults towards his wife but except for frigid greetings from Doug and Julie, which was to be expected, the Hortons were affable enough, especially Jennifer who was very happy to see her best friend again and Nathan used the opportunity to introduce Olivia to Melissa. Besides, with the rest of the Bradys about; they could hardly show any disrespect towards Carly.

'I'm so sorry I couldn't be at the wedding; I still feel bad about missing it.' She said. 'Abby told me all about it; so beautiful... a Mayan beach wedding.'

'it was and I'm more grateful than ever that Alice was there to share it with us.'

Bo was yet to forgive Jennifer for her tactless statement to Carly in Paris but there was no way he could scold her on a day like this. But Jennifer somehow read something on his face. She's always been observant.

'Bo, I know what's on your mind. But believe me when I say I meant no harm; I wasn't trying to warn Carly off- I didn't want her to get hurt that's all.'

'You're Carly's best friend; you know her or I assume you still know her.' His tone was low but harsh. 'You immediately presumed she was going to take advantage of my estrangement with Hope.'

'Bo, this is Alice's wake. This isn't proper, please.' Carly gripped his arm. 'It doesn't even matter now, that's all past tense.'

'No, Carly; Bo has the right to be angry with me. And I'm really sorry.' Jennifer pleaded, distressed at the look on Bo's face. 'it was thoughtless and unfair. And I'm really so very happy for you guys; honestly. I'm glad you found your way back to each other, what you have ahead of you.'

Bo stared her down hard then nodded. 'So long as you mean it.'

'I do, I really do.' She insisted, kissing him on the cheek and hugging Carly. 'And I'm also glad Gram was there, that she saw you again.' She sniffled. 'At least she left with a lot of wonderful memories.'

Carly hugged her consolingly. 'She did. We all had the best of her. And she's with doc now. We must think of them reunited at this moment.'

Jennifer nodded, pulling back to wipe her tears as her husband appeared at her elbow. Carly regarded him coolly; deep down she'd never really liked him. As far as she was concerned, her friend was too good for an arrogant twit like Jack Deveraux; she couldn't believe they were still together.

'Hi Jack.' She greeted, preferring to shake his hand. Jack took her hand but kissed her cheek as well. Carly managed to answer his questions; Jack was just as nosy as she remembered but luckily Jennifer swiftly rescued her by dragging her over to talk with Bill and Laura.

On the drive back home, Carly turned to Bo. 'I hope we have another little girl.'

'We will, princess.'

'What I mean is, I want our next child to be a girl... because I'd like to name her after Alice.'

'Ciara's middle name is Alice, you know. And there's Sami and Lucas' little Allie.'

'I was actually thinking Allyson... with a 'y'. How about that?'

'Allyson Brady's got a nice ring to it, I give you that. What's going to be her middle name? I know you wouldn't want it to be your Mum's.'

Carly thought of Francesca for a bitter second, shaking her head. 'No way. What do you want her middle name to be?'

Bo's mind ran over possible names briefly. 'I like Elizabeth; after Isabella.'

'Allyson Elizabeth Brady.' Carly pronounced each name lovingly. 'Now I'm very sure it's going to be a girl.'

'And she's going to be as beautiful as you.' Taking one hand off the steering wheel, he enfolded Carly's fingers with his. 'She'll come, princess. I can feel it.'

::::::::::::::::::

'We really shouldn't think about Alice's passing in sorrow; more like a celebration of life.'

Nathan rubbed the feet lying on his lap. They'd left the wake not long after Bo and Carly, wanting some quiet time with each other for a while. Nathan had one particular reason for leaving; Lucas and Mike were showing too much interest in his girlfriend that he decided to take decisive action. 'It's still hard, Olivia. She's always been a huge presence; it can never be the same again.'

'I know, darling. I'll miss her too; she became a part of my life within a short time. She taught me how to make doughnuts, do you know?' she smiled faintly. 'The whole time I was so scared they might not turn out like hers; but she just laughed and said it didn't matter if I messed up the first time. But for the most part, I enjoyed the camaraderie; helping out in the kitchen wasn't something I dabbled in back in Alamania. It's deeply cool the simple pleasure you derive from that sort of thing.'

Nathan chuckled. Sometimes Olivia sounded like Bo, but most times like a Lady. He loved her polished accent; everything about her. And he was glad she was here at his hour of need; already he felt some of the gloom in his heart at the loss of his dear great-grandmother slowly ebbing away.

'See? As long as we keep her in our hearts; we can never lose her, ever.'

Nathan leaned over to kiss her tenderly. 'What would I do without you right now? You always have the right things to say.'

Olivia smiled, rubbing his neck. 'Perhaps it's the company I keep.'

'It's hard imagining you living in that huge estate; not having any friends you could hang out with.'

'The only young men around there were the servants and gardeners too terrified of getting caught doing more than say "Good morning" to me; and of course the toffee noses all lined up at parties for Lawrence's approval for my hand...politicians' sons, princes.'

Nathan went rigid with jealousy at the thought of elegantly suited men pawing at her. 'Not one of them struck your fancy?'

'They spent half of the time talking about themselves and the other half grabbing my arse.' She decided not to add that Lawrence beat her after she'd slapped a Senator's son for trying to force a kiss from her. Abruptly she put the coffee mug she was holding down. Glancing at the clock, she got up, reaching for her suit jacket. 'It's really late now.'

'You sure you can't stay the night?' Nathan asked as he saw her to the door. 'I make a great omelette.'

'And then some, from what I've experienced.' Olivia kissed him again. 'But we both know I have over protective parents; one half of them a father who will definitely skin you alive if I stroll into the house tomorrow in these clothes.'

Nathan could picture Bo's rage only too well; she didn't have to tell him. With a resigned sigh, he kissed her, hugging her tightly. 'Drive carefully. I'll call you.'

'I'll call you first, darling.' She said softly. 'Good night. Try and get some sleep, okay?'

Nathan nodded, watching her go to the elevators. Little did he know then he would have to make a very hard choice; a choice he would later come to regret terribly.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Three more months passed. Alice's death left a huge void in Salem; especially in her family and closest friends but gradually they resumed back to their daily lives as time went by. Carly adjusted to being addressed as Dr. Brady and Bo kept getting good natured ribbing at the station, though not in Hope's hearing.

One afternoon, Carly arrived at the station; exchanging greetings with the officers who eyed her appreciatively and gave low wolf whistles as she made her way to Bo's office. Naturally, he was very pleased to see her.

'Well, well... this is a surprise.' He said, kissing her, ignoring Roman and Steve's indulgent sniggers.

'I have the rest of the day off,' she explained. 'So, I wondered if my handsome husband... and my equally handsome brothers-in-law of course,' she grinned at them, 'were available for lunch.'

'Anytime of the day, sweetheart,' Roman drawled, stroking her cheek, 'but I don't think Bo's into foursomes; what do you think, Patch?'

'Absolutely not. But thanks for thinking of us, Carly.' Steve pressed a kiss on her forehead. 'Maybe if I wasn't married...'

'Why don't you two jerks beat it while you're still ahead?' Bo interrupted, with a glare on his face, a smile tugging at his mouth.

'Right, right!' chuckling, Roman and Steve made their exit, leaving them alone.

'Now... how about a real hello.' Picking her up, he placed her on his desk and they exchanged a long, heated kiss; hands caressing. 'Mmm... That's better.'

'Yeah.' She smiled at him lovingly, arms locked round his neck. 'But you haven't answered my question.'

'Oh, I'm available for lunch, and then some.' He encircled her waist tightly. 'Since we've both got the rest of the day off, what say we make constructive use of it?'

'Like taking a nap?' Carly suggested innocently even as his fingers moved up to toy with the buttons of her blouse under her jacket.

'What makes you think I'm going to let you get any sleep?' he murmured against her perfumed neck.

'Oh you are a one, Commissioner Brady.' Carly gripped his hand before it went down her cleavage. 'Whoa… watch the hand, mister. At least till we get home.'

'Maybe I don't want to wait, Mrs Brady.' He whispered urgently, capturing her mouth again. Carly found herself pressing herself against him but her concern for her husband's reputation won over her desire to make love to him right there and then. These days they made love more often, anywhere and everywhere; more determined to make Allyson Elizabeth Brady a reality. To her everlasting embarrassment, they even made love in Olivia's bed once; luckily she never found out or she would've been revolted beyond measure. Their daughter's been in a funk since her breakup with Nathan after a huge fight. He was suddenly offered a position in a reputable hospital in Baltimore, which he'd turned down; wanting to stay in Salem to be near Olivia. But then he'd changed his mind, since it was such a great opportunity. Disappointed but determined to be supportive; Olivia had urged him to go, promising to visit him, certain he would commute. But Nathan had quietly dropped a bombshell; as he wanted to emulate his late great-grand pop Tom Horton, it was best he had no distractions, whatsoever. He owed it to the family.

'All of a sudden, I'm a bloody "distraction".' she'd bit out as Carly bathed her bleeding hand under the tap; in anger she'd smashed it against the foyer mirror. 'It wasn't him talking, it was his interfering grandmother; and I told him so. He denied it but if he was actually his own man, he wouldn't have made this decision or call me a "distraction!"'

Bo went to Maggie's house later to confront Nathan but he'd already left town. Maggie calmly defended her grandson, explaining that all she advised him to do was think about his medical career instead of throwing it away, adding that Tom would've given him that same speech. But Bo knew well enough that Dr. Horton wouldn't have forced someone to do something they didn't really want to do, instead he would've said to follow their own instincts. Thanks to her so-called advice, his beautiful Olivia was now experiencing her first heartbreak and it tore his heart seeing the sadness in her eyes; really furious with Nathan. Besides him and Carly and of course, Ciara; everyone went out of their way to cheer her up, not wanting her to bottle up anything and she responded well to their love but that look was still visible in her eyes.

Carly broke the kiss regretfully. 'No, no… not here. Although it is tempting.'

'Because I'm so appealing?' Bo chuckled, stroking her legs all the way to her ankles.

'That… and because there's something about you wearing a gun holster. Very hot and dangerous.' She purred, batting her eyes.

'Oh, you're in big trouble lady.' He growled back, kissing her again. 'Come then, onward home!'

Carly laughed then remembered something as he slipped on his jacket. 'Wait; it's our turn to have Ciara. Who's going to pick her up from school?'

'That's Olivia's job, remember? And she said something about taking her for ice cream and whatever on the way home.'

'Okay then.' Linking arms with him, they made their exit.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

EJ spotted Olivia before she spotted him, walking through the school gates holding her little sister's hand and looking like a summer breeze in a pair of jeans, sneakers and a plain deep green sweater.

'Olivia!' Johnny yelled, running to her, Allie at his heels.

'Hey trooper! And pumpkins… How was your day?' Olivia bent to gather them in her arms, kissing them in turn. EJ walked up to her, smiling widely. She was so amazing with children, even with Ciara she was like a young mother.

Olivia saw him and she rose to her feet. 'Hello EJ. You came to pick up the kids?'

'It's my week to have Johnny and of course Allie goes anywhere with him. Hello Ciara.'

'Hi.' Ciara nodded, eyeing him warily as she took Olivia's hand again.

'You look lovely; I like what you did with your hair.' He missed the curls but the long, lush waves were a perfect foil to her exquisite features.

'Umm… thank you.' She rumpled it self-consciously. 'So how have you been?'

'Busy with business.' And thinking about her a lot. She still invaded his dreams, more so after the news of her breakup with Nathan Horton. He'd wanted to call her but Lexie had advised against it; nowadays Bo was now very stern with any male who showed an interest in his older daughter and he was sure to chew him out good if he dared move in on Olivia.

Olivia nodded, meeting his grey eyes squarely; wondering what he was thinking right now and hoping he wasn't going to try and ask her out; because there was no way she was going to say yes. 'Well, it was nice seeing you again. Come, cherub.'

Johnny tugged her free hand. 'Come to the park with us. Daddy's going to buy us ice cream!'

'Yes… Yes!' Allie clung to her.

'No… no, Ciara and I already have plans.'

'Please, please….' Allie's lip quivered.

Ciara didn't want to be around EJ DiMera but having ice cream with Johnny and Allie was too appealing. 'I want to go.' She said.

'Ciara wants to go! Come please!' Johnny said persuasively.

'Well' Olivia said reluctantly, looking at EJ. 'If your Daddy doesn't mind…'

'He doesn't mind at all.' EJ said softly.

:::::::::::::::

Ciara played happily with Sami's children after ice cream and a hot dog each. Olivia kept a sharp eye on them, trying not to think about Nathan's unfairness for once. Bitterly, she thought how the Hortons used guilt and so-called sense of family to manipulate people; just like Hope did with her Dad. Thank God he was free of her now. EJ sat down beside her, passing her second ice-cream cone.

'Thank you.'

EJ regarded her silently. There was something hard in her green eyes and he hated seeing it. Impulsively, he took her free hand, squeezing it. To his relief, she squeezed it back, smiling faintly.

'You alright?'

'Yes.' She tasted the ice cream. 'How did you know strawberry's my favourite?'

'It just seems to be the excellent choice for you. I don't see you as a vanilla or a chocolate woman.'

'I'm _sixteen_ years old, EJ.'

'Not inside. And especially when you're around children; I've seen you a few times with Ciara and Theo. Theo talks about you a lot to my sister; how you read to him and make the funny voices when you go over to visit Tamara. You're wonderful with children.'

'Probably because I wish I could turn back the clock and experience their innocence. It's too strange feeling 30 instead of 16 in mentality; the only person who's remotely like me is Tamara.'

'Maturity comes with experience. You may have grown up too fast but it only makes you delightful.'

Olivia gave him a warning look but decided not to freak out the children playing nearby by erupting.

'If you call cynical and nonconforming delightful.' She said instead, shrugging and eating her ice cream.

EJ badly wanted to tell her that he was still in love with her, and wanted the chance to show her he was not the old EJ DiMera. Stefano now regarded him as "soft", telling him constantly that Olivia Brady would forever be beyond his reach. 'There are many women out there, for God sake,' he added, exasperated. 'Forget that child!'

EJ paid no heed. Olivia was no child; she was the woman he loved, and wanted. And right now she was hurting, although hiding it as well as she could. He on the other hand was doing his best at hiding his desire as he watched her lick a spot of ice cream off the corner of that beautifully shaped mouth he wanted to devour. But having her beside him was right now was more than lucky, the last thing he wanted was scare her away. No, it was best to take his time, slowly.

After talking on random subjects for a few minutes, Olivia glanced at her watch and got up from the bench. 'Ciara, come!' Turning to EJ as the children ran up she said, 'Well, thanks. For everything.'

'The pleasure was all mine.' EJ brushed back a strand of hair from her forehead, unable to help himself. 'It was nice talking to you again.'

Olivia flinched and she knew very well it was not from revulsion. Abruptly, she took Ciara's hand after kissing Johnny and Allie. 'Take care of yourself.'

'Olivia, are you okay?' Ciara asked as they walked to her car. 'You look funny.'

'Nothing to worry about, cherub. I'm fine.'

This was a lie. Right now she was very conscious of EJ again and it disturbed her greatly.

::::::::::::::::

Collapsing against Bo, Carly pressed her face against his heaving chest. 'Oh my God...that was far better than a nap.' She panted.

Panting as well, Bo hugged her tight in his arms, breathing in the scent of her skin. 'I'll say.' He rubbed her back, his hands moving up to ruffle her hair. 'That was so amazing.'

Carly grinned, raising her head. 'It's a good thing the girls aren't home yet; we didn't even lock the door.' she giggled.

Bo chuckled, brushing back her hair from her face. 'Something was more important closing a door, having you right under me.' He kissed her repeatedly. 'Now this is what I call resting.'

Kissing his chest, Carly cuddled against him, closing her eyes. Definitely a wonderful way of resting.

'We still haven't had lunch.' She reminded.

'Ah, we'll order Chinese in a few minutes. I'm way too comfortable to move right now.' He held her against him tightly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Olivia saw the bolt of lightning first, it came out of nowhere and her first instinct was to protect her sister. 'Get down, Ciara!' she shouted, a split second before the speeding car smashed against hers, accompanied by a thunderous sound. Then silence.

'You two stay here!' EJ ordered the frightened children, springing out of the car and ran towards the two damaged cars. 'Get the hell out of my way!' he shoved his way through the bewildered crowd. A man was already pulling a screaming and bleeding Ciara out of the car; while another was trying to open the mangled door to get to Olivia.

EJ roughly pushed him aside, before frantically tugging at the door. 'Olivia… Olivia can you hear me?' he cried, his heart tearing at the sight of her sprawled over the seat covered in blood and broken glass. 'For God sake, somebody call an ambulance!'

'They're on their way.' A woman said quickly, wrapping Ciara with a car rug. 'Is she breathing?'

'Olivia! Olivia!' Ciara cried hysterically; frightened for her sister, trying to pull free from the arms holding her.

EJ finally got the door off and gently pulled her out and people made way as he lowered her on the ground. With shaking fingers, he touched her neck; feeling a weak pulse. Taking off his jacket, he rolled it up and cushioned her head with it.

'Christ! Where's that ambulance?' someone snapped. The driver of the other car was muttering to himself as two people got him out, except for a cut over his eye, he was unharmed but clearly drunk.

'Son of a bitch ran a light… I hope that girl's okay!'

'I'm here my darling; it's going to be okay. You're going to be okay.' EJ sobbed, tears pouring down his cheeks as an ambulance and two police cars finally drove up. 'You have to be okay. Please… don't leave me, Olivia don't leave me!'

'Step aside sir, we'll take it from here.' A paramedic said. His female partner took charge of Ciara who was still crying.

'My sister…' she wailed repeatedly.

'It's okay sweetie, she's being checked out right now.' The woman soothed her. Ciara's left arm looked like it might need stitches but the cut on her forehead appeared to be minor. And there were a few bruises and scratches on her face.

EJ watched helplessly as Olivia was given oxygen, praying like he'd never prayed before.

The cops meanwhile were keeping the traffic back. One of them cuffed the culprit and as he did so saw Ciara, turning sharply to see who was on the ground. 'Holy shit…' he nudged one of his colleagues. 'He hit the commissioner's daughters!'

'Oh, my God!' the young man gasped, horrified. 'How the hell are we going to tell him?'

After settling the drunk driver in the squad car's backseat, he hurried to console Ciara as best as he could.

'On three; one, two…' and Olivia was lowered on the gurney and carried into the ambulance. Ciara was carried in as well and the doors were slammed behind them.

:::::::::::::::::::

'Get them while it's hot, princess.' Bo called from the foot of the stairs, his hands full of takeout boxes.

'Coming!' she shouted back.

Bo was just setting them on the counter in the kitchen when his cell rang from his back pocket. Sighing, he pulled it out; seeing it was Roman by the caller ID. 'What's up?'

'It's Olivia and Ciara, they were in a car accident.' Roman's voice was tremulous. 'You and Carly need to come down here. Hope's already on her way.'


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

EJ DiMera was by no means a praying man but he found himself whispering the Hail Mary several times; willing Olivia to be alright, to see those crystalline green eyes again. Everybody present in the waiting hall was on edge; especially Bo and Carly. Ciara got away with a cut on her forehead and a deeper cut on her arm which had to be stitched but Olivia was not so lucky; a broken leg, internal bleeding, a damaged spleen and a head injury. Currently, she was in surgery hence the tense wait by the Bradys, Will, Phillip, Brady, Stephanie, Rafe, Arianna and Gabi Hernandez. At first Hope was furious with Bo for sending Olivia to pick up Ciara instead of going himself but softened considerably after hearing about the drunk driver who was right now sobering up in the holding cell at the station. Besides, with Olivia's more severe injuries she could hardly yell at Bo and Ciara was very upset about her big sister than about her own injuries; continually asking after her instead of resting like she should.

No one took any notice of EJ except Sami who watched her ex-husband with narrowed eyes. She'd heard through her father about how he'd gotten Olivia out of the car but wondered why he was still there and showing so much concern for her cousin; the raw emotion on his face stunned her.

'This waiting's killing me.' Bo said quietly, pain on his face. 'If anything happens to her I don't know what I'll do; she's already been through so much… how could this happen?'

Carly's fingers gripped his arm.

'She's going to be alright.' Caroline said firmly. 'You must believe that son; Olivia is going to be alright.'

John nodded in agreement. 'You both hang in there, okay? Olivia's going to need your strength.'

Bo nodded back but the fear in his heart refused to settle. Zach's untimely death had left a wound that would never actually heal, if anything happened to Olivia…

Shivering, he slipped an arm round Carly who rested her head against his shoulder, silently praying for their daughter.

After what seemed to be an eternity to everyone, Lexie and Dr. James Scavo finally came out.

'We managed to stop the internal bleeding and we had to take out her spleen.' Dr. Scavo said. 'She came through the surgery well; you'll be able to see her in a few minutes.'

The family exchanged joyful hugs while EJ wiped his tears, smiling faintly with relief. She was alive!

Turning away from the group he walked into an empty room, pulled out his Blackberry and dialled his father's number.

'What is the news, Elvis?' Stefano asked immediately.

'She's going to be fine.'

'Well for your sake, I'm happy to hear that. You truly love that bella ragazza, don't you?'

EJ sighed deeply, closing his eyes. 'Olivia could have died today, Father. I've never loved her more than I do now.'

Silence for a few minutes at Stefano's end. 'I hardly show this son but I want your happiness. If you think Olivia can make you happy; so be it. But her family… they'll never allow it, you know that. How would Sami especially feel about her young cousin being Johnny and Sydney's stepmother? You ever thought about that?'

'I thought about it, long and hard. And all I see is her.' EJ replied gruffly. 'I didn't think it was possible to find true love but I did. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow but in the end, Olivia will still be the love of my life. And I'm going to make sure she knows it.'

:::::::::::::::

Olivia was oblivious to the presence of her family as they visited her in turn; whispering in her ear how much they loved her and wished she would wake up soon. Hope went back to Ciara's room where Julie, Doug and Maggie were keeping guard and relayed the good news to her daughter.

'I want to see her.' Ciara insisted, the image of her sister battered and bleeding haunting her mind profoundly. 'I want Olivia.'

'She's resting right now sweetie, you can't see her just yet.' Julie said soothingly.

'I want my sister!' Ciara wailed, refusing to calm down. 'Please Mummy; please… let me see her!'

The door opened and Bo and Carly entered with Caroline, Kayla, and some of the others.

'Daddy, please… I want to see Olivia; I want to see her.' She pleaded as he slipped his arms round her.

'In due time Little One, Olivia needs to rest. She just had an operation.' Bo hugged her tight, while Carly kissed the top of her head. 'Don't worry, you'll see her soon.'

'Yes.' Carly agreed. 'Hang in there, honey, okay?'

'Okay, Aunt Carly.' Ciara sniffled, still not satisfied.

As everyone did their best to cheer Ciara up, Lexie entered holding a chart; her face grave.

'Bo, Hope… can I see you outside a bit?'

'Is something wrong Lexie?' Doug asked, concerned.

'No, not exactly. You two…' she beckoned.

Startled and burning with questions, Bo and Hope followed her outside. 'What's this about?' Bo asked, closing the door behind him.

'I was looking at Ciara's chart, the part where her blood type was noted.'

'And?' Hope asked, fearing the worse.

Lexie looked at them squarely. 'Ciara's B positive. You're O Bo and you Hope, A. She doesn't match either of you.'

'What are you saying?' Bo's voice was hard. 'Ciara's O, same as me. When we did the blood and DNA test years ago, she's my daughter!'

'I figured it was some mistake so I ran the test again. But the results' the same, Ciara is B positive, which neither of you are.'

Hope's blood ran cold. No it can't be, must not be! She thought with dread. The tests done on Ciara had shown Bo was her father; blood type O! No, it was a mistake!

'Lexie, this can't be possible… you know very well it just can't be…' she stuttered.

'I don't know what to tell you, Hope,' Lexie said sympathetically. 'But it's all here in black and white.' She looked at Bo. 'I'm so sorry Bo. I don't know how this could have happened considering the results of the paternity test. But with this… it looks like you aren't Ciara's father.'

'No!' Bo barked furiously. 'I will not accept this Lexie, you hear me? Never in a million years! I don't care what that damned chart says, Ciara is mine, my daughter!'

Hope pressed her hand to her mouth, tears filling her eyes. Her past sin was out in the open again. While she and Bo had reconciled after Ciara's birth, she'd wanted full vindication hence the paternity test which had revealed that Bo was Ciara's father. What could have happened that Ciara's blood test was saying otherwise now?

The door opened and Carly came out looking astonished, followed by Doug and Julie. 'What's with the yelling? What happened?'

Doug put his arms round his daughter protectively. 'What's going on? What have you done to upset her now?' he barked at Bo.

'Don't start with me right now Doug.' Bo snapped back.

'Lexie, what's all this?' Julie demanded. 'Is something terribly wrong with Ciara?'

'No. But there is something serious we have to clear up. Ciara's blood doesn't match Bo's… or Hope's.'

'That can't be true.' Doug said faintly. Julie went white.

'How is that possible?' Carly asked, taking the chart from Lexie and read it thoroughly. 'This has to be a mistake; they are Ciara's parents.'

Bo bit his lip and Hope sobbed louder. 'Hope, why are you crying? What's going on?' Carly asked, confused.

'I slept with another man years ago and don't pretend Bo never told you!' was Hope's outburst as she cried in Doug's arms.

Carly stared in amazement. 'I… what?' she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Doug glared at her, still holding Hope. 'You heard her the first time, but feel free to judge after we leave.'

'Don't talk to my wife that way.' Bo growled. 'And focus. I don't understand why that paternity test named me Ciara's father and now her blood type is telling us something else!'

'Steady on, Bo. We can conduct another test; I still say it's a mistake.'

'No.' was the quiet answer. All eyes turned to Julie Williams who was now ghostly pale. 'You don't have to do another test. Ciara isn't your daughter, Bo.'


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

 **[NOTE: Initially I had no intention of continuing this story after Bo and Carly's wedding but I wanted this to be Olivia's story as well because I wanted her personal life to somewhat mirror Carly's pre-Bo's past . Bringing EJ DiMera in the mix was also unplanned but the story's gone too far to drop him entirely. Hence, to make the EJavia/Nathan story arc less controversial, I have SORASED Olivia Brady and Tamara Carver a bit . From now on, both characters are 18 years old.]**

'What the hell are you saying?' Bo shouted, really angry now. 'What do you mean by that? Ciara is…'

'She's not.' Julie's eyes filled with tears; her voice trembling. 'I… I can explain…'

'What did you do; exactly what did you do?' Bo snarled, moving forward menacingly but Carly pulled him back while Doug and Hope barred his way.

By now Caroline, Marlena, Roman, Steve, John and Kayla were out in the hall as well.

'What's going on?' Caroline demanded. Maggie was inside consoling Ciara who was freaking out at the sound of Bo's raised voice. The younger members of the family were with Olivia, far away from the commotion.

Even in the midst of his anger, Bo didn't want Ciara eavesdropping on the disturbing conversation so he strode down the hall, with everyone following him.

'Bo, you need to calm down…' Doug began.

Bo gave him a murderous glare. 'Don't you dare tell me to calm down! I want Julie to tell me exactly what she meant by what she just said!'

All eyes turned to Julie who was crying softly, Hope supporting her, blinking back her own tears.

'Bo, what…' Kayla began.

'I'm waiting Julie!' Bo snapped, not heeding his sister.

'Bo!' Doug fired back angrily, keeping a protective arm on his wife.

'Will somebody explain what the hell's going on?' Roman exclaimed.

'Ciara isn't my daughter, or so Julie claims.' Bo said, keeping a steely eye on Julie. 'And I'm waiting for her explanation.'

The others were too stunned to ask any questions; instead they shifted their attention on Julie. Wiping her eyes with a Kleenex, Julie finally spoke.

'Bo, the first thing you have to believe; neither Hope nor Doug knew about this.' She sniffled. 'Before the DNA test results were released to you, I gained access to them and…' she gulped, ' you weren't a match.'

Caroline gasped. 'Oh my God!'

'You altered the results, didn't you?' Bo's voice was shaking. 'How could you do such a thing, how could you play God with our lives like that?'

Hope shook her head, devastation on her face.

'To protect you both; to save your marriage!' Julie cried desperately. 'You'd reconciled, I couldn't allow you to fall apart again! Bo, Hope…. I'm so sorry, it was for the best intentions, I swear!'

'Did you honestly think that they will never find out?' Caroline asked, finally finding her voice at last; appalled by what she just heard. 'Whatever your intentions, it was a terrible thing to do!'

'Caroline's right.' Carly added, angry as well. 'Terrible and illegal; you tampered with a paternity test conducted by this hospital, you allowed Bo and Hope to live a lie for years!'

'You lot lay off Julie, she did it for love and family, and I hardly think you of all people has the right to judge her Caroline!' Doug said defensively.

'No Bo… please, please!' Hope pleaded frantically as Bo made to punch out her father, barring his way. Roman and Steve pulled him back.

'I'm sorry!' Julie said again. 'But if I had to do it all over again I would! Hope's my family, I was prepared to do anything to protect her, to save her marriage.'

' Yeah you would, wouldn't you?' Bo said harshly. 'Hope needs other people to salvage her marriage for her because she sure as hell didn't bother making an effort to save it; first thing she did after we lost our son; she ran to Lockhart! First thing she did after we got Ciara back, she left me! Exactly what did you plan to do next to "salvage" our marriage again, just what?'

Hope couldn't say anything, she was now weeping. With one last glare at his ex-in-laws, Bo strode away, ignoring everyone calling his name. Carly hurried after him.

'Honey, wait!' she caught up with him, taking hold of his arm. 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about this.' She whispered, rubbing his unshaven cheek.

Bo squeezed his eyes shut, willing not to cry. The little girl he loved so much wasn't his; but Patrick Lockhart's all along.

'Bo, listen to me.' Carly pleaded. 'Ciara is still your daughter and you are still her father; the same father who's always been there for her. Don't let this change your love for her, please.'

Bo shook his head, removing her hand from his cheek and planted a kiss on it. 'I need to be by myself for a while, princess. Completely alone.'

'Sure.' she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks as her husband walked away; feeling his pain and wishing she could do something to quash it.

::::::::::::::::::::

Tamara, Olivia's best friend, was home with the flu so Lexie had instructed Abe to break the news to her.

'The surgery was successful Tam,' Lexie assured her over the phone. 'Yes, so you need to get better soon and come over to see her, okay? Right… see you at home.'

EJ was in Lexie's office, waiting for Olivia's family to leave so he could be with her alone.

'You need to get some rest, you've been here for hours.' Lexie chastised.

Her brother shook his head. 'I want to see her. How's Ciara?'

'Resting but she's fretting over her sister, poor thing.' Sister, she thought sadly. In a blink of an eye, Olivia and Ciara weren't sisters anymore. How was Ciara going to react when she found out? It was going to break her heart.

'Are you okay?' Lexie asked, pulling herself together.

'I'm fine. I just keep thinking of that moment when that car crashed into Olivia's… my God Lexie, if she'd died…'

Lexie moved to sit next to him, slipping her hand into his. EJ's eyes were red and damp. Abe and majority of Salem never saw her brother the way she saw him and she wished they could see him right now. Nothing could come out of what he felt for Olivia but she finally saw that EJ's love for her was more than a passing fancy.

'She's not going to die, honey.' She assured him. 'Her head injury's not life threatening and the surgery….'

'I know but I've never been so scared in my whole life!' EJ said emotionally. 'Just seeing her there bleeding and injured and wondering if she would make it at all. I never thought it was possible to care about somebody this much. With Sami, I loved her but… it was more about taming her, possessing her at all costs. I look at Olivia and all I want to do is hold her in my arms, bind myself to her forever. She's my light, Lexie. I love her so much it hurts. If I ever lost her, I would want to die.'

Lexie squeezed his hand tighter. 'Even if she gives you a chance; you do realise what you're both going to face? There are some things the Bradys can never get past; Bo will not allow it, I've told you already. And you said it yourself, this isn't about possessing her so I know you aren't going to force Olivia to choose between you and her family. She doesn't deserve it.'

'No, she doesn't.' EJ agreed, quietly. 'I can't do that to her.' He laughed mirthlessly. 'Who would have thought bad EJ DiMera would find himself in a Catch-22 situation like this?'

Lexie had no words to cheer her brother. Just like she had no words to console her best friend who was right now suffering over a terrible mistake she'd made in the past. But that's what the past does to people; it binds its time then make them pay for it.

'I'll go check if you can see Olivia now.' She said, getting up.

:::::::::::::::

Kayla sent Carly home to get some rest and the family urged her to go. Carly wondered if she would find Bo at home, she clearly recalled how he'd left town after she was stabbed at the lighthouse. Of all the things to happen in one day, she and Bo trying to make a baby, almost losing the babies they already had and Bo finding out one of his darling daughters wasn't even his.

Before she and Bo finally became a couple years ago, Carly always kept a mental image of Hope Brady in her mind; as a beautiful, saintly, larger than life woman, with the way Bo had grieved for her, very deeply. Hearing about their turbulent marriage over the years had shocked her but not as much as this bombshell; Hope cheating on Bo. It was still too hard to digest.

Bo wasn't in their bedroom nor in the living room but she found an open album full of photos of Ciara as a baby, on her first birthday and shots of her with Bo, smiling in his arms on the couch. Staring at it sadly, she noticed the French windows were open. Since he wasn't at the pool either, her best bet was he was taking a walk on the beach. And sure enough she found him, sitting on a log and staring at Phoebe digging up the sand. He turned as she approached him and without a word, held out a hand to her which she took and pulled her to sit next to him. Carly hugged him tightly, relieved he wasn't going to shut her out like she feared.

'How you holding up, sailor?' she asked quietly.

'Hanging in there.' Was the equally quiet reply. 'Or trying to. I still can't believe I've spent years loving another man's child. A man I even hate.'

'You told me you and Hope fell apart after Zach's death but I didn't know… I never thought Hope would actually cheat on you, not for a minute.'

'It was awful.' Bo said bitterly. 'I wanted to kill that son of a bitch and she kept defending him for a while. But I wanted to move forward, you were the one who taught me how important that was. And I loved her enough to make that effort. We were so happy after Ciara was born, we were a family again. Then everything fell apart.'

'It wasn't your fault it fell apart.' Carly reminded him. 'Just like it wasn't your fault you lost Zach. Hope obviously regretted what she did, which helped you forgive her and move on. No one can ever say you didn't try Bo, I know you enough to know that you did your best. You were a wonderful husband to her and a wonderful father to your children. And listen to me now; being a parent is measured by love, not blood. I love Shawn D and Ciara like they're mine, just like Shawn loved you, far more than Victor ever could! Blood or not, you are Ciara's father; you, not that guy.'

She touched his face. 'No one's infallible, even me.' She pressed a hand to his mouth when she sensed he was going to protest. 'But that's neither here nor there; what's important is Ciara. If you can consider yourself Shawn Brady's son then she's your little girl. Yes or No?'

The slow but firm nod assured Carly her words had sunk in. 'I love Ciara,' he admitted. 'I still do; it's not her fault after all and I can't imagine not loving her the way I do now. Hell, I delivered her. She's a part of me, forever. What's happened happened. And out of the pain of the past, I found you again.' He cupped her face and kissed her emotionally. 'Thank you princess; for coming back from the dead.'

He kissed her again and Carly responded in turn, holding him close. They spent the night lying in each other's arms; Bo drawing comfort and strength from his wife and Carly giving all her love and loyalty to her husband.

:::::::::::::

Meanwhile, EJ was at Olivia's bedside, stroking the bruised face with the back of his hand. Her hair was covered by a sterile drape, a tube under her nose, the broken leg covered in Plaster and she was hooked to a monitor.

'Five minutes.' Lexie had informed him before letting him in.

'Wake up soon, Olivia.' He told her softly. 'Because there are so many things I want to tell you; above anything else, how much I love you. You are a special gift and I never, ever want to be without you.'

:::::::::::::::::::

Bo forbade Maggie to call Nathan from Baltimore when she tentatively suggested it. 'If he really loved my daughter he would've been here when she really needed him.' He told her coldly.

Maggie shook her head. 'Bo I know you're angry with everything's that happened and I'm sorry; I never meant to tear them apart like that. We still love you, can't you find it in your heart to forgive Hope and Julie.'

'I forgave Hope when it happened, remember? It wasn't easy but I did, because I loved her. But don't expect me to forgive Julie so soon and don't even try justifying Nathan's actions to me; I don't want him around her ever again.'

Maggie bit her lip. Bo had more than enough right to be angry and bitter. God knows so many things got heaped on him over years but somehow they'd gotten past it. With all her heart she wished Alice wasn't dead; she would definitely know what to do right now.

Bo later related to Carly the conversation he'd had with Maggie and while she felt perhaps they should give Nathan another chance, she kept her opinions to herself. Bo was touchier than ever about Olivia and Ciara and she didn't want to upset him. Three weeks have passed since the accident and Olivia was slowly healing; she was unconscious for four whole days and everyone lavished all her attention on her as soon as she came out of the coma, especially a very tearful and grateful Ciara. No one mentioned the shadow hovering over them, Ciara's paternity, but they were able to show Bo their love and support, which he was very grateful for.

Hope apologized on Julie's behalf and begged Bo and the family to forgive her but that was yet to happen despite their share of drama and bombshells. Bo still had no idea how he and Hope were going to tell Ciara the truth; Carly advised them to do so before she found out accidently. But they couldn't do it, at least not just yet.

Olivia of course was told and Bo was moved by her response. 'It doesn't change anything, Dad. Ciara's my sister, no matter what.'

Her car of course was a write-off and Phillip, Brady and Will good naturedly insisted that she shipped a Mercedes over this time. After the disastrous party at Victor's, Olivia had sold the bike he'd given her so until she got a new car, she had no means of transportation, unless she borrowed Carly or Bo's car.

Hope cornered Carly at her office. 'I suppose you think I'm a bad person.' she said bluntly.

'I wasn't here when it happened and I'm not in the habit of standing in judgment of people.' Carly replied quietly. 'And I'm not in the position to judge my husband's ex. That won't speak well of me. It's not even important anymore; we have to focus on Ciara and how you'll eventually tell her.'

Since the recent bombshell, Hope had felt more ashamed at how she'd behaved towards Carly, marvelling at how anyone could be so compassionate. And Bo too, she couldn't believe he'd given her some loyalty by not telling Carly about her affair with Patrick.

'I don't know when we will, if ever.' She admitted.

'You should.' Carly advised. 'There's already been enough secrets in this family.' And right now she was harbouring one herself.

'I keep thinking about all the things I did wrong; I always hated doing that. And… I have to finally accept that I was the one who broke our marriage, nobody- it was all me.' Hope grimaced. 'And all of a sudden, I feel more grownup than I've ever been. And far too late in the day.'

'Again, no judgment Hope. But now's the time to practice moving forward, it's the healthiest thing to do.'

Hope nodded. If she'd done that after Ciara was rescued, she and Bo would still be together and she wouldn't be having this conversation with the new Mrs Brady.

'Thanks.' She now said gruffly. 'I'll see you later.'

'Sure.' Carly pressed a hand to her forehead as soon as the door closed behind her. Of all the lousy timing but she couldn't hold what she was hiding any longer.

'Princess?' she jumped, sliding off her desk as Bo entered. 'You okay? You look preoccupied.'

'No, I'm okay.'

'I ran into Hope, did she say something to you?'

'No she didn't; we're still in a truce. Why should she lay anything on me since I didn't do anything. I still can't believe Julie did what she did to both of you.'

Bo waved his hand. 'I don't want to talk about Julie, please.' He encircled her waist under the white coat. 'All I want is to focus what I have now.' Leaning over, he nuzzled her neck, moving up to capture her lips with his so for a while there was no talking.

'How do you feel?' Carly asked after breaking the kiss.

'Much better. And you're right. Being a parent is measured by love, not blood. Ciara's more precious to me now.'

'I love you for saying that.' Carly touched his face with both hands. 'And she's mine too because she's yours, she'll always be yours.'

'I know. And I love you for supporting me like this. I don't know how to begin to thank you.'

'Like you ever have to thank me for being there for you, like you've been for me.' She ducked her head shyly at the look in his eyes. Sometimes he overwhelmed her, looking at her that way. It was now time to reveal her secret; the secret not even Olivia knew about, yet.

'I have a confession to make, I've been hiding it for days now actually.'

'What?' he asked worriedly.

'I'm pregnant.' Was the quiet response.

For a minute Bo stared at her. Then he held her face and kissed her; a heated, heartfelt kiss that left her breathless. They needed no words to express their intense joy; the kiss and several more kisses spoke far more than words ever could.


	67. Chapter 67

While Olivia had been more than sincere about always regarding Ciara as her sister-and not just because they still shared a brother; she was upset for her father at the bombshell he'd gotten from Julie Williams. 'How on earth are you ever going to tell her?'

'The question's when, kitten. Legally, she's my daughter and she'll always be but I don't know if she'll feel the same way about me when she finds out.'

'That's bullshit; of course she'll feel the same way!' Olivia exclaimed impatiently. 'Who else does she know as her father but you? You've loved and raised her from a baby and she's intelligent enough to regard that more important than the difference in blood type. Parent and child relationships aren't measured by blood, Dad.'

'Exactly what your mother said.'

'And I'm sure she's not the only one who's been reminding you of that.' Olivia hesitated before asking quietly, 'but does Shawn D know about this?' Shawn Douglas had rushed to be with his sisters after he was told of the accident over the phone.

'Yeah and he's very angry; wants us to tell Ciara the truth now. And that's not a good idea, not when she's so excited about the baby.'

'No… we can't have that, you can't tell her now. And if Big Brother insists on this; he'll get some words from me. Ciara's gone through enough drama.'

Bo ruffled his daughter's hair, now back to its natural unruly curls; touched by her unconditional support and her unchanged manner towards Ciara. If anything, the two girls were even closer now; since her long stay at the hospital, Ciara never failed to visit and bringing presents to cheer up her beloved sister- drawings, candy, apples and even some of her picture books which Olivia solemnly

read for her sake.

'Thanks, sweetie. And by the way, Lexie says we'll be able to take you home day after tomorrow.'

'Thank God! I'm already the scarecrow Shawn D keeps calling me; no thanks to the fare here.'

'I've been in here more times than I want to remember, so I completely feel your pain.' He grinned comfortingly. 'But never mind, your grandma's already organizing a welcome home dinner in your honour, so you're going to get back those lost pounds in no time.'

He ruffled her hair again. 'And I'm going to help you get that leg back into shape once the cast comes off.'

Olivia regarded the cast, already covered with loving messages from family and classmates, silently before turning to look at Bo, green eyes serious. 'By the way… did anyone call Nathan by any chance?'

Bo's lips tightened but he replied truthfully, 'Actually Maggie wanted to call him and I said no. But if you still want to see him I

could...'

'No, no… don't.' Olivia said quickly. 'I just wondered…' she shrugged. 'But if he can't be bothered to give me a call since we broke up then he's obviously not thinking about me at all… only his new exalted position over there at bloody Baltimore.' Her tone was bitter but she stolidly refused to give in to tears in front of her father; she wasn't about to let him treat her like a weak and helpless little girl.

Bo wished Nathan had found out about the accident and come back to Salem; but only so that he could seize the chance to kick his ass for hurting Olivia this way. 'I'm sorry, kitten.'

'No Dad, I'm alright, really. It's just… I took a lot of time to process what I felt about him, I thought he was the one. I loved him very much and he was so sweet and sincere when he said he wanted to be with me forever… or so I thought.'

Bo shook his head, holding her face with both hands. 'If he could think that any job was more important than you then he isn't worth fretting for. What I want you to do is concentrate on getting back on your feet instead of being miserable over Nathan Horton. Forget him, okay?'

Easier said than done, Olivia thought even as she nodded. She'd honestly believed in what she'd had inscribed on the medallion she'd given Nathan, never in a thousand years had she expected him to behave that way. She had to force herself to move on somehow.

'I have to get back to the station; I'll go find your Mum and say goodbye, okay?' he kissed her cheek, hugging her. 'I love you.'

'I love you too, Dad. See you later.' She smiled faintly, watching him go.

Carly was in her office going over some patients' charts when Bo slipped his arms round her from behind.

'Hey, you.' She said without turning round.

'I'm taking off; so I'll see you two later at home?'

Carly smiled, turning. 'The baby's no bigger than my finger right now.'

'But she's in there … hence two.' Parting the white coat, he bent, kissing her stomach. 'Don't you give your Mummy any trouble, okay Allyson?'

Carly giggled, stroking his hair. 'She might turn out to be a he and then what will we name him?'

Bo straightened, touching her face. 'Anything but Aurelius, that's for sure. Or Frederick, so don't you get any ideas, princess.'

'Aww….Frederick's a nice name…'

'Not for my son it's not.' Bo kissed her on the lips. 'Not negotiable at all, no way.'

'Well, we'll see about that.' Carly adjusted his collar. 'Did you and Olivia have a nice visit?'

'She's still upset about Nathan and I don't like it.' He replied, his face turning sober. 'I can't stand seeing that look in her eyes, Carly. She's hiding her pain but it's there right in front of me and I have to do something about it. I really think she should spend the summer at Chichén Itzá; if it's okay with Abe and Lexie, Tamara can go with her.'

'I still think that we should let Nathan know about the accident, you never can tell...'

'For the last time...no! And why are you still defending him?' Bo snapped.

'Just because he hasn't called her doesn't mean he's probably not feeling guilty for the way he left things between them, I don't want to believe his feelings for her weren't real the whole time.'

Bo's face didn't soften. 'He called my daughter "a distraction"; he chose to abandon her instead of letting it work between them so I don't call that love. Nathan's nothing but a selfish, ambitious brat and Olivia's far better off without him.'

'Why are you so unbending about this, Bo?'

'Because never expected it of him! If Mrs H was still here she would never condone what he did either.'

'No… she wouldn't.' Carly agreed, not bothering to remind him how Alice had tricked them into meeting at her house in the desperate bid to have him stop her from marrying Victor. Pride didn't let him and as for her, she'd foolishly given up on him, despite her love. Olivia and Nathan might still be able to work things out if they didn't allow pride and fear push them further apart but if what Bo said was true about Nathan preferring to further his career instead, she wasn't going to pursue it.

'Well, maybe going to Mexico will do her a lot of good then.' She smoothed back his hair. 'Look at you all protective.'

'I'm protective of the people I love very much; you know me long enough to know that, princess.' He smiled; face finally softening as he leaned over to kiss her again, caressing her stomach. 'This little one in you is going to have the best of me; and I'm going to be by your side the moment he or she comes into the world.'

'I know it means a lot to you,' Carly said softly, holding on to the lapels of his jacket. 'And it means a lot to me that you'll be there this time; holding my hand.'

'You bet I'm going to be there,' he vowed softly, stroking her hair. 'You're going to look so beautiful, all big and round.'

'More like bloated and pale.' She scoffed. 'Cranky and nauseous… not to mention hormonal.'

'You sure paint a pretty vivid picture.'

'I'm just warning you, you haven't seen me that way before, remember?'

'All the more reason why I can't wait to.' He kissed her one more time. 'And you're going to be so beautiful whether you think so or not. My princess in her bloom.'

:::::::::::::

Olivia looked up from the magazine she was reading at the sound of the door opening again, her eyebrows rising. 'EJ, what…'

Forgetting her leg was in a cast she tried to sit up better then winced, cursing loudly.

'Hey, hey… don't hurt yourself!' EJ admonished, hurrying to her side, settling her back on the pillows, adjusting them more securely behind her back.

Olivia wanted to tartly tell him she was not a child but the concerned look on his face stilled her words. 'You know very well you aren't supposed to be here.'

'It's a risk I'm willing to take. Or are you going to yell for security and have me thrown out?' EJ challenged her as he boldly sat on the bed.

Olivia sighed exasperatedly but shook her head. Once again he'd gone out of his way to rescue her; she'd heard the whole story from Lexie. 'No… I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound ungrateful.'

'I didn't come here to cause any trouble for you; I just needed to see you very much.' The ghastly image flashed in his mind again; Olivia covered in blood and broken glass… limp and helpless in his arms. 'You already know how much I care about you, what happened that day…'

Moved by the genuine emotion in his voice, Olivia moved towards him and EJ slipped his arms tightly round her, pressing a heartfelt kiss on the side of her neck. 'I'm so glad you're safe! If anything had happened to you…'

Olivia was aware of her heart racing again as she nestled in EJ's arms and the stunning bolt of electricity stabbing her body. It was insane… she was still in love with Nathan, why was she so aware of EJ DiMera anytime they saw each other these days? And since they'd met, he's been so kind and sweet to her; not the villain everyone called him. He's like Lawrence… oozing fake charm; her head reminded. Give him the time of day and he'll reveal his true colours in time.

But he's rescued you twice now… another part of her brain pointed out. Doesn't that tell you anything at all? I don't know what to think anymore. Nathan, who I love, left me. Now I'm the arms of the enemy and I'm getting all confused again.

EJ raised his head, pushed back strands of her hair. He wanted to kiss those lips so badly, savour her response and the taste of her. But what held him back was her current state of mind; no way could their first kiss be perfect while she was still thinking about Nathan Horton. He wanted her to think of no one else but him.

On her part, Olivia wondered if EJ was going to kiss her, realizing in spite of herself she wanted him to. But since he showed no

sign of doing so and she'll rather die than throw herself at him, she cleared her throat instead. 'It's sweet of you to come, but you can see I'm healing up nicely.'

'What about your leg?' EJ asked, touching the scribbled cast.

'A clean break. I was lucky and so was my sister. And anyway… I've had worse injuries.'

'You're talking about your stepfather, aren't you?'

'Yes.' Olivia's eyes went cold immediately. 'And I got my revenge in the end.'

'Allie's sort of my stepdaughter but I wouldn't hurt her for anything.'

'I know you wouldn't. She's your son's twin and a part of Sami after all.'

'Sami's the past, Olivia.' EJ touched her cheek, holding her face. 'You're my love, my heart.'

Olivia shook her head. 'EJ…'

'I never stopped loving you.' He said softly, moving his face closer to hers. 'Our families may be at odds but it will never change how I feel about you.'

' _Why_ do you love me at all?' she asked, wonderingly, staring deep in his eyes. 'The whole situation's impossible and difficult.'

'Love doesn't ask why, it just follows the answer from the heart. It has no age, no barriers.' He traced her lips with his fingers.

'I just knew from the moment I saw you that you were someone special. And before I knew it, I fell in love.'

Olivia shook her head again. 'This is crazy, EJ DiMera.'

'Crazy but wonderful.' He smiled, making his face younger and boyish. 'All I want is for you to give us a chance. That is… when you're ready.'

Olivia removed his hand gently. 'I don't know if I'll ever be ready. And it's not you, it's me. I fell in love and look where it got me; I got dumped and cast aside. Not everyone's as lucky as my parents… look at them after all those years apart. They have this special connection that's so amazing that I can't even begin to describe it. And I thought Nathan…' she shook her head bitterly.

EJ wanted to ask her what actually caused the breakup but he had a pretty strong feeling she would tell him to mind his own business.

'I'm not Nathan and I'm not the man everyone's told you about, not anymore.' He cupped her face again. 'I promised Lexie I'll never force you to do anything you don't want to; or force you to choose between me and your family. I love you too much for that. But when you feel you're ready, absolutely ready… I want you to answer the question in your heart, Olivia. In the meantime…' he placed the wrapped parcel he'd brought on her lap. 'This is for you.' Placing a kiss on her cheek he rose, removing a gold fountain pen from his inner pocket and bent over her bound leg, writing something on the cast. Smiling tenderly at her, he left, closing the door behind

him.

 _Answer the question in your heart…_ Olivia thought, staring after him. Will it actually come? Everything was so confusing!

Sighing, she opened the parcel. It was **The Chronicles of Narnia** ; all seven stories in one volume. Smiling faintly at the gesture, she

peered to see what he'd written on her cast. He'd written: _I love you._


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Carly was already home when Bo got back in the evening, he found her in the kitchen making dinner.

'I'm not as good as Olivia at this,' she said as she drained the water from the pasta. 'But I think I did a pretty good job.'

'Smells pretty good too,' Bo kissed her neck. 'Just like you.'

'Flattery isn't going to get you any play; Bo Brady. At least not right now.' She grinned as he made a face.

'Speaking of Olivia… the house's been so empty without her.'

'I know.' Bo rubbed her shoulders. 'But at least she'll be home soon and between us, she'll be using her leg again in no time.'

Carly nodded as she checked the marinara sauce and turned off the heat. 'I know. But Olivia and Ciara being in that accident… my God, Bo… I can't stop thinking about how we almost lost our girls that day.'

'Hey… hey…' Bo turned her round, hugging her tightly. 'It's behind us, okay?' He stroked her hair. 'Nothing's ever going to happen to them again; you just believe that.'

Carly sighed then nodded, praying he was right. She had lost Nicholas and he had lost Zach; no way in hell they would've been able to handle the loss of their daughters. These days she was beginning to wonder their lives were far too perfect… that fate could rear its ugly side again like it did when they were younger.

'I'm going to try to.' She promised, her arms round Bo's neck. 'I just don't want any more drama… Bo; especially with the baby we're expecting now.'

'Then Harry Potter should lend me his wand sometime and I'll be able to make a wish for a no- drama life.' He chuckled, caressing her stomach again.

'You're so silly…' Carly kissed him full on the lips, pressing up against his body. All of a sudden Bo wasn't hungry for food; Carly's ultra-soft, jasmine scented skin always set him off. His returning kiss grew urgent and passionate, leaving her mouth to devour the side of her neck, his hands caressing her body before slipping them under her legs to pick her up.

'What are you doing?' Carly asked, holding on to him as he carried her to the living room.

'What do you think?' he growled, hotly capturing her lips again before lowering her on the couch.

'Dinner…' Carly protested weakly.

'Screw dinner. I'd rather make love to my wife right now.'

Bo laid her against the cushions; with the deep desire he felt for her, the bedroom seemed so far away. Keeping his mouth on hers, he undressed her before taking off his own clothes. As he moved on top of her, Carly let out a giggle.

'What?'

Carly inclined her head and he turned his head. Phoebe was sitting on her haunches, watching them with great interest.

'Beat it, Pheebs.' Bo ordered. Letting a dog watch them have sex was not an experience he planned to try out.

Phoebe scornfully yawned in reply.

'Shoo, Phoebe- now.' Carly intervened. With a grunt, Phoebe stalked out of the room.

'I swear,' Bo fumed as Carly giggled helplessly against his neck, 'that dog's a bark away from being homeless. So, where were we?'

Carly captured his mouth, and he immediately lost himself in her essence.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Olivia was restless. She tried reading the book EJ had brought her but all she could see was his face; especially his expressive eyes and the way they'd looked when he said he loved her. When you feel you're ready, absolutely ready… I want you to answer the question in your heart, Olivia.

Olivia sighed in frustration and reached for her cell on the nightstand, dialling a number. After three rings, Tamara answered. 'Hey Sweetie.'

'Are you in the middle of something?'

'Just watching a movie. What's on your mind?'

'EJ DiMera.'

Silence at the other end. 'What?'

'He came to see me today and… he sounded so sincere, Tamara.'

'Did you take stupid pills today or something?' Tamara snapped. 'How can you actually believe anything he says, you of all people?'

'He's gotten to me somehow, completely gone past my barriers; now I can't get him out of my mind. And it's not like I want this to happen; I still love Nathan.' Olivia insisted. As she said it, it no longer sounded true. She thought more about EJ than Nathan now.

'Then tell him to leave you alone; you aren't interested.'

'Tamara, he saved my life; twice. And you should see him; he's really been so sweet and considerate…'

'He's a DiMera; a DiMera! A wolf in sheep's clothing… you can't let him into your life; he'll hurt you Olivia! You can't be thinking of doing this.'

Olivia shook her head. 'I'm confused all over again, Tam and for the first time in my life I really feel so lost… I don't know what to do. It's not like I can talk to my Mum and Dad about this.'

'Forget telling Bo… he'll skin EJ alive; make no mistake! I don't know what else to tell you Olivia; you've always been able to make great decisions on your own.'

'But this one's a toughie.' Olivia paused then finally admitted, 'I'm afraid I might be falling in love with this man, Tamara.'

'Oh shit….' At her end, Tamara shook her head, furious with EJ for putting her best friend in such a dilemma. 'What are you going to do?'

'I need to get away from town for a while; go somewhere when my leg heals. When I decide where to go, you'll come with me, right?'

'Of course I'll come with you; I got your back, always.'

'Thanks love.'

'Try not to think so much, get some rest. I'll call you in the morning.'

'Okay, good night Tam.'

'Good night, sweetie.'

Olivia opened the book on her lap again. Yet, EJ strongly remained in her mind.

And at the DiMera mansion, EJ was thinking of Olivia as he lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Every day not seeing her was a torment to him; far more than whatever he'd felt for Sami. He was more of Olivia's captive than she was his; he belonged to her because she'd stolen his heart from the moment he'd seen her through the Pub window. He should have kissed her that moment in the hospital room, somehow he had the feeling she was softening towards him despite her fear of being hurt again. But until she stopped thinking about Nathan Horton, the next phase won't happen.

The cell phone's sudden ring startled him. Glancing at the caller ID, his heart leapt. Pressing 'answer', he sat up. 'Olivia. Hi.'

'Hello. Where you sleeping?'

'Way too early for me. How are you?'

'I'm fine, I suppose. I got your number from Lexie; I hope you don't mind.'

EJ chuckled. 'Mind? I was actually thinking about you.'

Olivia bit her lower lip. 'I was thinking about you too.'

EJ smiled tenderly. 'You were?'

'You've been very kind and I appreciate that… I really do. But…'

'No buts… Olivia, please.' EJ gently interrupted. 'I told you I won't force anything on you. But I don't you to write off the possibility either. The heart's a very strange thing; it tells us things we never thought we'd hear.'

'And you're an example?'

'I fell in love when I thought love was an illusion. And it's real, Olivia. I need you to see what's in your heart before you make a decision this time. Please.'

Olivia sighed; he had a point… of some sorts. 'Alright… I will. I'm holding you on your promise though.'

'You have my word; no force, no pressure.' In his heart, he prayed Olivia's decision will be positive this time around. He needed her so much.

'Well umm… take care of yourself. And thanks for the book; I'm reading it right now.'

'Anything you want is yours for the asking.' He said emotionally.

Olivia swallowed, more consumed by his words, yet more confused than ever. 'Good night then.'

'Good night… darling.'

Olivia hung up, not looking forward to the long night of thinking.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carly smiled, stretching languidly as Bo slowly rained kisses down her naked back. 'You're a very bad influence.'

'Is that what you call it?' Bo murmured, nibbling her ear. 'I thought it's one of my finer qualities.'

Carly turned in his arms, holding his face between her palms. 'And what are my finer qualities, Bo Brady?'

Bo smiled down at her lovingly, tracing her lower lip with a finger. 'Your heart, soul…' he kissed her, tongue duelling with hers. Like I can really list them all.' Moving down her body, he kissed her stomach, pressing his cheek against it as though to listen to his unborn baby girl speak.

'Wouldn't it be great if she was two?'

'Twin girls? You'll lock them in the house till they are 30.'

'If they look anything like you and Olivia, they'll be lucky if I allow them to date. Maybe they'll be nuns instead.'

Carly laughed softly, running her fingers through his hair. 'I remember how the idea bothered you, how I almost became a nun.'

'I was almost robbed of ever knowing you, Princess; after everything we went through to be together… I just couldn't think of what would've happened to me, if I never knew you.' He raised his head.

'Yeah well, things took another turn… and then I met Justin and Adrienne in Tahiti.'

'You know, you never told me about that day.' Bo remarked, rubbing her stomach. 'How you guys ran into each other.'

Carly shrugged. 'It was on the beach; I went there to sunbathe and Justin was already there, waiting for Adrienne I suppose. You would think he'd never seen breasts before with the way he stared at me when I took my top off…'

'Whoa, whoa stop!' Bo's voice was tight as he moved over, glaring down her. 'Are you trying to tell me Justin saw your breasts before I ever did?'

'Many people went around topless there…'

'You didn't answer my question, Carly Brady! He saw them didn't he?'

'Only for a minute, he turned the other way…'

'Yeah, I bet he did!' Bo got up, grabbing his discarded pants from the carpet.

'Oh no… no you don't, Bo. Don't tell me you're actually jealous; it was a very long time ago.' Carly exclaimed, sitting up.

Bo gave her a look as he zipped up, not speaking.

'Come on… I wasn't your girlfriend then. Besides, you didn't like anything about me when we ran into each other at the pier.'

'That's not true.' Bo denied, indignantly.

Carly raised her eyebrows. 'Oh really?' she scoffed, as she began getting dressed as well. 'Should I remind you how you yelled at me; how you acted like a real jerk for a long time…'

'I loved everything about you.' Bo sat back down next to her, cupping her cheek. 'Every single part of you, you know why I couldn't admit it back then.'

Carly smiled at him. 'I know all too well. What I don't get is why you're so pissed off with Justin; I'm telling you it was no big deal. Besides, he got stung by a jellyfish and was in so much pain that he probably forgot all about what he saw.'

'No, really?' Bo began to laugh. 'He got stung?'

'You should've been there; he acted like such a baby! And he didn't even believe I was a doctor when I told him so; according to him I looked like I was still in high school.'

Bo laughed again and Carly hit his arm. It's not funny!' she huffed.

'I'm sorry… sorry but the scenario's pretty funny you know. So how did you convince him to let you fix his foot afterwards?'

'Basically Adrienne told him to stop being childish and just let me do my job. But then again, it's not every day one sees a doctor wearing nothing but a bikini under the white coat.'

'You were wearing nothing a…' Bo was affronted at the idea of Carly in such a sexy ensemble and he didn't get to see it. 'Okay, that's it…. I'm kicking Justin's ass the very next time I see him!'

Carly grabbed him, slipping her arms round his neck. 'Will it make you feel better if I put on something like that for you?'

Bo looked down at her, trying to remain stern. 'Bikini under the white coat?'

'I'll walk around wearing nothing but your leather jacket; if that's you wants.' She said beguilingly.

Bo frowned, pretending to consider it. 'Fine.' He kissed her repeatedly. 'Nobody gets to see my princess that way… except me.'

Carly grinned. 'I'll make the most of the time before this…' she pressed his hand against her womb again, 'fills out, I promise. Now how about that dinner now?'

'I'll heat it back up; you sit that pregnant form of yours down.' He lowered her back on the couch, ruffling her hair. 'I take care of you.'

'I love you,' she said as he walked to the kitchen.

A wink and tender smile from her husband was the reply she got.

:::::::::::::::

Bo's enemy read the old wedding announcement again; a thumb tracing Carly's features yet again. He had to hand it to Bo; he had good taste in women though he'd never thought Bo would ever replace his precious Hope, especially after that fateful incident in their house which he figured had brought them back together, closer than before. His new wife was beautiful, very beautiful; her slanted eyes brought Scarlett O' Hara to mind immediately. And according to the article; she was the widow of Prince Lawrence de Alamain, daughter of the late Henri and Francesca Von Leuschner and a notable surgeon at Salem University hospital.

Von Leuschner. Who didn't know them; a very old aristocratic family… and very rich.

He smiled grimly. Another rich wife, this time a blue-blood with pots and pots of money that made Hope's huge trust fund small potatoes. And oh man… she was really sexy. What was it about Bo Brady that lured women like Hope and this Carly to him, he'll never know. Nor did he care; all he cared about was the day when he'll get his revenge on him at long last. Revenge and a huge load of cash- courtesy of his new wife. But timing was everything, as his partner kept reminding him. They had to plan their escape carefully so that it won't go wrong. And afterwards… on to Salem to see their old buddy Bo.

It was just a matter of time before he and Patrick finally escaped this place and give Bo his just deserts.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Olivia returned home at last, joyfully welcomed by her family and friends. When the cast came off weeks later between the hospital's efficient physiotherapist and Bo's strict exercise regime, she quickly regained full use of her leg. Bo and Carly then brought up the subject of a summer holiday in México; which she enthusiastically agreed to, especially since she could take Tamara with her. Tamara was wild with joy at the idea of touring Cancun and Chichén Itzá; and maybe other places she'd read about.

Ciara however was very upset and hurt that Olivia was taking a trip without her. 'It's not fair! Why's Tamara going with you and not me?' she wailed. 'Don't you love me anymore?'

'Don't be silly cherub... nothing and nobody can ever make me stop loving you.' Olivia hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead. 'I really wish I could take you with me, really... but your Mummy wants to take you to Florida with Grandma and Grandpa. Don't you want to visit Disneyland?'

Ciara clung to her, torn between the idea of Disneyland and going to México with her sister. 'Come to Disneyland with us then.'

Olivia smiled, shaking her head. 'Mummy and Doug and Julie want you all to themselves and I need some alone time.'

'Why are you taking Tamara with you, then?' Ciara sniffed resentfully.

'Because she's never been to México so I want to give her that experience. Come on, Ciara... don't pout. I'll bring back one of those big hats Mexican women wear and anything else you want.'

'I want you back, safe.'

Olivia hugged her again, deeply touched. 'Now, now... nothing's going to happen to me, alright? You have fun and bring yourself back safe for me too.'

'Okay.'

On the day the two girls were to leave; Bo, Carly and Abe accompanied them to the airport. They weren't going via commercial flight as Frankie had sent the Alamain Jet to take them.

Carly hugged her daughter tightly and kissed her emotionally; she and Olivia have never been parted like this before and part of her was starting to regret suggesting the trip to her. But at the same time, it was time Olivia experienced the outside world better after years of being locked up by Lawrence.

'You both take care now.' She said, kissing Tamara as well.

'And make sure you call us when you get there.' Bo added, ruffling Olivia's hair. He'd already informed Hank and Soledad they were coming so they were eagerly waiting for them.

Olivia rolled her eyes. 'Yes Dad, you've told us already.'

'Yeah, like a zillion times.' Tamara agreed, laughing.

Abe smiled indulgently, but his tone was stern. 'You stay out of trouble while you're there, young lady or else.'

'I'm as innocent as a kitten, Uncle Abe!' His niece protested.

'Those who know you very well will testify otherwise, you just do what I say.' Abe kissed her.

A feeling of weakness swept through Carly as her daughter went up the plane with Tamara but she firmly fought the impulse to call her back. Olivia really needed this trip. Bo sensed her inner distress and squeezed her shoulders from behind. 'Don't worry, princess.' He said softly. 'She'll be alright.'

'I know. She's just never been away from me... we've always been together.'

Abe patted her arm comfortingly. 'There comes the time we let them spread their wings, Carly.'

Olivia felt the same way as Carly as the plane's door was closed and locked behind them.


	69. Chapter 69

'Gracias.' Olivia said as she generously tipped the bellboy.

The young man nodded, smiling. 'Enjoy your stay senoritas.'

'We're finally here!' Tamara exclaimed as she sank into one of the twin beds in their hotel room.

'Remember we have to be at Chichén Itza day after tomorrow.' Olivia said crossing the room to get two drinks from the fridge. 'I really can't wait to meet the Moores.'

'You also can't wait to see El Castillo; where your parents had that super romantic wedding of theirs.' Tamara smiled, taking the plastic bottle Olivia handed to her.

'Symbolic wedding.' Olivia corrected, unscrewing the cap off hers. 'It was more like a spiritual union; it wasn't valid because Ma was still married to Victor.'

'I can't imagine anything more gross than being married to Victor Kiriakis. No offence... but what was she thinking?'

'A long, complicated story that belongs in the past.' Was the firm answer. Olivia didn't want Tamara to criticize Bo, which she definitely would if she heard the whole story. 'I don't want to talk about it.' As she spoke, she suddenly realised she didn't tell EJ she was going away for the summer. But then again, he'd promised to give her space so it was unlikely he'd worry if he didn't hear from her for a while. Trouble was, she was feeling sad and pensive again and this time, not because she was far away from her parents.

Tamara sat up, watching the way Olivia's face fell. 'Are you okay, sweetie?'

'Sure I am... why wouldn't I be?'

'Olivia, for god sake; I know you, something's upset you all of a sudden. What's wrong?'

Olivia glared at her. 'I'm not upset! I...' might as well say so and get over it, 'I was thinking of EJ. I miss him.'

'The point of this trip was to get away from him, remember?'

'And think of the irony... Dad and Ma suggested this trip to help me get over Nathan.' Olivia laughed harshly as she sat on the bed opposite Tamara's. 'Bloody hell, if they only knew!'

'Nathan's no longer the issue, huh?' Tamara rightly guessed.

Olivia's green eyes met her friend's. 'The whole time I was recovering at home EJ was in my thoughts, in my heart...' she shook her head. 'It's official Tam; I've fallen in love with him. I'm in love with EJ DiMera and there's not a damn thing I can do about it, nothing so it's no point telling me to forget him, because I can't! No matter how you try, you can't deny the feelings in here.' She pointed to her chest with a trembling finger. 'So criticize away.'

Tamara got up to sit next to her, taking her hand and squeezing it. 'I'm not going to criticize you.'

Olivia looked up. 'No?'

'No. Hey... stranger things have happened... and strange things happen for a reason. No one ever thought Uncle Abe and Lexie would reconcile and be more in love with each other even after he found out she was a DiMera, after she cheated on him, after she falsified a medical report that got her suspended for a while. His heart led him back to her because he saw something no one saw at that time, I guess; something that told him she will never repeat her past mistakes. Hang on...' she added before Olivia could speak, 'I'm not saying I'm giving EJ the benefit of the doubt. You're the sister I never had and I don't want you to get hurt. And you are going to get hurt when you finally have to choose between wanting to be with him for the rest of your life or staying loyal to your family.'

'He said he'll never force me anything on me. But he doesn't know I love him. That's how it's going to be then, he'll never know.' Olivia said resolutely.

'You mean, you won't tell him.'

Olivia nodded, blinking her eyes rapidly to keep the tears back. 'It's best this way, Tam. EJ never finds out and he'll stop clinging to the hope we'll ever be together.' Putting the bottle on the nightstand, she got up. 'Call room service; enchiladas, salad, strawberry ice-cream and papaya juice for me, order anything you like. I'm taking a shower.'

'You got it.' Tamara watched her friend enter the bathroom, feeling very sorry for her. She no longer blamed EJ for her dilemma; it was now shifted to Nathan. If he hadn't abandoned her, she wouldn't have been rendered vulnerable to EJ, a man forbidden to her. Sighing, she reached for the phone.

In the bathroom, Olivia stripped off her sundress and entered the shower cubicle, turning on the taps. Leaning against the tiled wall, she gave in to the tears, sobbing. 'Oh EJ...' she whispered.

:::::::::::::::::

'It's so good to hear your voice, kitten!' Carly said, phone pressed to her ear. 'I hope you and Tamara are settling in okay.'

'We are, Mummy. The place is more beautiful than I imagined.'

Carly frowned. What? Bo, who was sitting next to her, mouthed anxiously.

Olivia hardly called her Mummy, except on those rare occasions she was deeply disturbed about something. 'Is everything alright, darling? You sound strange.'

'I'm fine, why won't I be?'

'I don't know, for a minute there I thought something was bothering you.'

'I'm just missing you and Dad, that's all. Is he there?'

'Yeah... hold on.' Carly passed the phone to Bo.

'Hi baby girl. How was your flight?'

'The flight was smooth and there's a lot to take in, Cancun's so beautiful.'

Bo smiled, knowing that all too well. 'You're going to have a lot of fun there. So what's your itinerary?'

'Well, we'll be in Cancun the whole of tomorrow and then on to Chichén Itza. I think we'll go to Veracruz and then Acapulco next.'

'You girls be careful out there, I don't want you and Tamara getting involved with drunk frat boys.'

'Come on Dad!' Olivia chuckled. 'Like Tamara and I have time for frat boys.'

'Your Mum and I miss you already.'

'I miss you too, very much. And with Ciara away with Hope, you must feel pretty down, right?'

'A little,' Bo confessed, slipping his free arm around Carly, pulling her closer. 'But your Mum and I really felt you need this trip, the chance to have some real fun. And I hope you'll spend most of the time having fun instead of thinking so much.'

'I won't let you down, Dad; promise.'

'Where's Tamara?'

'In the Jacuzzi, it will take a bloody bomb to get her out of it!'

Bo laughed. 'Well, tell her we said hi. Take care, you too.'

'Okay Dad.'

Bo passed the phone back to Carly and she said goodbye too. 'What was with the frown earlier?' he asked as Carly hung up.

'Olivia called me Mummy.'

'So? Didn't she call you that when she was a little girl?'

Carly shook her head; unable to shake the feeling their daughter was hiding something. 'The only times she calls me that now if something's on her mind and she wants to tell me about it. She said it's because she's missing us but I don't know Bo... I sensed something.'

'Oh come on Princess, if something was bothering our girl she'd tell you especially. Don't make so much out of it; she was just having a moment of homesickness.'

'I guess you're right.' Sighing, Carly rested her head on Bo's chest. 'No matter how old they get, they're still babies to us.'

'Hmm... Point taken. I look at Shawn D and he's still the little boy I used to carry on my shoulders all those years ago.'

Carly smiled. 'You were so protective of him. I wish I'd been there when he was a teenager. How was he then?'

Bo chuckled, stroking her hair. 'Worse than his old man, believe me.'

Laughing, Carly turned her head. 'I can't imagine anyone worse than you, Bo Brady!'

Bo snorted. 'Easy for you to say, you weren't there! Not that I'm complaining or anything; Shawn D just acted out like any teenager- finally he and Belle settled down and gave Claire some stability. A lot more than I expected, too. I wasn't sure he'd try again after Mimi.'

'Who's Mimi?'

'His first wife, who also happened to be Patrick's sister.'

Carly sat up, eyes widening in disbelief. 'You're kidding.'

'Yeah, and considering who Patrick did you can imagine just how glad I am things didn't work out between them.'

Carly shook her head. 'Looks like lots of very weird things went on while I was gone.'

'You have no idea, princess. A lot I want to forget.' Smiling, he drew her back down, resting her head on his chest. 'I have my future right here.'

Carly nestled against him, both groaning as the doorbell rang. 'Oh who could that be?' she muttered, starting up but Bo stopped her. 'You stay put; I'll see who it is.'

Phoebe was standing near the door and to his surprise, she was growling at it. 'What's the matter with you?' he asked, bending to pat her.

Phoebe didn't move, instead she growled louder. Perplexed, he opened the door and he stared; amazed and furious. 'What the hell are you doing here?' he shouted.

Hearing her husband's angry voice, Carly got up and hurried to the door, stopping in her tracks on seeing who was at the door. 'Oh... you have GOT to be kidding me!'

It was Victor, looking as calm as you please. 'Hello Bo. Carly, you look well. Can I come in?'

'You got a lot of nerve, coming to my house.' Bo's voice was tight. 'I told you never to come near me or my family.'

'Shh... Quiet Pheebs.' Carly grabbed hold of the dog's collar, silencing her.

'Well Bo... you know me, I don't usually do what I'm told. And the most precious thing to me is my family.'

'How dare you say that to us; after conspiring with that old witch to kill our daughter!' Carly cried, infuriated. 'Have you suddenly gone senile or what? What makes you think you're welcome to our house after what you did?'

'Carly, you of all people should understand... Vivian was a very manipulative woman...'

'Just hold it right there, Victor!' Bo spat. 'You chose to believe Vivian because you never stopped hating Carly. Harming Carly was one thing, but my daughter... my little girl was poisoned! And you knew it was Vivian the whole time but you still...'

Carly grabbed hold of him when it looked like he was about to punch Victor on the face.

'Look Bo... I'm sorry about what happened. But Vivian could manipulate just about anyone. I came back here to ask you and Carly to give me another chance; please.' Victor's face was expressionless but his tone contrite. 'I cannot be without my family, especially my grandchildren.'

'Shawn D, Ciara and Olivia are off limits to you Victor, off limits you hear me!' Bo growled. 'And I don't intend on ever forgiving you; not now, not ever. Don't ever come back here because I won't be so charitable next time.'

'Bo, Carly, wait...' Victor began but the door was soundly slammed on his face.

:::::::::::::::::

Professor Moore and Soledad gave Olivia and Tamara a very warm welcome when they arrived at Chichén Itza; Soledad exclaimed over the spitting resemblance between Olivia and Carly; hugging and kissing Olivia over and over again. The two girls were giving separate rooms already prepared for them and after they'd freshened up, they came out to find a large lunch laid out for them.

'We couldn't possibly eat all this, Mrs Soledad!' Tamara protested, laughing as Soledad served them.

'Well you must make an effort. Especially you my dear.' Soledad beamed at Olivia. 'Carlina told us you were in an accident some time ago and I can see you've lost a lot of weight. So you need to get your strength back, yes?'

Olivia wryly agreed. Hank smiled at her. 'We're really excited, having you and your friend here with us. I can't wait to show you the sights.'

'We look forward to it; especially...'

'Ah yes; El Castillo. Seems just like yesterday Soledad and I witnessed your parents climb up that pyramid. Your mother looked so lovely in the dress Soledad gave her.'

Olivia smiled, turning to their hostess. 'Mum told me it was your wedding dress.'

'Yes, it was. And it was an honour, seeing it being used after so long. Your mother wore it well.' Soledad patted her hand. 'It's like looking at her right now, you're just as beautiful.'

'She turns heads anywhere we go.' Tamara said proudly.

'Alright...' Olivia felt herself blush red with embarrassment. 'More compliments than I can handle... please cease.'

Everyone at the table laughed heartily.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The two girls wore comfortable walking shoes, tank tops and shorts along with wide brimmed hats as Professor Moore took them round the next day. Before leading them to El Castillo, he took them to the Temple of the Warriors and then El Caracol – a circular temple on a rectangular platform, which served as an astronomical observatory. Finally he took them to the famous pyramid.

'It's so beautiful!' Tamara gasped. 'Amazing!'

Olivia stared up at it. 'It's really magnificent, Professor.'

'It sure is. It's dedicated to the Feathered Serpent God, Kukulcán; that's why it's also known as The Pyramid of Kukulcán.

'No wonder your parents choose this place for their symbolic wedding.' Tamara said thoughtfully. 'There's something so mystic about it.'

'I feel it too, Tam. People really don't climb it anymore, Professor?'

'No, Olivia. The steps are way too steep now so it's no longer safe. But back in the day when people did, they were treated to a spectacular view.'

'I can just imagine.' It was right here Mum and Dad made their pledge... and became one, she thought. They are so lucky... this place seems to be filled with ancient magic. She thought of EJ again and shook her head. Not everyone was that lucky.

Tamara saw the way Olivia's face fell and winced. She truly didn't want her to get hurt but she hated seeing her sad too. And when the sad look in her eyes remained for the next three days, Tamara made a decision.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Besides El Castillo, Olivia was attracted to the Great Ball court. There were seven courts; used in the past for playing the Mesoamerican ballgame, according to the professor but this one was the largest and most impressive. Olivia however was more interested in how it served her parents; it was here her father had first proposed to her mother; he'd uttered the words; 'I want you to marry me' which had sent her running across the court to him. 'And...' Olivia smiled, remembering Carly's soft voice, 'he went down on one knee.'

 _Oh Mum..._ she shook her head. Who wouldn't have wanted to be in your shoes at that very moment?

 _Two people, predestined to be together..._

She swallowed, as she thought of her own love. EJ, forbidden to her. She missed him so badly it was like a knife in her heart. Unlike her parents, she wasn't free to live her love with him... she could never tell him how much she loved and wanted him...

Tears pouring down her cheeks, she stared across the court and suddenly blinked. In the distance, a man was looking straight at her; staring at her intently. She wiped her eyes with her knuckles but it wasn't an illusion, he was right there. It can't be...

'Oh my God...' she whispered, walking at first and then running, running towards him and he in turn ran towards her. 'Oh my God... EJ!' She flung her arms round his neck, holding him tightly. 'You're here!'

'I'm here...' he whispered, stroking her hair, pressing his lips against her forehead. After Tamara's phone call, he'd cleared his desk and taken the first flight out. Just hearing that Olivia was missing him was more than enough reason to be by her side. 'I'm here, I'll always be here for as long as you want me.'

Olivia sobbed, raising her head to touch his face with her hands. Swiftly EJ devoured her mouth in a passionate kiss; kissing her like he'd wanted to kiss her for so very long, plunging in his tongue as he explored the sweet, warm mouth. Olivia clung to him, fervently kissing him back; love and passion for him flowing through her body.

Finally coming for air, they ended the kiss. He touched her face, grey eyes locked with green. 'I love you.' he said, his voice husky with emotion. 'I love you so much... we can make this work my love, I promise.'

Olivia said nothing; instead she kissed him again, hugging him tight. She had no idea what tomorrow would bring but for now she wanted to just bask in EJ's arms.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

'Why... God, why did that man have to come back here?' Carly said yet again, pacing the carpeted floor of their bedroom, agitated beyond measure. 'And he has the gall to actually make excuses for what he did to us; just like he did years ago!'

Wiping his hair damp from the shower, Bo shrugged. 'That's Victor for you. Always has an excuse for anything.'

'I'm just glad Olivia's away for the summer; I don't Victor to so much as touch her...'

'He won't, ever.' Bo insisted. 'Calm down princess, remember who you're married to here. I won't allow him to hurt our family. Stop pacing.'

'I can't help it... I'm so aggravated right now that I can't think straight!' Carly moaned. Striding to her, Bo grabbed her round the waist and firmly led her to the bed, sitting her down.

'No more of that.' He said forcibly. 'Olivia's safe, so are you. Victor won't harm you both again, not while I'm around. Remember... I'll do anything; step over anyone to protect my family; including Victor. To me he's not my father; he never actually was.'

Carly looked at him with curiosity. 'Just how did you all manage to get along with him while I was gone?'

'I just followed Pop's advice; "Live and Let Live", he had to do it more than anyone else after all. And we sort of called a truce when Pop died, Victor was there for Mum the whole time; we were even scared something might come about it...'

'Wait a second... Victor wanted to start something with Caroline again?' Carly asked in horror, repulsed at the very idea.

'Fortunately for all of us, Ma turned him down flat. Maybe they'd had a thing before but she loved Pop more than he knew. There was no way she was going to replace him with Victor, not after their years together.' Bo pulled Carly against him, her back resting against his bare chest. 'Stop worrying about Victor, okay? Worrying isn't good for our little one in there.'

There was a lot to worry about; for Victor to inflict harm on his flesh and blood more than once proved just what a heartless monster he was. With him back in Salem, there was the need to look over their shoulders; Victor was capable of anything.

'You do realise we made the mistake of underestimating him years ago; I honestly can't rest easy with that man around. He's a monster spider... out there spinning another web.'

'Carly...'

'Bo, I'm scared. I'm very, very scared.' Carly refused to be consoled. 'He's your father but he once tried to kill you, he conspired with Vivian to kill our child and after what happened at his house...Victor NEVER swallows humiliation, he strikes back.' She turned to look at him, her beautiful eyes teary and troubled as she touched his face. 'He could easily take you away from me... at any time just to hurt us, to prevent us from being happy.'

'Oh princess...come on now.' Bo held her tightly, stroking her hair. 'Nothing's going to happen to me. Stop with the dark thoughts, it's not like you at all.'

'Bo, I love you more you more than life itself; if anything happened to you...' she sobbed, gripping the arms that encircled her.

'Carly... Carly breathe.' Bo said, freeing her waist to massage her shoulders. 'Breathe now.'

Carly obeyed, sniffling.

'Remember what I told you at Isabella's loft years ago,' he whispered in her ear. 'I promised you we were going to have everything we want... a marriage, children, the rest of our lives together. It took a long time but we have it now and no one, NO ONE is going to take that away from us. Larry and Vivian are gone and Victor won't touch us... whatever he tries next won't work because we are destined to be together, destined. Don't be scared of the future, Carly. Olivia will never come to any harm and I'm not going anywhere. And you are safe, safe in my arms. No more worrying, okay baby?'

Silence for a few seconds and then Carly nodded. 'I'll try.' She said softly.

'That's more like it.' Bo kissed the side of her neck, still massaging her shoulders. Carly sighed as he worked his magic, feeling the tension melting away from her body immediately. 'That feels so good, keep going.'

Bo obliged, moving his hands up to the back of her neck, caressing it at first in the therapeutic method and then in a more lover like way after a few minutes.

'Are you trying to turn me on, Mr Brady?' she murmured.

'Is it working?' Bo grinned, pushing back her hair from her ear to nibble on it.

'You're supposed to be soothing me here.' she said in mock reproach, wriggling a bit but making no move to stop him.

'Hey, this is my own unique brand of rub down, works wonders on the body. Satisfaction guaranteed, Mrs Brady.' His lips moved down to the sensitive part of her neck; at the same time, one hand moving under the front of her nightgown, caressing a breast. Carly sighed, her head moving backwards, one hand reaching up to stroke his hair. 'You really are a bad influence.' She said softly. 'And it's not fair, you know a pregnant woman's senses are heightened.'

'You have a pretty bad effect on me yourself.' He growled in her ear. 'You're too damn hot.'

Turning her head, Carly's mouth met his, savouring the taste of him, sucking his lower lip, her tongue seeking his desperately. Bo deepened the kiss, hand holding her cheek as he hotly explored her mouth, the other still stroking a breast, his thumb teasing a taut peak, emitting a low moan from her.

'No... No, don't stop...' she pleaded as he broke the kiss and moved his hand away.

'Just wait...' he got off the bed, walking over to choose a CD, something sensual in keeping with the current mood; what could be better... than Barry White? Inserting the disc in the music stereo system's CD compartment, he moved across the room to turn the dimmer switch down before going back to his wife, pulling her up from the bed. Without a word, he placed her arms round his neck, pulling her flush against him before exploring her body through the sheer black lace nightgown. Carly closed her eyes tightly as his hands went over her, his lips meeting hers again before leaving it to move over her neck, his unshaven cheek grazing her soft skin. She hoped her legs would hold her; in a matter of seconds they might give out with the way he was torturing and teasing her. Breathing unsteadily as his hands went under the short nightie to cup her behind she clung to him; moving her hands over his chest, pressing kisses on it.

'God... I love it when you do that...' he said thickly, gently pushing her hands down to her sides. 'But let's take care of you, princess.' Turning her round and pressing her against him, he pushed her hair from her neck and resumed kissed it, his hands kneading, stroking, caressing the rest of her; she felt his hardness against her and she trembled with excruciating longing. 'Bo please,' she whispered as his lips went up her ear. 'Now...'

Turning her round to face him, Bo recaptured her mouth, peeling the nightgown off her and she stepped out of it, straddling him as he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Getting rid of his sweatpants, he covered her body with his; kissing every part of her face, moving down to her neck, taking her breasts in his mouth. Carly arched under him, whimpering and running her fingers through his hair; her moans growing louder as he explored further down.

'Oh please... please...' she cried out loud at the touch of his heated tongue, needing to be joined with him, her yearning to be satisfied. Bo finally entered her and she gripped his shoulders as they moved together; Bo huskily whispering her name, gently taking her lower lip between his teeth, their mouths fusing yet again, her hips meeting his thrusts again and again. Carly ran her fingers across his back, her eyes tightly shut as he brought her to the brink of ecstasy before giving in to his, pressing his face against her neck; shuddering. Rolling on his back, Bo took Carly in his arms, her body automatically nestling against him.

'Go to sleep, princess.' He said softly, pressing a kiss on her forehead. 'Don't you ever worry. You're safe. I'll always be here to protect you.'

'I know.' Carly whispered.

::::::::::::::::::

 _México..._

EJ DiMera put down the pencil before turning the sketch pad around for Olivia to see. She smiled, shaking her head at the expert drawing of herself. 'I'm not that beautiful.' She said.

'That's not true.' He objected, giving it to her. 'I just wish I could paint, I'd really capture you on canvas in the way you deserve.'

'I don't need a portrait and this gesture of yours... very sweet.' Reaching out, she stroked his cheek and he took her tapered hand; pressing his lips against it, mentally reliving that fateful day at the Ball Court. In all his 32 years, it was the happiest and most wonderful day in his life; his true love running to him, clinging to him as they exchanged their first kiss and more kisses and the heartfelt talk, holding fast to each other's hand. They both knew what they were going to come against once the Bradys and the entire Salem population found out about them. Her parents, her father especially will hit the roof. Everyone will talk, Olivia will be forbidden to see him. EJ was more than ready to fight for their love, in non-ruthless ways of course. He was a changed man. Olivia believed it and she was the most important person. In time, her family and the tongue wagers will know it.

'Come here, beautiful.' Pulling her close, he kissed her hotly; running his hands over her soft skin under her top. They were on a picnic by a lake; Tamara was having lunch with Carlos, one of the Professor's students at a cafe, knowing full well EJ wanted Olivia all to himself. However, the day after he showed up, she'd taken him aside and issued him a warning. 'I'm giving you just a shred of the benefit of the doubt; if you ever hurt my best friend or cause her any form of pain, you won't have to worry about Bo because I will kill you myself, understood?' Like her uncle who greatly disliked him, Tamara didn't mince words.

He'll never do that to Olivia. Olivia Brady had reached into his soul and he was a better man for loving her and he loved everything about her. Her beauty, her spunk, her smiles, her laugh. And she finally belonged to him. If this was how such a woman could affect him so, EJ perfectly saw why Bo Brady divorced Hope to be with Olivia's mother.

Olivia met his kisses eagerly, pushing him down on the picnic blanket to lie atop him. EJ felt himself grow hard as her body pressed against his. Olivia felt it too and she raised her head, her green eyes sober.

'I'm sorry...' EJ said, hoping she wasn't going to freak out and suddenly decide they were a mistake.

'You want to make love?' she asked quietly.

'Do you?' he asked, equally quietly, pushing back her curls.

'It's rather soon but...' she looked over her shoulder then back to him. 'There's no one around right now. So...' she kissed him again, more passionately and he returned it, rolling her on her back, leaving her lips to kiss her neck, one hand caressing a breast. Olivia gasped and moaned, wrapping her legs round him. But EJ abruptly pulled back. 'I can't do this.' He said, forcing his intense desire for her to die down.

Olivia blinked, startled. 'What?'

EJ shook his head, pulling her back up to face him. 'I can't ruin what we have by bedding you just like that. For one thing I don't have protection with me; next, I love your mind and heart, not just your body.'

'I know that and I also know we're two people who love each other...' Olivia touched his face again.

'Olivia, my past relationships were conquests. I see a woman and in a second I would plan the best way to seduce her; Sami included. You are the real thing. The moment I saw you, I was falling in love. I'm so in love with you, it almost scares me and I want our relationship to be wonderful... where we'll share thoughts and other things, not just sex.'

Olivia was touched by this admission. 'I love you too. And yes, I would like us to take it slow. I guess I got carried away by this romantic setting and the way you...'

'Well at least you know you have a profound effect on me. And me _likey_ very much.' he grinned.

'Fuck you.'

'Ah, if only we could today.'

Laughing, they kissed again, deeply and eagerly. Olivia pressed her face against his neck, stroking his back; loving him so much. She cringed at the thought of what her family will say once they found out; the Brady men will be out for EJ's blood. Their love was a reality but will their future be a reality too? If only there wasn't a feud between the Bradys and the DiMeras... if only EJ was never married to Sami... if only Stefano wasn't so notorious...

'Does your father know about us?' she asked soberly as they sat under a tree in each other's arms.

'He knows how I feel about you, yes.'

'And?'

'He wants me to be happy, though he did remind me about the consequences. I think he realised just how much I loved you the day you had the accident. So did I. I can't live without you, Olivia.' He stroked her hair. 'I'll do anything to convince your family.'

Olivia swallowed, the hand rubbing his chest through his unbuttoned shirt stopping. 'When do you want us to tell them eventually?'

'Whenever you feel it is right. I don't care how long we have to keep us a secret, so long as we're together. And we'll always be together, right?'

'We'll always be together.' Olivia vowed. 'I promise you that.'

EJ held her tightly in his arms. 'Whatever we have to face for the sake of our love, we'll face it together.'

At that same moment-back in Salem- Maggie Horton was joyfully welcoming Nathan home.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Carly didn't look up from the file she was studying when she heard the knock on the door. 'Come in.' she said, making some notes. The door opened and closed. 'Hello, Dr. Brady.'

She looked up, stunned at the sight of the young man in front of her. 'Nathan? What are you doing here? When did you get back?'

'Uh... last week actually. I caught a cold so grandma kept me tucked in bed.' Nathan smiled faintly, trying to cover his nervousness. 'Um.. How've you been?'

Carly leaned back in her chair, looking at him squarely. 'I'm fine, thanks. Considering I spent months consoling my daughter who you regarded as a distraction to your illustrious career.'

Nathan's face reddened as he bit his lower lip. 'I've felt so bad for calling her that, believe me. I never meant to hurt her.'

'Well you did, Nathan. And not only that, you weren't here when she needed you the most.'

'Grandma told me about the accident.' Nathan said in a low voice, sinking into the chair Carly pointed to. 'And you can't call me anything I haven't called myself since I heard about it; why didn't anyone call me then?'

'Because Bo asked us not to and he made it expressively clear he never wants you around our daughter again. I'm sure you should be able to comply with that, right?'

'No, Dr. Brady, I can't.' Nathan said gravely. 'I came back for her. I realised my mistake and I want the chance to show her how much I really love her.'

So she was right all along. 'Why now? What made you suddenly think of Olivia if you still love her?'

'I never actually stopped loving her. But... I just wanted to prove I could be a great physician like Great-Grand Dad was so I...'

'Decided not to be your own man and take orders from others instead!' Carly said sharply. 'When I first met Dr. Horton I was a young intern; a year older than you. I admired him, I followed his guidance and advice but not for one minute did I expect to be exactly like him! Every physician just strives to be the best they can be... to their patients; that's the real achievement, Nathan! Your sentiment only made you appear selfish to the family and Olivia got heartbroken in the bargain. Bo's very angry with you; I hope you're aware of that.'

'I can imagine he is... and he doesn't want me anywhere near Olivia, you probably don't either but I'm asking you for another chance, not just her. If you could help me talk to her I'll really appreciate it.'

'No Nathan, I can't do that.' Carly said firmly.

'Dr. Brady, please.' Nathan pleaded.

'Listen, nothing personal. It's just that one; Bo's been very touchy about Olivia since the accident so I don't think he'll be ready to listen to you. Second; if you want our daughter back, you'll have to talk to her yourself. She's her own person and if she wants to be with you so be it and Bo might calm down after a while. If she doesn't, you will respect her wishes and leave her alone. Do I make myself clear?'

Nathan nodded, feeling like a chastened child. But he vowed to do all he could to get his beautiful Olivia back, see her sparkling green eyes look into his again. 'I understand. And thank you.'

'Don't thank me just yet, Nathan. You'll have your talk with her when she gets back from her trip.'

Nathan looked both startled and disappointed. 'Trip?'

'She and Tamara Carver are away for the summer.'

'Where? I... I can go over there.'

Carly looked up again to stare at him coldly. 'I'm not at liberty to tell you that. You want her, you wait for her. Now if you don't mind, I'm rather busy here.'

'Yeah sure... I'm sorry.' Nathan rose. 'I'll see you later then.'

Carly nodded, waiting for him to go before reaching for her cell.

Bo picked up his phone after two rings. 'Hey, princess. What's up?'

Carly didn't mince words. 'Nathan's back.'

'What?' Bo asked, infuriated. 'You didn't tell him where Olivia is, did you?'

'Of course I didn't but honey... he's still in love with her.'

'Says him. I don't want him around her, I told you that. If he comes sniffling round her again...'

'Bo, Olivia's a very mature young woman; she's more than capable of making her own decisions, you know that. You can't forbid her not to see him if she wants to, she'll only resent you and that's the last thing you want.'

Bo sighed heavily. 'No... Of course I wouldn't want that. But Nathan...'

'Is a selfish, ambitious brat... I know. But he's back now and the only thing we can do is sit back and see how Olivia acts around him. If she decides to give him a chance, we got to accept it.'

Bo scowled. 'I'm not happy with this at all, princess. I don't want my little girl hurt again.'

'If he does hurt her again, be free to put his neck in traction. But for now...'

'I get it, I get it... we'll do it your way.'

'Thank you, honey.' Carly smiled, visualising the scowl on his face. 'I know you're trying to be protective but you need to loosen up a bit in that area.'

'Yeah, like I can ever do that.' Bo replied sarcastically. 'Nathan just better watch his step this time or he's going to find his jaw right under my boot.'

'Come on Bo, underneath you're a big puppy dog; you don't mean that.'

Bo sighed, taping his desk with a pen, smiling ruefully. 'Maybe not but nobody can blame me for being a tad touchy about my little girl.'

'I don't. But letting Olivia make the ultimate decision herself will show her that you're treating her like an adult.' She turned as she heard a knock on the door. 'Hang on... come in.'

A nurse appeared, holding a bouquet of lilies. 'These just arrived for you, Dr. Brady.'

'Thanks, put them down here.' Carly pointed to her desk.

'Any way... change of subject, are you getting home anytime soon? I'm off for the rest of the day.'

'I have about an hour left. Why?' Carly asked, pulling off the small envelope attached to the bouquet, drawing out the card.

'Does a man very much in love need a reason to want to be with his wife?'

She frowned at the message on the card, not replying.

'Princess, are you still there?'

'Yes...' Carly replied absentmindedly.

'Is something wrong?'

'No, honey- nothing's wrong. You know what? I'll see if I can get somebody to take over the time I have left and I'll be home in let's say 20 minutes, okay?'

'More than okay! Don't take too long, love you.'

'I love you too.'

Carly hung up, staring at the message on the card: _A token of esteem from an old friend._

Who sent it?

::::::::::::

'EJ DiMera, don't you dare... arrrgh!' Tamara looked up as EJ jumped into the pool with Olivia in his arms. 'Christ...' she said, shaking her head.

Spluttering, Olivia reached out to slap EJ but he grabbed her hands and kissed her hard. Olivia's arms went round his neck instead as she hotly kissed him back.

'Will you two kids take that inside because you're really starting to gross me out!' Tamara yelled humorously. They were now in Acapulco; staying at a rented beach house. EJ had insisted on paying the rent and stocking it, which Olivia objected to at first but Tamara convinced her to just let him do it. The whole time they were together, Tamara had spent most of the time watching them silently. Olivia looked so happy but EJ was the real surprise; these days he wore an expression on his face she'd never seen before, the hard planes of his face completely softened, his eyes warm and glowing. He truly loved Olivia, treated her like an equal despite the 14 year gap between them and always solicitous and sweet; the man even cooked for her. Sipping her iced tea now, Tamara watched them as they frolicked in the pool, laughing and grinning at each other in between kisses. They were living their love now but what was going to happen when they got back to Salem? How were they ever going to see each other without Bo finding out and Bo was definitely going to find out somehow and that would be serious trouble for EJ. Not to mention Olivia being forced to choose who to be loyal to, an even worse scenario. She'll have to discuss it with her. Sighing, she got up and went inside to refill the jar.

'Stop it... I'm very ticklish... EJ stop!' Olivia wriggled, shaking in helpless laughter as EJ tortured her ribs under the water with his fingers. Grinning, EJ grabbed her before she went under, arms firmly locked round her slim waist.

'Mmm... You know what I love most about you, angel... your laugh.' He smiled. 'That very day I passed your family's pub and I heard it and I peeked in and saw you for the very first time; the most beautiful rose I've ever seen.'

'What is it about English men and the need to flatter?' Olivia mocked.

'I'm not English, I was just raised in England. How did you get your own accent?'

'Here and there.' Olivia stroked his wet hair. 'I'm very cultured.'

'Yes and beautiful, funny, sexy, adorable...' he nuzzled her neck, turning her around in his arms to kiss her back, touching her tattoo then noticed something that made his smile vanish. 'Angel...' he said, running his hand down the fading scars. 'What are these?'

Oh no, Olivia winced. 'Umm... the scars?' she asked.

'Yeah, where did...' a thought struck him and he turned her round to face him again, his eyes troubled. 'Your stepfather?'

Olivia nodded soberly. 'With a whip.'

'Oh my God...'

'EJ, it's in the past and scars fade, they will fade eventually. Don't get upset about it.'

EJ shook his head. 'My God Olivia... how did you and your mother live through all that?'

'We had each other. And after she told me who my real father was, I suppose it gave us something to live for, that we'll get out of that place eventually and I'll finally meet my family.'

EJ abruptly let her go, swimming to the edge of the pool and levelled himself up to sit on it. Olivia followed and he took her hand, pulling her up to sit next to him. 'EJ, what is it?' she asked.

'Kate heard from Will about what happened to you and your mother and I kept thinking about what you two went through with Lawrence Alamain, how much he abused you both and kept you from your family for years. I kept thinking... what sort of man would do that. And then I realised what a hypocrite I was.' He looked at her, his grey eyes troubled. 'I'm no better than him, Olivia. I did things in the past that I'm not proud of, including kidnapping my own daughter just to hurt Sami for lying to me. I'm been ruthless, cruel and a complete bastard.'

'The EJ DiMera who twice saved me from death, the one who sat on a park bench with me eating ice cream and hotdogs, the one who asked me to asked me to search my heart and who left his work behind just to be with me is the one sitting next to me now, the one who loves me and the one I love very much. The EJ you just painted... I don't know him and I never will because he doesn't exist anymore. Am I right?'

He nodded, eyes fixed on her face.

'EJ, you can't rewrite the past any more than I can. I went by what other people told me about you and yes... you did remind me of Lawrence for a long time.' she touched his cheek, moving down to his neck. 'I waited for you to give me more excuses to hate you. But after you let me walk away the day I told you I was in love with Nathan, I realised you weren't him. You truly wanted me to be happy, the last thing Lawrence wanted for my parents.'

'I do want you to be happy, angel.' EJ said emotionally, slipping his arm round her. 'And more than ever make you forget what happened to you. I'll do away with anybody who dares try to hurt you again and I'll never... ever hurt you like Alamain did.'

'I know that.'

'No, I need you to believe that Olivia and it's true. The only way you could stop loving me is if I go back to what I used to be and that will never happen. I'm a better man for loving you and I don't ever want to lose you.'

'You'll never lose me, EJ because I love you.' she whispered, pressing her face close to his.

'Oh God... I love you so much, angel-girl.' He hugged her tightly, stroking her wet curls before kissing her passionately; his mouth moving over hers, tongues rubbing against each other. Olivia sighed as his mouth moved down her neck, her hands moving over his bare chest; aware of the heat rising through her body. It was getting harder and harder to ignore it any time EJ touched her, she badly wanted him. Raising his head up, she kissed him again, unable to get enough of his lips. Growling, EJ kissed her breathless, caressing her bikini clad body, trying to suppress the burning need for her in his loins. It had been his idea for them to wait a while before they eventually made love but sometimes he felt like tossing caution to the wind and succumb to the intense feelings. But he'd meant what he said... he wasn't going to treat her like the other women in his past.

Tamara came out, a glass jug of ice tea in one hand chilled lemonade in the other and the pair broke apart, suddenly aware they weren't alone. Pulling Olivia to her feet, EJ grabbed a towelling robe, wrapping it round her before reaching for one himself. 'Enough swimming, time to fire up the grill and barbecue us some steaks... how does that sound ladies?'

'Sounds great... Tamara and I will rustle up a big bowl of salad.' Olivia replied, vigorously drying her hair.

While EJ took charge of the steaks outside, the two girls washed and chopped vegetables in the kitchen. 'He's really got it bad for you Olivia.' Tamara commented as they worked. 'For the first time since I've known him his eyes are actually twinkling.'

'No more doubts about him then?' Olivia smiled.

Tamara shrugged. 'What did I tell you back in Cancun, stranger things have happened. I never thought EJ DiMera to be capable of true feelings for anybody and I never thought I'd be supporting you being with him. You're very happy with each other... and I'm glad to see it. But what's going to happen when we get home? How will you be able to keep this up without people knowing, especially your parents? You know how word spreads fast in Salem.'

'I'm more than aware of that, Tam; I'm not a fool. It's not going to be at all easy for the two of us, we'll just have to be extra cautious.'

'Not just about not being seen with him, Olivia. If Bo ever finds out you two are together, the first thing he's going to demand to know is if EJ had sex with you and you'll have to be able to truthfully tell him that you didn't by not sleeping with EJ just yet. So you two will gonna have to exercise major self-control.'

'It's that obvious?'

'Are you kidding? Most times I want to reach for a hose to cool you down!' Tamara chuckled then sobered. 'But seriously...'

'There's nothing to worry about in that area. EJ and I have already talked about it and we're not going to sleep each other, not for a long while at least. And it's more because he's thinking of me, not himself.'

'Now that's really a man in love, I'm impressed. You've really reformed that scoundrel. And somehow he's made you softer.'

'Stuff and Nonsense; I'm still the same Olivia Brady, thank you very much!'

'Yeah right. Anytime you look at your boyfriend, it's like you're seeing him for the first time; your face goes red and shy whenever he looks at you; I'm telling you girl... you've grown softer, less cynical and blunt.'

Olivia swatted her friend on the arm, making her laugh. Shrugging she looked at EJ through the window as he turned the meat with the long fork. He caught her eye and grinned, winking. 'I guess he just brings it out in me.' she said, smiling back at him.

:::::::

The flowers disturbed Carly, the words on the card more so. Who could've sent her such a cryptic message? Not Victor, he would make sure she knew it was him, he was sneaky, not mysterious. After thinking it over, she decided that it was probably a patient she had treated and was probably too shy to put in a name. There was no need to tell Bo, he would only worry.

'Bo?' she called as she closed the door behind her, taking off her coat and placing her purse on the foyer table. Phoebe came to meet her, wagging her tail. 'Hey you... where's Bo huh?' she asked, patting her.

He wasn't in the kitchen but she saw takeout boxes of Chinese food on the counter. Smiling, she went upstairs to their room, yelping as a pair of hands grabbed her from behind. 'Bo! You scared the...' his mouth hotly descended on hers, a hot, hungry kiss that conveyed his intense desire for her and she immediately clung to him, straddling his hips when he lifted her. She left his mouth to plant kisses on his neck and shoulder, damp from the shower; inhaling his scent. Meeting each other's eyes they smiled, as usual no words needed. Within minutes, her dress and underwear were on the carpet, followed by his robe and they were entwined on the bed. Bo made sure not to press his weight on her stomach, ever mindful their child was nestled within her. Stroking and kissing the now rounder and fuller breasts; he moved back up to devour her mouth with his, murmuring with pleasure when he felt her hand stroke and fondle him. Gently pushing her hand away, he raised her arms above her head, entwining her fingers with his as he filled her. Carly moaned, wrapping her legs around him; their slick, heated bodies moving fiercely together. Bo lightly nipped her earlobe, his breathing rough and unsteady as he plunged deeper and faster within her burning, scotching hot flesh; moving his lips over her soft skin, savouring the scent and taste of her and the breathy gasp of his name.

'Come with me...' he said hoarsely, frantically kissing her neck as he felt himself reaching the peak and he wanted her with him. 'Come with me princess... now.'

The intensity of his orgasm pushed her over the edge and she gasped her own release against his damp shoulder, shivering and shaking in his arms. Trembling as well, Bo buried his face against her neck; barely able to breathe for a while as they savoured after glow. Rolling off her, he pulled her into his arms, her thigh moving up to rest over his, his fingers rubbing her back.

'At the risk of sounding like a gloating high school jock... what a blast.' He said softly.

Carly giggled, turning her head to kiss him repeatedly, which he returned. 'What you must've been like in high school.' She murmured.

He smiled, stroking her hair. 'Don't even get me started on that.'

'I won't; I can only imagine... very clearly too.' She sighed, contently. 'I love our moments together...coming home after a long day's work and we make love.'

'It's always been our thing, back in the day I'd wait for you on the boat, remember?'

'Mmm... you'd carry me into our room and I'd find it already lit with candles. And I was never too tired.' She chuckled, stroking his chest.

'In a way I'm glad Olivia's away on vacation... I get to have you all to myself for a while.'

'Speaking of Olivia...she hasn't called us for a week now. I hope she and Tamara are okay, I'm beginning to feel worried.' Carly said.

'Come on... the girls are obviously having a very good time, they are bound to forget the outside world. But I bet you we'll hear from her today or tomorrow, don't start worrying about anything all over again, you promised.'

Carly thought about the mysterious, unsigned note again. Though she'd convinced herself it was probably from a patient who wanted to remain anonymous, it gave her a rather bad vibe... she hated mysteries, because there would come the nagging need to solve it. She mustn't think about it, it wasn't worth pondering over.

'Yeah, I know... I'm sorry honey.' She kissed his chest. 'And you're right, Olivia's always shown responsibility... she might call any time soon.'

'There you go... we'll just wait.'

They had a short nap, afterwards Bo went downstairs to heat the Chinese food he'd bought; they ate then made love all over again.

::::::::::::

'You sent them to Bo's wife?'

'Yeah, at the hospital this afternoon and I put the message you wanted.'

'You did good Tanya. Hang tight... I'll be with you soon; just be patient.'

'I can't wait to see you again Dean.' The young woman said emotionally. 'In the mean time you take care, okay?'

'You got it baby. I'll call you soon as I can.'

Dean hung up, smiling broadly and went back to the cell he shared with Patrick.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

'So Bo has another daughter.' Patrick Lockhart said thoughtfully.

'Yeah. According to my reliable source, Bo had no idea she existed until he got word that her mother who he thought been dead for years was actually still alive somewhere. Before she ever hooked up with Bo she was involved with a royal... the ruler of some country; kind of like Monaco- Alamainia.'

Patrick's eyes widened. 'You're not talking about Lawrence Alamain.'

'That's the one; Bo's current wife was promised to him but she ditched him and moved to Salem, not long after Hope disappeared. But apparently Alamain did all he could to drive them crazy before he finally got her away from Bo, with his aunt's help. What they didn't know then was that Carly was carrying Bo's kid.'

'Who told you all this? Who is your so-called reliable source?'

'That guy that got transferred... Gus Pascal. He was Vivian's bodyguard.' Dean replied, impatient to continue his tale.

'Alright, go on.'

Dean told him the rest; about how Olivia defended her mother and their return to Salem. Patrick listened with interest and amusement at the relish in Dean's voice. 'You loved that part, didn't you?'

'Hearing that Hope got ousted by a beautiful blueblood... you bet your ass I enjoyed it! She deserved it and more; it was all her fault anyway. I couldn't stop laughing... I really wish I was there to see the look on her face!'

Patrick shook his head, struggling not to laugh himself. 'Forget Hope Brady; let's decide who we grab once we get out- Olivia or the new Mrs Brady?' He looked at the newspaper clipping of Carly and Bo yet again, nodding appreciatively at Carly.

'Olivia's Lawrence and Vivian's sole heir; she's up to her neck in dough. I say we take her.'

'You also mentioned Olivia killed Alamain so from the sound of things she's a hell-cat, she won't be easy to pin down. Hell, she sounds like her old man and we both know him all too well.'

'No kidding.' Dean grimaced, vividly picturing his last encounter with Bo; Bo's fists viciously pounding his face. 'But come on, how difficult will it be to handle a sixteen year old girl?'

'Lawrence underestimated her, didn't he?' Patrick pointed out. 'The moment he turned his back, she stabbed him... she took the first chance she got. Gus told you all about this girl; she'll take her very first chance to turn the tables on us if we hold her hostage, she sounds too smart for her own good. I say we take her mum instead; all those years of having only each other, Carly's obviously her weak point. She'll shell out more than enough cash to get her back.'

'No good.' Dean shook his head. 'She won't have access to the bulk of her money until she's 21 or something. Her Mum's got more than enough too; I say we nab Olivia instead. She'll know the real meaning of pain if she tries anything funny. Actually...' Dean added, smiling grimly. 'What say we nab them both?'

'Yeah... and how will be able to get our money, Mr Plan Man?' Patrick asked sarcastically.

'Through Carly Brady's brother, Frank Leuschner; a loaded blue-blood himself and the trustee of Olivia's estate. Olivia can't get access but he can. Come on man, this is a better option; nab Bo's wife and kid... we'll get our money and teach Bo a lesson; two birds with one stone.'

'Oh I'm all for that!' Patrick's expression turned grim. Bo had lured Hope back to him and she'd foolishly succumbed, in spite of the fact she was carrying his baby. He knew from the bottom of his heart that the baby girl was his despite the paternity results and the whole time he'd been in prison it had enraged him that they were raising his kid together. Hope had used him for momentary pleasure just to hurt Bo and then she'd gone back to him! But soon, very soon Bo was going to get his comeuppance... because his eight year sentence was almost up. In two weeks he was going to walk out a free man and begin his revenge, with Dean's help. He thought about his daughter but only briefly. There was no way she was ever going to recognise him as her father after being raised by Bo Brady and there was no room for her in his life once he was on the run with his own share of the ransom. Not for him the paternal instinct; so he could care less about the little brat. He couldn't wait to make the acquaintance of Olivia and the new Mrs Brady. Carly especially intrigued him.

:::::

Dr. Connors moved the ultrasound wand across Carly's gel covered stomach; nodding at the screen. 'Well everything looks okay, nothing to worry about.' Grinning down at Carly, Bo kissed her forehead.

'Oh... wait.'

Carly's smile vanished instantly. 'What, what's wrong with my baby?' she said, her voice laced with panic. Bo gripped her hand, looking worried as well.

'Hang on... hold still Carly.'

'You can't expect me to hold still if there's anything wrong!'

'Princess, calm down now.' Bo squeezed his arm.

Bo and Carly anxiously watched the screen and then Dr. Connors' thoughtful expression as he moved the wand again. To their great relief, the obstetrician's face broke into a smile. 'Well... well... looks like you guys will have to get two sets of baby clothes and stuff- you've got twins in here.'

Carly let out a gasp.

'Are you serious?' Bo exclaimed in amazement and delight.

'I'm getting two heartbeats and look closely...' he pointed at the monitor, 'There's the other baby.'

'Oh my God... Oh my God Bo...' Carly whispered, hugging him tightly as he put his arms around her. 'We're having two babies!'

'Two babies...' he replied softly, kissing her on the lips. 'This is just so great, I can't believe it myself!'

Dr. Connors smiled indulgently. 'Congratulations. But Carly, you know it may not be an easy birth. There's a possibility you might have to go through C- Section if they turn out to be pretty large infants.'

'Even if they are, I want to have a proper birth.' Carly argued.

'That won't be a good idea, not at your age. Now do you want to know the sexes?'

Bo and Carly looked at each other then shook their heads firmly.

'Fine then. Make sure you keep taking your vitamins and if you have any problems let me know, okay? Here...' he handed them the just printed sonogram photos. 'And also important, lots of rest when you can. Maybe you should talk to Kayla about giving you less work to do.'

'Good idea.' Bo said before Carly could reply. 'I'll talk to her myself.'

'Bo.' Carly hissed but he ignored her.

'Excellent.' Dr. Connors parted her arm. 'I'll leave you two alone, congratulations again.'

'I'm not going to ask Kayla to do that.' Carly said as soon as the door closed behind them.

'You heard what the man said; you need to take it easy from now on. I know you said you wanted to work until you got maternity leave but twins, princess! You need real rest.'

Carly slipped her slacks back on and took off the gown, tossing it at Bo who caught it deftly, looking at his wife carefully. Her stomach now had a noticeable bulge and her breasts seemed to have grown even larger overnight. 'You know me Bo. I hate being inactive.' She said, reaching for her silk blouse.

'So do I but I'm not the one who's pregnant here. Kayla will understand especially if your health's at risk.'

'My health's not at risk; I just might not have an easy birth.'

Bo threw up his arms, exasperated. 'And she says it so calmly too!'

'I'm far from calm Bo.' Carly confessed as she buttoned her blouse. 'I'm not exactly a spring chicken and while I'm not scared about carrying two new miracles; I'm already worried about them; right now I'm praying they'll be healthy.'

'They will be...okay?' Bo drew her to him, holding her. 'And you're going to be okay too, princess. But I don't want to keep worrying about you so please, I want you to have a word with Kayla about lessening your workload. Will you promise me you'll do that?'

Carly sighed. 'I should've known you'd play the worried husband card... alright I will. Shall we go break the news to Caroline that the family's expecting another set of twins?' She suddenly grinned at him. 'Oh God... suppose I'm carrying two boys who are going to turn out exactly like you?'

'And what the hell's wrong with me, if you don't mind me asking?' Bo asked, mock sternly.

'A lot of things that would've had you fed to the hounds by my father but I love you anyway; too much I think sometimes.' Carly pulled his head down for a quick kiss. 'And I'm going to love little Aurelius and Fredrick as much as I love their papa.'

'Oh hell no!' Bo said firmly as she led him out by the hand. 'We've already discussed this princess... no Fredrick and definitely no Aurelius, no way. If we are going to have boys, they aren't going to be tagged with names that will have them get their asses kicked in the school yard.'

'What do you want us to call them then, Mutt and Jeff?' Carly taunted, making their way to the elevator.

'Ha, Ha...very funny, NOT.' Bo pressed the elevator button and they entered.

'Samson and Darius?' Carly persisted as the doors closed. 'Starsky and Hutch?'

'Carly Brady, I love you but you're really pushing it.' Bo warned.

'I got a better one, Romulus and Remus.'

Bo grabbed her by the shoulders, glaring down at her laughing face. 'Carly, cut it out before I get...' he suddenly broke into laughter himself, squeezing her hard. Carly giggled, pressing her face against his. 'Look at us going at this; we don't even know if it's going to be boys in the first place.'

'If they are girls then it makes our job easier; we already decided on Allyson, we'll just have to choose a name for the other one.'

'Anything but Juanita.'

'Bo...'

'No means no!'

And the argument went on all the way to the Pub.

:::::::::::

EJ kissed Olivia tenderly, pressing her hard against him. 'I'm so sorry I have to leave like this, angel.'

'No, no... your father needs you. And I can't expect you to stay here with me while he's sick.' EJ had received an urgent message from Kate informing him that Stefano had suddenly taken ill. 'I just hope it's nothing serious.'

'He's diabetic so it is something serious. I just hope Lexie's doing all she can for him. I'll call you as soon as I get home, alright?'

'Alright.' Olivia hugged him tightly, inhaling the scent of his aftershave. 'I love you.'

'And I love you too.' Stroking her hair, he kissed her one more time. 'I have to go now.'

Olivia nodded, her face stoic but utterly miserable inside. 'I've enjoyed our time together.'

EJ cupped her face with his hands. 'So did I. But it's not over between us, it's only the beginning... okay?'

'Okay.' She smiled faintly before pulling away. 'You better go before you miss your flight.'

Looking at her one last time, EJ hoisted his flight bag over his shoulder, blew her a kiss before departing. Olivia watched him leave, sighing. Tamara stepped forward, slipping her arms round her friend consolingly. 'You okay, sweetie?'

'The plane hasn't even taken off and I miss him already. Seems I have turned into a softy after all, Tam.'

'Never mind... it suits you.' Tamara smiled. 'And it's what love does to a person. Look at what it's done for EJ there; he's a whole new man because of you.'

Olivia turned to look at her, her expression sober. 'You know what, instead of heading to Veracruz next week, let's just go back home.'

'What?' Tamara exclaimed. 'You actually want to cut our vacation short because you want to get back to EJ so soon?'

'It's not that, with him gone I won't be much fun to be around now, I'll probably spend the rest of the time brooding. And I miss my parents, Ma especially.' Olivia argued.

'Olivia, the point of this trip was for you to have some real freedom for the first time in your life, come on now... don't be this way.'

But Olivia's face was stubborn and determined. 'Tam, I'm sorry but I really don't feel like being away from my family a moment longer and I won't be the best of company if we stay on and we might even end up fighting. You want that?'

Tamara hesitated then shook her head, exasperated. 'No, I wouldn't. Okay, you win.'

Olivia hugged her. 'Thank you and don't worry, I will do all I can to make it up to you.'

Tamara shrugged. 'No need to do that, I understand. And it is true about home being where the heart is.'

Arm in arm the young women left the airport, Olivia feeling much better. She was going back to Salem.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

Bo was strongly reminded further just how much Ciara meant to him when she returned from Florida. Hope brought her over to the house the next day with her suitcase and the first thing the child did was hurl herself in Bo's arms and then hug Carly tightly. Blood and DNA be damned, it will never change the way he felt about her. 'So, did you have fun?' he asked, placing her on his lap. Ciara enthusiastically narrated everything she saw and did the past few weeks, including fishing with Doug. Seated on an armchair nearby, Hope smiled indulgently at their daughter's chatter, very glad and grateful Bo's manner towards Ciara hasn't changed. 'Thanks.' She said, accepting the glass of iced tea Carly handed to her. 'Olivia isn't back yet?'

'No, she and Tamara are still touring México.' Carly replied. 'But she'll probably be home in two weeks.'

'Two weeks?' Ciara wailed. 'Why does she have to be away for so long?'

'Because she's on vacation and this is her first real one. Don't you want your sister to have some fun for once? Come on, don't pout now. Two weeks isn't that long, you'll have your sister back in no time.' Sulking, Ciara slid off Bo's lap to play with Phoebe on the carpet.

'Speaking of which,' Hope said, 'Nathan's back in town; do you think he and Olivia will get back together?'

'Bo and I have decided to let her make that decision herself.' Carly replied. 'Nathan gave up his job in Baltimore to be near her, that gesture just might convince her to give him a second chance.'

Hope saw the expression on Bo's face at the mention of her cousin. 'You don't look thrilled by the idea.'

'I just don't want to see Olivia hurt again.' Bo said defensively.

'Nathan's serious about making up with her; can't you cut him some slack, Bo?' Hope chided. 'He's a good person who made a mistake and he's sorry for it, he really loves Olivia. And I'm pretty sure... like Carly here, that Olivia will be willing to give him another chance, instead of giving him the "one strike and you're out" treatment.'

'Olivia's tough but very sensitive- she never expected betrayal from somebody she trusted. They had the perfect relationship before Nathan blew it so don't expect her to accept him back with open arms that easy.'

Ciara looked up. 'Olivia and Nathan fought before. On the day she got poisoned; she hit Nathan.'

'What?' Carly exclaimed. She turned to Bo and Hope who were staring at her in surprise. 'She never told me about it.'

'Ciara, do you remember what they argued about?' Bo asked.

Ciara wrinkled her nose. 'No. But I think Nathan was jealous because Olivia was talking to that scary man. He walked up to us and she told me to wait for her in the pub. After he left, Olivia came to get me and that was when Nathan came up to us. They talked really loud and fast and then Olivia slapped him.'

Bo leaned forward. 'Honey, who was the first man; the one Olivia talked to before she and Nathan argued. The "scary man."'

Ciara looked at her parents and step-mother with wide eyes, suddenly feeling she just made a blunder.

'It's all right, we just want to know who he is.' Carly assured her.

Ciara swallowed. 'It was Johnny and Sydney's Dad.'

'EJ DiMera?' Hope said in shock.

'Are you sure?' Bo said, barely preventing himself from raising his voice.

Ciara nodded vigorously. 'I don't know what they were talking about but Olivia didn't look happy to see him. And then Nathan came up when Olivia was putting me in the car and then they started yelling at each other.' She frowned again. 'After she slapped him, she said something like "how dare you", yelled some more and then we drove away. She was really mad, I've never seen her like that before.'

Carly and Hope exchanged another look, while Bo tightened his lips. 'Honey, why don't you and Phoebe play in the garden, okay?' he said at last. He waited for her to leave the room before exploding, 'I don't believe this!'

'Bo, you're getting worked up for no reason!' Carly protested.

'How come Olivia never told us- why would she hide something like this?'

'Well you know Bo, Olivia's isn't exactly your average teenager.' Hope pointed out. 'She obviously felt she didn't need to go to you about it; that she can take care of herself.'

'I don't care, she should've told us; especially me- I'm her father! When will she start letting me be her father instead of thinking she can handle anything and everything herself?' Bo said, frustrated beyond measure at the reminder that Olivia wasn't a damsel in distress- she was far too much like him and living with Lawrence had added to her "too early" adulthood. He couldn't possibly shake off the need to protect her.

'Dad, I know what you're thinking and it's alright, really.'

'Yeah?'

'Yes. Victor thinks he's got me pegged but he doesn't. What he's trying to do is clearer than a magic mirror; an expensive classic bike, flowers... I'm not an idiot. I can't be bought with presents and sooner or later he'll see it and stop trying to. Surely you didn't think I would fall for that old trick?'

'No, of course not. It's just I have my reasons of not wanting him near you right now. If your Mum was here, she'll say the exact same thing. '

'I believe I've proven I'm capable of looking after myself, I don't need protection from him.'

'Yes, you do- Olivia and as your father, it's what I intend to do!'

'I faced a man far worse than Victor Kiriakis and you weren't even there!' she snapped back.

'Not telling you about EJ doesn't mean she was shutting you out; she probably didn't want us to worry about her; you know how she hates being cosseted.' Carly said, breaking into his thoughts. 'It just isn't something she's used to.'

'Whatever. I'm going to have a talk with her as soon as she gets home; and I'll also remind Junior that I warned him to keep himself far away from her.' Bo said darkly. 'He went after Sami but he's not putting his hands on Olivia; not while I'm still around to protect her.'

Hope looked doubtful. 'You don't really think he's actually planning to seduce Olivia? She's only 18.'

'She may be 18 but she doesn't look 18 and we both saw the way he looked at her at Victor's party.' Carly said. 'But we didn't know he'd been making advances on her before then. Bo, whatever went on between her and EJ that day apparently wasn't a big deal to her so try not to get worked up when you discuss it with her.'

'You're making it sound like I don't have the right to worry about my own daughter.'

'Nobody's saying that.' Hope stressed firmly. 'Just try and make her see she should've told you about that encounter without making her feel like she's being smothered; that's what Carly's trying to say.'

'Thanks Hope.'

Bo glared at his wife and ex-wife. They didn't understand where he was coming from- Carly especially. Larry or not; at least she had Olivia with her all those years, by the time he found out about her she was a grown woman; a rather too independent one for that matter. What sort of father would he be if he couldn't protect his daughter simply because she didn't want protection; protection wasn't the same as smothering and Olivia will just have to accept that fact.

'Tread carefully with her, Bo. That girl of yours is pretty prickly.' Hope's parting advice to him before she took her leave. Closing the door after her, Bo turned round to meet Carly's eyes. 'What?'

'Bo, don't make a big thing out of this. Olivia's just used to looking out for herself besides me but she'll always need her father; she loves you very much.'

'I don't doubt that for a minute.' Bo slipped his arm round Carly as they walked back to the living room. 'I just wish she would let me feel more...'

'Needed?' she finished for him.

'Exactly. All those years not being there for her... you got to understand how I feel.'

'I understand more than anybody how you feel, I really do.' Carly caressed his cheek. 'If you like I can talk to her.'

'No, I'd rather do it; and don't worry- I'm not going to make her feel bad for not telling me about her run-in with EJ. I want to remind Olivia how much I love her and she's free to tell me anything.'

As he spoke, Ciara emerged through the open French windows with Phoebe at her heels. 'Aunt Carly, I'm hungry.'

'Well, let's see what we can do about that, shall we?' Carly said, taking Ciara by the hand and led her to the kitchen, while Bo took Ciara's little suitcase upstairs.

::::::::::::::

Around 8:15 p.m., Bo, Carly and Ciara were playing Scrabble when Phoebe suddenly barked and bolted, causing Bo to upset his letter tiles.

'Christ; that dog!' he complained, picking them from the floor. 'What's she on about now?'

They looked up at the sudden sound of the front opening and a voice calling, 'Hello?'

'It's Olivia!' Ciara shrieked joyfully; leaping up, Bo and Carly close to her heels. Olivia stopped patting Phoebe to scoop Ciara in her arms and kiss her. 'Oh my little one! I've really missed you.' she exclaimed.

'I missed you too, very much; I'm so happy you're back!' Ciara pressed her cheek against Olivia's. 'Don't ever go away again!'

Chuckling, Olivia put her down before turning to her parents. 'Mummy, Dad!' she said, her green eyes glistering with tears as they enveloped her in their arms.

'We weren't expecting you for two more weeks!' Carly exclaimed. 'Did something happen?'

'Actually yes, a bout of homesickness. I couldn't stand it any longer so Tamara and I agreed to just fly home.' Olivia replied, kissing Carly and then Bo, who held her close, his face against her tangled curls.

'Great to have you back, kitten.' He said softly, pulling back a bit to look down at her; thinking how more than ever she looked like Carly; her green eyes sparkling back at him.

'It's lovely to be back.' she replied softly. 'I missed you, all of you. México was beyond wonderful but I just couldn't want to come home!' she kissed Bo on both cheeks, her arms encircling his waist. 'I missed you especially by the way.' She whispered in his ear. Bo's heart leapt at the admission; suddenly feeling better since Ciara's revelation to them that afternoon. She'll always need her father, Carly had assured him.

'México sure agreed with you, sweetheart; you're all tanned.' He commented, leading her by the hand to the living room; pulling her down to sit next to him, Ciara immediately climbed on Olivia's lap. True enough, the young woman's skin was now a delightful golden-brown.

Olivia grinned, stroking Ciara's hair. 'Acapulco's is a great place for sunbathing. But what I loved best about México was Chichén Itzá; you were both right, it's a fabulous place- next to Cancun of course.' And now she had her own reason for treasuring that place; particularly the Great Ball court, where she and EJ exchanged their first kiss and formally declared their love. 'The Professor and Soledad spoilt us rotten and there was so much to see, so much to do! Really, México's absolutely fabulous; thanks so much for suggesting it.'

'We're glad you and Tamara had a wonderful time; but we're also glad you're home with us.' Bo kissed the top of her head.

'What did you bring me?' Ciara demanded, making them all laugh.

'In due time, cherub.' Olivia pinched her cheek. 'As soon as I summon enough strength to open my bags; you'll see the special thing I got for you; but right now all I want is a long hot soak in the tub. And I want to know everything that went on while I was away.'

'For starters, we found out we're going to have twins.' Bo beamed at Carly.

'Oh my God, that's wonderful!' Olivia exclaimed while Ciara clapped her hands excitedly. 'We have to plan their arrival as nice as possible. What else?'

'Nathan's back in town.' Ciara piped up without warning. Stunned to the core, Olivia looked at her parents in turn. 'What?'

'It's true, honey; Nathan's back from Baltimore.' Carly said, taking hold of Olivia's hand. 'All we told him was that you were on vacation and if he wanted to see you he had to wait until you came home.'

'What the bloody hell...' Olivia stopped herself hastily at the astonished look on Ciara's face. 'What is he back for and what on earth does he want to see me about; I have nothing to say to him.'

'He wants a second chance; he's sorry for the way he acted. He never stopped loving you, that's what he told your mother.'

Olivia stared at Bo then at Carly before laughing harshly. 'Another chance? It was easy for him to abandon me for that job of his, now he thinks it will be easy to win me back? Is that what Nathan Horton actually assumes?'

'He said...' Carly began.

'Well, he assumed wrong!' Olivia snapped, removing her hand from Carly's grip. 'Whatever he has to say he can keep it to himself because I don't want to hear any of it; our relationship was a waste of my time and I'm not going for a second round.'

'You aren't even going to talk to him about it?'

Olivia was so angry at Nathan's overconfidence that she didn't hesitate giving Carly her answer. 'Absolutely not; the only thing Nathan will hear from me is bugger off. Come on, Ciara.'

'What does "bugger off" mean?' asked Ciara curiously, her arms round Olivia's neck as she was carried out of the room and up the stairs; Phoebe lumbering after them.

'Never you mind.' Was the gruff response.

Bo exhaled deeply, looking at Carly. 'Well, now what do we do? You wanted her to decide whether or not she wanted to see Nathan or not without us interfering... well, mission accomplished.'

'I don't know Bo, Olivia reacted out of anger; she'll probably change her mind when she faces him for real; somehow I can't believe she's given up on Nathan totally.'

'Why are you so sure about that, princess? We both heard her.'

'A person says one thing but inside is thinking otherwise; I speak from experience.' Carly suddenly smiled, scooting closer to him on the couch.

'Oh yeah?' Bo raised his eyebrows as she settled her legs on his lap.

'Oh... don't you sit there and pretend you don't know what I'm talking about Bo Brady. That day, when Alice tricked us into meeting at her house and I tried to convince her that I really wanted to marry Victor; that I was committed to him; inside I was waiting for you to tell me not to marry him, that you loved me.'

Bo smiled, gently rubbing the side of her neck. 'I pretty much did the same thing; saying words I didn't mean and longing for you deep in my heart.' Pulling her close, he stared deep in the emerald eyes opposite him. 'Then I tried telling you what I really felt; that night at Victor's party- when we met at the garden, but you wouldn't let me.' His expression turned thoughtful. 'You know what, I suddenly understand Nathan now. He blew it, now he wants a chance to fix it- we've all been through the same thing.'

'I'm so glad to hear you say that and I want Olivia to be happy as we are, that's why I hope she didn't mean what she said and talk things out with Nathan properly. If you're really in love with somebody, you don't give up on it, you'll only end up hurting yourself the most.'

'But you did give up.' Bo reminded her. 'And it was my fault.'

'That doesn't mean I ever stopped loving you and after I got your note; I realised just how much and I promised myself I'll never allow anything or anyone to part us again.'

'You know what really got to me, after you found me in the loft?' Bo said softly; his brown eyes warm at the memory. 'How you wouldn't even let me apologise for the way I treated you for so long; for making you fall into Victor's trap.'

'You had nothing to apologise for.' Carly caressed his cheeks with both hands, her eyes warm as well. 'Nothing could ever make me stop loving you; then and now.'

Bo returned her gentle kiss with a fiery, possessive one, his tongue touching hers and his arms tightened round her; once more thinking how extremely lucky they were. How could he and Carly know at the time Patrick Lockhart and Dean Hartman were right then planning the disruption of their idyllic life.

::::::::::

'Good morning, kitten.'

Blinking, Olivia looked up to see Bo standing by her bed holding a tray. 'Good morning, Dad.' She yawned, sitting up. 'Breakfast in bed? Well, this is a treat.'

Bo placed it on her knees. 'Made your favourite.'

Olivia smiled down at the waffles and maple syrup and the tea she preferred to coffee. 'Thanks. But what's the occasion?' she asked, picking up the fork.

'I wanted to use this chance to talk to you.'

'You look serious.' Olivia raised her eyebrows. 'Talk about what?'

'About EJ DiMera.'


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Olivia managed to assume a neutral expression at the mention of E.J's name. 'Is that right?' she said, putting down her fork. 'What about him?'

'Ciara told me about your run-in with him months ago.'

Olivia looked puzzled until he realised what he was talking about. 'Oh, that day... yes. Goodness, I thought she'd long forgotten about that.'

'Ciara's got a very good memory. What did he want with you and why did you hit Nathan afterwards? What's going on here kitten; why didn't you ever tell me about it?'

Olivia shrugged. 'I just didn't think it was important enough to bother you or Ma with. EJ was just being nosy about me and I told him to clear off. And as for Nathan... he said something about me flirting with EJ and something else that didn't sit well with me, so I suppose I lost my temper.' She smiled ruefully. 'Family trait, isn't it?'

Bo smiled back, stroking her curls. 'Yeah... you got that from me big time. Imagine if you'd been born a boy.'

They both laughed then Olivia sobered. 'I suppose you're miffed I didn't tell you about it.'

'Not miffed, kitten. Well, maybe just a bit but it's because I hoped you would keep the promise you made to me; about allowing me to be there for you, since I never got the chance to be when you were a little girl. I sort of felt shut out, like you don't need me at all.'

'Oh, Daddy...' Olivia took hold of his hands, her green eyes earnest. 'I do need you, I always do. You're my father and I adore you, you know that. I will never shut you out for anything but at the same time I can't act the damsel in distress either; because I'm not.'

'I know you're not and I'm very proud of the wonderful, strong young woman I have for a daughter.' Bo squeezed her hands. 'But I just want to feel like I'm needed, even though you're all grown up now.'

Olivia put her arms round his neck and they hugged each other tightly. 'I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about that incident.'

'That's okay.' Bo stroked her hair again. 'But the next time anybody besides EJ DiMera ever bothers you, I want you to tell me and I don't ever want you to think I'm being annoyingly overprotective.'

'You have every right to be "annoyingly overprotective", Dad.' Olivia's smile widened. 'Like you, part of me wishes for those lost years. But... we can't keep crying over spilt milk. We're a family now and everyday we're together, we are moving forward. No Lawrence or Vivian to steal any more years from us. And even when I turn 30, 40 or 50... I'll always need my daddy by my side, count on that.'

Bo returned the smile, more than relieved but inwardly reminding himself to have a word with Stefano's brat and tell him to be nosy somewhere else.

'Thanks, honey. Enjoy your breakfast.' Kissing her on the cheek, he took his leave. Olivia waited for exactly five minutes before reaching for her cell under the pillow and dialled a number.

'DiMera.'

'Hello, you.' She said in a low voice.

EJ's voice at the other end immediately became warm. 'My darling, I'm so glad to hear your voice. I was going to call you today.'

'That's alright. We got in last night.'

'So you're in town?' His voice grew even warmer. 'But darling, you didn't have to cut your holiday short because of me. Was Tamara angry?'

'No she wasn't and actually, I was really missing my parents; hence the sudden decision. But being near you again is an added bonus.'

'I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole flight back home. I don't remember ever being happier than when I was with you in México. Do you still love me, angel?'

Olivia rested her head against the pillows, smiling. 'You have to ask?'

'The whole time was like a wonderful, impossible dream, so I need to be sure.'

'I love you; more than ever. That hasn't changed, will never change.'

She heard EJ give a deep sigh. 'Can I see you tonight?'

'Tonight?'

'Yes. I know a place we can be alone; I'll bring a picnic basket. Will you come?'

'Yes.' She whispered. 'I really want to see you.'

'Brilliant. When and where should I pick you up?'

'I'll text you the details later; I have to plan this carefully. I can't wait to see you.'

'The feeling is... more than mutual.' She sensed he was smiling. 'I'll see you tonight, angel. I love you.'

'I love you too.' She hung up. For a while she lay there, thinking about EJ and then about Nathan. She had loved Nathan very much; he was her first love, her first lover and she had thought that they had what her parents had- deep, everlasting love and one day they would celebrate that love in front of friends and family. She never expected to fall in love with EJ despite the way he'd made her burn from the moment they met- he was the enemy, forbidden territory. But now... she closed her eyes.

::::::::

Carly placed a bowl in front of Phoebe, looking up as Bo entered the kitchen. 'Well, did you talk to her?'

'Yeah and she pretty much said that it was not big deal but we came to an understanding of some sorts.'

'That's great.' Carly opened the fridge but Bo placed his hands on her shoulders and firmly marched her over to the kitchen table. 'Bo, I'm not an invalid.' she protested as he pulled out a chair for her.

'You're carrying two babies in there, remember?'

'Yeah... but I'm still capable of making breakfast for my family.'

Bo chuckled, kissing the top of her head. 'I know that, princess. But, as your husband and the father of those babies; it's my job to see that you don't overdo it by helping out as much as I can. So, stop arguing; okay?'

Carly made a face at him. 'You're a pain in the ass.'

Bo grinned, leaning over her. 'Am I?'

'Oh, don't you pull that old charm on me.' Carly swatted his arm playfully but didn't turn away as he lowered his head to kiss her thoroughly on the mouth.

'Yuck!' they broke apart at the sound of Ciara's voice, laughing at the sight of her disgusted face.

'Good morning, sweetheart.' Carly said, stretching her arms towards the child. Ciara immediately walked over to her and kissed her before settling on her lap. 'Good morning; good morning, Daddy. Where's Olivia?'

'She's having breakfast in her room. Want waffles?'

She shook her head. 'I want scrambled eggs.'

'Scrambled eggs it is!' Bo stroked her hair. 'And for the Missus...' he spoke in such a terrible English accent that Carly and Ciara couldn't help but laugh helplessly, ' we shall be serving the morning special; French toast with all the trimmings and our very best brand of orange juice. Is that to your liking; Mrs Brady or you would prefer something more filling?'

Carly managed to say, still shaking with laughter, 'That would do, perfectly, thank you.'

'You're trying to talk like Olivia!' Ciara accused.

'Am I at least close?' Bo asked in his normal voice.

'NO!' was the answer in unison.

Bo shrugged humorously. 'Some people can't appreciate real talent when they hear it.'

'Oh, you do have talents, sailor; doing accents just isn't one of them.' Carly flashed him a knowing, predatory smile. Bo smiled back at her, giving her an equally knowing, predatory wink that luckily Ciara didn't notice.

As Bo was in the middle of cooking, the doorbell rang. 'I'll get it!' they heard Olivia call out, hearing her footsteps down the stairs. She entered the kitchen, still in her Pjs and holding a large cardboard box in her hands. 'I found this on the doorstep. It's addressed to you, Ma. Your name's on the card.'

Carly pushed her glass of juice aside and opened the box. A large bouquet of lilies again, along with the message on the card: A token of esteem from an old friend.

Bo frowned at the card, then at the flowers. 'Who are they from?'

'I have no idea.' Carly replied, 'it's not signed.'

Olivia watched her mother's face shrewdly. 'You've received these before, haven't you, Mummy?' she asked, reverting to her childhood way of addressing Carly.

Carly looked at her and at Bo before nodding. Ciara looked at them curiously. 'What's the big deal, they are only flowers.' She pointed out.

Bo forced a smile. 'You're right, sweetie; really nothing to worry about.' He said, not wanting to say anything in front of her. Instead he waited until after Ciara was done with breakfast and went up to her room with the dog. 'Carly...' he began, a harsh tone in his voice.

'Before you yell at me; I honestly thought it was a patient who sent it- I got it a couple of weeks ago at the hospital. I didn't think it was important enough to ponder on.'

'But Mummy; it's not signed. Don't you think it's a bit odd?' Olivia pointed out.

'Odd, yes; but what's the danger in them?'

'The danger isn't the flowers, it's the sender.' Bo replied, his face hard. 'He could be a stalker for all we know. Carly, you should have told me.'

'I really didn't think it was important!' Carly pleaded. 'And I didn't want you to worry.'

'I'm your husband; it's my damned job to be worried about you.' Bo insisted. He turned to the box which was still on the kitchen table. 'We can't dust it for fingerprints now, since you and Olivia touched it. But the next time, we'll be able to find out who's sending it to you and put a stop to it. Flowers with unsigned cards aren't a good sign at all.'

'No, they aren't.' Olivia agreed, already having a bad vibe about it. 'You should be on your guard too, Mum. Whoever sent this might be watching you.'

'That's ridiculous!' Carly exclaimed. 'Who on earth would be stalking me?'

'Princess, you've got to take this seriously.' Bo said, touching her face. 'Now, promise me you'll be careful and tell me if you get these flowers again. I'm not going to allow some crazy stalker to come after you. Promise.'

Carly sighed. 'I still think you're worrying about nothing, but okay... I promise.'

Bo hugged her in silence, kissing the top of her head. Olivia watched them then glanced at the flowers again; her bright green eyes narrowing.

::::::

'You want me to do what now?' Tamara asked.

'Once again... I want you to come and pick me up at the house at exactly seven o' clock. I told my parents that you and I are going to the movies. We go there, ten minutes later, EJ texts me to let me know he's waiting for me outside and I leave, easy.'

Tamara snorted. 'Easy. I get ditched because of your boyfriend.'

'You're the one who said I have to be extra careful.' Olivia pointed out. 'Tam, you're still on my side, aren't you?'

'No doubt but for God sake don't get caught; if Uncle Bo ever finds out about this, he'll probably ship you to a convent in Siberia- after he mounts EJ's head on the wall that is.'

'Really, Tamara; what a morbid thought!'

'Be serious!' Tamara looked stern. 'You and EJ maybe in love but you're also playing a very dangerous game.'

'I'm fully aware of the consequences and like you would charmingly put it; chill out. EJ and I are adults; we know what we're doing.'

Tamara snorted again, but humorously this time. 'You're sixteen, sweetie.'

'Oh, shut up.'

The girls laughed. 'So...' Tamara raised her eyebrows, 'where's your "prince charming" taking you tonight?'

'He didn't say but I imagine it's something special. He makes me feel so special, Tam... like I'm the most important person in his life.'

'Not trying to be cynical or anything, but that's what you said about Nathan.'

'I know.' Olivia's smile dropped. 'And he let me down; after everything we promised each other. If I'd known he would do such a thing, I would never have given myself to him the way I did. And don't you start about what Dad will say if he found out; it's not like he'll ever know. Speaking of which, he and Mum told me Nathan back in town. And he actually wants us to start again.'

'And...?'

'You know my answer, and nothing. I love EJ now and he loves me. Nathan's in the past.' Olivia said firmly.

'Well, tell that to him then.' Tamara muttered as Nathan Horton walked through The Java's double glass doors and immediately spotted them. Olivia turned her head and their eyes met.

:::::::

'You really didn't have to follow me to work,' Carly protested as they stepped off the elevator. 'The flowers were probably a prank.'

'Well I've never been a fan of pranks, 'specially if the prankster chooses to remain anonymous.' Bo said, his arm round her waist. 'Until we solve this mystery, consider me your shadow slash bodyguard, Mrs Brady. I don't want to take any chances. When you're ready to go home, you call me and I'll be here, okay?'

Bo's over protectiveness was not a new thing to Carly and she knew she would be wasting her breath arguing with him about it. 'Do I have a choice?' she asked drily.

'No, you don't. Have a great day and take great care of yourself. He hugged her close; stroking her hair.

'I have such a wonderful and protective husband.' Carly smiled, pulling back a bit to hold his face between her palms. 'I hope you take your own advice and take care of yourself as well.'

Bo smiled, taking her hands and pressed a kiss on her palms. 'It's a deal, princess.' He kissed her. 'Love you.'

'Love you back.' Carly stayed where she was until the elevators closed after him. As she began her rounds, she thought over what he said; the possibility whoever's been sending her flowers was a stalker. Stalkers had no other purpose except to terrorise and someone completely mental was usually the culprit. She shivered at the thought.

'Are you okay?' Kayla asked, noticing her sister-in-law's action.

'Oh, yes; I'm fine.'

'You look like you feel chilly or something.'

'Not at all.' Carly adjusted the collar of her white coat. 'I was just thinking about something.'

'Am I allowed to ask?' Kayla probed. 'If I'm not being nosy, that is.'

'No, of course not. But I don't want you to repeat this to Caroline or anyone else; I don't want the whole family worried. But I guess Bo would've told Steve and Roman by now.' Carly told her about the flowers.

'Bo's right; you need to be careful, Carly. An anonymous sender is never a good sign.'

'I get it but who on earth would be stalking me and why?'

'Do stalkers ever have a reason for what they do?' Kayla replied. 'I just hope that he doesn't do anything more than the flowers; I can't bear for anything to happen to you.'

'Nothing's going to happen to me; not while your brother's bent on being my shadow.' Carly smiled. 'And if Olivia had her way, she'll be doing the same thing.'

'Oh... she's home already?'

'Uh huh... and so is Ciara. I'm glad; the house's been a bit dull without them. But finally Olivia got to have some real fun for the first time in her life.'

Kayla nodded. 'Does she know Nathan's back in town and getting his old job back?'

'Yeah, but she wasn't happy. Matter of fact, she told Bo and me she could care less.'

'Ouch. She's still that mad at him?'

'She made it plain she wants nothing to do with him. If I didn't know better, I would think she's found someone else and whoever it is must be that great for her to dismiss Nathan like that. I know how much she loved him.'

'She's probably just angry, Carly. She's young and she has a temper. Once she sees him again, she'll probably have a change of heart.'

Carly shrugged. From a far corner of the lobby, his eyes hidden by sunshades, Patrick Lockhart watched the two women; his eyes especially fixed on Carly.

::::::::::::

'Why won't you listen to me?' Nathan asked, exasperated.

'Because you left me and I gave you up,' Olivia bit out. The sight of Nathan again after several months unsettled her but only for a moment. 'There's nothing to fix; it's over. And how dare you display such assurance that I'll be willing to try again with you?'

'Okay, what I did was terrible,' Nathan admitted, 'but not so terrible enough not to forgive me. Come on Sweetness; I was only trying to prove myself.'

'And I was all for it! I supported you; I was willing to fly out to Baltimore to be with you but what did you do? You called me a distraction and broke it off!'

Nathan bit his lip. 'I don't know what I was thinking.'

Olivia scoffed, turning away from him.

'Olivia Brady; you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I was an idiot; a very stupid idiot for treating you that way.' Nathan placed his hands on her rigid shoulders. 'I came back to ask you to forgive me for actually valuing a hot shot position over you. I love you; only you.' He turned her round. Olivia's green eyes were no longer angry but they weren't exactly encouraging either. Touching her face, he said huskily, 'Sweetness, please give me another chance. Let me make it up to you- you can tell me what you want and I'll do it.'

In reply, Olivia removed his hand and stepped back, shaking her head. 'It's no good, Nathan. I don't want to try again; it's over.'

'Why?' he demanded.

'How many times do you want to hear it...'

'I want a valid reason and that would only be that you don't love me anymore. Is that it, Olivia?'

'That's it.' Olivia said with effort. Despite her anger; she found herself reluctant to hurt him.

Nathan shook his head firmly. 'You don't mean that.'

'Nathan, don't do this.'

'The girl who gave me this,' Nathan held out the gold medallion she'd given him, the words Forever Love engraved on it, 'spoke from her heart that day; I remember the look in her eyes when she said she loved me, that she finally knew love was. Are you going to stand there and still tell me you take it all back?'

'I remember that day very well.' Olivia said, glaring at him but her voice quiet. 'But I also remember your promises and you broke every one of them. For a long time after you were gone; I spent every night crying and wondering why the man I loved was so cruel! So, don't try to guilt me into admitting something I no longer feel, alright? Things can never be the same again so either accept that or stay clear away from me from now on.'

Nathan gripped her arm as she made to brush past him; his handsome face stern. 'No, Olivia- it's not over. What we had wasn't superficial like you're acting it was. It's still there whether you like it or not. I love you and I'm willing to wait.'

Without replying, Olivia shook her arm off and walked away. Tamara was waiting for her by the mailbox, her face anxious. 'What happened?'

'He's very sure of himself but in time he'll see I meant every word. Now, not one more word about Nathan Horton. I need a clear head for my date with E.J tonight.'

:::::::::

Bo and Steve went to the hospital after receiving an urgent call from Carly. They found her in her office sitting on the couch with Kayla and Lexie; looking white and strained.

'Princess, what happened?' Bo asked after Lexie made way for him to sit next to Carly.

In reply, she rested against him, burying her face against his neck. Bo hugged her, whispering soothing words to her. He'd never known Carly to be a shrinking violet but after that terrible time with Lawrence; he shouldn't be surprised. 'I'm here now; tell me what happened.'

Carly raised her head. 'I got a phone call.'

'From who?'

'From the sender; the one who's been sending me the flowers.'

'What did he say? Did he threaten you?' Steve asked sharply.

'It isn't so much as what he said but how he said it.' Carly replied slowly. 'He said, "I hope you liked the flowers, because I can't wait to know you so much better; very soon".' Despite the warmth of her husband's arms, she shuddered. 'He said it in a disgustingly caressing tone- like we were long lost lovers or something. Like how... like how Lawrence used to talk to me, it was so creepy.'

Steve shook his head, looking at Bo. 'This is obviously a stalker; an obsessed stalker from the sound of things.'

'Exactly what I was afraid of.' Bo said grimly; stroking Carly's hair. 'Princess, until this maniac's caught; I don't want you out of the house from now on.' He rushed on, knowing full well she will argue no matter how frightened she was. 'I'm going to assign a couple of officers to guard you; they'll be posted outside the house.'

'I agree with Bo.' Lexie said.

'Besides Carly, you're pregnant. You've got to think about the babies' safety.' Kayla added. 'Don't worry about work; someone else will cover for you.'

As she spoke, Steve's cell rang and he answered it. 'Johnson. Yes, he's here.' He listened then scowled. 'Thanks, I'll tell him.'

'What's going on?' Bo asked.

'Roman just got a call from the warden at Greenville. Dean Hartman broke out of prison two days ago.'

:::::::::::

'This man is the one threatening Mummy; you're certain of this?' Olivia demanded.

'We think so but there's something wrong about the scenario.' Roman replied. 'It's Hope Dean hates; he doesn't know Carly or anything about her. He would stalk her, not your mother.'

'But Dad prevented him from killing Hope and Ciara that night; he would feel a humiliation a criminal would feel. He wants to punish Dad through Mum! That's how I see it at any rate.' She slipped her arms round Carly. 'How are you bearing up, love?'

Carly smiled, ruffling her curls. 'With everyone doing all they can for me; I'm doing great.' She turned to Bo. 'Does Hope know about Hartman's escape?'

'Yeah she does now; there'll be a guard posted outside Maggie's place. She wasn't too happy about it but she agreed.'

Ciara shivered. Dean had haunted her dreams for a long time and now he was free to hurt them again. Bo saw her and pulled her onto his lap. 'Don't worry, he won't come near you either honey, I promise.'

Olivia glanced at her watch and Bo noticed it. 'Are you late for something, kitten?'

'Actually, Tam and I made plans to go the movies; she's picking me up later. But...' she rushed on, 'I can cancel and stay here with Mum.'

'No...' Carly patted her arm. 'Don't disappoint Tamara; you go on.'

'I don't think that's a good idea.' Bo objected.

'For all we know, Dean is on his way to Salem; not in Salem and I seriously doubt he knows you have another daughter ; even if he found out you have a new wife. Olivia's safe; she won't be alone, she'll be with Tamara.'

Bo looked at their daughter sternly. 'Watch your back and get back home in good time, okay?'

Olivia nodded, suddenly feeling guilty.

:::::::

Before leaving Dean behind Patrick had changed the kidnapping scheme. Dean had objected but he'd stayed firm and after seeing Dr. Carly Brady at the hospital, Patrick saw that he'd done the right thing. Much as he wanted to make the lovely new Mrs Brady's acquaintance, the last thing they needed was get saddled with a pregnant woman. Hence the second bouquet of flowers and his anonymous call to her. Now Bo, Roman and that brother in law of theirs would think Carly was being targeted by a stalker. Instead, the real prize was Olivia. Once Dean arrived, Olivia Alamain Brady was theirs for the taking.

::::::::::

Olivia pulled out her cell from her pocket when she felt it vibrate. EJ had texted her as arranged. I'm outside; she read. 'I'm off.' She whispered to her friend.

Tamara sniffed disdainfully in spite of herself.

Olivia chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. 'I'll make it up to you, okay?'

Tamara chuckled, shrugging. 'Who am I to stand in the way of love? You two have fun.'

Olivia made her way up the aisle and went out and soon she was outside the building. She looked round and saw EJ's car opposite, hurrying to it. EJ opened the door and she entered, sliding onto his lap; her jeans clad legs straddling him. The couple kissed eagerly for a few glorious minutes. Then EJ pulled back to look at her, pushing back errant curls from her face. 'Angel.' He murmured.

'Oh EJ, it's so good to feel you again!' Olivia whispered, hugging him. 'The moment you entered that plane, I felt like part of me went missing.'

'I felt the same way too.' EJ kissed her again, more tenderly this time, capturing her lower lip. 'Once again, do you still love me?'

'Now and forever.' Olivia replied, firmly pushing back the image of Nathan's determined face.

EJ hugged her in silence then pushed her gently to the passenger seat. 'Come on, buckle up. Wait until you see where we're going.'

'Where are we going?' Olivia asked, clicking the safety belt in place.

'You'll see.'

:::::::::::

'Are you thinking about Dean?' Carly asked, fingering Bo's medallion resting against his chest. Ciara had gone up to bed, with Phoebe posting herself at the foot of her bed. She and Bo were watching a movie but she'd sensed he wasn't concentrating.

'He was a very good cop; lots of commendations. For us to find out much later he was the one who was behind Ciara's kidnap and Brenda and Kyle's murders, it was sickening. I mean, he was right there; helping with the case and sympathising with us and the whole time laughing at our pain. It was a terrible time, princess.' Bo replied, his hand covering the hand resting on his chest. 'It was more about getting back at Hope for making Detective before him; he had a damned inferiority complex and an evil mind. But when he comes here, I'll be ready for him.' He kissed Carly's forehead. 'I'll kill him before I ever let him anywhere near you.'

'You keep reminding me why I love you so much, Commissioner Brady.' Carly smiled, rubbing his chest. 'What would I do without you?'

Bo chuckled, taking her hand to kiss it. 'That's actually a question, Mrs Brady?'

Carly raised her head. 'You know this morning... for the first time in a long while I felt so scared and it usually takes a lot for me to feel that way.'

'Hey, princess; you're human, not weak.' Bo stroked her cheek. 'It was a natural reaction and I don't think less of you, never. Come on; don't think about it. This guy who loves you so much, is here- front and centre- to protect you.'

'And this woman who loves her husband so very much, appreciates it.' Carly kissed him deeply then slid onto his lap. 'Shall I show you just how much?' she whispered against his lips, unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

'Oh, you can.' He whispered back, sliding the shirt down his arms before pulling her T-shirt over her head, leaving her mouth to rain kisses down her neck then lowered her on the couch. In a few minutes they were naked in each other's arms, gasping and moaning as they brought each other mind blowing pleasure.

:::::::

'Sparkling cider.' EJ filled Olivia's glass and handed it over to her before filling his.

They were having a moonlight dinner on the deck of his yacht and he'd brought pastries, cheese and strawberries and they feasted by the light of the moon and scented candles.

'This is the most romantic evening I've ever spent.' Olivia said as they toasted to each other.

'I would say the same.' EJ sipped his drink, his eyes not leaving her face.

'What are you thinking about now?'

'The same thought; where the hell have you been all my life.' He reached out to rub the side of her neck. 'And how lucky I am.'

Olivia smiled at him. 'I suppose we both are.'

EJ took her hand and kissed it, leaning over to kiss her again; tongues touching.

'So, how's your father? Any better?'

'Better but he really has to take things easy. We aren't exactly close but...' he shrugged. 'Someone has to look out for him.'

'But he has your stepmother.'

'Yeah well... Stefano DiMera follows his own rules and spent part of the time telling me what to do. But that was then, now I'm following my own path- my rules,' he smiled at her again. 'And it's wonderful. I'm practising more of law than the business now.'

'Really?'

'Hey, I meant every word in Mexico, Angel; EJ DiMera is respectable and will stay that way.' EJ pulled her closer. 'When the time is right for everyone to know the truth; they will definitely be okay about us.'

Olivia pressed her face against his. 'Not just my parents... there's Sami. She won't be happy at all.'

'She has the right to lead a new life with Rafe and I have every right to be with you.' EJ insisted. 'Don't worry your pretty little head about her.'

'I'm trying not to. But she's my cousin and I'm fond of her. And I love my parents and the rest of the family. I just hope they won't think it's a form of betrayal.'

'Hush,' EJ soothed her. 'It's not like they'll find out tomorrow. Time's a strange thing; it will be all right.'

Olivia nodded then smiled again. 'The very mean ones will regard what we have as a sick joke.'

'But you and I have a name for it; it's called love.' EJ grinned back.

After dinner, EJ put on some music and they danced under the stars. 'In this lovely ambience; I should be wearing a long dress.' Olivia said ruefully; suddenly feeling ashamed of her tight jeans and black cashmere sweater.

'You look beautiful, no matter what you're wearing.' EJ chided, both arms round her waist as they moved to the music. 'The first time we had a conversation; by the newsstand? You were wearing leather pants and I found you breath-taking.'

She chuckled, remembering. 'That seems so long ago now. A lot has changed since then.'

'Yes it has, Angel.' EJ raised one hand to caress her cheek, staring deep into the illuminated eyes. 'I love you, Olivia Gwyneth Brady. I'll never get tired of saying it.'

'I'll never get tired of hearing so don't you ever stop; EJ DiMera.'

EJ smiled, pressing his face against her neck as they went on dancing to _I Call It Love_.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Caroline threw a welcome home party for Olivia and Ciara at the Pub a few days later and every one turned up, pleased to see the two girls again and enthusing over Olivia's very becoming tan. Bo knew Caroline's other motive of throwing the party; to distract Carly and he was very grateful to her for it. Carly understood the need for caution but she also hated not being able to go to work and topped with the stress of morning sickness, his poor princess has been rather cranky lately. But surrounded by family members and party food and her husband giving her so much attention, she was smiling again.

'Dance with me, princess,' he said, holding out his hand. She took it immediately and he led her to the middle of the room and to everyone's delight danced a two-step with her.

'I swear those two are amazing.' John remarked to Caroline. 'Who would think that this time last year, none of us knew that Carly was alive? Or that they were without each other for so long?'

Caroline shrugged, smiling at the couple indulgently. 'They're simply just blessed, John. Fate separated them and just at the right time brought them back together again. And this time, they're older and wiser.'

John smiled back, watching the couple who obviously only had eyes for each other.

'Lovely; it's my party and my parents steal the show.' Olivia said, amused.

'Your parents always stole the show back in the day, trust me.' Roman said dryly, remembering the intense way they were always all over each other, even with people present. He was happy for his brother of course but a part of him was very envious too. Several years apart from Carly and Bo had her again; a grown daughter and twins on the way. Since Marlena and Kate, he'd had no significant other.

'Uncle Roman, will you dance with me?' Olivia asked, breaking into his moody thoughts.

'Now how on earth can I turn down an invitation like that?' he said, taking her slim hand.

'Cradle snatcher!' John called out humorously as Roman led his niece to the dance floor, his remark making every one laugh, including Carly.

'It's great hearing you laugh again, princess.'

'I'm sorry I've been a pain lately,' Carly apologised.

'Come on. With Dean out there stalking you, it's understandable. But he's not going to get anywhere near you, I swear.'

'Hope's stumped about the whole thing,' Carly said. 'She still doesn't understand why Dean would chose to stalk me instead.' More flowers for her have shown up, the box left on the steps. And to Carly and Olivia's horror and Bo's fury; along with it was a black silk teddy. Dean obviously was harbouring some sick sexual fantasy. He couldn't wait to catch him and beat the crap out of him before sending him back to prison.

'The criminal mind is hard to get sometimes but don't let's talk about him right now, this is a family party and I want you to relax and enjoy yourself for once.' Brushing her lips with his, they went on with their dance.

'So, little girl; how many hearts did you and Tamara break in Mexico?' Roman asked. Tamara was sitting at the bar, talking to Caroline.

Olivia chuckled, thinking of EJ with warmth. 'None.'

'Come on... a sensational young lady like you? Give... anybody new? Did you guys promise each other undying love, tell me.'

Like she could possibly tell him the new man in her life was his ex-son-in-law and they were very much in love. When they were finally ready to tell the family, how would her uncle react? He would no doubt take it worse than her parents would. Olivia put on her brightest smile. 'If I had someone new, you'll be the first to know Uncle Roman.'

'So, no chance for Nathan?'

Olivia sighed. 'No chance at all, I'm completely over Nathan Horton; seriously. I'm over him and I'm not looking back.'

Bo and Carly overheard their daughter's words. 'She sounds pretty definite about that, doesn't she?' he said.

'Yeah, it's weird. She goes to Mexico and then comes back, completely over Nathan. I thought she was just still mad about the break up but it looks like it's more than that. I think...' Carly added slowly, 'I think Olivia's in love with someone else.'

'You think so?'

'What she said and the way she said it. Maybe she met someone in Mexico, someone pretty amazing for her to get over the same Nathan Horton she's been pining over for months.'

Bo frowned. 'If you're right, she's hiding it pretty well. I mean, most teenage girls go about all starry eyed about a new guy. I know, I know...' he added wryly when Carly was about to open her mouth, 'our girl's not like most teenage girls; no need to remind me of that.'

Carly shook her head. 'You keep saying you're okay with that but I know it drives you nuts sometimes.'

'That my sixteen year old little girl's a woman mentally, I'm making my peace with that. Which is why I'm not going to invade her privacy by asking her who the lucky-and I sincerely hope decent – guy is; instead I'll let her tell us when she's good and ready. But that doesn't mean I'm not curious. And a little worried, I don't want Olivia getting involved with a fortune hunter or some guy that would turn out to be an obsessive creep. Look at Sami, getting involved with a DiMera.'

'Well all's that past tense, she's with Rafe now. And I got involved with Lawrence when I wasn't much older than Olivia; and I'm glad to see that she's smarter and a lot more mature than I was. If I'm right about her being in love with someone else, then it's probably someone wonderful.'

Bo shrugged in reply then saw Hope entering with Nathan who had a bouquet of yellow roses in his hand and a determined look on his face. 'Look who's here.'

Carly turned, her eyebrows rising. 'Olivia's not going to like this.'

Bo looked at Hope who was pointing at Olivia's direction and turned to see his daughter's reaction. Olivia's face was already wearing a look of fury, especially as everyone's eyes were on her and Nathan who walked up to her. Ciara rushed across the room to greet her mother.

'Hope, what are you doing?' Bo admonished in a low voice. 'Olivia's clear about not wanting to see him again.'

Hope was undaunted. 'Olivia's just angry, Bo. Once she sees how really sorry he is and how much he still loves her, she'll be willing to give him another chance.'

'I sincerely doubt that.' Carly said.

'Well, let's see for ourselves, huh?'

'I cannot believe this,' Olivia said in a low voice, angry and embarrassed at so many eyes looking at them and at the same time pretending not to. 'Didn't you hear a word I said the other day?'

'I heard. Now I want you to hear me out.' Nathan said, his voice low but tone firm. 'I did a bad thing, I'm more than willing to admit that and do anything to make up for it and show you how much I love you and need you in my life. Please Sweetness, don't write me off.' He held the flowers out to her.

Damn it! Why did he have to put her in this difficult situation, handing her flowers for all to see? If she didn't accept them, everyone was going to think her petty and heartless. And she didn't want to humiliate him either.

Swallowing, she took them from him, allowing him to kiss her on the cheek. Somehow she had to find the time to sit him down and let him know once and for all that she wasn't in love with him anymore. She didn't want to hurt him but he was getting a tad too persistent for her liking.

'Yay!' Ciara exclaimed and everyone applauded; smiles on their faces. Bo and Carly however watched their daughter anxiously.

'See, what did I tell you?' Hope said triumphantly.

'I think you've done more harm than good.' Bo replied crossly.

'Sure… Olivia finally forgiving him is wrong now? Face it Bo, those two are meant for each other. Nathan wouldn't step up like this if he really didn't love her. Lighten up, will you?'

'Shit!' Olivia muttered as she laid the flowers on the counter. 'Tam, what am I going to do?'

'Should I get you a baseball bat?'

'Tamara Carver, so help me…'

'You can't do anything right now, not in front of the family. Just go with it and give him a good talking to later.' Tamara was just as annoyed with Nathan for displaying himself so cleverly in front of everyone; knowing very well that Olivia wouldn't be able to tell him to get lost.

Resignedly, Olivia allowed Nathan to lead her to the dance floor. Nathan placed his arms round her, eyes locking with hers. Once upon a time, those eyes and handsome face sent her heart and stomach fluttering; now she was trying to figure out the best way of letting him know things could never be the same again.

'Nathan, listen to me.' She said. 'We have to sit down and seriously talk about us.'

'You still won't forgive me?'

Olivia sighed. 'This is not about whether I've forgiven you or not. Actually, there's nothing to forgive. It's just…'

Nathan cut off her words by kissing her.

'Oh hell…' Tamara murmured. Nathan was unknowingly making things a lot worse.

'Wipe that look off your face, Bo Brady.' Carly warned, seeing a dangerous glint in Bo's eye.

John, Roman, Steve and the other men grinned and gave wolf whistles while the women smiled indulgently.

No one saw EJ staring through the window at the couple; his face a mask of utter fury and pain.

::

'Knock, knock…' Carly entered Olivia's room. 'You left this on the kitchen counter.' She held out Olivia's new iPhone.

'Oh, thank ma.' Olivia put down the sweater she was about to hang up and took the phone from her.

Carly hesitated then decided to ask. 'Do you want to talk about it?'

Olivia made a wry face. 'About Nathan or about the kiss everyone's probably still talking about?'

Bo was still trying to forget seeing his young daughter being kissed so no problems at his end; Carly thought, still amused over his reaction. 'Actually, your father and I are a little confused about something.'

'I can imagine and I'm clearing that up right now; Nathan and I aren't back together. He caught me by surprise and it not like I could embarrass him in front of everyone after that stunt he pulled with the flowers.'

'That was diplomatic of you, considering how uncomfortable you must have felt.'

'I don't want to hurt Nathan, Ma.' Olivia said earnestly.

'I know, I understand.' Carly replied. 'it's going to be hard telling him the truth but it's best he hears it from you.' She longed to ask Olivia if she had someone else in her life but at the last minute decided not to invade her daughter's privacy. As she turned to leave the room, her eyes fell on something on Olivia's dressing table.

'Kitten, who drew this?' she asked, picking up a framed sketch of Olivia. Whoever did it was definitely a very good artist, capturing Olivia's beautiful features and vivid eyes exactly.

'Oh, um… it was a beach artist Tam and I ran into in Mexico.' Olivia lied. 'He saw us and offered to sketch me so I posed for him. It was so good that I had it framed.'

'I'm glad you did, it's really good.' Carly said, admiring the drawing, not noticing Olivia's blushing face.

After Carly left the room, Olivia picked up the sketch, staring down at it and smiling as she thought of EJ; his pencil moving over the paper, intense eyes glancing at her as he worked on the drawing. It still amazed her how so much has changed between them…

Her iPhone rang and she picked it up, smiling when she saw who it was. 'Hello, my darling, I was just thinking about you.'

'We have to talk,' was E.J's cold reply. 'Can you meet me down the lane?'

Olivia frowned. 'Of course… but is something wrong?'

'Just meet me, now.' He hung up.

Olivia was baffled at EJ's cold and abrupt tone. What could be wrong, what happened?

She found her denim jacket and slipped it on, then put Phoebe on a leash and left the house. The guards posted outside waved to her from the police car and she waved back, hoping it won't occur to them to follow her.

EJ was leaning against his car when she finally found him but to her confusion and dismay, didn't smile at her.

'What's the matter?' she demanded. 'You sounded so strange over the phone.'

EJ stared at her, arms folded; forcing himself to curb his anger. 'I saw you and Nathan Horton this afternoon, at your family's pub. I was passing by and I saw you through the window.'

'Oh no…' Olivia blanched, understanding immediately.

'That's right. Horton obviously came back for you; that's the reason why you neglected to tell me he was even back in Salem.' EJ bit out.

'No, you've got it all wrong!' Olivia protested.

'Oh I'm sorry, unless my eyesight's beginning to fail; I think I saw my girlfriend being kissed by her ex and her whole family cheering!'

'EJ, stop that right now.' Olivia snapped.

'Olivia, you should've had the decency of being honest with me about having unresolved feelings for Nathan.'

'No, EJ; I don't. It's all over with him. He was kissing me all right but he took me completely by surprise and in front of my family too; I couldn't as well humiliate him in public by shoving him away.'

EJ shook his head. 'Come on Olivia, credit me with more intelligence.'

'EJ DiMera, I happen to be telling the truth. The kiss meant nothing to me; I felt nothing, nothing at all. Don't be like this, love.'

'So, have you told Nathan all this?'

'No, not yet…'

'Of course!' EJ interrupted harshly. 'Because it's much too complicated! I thought you were different, I thought you now knew where your heart lay!'

'What are you saying?'

'I'm saying that I can't be with you if you're still longing for Nathan! And why wouldn't you? He's closer to you in age, he's one of the exalted Hortons and it's obvious that your family would gladly chose him over me; the son of the infamous Stefano DiMera.'

'I can't believe I'm hearing this.' Olivia was now as angry as he was. 'What is this about, lack of trust in me or sudden insecurity? Everything we talked about in Mexico; that doesn't matter to you anymore?'

EJ turned away from her. 'Olivia, I've been disappointed in love… twice. Sami and Nicole weren't the women I thought they were; they lied to me, they hurt me. I don't want to believe that you're like them.'

'I'm not like them!' Olivia hurried to him, placing her arms round his waist from behind. 'I love you. You're a huge part of my life; you're my life! Come… look at me.' She turned him around to face her, stroking his cheeks with both hands. 'I could never, ever do anything to hurt you or make you doubt me. Don't do this to us, not when we've just begun.'

EJ bit his lip then moved her hands away. Olivia stared at him, her heart sinking. 'EJ…'

'I'm sorry, Olivia.'

Don't beg, don't you dare beg; Olivia told herself sternly even though her lips were trembling. How could EJ do this, over one kiss that did and meant nothing to her?

'I thought you loved me, I thought you trusted me.' Her voice shook with pain. 'One kiss and I'm suddenly not your golden girl anymore? I think that's your trouble, EJ; the need for utter perfection in your women!'

Too proud to let him see the tears suddenly springing from her eyes, she called to Phoebe who had wandered off, grabbed her leash and strode away from the man she loved, back straight but her heart now as heavy as a ton of bricks.

EJ stopped himself from calling her back, already regretting what he'd just done. He loved Olivia more than he'd ever loved anyone or anything, so when he saw her in Nathan's arms he was immediately consumed with jealousy and a surprising heavy sense of insecurity. After all she chose Nathan over him the first time and pined for him for months after his departure; what woman wouldn't turn to another man out of loneliness and being on the rebound?

'Damn it!' he whispered, staring after her retreating figure; feeling more alone then he'd ever been in his life.

Back at the house, Bo and Carly were in the living room watching T.V so Olivia avoided them, going straight up to her room. Sensing her mistress's distress Phoebe whined, pawing at her as she sat on her bed, covering her face with her hands as she wept quietly. One moment she was happy, now her happiness has ended up in flames by a quick and abrupt break-up.

Furious, she rushed to the dressing table where her framed sketch lay to break the frame and tear the paper to pieces. But at the last second she found that she couldn't do it. Tears still falling down her cheeks, her fingers gripped the sides of the frame as she stared down at the cleverly drawn likeness of herself; drawn with skill and so much love…

'EJ… how could you?' she whispered, holding it to her chest.

EJ somehow managed to drive back to the DiMera mansion and the first thing he did was pour himself a stiff drink.

'I haven't seen you touch that for a very long time.' He turned to see Stefano watching him. 'Not even during Olivia's accident.'

EJ gulped down his brandy in silence, scowling at his father.

'What's happened, Elvis?'

'I don't want to talk about it.'

Stefano of course chose to ignore that statement. 'Well?' he insisted.

'Father, I have a right to privacy and I'd much rather you respect it.'

Stefano watched EJ pour himself another drink, baffled. Since his relationship with Olivia Brady, his son has shown the signs of a man determined to turn his life around, less cynical and smiling more; even leaving his work to join her in Mexico. Now he was surly and moody all over again. Did he get into an argument with her? If EJ won't tell him, maybe he'll ask the child instead.

::::

'How can I lose EJ when we've just found each other? Just like that Tam, he said it was over between us… just like that!'

Olivia thought she was done with tears after crying herself to sleep the previous night but more tears poured down her cheeks as she narrated what happened. Tamara Carver consoled her best friend as best as she could. She knew how very jealous EJ could be but never expected him to make such a rash move, considering how long he'd waited to earn Olivia's love.

'But you did explain the situation?'

'I did, for all the good it did. EJ just wouldn't believe me…' Olivia wiped her tears with the back of her hand. 'He was so cold and hateful Tam; I just can't believe it's over between us. After all we planned and promised each other...' she covered her face with her hands again.

Sitting next to her friend on a bench at the docks, Tamara hugged Olivia, stroking her ringlets. 'I'm so sorry sweetie, very sorry.' She murmured sadly. 'Don't cry; it's going to be all right. Listen, I'll talk to him.'

'No, no… don't do that.' Olivia raised her head. 'I won't crawl to EJ DiMera. He's the one who decided to call it quits; if he believes I'll cling he can think again.' She wiped her eyes impatiently.

'What will you do now?'

Olivia laughed mirthlessly, a harsh sound. 'What else can I do? Pick up the pieces and move on.'

Tamara dared to ask, 'With Nathan?'

'Down with Nathan and every man on the face of the earth; I don't even want to hear the word love again.'

'Maybe it's for the best.' Tamara squeezed her shoulder. 'I know you loved EJ, still love him, but think about what you two would've faced from everyone about your relationship… your parents, your Uncle Roman- they wouldn't have accepted EJ being in your life, never. Can you imagine how Uncle Abe felt when he found out Lexie was a DiMera?'

'But they got back together.'

'Yeah, that amazed everyone; including me. He didn't want to have anything to do with his "DiMera wife" but it turned out his love for her was far stronger than her pedigree; for him and for her friends. EJ…' she shrugged, 'he's changed a lot since he met you; that's the reason why I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.'

'Something he has trouble of giving me.'

'A guy in love with a girl that's been beyond his reach is more jealous than a guy who's been married for more than a decade. Not that I'm defending what he did, mind, he was being a shit thinking that way about you.'

Olivia smiled faintly at her loyal friend, even though she sorely felt like bawling all over again. But Olivia Brady was no weakling. She would get through this; come what may. And she was being selfish, crying over a breakup while her beloved mother was being terrorized by some cowardly pervert. Carly needed her more than ever and Olivia was going to put in her time of protecting her.

'Thanks, Tam.' She hugged the petite young woman warmly. 'You always say the right things. It's going to be hard but… I'll be okay eventually.' She suddenly frowned over Tamara's shoulder. 'What the hell is he doing back here?'

Tamara turned to see the portly figure of Victor Kiriakis coming up to them. And the old son of a bitch was smiling at them as though they've forgotten what he'd allowed Vivian Alamain to do.

'Olivia, fancy running into you. How've you been, my dear?' He nodded at Tamara who only gave him a look that could peel paint. Bo's revelations at the memorable dinner party was still fresh in everybody's minds.

'Right now, about to lose my breakfast. Why are you back in Salem, to atone for your numerous sins?'

Her harsh words wiped the smile off her grandfather's face. 'Salem's my home and it's not like I can hide away forever.'

Olivia scoffed. 'Oh… but you were ready to do that years ago after you framed my mother for,' raising her hands to air quote with her fingers, 'murdering you. And that was after you tried to kill my father because she rightly dumped you. You hated her so much since then so no wonder that witch was able to convince you I wasn't your granddaughter. You knew she was planning to do, the whole time!'

'Olivia, I promise you…'

'Don't start that over again, Victor. I care more about what Vivian did to my mother; what you allowed to happen to her!'

Victor gave her an impassive stare. 'I guess we can't make peace, like I hoped we would.'

'That's right. I can never, will never, forgive you for covering up for Vivian. Just like I'll never forgive you for the horrible things you did to my parents.' Olivia said, her expression hard. 'And from now on, when you see me on the street, pretend you don't know me! Tamara, let's get out of here.'

For the umpteenth time, Victor Kiriakis was left to stand and watch as a member of his family walked away from him.

:::::::

'Let's grab her tonight.' Dean said.

Patrick shook his head. 'Not now.'

'When?' Dean demanded angrily. They were in a rented cabin several miles from town. It was secluded, the safest place to hide and the perfect place to keep their quarry. No one would be near enough to hear her yells for help and it would be no point her escaping… on foot anyway.

Patrick smiled, his eyes dancing with mischief. 'Before we nab her, I want Bo to suffer emotionally. When his precious little girl's gone, believe me… he'll be pretty broken.' Since his decision to nab Olivia Brady instead of Carly Brady, he'd followed the young woman, heavily disguised. The times he did, she was never alone; she was with a family member, the mayor's niece or with Ciara, whom he could care less about. But then, he'd seen the most unlikely person with her and he still hadn't gotten over it.

Dean's eyes widened as his partner told him who the person was and what he intended to do with the precious weapon at his disposal. 'You're one mean, clever son of a bitch, Lockhart!' he laughed loudly.

Patrick shrugged modestly. 'Part of my charm, partner; part of my charm.'

::::::

Olivia closed the front door behind her and was about to climb up the stairs when she heard Carly's voice from the living room. 'Olivia, is that you?'

'Yes, Ma.' Olivia entered the living room. Carly was sitting on the couch, looking very pale; her eyes fixed on her daughter.

'Ma, what's wrong?' Olivia asked immediately. 'Is it the stalker? Did he call again? What did he say?'

Carly said nothing.

Olivia hurried to her. 'Ma, don't worry, I'm here for you; anything I can do for you, you know I'll do it.'

'That's good to know.' Carly said, her voice quiet. 'Because right now, I want you to explain this, before I show it to your father.'

She held something up in her hand. It was her precious sketch, only it was no longer in its frame.

'My sketch! Ma, what the hell?' Olivia exclaimed in surprise and anger at this invasion of her privacy.

Carly turned it round to show Olivia what was inscribed at the back. "To my Angel, from E.J"

Carly put the paper down, eyes not leaving Olivia's face. 'I'm waiting for an explanation, young lady. And I want the truth.'

Olivia stared at her, dumbfounded.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Olivia knew she owed Carly an explanation but that didn't stop her from being angry with her. 'In the first place, why do you have it?' she demanded. 'Why did you take it out of the frame?'

'Ciara chased the dog to your room and accidently knocked it off the dressing table. Naturally after she owned up, I went upstairs to sweep up the glass and I picked it up, meaning to get it re-framed for you. But then I saw the inscription. Olivia, you've been lying to your father and me. You're involved with E.J DiMera, aren't you?'

Olivia wished she was in the mood to laugh at the sheer irony; busted right after her relationship with E.J ended. What else was there to do except tell her mother the truth. 'I was.'

'My God!' Carly exclaimed, getting up. 'E.J DiMera? He's almost twice your age! He's Sami's ex-husband, not to mention he's Stefano DiMera's son!'

It wasn't something I bloody planned, all right?' Olivia replied harshly. Carly shook her head, still filled with shocked disbelief her daughter has been consorting with a sworn enemy of the family. Bo and Roman would throw a major fit. 'Have you been sleeping with him?'

'No, he never touched me and it was more for my sake than his own!'

'Then what the hell does he want with you? I know you're not a child but still...!'

'I told you, I didn't plan this. We met the day after you moved back here and after Shawn D and Grandy told me everything, I wanted nothing to do with him. Then I met Nathan but E.J kept bothering me and… I felt attracted to him. But I realized I was in love with Nathan so I told E.J nothing could ever happen between us.'

Agitated, Olivia ran her fingers through her curls; pacing. 'But after Nathan left, E.J and I… we became close after I got hurt in the accident. He said he was still love with me. It was a force bigger than me, Ma; I fell in love with him in return.' Tears ran down her cheeks. 'And I fell hard.'

Carly moved to her, enveloping her in a close hug before drawing her to the couch, sitting next to her. With her mother's silent encouragement, Olivia told her the whole story.

Carly didn't know what to think. Even though he stepped up when Olivia's life was in danger, E.J was a DiMera and from what she heard, as ruthless and notorious as his infamous father and he and Sami shared a very troubled history. How could her daughter get involved with a man like that, of all people? She looked at her daughter carefully. Their relationship, thanks to the strange circumstances they lived in, had been more of best friends and equal partners than mother and daughter. By the time Olivia was ten the little girl was gone forever; developing mentally and physically way too soon. The eighteen year old sitting next to her was a grown woman so Carly knew there was no way she could say something like "you're grounded" to her or issue any form of punishment. Instead, she slipped her hand into hers, squeezing it.

'I'm so sorry for lying to you and Dad.'

'There's nothing to be sorry about, kitten.' Carly assured her. 'But you got to understand, EJ DiMera is a bad lot.'

'He's a changed man.'

'A man like that can never change; believe me. Remember, I've been there.'

'If you just see him the way I've seen him, you'll believe what I'm telling you. He loves me. Twice he's saved my life. The man everyone's been warning about doesn't exist.' Olivia pleaded.

'Olivia, you can't see him again. You just can't.' Carly said firmly. 'This isn't right and you know it. His history more than his age is the huge point against him and I'm not going to stand by and watch EJ hurt you the way he hurt your cousin. And I won't let history repeat itself; your life forever plagued by a notorious, obsessive man. You must never see him again, understand?'

'Well you don't have anything to worry about because he has already dumped me, it's over.' Olivia said bitterly. 'He saw Nathan kissing me at the Pub and said he never wanted to see me again.'

'Are you sure?'

Olivia nodded, a sad look on her face.

Carly hesitated before replying. 'I don't want you having problems with your father over this and since you say it's over between you and EJ; there's no point of telling him. But in future, Olivia; I don't want any secrets between us. We never had in the past and I don't want to think there'll be a time when you feel you can't confide in me.'

'That time will never come, I swear it.' Olivia promised, hugging her. 'Again, I'm sorry for lying to you.' Swallowing, she added, 'I won't see EJ again either.'

Carly nodded. 'You're well rid of him. He wasn't right or appropriate for you anyway. It hurts right now but in time you'll get over this, this attraction you feel for him.'

'That's what hurts the most,' Olivia said quietly. 'My love for him is all too real. And now I have to let go of it.'

Olivia got the sketch reframed and kept it in her drawer. True to her promise, Carly said nothing to Bo and hoped Olivia would keep hers.

Olivia knew her mother had her best interests at heart and loved her all the more for it, yet she felt Carly had a lot of nerve talking to her about appropriateness. Of all the men in Salem she chose to move on with after Bo kept rejecting her; why did it have to be Victor Kiriakis, his biological father? She felt ashamed immediately for that thought, considering it was a time Carly really regretted, that and her time with "James". No, she couldn't think that way about her mother. Instead she decided to simply try and forget EJ DiMera even though her heart was breaking.

::::::::::

'You've barely touched your meal, Olivia. Are you okay?'

Olivia raised her eyes to meet Nathan's concerned face. 'I'm fine. And the food's delicious.' She assured him, digging her fork into the poached salmon. Poor Nathan was really making an effort and EJ never called her after that fateful night. She missed him terribly but maybe Carly was right, she needed to forget him. Time was a great healer, half the time. And she was tired of crying herself to sleep.

'Look I understand you still feel cautious but I want you to know, I'm willing to take things slow. No rush, okay?'

'Okay.' Olivia smiled faintly.

Nathan smiled back at her. She looked very beautiful in her white silk dress and from the looks the men were giving her he was the envy of every one of them. He and Olivia were bonding again, only a matter of time before they were back to where they were in the beginning.

Taking a sip of her iced seltzer, Olivia glanced round the restaurant; thinking how ironic she could have dinner with her ex while she and the man she loved had to sneak off so no one would see them. Just why did this have to happen? She felt she was living in limbo.

Nathan saw that Olivia still looked pensive. 'Whatever it is, can't you tell me?' he encouraged.

Olivia shrugged. 'I guess I'm just worried about my mother. Having to live in fear of this stalker and wondering when he'll be caught.'

'Your dad, Steve and Roman are going to find him and she'll never have to worry about Dean Hartman again.'

'I still don't understand why he picked her. She wasn't even here when he kidnapped Ciara.'

'Bo was the one who arrested him, probably it's his sick way of trying to get even. But don't let it ruin our evening okay? Let's see that smile.'

It was the last thing she felt like doing but she managed to all the same. She just wanted to go home.

After desert, Nathan asked her to dance with him. As they moved to the music, Olivia looked over his shoulder and stared in horror as EJ entered with a woman with blonde hair. The maître'd ushered them to a table and EJ sat down, his date opposite him. Just as EJ accepted the menu, his eyes wandered then met Olivia's.

Olivia stared at him, unable to look away, filled with pain and anger.

EJ stared back, longing for her and hating Nathan Horton. He'd forbidden Stefano from asking her anything, telling his father to mind his own business in the matter. Many times he wanted to call her, tell her he was sorry. But now watching her with Nathan, who was closer to her in age; he felt he made the right decision. Tearing his eyes away, he focused his eyes on the menu in front of him.

'Olivia, what is it, honey?' Nathan asked, filled with alarm at the sight of tears in Olivia's eyes.

'I can't…. I can't do this… I just can't…' Wrenching herself away from Nathan's arms, Olivia fled the restaurant with Nathan at her heels.

EJ saw her run and it took a lot of effort not to go after her.

'Olivia, stop!' Nathan grabbed her by the arm outside. 'What the hell's going on, why did you run out like that? Did I do something wrong?'

'No, no you didn't.' Sniffling, Olivia slipped her arms round his neck. 'I'm sorry, it's not you; I swear.'

Nathan held her tightly in his arms, upset and worried. 'Tell what it is then. Let me help you.' he pleaded when Olivia pulled back.

'I can't tell you Nathan; not now, anyway.' Olivia wiped her tears with the back of her hand. 'Take me home, please.'

:::::::::

'A package just arrived for you, sir.' The young officer handed Bo a thick envelope.

'Thanks.'

'Like I was saying,' Steve continued, 'I think Dean's got a partner. He's hiding himself damn too well yet he's able to drop his "gifts" right under our noses.'

'Well, when we do catch him; I'll show the son of a bitch what I think of his "gifts" to my wife.' Bo growled, reaching out for a letter opener.

'I'm going to call the warden, find out who Dean shared a cell with before he broke out. Who knows, maybe he might have said something or confided in him.' Roman decided.

'Bo, what is it?' Steve asked, noticing the look of sheer disbelief on his brother-in-law's face as he shuffled through what he'd pulled out of the envelope.

'What the hell...' Bo said, his brown eyes glinting in anger. 'Is this somebody's idea of a sick joke?' He slammed the photographs on his desk.

'What is that?' Steve took one and stared in amazement. 'You've got to be kidding...'

'Bo, come on, these are obviously fake!' Roman exclaimed, leafing through them. 'You can't possibly think they're real; nothing more than some stupid photo shop work. Dean's just trying to mess with us some more.'

'Maybe,' Bo's voice was ominously quiet. 'But I'm having them analysed at the lab all the same.'

::::::::

E.J locked his car and was crossing the street to grab a cup of coffee at The Java when he found himself face to face with Bo, whose face was a picture of fury.

'You filthy bastard; I'm going to kill you!'

Before EJ could back away, Bo's large fist landed on his jaw, causing him to stagger.

'What are you talking about...' EJ exclaimed as Bo grabbed him and punched him again, slamming his knee on EJ's ribs. People nearby stared in astonishment at the sight of the police commissioner beating up EJ DiMera who was not even defending himself. Or rather he had no chance to defend himself; Bo's vicious punches and kicks rained like bullets on him.

'If you ever touch my daughter again, if you so much as look at her; I'll break all your bones, do you understand me, you son of a bitch? You stay away from her!' Bo roared over his prostrate form on the ground.

EJ was in too much pain from the beating to reply, but managed to nod his head; at the back of his mind wondering how on earth Bo had found out and hoped he wouldn't be too hard on Olivia.

Olivia... he missed her.

::::::::

Olivia finished the paper she was assigned to write. Thanks to the strict, pompous tutors she had back in Alamainia, she was far ahead of the other students in her class and it was a done deal that she will leave Tamara and the others behind and begin college next term. It was a sobering thought and Tamara and the others weren't happy about the idea of losing their friend but the teachers and the principal have already approached Bo and Carly to let them know Olivia was more than ready to move on to the next phase of her education.

Olivia rubbed the side of her neck. Three colleges have sent acceptance letters; NYU, Berkley and Harvard- all far away from Salem, away from her family... away from EJ. The night she saw him at the restaurant with that woman, she'd cried herself to sleep again and in the morning hated herself for her weakness. The letters from the colleges were in her drawer. All she had to do was pick a college and put some distance between EJ and herself. The trouble was, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

She jumped as Bo barged into her room, his eyes burning with anger as he stared at her. At the doorway stood Carly, her face white.

'How could you, Olivia? How could you lie to me; make a fool out of us, go against your own family?'

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Oh? What's this then?' he snarled, throwing an envelope at her, which she caught before it hit the ground.

Olivia opened it, her eyes widening at the photographs of her perched on EJ's lap in his car, EJ kissing her. 'Where... where did you get these?'

'I'm the one asking the questions, young lady! You've been lying to us the whole time, you've been involved with EJ DiMera!'

'Dad...'

'How could you be sleeping with that bastard, do you realise the consequences of what you've done?'

'We've never had sex! How dare you assume that without even asking me first!' Olivia shouted back.

Bo grabbed her by the arms to shake her but Carly rushed forward, placing herself between them. 'Bo, please no!' she pleaded; pulling Olivia away him.

'Are you listening to her? She's not even ashamed about it!' Bo shouted.

'I'm ashamed I lied to you.' Olivia replied, her voice shaking. 'But I'm not ashamed for loving EJ. He saved my life and he's done nothing but love and respect me; he never touched me the way you're implying.'

'He's trash, the son of a gangster! You have any idea how many people he's hurt besides Sami. You think you know the man you're bent on protecting? How long has this been going on?'

Defiant silence.

'Olivia so help me, answer the question before I...'

'Bo please... calm down. She's not even seeing him anymore...' began Carly then realised her mistake by the stunned look on his face.

'Oh my God... you knew and you kept it from me?'

Carly swallowed then nodded. 'Yes. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry. But she told me it was over between them and I didn't tell you because I wanted to prevent what is going on right now from happening!'

Bo stared at his wife as though seeing her for the first time. 'I can't believe this... Carly.' He walked out of the room. Glancing at Olivia helplessly, Carly hurried after him.

'Bo, please listen...'

'You kept this from me.'

'I was trying to protect my daughter.'

'Our daughter, Carly; ours! She's my daughter too. How could you keep this kind of secret from me? I have the right to know that our daughter was involved with that bastard! Suppose he raped her, like he raped Sami; would you have kept that from me too?'

'Bo, don't talk like this, I was just trying to...'

'Just stop.' Bo growled. 'Not telling me about this was one thing but keeping a secret at all is another. I thought we've gone past having secrets between us. Before we got married you promised you'll never hide anything from me ever again. Looks like it's one habit you just can't rid of.'

Carly couldn't say anything and Bo shook his head. 'I'm so disappointed in you.'

Olivia came downstairs and found Carly alone in the living room, hands covering her face. 'Mum?' she walked over to her, placing her arms round Carly. 'Where's Dad?'

'He stormed out.' Carly said quietly.

'I'm so sorry... this is my fault. You were only trying to protect me.'

'It's not your fault, kitten.' Carly assured her.

'When he comes back, I'll apologize; I'll tell him I begged you not to tell him.'

'No lies.' Carly shook her head. 'I stand by my decision. I just hope he'll understand that, once he calms down.'

However, Bo refused to speak to either of them when he came back; maintaining a cold, sullen silence to their distress.

Roman was really disgusted at the idea of his ex-son-in-law with his young niece while Steve was glad to hear Bo beat the bastard up. As for Stefano, he demanded to know what happened but EJ kept his mouth shut. The last thing he wanted was for Stefano to carry out some form of revenge on Bo. And he was very worried about Olivia. While he lay in bed, trying to get some sleep in the middle of his pain, his cell rang.

'EJ, it's me, are you alright? My father didn't hurt you, did he? I've been so scared for you.'

EJ closed his eyes, feeling Olivia's voice was like a balm to his wounds. 'The commissioner paid me a visit but I'm fine.'

'I don't believe you. I saw his hands; he hit you, didn't he?'

Silence and Olivia made an impatient noise. 'EJ please... I've not been able to rest easy about this.'

EJ gingerly shifted. 'Just a little bit; no major harm done.'

'Oh my God... my father has a terrible temper; I can just imagine what he did to you!'

'I'll be fine, love.'

Silence then, 'you just called me...'

'That's right. My feelings haven't changed.'

'Nor have mine.'

'Can you meet me at the docks tomorrow night?'

::::::

Olivia locked her door and climbed down the tree near her window; slipped past the guards who were still posted outside and took a cab.

'EJ?' she called on arriving at their meeting space.

'Over here, angel.' EJ stepped out of the shadows.

'Oh my God…' Olivia covered her mouth in horror. EJ spotted two black eyes and livid bruises all over his face and he limped as he walked up to her. 'Oh my God… my God…' she walked up to him, holding his face between her palms as his arms went round her waist. 'I'm so sorry…'

EJ shook his head. 'He just reacted like any father would. I'm alright really.' His arms tightened round her. 'Your phone call and coming here… it really means a lot to me. After the way I treated you…'

'No…'

'I hate myself for what I said to you that night.' EJ touched her face, tracing her cheek with his fingers. 'God...I've missed you so much.'

'I've missed you too,' Olivia kissed him lightly on the mouth. 'I'm not with Nathan... I swear.'

'I realise that now, it's all right. How are things at home?'

'Dad's not talking to me, or my mother. She found out first and chose not to tell him. He's very angry with us.'

'Ah hell…' EJ shook his head.

'What now?' Olivia asked. 'What do we do?'

EJ sighed heavily, taking her hand and leading her to a bench. 'When you called me, I was making a decision about us.'

Olivia's slim fingers gripped his hand. 'Do you want to end this?'

'Do you?'

'How can you ask me that… of course not.'

'You realize… us seeing each other will be very difficult now, more or less impossible. I don't care about myself but I won't allow you to be the victim of slander from the whole town or to be an outcast from your family. My head tells me to give you up, to end this but my heart keeps telling me otherwise… Olivia Brady, I love you more than life itself.' His voice shook a bit.

Olivia's eyes filled with tears. 'I love you too.'

'This is very hard for me. But I feel it's the right thing to do, the best thing for us for now.' EJ swallowed. 'Believe me when I say this, this is the most difficult decision I've ever made.' He paused and continued, looking deep into the green eyes he loved so much. 'I'm leaving Salem.'

'What?' Olivia whispered.

'It's the best solution…'

'How is the man I love leaving me the best solution!'

'Olivia, listen to me. I'm doing this for us, especially for you. You won't be allowed to see me, no matter how we try to. I want to be with you so much but if your family shuns you because of me, I'll never forgive myself. Maybe you should give me up, that would be easier… move on with your life.'

'No, no…' Olivia began to sob, slipping her arms round him. 'Don't ask me to do that, please. I know what's in my heart… you. And I know you. Please don't EJ, please.'

EJ hugged her back, one hand stroking her hair; feeling the tears stinging his eyes. 'Are you sure about this?'

Olivia's arms tightening round him was her answer.

EJ took a deep breath and pulled away to wipe her tears with his fingers; holding her face. 'I'm leaving Salem, not you. Hear me out… it's not for good. For a few years.'

Olivia's face was full of anguish. 'For how long?' she whispered.

'Five years. I have an old college friend in England who owns a law firm… he's willing to give me a job. I'm out of my father's world forever, I told you that.'

'Five years without seeing you,' more tears fell down Olivia's cheeks. 'How do you expect me to do that?'

'We have to be strong, angel. It's not going to be forever. Maybe by that time, your family will finally learn to accept me and be convinced I'm really a changed man. We'll talk on the phone and email each other or even video conference as often as we want. Like I said, this isn't easy for me; I'll be leaving Johnny and Sydney as well as you.'

'A long distance relationship?'

'Either that or we say goodbye for good and it's not what either of us want. I want to believe our love's strong enough to last, no matter the distance. It's best this way.'

Olivia sighed heavily and nodded. 'Alright, I suppose we have no other choice.'

EJ kissed her, closing her close to him. 'It's going to be okay, my darling. One more thing…'

From his pocket he pulled out a rectangular velvet lined box and opened it. Olivia stared down at the glittering round shaped amethyst in a white gold setting, dangling from a matching white gold chain. He'd bought it the day after he returned from Mexico.

EJ looked at her, smiling faintly but the faint smile was filled with love. 'I know this is your birthstone. I was going to get you a ring…'

'My God…' Olivia whispered.

'But this will have to do in the meantime. Olivia, until I can come back to you, this is going to serve as your engagement ring. It's going to be a very long engagement but I'm prepared to wait because I believe what I want so badly will happen in the end. Olivia Gwyneth Brady, will you marry me?'

Olivia sobbed, touching his face. 'Yes.' She whispered.

'You mean it?'

'Yes, EJ DiMera, I'll marry you; I'll marry you.'

Without a word, EJ slipped the chain round her neck, clasping it firmly. His mouth took possession of hers and they clung to each other tightly.

'When do you leave?' Olivia whispered.

'Tomorrow , I have some affairs to clear all day.'

Olivia's face was sad. 'This isn't goodbye.'

'No, it isn't.' EJ kissed her again. 'I'll call you as soon as I get there, I promise.'

Olivia hugged him in silence.

'You should go.'

'I know. What did your father say? Does he blame me?'

'No.' EJ assured her. 'Surprisingly he felt it was time I followed my destiny after years of following the one he had mapped out for me.' he stroked her hair again. 'I forbade him from asking you anything or interfering; it's none of his business.' He raised her chin. 'It's going to be alright. Come on... I'll drive you part of the way.'

Before Olivia got out of the car, she kissed him one more time, touching his face longingly before exiting. EJ stared after her before driving off, feeling more hopeful about their future.

Back in her room, Olivia showered, changed into her nightgown and got into bed, placing the amethyst against her heart.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Bo looked up from the folder in his hands, his eyes narrowing as his wife entered his office, closing the door behind her. 'I'm kind of busy, Carly.'

'You have every reason to me angry with me, Bo. I'm really sorry for keeping it from you but I really thought...'

'I don't want to hear any more of your excuses.' Bo said, his voice quiet but very cold. 'The fact that Olivia was involved with DiMera and you chose not to tell doesn't speak well of you; no matter your intentions or reasons.'

Carly blinked, sad and very hurt at the way Bo was talking to her. 'Sweetheart, please. Don't be this way with me. You really need to understand why I made the decision not to tell you; it's not like I felt you didn't have the right to know what was going on. But after Olivia said it was over between them, I figured there was no point! I was protecting her... yes! But I also didn't want it to ruin your relationship with her; I wanted to avoid a huge argument between you two. You should understand that at least.'

Bo stared back at her, reluctantly seeing her point but still very angry with her- by keeping it from him it was like shutting him out. 'It doesn't make your decision the right one. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do.'

'But Bo, we can't keep this dangling between us; we've got to thrash it out!' Carly pleaded.

'I'll see you at home; I'm not doing this with you now.'

'But...'

'Go home, Carly.' Bo said abruptly.

Carly looked like she was going to argue further but in silence did what she was told. Bo could clearly hear her sniffling and felt ashamed but didn't go after her. Whatever her reason for not telling him, she broke her promise to him and it would be a while before he will be able to get past that. It was like Nicky all over again. He found out on their wedding day Nicky was her son and she'd kept more secrets after that. Of course he'd forgiven her after he knew the reason but she'd promised she would never keep anything from him again.

Caroline came in a while later. 'I ran into Carly and she looked like she was really upset about something. Is this about the thing with Olivia and EJ?'

'I'll rather not discuss it, Mum.' Bo replied, not looking up from his files.

Caroline Brady shook her head at her son, exasperated. 'Bo, you've got to see Carly's view in all this. What was the point of telling you when the relationship was off already.'

'I had the right to know about it, regardless!' Bo bit out the words harshly. 'Carly knows how I felt about missing Olivia's childhood; how I wasn't there for her. Choosing not to tell me was shutting me out and she broke her promise to me.'

'What promise was that?' Caroline asked curiously.

Bo hesitated then shook his head; it was between him and Carly after all.

'Okay, you missed Olivia's childhood; but I think you're overreacting over this. Carly didn't do it to hurt you, you should realise that. And take the time to remember this; you and Carly are having another baby. Is this how you want to keep acting towards her right now? Have you forgotten how happy you were when you found out she wasn't dead all these years; about Olivia herself? There're some things you just have to let go of, Bo so please don't make the mistake of driving her away; not when you've got this second chance with her. And children, especially girls, make mistakes.'

'Olivia's not like most girls.' Bo reminded her. 'That's why I thought she had more sense than allow herself get involved with trash; especially considering her mother's experience with Larry! I have the right to be mad.'

'Fine, be mad but don't carry your anger too far. Olivia's tough but she's sensitive and she thinks the world of you. And Carly loves you very much; she would never wilfully hurt anyone, especially you. Think about that, son and made up with her. Okay?'

Bo sighed, nodding. He did love Carly; cherished the life they have. 'Sure, Mum.' He promised.

Caroline smiled, satisfied.

:::::::::

Carly kept picturing the cold expression on Bo's face as she drove home, feeling very unhappy. Bo was so angry with her and how she was going to put things right, she didn't know. And he had the right to be angry too; in the past she did keep secrets from him even though her reasons were justified. But she did make him a promise and then broke it; the real reason he was angry with her.

She also kept thinking over and over who could've sent those photos to Bo. It was obviously someone who wanted him to know about Olivia and EJ; to provoke him. But who?

But she couldn't come up with a suspect. She momentarily thought Victor might be the one but surely he wouldn't expose Olivia like that. Then who would deliberately do such a thing?

Someone finally came to mind and she headed for his house.

:::::::::

Meanwhile, Olivia was having a hard time with Sami. Sami was angry and disgusted at the whole thing and she let out her wrath on her cousin. Olivia stared Sami down, her expression curiously calm. 'What do you want me to do, Sami... apologise? Because this isn't about you at all.'

'Just tell me why, why of all guys in Salem; it had to be EJ?'

Olivia fought to control her temper, which was rather difficult. 'I understand you're angry but bottom line... it's really none of your business.'

'Well, maybe I want to make it my business.'

'Well, I won't be judged by anybody, much less you!' Olivia fired back. 'Besides, who's angry here; my cousin or EJ's ex-wife?'

'I'm not being jealous!' Sami cried. 'I'm mad because... because... for God's sake Olivia, just why? Do you have any idea how it looks, you my cousin with my ex-husband?'

'My God, is that what you're worried about; how it looks? You're acting like you're the only woman who has the right to love EJ?'

'Oh God...' Sami raised her hands, unable to believe what she was hearing. 'Please, don't use that word ever again, ever.'

Olivia folded her arms, glaring at her.

'Look...' Sami now looked calmer, her tone softening. 'You don't know EJ like I do. He's conniving, he's manipulative and he's done a lot of terrible things.'

'It's not like you're a saint yourself, Sami.' Olivia couldn't help pointing out.

Sami winced, biting her lower lip. 'You're right... I'm not. I've done some bad things too. But I've changed and I love Rafe more than life itself. And what I'm telling you know is what I would tell Allie or Sydney if they got involved with somebody like EJ. You're so lucky he called it off but you've got to watch your back from now on. Believe me... he will hurt you in ways you can't imagine if he chooses to. I don't want him to ruin you like he almost ruined me.'

Olivia was silent.

'I'm sorry for yelling at you, I do love you; you know.' Sami went on, moving closer to touch Olivia's shoulder. 'I'm madder at EJ than I am with you. He had no business trying to take advantage of you; you're so young and impressionable!'

Olivia sighed, but wisely kept what she really knew to herself. 'Well you and everyone else don't have to keep worrying about me. It's over and after what he got from Dad, he'll stay clear from now on.'

'I really hope so, for your sake especially.' Sami emphasised. 'While I'm not happy he's going to be away from Johnny and Sydney for a long period, I'm glad he's leaving.'

'Leaving?' Olivia asked, doing her best to keep the emotion from her voice. Not wanting a public tearful goodbye at the airport, EJ has forbidden her from going to the airport to see him off; he promised to call her before he boarded.

'Yeah, he came by to say he's going to London; and best thing for all of us. Trust me, you really dodged a bullet. Even if Uncle Bo didn't kick his ass, EJ would've gotten bored once he got what he wanted from you. I'm serious about this.'

No, you're wrong about this. EJ loves me and he's going to come back to me, Olivia said silently, awkwardly returning Sami's hug.

:::::::::::::

'I actually came to see Stefano.' Carly informed Kate.

'Stefano's not feeling well; he's not receiving visitors. Why don't you tell me what's this about? Sit down.' Kate urged. 'Would you like a drink?'

Carly shook her head firmly. 'No. I'll come straight to the point. EJ... well, EJ's been seeing my daughter. Apparently it started after Olivia's accident and we recently got to know about it. Actually, Olivia told me about it when I found a portrait EJ signed his name on but Bo found another way.' She explained in detail about the sent photos. 'Someone obviously spied on them and sent the photos to Bo.'

'So... you think Stefano sent them.'

'That's what I came to ask him. And you obviously knew what was going on... you didn't flinch at all.'

'Now wait,' Kate said, shaking her head. 'I swear... I had no idea Olivia was dating EJ. All I know is EJ's loved Olivia from the day he met her, he could never stop talking about her or thinking of her.'

Carly's face was hard. 'And neither of you tried warning him about the consequences of seducing a young girl? An 18 year old girl for that matter?'

'I did tell him!' Kate protested. 'I told him many times... I screamed at him. I said it was impossible, that he should stay away from her but he wouldn't listen. He kept insisting he was in love with her, he insisted so hard that I finally gave him the benefit of the doubt. But I honestly didn't know he was seeing her, Carly.'

'Love?' Carly asked, scorn in her voice. 'What exactly does your stepson know about love? From what I've heard about him, he's just like Lawrence; if not worse. EJ's fixation on my daughter is not love.'

'Believe what you want, Carly. But you should've seen EJ when Olivia got hurt in the accident. Stefano and I have never seen him the way he looked that night; it was like he almost lost something precious and he was terrified he might actually lose it all together. Whether we like it or not, EJ's feelings are real, he has nothing but good intentions.'

'I don't care if he regards Olivia as the Virgin Mary. Bo and I want him to stay away from her. Age difference or not... I won't let Olivia get hurt by EJ, the way he hurt Sami.'

'Sami!' Kate said derisively. 'Sami gave as good as she got, it wasn't like she was an innocent herself, she was just as conniving and manipulative.'

'We are not talking about Sami, Kate.' Carly snapped. 'I know you and Sami have your issues but that's none of my business, what I care about is my daughter's well being. And whoever sent those photos obviously wanted to cause trouble. Right now, Bo isn't talking to me because I didn't tell him what I found out.'

'Carly, you're smart. Why would Stefano send you photos of Olivia and his son to your husband... who happens to be the Commissioner of Police? Even if it was him, how could he know you didn't tell Bo about them?' Kate pointed out. 'You're looking for somebody to blame but wasn't Stefano. And believe me, Stefano's many things but getting wrongly accused of something doesn't sit well with him.'

Carly was silent, still uncertain but Kate did have a point. 'I guess I have to rule him out.'

'It wasn't him,' Kate said earnestly. 'And you're wrong about EJ. I'm not saying he should've snuck around with Olivia but he does love her, he's changed so much since he met her.'

Carly's face became cold again. 'We're done here.' Gripping her purse, she got up to go.

'If it makes you feel any better, EJ's leaving town for a while,' said Kate. 'You and Bo have no reason to worry anymore.'

'Well, let's hope he stays away for a very long time then. Thanks for your time, Kate.'

Kate saw her to the door, realising the reason for EJ's black eyes; he had been tight lipped about it and she and Stefano finally assumed he was mugged but too proud to say so. If only he'd listened, she thought, watching Carly drive off. She wasn't going to tell Stefano about Carly's visit. His health wasn't good these days, so it was best not to stir up a hornet's nest.

:::::::::::::::::

Carly glanced at the clock. 8.15. Bo still wasn't home and she was afraid he would hang up if she called the station. After leaving the station, she'd gone to the pub and found Olivia having coffee with Arianna, Stephanie and Tamara. Noticing she was in low spirits, Caroline had suggested they all accompanied her to shop for maternity clothes since Carly was practically bursting out of her clothes now. But that didn't cheer her up, she kept thinking how long Bo was going to keep ignoring her.

The doorbell rang and she got up to answer it. Two uniformed officers stood at the doorstep.

'Good evening, Dr. Brady,' one of them greeted her politely.

Carly frowned. They weren't the guards posted outside. 'Where are Maxwell and Reid?'

'Actually we're their relief.' The other officer said. He was startlingly handsome, better looking than his partner and he surveyed Carly in a way she didn't like.

'Oh, I see. I just hope you guys don't have to do this for very long. So far, we haven't heard anything from the man who's been stalking me.'

'Well, you can't be too careful, ma'am.' The first one said. 'Can we trouble you for some water?'

'Sure, come in.' Carly opened the door wider, making way for them to pass. 'I think I have some Evian left in the fridge...'

Something cold pressed against the back of her neck. 'Don't scream... don't make any sound,' the words came out in cold drawl.

'I wish you'd let me see you off,' Olivia sniffled as she spoke to EJ on the phone.

'We would just make it harder than it is already.' EJ replied. 'Keep remembering this, I love you and it's our love that's going to get us through this separation.'

'Yes,' Olivia said miserably.

'I'll call you as soon as I land and you remember what we agreed on. Will you do something for me... help Sami and Rafe with my children?'

'Of course... I...' Olivia noticed Phoebe was growling at the door.

'What is it?'

'Hang on... Phoebe's growling. Hey, what's with you, girl?'

The door suddenly opened and Olivia stared in shock at the policeman pointing a gun at her. 'Who the bloody hell are you?'

At his end, EJ froze. 'Olivia, what's happening? Who's there?' he snapped.

'I said, who...' Olivia was slapped across the face. Barking loudly, Phoebe ran up to the assailant and bit him on the leg and got viciously kicked across the room.

'Olivia, what the hell's going on?!' EJ shouted, hearing her scream and the clear sound of another slap and a struggle. Enraged at the sight of her dog being kicked, Olivia had grabbed hold of a lamp, smashing it on the side of her assailant's neck, causing him to curse loudly and drop the gun. Olivia punched him on the jaw, jamming her knee on his stomach.

'Olivia, answer me!' EJ was now panic-stricken, not noticing the startled stares from the people at the terminal. 'What's going on?!'

Olivia ran into the bathroom, desperately rummaging in the cabinet under the sink for the weapon she'd hidden there since the stalking started, just in case.

'Hey!'

Olivia looked up and all the fight went out of her as she saw another policeman at the door, holding Carly by the arm and a gun aimed at her. 'Claws in or your mummy's brains will be everywhere. Am I reaching you?'

Olivia met Carly's frightened eyes and slowly walked out, back to her room.

'Dean, are you okay?'

His neck throbbing with pain, Dean got up and backhanded Olivia again, causing her to fall to the ground. 'You're not so tough now are you, you little hellcat!' He grabbed his gun again.

Carly's eyes widened at the mention of the name. 'Dean... you've been the one stalking me!'

'Just to throw that husband of yours off, Doc. This is more of a kidnapping than a stalking,' Dean grinned, grabbing Olivia by the hair. 'And your little girl's the grand prize.'

'No, no... please don't do this!' Carly cried.

'Shut up!' Dean shouted, glaring at Carly. She was beautiful and he hated her already. Born with a silver spoon her mouth, just like Hope.

'You're not going to get away with this, my husband will find you...'

Olivia screamed in terror, struggling to break free of Dean as Carly sank on the ground. 'You bastard!'

'Are you insane?! We had an agreement!' Patrick shouted at him.

'You agreed, not me! I'm bent on leaving Bo this message, he's not to mess with us; not this time. Come on, he could come back any minute.'

Olivia viciously started struggling again and Patrick hurriedly brought out a Taser; using it to subdue her. Dean flung the young woman over his shoulder fireman style and they hurriedly left the house.

Moments later, Bo arrived home. Parking the car, he walked over to the police car parked several yards away to speak to the guards, like he always did. He leaned in then shrank back in shock.

Both officers had gun shots on their necks, their lifeless eyes staring at nothing.

'Oh my God...' Bo ran into the house, drawing his gun out on seeing the front door was wide open. He cautiously went upstairs, stiffening on hearing a low voice coming from the direction of Olivia's room.

Carly was on the floor and someone was leaning over her.

'Hands above your head, now!' Bo ordered.

The man turned, hurriedly raising his hands. It was EJ.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Carly was wheeled into surgery as soon as they arrived at the hospital; Dean had shot her on the left shoulder. Roman and Hope were at the house with several officers at that moment. The bodies of Officers Maxwell and Reid were being taken away to the morgue at that moment while Phoebe, found huddled at a corner of Olivia's room whining pitifully, was gently carried off to the vet by one of Roman's men. EJ was at the station, being interrogated by Steve and Rafe. The family was yet to be notified.

Bo, along with Abe hastily got up as soon as his sister and Lexie came out. The bullet was successfully extracted but Carly needed to be kept as quiet as possible; any more shocks or excitement could very likely cause her to miscarry.

'We're keeping her comfortable as possible,' Kayla went on. 'And she's been given a very mild sedative; with her pregnancy we can't administer painkillers. Come on Bo...' she walked over to Bo who was covering his face with his hands, his shoulders shaking. 'Don't do this to yourself, please don't.' She said, slipping her arms round him.

'What happened wasn't your fault,' Abe insisted, guessing quite correctly his friend was blaming himself and Lexie echoed the same thing, adding words of comfort.

 _How can they all stand there and say it's not my fault?_ Bo thought in anguish, his mind going back seventeen years ago...

 _Shooting pool with Roman at The Cheating Heart; Bo sullenly went over the fight he'd had with Carly just before she was paged by the hospital. Again it was about Nicky; the kid was obviously trying to cause trouble between them but Carly was far too naive to see it, as if moving to Shane and Kimberly's old house- just to make the kid happy- wasn't bad enough. Of course he was glad Carly found her son and he badly wanted to be a father-figure to the boy but Nicholas was too much like Lawrence; accustomed to having his way and he clearly wanted to drive them apart with his petty forms of manipulation. How he missed their old happy life on the boat; when it was just them and Shawn D._

 _Roman came back from answering a call at the bar. 'Bo, it's the hospital.'_

 _He shot another ball into the left pocket, not looking up. 'I don't want to talk to Carly right now.' He said coldly._

 _'Bo,' his brother's tone was very serious. 'Something's happened to Carly.'_

Hadn't he learned anything from that terrible day? How could he have allowed his anger prevent him from getting home early? Carly attacked in their house and Olivia abducted... his last words to her had been words of anger and condemnation and he'd basically shunned Carly at the station that day. How can he possibly face her?

'Bo, you need to pull yourself together,' Kayla's compassionate yet firm voice broke into his thoughts. 'Carly needs you right now and breaking down isn't going to help you find Olivia. Come on... enough.'

Carly, her left arm in a sling, opened her eyes when Bo entered the room. 'Sailor...' she whispered, her good arm weakly reaching out to him.

Bo immediately enveloped his wife in his arms. 'I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, princess...' his voice shook, as he touched her face, planting kisses on her cheek and mouth. 'It's my fault... I should've been there and the way I acted at the station...'

'It's okay...'

'How could I have left you both alone?' Bo cried, holding Carly's face between his hands. 'How could I've been so stupid...!'

'Bo, stop it... stop it right now.' Carly said with effort, her bound shoulder hurting her. 'You had no way of knowing... and I won't listen to you blaming yourself.' Tears poured down her cheeks as she nestled against him.

'It was Dean...' she began. 'He came in with someone else, they were in Salem P.D uniform... they said they were Maxwell and Reid's relief...'

Bo stroked her hair. 'Go on, princess.'

Carly closed her eyes, reliving the scenario in her mind before slowly narrating what happened.

'He hit Olivia...' she whispered, beginning to cry and Bo consoled her, keeping his arms round her. 'His partner held a gun to my head and told her not to fight back or he'll kill me.'

Bo's mind flashed to the broken lamp in his daughter's bedroom, imagining the scene... Olivia had clearly defended herself until Dean's partner had arrived with Carly; forcing her to back down. She did exactly what he would've done.

'What else do you remember, princess?' he asked.

'He shot me, Dean... not his partner.' Carly shook her head. 'I must have passed out then... I don't remember anything else.'

Bo was already swearing vengeance on Dean as he listened to Carly. That bastard was going to pay for this, he will personally see to it; he will kill him... his partner too. He'll also rescue his daughter and ask for her forgiveness. He closed his eyes tightly, full of remorse over his anger towards her.

'Please, find Olivia... Bo; before they hurt her...'

'I promise; princess. And I'll make them both pay.' He kissed her forehead.

'Since it was the same man who kidnapped Ciara...' Carly said, holding on to Bo. 'He's going to ask for a ransom, won't he?'

'That's definitely the greedy bastard's plan... no doubt he'll be sending a message anytime soon.' Bo however felt a stab of fear. Dean kidnapping Ciara hadn't only been about money, part of the reason was because out of hatred for Hope for being promoted over him... spite and revenge. And Dean had killed his accomplices, shot Justin and would've killed Ciara and Hope if it wasn't for Justin's quick thinking. How did he know about Olivia being an heiress in the first place, she kept a very low profile and never talked about her wealth; Carly as well. Was it only about money or he wanted to get back at him this time... by killing Olivia? Dean was psychotic... he would surely do it if he wasn't stopped. And who was his partner?

'Princess, do you remember anything Dean or his partner said before you passed out?' he asked, wanting her to rest like Kayla said she must, but he needed to know anything that could be of help.

Carly frowned thoughtfully, feeling rather tired but struggled to think. 'The other man yelled at him... I can't remember what he said... Dean yelled back...' she closed her eyes and Bo rubbed her head as he waited.

'He said something about leaving you a message... that you were not to mess with him this time. Bo, the stalking... it was to trick us... it was Olivia he was after the whole time...'

'I figured as much, Dean Hartman was always a cunning son of a bitch.' Bo gritted his teeth.

'I'm tired...' Carly whispered.

'Yeah... you need to rest, princess.' Bo kissed her, tucking the sheet round her. 'But you're going to have to describe Dean's accomplice to our sketch artist. You remember what he looked like, right?'

Carly nodded, clutching Bo's hand. 'Whatever they ask... I'll pay it... I'll pay anything to get her back... please get our little girl back.' She pleaded tearfully.

As she spoke, Roman and Hope entered the room. Roman leaned over to kiss Carly on the cheek, while Hope patted her good arm. 'How do you feel?' she asked quietly.

Carly could only nod.

'We found this in Olivia's bathroom; under the sink. Have you seen this before?' Hope held something up.

Bo stared at the automatic in the plastic evidence bag, unable to believe his eyes. What more about his daughter didn't he know about?

They turned at the sound of Carly's low voice. 'It's Lawrence's.'

'Are you sure, princess?' Bo asked sharply.

'I've seen that gun many times to know it's his; she must've brought it back with her from Alamainia.' Carly shook her head, her eyes glistening with tears. 'My poor, stubborn girl... she just couldn't let go the need to protect me. Please find her... bring our girl back, Bo. Find her before those animals do something terrible to her, promise me.'

Bo soothed her, stroking her hair as the sedative finally kicked in and she drifted off to a much needed sleep. Lexie poked her head in.

'You guys...' she said warningly and they quietly left the room.

::::::::::

Olivia had no idea where she was; the room was dark and very cold. Wearing just a pair of Capri jeans and a tank top, her feet bare she felt very chilly. And very, very angry... remembering how her mother was shot in front of her. If only she'd had the chance to shoot those two bastards! Was her mother alright... were the babies safe? What did those men want with her? She struggled against her bonds; she was tied to a chair and very tightly. Her abductors had no intention of making it easy for her to escape.

The door opened and she blinked painfully as the man who entered turned on the light.

'Hi there.' he said, not smiling. Olivia glared at him, having no way of knowing he thought she looked very beautiful in spite of the black eye and few bruises and scratches on her face; her large green eyes glinting with anger. When she'd come to on their arrival, she'd fought like a tigress and Dean had hit her, more viciously than before.

'Sorry about the rough treatment, Miss Alamain but you'll have to keep that temper down if you want less of it.'

'My name's Brady; kindly remember that.' was Olivia's cold response. 'Lawrence Alamain was not my father.'

'He was your legal father,' Patrick continued, 'and you inherited his estate as well as your aunt Vivian's. After all... your brother was killed in Iraq, wasn't he? So there was no one else except you to get all that money. Which we want, a lot of it.'

'Not if you're both dead first.'

Patrick raised his eyebrows.

'I swear on my brother's grave, you'll both be dead.' Olivia savagely promised, her bound hands balled into fists. 'For what you did to my mother, I'll make you both pay, even if I die doing it.'

'Kinda getting ahead of yourself, aren't you little girl?' Patrick chuckled humourlessly. 'I'm pretty sure your mum's being taken care of right now.'

'You obviously don't know me at all then,' Olivia snapped. 'But let me tell you right now... you and your partner... have every reason to fear me.'

Patrick felt chilled by the venomous words and expression on the girl's face. It was like Bo Brady was the one looking at him.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

E.J felt he was in the middle of a nightmare; and not because he was being thoroughly questioned by Rafe and Steve who obviously detested him. _Olivia… the love of his life_ … abducted. As he dashed over her house, he'd hoped against hope he wouldn't be too late. But he had been too late…Olivia already carried off and her mother shot. E.J could still hear the sound of Olivia fighting off her abductors, abject fear and anger running through him. Who was responsible for this? Was Olivia being tortured… or worse right now?

He repeated the words he heard over Olivia's phone and the sound of her fighting off her assailant. He also remembered the sound of a shot and a man shouting at. It took him a few minutes to remember the exact words but he managed to.

Rafe finally switched off the small tape recorder; the interrogation over. From the time log in E.J and Olivia's cell phones; he was telling the truth about being on the phone with her when the intruders entered the house. Despite his deep fretfulness about Olivia, E.J was quick to notice the look of contempt on the two detectives' faces. _Judgmental fools_ … he thought angrily. What did they know of his love for Olivia Brady or hers for him?

'If you two have something else to say, just say it.' He said coldly. 'I already know what you're thinking anyway.'

'We're going to skip over the fact you seduced an 18 year old girl…'

'Not that it's any of your business, Detective Johnson, but I never slept with Olivia. I love her, whatever you think of me. And before you ask, I'm not behind this.'

'Sure E.J, lying and kidnapping isn't your speciality.' Rafe added, glaring at him.

E.J kept his temper in check. After all his past was against him; arranging Sydney's kidnap, all to punish Sami and drive a wedge between her and Rafe. Okay, he was guilty of that, among other things. But he was a totally different person now, even though more than half the town would never believe it. And considering how devastated and worried about Olivia how dare they accuse him of being behind her kidnapping?

'I have nothing to do with this,' was his "trying to be calm" answer. 'I was at the airport- like I already told you- on the phone with her, saying goodbye to her. You already know I was leaving town, you and Sami.'

'A very convenient arrangement I would say.' Rafe said. 'You and Olivia fall out, suddenly you decide to leave town and then she gets kidnapped.'

'We made up!' E.J snapped. 'My decision to leave the country was for her sake alone; our relationship was driving a wedge between her and her parents! Yes, I know you don't believe me but it's the truth. You people don't understand what Olivia and I have…'

'Oh please, shut it!' Steve interrupted harshly. 'You're just making up more tales as you go along and expect us to swallow it. How come you decided to make up with Olivia, after her father publicly kicked your ass? Then you suddenly decide to leave town and Olivia's kidnapped. A hell of a coincidence, don't you think?'

'So I'm a suspect?' E.J bit out.

'You got that right. Everyone knows how well you deal with your jealousy, you choose your special form of punishment… and revenge. This is something you can easily arrange.'

'The girl I love is out there somewhere, at the mercy of lord knows who, and you are standing here hurling accusations at me!' E.J raised his voice. 'For the last time, I have nothing to do with this! I want Olivia back safe as much as anyone!'

'Yeah, yeah E.J… be sure to write down that emotional speech for later.' Rafe said snidely. 'Just don't leave town in the meantime.'

Did the stupid fool actually think he was planning on going anywhere, with Olivia in danger?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Roman and Kayla had the job of ringing up the family to tell them the bad news; rather than let them find out about it the next morning in the papers. Bo rang Frankie who promised to come over to Salem immediately. After leaving a guard outside Carly's room, Bo went to the station with Roman and Hope.

After hanging up, Bo looked in on Carly again. She was sound asleep, her wounded arm resting on her chest. Bo kissed her on the forehead, stroking her cheek. If he hadn't been so pig-headed and allowed his anger get the better of him, she and Olivia wouldn't have been alone in the house in the first place. 'I'm so sorry, princess,' he said softly, pressing his face against her neck, remorse gripping him like a vice.

'Bo?'

He raised his head to look at Hope who was standing at the doorway awkwardly. 'Can I come in?'

'Sure, come in.'

Hope closed the door quietly, in order not to wake Carly. 'How… how are you holding up?' she whispered.

'My pregnant wife shot and our daughter kidnapped. What do you think?' Bo asked bitterly, still holding Carly's hand. 'And she keeps saying it's not my fault when it is.'

'Well it's not,' Hope replied. 'You had no way of knowing this was going to happen, Dean tricked us all into thinking Carly was being stalked.'

'You and I both know Dean, he wants revenge more than the ransom he's going to ask for. It's a no win situation. I let Carly pay the money, Dean will kill Olivia. I forbid her to pay it, Dean will still kill her and Carly will never forgive me for failing her.'

'It's not going to go down that way, Brady. We're going to find Olivia and bring her home safe.' Hope said firmly. 'When Ciara was kidnapped, it was hard for us to be both cops and parents. I was too angry and scared for Ciara to respect your methods and I accused you of a lot of things, things I've long regretted. It was hard for you to make that offer of a reward and sticking by that decision, but you did. We know Dean and we're going to beat him at his game and he'll go back to prison; him and whoever's helping him. It's going to be alright, okay?'

Bo nodded. 'Thanks,' he mumbled, turning to look down at Carly. Hope was long resigned to the fact Bo was firmly committed to his new wife but she couldn't help the twinge of jealousy within her as she watched him tenderly stroke Carly's hair.

Roman entered, holding a photo in his hand. 'Sketch artist's all done, and we've got a positive match.' As he spoke he handed it to Bo. Hope's blood ran cold as they stared at the photograph of the man Carly had described. It was Patrick Lockhart.

::::::::::::::

'What do you think?' Roman asked Bo as they watched the airport terminal's surveillance tape. E.J was talking on his cell, the audio isolated enough for them to hear what he was saying. Bo's face tightened with anger and disgust at E.J's intimate words to his daughter, his expression not changing when E.J's tone turned to panic. 'Olivia, answer me!' they heard him shout on the phone then the sight of him dashing away, cell still in his hand. 'It's way too convincing not to be real, Bo; much as I personally hate to admit it.'

Bo said nothing.

'I know… it's just too weird.' Roman said. 'We'll handle that problem later but in the meantime, it doesn't look he's involved with Dean or Lockhart. From what the warden said, they shared a cell and somehow found out about Olivia. What I don't understand is why the hell would Lockhart risk going back to prison again by teaming up with Dean. He served his team, why do this?'

'Money, what else and probably revenge; it's what he and Dean have in common.' Bo replied, sheer anger still on his face. 'We wait for the ransom demand, then plot how we get my little girl back.'

In the meantime, E.J was telling his father and stepmother about Olivia's abduction and finding Carly injured on getting to their house. 'Obviously they're going to receive a ransom demand anytime soon.' E.J added as he paced the room, anger and distress on his bruised face. 'How could this happen? When I find out who did this…'

'Elvis...' Stefano began. E.J stopped to glare at him. 'I don't want a lecture from you too, father. No matter what Bo Brady says, I'm not about to just sit back and do nothing. You know what Olivia means to me.'

Bo had informed him loud and clear the matter was none of his business. 'I don't know what sort of sick fixation you have for Olivia or how the hell you managed to convince her to have anything to do with you,' his angry hazel eyes locked with E.J's, 'but I'll warn you one more time, Junior. I find out you're interfering in any way I'll arrest you.'

'If you want to see me as a predator, Commissioner Brady; go ahead. But you're disrespecting Olivia by assuming she gave herself to me, we didn't do what you're insinuating. And I want to help find her.'

'Help?' Bo repeated the word harshly. 'What have you ever done to my family except bring in as much damage as you can? It's not enough you almost ruined Sami's life, you had the nerve to insinuate yourself into my daughter's! The only way you can help is keep yourself out of my family's business!'

'Of course I'm aware of your feelings for the child but you don't want to go against Bo Brady either,' Stefano warned. 'This is a police matter after all , best for you to let them handle this. Her mother is more than wealthy so there won't be a problem about paying the ransom.'

'From the little I heard, this is more about money.' E.J replied. 'That's what really worries me. Anything can happen to Olivia and I don't know what I'll do if it does. Somehow, no matter what the Commissioner says, I'm going to find her myself, before they harm her.'

'E.J, I understand what you're going through, but Stefano's right- Bo's mad enough with you already. Just let the police do their job,' Kate pleaded.

But there was no way E.J DiMera was going to do that; no way in hell.

:::::::::::::::::::

Bo stayed by Carly's side all night so when she woke up the next day, found him asleep on a chair beside her bed. He opened his eyes when she reached out to touch his arm. 'Hey,' he said softly, leaning down to kiss her.

'Have they called?' Carly asked anxiously. 'Any word at all?'

'Not yet.'

Carly bit her lip, eyes filling with tears. 'I'm so scared, Bo.'

'I know, I'm scared too. Please don't cry princess,' he urged, wiping her tears with his fingers. 'I promised Lexie and Kayla not to upset you; remember the babies.'

'I know… but I can't help it Bo, Olivia out there at the hands of those men and what they could be doing to her right now.'

Bo hugged her, pressing his lips against her forehead. 'Princess, you've always trusted me,' he whispered. 'so I need you to trust me now. I'm going to find our daughter, I promise.'

Carly sniffled, struggling to compose herself. She raised her eyes to look at her husband, wondering what his strategy was going to be. When Ciara was kidnapped, he'd told Hope not to pay the ransom. What was going to be his plan this time? But while Carly was excruciatingly afraid for their daughter, she didn't want make Bo feel she was going to start questioning his methods. A terrible event involving a child usually tore couples apart and she wasn't going to let that happen to them.

'I do trust you, and I love you. Very much,' she replied quietly, tears sliding down her cheeks again, rubbing the arm encircling her.

'I love you too,' Bo wiped her eyes again. 'And I'm sorry for letting this happen. I should've been there with you both, I'm so sorry.'

'It's not your fault, I told you before and I meant it.' Her pale face now wore a stern expression. 'Bo, I need you... more than ever. Enough of this self blame, I need you to find our daughter. Do everything you can, use any means... just bring her back alive. Please.'

Gripping his wife's hand, Bo vowed to do just that.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Olivia again struggled to loosen her bonds but they were painfully tight. She shivered in the cold, pitch dark room; wondering how long she was going to be held. Her throat felt unpleasantly scratchy and her arms ached from being tied behind her all night. She coughed, waiting for her kidnappers to come back.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened. Patrick entered, followed by a girl with short blonde hair, who held a brown paper bag. 'Good morning, Miss Brady.' He said with a faint smile. 'Sleep well?'

Olivia glared at him and at his companion. Her eyes widened at what the woman had round her neck. Her amethyst pendant. 'How dare you, that's mine!'

'Finders, Keepers; honey,' the woman smirked, touching it.

'I swear to God...' Olivia snarled, almost mad with fury.

'Now, Now... what did I say about that temper of yours?' Patrick raised his hand. 'You don't want Dean coming at you again, do you? You really hurt his pride hitting him the way you did. We brought you breakfast.'

'I'm not hungry,' Olivia said through gritted teeth.

'Don't be stupid.' Patrick snapped in return. 'The last time we need is you dying on us. we're going to get our money; count on that. Eat, you need your strength for what we want you to do later.'

Olivia sullenly accepted the sandwich and orange juice she was fed with, trying to outline a plan to escape.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tamara wept in her uncle's arms at the news of Olivia's abduction. Abe and Lexie tried to comfort her, assuring her Olivia will be found. Nathan, on hearing the news from Maggie, was devastated. 'Who did this, who?' he demanded, angry tears stinging his eyes.

'I don't know, honey.' Maggie said, her arm round his shoulders. 'Bo and Roman are doing all they can to find her.'

Nathan felt angry and helpless, his heart clenching at the image of the girl he loved frightened and alone in some dark place. What were they doing to her as they speak? Will they let her go after the ransom was paid? 'I need to talk to Bo.' He rose to get his jacket.

'No, No...' Maggie stopped him. 'You'll only get in the way.'

'I have to know what's going on!'

'And we'll find out, in due time. Meanwhile, Bo, Roman and Steve are investigating and they need to be focused. You're not the only one who's worried about Olivia.'

Nathan again cursed himself for breaking up with Olivia and going to Baltimore, what the hell was he thinking at the time? And just when it seemed that Olivia was ready to forgive him, this happens. Baby... hang in there... please God... he thought in anguish, tears falling down his cheeks.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bo turned as Victor barged into Carly's room, an angry uniformed officer at his heels. 'I'm so sorry sir, I told him no unauthorized visitors...' he began.

'That's ok, you can go.' Bo rose to glare at Victor. 'I thought I told you never to come anywhere near us.' He fought to keep his voice down as Carly was asleep.

'You can't expect me to hear about what happened and stay anyway. Like it or not, Olivia's my granddaughter.'

'Which you were willing to doubt after Vivian fed you lies.'

Victor's lips tightened. 'You have got to let that go some time, Bo. We are in a crisis and I'm not going to be shut out because of a mistake I made.' He looked down at Carly's pale face and back at him. 'I admit it. I let my hurt pride over Carly blind me. No matter what secrets she kept from you in the past, she would never pass off another man's child as yours. I regret what I did. You have to move past this, for the sake of the family.'

'Last time I checked, nobody in the family wants anything to do with you. And no, it's going to be a very long time before I ever forgive you for what you did. I want you to leave, right now.'

'I'm not going anywhere. You're my son and what affects you affects me.' For the sake of the sleeping woman, Victor kept his harsh tone to the minimum volume. But Bo, remembering how Carly was buried alive, couldn't let it go. If Victor hadn't believed Vivian's lies after Olivia got poisoned, she wouldn't have had to go through that terrible trauma a second time. 'Either leave or I throw you out myself.' He threatened.

Victor raised his chin. 'You know where I am.' He said, leaving the room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Frankie was told the bad news and was already his way to Salem. The rest of the family came by to see Carly, who insisted on going home but Kayla and Lexie refused to let her; Bo firmly told his wife she was not to argue with them. At noon, Roman, Steve and Rafe arrived at the hospital, along with a harried Caroline.

'Mum found this on the counter at the Pub and called me.' Roman pulled out a slim, black flash drive from his jacket pocket. It was wrapped in cellophane with a note glued to it; which read _Play Me_.

'Do you suppose it's from... from Olivia's abductors?' she asked, her voice trembling.

'It probably is. Stay with Carly and don't tell her about this, okay?' Bo requested.

'Sure of course.'

Bo and the other men went to Carly's office; Rafe turned on the laptop he had brought and inserted the flash drive. Inside was an Mp4 video, which was opened.

'Oh my God...' Bo whispered, Roman and Steve squeezing his arm. Olivia was on the screen, her jaw covered with livid bruises and one eye spotted a black circle, her arms tied behind her back. Yet her expression remained defiant.

'Mum... Dad...' she began, her voice trembling just a little, 'If you're watching this, please don't fret... I'm fine. They've promised to let me go... if you would wire 30 million dollars to a bank account number you will see at the end of this video. 30 million dollars or I will be... tortured to death.'

'I'll kill them,' Bo vowed, tears streaming down his cheeks as the numbers appears on the screen. 'I'll kill them both!'


End file.
